Entre les Mondes (4) : La Faille des Pyrénées
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Quelque part dans les Pyrénées, une faille s'ouvre. Par cette faille se déverse une terrible magie sombre et oubliée. Le Gendarmagium fait tout pour contenir le phénomène, mais certains individus y voient une opportunité d'inverser les rôles. La Révolution est en marche. (Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Un bateau, un train et un carrosse

**Bonjour à tous !**

Si vous arrivez ici en inconnu·e, sachez que vous vous êtes égarés. Ceci est le tome 4 de la saga **Entre les Mondes** , qui marque le début du second Cycle : **Le Secret**. Pour lire les trois premiers tomes, qui forment la trilogie de **La Chute des Anges** , il suffit d'aller voir sur mon profil.

La saga Entre les Mondes est ma création exclusive, et évolue dans le **Multivers Parfum-Potter** , un univers alternatif à la saga **Harry Potter** basé sur la divergeance de canon dans **Le Parfum des Arums** d' **Ywëna** , et qui au moment où j'écris ça est composé de 5 auteurs, 16 fanfictions, le grand **Wiki Parfum-Potter** (bientôt 900 pages !), et la page Facebook **ParfumPotterOfficiel**. Avoir lu cette fanfiction n'est toujours pas requis pour suivre ELM, mais est toujours conseillé parce que c'est de la bombe. En revanche… La lecture des one-shots déjà publiés dans mon recueil **Destins Parallèles** sont, sinon une condition _sine qua non_ , du moins un avantage conséquent !

Disclaimers :

– La saga Harry Potter et tout cet univers de sorcellerie sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et ses paras… et ses ayant-droits. GLOIRE.

– Le Multivers Parfum-Potter et ses personnages sont les créations exclusives des auteurs qui le composent :

* L'Histoire et la majorité des personnages de cette fanfiction sont mes créations propres, et je tiens à ce que mon travail soit respecté.

* Les personnages de Sigfus Leifsson et Charlus Glenn (et Brinjar Olvirsson en caméo), ainsi que toute information liée à la Hekseri Akademiet sont des créations de ma collègue **DreamerInTheSky** , pour sa saga des **Marchands de Secrets**. Merci !

* Les emprunts à **Ywëna** sont plus subtils et potentiellement plus spoilant, alors _chut_. Mais merci pour tout ça, et encore merci pour feu le rouquin irlandais volant.

– Aucun bénéfice financier ne sera tiré de cette fanfiction, mais la satisfaction humaine sera énorme.

.

Ceci étant dit, revenons entre amis et reprenons où nous en étions !

Dans la fin du tome précédent, les rêves de grandeur de l'Ange pas si déchu s'envolaient alors qu'il tentait d'en faire de même en se faisant tout petit. Tout ça à cause d'un augurey et ses Augures. Augures qui, voyant poindre la bonne fortune (ou bonne augure), trouvèrent une idée enrichissante, en manipulant l'Autorité de manière à obtenir des avantages scolaires. L'un d'eux, baptisé le _Projet Rosa_ , était particulièrement épineux : un programme d'échange international entre les écoles sorcières du Monde entier et Beauxbâtons, entièrement financé par la Prévôté de France. Le Prévôt prévenu, c'est en prévision des préparatifs que la directrice, prévenante, prévint le Conseil. Elle leur conseilla expressément de coopérer. Et cerise sur le gâteau, du moins pour quelqu'un qui hait le petit fruit, une faille dans la fausse impression de victoire éclata : la légendaire Faille des Pyrénées s'ouvrit. Cela faillit passer innaperçu, mais c'était sans compter l'esprit d'initiative du petit groupe s'étant donné un nom de toute ironie : le Mauvais Augure, si mauvais qu'il a été le seul à prévoir d'où viendrait le Mal.

Vous imaginez même pas à quel point c'est l'éclate d'écrire des trucs pareils. Je pense que tous les résumés prendront cette forme désormais.

.

Hello **Dreamer** ! En effet, désolé d'avoir oublié de le préciser. Donc : les Bourgeois et les Pivert, membres de la Caste Noire mentionnée par Azraël (l'Ange Déchu), sont des familles majeures dans l'univers des Marchands de Secrets. L'une de ces familles va jouer un rôle commençant pas plus tard qu'incessamment sous peu, alors je me dois de le préciser.  
Son nouveau rôle va te plaire, alors. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec l'arrivée annoncée de Visperi…

Salut **Rominet** ! Merci pour cet honneur X)  
Ça c'est toute l'oeuvre de Mathis. Je pense soit écrire un OS là-dessus, soit l'intégrer dans un flash-back. Mais ça sera raconté, comment il tente de tous les manipuler pour faire passer ses propres idées de réformes, et comment Sertorius le grille en beauté, lui faisant perdre une belle idée (sinon c'est pas drôle) au profit de sa sœur.  
"Pas que ça m'est déjà arrivé" pourquoi, t'es déjà morte de quelle manière, précisément ?  
Mais qui a dit qu'il était mooooooort ? C'est un fantôôôôôôôme ! Non je plaisante, aucun Duc ne peut revenir, vu que comme plus ou moins déjà expliqué leur âme est une clé. Les clés fantômes, c'est pas marrant.  
Romane ? Ah non, moi c'est Zeidra.  
Bah au final ils ont été entièrement intégrés avec les autres grâce à Madame Maxime, c'est encore mieux !Pourtant le doute subsiste : depuis le début, c'est eux qui détruisent les sceaux… *smiley sadique*  
Aaaaah ouuiiiiii ! J'avais oublié ces bestioles ! Hum, les Ts'lich ressembleraient plus à la bestiole (canon) qui est l'épouvantard de Raven. Désolé, mais la Faille n'ouvre pas sur Gwendalavir, ça serait moins grave.

'Lut, **Ywëna** ! J'ai trouvé que c'était le summum du sadisme de finir sur un cliffhanger… Mais tu t'y connais bien en sadisme HEIN ?  
Merci pour ton soutien !Le pire c'est que je prépare ce coup depuis le tout début, très peu de temps après te l'avoir… emprunté. Pardon, je l'ai un peu beaucoup cassé…  
Ce genre de discours s'entend de la bouche des "méchants" parce qu'alors que les gentils sont pétris de bonnes intentions nobles et arbitraires, les méchants font des choses pour des raisons précises, avec les moyens nécessaires. Eux sont capables de justifier leurs choix autrement que par "c'est ce qui est juste". La vie n'est pas juste. Albus et Scorpius ne scorbusent pas, et Saint-Potty est un abruti congénital. C'est ça, la vie.  
Aloooors… il est pooooooossiiiiible queeeeee… peut-êêêêêêêêtre queeeeeeeeeeeee… j'ai un peu pompé dans notre débat sur la SSD à propos des améliorations à apporter aux écoles de Magie pour rendre le système plus juste. Oui. Carrément, même.  
En effet, la tournure était spécialement choisie ! D'ailleurs on m'a même demandé si c'était Demy… Dommage, elle était pas libre cette année-là !

Et on termine par… **Le Fou** ! Eh bien c'est simple : j'aime pas le chocolat en général, et le Nutella c'est une version pâteuse qui s'infiltre partout partout dans la bouche et laisse un goût très fort de chocolat longtemps. C'est au chocolat ce qu'une poignée de chewing gum est à un bonbon à la menthe.  
Aucune idée, je t'avoue ! En fait j'ai des titres potentiels, mais encore plus de trucs à titrer, et je sais pas trop comment combiner ça.

.

Et maintenant, nous attaquons ce second cycle et ce quatrième tome (ou plutôt premier, dans le contexte) par de longs voyages peuplés de personnages exotiques hauts en couleur. Bienvenue à booooooooord !

.

* * *

.

 **1) Un bateau, un train et un carrosse**

Le puissant trois-mâts aux voiles de lin fendit la surface du lac, à dix mètres à peine de la puissante cascade. En basculant en avant, le mât de misaine faillit percuter un joueur de Quidditch à l'uniforme bleu et jaune, avec une spirale stylisée sur l'épaule, qui tentait d'attraper le souaffle.

– C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !? brailla Brinjar Olvirsson. ILS ESSAIENT DE NOUS TUER OU QUOI ?!

Il jeta le souaffle contre la porte de la cabine de pont pour la forme. Ladite porte qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant une jeune fille blonde surgir en tempête.

– Enfin, de l'air libre ! s'écria l'adolescente. J'en peux plus de cette coquille de noix de malheur !

– Mais il fait horriblement froid ici ! grinça le tas de fourrures sur pattes qui l'accompagnait.

Ophélia Haley tenta de croiser le regard du jeune Sud-Africain à travers les couches d'habits, en vain. Elle haussa les épaules.

– La fin d'été en Norvège, ça vaut bien l'hiver écossais…

– L'hiver sud-africain est plus chaud que l'été écossais, marmonna Isaki Ngcobo en frissonnant.

Ce n'était pas exact pour l'ensemble du pays, mais Ophélia ne le fit pas remarquer. Tandis qu'Isaki rentrait au "chaud", d'autres personnes sortaient. Le circuit suivi par le bateau avait été assez erratique. Alors qu'il émergeait en tout discrétion en contrebas du Collège Poudlard, laissant embarquer les deux élèves britanniques, le _Morskoyvolk_ avait reçu un hibou rapide de la Prévôté de France : un problème de tournée pour le _Scivoloso_ à cause de la saison des pluies, impossible de rouler jusqu'à l'Afrique du Sud. La frégate russe avait alors dû faire un détour de quelques dizaines de milliers de kilomètres pour récupérer les deux élèves Sud-Africains avant de rejoindre l'Hinnøya. L'Union de Kalmar était très certainement le pays où le Morskoyvolk était le plus malvenu. Il fallait dire que les classes de la Hekseri Akademiet étaient souvent surchargées, à cause des élèves nés-moldus refusés à Durmstrang, et n'ayant pas les moyens financiers ou matériels de rejoindre Koldovstoretz ou Mighty Adler. Cette anecdote géopolitique justifiait ce qui suivit :

Du sommet de la crête descendait un chemin longeant plus ou moins le puissant torrent, s'en écartant pour contourner la cascade par une pente moins raide afin de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch en contrebas. Sur ce chemin s'activaient trois silhouettes, l'une courant, les deux autres traînant, toutes trois écrasées sous le poids de leur malle de voyage massive.

– ALLEZ CHARLUS, UN VOYAGE SCOLAIRE ÇA SE MÉRITE ! s'écria Sigfus.

– Hmgfgh.

– J'ai rien entendu ! Du nerf par Thor ! Ou je te donne des coups de pied au cul pour t'apprendre à aller plus vite ! Eirik, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Si je te reprends à te servir de la magie pour alléger ta valise, je t'enfonce ta baguette là où rien n'est supposé rentrer !

– Espèce de taré, soufflèrent les deux garçons.

– J'en ai rien à… Holà c'est quoi ce bordel !?

L'Islandais marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant le trois-mâts.

– C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?!

– Il sort d'où ce bateau ? Comment il est arrivé là ?

Eirik sembla réfléchir à la question de Charlus, puis haussa les épaules. En se rapprochant du bateau, les trois kalmariens purent remarquer les personnes sur le pont. L'une d'elle était un véritable géant. Ionafan Matveev n'était pas une armoire à glace. Il avait comme Sigfus la musculature sèche et efficace des guerriers ectomorphes, et une crinière blonde d'une longueur indécente pour un homme. Sa finesse rendait d'autant plus impressionnante sa taille, d'au moins deux mètres vingt. Il fit signe au trio d'une très longue main accrochée à un très long bras. Sigfus brailla :

– IONAFAN !

– SIGFUS ! répondit l'autre, de même.

– VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE MONTE À BORD DU MORSKOYVOLK !

– Et pourtant tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer le prof russe d'une voix posée, maintenant que les kalmariens étaient au bord du lac, à portée de voix. À moins que tu ne souhaites me confier la garde de tes élèves avant de rejoindre la France par tes propres moyens…

– Va te faire mâcher les organes par une anguille.

– À la bonne heure ! Ramène ta carcasse d'Islandais sur ma frégate, fils de Leif.

– _Ta_ frégate ? ricana Sigfus. Tu peux même pas t'acheter une barque !

– On monte ? proposa Charlus, ignorant les deux coqs.

– Avec joie ! s'exclama Eirik. _Locomotor barda_!

– HÉ J'AI DIT PAS DE MAGIE EIRIK APPELBAUM ESPÈCE DE MOLLUSQUE SANS COQUILLE !

– Techniquement nous sommes à bord d'une propriété exclusive de l'Institut de Durmstrang, fit remarquer Ionafan Matveev. Ton autorité ne s'applique pas ici.

Surgie de nulle part, l'immense baguette-canne islandaise de Sigfus Leifsson vint percuter le côté de la mâchoire de son collègue russe. C'était un bâton de chêne plutôt clair, dans des tons caramels, tout engravé de runes et de lierre. L'embout qui était entré en contact avec Matveev se divisait en deux courtes branches carrées formant un V.

– MON AUTORITÉ SUR EUX S'ÉTEND PARTOUT OÙ JE ME TROUVE, COMPRIS ?

Ionafan redressa la tête, et sourit.

– Ça défoule, hein ?

– En effet.

– Bienvenue à bord, Sigfus. Les cabines de la délégation kalmarienne se trouvent au second pont. Cabines 23 à 25.

– Merci.

Une des autres personnes sur le pont, restées silencieuses jusque-là, héla Eirik lorsque Sigfus fut entré dans la cabine :

– Hé, ils sont tous tarés comme ça, vos profs ? lança Ophélia.

– Heureusement non ! grinça le Norvégien. Malheureusement, c'est le meilleur.

L'élève russe, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot d'anglais depuis le début du voyage, rit à gorge déployée.

.

* * *

.

À l'Est du Lac Turkana, dans une zone à priori déserte à proximité de la frontière séparant l'Éthiopie et le Kenya, un train à vapeur filait à toute allure. Il y avait trois choses notables à propos de ce train. La première, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une FS 740 d'un blanc immaculé, dorée à l'or fin, qui tirait une demi-douzaine de voitures classieuses colorées de même. La seconde, c'est que ledit train se déplaçait à une vitesse de croisière de Mach 0.7, soit plus de 860 km/h. La troisième, enfin, c'est que ce train se déplaçait sur des rails qui apparaissaient devant lui, et qui disparaissaient derrière, sur une portion ferrée à peine plus longue que le train lui-même. Ce train, baptisé _Scivoloso_ , le "Glissant", avait été prêté par l'École Italienne du Délicat Art de la Magie ( _Fin'Arte del Magia_ ) à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons dans le cadre de la coopération magique internationale autour du _Projet Rosa_ , un échange scolaire inter-écoles de magie proposé par Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'académie française. Ou plutôt par l'une de ses élèves, une certaine Katharine Magnus de Veriasinis, pour les rares personnes qui connaissaient l'histoire derrière ce projet. Et le Glissant "glissait" actuellement en direction de la Communauté Enseignante Uagadou, uniformément considérée comme l'une des meilleures écoles de magie du Monde.

Pour des raisons de discrétion, le point de rendez-vous avait été fixé à l'École des Métamorphoses, l'un des multiples bâtiments disséminés entre les deux pays, qui se situait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres au Nord de Kalacha. C'est devant ce bâtiment tout d'arches et de pierres rosâtres ciselées que s'arrêta enfin la puissante machine. De la vapeur s'échappa des soupapes de décompression dans un vacarme du tonnerre, tandis que les quatre occupants du train en descendaient. Leurs silhouettes projetaient des ombres dans le nuage de vapeur.

La première était celle d'un quinquagénaire à la moustache fine et aux cheveux aussi blancs que son train et son uniforme de conducteur de train.

La seconde était celle d'une octogénaire dodue aux cheveux gris noués en chignon, vêtue d'une robe tourterelle recouverte d'un tablier céruse. Sur ce dernier étaient brodées les armoiries de l'école.

Les deux dernières se contentaient d'une seule description, car il s'agissait de jumeaux parfaitement identiques. Erio et Iago Alessandri n'avait pas seulement le même aspect, des silhouettes filiformes aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux ambrés, mais également la même coupe en brosse et les mêmes habits. Il n'existait aucun moyen de les distinguer par leur apparence. En revanche, Iago était beaucoup plus exubérant que son frère.

– C'est trop beau ici ! s'écria ce dernier.

– C'est… désert, fit bêtement remarquer son frère.

Les élèves se mirent à sortir de la bâtisse. Ils étaient tous noirs de peau, et aucun ne parlait italien. Ici, on parlait kiswahili, et si certains élèves avaient de bonnes notions d'anglais, ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux Alessandri.

– C'est bien utile d'avoir des colliers traducteurs si l'on ne peut être compris que de ceux qui en portent également, fit remarquer Iago.

– Cette restriction du champ d'application est compensée par une autonomie quasi-illimité, répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Derrière eux, il y avait le train.

– Qui… ?

 _Sur le train_ se trouvait un adolescent. Iago siffla d'admiration : l'appentis de la voiture culminait à plus de deux mètres dix au-dessus du marchepied, et n'offrait que très peu de prise de par sa courbure. Pourtant le garçon avait réussi à y grimper, et ce dans le dos des deux Italiens sans attirer leur attention.

– Bonjour ! C'est toi que nous sommes venus chercher ? s'enquit Erio.

– Moi et _mīsisi_ Likanos, confirma simplement le garçon, qui portait lui aussi un collier traducteur. Noham Zula, ravi.

– Erio Alessandri. Et voici mon frère, Iago.

– Les parents de jumeaux vous donnent des noms à consonance similaire pour avoir moins d'effort à faire pour les retenir ?

– Pardon ?

– Question rhétorique. Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai hâte de visiter l'Égypte. Paraît que leur école est au milieu d'un désert… encore plus désert qu'ici.

– C'est en bordure du Sahara, oui, confirma Iago. Où as-tu eu ce collier traducteur ? C'est exactement le même que les nôtres.

– J'ai piqué ça dans un coffre, à l'intérieur du premier wagon. Ça avait l'air important, vu la quantité qu'il en contenait, et le fait que vous et votre prof en portez tous un. J'en conclus que c'est pour ça que vous parlez si bien kiswahili ?

– Où que tu parles si bien italien, répliqua Iago.

.

* * *

.

La masse énorme d'air déplacée par les battements d'aile des sept abraxans faisait un vacarme de tous les diables. Florine Brindargent portait un charme anti-bruit autour de la tête, mais avait conscience de la puissance qui œuvrait sous ses yeux. Célestia Attorney, son amie et collègue professeure de Potions, la sollicita du coude, lui indiquant du doigt l'immense masse sombre dans les nuages. En ce jour, le ciel néo-zélandais était assombri de nuages. Mais cette masse n'était pas composée de vapeur d'eau. Il s'agissait du plus gros objet volant jamais conçu. Une véritable forteresse volante. Immense, puissante, et uniquement maintenue dans les airs par des charmes élémentaires d'une puissance inimaginable. Ce miracle volant répondait au doux nom de Typhon Chantant, et pour l'instant, Florine espérait de tout son cœur ne pas avoir à assister à l'évènement valant ce surnom à la bâtisse. Bâtisse qui s'avérait être l'école néo-zélandaise et polynésienne de Sorcellerie, où deux élèves avaient été sélectionnés pour le Projet Rosa.

C'est chargé de deux élèves supplémentaires que le carrosse conduit par la directrice-adjointe de Beauxbâtons décolla de l'école atypique pour en rejoindre une autre l'étant tout autant, à quelques centaines de kilomètres en direction du Sud-Est. En effet, à ce moment de l'année, le Campus Flottant d'Arnhem flottait dans l'Indien, quelque part au large de Perth. Les écoles ayant une interface sur l'eau étaient normalement desservies par le Morskoyvolk, mais le magnifique trois-mâts n'avait pas un quart de la puissance nécessaire pour se maintenir à l'allure du titanesque radeau. C'est donc le carrosse qui avait été chargé de cette école aussi. Il se posa sur la place principale, ou du moins la zone la plus dégagée du village flottant. Ses occupants en descendirent. Au poste de pilotage se trouvaient deux jeunes professeures de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons : Célestia Attorney, aux cheveux roux, dont c'était la quatrième année d'une carrière de maîtresse des Potions déjà marquée par ses frasques mémorables, et Florine Brindargent, aux cheveux presque blancs, guère plus âgée mais bien plus sage, ce qui lui avait valu d'obtenir le poste convoité de directrice-adjointe à vingt-cinq ans à peine, poste qu'elle cumulait avec ses fonctions de professeure de Français, ainsi que de référente de l'Ordre d'Aloysia bien que ce titre relève plus du décorum que d'une quelconque fonction. Descendant de la vaste cabine enchantée, les invités. En Allemagne, le carrosse était allé chercher Greta Salers, une élève extrêmement douée en Métamorphose, accompagnée de son enseignante, la non moins talentueuse animagus Skye Ingram. Puis le carrosse avait fait un long voyage en direction de l'Asie, s'offrant une courte halte en Inde afin de récupérer le jeune Bhaksar Sharma ainsi qu'une cargaison de mangues qu'un arbre pluricentenaire dans l'enceinte de l'école produisait à un rythme effrayant, et en Chine pour une élève plus âgée, Zhu Huiling. Au Typhon Chantant, elles avaient été rejointes par Ihipera Paewai, ainsi que par le second garçon du convoi, Tipene Paewai, le frère aîné d'Ihipera. Dommage pour lui et Bhaksar, le carrosse avait abordé le Campus Flottant pour récupérer deux filles supplémentaires, ainsi qu'une enseignante…

– Tu dois être Nyurapayia Nakamarra, devina Célestia. Ta camarade est dans le coin ?

– Pia, corrigea mécaniquement l'adolescente. Elle doit être en train de faire ses adieux à son copain, un vrai mélodrame, je vous jure… Ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis trois semaines…

– Et toi, tu as fait tes adieux au tien ?

– Je l'ai largué il y a un mois, ce salopard de tête d'enclume a cru malin de me tromper avec une fille de mon propre dortoir. Oh pardon ! Ce sal…e individu !

– Pas de mal ! ricana la prof. Ta vengeance a été à la hauteur ?

– Je l'ai jeté par-dessus bord.

– Je n'en aurais pas fait moins, approuva Célestia.

– Vous n'êtes pas censée me raisonner, me dire que c'était dangereux, me mettre sur le droit chemin ?

– Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, un peu en avance, répliqua la Française. Si ce n'est pas interdit par notre règlement, c'est autorisé. Or chez nous, il n'y a pas vraiment d'occasion de jeter des gens à la mer.

– Ne répétez pas ça devant Mrs Curtis, elle trouverait le moyen de m'interdire de partir…

– C'est pas le tout, mais on a de la route, le Brésil c'est pas la porte à côté ! Elles se dépêchent ?

… Avant de reprendre la route pour en récupérer une troisième au Brésil.

.

* * *

.

La surface de la mer explosa dans une gerbe d'eau salée, tandis que le Morskoyvolk surgissait à côté de la massive structure flottante, dont l'architecte s'était senti fortement inspiré par les icebergs et l'architecture médiévale européenne. Ancrée au fond de l'Atlantique Nord par une chaîne dont chaque maillon pesait la moitié du poids du trois-mâts, l'École d'Apprentissage Magique des Provinces Maritimes Canadiennes flottait au gré des courants. Ce qu'on pouvait identifier comme l'avant de la structure comportait une sorte de crique artificiel, un port parfaitement circulaire, dans lequel la frégate russe s'amarra. La passerelle fut déployée, et les passagers purent descendre se dégourdir les jambes sur la terre plus ou moins ferme.

– Le sol bouge presque autant que le bateau ! déplora Ophélia. … Hé, je ne me plains pas, je constate.

Sandra haussa les épaules.

– C'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Matveev, confirma Ophélia. J'espère que ça sera une fille ! … De ? … Oh, oui, merci.

Sandra tendit une bulle baveuse à son amie.

– Je suis le premier Zellars à mettre les pieds dans l'école des Provinces Maritimes, lança Nelpha. Il n'y a pas de petite fierté !

– Je pourrais dire la même chose, souligna Lyon Rooney. Je suis le premier Rooney à mettre les pieds ici.

– T'es aussi le premier Rooney à mettre les pieds à Banff, répliqua Nelpha.

– Et je serai le premier Rooney à mettre les pieds à Beauxbâtons, insista Lyon.

– Et personne n'en a rien à faire, parce que de toute façon, t'es le premier Rooney à avoir le moindre pouvoir !

– Va te faire foutre, sale raciste !

– Je ne considère pas ma race supérieure à la tienne. Je considère simplement que _je_ suis supérieur à toi.

– Il y en a qui sont nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Toi, c'était dans le c…

Nelpha empoigna son rival. Sa silhouette évoquait celle d'un ours : il était trapu aux bras longs, aux cheveux en brosse sombres, et à la peau tannée. Lyon, lui, méritait bien son prénom : son grand visage entouré d'une crinière blonde indomptable surmontait un corps galbé, pâle, d'un port royal. Pourtant, Nelpha était l'héritier Sang-Pur d'une famille de tailleurs spécialisés dans le prêt-à-porter sorcier, alors que Lyon était un né-moldu issu d'une famille modeste de la banlieue de Winnipeg. Et tous deux se détestaient incontestablement depuis le début de la première année, l'un étant riche et méprisant, l'autre populaire et moqueur. La réaction de son rival fit d'ailleurs sourire Lyon.

– Hé les gars, on se calme ! intervint Charlus, qui venait de quitter la passerelle. Si Sigfus vous vois vous battre, il va en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, et ça ne sera pas une métaphore !

.

* * *

.

Le Scivoloso s'arrêta au beau milieu du campus grec. D'aucuns auraient pu se demander comment un train en fonctionnement pouvait se retrouver au beau milieu d'une école. D'aucuns ne se poseraient alors pas la bonne question, qui était la suivante : comment un train pouvait _rouler_ jusqu'à une île ? La réponse, bien que peu satisfaisante pour les Moldus comme pour les théoriciens de la magicologie, était fort simple : magie. À condition que les distances ne soient pas excessives, et que la mer ne soit pas trop agitée, il était théoriquement possible au Scivoloso de glisser sur l'eau, pour la raison improbable qu'il avançait plus vite que la vitesse à laquelle les rails qui le supportaient s'enfonçaient dans la mer sous son poids. Moyennant une trajectoire cahotique et un angle improbable, et à la condition préalable d'avoir laissé sur le continent une partie de ses voitures, le train avait pu traverser les bras de mer de l'archipel grec pour rejoindre l'île anonyme abritant l'Institut Grec de Magie Avancée _Perséphone Coré_.

Deux élèves y étaient montées. Deux filles nées sur l'Île de Stamfani la même année, à quelques mois différence et quelques centaines de mètres de distance. Deux filles aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. L'une, Sophía Apíōnellis, était une princesse, unique héritière de la famille la plus puissante de Grèce, l'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Europe. Son père, Theógnōstos Apíōnellis, était parmi tant d'autres titres et attributions le propriétaire officiel de l'Île de Stamfani, et le dirigeant officieux du pays (malheureusement pour lui, le titre de Marionnettiste Suprême n'était pas légalement reconnu). L'autre fille, Psamáthē Xérispolis, était une roturière. Sang-pure, comme tous les habitants de Stamfani, mais dépourvue d'ascendance notable. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose que Sophía n'avait pas, et jalousait intérieurement : quoi que fasse la petite princesse, quoi que son père lui offre, quoi que la vénale directrice lui accorde, Psamáthē la surpasserait toujours dans le domaine intellectuel. À la naissance, Sophía avait presque tout reçu. Psamáthē n'avait reçu que son esprit, mais elle n'avait rien à envier à sa suzeraine, car celui-ci dépassait de loin ce à quoi le pouvoir de l'argent pouvait mener. Alors ne pouvant la surpasser, Sophía l'avait achetée. Elle avait fait de Psamáthē son amie par intérêt. _Son propre intérêt_. Psamáthē le savait, et ne perdait pas de vue qu'elle devait construire sa vie à la sueur de son front et non au gré des faveurs de sa bienfaitrice.

.

* * *

.

Le carosse manqua de s'écraser. À cause de la disposition particulière de l'Institut de Salem, le point de rendez-vous avait été convenu au Nord de la ville, et Florine avait dû le faire atterrir… invisible. Celle-ci sauta au sol, tandis que le carosse redevenait visible.

– Du calme, Mihrab ! Tout doux, Vigrid !

– Ce sont de bien belles bêtes que vous avez là ! constata l'homme fort séduisant qui avait guidé le carrosse à sa zone d'atterrissage grâce à l'aide d'un sort de détresse.

Florine adressa un signe de tête neutre à son interlocuteur, une sangle d'attelage entre les dents.

– Christian Mason, se présenta-t-il en tendant une main que Florine serra. Je suis le père de Danielle.

– Florine Brindargent, directrice-adjointe de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Où est votre fille ?

– Elle est allée aider le professeur Bullis-Duriot à ramener ses affaires. Les voilà, justement !

Tirant deux chariots de bagage empruntés à un hotel, les deux participants de l'Institut de Salem abordaient la place. L'aîné, Léandord Bullis-Duriot, était un Canadien, ancien élève de l'Académie de Banff, et professeur de Magicologie de l'Institut de Salem. La cadette, Danielle Bourgeois, était une élève de la Division Zeta, très douée en Métamorphose, en Magicologie, et une occlumens accomplie. Danielle avait la peau ambrée, le chignon haut et le dos droit. Ses cheveux roux encadraient un visage fin, où deux yeux en amande aux iris marron brillaient d'intelligence et de calme. Elle inclina la tête :

– Bonjour, Professeure Brindargent. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.

– Honneur partagé, Danielle. Ma collègue va vous aider à monter vos bagages.

À cet instant, la porte du carosse s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux touffes de cheveux frisés bondirent au sol.

– C'est moi qui ai sauté le plus loin !

– Tricheuse, t'as fait deux petits pas !

– On va leur demander ! Laquelle de nous deux a sauté le plus loin, Miss Brindargent ?

– Il me semble que c'est Nyurapayia, répondit calmement l'enseignante.

– C'est pas juste, elle a triché…, marmonna Isadora. Je demande réparation. Concours de pompes, Pia ?

– Avec plaisir, Isa !

Florine sourit : les deux adolescentes débordaient d'énergie, et les longs trajets en carrosse les faisaient trépigner. Danielle détailla ses deux nouvelles camarades avec étonnement. L'une d'elles, la dénommée Isa, portait un mini-short blanc en toile épaisse, des sandales de cuir tressées jusqu'à mi-cheville et un t-shirt blanc distendu arborant un logo à moitié effacé de quelque marque moldue sur lequel était épinglé une broche représentant un soleil doré. Sa peau n'était guère plus claire que la sienne, et son épaisse crinière frisée, une teinte plus sombre. Ses iris étaient eux aussi un peu plus clairs que les siens, et étrangement cerclés de cyan. L'autre, Pia, ou plutôt Nyurapayia, avait la peau plus sombre, les cheveux plus courts, et le visage plus rond. Mais si ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit, son regard exprimait la même espièglerie que sa camarade. Sa tenue était similaire, mais les sandales laissaient place à des bottes montantes, et au lieu d'un t-shirt, elle portait une tunique de juste bariolée, ornée de tout un tas de tresses colorées, de perles de bois et de petites figurines. Ce qui ressortait des deux filles, actuellement mains au sol en train d'enchaîner les pompes, c'était une franche camaraderie. Si ce n'était leur physique franchement différent, on aurait plus les prendre pour des sœurs. Des demi-sœurs, peut-être ?

– De quelle école sont originaires ces deux filles ? s'enquit Danielle auprès de Miss Brindargent.

– Nyurapayia Nakamarra est originaire d'Australie. Nous l'avons récupérée avec une camarade et leur professeure d'Herbologie sur le Campus Flottant d'Arnhem hier. Nous avons ensuite volé toute la nuit, et nous sommes arrivés au petit matin au cœur du Brésil pour récupérer Isadora Castilho ainsi que l'une de ses enseignantes. Puis après un très long voyage qui nous aura pris près de dix-huit heures, nous avons enfin atteint Ozarkhawk, où une jeune amérindienne nommée Nizhoni Bylilly nous a rejoints. Et après une petite nuit de sommeil et quelques heures de vol… nous voilà !

– Attendez… vous voulez dire qu'elles ne se connaissent que depuis… hier matin !? s'étonna l'américaine.

– Dix-huit heures de vol et une nuit ensembles, ça rapproche ! sourit Miss Brindargent. Elles se sont mutuellement adoptées. Et je suis sûre que tu seras aussi bien intégrée à ton tour !

– J'en suis persuadée, sourit Danielle.

– Allez les filles, on y va ! annonça vivement la jeune enseignante. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… deux…

– Top ! s'écria Isa. J'ai gagné !

– Vous voilà à égalité. Et maintenant ? Une petite pause sur les concours ?

– Vous rigolez ?! s'écria Isa. Maintenant qu'on est un nombre pair on va pouvoir faire un tutti frutti par équipe !

.

* * *

.

 _Et voilà qui conclut cette introduction, à propos du Projet Rosa que la précédente conclusion a introduit. Rendez-vous pour la rentrée de BeauX+ !_


	2. Le Projet Rosa (1 sur 2)

Je viens de tomber sur une dragée surprise à la vanille. Le truc c'est qu'en fait, elle sont censées être TOUTES à la pomme. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle était si peu chères (2€50 le kg). L'avantage, cependant, c'est que surprise ou non, c'est que des bons goûts.  
Je savais pas quoi dire pour cette intro, alors je vous raconte ma vie. De rien. Et celui-là… menthe, je dirais.

.

 _Previously, in the Faille des Pyrénées…_ Nous commencions par un chapitre qui devait être jouissif pour ceux qui ont lu les _**Destins Parallèles**_ de moi-même et le tome 2 des **Marchands de Secrets** de **DreamerintheSky**. Nous avons suivi trois véhicules magiques pouvant, contrairement au Poudlard Express, voyager un peu partout : le Carrosse Volant de Beauxbâtons, le Scivoloso, train glissant de Fin'Arte del Magia, et le Morskoyvolk, célèbre voilier sous-marin de Durmstrang. Et… et c'est tout en fait. Mais c'était cool.

.

BONJOUR **DREAMER** ! MOI AUSSI JE CRIE ET JE DANSE QUAND JE SUIS CONTENT !  
Oui je me donne à fond sur celui-là ! J'ai une occasion en or, alors je fonce. Et pis j'ai jamais caché ça aux gens : plus on avance, plus le Multivers se resserre et les crossovers sont nombreux.

Salut **Allan** , je t'ai déjà répondu en personne, mais ravi de te revoir ici !

Re, l'ami **Fou**. non, je n'ai pas dit leur âge. Angela a juste suggéré que les âges se situent entre 3ème et 5ème Année. Mais je te le dis déjà : il y a des 6ème Année. Pour les âges c'est plus compliqué, les différents systèmes scolaires faisant que dans la même classe, deux élèves pourraient avoir jusqu'à 3 ans d'écart !

Hello **Rominet** ! Oui en effet, Destins Parallèles est plutôt un prérequis pour cette fic. Tu peux ne pas le lire et comprendre tout quand même, mais tu manquerais énormément de background !  
En effet. Comme indiqué, Danielle Bourgeois est la fille de Christian Bourgeois. Pour rappel Christian c'est le petit frère d'Exane, qui est dans la même classe que Ryan Sullivan et Luna Lovegood (et là t'as de la crossréférence ELM/MDS/Parfum des Arums/Harry Potter !). Et Danielle, c'est aussi la grande soeur du Chaotique Léon Bourgeois, Kappa de Salem (crossréférence MDS/Wiccans de Salem). On s'y perd un peu hein ? Ha ha !

Salut **Miss Hiwatari** ! C'est assez ironique, venant de quelqu'un avec un nom (ou du moins un pseudo) pareil… Si t'as trouvé ça compliqué, ma pauvre les deux prochains chapitres vont être une torture ! Désolé !  
Oui j'arrive à m'en sortir, avec plein de fiches, et un tableur ! Question d'organisation. D'ailleurs quand lesdits deux chapitres seront passés, je mettrai mon tableau sur le wiki.

.

Allez, on y go ! Dans ce chapitre : des gens. Très. Et pas mal d'insubordination, bande de sales jeunes.

.

* * *

.

 **2) Le Projet Rosa (1/2)**

Mathis reçut un coussin au visage. Il l'écarta négligemment, et croisa le regard moqueur de Nil.

– Allez bouge-toi, ils vont bientôt arriver. On va descendre au lac.

– Où sont les autres ?

– Émi est partie je-sais-pas-où avec Sertorius. Ça doit concerner Visperi. Karol et Juliette cherchent Camille qui s'est encore paumée, je crois du côté du terrain de parkour. Erwin est en train de se remaquiller dans votre chambre…

– Hé je ne me maquille pas ! s'écria l'intéressé depuis les escaliers qui descendaient des dortoirs vers la salle commune du Pavillon Rouge.

– Tu devrais, vu ta tronche. Et sinon il me semble qu'Angela est déjà sur place avec Raven et Mimi.

– Ok.

Mathis attrapa son gilet, et entreprit de l'enfiler en marchant. Devant son allure débraillée, Nilüfer ricana. Erwin soupira, et entreprit d'empêcher son compagnon de chambre d'atteindre à la réputation de son école en se présentant ainsi aux invités. Nil fit remarquer qu'il devait être le seul adolescent de quatorze ans à connaître le sortilège de repassage de chemises. Tous trois rejoignirent Lorna et Eefie au niveau de la fontaine Flamel, et c'est à cinq qu'ils franchirent le délicat portail argenté. Mathis n'avait jamais vu autant d'élèves emprunter le chemin menant au lac. Lui-même ne l'avait emprunté jusqu'au bout qu'une seule fois, durant un cours de Zoomagicologie portant sur les veracrasses car le petit lac en regorgeait. En fait, quasiment tous les élèves étaient déjà au bord du lac ou sur le chemin. Nil fit remarquer qu'ils étaient presque alignés, dans une sorte de semi-discipline militaire. Le fameux décorum superficiel français.

C'est au bord du lac que le trio rejoignit Mydian, Angela et Raven. La polonaise était en grande discussion avec Cynder Travis, la fille du prof d'anglais, accompagnée de ses inséparables amis Aloïs Niafasen, petit frère des jumeaux ErKa, et Eva Soriano, la petite sœur du regretté Jorge Soriano. Nil se jeta sur la petite espagnole, la prenant dans ses bras. Eva savait qu'elle exprimait là des choses liées pour la plupart à Jorge, mais préféra en rire avec joie, entraînant son aînée dans une ronde. Mathis checka avec les deux autres, et le groupe se mit à discuter.

Karol et Camille les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, Juliette les ayant lâchées en cours de route pour rejoindre ses camarades.

– Personne n'a vu Émi ? s'enquit la Corse.

– Elle est avec Serpent, répondit Nil. Je pense qu'ils sont avec Carter et Visperi.

– Carter ? releva Karol. Comment ça se fait que c'est lui qui gère _ça_ ?

 _Ça_ , c'était l'arrivée à l'Académie de Visperi Glazkov, la sœur aînée de Sertorius, qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie enfermée dans l'asile de la Giraglia par son propre père, pour la seule raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de septère. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle allait l'éclipser aux yeux de la noblesse locale en apparaissant comme fondatrice de la Maison de Don Glazkov… Mais maintenant que son frère avait obtenue pour elle une grâce prévôtaire, les choses allaient changer.

– Madame Maxime doit être présente pour accueillir les étrangers, et Tata Flo conduit le carrosse avec Attorney, énonça Mathis en jetant un regard en biais à Cynder, qui lui adressa un doigt d'honneur (Cynder Travis était la nièce de la directrice-adjointe Florine Brindargent, et Mathis ne perdait jamais une occasion de la taquiner sur le sujet). Étant donné que Delacour et Fauchet sont partis à la PSAF pour ramener les assistants, il reste peu de profs responsables à part Pluiedeglace qui coordonne les derniers préparatifs du Pavillon Bleu parce qu'elle est une des seules profs à pouvoir y rentrer, et… Carter.

Les autres firent le tour des noms de professeurs dans leur tête, et la plupart acquiescèrent. Sauf Erwin qui tint à relever :

– Le Moal n'est pas si mal. C'est un sale type, mais il peut tout à fait gérer ça. Et le Dr Beauxbatons aussi.

– Comme tu l'as bien souligné, c'est un sale type. Pas le premier contact rêvé avec le monde extérieur pour Visperi… quant à Eugène, je pense qu'elle doit en avoir assez de voir des médicomages en blouses blanches…

– Ah oui, concéda l'alsacien. Mais peut-être que…

– Vous avez entendu ? le coupa Camille en sautillant.

– Non, qu…

 _BBBRRRRR… BBBRRRRRRRR… BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !_

La surface du petit lac se mit à bouillonner de plus en plus fort, comme s'il entrait en ébullition. Puis la surface explosa dans un tonnerre assourdissant, tandis qu'un trois mâts à plusieurs étages surgissait de l'eau jusqu'à presque rompre le contact avec la surface, avant de redescendre brutalement, provoquant une vague qui fit reculer dans un piaillement collectif les premiers rangs d'élèves. Presque aussitôt, la porte de la cabine principale s'ouvrit à la volée, et un grand blond en sortit en tempête, braillant dans une langue nordique en faisant des grands gestes.

– Du Norvégien, reconnut Mydian.

– Il dit quoi l'monsieur ? s'enquit Nil.

– Il dit, textuellement : "Putain, il fait aussi chaud que dans le cul d'un éruptif, on va crever !"

Deux adolescents sortirent à sa suite. Le premier était un brun à lunettes, plutôt trapu malgré une bonne taille. Le second aussi grand que l'adulte qui devait être un professeur, et ses cheveux blonds pâles reflétaient le soleil matinal des Pyrénées.

– Lui c'est mon cousin, indiqua Mydian. Eirik Appelbaum. Vu que le prof a gueulé en norvégien et que l'autre lui parle, et vu que mon cousin est élève à la Hekseri Akademiet qui se situe en Norvège, je devine qu'ils viennent tous les trois du même endroit.

– Ce bateau n'appartient pas à Durmstrang, normalement ? remarqua Erwin.

– Si, mais si ce prof est celui auquel je pense… ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il fasse ﬁ du protocole en sortant avant le navigateur russe.

Sur le bateau, un évènement n'allait pas tarder à confirmer les soupçons de Mydian.

– En effet, il fait chaud, Professeur, mais je l'aurais fait remarquer d'une manière plus formelle, souligna Charlus. Nous sommes en France, le pays du raffinement !

– M'emmerde pas avec tes conneries, les français sont petits, puants et malpolis. J'ai pas de leçon de protocole à recevoir de chartiers !

– …

– Toi je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Eirik leva les mains en signe de reddition. C'est ce moment que le navigateur choisit pour sortir.

– Sigfus, lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

– Ionafan, répliqua nonchalament l'islandais.

– Le protocole dispose que c'est au navigateur de franchir en premier la porte du pont pour s'assurer que l'immersion s'est bien déroulée. Tu l'as outrepassé.

– J'ai outrepassé un protocole russe, fit remarquer Sigfus. Je suis islandais, mandaté par une école kalmarienne située en Norvège, et nous nous trouvons actuellement sur un territoire français. Autrement dit : j'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre.

– Professeur Matveev, nous ne devrions pas nous rapprocher du bord pour pouvoir déployer la passerelle ? intervint Charlus.

– Impossible, il n'y a pas assez de profondeur, on échouerait le Morskoyvolk avant même d'approcher à deux passerelles de distance. Il va falloir jeter la chaloupe à l'eau et y aller en petits groupes !

– Ça va être super long…

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier ! s'écria Sigfus avant d'attraper Charlus, et avec une force et une vélocité difficilement devinable à la vue de sa frêle silhouette, le balança par-dessus bord. Charlus ressortit la tête de l'eau en crachotant.

– Mais t'es cinglé ?!

– Elle est comment ? demanda l'enseignant.

– Elle est super bonne… mais c'est pas une excuse !

– Eh bien tu n'as plus qu'à rejoindre le bord à la nage, Eirik s'occupera de tes valises !

.

* * *

.

– Je rêve ou il vient de le balancer par-dessus bord ?

– Ça confirme ma théorie, répondit Mydian. Mathis, je te présente Sigfus Leifsson. Un mélange entre Attorney pour la stabilité mentale et Carter pour le cynisme, avec le caractère impulsif de Goizane.

– Il est encore temps de fuir ? s'enquit Nil.

– Trop tard, désolée.

Nil poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. D'autre gens commençaient à sortir sur le pont, tandis que les deux professeurs s'affairaient à faire descendre une large barque à fond plat à l'aide l'un de sa baguette, l'autre d'une espèce de sceptre.

Yevfroniy bouscula Ophélia devant la porte pour sortir le premier. En guise d'excuse, il lui adressa un grognement neutre sans même se retourner. L'anglaise serra les dents, mais se tut. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui faire payer toute l'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve durant le voyage. Quand Isaki franchit la petite porte à son tour, elle passa le bras autour de son cou, et s'exclama :

– Il fait meilleur ici, hein !

– J'apprécie ce petit air tiède, je l'avoue ! confirma le sud-africain. Caaren, tu peux sortir, il fait super bon ici !

D'un pas digne, le dos droit, le menton haut, la Grande-Duchesse du Transvaal Lady Caaren von Adowa franchit la porte de cabine du Morskoyvolk. Elle posa un regard empreint de solennité autour d'elle. Puis un sourire enfantin barra le visage de la petite blonde.

– _Ag_ , c'est _bladdy befok_ !

– _Ja-nee_ , confirma son compatriote.

– Pardon ! Convoi exceptionnel !

Les adolescents s'écartèrent, tandis que les bagages volaient de la cale au pont à l'aide de sorts jetés par les deux garçons de Banff. Ces deux-là se détestaient, et à chaque fois qu'un conflit éclatait, le Professeur Leifsson les punissait en les chargeant d'une corvée. Après les avoir copieusement insultés en plusieurs langues et avoir menacé de les jeter par-dessus bord. Ce qu'il avait déjà visiblement fait aujourd'hui.

– Je rêve où il y a quelqu'un qui nage ? s'étonna Isaki.

Les trois adolescents s'approchèrent du plat-bord, et eurent une magnifique vision de Charlus Glenn en train de se démener avec les algues pour rejoindre le bord, sous le regard perplexe de la foule française.

– Je vois qu'ils se bousculent pour l'aider, ironisa Ophélia. Ah, salut la marmotte, bien dormi ?

Sandra eut un sourire endormi, qui ne détonna pas avec ta tête echevelée. Elle ajusta ses lunettes teintées.

– Oh, rien de particulier, répondit Ophélia à la question de la muette. Sigfus a juste balancé Charlus par-dessus bord. … En effet, rien à signaler. T'as remonté Peeping Tom ?

Ophélia se retourna.

– Ha, merci t'assures !

À côté des bagages, Sandra avait posé la cage du perroquet de son amie, un sublime ara hyacinthe. Ophélia alla la chercher avec sa valise, et les fit descendre d'un sort dans la barque. En bas, réceptionnant les deux, Eirik lui jeta un regard un peu jaloux. Lui avait dû descendre ses propres valises ainsi que celles de Charlus en les portant tout en descendant à l'échelle de corde, Sigfus ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire usage de la magie…

Dans la barque, ils ne pouvaient tenir qu'à quatre à cause des valises. En comptant les deux professeurs, ils étaient seize, ou plutôt quinze puisque Charlus avait rejoint la berge par ses propres moyens, ce qui faisait quatre voyage. Le premier fut utilisé par Eirik, déjà dans la barque, Sigfus qui profita allègrement que le protocole russe disposait que le navigateur devait être le dernier à quitter le Morskoyvolk. Cependant Yevfroniy n'eut pas ces scrupules, et se paya même le luxe de sauter directement dans la barque le sac de voyage sur le dos, sans prendre la peine d'emprunter l'échelle : lui savait que la barque était insubmersible. Le quatuor anglo-africain souhaitant rester ensembles, la quatrième place fut l'objet d'une nouvelle dispute entre les deux canadiens. Sigfus lança une invective, et Nelpha eut soudain une poussée de modestie en invitant Lyon à prendre la place. Le second voyage fut occupé par le quatuor. La barque avançait rapidement sur le lac plat. Elle aborda un petit ponton, auquel elle s'arrima d'elle-même. Les quatre élèves débarquèrent en portant leurs massives valises. Un jeune professeur à lunettes les accueillit dans un anglais parfait, et leur tendit des colliers consistant en une chaine et un pendentif simple de cuivre sertie d'une large pierre noire entourée de petites pierres vertes. C'était un de ces colliers traducteurs utilisés pendant les Concours de Connaissances. Une mesure temporaire, les élèves du programme d'échange ayant été informés de l'importance pour eux d'apprendre le Français. Heureusement, le système des parchemins luisants avait depuis longtemps fait ses preuves.

C'est pendant que le troisième voyage de la barque revenait que le carrosse volant pointa à l'horizon. Les étrangers, et les élèves de 1ère et 2ème Année qui ne l'avaient jamais vu furent émerveillés par l'immense citrouille d'argent tirée par sept chevaux volants géants. À l'allure où il avait approché, le carrosse atterrit juste avant que la barque s'arrime au ponton pour la quatrième fois. Nelpha Zellars qui débarquait de celle-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il se retourna. La grande porte du carosse s'ouvrit, et alors qu'une rampe se déployait assez lentement, une silhouette bondit au sol depuis l'avant du carrosse, suivie d'une autre. Deux jeunes femmes : la première aux cheveux presque blancs, et la seconde, plus petite, à la tête surmontée d'une massive crinière rousse.

Dans le carosse, Nyurapayia trépignait d'impatience. Dès que la porte s'était ouverte, elle avait fait mine de bondir dans le vide. Mais l'enseignante du Campus Flottant qui les avait accompagnées lui signifia de ne pas faire honte à la réputation de son école en se comportant comme un primate, et elle dut ronger son frein en compagnie de sa camarade. De l'autre côté du groupe, en compagnie de sa propre enseignante, Isadora lui tira la langue. Les premiers à emprunter la passerelle furent le professeur Léandord Bullis-Duriot, et son élève Danielle Bourgeois. Puis les autres suivirent par petits groupes. Ce fut Attorney qui leur fournit les colliers traducteurs.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont être combien ? demanda Nil. Ça commence déjà à faire beaucoup, là, je ne sais pas où on va caser tout ça !

– Ils ont prévu une soixantaine de places dans le Pavillon Bleu, indiqua Raven. Mais il faut prendre en compte que cette année, Beauxbâtons accueille la Grande Finale des Concours Européens de Connaissances. D'où les travaux.

Quatorze élèves et deux professeurs étaient descendus du bateau. Le carosse, lui, avait amené dix élèves pour quatre professeurs. Ça commençait à chiffrer.

Mathis venait de remarquer que Greta Salers, l'allemande championne d'Europe de Métamorphose et petite-amie d'Andreas Castle était descendue du carrosse, quand le Scivoloso fit son apparition. Remontant à toute allure la vallée en direction du lac, le train italien, nappé de mystère par le nuage de vapeur qui le recouvrait presqu'entièrement, fascina la plupart des personnes présentes, français comme étrangers, enfants comme adultes. En terme d'échelle, le carrosse et le voilier étaient largement disproportionné, alors que le train avait des proportions habituelles pour un tel véhicule. Mais sa vitesse inouïe, sa chatoyance nimbée, et surtout le fait qu'il semblait aller où il voulait le rendait d'autant plus impressionnant.

– Sur quoi il avance ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

La réponse, ils l'eurent moins de deux minutes plus tard, quand le train ralentit et s'arrêta juste derrière le carrosse. Des rails semblant à la fois bien solides mais nimbés de lumière se trouvaient sous le train alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là avant.

– Je crois… que les rails font partie du train, supposa Mydian.

Les occupants du train en descendirent, et tous portaient déjà un collier traducteur. Mathis en reconnut plusieurs : la grecque Psamáthe et les jumeaux italiens Erio et Iago qui avaient participé à la finale des Concours de Connaissances qui avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant à l'Académie allemande Mighty Adler. En grande discussion avec Iago, un garçon filiforme à la peau noire parlait en faisant de grands gestes. Il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, y compris l'autre fille, un peu plus grande que Psamáthe. Mais peut-être que la différence de taille s'expliquait par le port altier, presque royal de l'adolescente alors que Psamáthe se tassait visiblement à côté d'elle. Si la petite blonde descendue du bateau avait une attitude rappelant celle d'Erwin, celle que la Haute-Noblesse adoptait en public, l'attitude de la nouvelle venue rappelait désagréablement à Karol celle de leur cousin Hieronymos, un mépris rayonnant de toute-puissance comme si le Monde lui appartenait.

Tandis que trois professeurs descendaient du premier wagon, et que l'une d'eux, une femme âgée vêtue de blanc, allait s'entretenir avec le conducteur, le sixième et dernier élève descendit à son tour. Quand son pied quitta le marchepied du wagon, celui-ci fit une légère embardée. C'était compréhensible : le garçon qui venait de descendre, à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs de jais, devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt, et peser au moins deux-cents kilos. Nil siffla d'admiration.

– Wow. Sacré morceau !

– Nil ! la tança Erwin.

– On dirait un guerrier Maori, vous croyez qu'il a des tatouages ? lança Camille.

– Camille ! la tança Nil.

– Les Maoris vivent sur des îles du Pacifique, fit remarquer Mathis. Ça doit être difficile d'y aller en train…

Tout le monde étant arrivé, toute la foule se dirigea vers le château. Les 1ère Année et les étrangers furent dirigés vers le couloir Ouest, tandis que les autres s'installaient dans le Grand Réfectoire. Quand ils revinrent, les 1ère Année avaient été répartis. Rien d'inhabituel, si ce n'était l'heure. Cette année, la rentrée avait été exceptionnellement avancée de douze heures. Les nouveaux élèves s'installèrent, et attendirent avec les autres. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qui pourrait se produire ensuite. Tout était nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Les élèves étrangers furent rassemblés dans la Salle Commune E, celle équipée d'une cheminée à feu éternel, tandis que leurs professeurs furent conduits vers le bureau de la directrice. La directrice-adjointe s'occupant de la Répartition, C'est Gabrielle Delacour qui fut chargée de les briefer.

– Bienvenue à tous à l'Académie de Sorcellerie Française Beauxbâtons. Vos colliers fonctionnent tous ? Parfait ! Je suis le professeur Gabrielle Delacour, enseignante en Enchantements & Maléfices, et je serai votre référente auprès de l'Administration. Chacun d'entre vous a été sélectionné pour prendre part au Projet Rosa, un programme d'échange scolaire mondial, une première historique dans le monde magique. Vous venez de divers pays, divers continents, même, et vous avez suivi des cours spécifiques. Cette année, vous suivrez un programme adapté, intensif, qui en plus de faire de vous des pionniers, fera de vous des membres de l'élite intellectuelle. Je pense que la réputation d'excellence de notre école n'est plus à faire. Pour vous, elle sera conjuguée à la rigueur des écoles de l'Est, à la poussée à l'autonomie des écoles du Pacifique-Sud, et à tout ce qui fait de chacune de vos écoles un choix idéal. Ceci peut sembler nébuleux au premier abord, vais vous le verrez en pratique. Ici, nous n'imposons aucune méthode de travail aux enseignants, et les professeurs qui ont voyagé avec vous laisseront leur propre empreinte. Tout d'abord, nous allons passer en revue vos dossiers. Ceci devrait être assez rapide. Dans la pièce d'à côté, vous trouverez des armoires contenant des uniformes neufs rangés par taille, et dix cabines d'essayage. Je vais envoyer les dix derniers de la liste se changer maintenant, puis vous vous y rendrez un par un à la fin de votre entretien, ça devrait nous permettre de n'attendre personne. Mettez vos habits dans le petit casier portant votre nom. De Rooney à Zula, passez à côté. Vous sortez, et vous prenez la première à gauche. Ne traînez pas, et revenez ici une fois habillés. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous appeler un part un pour vérifier vos références. Caaren von Adowa ?

– Présente.

– Approche. Assied-toi ici. Caaren, tu es née le 20 février 2004 dans le Transvaal, en Afrique du Sud. Exact ?

– Oui Madame.

– Tu es élève de Palier de Drakensberg, en quatrième année. Excellente en magie traditionnelle, tes résultats dans cette discipline t'ont largement valu ta place ici, bien que tes autres résultats soient tout aussi probants. Tu es aéromancienne. Quelle charge plane peux-tu lever ?

– 33 kg en colonne serrée, 57 kg en geyser, 71 kg en poussée canon, énuméra la sud-africaine.

– C'est correct. Tu seras sûrement ravie d'apprendre que notre enseignante en magie élémentaire, fraîchement débarquée du Brésil, est aéromancienne. Tu as l'âge révolu, et le niveau suffisant. Préfères-tu suivre les cours de 4ème, ou de 5ème Année ?

– 4ème Année, Madame. Je n'ai pas le niveau suffisant en Potions, et la période couverte par le programme d'Histoire de la Magie en 4ème Année m'intéresse beaucoup.

Ladite période couvrait un demi-siècle, allant de la création du Registre des Naissances Vélanes en 1903 à la chute du Régime de Grindelwald en 1945.

– Aucun problème. Tu peux passer à côté pour te changer.

– Merci Madame.

– Erio et Iago Alessandri ?

– Oui !

– Oui !

– Venez tous les deux. Vos dossiers sont très similaires… Vous êtes nés en Italie le 12 décembre 2004. Exact ?

– Oui.

– Élèves à Fin'Arte Del Magia. De bons résultats en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Potions. Une légère différence au niveau de l'Art Magique. Iago, tu as moins la fibre artistique ?

– J'aspire à plus… d'action, Madame.

– Ce qui explique l'intérêt porté au Duel dans ta lettre de motivation. 4ème Année tous les deux, et inscription aux cours d'Art du Combat et au Club Duel pour Iago, ça vous convient ?

– Parfait !

– Je veux bien être inscrit au Club Duel, intervint timidement Erio.

– Ce sera fait. Allez vous changer. Sophía Apíonellis ?

La jeune grecque alla s'asseoir en silence face à l'enseignante.

– Sophía, tu es…

– Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer, la coupa l'adolescente d'un ton glacial.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Plusieurs s'attendirent à voir l'enseignante s'énerver. C'est pourtant avec le sourire et un ton toujours empreint de gentillesse que Miss Delacour répliqua :

– Tu sauras, jeune fille, qu'ici la seule autorité supérieure à celles des professeurs, c'est celle de la directrice. Je me moque que tu sois une espèce de princesse dans ton pays. Si tu ne te plies pas aux règles de politesse élémentaire, nous te ferons plier de force. Tu es donc née sur l'Île de Stamfani le 6 juillet 2004 ?

– Oui.

– Oui Madame, corrigea la prof.

– Oui, Madame.

– Élève à l'Institut Perséphone. Tes résultats sont assez satisfaisants, sans être transcendants. Sauf en Métamorphose. Tu aspires à devenir animagus ?

– Oui, Madame.

– Nos deux enseignantes en Métamorphose sont animagi. Tu seras entre de bonnes mains pour cela. À quelle discipline as-tu adhéré ?

– Je suis disciple de Poséidon, Madame, répondit Sophía en sortant son pendentif d'argent de son col.

– Pure et dure ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu suis uniquement les enseignements recommandés ? Ainsi que la Métamorphose, bien sûr.

– Oui, Madame.

– Tu as donc des lacunes en Runes, et un sérieux retard en Potions. 4ème Année, Étude des Ingrédients au moins jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, et cours de soutien en Potions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Va te changer.

– Oui, Madame.

L'adolescente bouillait intérieurement. C'est les poings serrés et le dos à l'équerre qu'elle quitta la pièce. Miss Delacour s'accorda un soupir.

– Eirik Appelbaum ?

– Présent.

– Né le 23 mai 2003 en Hordaland au sud de la Norvège, étudiant à la Hekseri Akademiet, dans la Maison de l'Instinct ?

– Exact, Madame.

– Des résultats plus qu'excellents en Sortilèges et en Art du Combat. Une médaille d'or aux Concours de Connaissance 2014 en Duel, d'ailleurs. La Final avait eu lieu à la NS2H, c'est ça ?

– Oui Madame. Le duel a eu lieu sur le canal, chaque combattant se tenant dans une gondole.

– Tu indiques que tu souhaite suivre l'option Divination. Tu préfères rejoindre le groupe d'une classe antérieure, ou ton bagage personnel est suffisant ?

– J'ai beaucoup étudié les arts divinatoires pour optimiser mes prédictions en Astroplanétatique, Madame. Je pense être capable de suivre les cours.

– Parfait. 6ème Année, ça devrait convenir. Tu seras exempt d'examens, puisqu'il n'en existe pas d'équivalent dans ton école. Suivant… pardon suivante : Danielle Bourgeois ? Assieds-toi. Danielle, tu es née le 24 janvier 2005 dans le Massachusetts. À Salem… Tu habites juste à côté de l'Institut ?

La jeune américain dénia de la tête.

– Mmh mmh. Paradoxalement, les quartiers sorciers sont assez éloignés de l'Institut, répondit Danielle. Les grands procès ont obligé la communauté à… décentraliser.

– Je vois que tu as fait toute ta scolarité dans la Division Zeta. C'est signe de résultats constants. D'assez bons résultats généraux, je vois. Mister Sharton m'a fait part de ton intérêt pour la Métamorphose. Tu souhaites que je t'inscrive au module de Métamorphose du professeur Ingram ?

– Avec plaisir, Madame !

– Nous disons donc… 4ème Année… et module de Métamorphose. Tu peux aller te changer ! Nizhoni Bylilly ?

– Présente !

– Nizhoni… je n'ai pas de date ni de lieu de naissance pour toi. Une explication ?^

– Je suis née dans la tribu souterraine Atala, une très ancienne tribue sorcière vivant sous Monument Valley. C'est mes ancêtres qui ont fondé Ozarkhawk, d'ailleurs. Chez nous, écrire le nom de quelqu'un est considéré comme une malédiction, car on l'emprisonne dans les mots comme le sont les histoires. C'est pourquoi nous refusons d'être portés à tout registre. Le gouvernement n'y voit aucun inconvénient, car nous payons nos impôts au nombre de tête, et refusons toute aide. Je suis née en Utah au cours du tardif automne 2002.

– C'est… hum, d'accord. Ça devrait suffir. Au vu de tes résultats, je t'inscris directement en 6ème Année. Des préférences ? En magie élémentaire, peut-être ?

– Géomancie, Madame. Et si possible, j'aimerais suivre le cours d'Art du Combat.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Va te changer.

– Puis-je conserver mon _atsii_ ?

– Ton ?

– Mon… ma couronne, traduisit l'adolescente en désignant l'espèce de diadème de bois qu'elle portait dans le chignon tiré encadrant son visage d'ambre.

– Bien sûr ! Pardon, c'est ma faute, j'ai oublié de préciser : tout effet personnel porté ne dénaturant, remplaçant, ni ne masquant les éléments de l'uniforme sont autorisés. Cela inclut les divers bijoux, accessoires, vêtements de tête ne masquant pas le visage, etc… Je m'excuse. Ceux qui sont déjà revenus et qui ont des effets entrant dans ces catégories à récupérer, allez-y en même temps que Nizhoni. Prévenez ceux qui sont encore à côté, merci.

Psamáthe, qui était déjà revenue, se hâta de retourner cherche son médaillon de disciple de Zélos, divinité de l'ardeur et de la rivalité, et guide des duellistes. La prof appela l'élève suivante.

– Isadora Castilho ?

– Présente !

– Isadora, tu es née au Brésil le 7 décembre 2003… Ce qui veut dire que tu as déjà effectué ton premier semestre de quatrième année ?

– En effet, Madame !

– Disciple du Soleil. C'est plutôt rare…

– Une chance sur 5, Madame, répondit Isadora, en passant inconsciemment le bout des doigts sur son pin's doré.

– Aéromancienne… certifiée d'État. À ton âge, c'est impressionnant !

– J'ai eu la chance de suivre les cours du _senhor_ Casdoso dès ma première année, Madame !

– Par curiosité, quelle charge plane peux-tu lever ?

– 50 kg en colonne serrée, 80 kg en geyser, et 100 kg en poussée canon. Les évaluations sont à poids calibrés, mais sinon je pense pouvoir monter à 115 kg en poussée sans vent contraire.

– C'est impressionnant ! Ça le serait d'autant plus si tes autres notes suivaient… C'est assez moyen, je me dois de le souligner. En Potions, c'est même une catastrophe, et en Botanique, ça pèche un peu sur la pratique. Cependant tu te rattrapes très bien sur la Magie Élémentaire et… le Tissage de Sorts. Tiens, c'est original ça ! Hum, tu n'es probablement pas sans savoir que c'est ta professeure, la _senhora_ Delgado, qui enseignera ces deux matières. Pour le reste, je vais te demander un effort supplémentaire. Beauxbâtons est une école d'enseignement général, tu ne pourras pas te contenter d'exceller dans une ou deux matières et négliger toutes les autres.

– D'accord ! Merci Madame !

– Je t'en prie. Malgré ton âge, je vais devoir te demander de rejoindre la 4ème Année. Pas d'objection ?

– Non, Madame.

– À tout à l'heure alors. Ridha Demsiri ?

Le colossal adolescent se leva, et se fraya difficilement un passage dans la foule. Quand il s'assit en face de la petite française, la chaise protesta dans un grincement.

– Ridha, tu es né le 23 février 2003 dans le gouvernorat d'Assouan. Tu es doué en runes coptes, ainsi qu'en langues étrangères, puisque tu parles couramment cinq langues. Quelles sont-elles ?

– Nubien, Arabe, Copte, Berbère et Français, Madame, répondit Ridha d'une voix juste assez haut-perchée pour paraître incongrue.

– Français ? Pourquoi portes-tu un collier, alors ?

– Pour être compris de mes camarades du programme d'échange, expliqua l'égyptien.

– Ah, c'est très bien. Hum… tu es donc étudiant à Isis la Grande… Si je ne m'abuse, cette école n'enseigne que la géomancie, exact ?

– Exact Madame.

– Tu as l'affinité ?

– Non, Madame.

– Pourtant, je remarque que tes résultats sont plus que satisfaisants. Hum, il me semble que le système d'évaluation standard égyptien repose sur la portée d'une sphère de sable, et la levée d'une colonne de diamètre défini. Exact ?

– Oui, Madame.

– Et quels sont tes résultats ?

– En masse dense, 95 centimètres sphériques, et 3m40 de colonne. En plus nous sommes évalués sur le champ d'action en nuée légère, pour apprendre à contrôler les tempêtes de sable. J'ai un champ d'action optimal de 16 mètres à 170°.

– C'est plus que correct. Comme tes résultats, d'ailleurs… Tu es assez âgé pour passer tes examens de septième année, et pourtant, tu as explicitement demandé dans ta lettre de motivation d'être inscrit en 6ème Année et de passer le B.A.N.Q.U.E.T., une explication à cela ?

– J'aimerais faire mes études supérieures à Chevalier-Lys, et j'ai remarqué les lacunes dans notre propre programme pour rejoindre une des filières qui m'intéressent.

– Cela te conviendrait-il d'être inscrit en 6ème Année, mais de suivre les cours de 7ème Année pour les matières où tu es le plus avancé ?

– Ça serait parfait, Madame.

– Tu peux aller te changer, alors.

– Je ne crois pas trouver un uniforme à ma taille…, déplora le jeune homme.

Gabrielle sourit.

– Tout nos uniformes sont taillés sur mesure. Ne t'inquiète pas, Beauxbâtons n'exclura jamais personne. Allez, suivant ! Moon Eun-Jae…

– Je suis là.

– Approche donc, je ne mord pas. Moon… pardonne-moi si ma question est déplacée, mais que signifie ce N dans la case genre ?

– Je suis de genre neutre, Madame, répondit Moon avec aplomb.

Pour la première fois, Gabrielle Delacour se permit de détailler son interlocuteur. Interlocutrice ? Impossible en effet de déterminer un genre de manière strictement binaire pour l'adolescent·e, dont les cheveux mi-longs méchés d'or et d'argent masquaient à moitié un visage délicat aux lèvres droite. Ses vêtements consistaient en un jean slim pâle et un chemisier bouffant blanc. Ses converses étaient mal lacées, et surtout dépareillées, et ses bras chargés de bracelets en lacets de cuir colorés. La petite blonde haussa les épaules.

– Comment dois-je m'adresser à toi ?

– La langue française a de sérieuses lacunes, fit remarquer Moon. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver sur internet, j'ai le sentiment que le plus approprié est d'employer le pronom ael, et les accords féminins.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Moon, tu es née dans la province du Gangwon le 15 mai 2006… tu es en troisième année à l'Institut Coréen de l'Art. Ah, j'ignorais que l'école coréenne commençait à dix ans ?

– Comme ici, Madame, confirma Moon. Oui.

– De très bons résultats. Tes connaissances des runes sont impressionnantes, je lis là que tu maîtrises six systèmes. Par contre il n'est pas précisé lesquels.

– Futhark, Futhorc, Celtique, Protoslave, Japonais, et Silla, énuméra l'adolescent·e.

– Hé bien ! Voilà qui est impressionnant. Hum… malgré tes résultats tu es encore jeune… tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'inscrive en 3ème Année ?

– Aucun, Madame.

– Très bien. Tu peux aller te changer. Tu… euh… tu peux choisir l'uniforme qui te convient, je suppose.

– Merci, Madame, sourit Moon.

– Hé bien… un tiers de fait ! constata l'enseignante. Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée. Attaquons la deuxième décade avec… Charlus Glenn ?

– Présent !

L'adolescent s'avança. Il ne portait pas la lourde cape de fourrure des élèves de la Hekseri, mais portait son uniforme bleu sur lequel figurait un symbole en forme de cœur celtique. C'était le garçon brun à lunettes du bateau. Il avait les yeux sombres qui portaient sur l'enseignante un regard tranquille. Gabrielle ne possédait certes qu'un quart de sang de vélane, mais elle avait l'habitude d'attirer les regards masculins. Pourtant, celui de Charlus était à la fois chaleureux comme le foyer, et glacial comme la pierre. Un regard de donjon.

– Charlus, tu es né le 15 mars 2003 en Hinnøya. Ah, si je ne m'abuse, c'est là que se trouve la Hekseri Akademiet ?

– En effet, Madame, répondit Charlus d'un ton posé. Mais l'école se trouve bien plus au Nord que mon village. Le climat n'y est pas plus clément pour autant.

L'aplomb de l'adolescent perturbait un peu l'enseignante, qui se reprit.

– Tu es préfet de la Maison du Cœur. Doué en Combat, en Runes, en Sortilèges, en Potions, et… en cuisine ?

– Les élèves de la Maison du Cœur doivent se faire à manger eux-mêmes à tour de rôle, expliqua le norvégien. C'est bon pour la cohésion du groupe. Et j'adore cuisiner, j'endosse souvent le rôle de chef.

– Ha ha, j'espère que la cuisine d'ici sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, alors. Je t'inscris en 6ème Année, avec tes cours en plus… une demande particulière ?

– Puis-je rejoindre le club de duel, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai ouï dire que vos cours de sortilèges n'étaient malheureusement pas autant axés sur l'offensif que les nôtres.

– Ils le seront cette année suite à la réforme du programme, mais il n'y a pas de souci. Passe à côté. Ophélia Haley ?

La petite anglaise sourit. Blonde comme les blés mûrs, les yeux noisette, elle avait le port droit de la noblesse, et l'attitude nonchalante d'une fille de moldu. C'était effectivement la fille d'un sang-pur, Britannicus Haley : membre du Magenmagot, membre du conseil d'administration du Collège Poudlard… et traître à son sang. Il avait épousé une moldue, Lauren Mill. Ophélia s'assit face à l'enseignante, et sourit de plus belle.

– Tu m'as l'air heureuse d'être ici, Ophélia, constata inutilement Miss Delacour.

– C'est grâce à mon père que Poudlard a accepté de participer. J'ai conscience de ma chance, même si je dois ma présence ici à mes résultats et non à quelque piston.

– En effet. Mais commençons par le commencement. Tu es née dans le Yorkshire le 21 mai 2004. Répartie à Poufsouffle en 2015. Magnifique palmarès en Métamorphose, et en Potions…

– J'aime les trucs qui se transforment, justifia Ophélia.

– Je vois ça. Bons résultats en Sortilèges. Un peu moins en Astronomie. Options… Divination, moyen aussi. Soin aux Créatures Magiques, c'est mieux. C'est toujours le professeur Hagrid qui enseigne cette matière ?

– En effet confirma Ophélia. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'il était assez… proche de la directrice.

– Jeune fille, je doute que ce soit pertinent…

– Pardon, Madame.

– Tes résultats globaux sont plutôt bons, mais tu as quelques lacunes. Tu en penses quoi ?

– Que je devrais aller en 4ème Année, Madame.

– Si tu le souhaites ainsi. Un choix supplémentaire ?

– On a le droit de postuler pour entrer dans une équipe de Cognepoing ?

– Pas de souci, si tu t'en sens capable et qu'une place est libre en équipe Junior. Va te changer, maintenant. Et la suivante est : Duneska Henry ?

– J'arrive, Madame.

Une énorme masse de tresse noire surmontant une petite robe noire qui glissait au sol s'avança. Malgré la hauteur de certaines tresses, le tout ne culminait pas à plus d'un mètre cinquante. La robe s'assit en face de l'enseignante, et deux petites mains recouvertes de mitaines, perdues au milieu de manches immenses, surgirent, et écartèrent la masse de cheveux, révélant un petit visage à la peau sombre recouverte de lignes de runes entrelacées peintes en blanc. Au milieu de tout ça poignaient deux grands yeux, aux iris entièrement bleue cyan.

– Duneska, tu es née sur l'île de Sainte-Lucie le 12 novembre 2006, et tu as étudié sur l'Île aux Sorciers. Exact ?

– Exactement exact, M'dame !

– Tu es la meilleure de ta promo… de première année. Tu devais rentrer en deuxième année, et pourtant tu as demandé à participer au Projet Rosa en tant qu'élève de troisième année.

– J'ai l'âge requis, fit remarquer la lucienne. Madame, ajouta-t-elle après coup.

– Hum. Hum… oui, en effet. Hé bien ce n'est pas à moi de m'y opposer, puisqu'il semble que tes professeurs se soient tous mis d'accord pour te recommander à l'échange. Une raison particulière au fait de quitter ton école si jeune ?

– L'opportunité, Madame. Depuis que mes pouvoirs ont été découverts, je vis sur l'Île aux Sorciers. Ça simplifie la logistique, d'avoir aménagé une ancienne auberge du vieux village pour en faire un orphelinat. L'Île est mon foyer. L'Île est mon école. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en plus mon Monde.

– C'est… je suis désolée.

– Vous avez tué mes parents ?

– Pardon ?!

– Vu que vous ne ressemblez pas à un autobus qui explose, j'en conclus que non, badina Duneska. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de vous excuser.

– Ah. Euh.

– Puis-je rejoindre la 3ème Année et le cours d'Herbologie ? Je sais qu'en première année je n'avais pas encore commencé la magie des épices, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part !

– Bien… bien sûr, oui, se reprit Miss Delacour. Tu peux aller mettre l'uniforme.

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir en me disant enchantée, mais merci ! répliqua la petite adolescente en se relevant d'un bond, ce qui eut pour effet de masquer son visage sous une cascade de tresses.

– Je me demande comment elle fait pour voir où elle va, chuchota Isadora.

– Elle a peut-être un sonar comme les chauves-souris ? suggéra Nyurapayia.

– Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait, réprimanda la prof. Zu Huiling ?

– _Zhu_ , corrigea la jeune chinoise qui s'avança. Ça se prononce "Djou".

– Mes excuses, Zhu. Tu es née dans la province du Fujian le 14 janvier 2002. Cinq années plutôt bien remplies, bons résultats… spécialisation en Alchimie. C'est plutôt ambitieux. Une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire mystérieux. Sa bouche montrait une politesse teintée de joie, mais ses yeux hurlaient d'exaltation. Son regard fou faisait froid dans le dos.

– Quelques pistes, Madame, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

– Magie élémentaire… Aéromancie. Beaucoup d'aéromanciens, parmi vous. Hum, ça se comprend, après tout les aéromanciens sont connus pour être volatiles, et aimer les grands voyages. Alors tu t'inscris en 6ème Année… et tu souhaites passer l'examen. Une raison ?

– Avoir un diplôme en Europe peut toujours m'être utile, badina l'adolescente.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils. Zhu mentait effrontément. Pourquoi ?

– Tout me semble en règle. Tu peux aller te changer. Niourapaya Nakamarra ?

La petite Australienne s'avança en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son long bâton de pluie, et se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur la chaise.

– Nyurapayia, corrigea l'adolescente. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Pia.

– Désolée. Niu… Nyu… Hum, Pia, tu es née le 28 octobre 2003 dans les Territoires du Nord en Australie. Inscrite à l'École d'Arnhem en 2015… Filière Élémentaire, c'est ça ?

– C'est exact, confirma Pia en inclinant son bâton de pluie.

– Hydromancienne, inutile de le préciser, je pense ! Je dois avouer mon ignorance quant au système d'évaluation d'Arnhem, hormis peut-être… Charge sphérique ?

– Deux mètres cube et demi, Madame.

– Deux… wow. C'est… impressionnant.

– En fait c'est plutôt moyen comparé au palmarès de l'école, corrigea Pia. Dans la moyenne haute, d'accord. Faut dire que d'une : c'est la seule magie élémentaire qu'on apprend à Arnhem, au milieu de l'océan donc avec des cours adaptés, de deux : j'ai l'affinité et un bâton de pluie très puissant, et trois : je suis une fille du Désert, j'ai toujours fait ça. Mon grand-père se fait de l'argent en vendant des fulgurites aux touristes.

Gabrielle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une fulgurite, mais ne voulut pas entamer plus encore sa crédibilité.

– Tu es très douée, assidue… Et vu ton âge, je pense qu'on peut te mettre en cinqui…

– 4ème Année, coupa Pia. S'il vous plait, Madame.

– Hum, d'accord, répondit la prof, surprise. Une raison particulière ?

– Je veux être avec Isa ! répondit la petite aborigène, se retournant à moitié pour faire signe à sa nouvelle amie qui était revenue avec l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, et qui jouait avec son foulard vert.

– Je doute que ce soit une raison suffisante…

– Mais si ! répliqua Pia avec applomb. C'est pour… euh… l'échange culturel. On a beaucoup de chose à apprendre l'une de l'autre. D'ailleurs, je veux faire l'option Perception Éthérique, si possible.

– Bon. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Allez, va te changer.

– Merci Madame ! À tout à l'heure Isa !

La prof s'accorda une mini pause, soupirant en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Une moitié de faite… encore autant derrière, et cette toute première étape de la journée serait bouclée… pour le plaisir d'enchaîner avec une suite toute aussi exubérante. Ces ados allaient la rendre dingue.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Les 15 prochains entretiens seront du même acabit. Je sais que ça fait énormément d'informations en très peu de temps, et dans un format pas forcément digeste, mais mieux vaut trop que pas assez, et tôt que tard. Et pis au fond de vous je sais que vous jubilez de rencontrer autant de persos aussi vite, parce que moi aussi alors que je les connais déjà. See ya !


	3. Le Projet Rosa (2 sur 2)

Bonjour à tou·te·s ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Mais avant, j'ai un petit service à vous demander. Je participe à un concours de fanfictions courtes HP, et j'ai décidé d'y soumettre une version raccourcie (d'un bon quart) du Campus Flottant d'Arnhem ( _Destin Parallèle_ n°4). Alors je vous invite à aller sur **Short Edition** , et dans la barre de recherche en haut au milieu, de taper **campus flottant** , il trouvera. Ensuite vous allez jusqu'en bas de la page (mais vous avez le droit de lire avant hein !), et vous votez pour moi ! Si vous participez aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir que je vote pour vous en retour.

.

Dans le chapitre précédent… la précédence de ce chapitre dont il est la suite directe. À savoir, les entretiens de rentrée des élèves participant au Projet Rosa. Guère à dire de plus, sinon que la lecture des **Destins Parallèles** est encore une fois recommandée (par contre désolé, celui de Pia a été retiré le temps du concours, mais vous pourrez le retrouver partiellement au sein dudit concours, et en intégralité dès la fin de celui-ci dans un mois).

.

Salut **Allan** , et merci pour l'info sur les runes japonaises, j'en ferai bon usage !

Merci **Dreamer** , est soit-en assurée, ça va être le feu pour l'anniv d'Émi !

Tu me flattes beaucoup, **MissHiwatari** ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant !

Salut **le Fou** ! C'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais oui, la rencontre va être _explosive_ , hé hé hé…

Coucou **Rominet** ! Je pense que la force de BeauX réside justement dans le fait qu'elle est immuable. Peu importe ce qui se passe dehors, dedans, avant, après, … rien ne change. Les profs font leur programme à leur guise, il n'y a que peu de conflits entre élèves, les problèmes semblent se tenir d'eux-même éloignés…  
À défaut d'être la meilleure (ça, ça se joue entre Readviper, Durmstrang et Uagadou), Beauxbâtons est probablement l'école la plus relaxante du monde.

Hello **Hiyoru** , bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Même si jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours cru que ta miniature représentait Red… de loin on peut confondre hein ! Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu et que ça te plaise. En tout cas, tu as bien cerné la suite, j'en suis ravi !

.

Et maintenant on reprend sur le même ton, et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour la mauvaise nouvelle du jour.

.

* * *

.

 **3) Le Projet Rosa (2/2)**

– Et le seizième de la liste est… Isaki Ngcobo ?

– Présent !

– Lâche-ça abruti !

– Dégage ou je t'en mets une !

– Hé, un peu de silence dans la salle ! gronda la prof.

Isaki leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient monté sur le Morskoyvolk, les deux canadiens de Banff n'avait pas arrêté de se crêper le chignon. Isaki s'assit. Il était déjà grand pour son âge, mais ses cheveux volumineux rajoutaient au personnage. Nelpha avait même eu l'audace de le surnommer Tahiti Bob. Il ne l'avait bien sûr fait qu'une seule fois. Il ne valait pas bon insulter un hydromancien quand on se trouve dans un sous-marin.

– Isaki, tu es né le 22 juin 2003 dans le Transvaal… Je ne me trompe pas en affirmant que la communauté sorcière d'Afrique du Sud ne reconnait pas la subdivision du Transvaal de 1994, si ?

– Non Madame, c'est exact.

– Tu es donc élève à l'Institut des Paliers de Drakensberg… troisième année… tu as donc terminé le premier cycle. Tu passes ton année sabbatique parmi nous ?

– En effet, Madame. Caaren et moi avons trouvé ça plus instructif que de trouver un maître d'apprentissage, et très peu d'élèves continuent sans prendre cette "pause".

– Ah, je note que tu as une double affinité ! Mais l'enseignement des Paliers n'est pas basée sur les quatre éléments ?

– Si, Madame, mais la reconnaissance des affinités permettent de choisir ses options et orientations pour et après le second cycle.

– D'accord. Étant donné les circonstances, je te laisse entièrement le choix.

– Je vais m'inscrire en 5ème Année, suivre tous vos cours qui ne sont pas déjà prévus pour moi, et m'inscrire aux cours de Magicologie et d'Herbologie, si c'est possible.

– Hé bien, on peut dire que tu ne chômes pas !

– Je suis là pour apprendre, Madame.

– Certes. Tu peux passer à côté, Isaki.

Nelpha choisit cet instant pour jeter quelque chose à la tête de Lyon. Il le manqua de peu, et se leva pour voir où avait atterri son projectile.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Le sort jeté par Miss Delacour pétrifia si bien l'adolescent agité que celui-ci s'effondra au sol dans un fracas de chaises renversées.

– Bien, reprenons ! sourit Gabrielle. Sandra Paddling ?

Une adolescente blonde et pâle comme la mort se leva, et s'avança en silence. Elle portait des lunettes noires, et sa main gauche semblait raide. Sa longue robe noire à la mode britannique était échancrée au col, et elle portait une chemise fine et une cravate jaune et noire : c'était un uniforme de Poudlard. On ne se refait pas.

Elle s'assit, et pointa sa baguette en direction de la prof. Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement de recul, et la sienne qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau se retrouva dans sa main. Mais Sandra ne s'en formalisa pas, et se mit à tracer à toute allure des lettres de fumée à l'envers, qui apparaissait donc à l'endroit pour Gabrielle. Sa maîtrise du français semblait parfaite, bien que le collier traducteur n'influençât pas les capacités d'écriture. Elle maîtrisait réellement la langue, au point d'être capable de l'écrire à l'envers.

"J'entends parfaitement mais je ne peux pas parler"

– Ah, d'accord. On ne m'avait pas prévenue… Hum. Sandra, tu es née au Pays de Galles le 3 juin 2004, élève au Collège Poudlard dans la Maison Poufsouffle, résultats excellents partout, surtout en Métamorphose… Ton parcours est très similaire à celui de ta camarade Ophélia !

Sandra haussa les épaules. Ça ne valait pas une réponse textuelle.

– Mais… tes résultats globaux sont plus élevés. Pardonne ma curiosité, mais comment fais-tu pour les sortilèges ?

"Sortilèges informulés, pas le choix"

– Si jeune ? C'est… impressionnant. Ça explique ton Optimal en Sortilèges, cependant. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le professeur Flitwick à plusieurs reprises, et il m'a toujours semblé être justement sévère. J'en conclus que c'est mérité. Tu te sens apte à une 5ème Année ?

"J'aimerais rester auprès d'Ophélia, si possible

 _Elle_ n'a jamais eu le réflexe de me traiter comme une handicapée"

– D'a… d'accord. Bien. Euh… autre chose ?

"Club Duel, c'est possible ?"

– Bien sûr. Allez, on avance ! Ihipera Paewai ?

La jeune fille qui s'avança portait une tenue assez minimaliste principalement constituée de bandes de tissu beige et de lanières de cuir brutes. Elle n'avait guère plus de treize ou quatorze ans, mais son corps athlétique était déjà recouvert de tatouages maoris. Un croissant de lune soulignait son œil gauche, tandis que la paupière du droit était entièrement recouverte d'encre. Elle avait des écarteurs de bois dans les deux lobes, et un anneau dans le nez. À sa ceinture pointait une baguette de bois blanc dont le manche était serti de cinq toutes petites sculptures de pierre verte. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur la chaise, les poings appuyés sur l'assise entre ses jambes. Ses phalanges étaient recouvertes de bandes de tissu, comme les boxeurs.

– Ihipera, tu es née le 7 février 2006 sur l'atoll de Manra, en République des Kiribati. Cet atoll est exclusivement habité par des sorciers, il me semble ?

– En effet, Madame, confirma la jeune maorie. Manra accueil un _iwi_ sorcier en diaspora depuis quatre siècles.

Ihipera avait une voix profonde, presque transperçante, et un ton qui n'attendait pas à la discussion badine. Gabrielle haussa un sourcil.

– Merci pour la précision. Tu as effectué deux années au Typhon Chantant… la deuxième et troisième année. Pas de première année ?!

– J'ai passé les examens de fin de première année avant de rentrer à l'école, ce qui m'a permis de sauter une classe, énonça platement Ihipera.

– Je vois. Malgré cela, tes résultats sont presque parfaits partout… Que dire… Je vois que tu as cinq _pounamu_. Tu les as obtenus comment ?

– La petite tortue est l'emblème de mon _hapu_. Ma "grande famille". Je l'ai obtenue en validant les examens avant même d'entrer à l'école, apportant honneur sur le hapu. Le petit guerrier, ici, je l'ai reçu en remportant le tournoi trimestriel de duel, et le grand guerrier, à côté, en le remportant trois fois de suite en un an. La crête d'écume était le prix d'un concours de Potions entre le Typhon et Arnhem l'année dernière. Et l'œil de tempête, je l'ai obtenu en affrontant un cyclone avec ma voile pendant une garde de nuit.

– J'en conclus que tu es aéromancienne, toi aussi ?

– Gyromancienne, corrigea l'adolescente. Avec quelques notions d'échomancie pour me repérer dans le noir par rapport aux obstacles.

– Gyromancie ? C'est original. Tu…

– Une démonstration ? coupa Ihipera. Bien sûr.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra… Ophélia Haley ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné. Ihipera et sa chaise flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, alors que celle-ci avait encore sa baguette à la ceinture, et ce dans un silence total. Miss Delacour reprit quand elle fut revenue au sol.

– Il semble établi que tu es une élève très douée. Normalement, tu dois comprendre que tu es trop jeune pour aller plus loin que la troisième année. Cependant, puisque tu as passé une classe au Typhon Chantant, nous pouvons considérer que c'est le cas ici aussi. Te voilà parmi les élèves de 4ème Année.

– Merci, Madame.

Sans attendre d'y être invité, Ihipera se leva, et quitta la salle. Un jeune homme avait déjà repris la place. Lui aussi était vêtu simplement, mais hormis un soleil sur sa gorge, seuls ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, et lâchés en cascade. Gabrielle lui jeta un regard suspicieux auquel il répondit d'un sourire sincère, sourire qu'elle partagea en lisant le nom sur sa liste.

– Tipene Paewai, je présume ?

– En personne, Madame !

Évidemment, il savait qu'il serait le suivant sur la liste.

– Tu es le frère d'Ihipera ?

– Son grand frère, oui, rit le jeune maori. Mais mon palmarès n'est pas aussi impressionnant que le sien, je le crains.

Il sortit sa baguette. Elle était blanche elle aussi, mais n'était sertie que de trois poumanu, dont le petit guerrier et la crête d'écume.

– Que signifie le troisième ? s'enquit la petite prof.

– La feuille de fougère est le poumanu accordé aux élèves qui se consacrent bénévolement au guidage des touristes moldus comme sorciers dans la jungle néo-zélandaise.

Si sa sœur était petite mais musclée, Tipene était lui un grand gaillard avec une forte carrure et un peu d'embonpoint. Ses deux sourcils étaient coupés en trois, et il portait trois anneaux noirs sur le dessus de chaque oreille.

– D'accord, sourit Gabrielle. Alors, Tipene, tu es né le 18 août 2003 à Manra… Typhon Chantant… supers résultats théoriques, un peu moins en pratique.

– Je suis la théorie, Ihipera la pratique.

– Elle reste douée en théorie…, fit remarquer la prof.

– Merci de le souligner, Madame ! grimaça le garçon.

– Pardon. Tes propres résultats sont très bons. Un certain talent en géomancie … tu travailles beaucoup avec les plantes, d'après la note du professeur Karaitiana ?

– En effet, Madame. Profitant de mon affinité à la terre, je travaille sur l'héliomancie en étudiant la photosynthèse à travers les arbres millénaires.

– Ah, toi aussi tu travailles sur les éléments complexes ?

– C'est assez habituel, au Typhon, expliqua Tipene. Alors que d'autres écoles comme les Paliers de Drakensberg poussent les élèves à maîtriser les quatre éléments grâce à leur amulette de concentration, nous sommes au Typhon amenés à développer le ou les éléments avec lesquels nous avons une affinité, et si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, soit se tourner vers un élément complexe, soit ne se concentrer que sur un seul élément simple… Nous sommes au plus près de la nature, nous jouons beaucoup là-dessus.

– Et toi aussi, tu voles ?

– Oh là, non ! Ah ah ! Moi j'aurais plus tendance à avoir le vertige !

– Je vois ! Hé bien soit rassuré, ici le sol est bien plat. Je t'inscris en 6ème Année, avec examen final. Tu peux aller te changer. Au suivant ! Suivant qui sera : Sh…Shean… wayne… Pag… kalina…wan ?

– Sheanwayne Pagkalinawan, répéta rapidement le garçon qui venait de se lever.

Sheanwayne était de taille moyenne. En revanche il était maigre, très maigre, et son pantalon était déchiré au niveau des genoux pour former un short grossier, et ceinturé de grosse corde. Sa peau mate était tannée, et ses petits bras recouverts de cicatrices de coupures. Il adressa un grand sourire à la prof. Sourire auquel il manquait une dent, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

– Sheanwayne, tu es né dans la province philippine de Cagayan le 16 novembre 2004, et tu as étudié trois ans au sein de la République de la Sorcellerie Préservée, lut la prof sur sa fiche. Tu es hydromancien et tu… tu parles aux poissons ?! C'est-à-dire ?

– Je ne leur parle pas vraiment, Madame. Je comprends ce qu'ils veulent, et je les influence. Ils m'aident en échange de nourriture.

– Ah ! Tu es pathomens ?

– Peut-être, Madame. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

– C'est… hum, nous verrons ça plus tard. Tu es globalement doué, mais le programme philippin a quelques lacunes au niveau des sortilèges… je vois que tu ne possèdes pas de baguette ?

– Nous apprenons à canaliser nos sorts à travers notre élément, Madame. C'est ainsi que la magie des ancêtres a toujours été accomplie.

– Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce conservatisme, déplora la prof. Je suis désolée, mais il va te falloir une baguette, pour suivre nos cours.

– Je crains de ne pas en avoir les moyens, Madame, sourit Sheanwayne avec innocence.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, la totalité des frais du Projet Rosa sont couverts par la Prévôté… par le gouvernement français. Ceci étant dit, je pense que tes lacunes en magie traditionnelle, du moins en magie avec une baguette, risque de te porter préjudice. Il me semble plus raisonnable de te faire intégrer la 3ème Année.

– C'est parfait, Madame, si vous le jugez ainsi, sourit le garçon.

Gabrielle était mal-à-l'aise. Elle aurait bien pu lui annoncer qu'il devait repartir ce soir qu'il sourirait et lui dirait merci.

– Tu peux aller mettre l'uniforme de l'école. Et nous entamons le dernier tiers avec… Lyon Rooney ?

– Présent !

Gabrielle leva la tête, et fronça les sourcils. C'était le garçon blond avec qui se disputait celui qu'elle avait pétrifié. Ah oui, mince…

Elle leva le sort sur l'autre, tandis que Lyon s'asseyait.

– Lyon, tu dois savoir que le règlement de l'école interdit toute agression entre élèves, qu'elle soit physique ou verbal. Tout manquement à cette règle de base du vivre-ensemble sera sévèrement puni. Et par sévèrement, dans votre cas, ça implique le retour immédiat dans votre école d'origine. Suis-je bien claire ?

– C'est parfait, Madame. Ça ne peut qu'inciter mon agaçant camarade à cesser de me persécuter parce que j'ai de meilleurs résultats que lui alors que je suis né-moldu et lui un pédant sang-pur.

– De meilleurs résultats ?! s'écria Nelpha. Espèce de sale… Gnggmphffm !

D'agacement, Gabrielle lui avait jeté un _Bloclang_ informulé.

– N'aggrave pas ton cas, jeune homme. Lyon, bien que je commence à saisir la racine du problème, tu dois comprendre que qualifier un camarade de pédant, ou même d'agaçant, est contraire à nos règles de bienséance.

– Pardon, Madame.

– Reprenons. Tu es né dans le Yukon le 16 mars 2005, et tu es élève à l'Académie de Banff. Pourquoi Banff ? La proximité géographique ne semble pas tant un critère que l'est la pureté du sang, généralement, si ?

– Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être sous l'eau la moitié du temps, je préfère encore supporter le racisme à peine latent de _certains camarades_ …

Ophélia ricana bas. Ça avait été un des sujets de moquerie favori de Nelpha, durant le voyage : Lyon était tétanisé à chaque fois que le Morskoyvolk était immergé, soit la majorité du trajet, à tel point qu'il avait calfeutré la fenêtre de sa cabine dont il ne sortait que pour aller manquer, et sans jamais quitter le sol du regard. Son camarade faisait exprès d'attirer son attention en direction d'un hublot, ou d'aller décrocher son rideau improvisé. Avant de se faire punir par un des profs. Ophélia n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un éplucher autant de légumes sans magie, et surtout aussi mal.

– En revanche, la terre ferme semble bien te plaire. Étude des Milieux : A+. Bravo. Sortilèges, Potions : B, correct. Runes : B+, bien. Magicologie : A, très bien. Ah, j'ignorais que la Magicologie était aussi enseignée à Banff ? Je… Oui, je t'écoute, Danielle ?

L'américaine baissa la main.

– Le professeur de Magicologie de l'Institut de Salem qui est venu l'enseigner ici a étudié à l'Académie de Banff, Madame.

– Oh, je l'ignorais. Merci pour la précision, Danielle. Le reste est correct… Nous disons donc 4ème Année, programme de Banff… autre chose ?

– J'aimerais beaucoup étudier l'Alchimie, Madame.

– Le professeur Ingram en sera ravie. Allez, va te changer. Et plus de vague !

– Oui, Madame !

– Michaëlle Saint-Cloud ?

– J'arrive, Madame.

Un étrange bruit brisa le silence presque absolu de la salle. C'était à mi-chemin entre un vrombissement et un sifflement, et extrêmement ténu. En fait, Gabrielle n'était pas sûre que d'autres qu'elle l'entendent, son quart de sang de vélane lui donnant entre autres une ouïe amplifiée. Il s'avéra que le bruit provenait du bras de la jeune fille, d'un bracelet en bois serti de trois pierres blanches aux reflets irisés disposées en ligne parallèle au bras.

– À quoi sert ce dispositif ? s'enquit la prof en désignant le bracelet.

Michaëlle passa rapidement un doigt sur les gemmes, et le bruit se tut.

– Ça ? C'est un sonar, Madame. Ça me permet de me repérer dans mon environnement grâce aux échos.

Gabrielle comprit pourquoi la jeune fille semblait ne pas s'adresser directement à elle : elle était totalement aveugle. La jeune enseignante avait quelques clichés dans la tête à propos des yeux des aveugles, et s'était attendu à ce que ceux de la jeune fille ne soient pas aussi parfaitement… normaux, si ce n'est qu'elle regardait dans le vide. Ou plutôt ne regardait pas.

– Michaëlle, tu es née le 7 octobre 2003 en Haïti, et tu as étudié quatre ans sur l'Île des Sorciers, exact ?

– Oui, Madame.

– Tu es spécialisée en Magie des Épices, et en Navigation ?

– Pimentomens confirmée ! plaisanta l'haïtienne. Pour la Navigation, je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite. Il suffit de savoir parler au bateau, et surtout de savoir lui faire confiance. C'est plus simple de ne pas se fier à sa vue quand elle ne fonctionne pas !

– Je voi… Je comprends, se reprit la prof. Tu es bien notée dans la plupart des matières. Dispensée de Runes…

– Évidemment.

– Pardon. Hum… en Potions, correct. Enchantements, impressionnant. Une affinité élémentaire connue ?

– La géomancie, Madame. Mais je ne suis pas très douée.

– On va arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'inscris en 5ème Année, pas d'objection ?

– Je n'en vois aucune, sourit Michaëlle. Juste une question : Un de vos professeurs est formé à la Magie des Épices ?

– Nous avons recruté une Herbologue très réputée, en Australie. Je pense qu'elle conviendra.

– Nous verrons bien. Je le souhaite, Madame.

– Tu peux passer à côté. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'accompagnes ?

– Pour m'habiller ? ricana l'adolescente. Non merci, ça devrait aller.

Elle passa à nouveau son doigt sur le bracelet, se leva, et quitta la pièce sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Gabrielle, elle, l'était beaucoup. Au fond d'elle, elle soupçonnait la jeune haïtienne d'avoir joué volontairement avec ses nerfs en répétant les allusions à la vue. Il fallait dire qu'après vingt-deux mini-entretiens où elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, l'enseignante en avait marre. Faire un cours magistral était bien moins compliqué…

– Greta Salers ?

– Bonjour, Professeure Delacour.

– Greta, tu es née 31 mai 2004 en Rhénanie. Étudiante à Mighty Adler… Tu as choisi Métamorphose comme matière magique, et Études des Espèces Terrestres comme matière naturelle. Exact ?

– Exact, Madame.

– Tu as représenté l'Allemagne durant la dernière finale des Concours de Connaissances, dans l'épreuve de Métamorphose, et tu t'es qualifiée seconde.

– Derrière Psamáthe ici-présente, confirma Greta en désignant sa camarade grecque qui attendait calmement son tour.

– Examens de troisième année : 83% de réussite, avec un score exceptionnel de 97% en Étude des Espèces Terrestres. Une question se pose…

– Pourquoi pas 100% ? ricana Greta. Parce que je me suis mélangée les pinceaux entre trollcleg et trollwig.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Ce sont deux parasites du troll. La trollcleg est une sorte de mouche qui se nourrit sur la peau de leur dos, tandis que la trollwig est plus proche de l'acarien, et vit dans leur mucus nasal.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de dégoût dans la salle. Gabrielle elle-même ne put retenir une grimace.

– C'est… intéressant. Ceci étant, tu préfères être inscrite en 4ème ou 5ème Année ? Tu as l'âge et le niveau requis.

– La 4ème Année conviendra, Madame. Ce sont de toute manière les examens de 4ème Année que je devrai passer en rentrant en Allemagne en Juin.

– Ah oui, le professeur Ingram m'avait prévenue de cette… irrégularité. Du fait que tu sois obligée de quitter le programme avant la fin à cause du règlement de Mighty Adler. Hé bien je t'invite à passer à côté. Continuons avec : Bhaksar Sharma ?

– P _l_ ésent !

Une des particularités du collier traducteur, c'est que puisqu'il reproduisait la diction de celui qui parlait dans la langue de celui qui écoutait, il avait tendance à effacer les accents. Sauf que certaines personnes avaient un accent dans leur propre langue, ou employaient des mots d'autres langues. Ainsi, Bhaksar parlait en ce moment en anglais, mais avec un fort accent hindi.

– Bhaksar, tu es né le 1er juillet 2003 au Rajasthan… l'Académie aux Milles Couleurs ne s'y trouve pas, d'ailleurs ?

– Non, Madame. L'Académie s _é_ t _l_ ouve dans l _é_ no _l_ d du Madhya P _l_ adesh. Mais les deux te _ll_ itoi _l_ es s _é_ touche !

– Ah, _mea culpa_. l'Académie aux Milles Couleurs, donc… C'est quoi ça ?

Quelque chose était en train de serpenter hors de la manche échancrée de Bhaksar. Le garçon attrapa l'animal en bloquant sa tête avec le pouce et le majeur sous la mâchoire, et l'index entre les yeux.

– C'est juste Ayushmati, ma vipè _l_ e des buissons. Chez nous, les se _l_ pents ont beaucoup de succès.

– Hum… aucun règlement ne l'interdis, à priori. Mais je te prierais de bien surveiller ton animal. Il n'est pas venimeux, au moins ?

– Je connais bien cette espèce ! s'exclama soudain Noham Zula, qui venait d'apercevoir la tête jaune et verte d'Ayushmati. On en voit parfois dans les arbres, au Kenya, c'est une _atheris hispida_ ! Faut surtout pas passer sous un arbre, parce que sinon elles se laissent tomber sur nous, et leur venin est mortellement neurotoxique.

Un murmure d'appréhension parcourut la salle, et certains se reculèrent sensiblement.

– Vraiment ? Gabrielle fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Bhaksar.

– Ayushmati est inoffensive ! la rassura l'adolescent. D _é_ même qu _é_ l _é_ p _l_ incipe d _é_ quasi-dominance des êt _l_ es a _l_ tificiels démont _l_ e qu _é_ les se _l_ pents et les oiseaux sont les c _l_ éatu _l_ es les plus faciles à fai _l_ e appa _l_ aît _l_ e, cela s'applique à la métamo _l_ phose : c'est l'une des seules c _l_ éatu _l_ e qui peut êt _l_ e métamo _l_ phosée d _é_ maniè _l_ e pe _l_ manente. J'ai même un ami qui a un cob _l_ a bleu et _l_ ose !

– Merci pour le petit cours, mais qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

– Ayushmati n'a plus d _é_ venin. Elle n'a même plus d _é_ dent !

– Me voilà rassurée. Pouvons-nous reprendre, maintenant ? Tu es élève à l'AMC depuis 4 ans. Des résultats globaux plutôt bon. Rien ne ressort particulièrement, si ce n'est quelques petits points de plus sur les Enchantements. Tu m'en vois ravie. Ceci étant, je doute que tu aies le niveau pour la 6ème Année, malgré ton âge.

– 5ème Année, c'est pa _l_ fait, Madame, assura Bhaksar. Pou _ll_ ai-je suiv _l_ e le cou _l_ s d'A _l_ t Magique ?

– Je pense que Miss Lunist'El n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. Merci. Suivant… Yevfroniy Vasilyev ?

– Oui, Professeure.

Le jeune russe se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre celle devant le bureau improvisé de la prof. Cette dernière dût tordre le coup pour voir le visage du garçon avant qu'il ne s'assoit. Yevfroniy faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et avait une carrure déjà impressionnante pour son âge. S'il était batteur au Quidditch, il devait faire des ravages.

– Yevfroniy, tu es né le 29 décembre 2002 dans l'oblast de Tambov. Quatre années à Durmstrang, durant lesquels tu as montré un talent certain au combat, physique comme magique, et… en Runes. Je vois que tu as commencé le Tatouage Runique l'année dernière. Cette matière n'est enseignée ici qu'en Chasse Runesort, mais je pense que le professeur Castle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à t'y intégrer, même si cela fera de toi un des plus jeunes élèves de l'histoire de l'Académie à franchir le portrait de Griselda Beauxbatons, à moins d'aménager une salle inutilisée et un créneau… enfin, peu importe ! Sixième année, programme de Durmstrang, Tatouage Runique en guise d'Option… autre chose ?

– J'ai lu qu'on pouvait rejoindre deux clubs en même temps ? s'enquit le russe.

– Un club et un sport, oui. Tu es intéressé par quoi ?

– Le club survie, et un accès à votre terrain de… comment c'est le nom, déjà ?

– Cognepoing ?

– Non, le sport acrobatique…

– Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve le Cognepoing très acrobatique ! Mais je pense que tu parles du terrain de Parkour !

– Oui, _Parkour_! répéta Yevfroniy.

– Hé bien les entraînements dirigés par le professeur Fauchet ont lieu le samedi après-midi, mais le terrain est en libre accès le reste du temps, dans le respect des autres utilisateurs.

– Merci, Professeure.

 _Professeure_. Oui, c'était son métier. Mais qu'on l'emploie en titre pour s'adresser à elle rendait Gabrielle mal-à-l'aise. Ça lui faisait trop penser aux vieux universitaires un peu court-circuités de Chevalier-Lys, où elle avait passé un an avant de rejoindre la PSAF.

 _Miss_ , qui était le titre ayant le plus cours dans la société sorcière française, pour une raison amusante. _Madame_ , qui inspirait une certaine notion de respect et de haute-autorité (les seules qu'elle appelait elle-même ainsi étaient Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'Académie, et Madame Pincebois, l'Administratrice en chef du Gendarmagium). Mais _Professeure_ , ça faisait tellement… vieille. Elle n'était pas vieille ! Elle n'avait que 29 ans. Depuis quatre ans, certes.

– Hum, oui… euh ? Il est où ?

– Il est déjà sorti, Madame, lui indiqua obligeamment Ophélia.

Gabrielle se demanda comment un si grand gaillard pouvait être aussi furtif.

– Ah. Peu importe. Allez, plus que cinq… Adélinda Wesphalie ?

Ah, elle aussi était grande pour son âge. Plutôt de l'ordre du mètre quatre-vingt, avec des cheveux bleu électrique, et des yeux jaunes. Si les deux couleurs pouvaient dans l'absolu exister dans la nature, les yeux jaunes n'étant pas plus rares chez les sorciers que les yeux bleus chez les moldus, les cheveux bleus, eux, étaient très rares, et se rencontraient surtout parmi les sorciers sang-purs ayant une naïade parmi leurs ancêtres. Mais il s'agissait d'un bleu plus sombre, plus… terne. Elle savait que même Mystique Pluiedeglace utilisait un shampooing spécial pour que ses cheveux naturellement bleus gardent un éclat pourtant incomparable à celui des cheveux d'Adélinda.

– Adélinda, tu es née le 15 avril 2002 au Nouveau-Brunswick, tu as étudié cinq ans à l'École des Provinces Maritimes, et tu as demandé à explicitement rejoindre la 6ème Année, avec examen final ?

– C'est exact, Madame.

– Pourquoi l'examen ? Tu as déjà passé celui de quatrième année au Canada.

– Parce que j'aimerais, si j'arrive à m'y décider, avoir la possibilité de terminer ma scolarité en Chasse Enchant'Art ici même.

– Je ne peux que t'y encourager ! Voyons voir. Très bon résultats dans la plupart des matières. Si je me réfère au Caré… Enchantements, et Runes : Optimal. Musique, Soins aux Créatures des Eaux Profondes et Potions… Tu joues d'un instrument ?

– De la flûte traversière, Madame.

– Ah, c'est difficile, ça ! Sinon, Très Bien pour le reste… et l'année dernière, des résultats similaires. Petite baisse en Runes, Potions et Histoire de la Magie, mais rien de trop étrange. Je pense que tout est parfait. Tu veux rejoindre un autre cours, une option, un club ?

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Comme tu le sens, je ne force personne à rien. Tu peux aller mettre ton uniforme. Suivante : Eurydice Wilkins ?

Une adolescente leva timidement la main, et vint prendre place sur la chaise. Gabrielle la dévisagea en plissant les yeux. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais… non, c'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas…

– Eurydice, tu es née en Australie-Occidentale le 20 octobre 2004, et tu as étudié sur le Campus Flottant d'Arnhem… Ah, tu es dans la même classe que Nyurapayia, je vois ?

– C'est elle qui m'a poussée à m'inscrire, avoua la petite brune.

– Filière traditionnelle, avec cinq matières supplémentaires, c'est ambitieux. Toutes principalement ou totalement théorique, je vois. En fait, si on enlève la Guérissologie et l'Hydrologie et qu'on ajoute la DCFM, tu suis le même programme que…

Mais pourquoi cette impression de déjà-vu ne la quittait pas ?

– Excuse-moi, mais nous ne nous serions pas déjà croisées auparavant ?

– Je n'ai techniquement jamais quitté l'Australie, Madame. Techniquement, parce que le radeau aborde souvent des territoires étrangers, et nous débarquons temporairement sur certains. Et… et vous ?

– Non, je ne suis jamais allée en Australie…

Mais pourquoi, par les fils qui se touchent de Morgane, cette impression ne la quittait pas ?!

– Enfin, peu importe, reprit la prof. Tes résultats sont très bons, ton programme quasi-conforme… on continue sur une 4ème Année ? Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas de cours d'Hydrologie. Mais tu as le choix : soit garder un peu de temps pour toi, soit rejoindre le cours de Zoomagicologie, ou celui de Magicologie. Pour information, seul le second est entièrement théorique.

– Oui, Magicologie, s'il vous plait.

– Et… voilà ! cocha Gabrielle. Tu peux passer à côté.

Eurydice se leva, et s'éloigna vers la porte. _Elle a les cheveux bouclés aussi_ , remarqua Gabrielle. _Je deviens dingue. Ça fait si longtemps…_

– Psamáthe Xérispolis ?

Encore une timide qui vint s'asseoir en silence, et baissa la tête. Gabrielle soupira.

– Psamáthe, tu es née le 7 septembre 2004 sur l'Île de Stamfani… Ah ? Tu connais bien Sophía, je suppose.

– C'est…

Psamáthe jeta un regard en direction de ma camarade.

– Sophía est ma suzeraine, Madame.

Gabrielle ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle croisa le regard empreint d'auto-satisfaction de Sophía, et après un micro-rictus de défiance, la tacla en déclarant d'un ton badin :

– Il n'y a aucun suzerain ni sujet ici. Uniquement des élèves tous égaux, uniquement distingables par leurs résultats. Et je remarque que les tiens sont très très bons ! Quel guide as-tu choisi ?

– Je suis disciple de Zélos, Madame.

– Zélos, dieu de l'ardeur au travail, et des duellistes. Avec de tels résultats en Sortilèges, tu es bien sûr la bienvenue au Club Duel. Peut-être que le combat t'intéresse aussi ?

– Oui, Madame !

– Trois ans à Perséphone, jamais une note sous la moyenne… Runes coptes ?

– Elles sont très utilisées dans les nombreux temples piégés en Égypte, ainsi que les neuf temples d'Isis situés en Grèce.

– J'ignorais que cette discipline était aussi enseignée à Perséphone. J'ignore si tu le savais, mais l'école de sorcellerie égyptienne se trouve dans un ancien temple d'Isis. Tu devrais en discuter avec Ridha.

Psamáthe jeta un regard d'appréhension au colosse, qui lui répondit d'un sourire encourageant.

– Peut-être, oui.

– Voilà qui est réglé. 5ème Année, Art du Combat, et Club Duel ! Allez va, et au suivant !

Sophía Apíonellis donnait l'impression d'avoir mordu dans un citron pas mûr qui lui aurait mordu la langue en retour. À _elle_ , cette insolente de prof avait refusé la 5ème Année !

– Nelpha Zellars ?

Le canadien vint s'asseoir devant elle en silence, faute de choix en la matière. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en brosse, et eut le bon ton de paraître gêné. Gabrielle leva le _Bloclang_ d'un _Finite_ informulé.

– Nelpha. Ton comportement depuis le début du programme d'échange, surtout envers ton camarade Lyon, est déplorable. Je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, mais nous ne tolérons pas la moindre forme de racisme. Le règlement de l'Académie s'applique à tous, et donc à vous. Puisque mon titre de référente de Rosa m'accorde ce pouvoir, je te donne un avertissement, qui sera reporté à ton dossier scolaire. Sache qu'après deux avertissements, c'est le blâme, et que le blâme débouche sur un conseil de discipline. Étant donné les circonstances intrinsèques au Projet Rosa, il n'y aura pas de blâme. À la troisième erreur de ta part, c'est le retour immédiat à Banff. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Oui, Madame. Je suis désolé.

– Puisse-tu le penser. Nous pouvons commencer. Tu es né au Québec le 30 juin 2005, et tu as été recommandé pour le programme par ton professeur de Potions, exact ?

– Oui, Madame.

– Les potions ne sont pas tellement la spécialité de Beauxbâtons, mais soit. Tes notes dans cette matières sont plus que suffisantes. En revanche, pour ce qui touche à la magie avec baguette, ce n'est pas le même refrain. C'est… moyen. Histoire de la Magie, Anglais, Français, Magicologie… Hum, je vois que tu es plus doué sur la théorie. Étude des Milieux, c'est presque aussi bien que les Potions. Écoute, c'est assez difficile de trancher…

– Puis-je suggérer quelque chose, Madame ?

– Je t'écoute.

– Je m'inscris en 3ème Année, et en échange je suis les cours d'Alchimie et d'Herbologie.

– Je vois, je vois. C'est plutôt équitable. Allez, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Va te changer, et plus de vagues !

– Oui, Madame !

– Et nous achevons ces entretiens avec… Noham Zula. Huh, bonjour, Noham.

L'adolescent s'était déjà assis devant la prof, le temps qu'elle lise son nom sur la liste.

– Noham, né dans la Vallée du Rift le 3 mars 2003, éduqué par la Communauté Enseignante Uagadou. Étant donné la très grande réputation de Uagadou, je suis surpris qu'un élève avec de tels résultats ait décidé de la quitter durant toute une année pour venir ici ! Ton palmarès est impressionnant.

– Merci, Madame. Mais à Uagadou, ni Mathématiques ni Arts Magiques ne sont enseignés.

– Je suppose que tu souhaites rejoindre ces cours ? À titre d'observateur, bien sûr, difficile de commencer un programme par la sixième année…

– Bien sûr, Madame.

– Je n'ai aucune information sur tes performances de vol ?

– Parce que je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai, Madame.

– Vraiment !? Eh bien si jamais tu le souhaites, n'hésite pas à le faire savoir au professeur Undermacht. Les professeurs vous seront présentés durant le banquet.

– Merci, Madame.

– Tu peux aller te changer en vitesse, et dit aux traînards de nous rejoindre dans la salle juste en face.

– Celle qui ressemble à une église ?

– Celle-là même, confirma Miss Delacour.

.

* * *

.

Après les entretiens eut lieu la Répartition. Bien qu'affiliés principalement à Rosa, chacun ayant son propre emploi du temps, les élèves du programme d'échange durent être répartis par le Sondeur pour déterminer la méthodologie la plus adaptée à chacun. Beaucoup furent fort étonnés d'être confrontés au Sondeur. D'autres… moins.

– Bonjour, Ophélia, la salua une voix éthérée. Inutile de tourner la tête ainsi, je suis pour ainsi dire partout et nulle part à la fois.

– Je suppose que ça vous donne un avantage. Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis le Sondeur, entité transcendante chargée de la répartition des élèves, et de la protection de l'Académie.

– À Poudlard, on a un vieux chapeau avec quatre cerveaux, pour ça.

– Le Choixpeau, confirma le Sondeur. Un très puissant artéfact noir, je le reconnais.

– Noir ? Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de magie noire ?!

– Comment définirais-tu un objet magique créé à l'aide de quatre cerveaux humains provenant de morts récents, peut-être même directement tués par son créateur, si puissant qu'il a développé un simulacre de conscience propre, et capable de lire dans n'importe quel esprit sans effort, même les plus protégés ? lança Th'aleem sur un ton taquin.

– Touchée. Et vous, ça se passe comment ?

– Disons que je pose des questions, et que je lis la réponse au-delà des mots.

– En quoi est-ce différent ?

– Touché. Commençons, si tu le veux. Je vais te poser cinq questions. Tu dois y répondre de manière spontanée et sincère. Pour certaines, je te ferai une proposition de choix : tu n'es pas obligée de t'y confirmer, à condition de justifier ton choix de ne pas le faire.

– Ça semble facile. Allons-y.

– Première question : À quoi mesure-t-on la valeur d'un sorcier ?

– À sa capacité à user de la magie pour faire ce qu'il pense être juste.

– Jour ou nuit ?

– Peu importe, tant qu'il n'y a pas de témoin.

– Quel est le pire entre perdre un ami et perdre un membre de sa famille ?

– Hum… À affinité égale, je dirais qu'un membre de la famille devient un ami, et c'est donc en tant qu'ami qu'il est le plus difficile à perdre.

– Quelle couleur associes-tu au dépit ?

– C'est quoi de ces questions déprimantes, là ?!

– …

– Disons le jaune, alors. Mais votre question est nulle.

– Je note. Qu'est-ce qui te rend joyeuse ?

– En général ? Faire de la magie.

– Ophélia Haley, tu n'as pas marché dans les pas de ton père, et tu penses avoir été trompée. Que Poufsouffle n'est pas à la hauteur de tes aspirations. Tu peux continuer à penser que c'est vrai, mais commence à penser à ceci : c'est peut-être à toi d'établir de nouvelles limites, à toi de marquer l'Histoire en jaune, non par dépit, mais par éclat. Mais ici, tu portes le vert. Et puisque tu le ressens ainsi, tu porteras aussi le bleu. Bienvenue à Lonicera.

– Comment vous savez tout ça ?

– Je n'ai rien nié, tout à l'heure.

.

* * *

.

Les trente élèves du programme d'échange firent leur entrée. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme règlementaire de Beauxbâtons, avec l'écusson vert de Rosa, et un foulard rayé de vert et de la couleur de leur Ordre d'accueil. Ils s'installèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Certains avaient déjà des connaissances. Les quatre anciens champions rejoignirent la large table en arc de cercle prise d'assaut par les Augures, Greta s'asseyant juste à côté de Karol et entamant une discussion en allemand avec énergie. Le colosse du train se dirigeait droit vers eux.

– Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu tout à l'heure ? chuchota Nil assise juste à côté de Mathis.

Mais au dernier moment il détourna son chemin. Un élève d'Urtica se leva, et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

– Non, mais visiblement ton frère le connais bien, répliqua Mathis.

– Mais qui… Ooooooh ! Ça doit être son meilleur ami Ridha ! se souvint la turque. Il en parlait souvent. C'est un égyptien qui descend d'une grande famille de géomanciens. Je croyais que c'est pour ça qu'il le surnommait La Montagne…

– La vérité est plus évidente, fit inutilement remarquer Mathis.

– Hé, c'est écrit quoi sur ton écusson, Greta ? s'enquit Erwin.

– "Rosa. Apprendre, c'est vivre", lut l'allemande.

– Original, mentit effrontément le garçon.

Puis la directrice entama un long discours, présenta les nouveaux professeurs, et le banquet de rentrée put enfin commencer…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà qui conclut ces entretiens ! Et maintenant, les choses qui fâchent…

Voilà : je vais lancer la publication de mon roman pour Juillet. Si possible le 1er Juillet même. Pour cela, je dois déjà le finir (c'est pas gagné si je ne bosse pas plus que ça, huh), mais surtout prévoir toute la logistique autour, les joies de l'auto-édition. C'est pourquoi je me retire du magnifique monde de la fanfiction qui m'a tant apporté. Ce n'est pas des adieux, alors je vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Mais c'est un au-revoir pour un retour inconditionnel à une date conditionnelle. Cette fois-ci pas de fausse frayeur, malheureusement, c'est définitif. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant très grand minimum improbable août. N'attendez pas non plus un miracle à la rentrée de septembre, vu que je ne rentre nulle part. En fait, mon retour à ELM dépendra des ventes de mon premier roman (je compte sur vous, mon cher mini-fandom !), et conséquemment à l'urgence d'écrire le second avant de penser à l'amusement littéraire.

Je suis désolé de faire ça maintenant, au début d'un nouveau tome. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit qu'à l'instar des Destins Parallèles, ces entretiens variés pourraient être l'occasion de susciter l'envie de participer au Multivers à d'autres auteurs !

Je serai toujours joignable sur tous les supports que vous connaissez, mais pour la plupart, inactif. Cependant, je vous invite à suivre ma page facebook d'auteur dès que celle-ci sera acceptée par le staff (ça devrait pas tarder je pense). Tout comme moi quand je n'ai pas l'usage de mon pseudonyme, elle s'appelle Valentin Dumay-Pothuon (la plupart d'entre vous n'ignore de toute façon pas ma véritable identité). Je vous invite à m'y rejoindre et à inviter vos amis, afin de donner un maximum de visibilité à mon roman à venir. D'avance merci beaucoup, et rendez-vous ici quand les choses seront revenues à la normale !

Bisous à tou·te·s, et merci pour le bout de chemin que je reprendrai avec vous dès que possible !


	4. Les autres oiseaux

Ouuuuiiiiiii, je sais, je suis incorrigible. J'ai tenu exactement 28 jours. Et ensuite j'ai écrit ce chapitre en 3 jours, et je le publie aujourd'hui, en ce 32ème jour de hiatus. C'est pas comme si je tentais d'établir un record de toute façon. Bon, je vous épargne le résumé des chapitres précédents, c'était juste trente entretiens de rentrée d'affilée.

.

Salut **Allan** ! J'ai été trop content que toi et Océ vous soyiez souvenus d'elle. Content surtout que mes pérégrinations plot-twistaires ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd (ou dans le cas présent dans l'oeil d'un aveugle).

Hey **Ezezaguna** , ça faisait un bail ! À part quand on s'est croisés sur Short Edition bien sûr, hé hé !  
Oui, je fais des pauses de parfois plus d'un mois, mais je ne m'arrête jamais, je suis une machine à écrire ! Non, tu ne deviens pas folle, j'avais supprimé le chapitre sur Arnhem pendant le concours S-E, et quand je l'ai remis les abonnés ont dû être notifiés pour un nouveau chapitre alors qu'il était déjà là avant.  
Moi si, donc ça me choque pas, alors je t'en prie, surveille donc !  
Mon livre j'y ai pas retouché depuis une bonne semaine, mais je faisais un passage à vide par la page blanche que j'ai résolu en rushant un chapitre d'ELM. En espérant que ça me relance sur mon roman plus rapidement…

Salut **le fou** , à peu de choses près tu avais les deux à la suite !

Hello **Rominet** ! J'ai reçu ta review en plein milieu de ma relecture, sacré tempo !  
Du coup ça va, le délai te convient ? Ha ha ha !  
Un jour, peut-être ? Le Multivers est toujours ouvert à tous !

.

Et c'est parti ! Dans ce chapitre, des tentacules lumineux, des secrets embarassants, et des cheveux dans les yeux.

.

* * *

.

 **4) Les autres oiseaux**

La rentrée ayant été avancée d'une demi-journée, l'après-midi fut consacré à la rencontre entre les Rosa et les élèves de l'Académie, et aux inscriptions effectives. Les élèves de l'Académie acceptant de prendre part active au programme d'échange recevaient un collier traducteur et la possibilité de s'inscrire aux nouveaux cours enseignées hors des créneaux déjà réservés, en échange de points bonus. Bien sûr, tous les Augures, et une bonne partie de l'UEI (Union des Élèves Irresponsables, qui incluait les premiers) s'étaient empressés de s'inscrire. Le Grand Réf avait été transformé en sorte de foire aux cours. Chaque professeur, appartenant à l'Académie ou non, se tenait derrière une table devant laquelle les élèves défilaient. Profitant de l'occasion offerte, cela remplaçait aussi la réunion de rentrée pour les options des jeunes 3ème Année. Mathis, Émi et Nil avaient d'ailleurs croisé Juliette en compagnie de quatre garçons de sa classe, dont son meilleur ami Raphaël Moulins, devant le "stand" du professeur Sindari.

– C'est irresponsable d'enseigner la Divination à cette fille, avait commenté Nil.

Mathis n'avait pu qu'approuver gravement. Sa cousine, née-moldue comme lui, avait non seulement le même don de manipulation des gens que lui, mais avait en plus une tendance agaçante à tout savoir avant tout le monde, et à monnayer ses informations contre des services.

Le trio s'approcha du stand de Yaira Delgado, une enseignante brésilienne venue donner les cours de Perception Éthérique, Tissage de Sorts, et Magie Élémentaire, qui concernaient beaucoup de Rosa. C'était ce dernier cours qui intéressait Mathis, le principe de pratiquer une magie sans baguette ne lui étant pas étrangère. Il y avait deux filles devant le stand. Une qui semblait à peine plus âgée qu'eux, aux cheveux frisés, en grande discussion avec la prof. L'autre était toute petite, pieds nus, son visage masqué par une cascade de cheveux. Sentant plus qu'elle ne vit le petit groupe approcher, elle écarta ses cheveux pour les saluer par politesse. Soudain, elle eut comme un choc, et se figea le bras tendu vers Mathis qui s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils se demandant si la petite sauvageonne était en train de lui lancer une malédiction vaudoue.

– Son… son aura…

Elle s'évanouit, rattrapée juste à temps par sa camarade. Celle-ci se tourna vers le groupe d'un air suspicieux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Mathis, il luisit d'un étrange reflet azuré, et elle eut un mouvement de surprise.

– _Senhora_ Delgado, vous devriez… jeter un coup d'œil.

– Qu'y a-t-il… Oh ! Ça par exemple !

– Oui je sais, mes cheveux sont magnifiques, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage ! s'agaça Nil.

– Non c'est… excusez-moi de vous le dire ainsi, jeune homme, mais votre aura est pour le moins… inhabituelle. Cette pauvre enfant… Duneska… je comprends qu'elle ait eu un choc.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon aura ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Hé bien tu vois, l'aura normale d'un sorcier se manifeste par un voile bleuté ondulant autour de sa silhouette, dans lequel circulent des nappes d'humeur de couleurs différentes. Je remarque que votre amie non-métamorphomage est un peu sur les nerfs.

– Comment vous savez que je suis métamo… oh, mon aura ? comprit Émi.

– Non, tes cheveux qui ont viré au lavande.

– Ah, lâcha Émi, gênée.

– Donc, intervint Mathis. Mon aura ?

– Oh oui, pardon. Ton aura…

– Ton aura ressemble à une grosse pieuvre dorée, avec des tentacules qui essaient de s'enrouler autour des gens. On ne voit quasiment plus le bleu.

– Toi aussi tu vois les auras ?

Isadora s'approcha de Mathis, et lui montra son œil. Son iris était entourée d'un cercle cyan qui dénotait sur ses yeux marrons.

– C'est à cette marque qu'on reconnaît les personnes capables de percevoir les auras, expliqua la brésilienne. C'est l'Éther, la… substance qui constitue le plan éthéré où évoluent les auras, qui provoque cette irradiation de l'iris.

À cet instant, la jeune Duneska qu'Isadora avait appuyée en position assise contre la table reprit connaissance, et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en direction de Mathis. Ses iris étaient entièrement cyan.

– Son… son aura…

– Duneska, c'est malpoli de dévisager les gens ainsi ! gronda doucement l'enseignante. Il est vrai que l'aura de ce garçon est inhabituelle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le craindre.

– Je suis inoffensif, assura Mathis.

Un de ses tentacules s'était discrètement immiscé au sol. La jeune fille, trop absorbée par la peur, ne l'avait pas vu. Quand le tentacule se referma sur sa cheville, la mine de Duneska s'appaisa. Yaira Delgado, elle, n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, contrairement à Isadora qui avait cessé d'utiliser sa double-vue.

– Vous pouvez regarder dans le plan éthéré quand vous voulez ? admira Nil.

– Hé bien après un entraînement intensif, le changement de vue est assez simple. Mais il ne faut pas regarder trop longtemps l'éther, sinon…

– Sinon on finit comme moi : coincée ! gloussa Duneska, désormais plus à l'aise.

– Coincée ? C'est-à-dire ?

– Cette jeune fille a été très imprudente, grogna la prof. Les yeux de Duneska étant entièrement irradiés par l'éther, sa double-vue refuse de se refermer.

– Alors tu perçois les auras en tout temps sans effort ? résuma Émi. C'est plutôt cool !

Duneska haussa les épaules.

– Il n'y a pas que les auras des êtres vivants, dans le plan ethéré, expliqua la prof. Y évoluent des tas d'énergie, dont les courants de magie naturelle, et l'énergie des sorts. C'est une quantité de lumière constante que les yeux humains ont du mal à accepter, c'est prendre le risque de devenir aveugle.

– C'est pour ça que je me cache toujours derrière mes cheveux ! conclut innocemment Duneska.

– Mais au fait, je suis très malpolie, s'excusa la _senhora_ Delgado. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Hé bien nous venions nous renseigner sur la Magie Élémentaire… mais je pense que je vais plutôt m'inscrire au cours de Perception Éthérique ! sourit Mathis.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il resta tout de même pour l'explication du cours de magie élémentaire, mais comprit que ça ne lui correspondait pas, contrairement aux deux filles qui s'empressèrent de s'inscrire. En revanche, il se laissa tenter par la Magie d'Invocation enseignée par la grecque Amyntas Michelakos. La prof avait l'air complètement cinglée, mais c'était monnaie courante ici. Enfin… la folie avait ses limites. L'une d'elles d'appelait Sigfus Leifsson. Le professeur de la Hekseri Akademiet était déchaîné : pour promouvoir son cours d'Art du Combat, il organisait des combats improvisés entre élèves. Certains élèves de l'Académie en profitaient pour régler leurs différends sans se faire punir… au grand désespoir des profs français. Et Sigfus d'en rajouter en frappant de son sceptre tout élève manquant de conviction à ses yeux. Presque tous ceux qui participaient repartaient avec des bleus, parfois un nez qui saignait, mais toujours avec une folle envie de recommencer, et les inscriptions au cours explosèrent les records à tel point qu'il fallut faire une pré-sélection parmi les élèves de Beauxbâtons afin que les autres puissent suivre leurs cours dans des conditions acceptables. L'inexplicable masochisme humain.

.

* * *

.

– Toi ta gueule.

– Merci pour ta contribution, Juliette. Autre chose ?

– Non, sourit l'intéressée avec une fausse douceur.

– Bien, reprit Sertorius. Je déclare donc cette première séance de Mauvais Augure ouverte.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est _toi_ le maître de cérémonie ? râla Juliette.

– Parce que je suis officiellement le nouveau bras droit de Mathis depuis le départ en Chasse de Triora, et qu'il est absent…

– Et il avait pas un bras gauche plus potable ?

– Hé tu vas pas m'emm… humph. Son "bras gauche", c'est Angela, qui est avec lui.

– Pardon mais…

– HA VOUS ALLEZ PAS VOUS Y METTRE AUSSI HEIN ! hurla presque Sertorius. ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS FERMEZ TOUS VOS BOUCHES ET VOUS OUVREZ VOS OREILLES !

– …

– Encore un mot, et je te pétrifie. Humph. Je déclare donc cette première séance de Mauvais Augure ouverte. En l'absence de Mathis, c'est _moi_ qui dirigerai les opérations. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, notre vénérable chef Mathis et notre vampirique collaboratrice Angela sont actuellement en compagnie des représentants des clans de l'UEI pour coordonner les affaires de l'Académie, notamment en ce qui concerne les Rosa. Si les participants du raid contre Duncan savent à quoi s'attendre, les autres sont perplexes. Nous devons les briefer sur le véritable objectif de cette démarche. Baisse ta main, les questions c'est à la fin. Commençons par souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux membres : Éliza Robin, qui remplace Triora au pied levée, tout en jouant le rôle d'agent de liaison avec le Pavillon de Chasse avec celle-ci. Bienvenue, Liz !

– Merci, Serpent.

– Ensuite, nous rejoint Visperi Glazkov, ma sœur aînée, septère et génie ayant de nombreux contacts à la Giraglia où elle a pu rencontrer en personne Chaigidel l'Omniscient. Bienvenue, Vipère !

– Merci Serpent !

– Le côté Lonicera s'agrémente d'une nouvelle tête, Raven Luschek, dont le frère aîné Kraecz est à l'Académie des Gendarmages. Encore une taupe implanté dans le système. Bienvenue, Raven.

– Merci.

– Je me permet un doublé… nous rejoignent la sœur et le frère Niafasen, enfants des piliers de la communauté Athanasius Niafasen et Kallistia Castle, et neveux de la chasseuse affectée à la Faille, Sérène Castle. Bienvenue, Karol et Alois !

– Merci.

– Merci.

– Ensuite viennent les amis d'Alois. Cynder Travis, fille d'une employée du bureau central, et nièce de la directrice-adjointe, et Eva Soriano dont le père possède un moyen de transport à longue distance plus qu'utile, entre autres artéfacts et capacités. Bienvenue à toutes les deux.

– Merci.

– Alors on est définis par ce que nos relations apportent au groupe ? remarqua Eva.

– Non. Vous êtes _recrutés_ pour ce que vos relations apportent au groupe, corrigea Sertorius. Vous y êtes définis par ce que vous faites. Voilà, maintenant je cite à titre d'honneur nos nouveaux membres Lorna Malétrix et Mydian Appelbaum qui sont absentes car également co-représentantes de l'UEI, et puis on enchaîne. D'abord les questions. Oui, Cynder ?

– C'est qui, Chaigidel l'Omniscient ?

– Alors d'abord… Mathis vous a tous expliqué ce qu'est l' _Opus Tenebræ_ et le rapport avec ce qui se passe ?

– Oui.

– Chaigidel, dit l'Omniscient, est l'un des douze Ducs Infernaux. Le huitième selon l'ordre de description, mais le premier selon la chronologie. Chaigidel fait partie du triangle du Chaos. Je rappelle, ou j'apprends aux nouveaux, que le premier triangle est celui de la Peur, formé par Azazel, Zomiel et Azraël, et que le second est le triangle de la Destruction, avec à sa tête Samaël. Azazel et Azraël, qui se faisait appeler l'Ange Déchu, sont morts, et Zomiel devrait être la prochaine à tomber si on se débrouille bien. Plusieurs d'entre nous ont rencontré Zomiel, et sont donc des cibles privilégiées de la métamorphomage. C'est pourquoi il nous faut du sang neuf. Mais il nous faut aussi une question de sécurité.

– Une quoi ? se réveilla Camille, qui commençait à somnoler en bout de table.

– Une question de sécurité. C'est mon père qui m'a parlé de ça. L'Ordre du Phénix en utilisait durant la seconde guerre des ténèbres au Royaume-Uni, parce que les Mangemorts recouraient au Polynectar. Et à l'époque, il n'y avait pas assez de matériel pour le détecter. Mais nous, nous n'avons rien pour identifier Zomiel. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité, mais dehors, chaque personne, même vos proches, peuvent être Zomiel. Elle est potentiellement _partout_. Alors chacun va décider d'une question dont seul un membre de Mauvais Augure peut connaître la réponse. Ce sera le moyen de nous assurer de nos identités en dehors. N'oubliez surtout jamais de la poser. Dans l'idéal, ce doit être un secret que tout le monde ignore, y compris votre propre famille. Du moins un minimum de personnes. Je sais que ça regroupe vos secrets les plus honteux, mais c'est justement le but de cette confiance absolue. Dehors, ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce sont des monstres qui tuent des innocents pour un idéal tordu et dangereux. Et dans le cas spécifique de Samaël, des meurtres gratuits pour l'amusement. Tout le monde est en danger. Alors je vais commencer, en vous révélant une chose que la seule personne au monde le sachant déjà est dans cette pièce : ce n'est pas Visperi qui a causé la mort de Cariesa Quidma en causant un accident magique. Ce sort devenu entropique qui entre autres nous a valu ces cheveux gris, c'était une tentative de nécromancie pour ramener Cariesa à la vie après qu'elle ait chuté dans les escaliers… à cause de moi qui la poursuivait. Voilà. Je n'ai jamais pu l'avouer à personne, mais je suis directement responsable de sa mort.

– Attends… de la nécromancie ?! s'étonna Camille. Mais vous aviez quel âge ?!

– J'avais quatre ans, et Visperi six.

– Je suis une septère, précisa l'intéressée.

– Hum, voilà. Je vous invite chacun votre tour à vous confier d'un lourd secret qui nous liera, et ensuite Camille vous expliquera l'objectif du Projet Rosa. D'ailleurs… Camille, puisque tu sembles avoir envie de parler ?

– Certains d'entre vous en ont peut-être entendu parler au détour d'histoires, ou se souviennent de la Ballade de Morgane. Les dryades existent bel et bien, et vivent sur Avalon en Brocéliande, et Morgana était en effet l'une d'elles. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, parce que je suis la fille de l'une d'elles. C'est… un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais je suis la fille biologique d'une dryade, et de ma mère humaine. Cette dernière m'a promis que je la rencontrerai bientôt, peut-être durant les prochaines vacances. Juliette, un secret ?

– Un secret très honteux, oui, soupira la petite blonde. Ce que je vais vous révéler aujourd'hui ne doit jamais quitter la pièce. Et je veux dire qu'il doit être également caché aux membres absents aujourd'hui. À un membre en particulier… c'est à moi et à moi seule de lui en parler.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? l'encouragea Sertorius.

– Ça fait plusieurs mois que j'ai découvert que je ne suis pas Née-Moldue…

– Ce n'est pas grave, ça, sourit Camille. Ça arrive qu'on ignore l'existence d'un aïeul sorcier dans sa famille.

– Ce n'est pas ça… j'ai découvert ça en apprenant que mon véritable père est sorcier… et le père de Mathis.

– Tu veux dire… _Oooh_ , comprit Karol.

– Je veux dire que le père de Mathis a trompé sa mère avec sa propre sœur, et que je suis la demi-sœur de Mathis. Et que son… que notre père n'est pas mort. Tante Marianne l'a chassé de la maison quand elle l'a appris, et il est parti on ne sait où.

– Mais alors son frère… enfin _votre_ frère ? se souvint Camille.

– Thomas est un cracmol. C'est moins rare dans les couples mixtes. Voilà mon secret, et j'attends que vous le gardiez. Karol, à ton tour.

– Mais comment tu l'as appris ? intervint Éliza.

– _Pas de questions_ , répliqua Juliette d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son sérieux. Karol, à ton tour.

– Bon, d'accord. Alors… quand nous étions petits, mes cousins avaient un jeu particulièrement idiot qui consistait à aller voir un épouvantard enfermé dans une cage de verre dans la cave du musée privé de notre grand-père, et le but du jeu était de rester le plus longtemps enfermé avec. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, les épouvantards étant immatériels, ils ne peuvent pas vous toucher. Leur seul moyen de vous atteindre, c'est par la peur. Alors quand ils m'ont enfermé dans l'aquarium… j'ai fermé les yeux, et je suis restée comme ça jusqu'à ce que mon cousin Hyeronimos vienne me sortir de la cage avec brutalité, une expression de colère et de mépris sur le visage. Je pensais que c'est parce qu'il en avait marre que je triche en fermant les yeux. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai compris. Je me suis retrouvée confrontée à ma plus grande peur. La terreur d'une petite cracmolle dans une des plus puissantes familles de Sang-Purs du Monde : mon propre grand-père. Hyero ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole après ça, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié la vision macabre que j'avais… que j'ai du chef de famille Niafasen.

– Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça ! s'étonna son petit frère.

– C'est normal, Alois. Tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Je suppose que c'est au tour de Raph ?

– Je vous avouerai que je n'ai rien d'aussi… profond à avouer, avoua Raphaël Moulins. Mais puisqu'on en est là : mon premier baiser m'a été donné par Juliette ici-présente, et…

– Je vais t'étrangler dans ton sommeil ! jura Juliette.

– … Et bien que ce fut fort agréable, ça n'a rien changé entre nous, continua Raph sans se soucier de sa camarade. En fait je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas gay.

– Ça ne te sauvera pas de ma vengeance, salopard.

– À la bonne heure.

– Allez, maintenant, il n'y a plus que des petits nouveaux ! invita Sertorius. Vipère ?

– Ayant passé la majorité de ma vie enfermée dans un asile, je n'ai pas énormément de secrets à partager. Mais j'en ai un, tout de même. Personne ne le sait, et toi non plus, Sertorius, j'en suis navrée. C'était trop dangereux.

– "Sertorius" ? Si tu m'appelles par mon prénom, c'est sérieux, ricana l'adolescent.

– Oui, c'est sérieux. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai difficilement la notion du temps en l'absence de repères fiables, mais je dirais un an et demi, une femme, trentenaire, est venue me rendre visite. Cette femme a dit s'appeler Lizardi Glazkov. Elle serait une de nos cousines ukrainiennes. J'ai refusé de la voir, et après plusieurs tentatives, elle a finalement arrêté d'essayer de me rencontrer.

– Tu en as parlé… ? commença Sertorius.

– À qui ? ricana sa sœur. À Mère ? Elle ne vient plus me voir depuis presque un an. À _Père_ ? Si elle est venue l'assassiner, je l'encourage à grands cris. Je t'ai fait une promesse, petit frère, et je la tiendrai : je détruirai ce monstre qui a profité d'un terrible accident pour faire enfermer à vie sa fille parce que j'ai un don qui risque de lui faire de l'ombre. Korbaa Glazkov est un salopard de la pire espèce. Et si cette Lizardi est de mon côté, alors elle est la bienvenue. Raven, c'est ça ?

– Oui, sourit la Polonaise. Plusieurs d'entre vous savent déjà que j'ai tué un vampire, avant que nous quittions la Pologne. En revanche, ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que contrairement à ce qu'Angela a raconté pour me couvrir, et elle le sait très bien, ce vampire n'était coupable d'aucun crime. J'ai… j'ai assassiné un innocent par simple peur, et mes parents ont dû quitter le pays de mes ancêtres, parce qu'il dépendait de la juridiction du Royaume Vampirique d'Occident aux yeux duquel je mérite la peine de mort. C'est le gouvernement sorcier polonais qui a négocié un banissement à vie, arguant que c'est lui qui m'avait attaqué, que l'absence d'antécédents connus ne l'innocentait pas, et que je n'étais même pas encore une sorcière de premier cycle, dont pas jugée responsable de mes actes selon la loi sorcière selon le Code International. Les jeunes, le ou laquelle veut commencer ?

– Allez, je me lance, répondit Alois. Alors ce que je vais vous révéler n'est pas inconnu de certaines personnes en dehors de Mauvais Augure et de ma famille, mais c'est un secret encore très bien protégé. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes les héritiers de deux très grandes familles allemandes, qui s'implantent en France. Officiellement, Erwin est l'héritier de la Maison Niafasen, et Karol et moi sommes mis à la dot pour forger des alliances. Mais notre mère est actuellement en pleines démarches administratives pour obtenir un Contrat de Préservation afin de faire de moi l'héritier de la branche française des Castle. D'ici un an ou deux, je pourrais bien changer de nom, et devenir Alois Castle, potentiellement l'héritier le plus riche et le plus puissant du pays, éclipsant les Ballessaim en tant que première fortune de France bien que ce titre soit officieusement déjà détenu par nos parents. Eva ?

– Hé beh c'est pas la joie tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir enchaîner là-dessus, moi…, soupira l'espagnole. Bon hé bien je suppose que ça peut faire l'affaire, vu que même mon propre père l'ignore désormais : ma mère s'appelait Pastora Casales, elle a étudié ici en tant qu'Aloysia, et a véritablement rencontré mon père durant leur première année ensemble en Chasse. Ils ont étudié en France, ont vécu ensemble en Espagne sans être mariés, et hormis les traces vagues qui ne les relient qu'à peine dans les registres, il n'existe plus personne pour se souvenir de leur lien à part moi.

– C'est mignon, sourit Cynder. Moi mes parents se sont rencontrés pendant la Finale des Concours de Connaissance 2002. À l'époque Poudlard y participait aussi, la finale y avait eu lieu, et Papa était un des jurés. Maman avait seize ans, c'était sa dernière participation. Enfin bref pour cela n'a rien de secret. Un secret… un secret… Ha, je sais ! Il y a quatre ans, j'étais allée visiter Poudlard avec mon père, et le temps qu'il discutait avec la directrice d'un truc important dans le couloir, j'étais restée seule dans le bureau. Et il y avait ce vieux chapeau sur une chaise…

– Le choixpeau ? reconnut Sertorius.

– Le quoi ? s'étonna Eva.

– Le choixpeau est un chapeau magique qu'ils utilisent à Poudlard pour répartir les élèves à Poudlard, expliqua l'ukrainien. Tu l'as mis sur la tête ?

– C'est lui qui m'a proposé, se défendit Cynder.

– Et alors, dans quelle Maison tu aurais atterri ?

– Si mon père n'avait pas dû venir travailler ici, j'aurais fini… à Gryffondor.

– Oh, dur ! ricana Alois.

– J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une grande gueule ! fit remarquer Juliette.

– C'est l'hippogriffe qui se fout de la chimère ! répliqua la cadette. J'vous emmerde tous !

– C'est bien un truc de Gryffondor, ça…, glissa Sertorius, l'air de rien.

– Va chier, va chier, et va chier.

– Ceci étant dit, on va peut-être pouvoir enchaîner. Camille, un topo sur le Projet Rosa ?

– Merci Serpent. Comme vous le savez, le Projet Rosa est un programme d'échange visant à scolariser, pour une durée d'un an, des élèves du monde entier triés selon des critères assez stricts de mérite, à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt pour Mauvais Augure, présenté ainsi ? C'est normal. Mais si je vous dit qu'en période particulièrement dangereuse de préparation du triangle de la Destruction, se réunissent à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons _les jeunes sorciers les plus intelligents du Monde_.

– Par les couilles de Merlin.

– Cynder, langage ! gronda Eva.

– Ta gueule. Attendez, t'es en train de nous dire que ce soit-disant projet linguistique…

– … Est une campagne de recrutement pour une armée de cerveaux, confirma Camille. C'est plus facile à gagner la partie, si t'as trente atouts de plus dans ta manche.

Mauvais Augure continua à débattre des implications, et des nouvelles de l'été (encore plus rares maintenant que la Prévôté avait trouvé le moyen de museler l'Intrigue), jusqu'à ce que Mathis et les trois autres les rejoignent. Nouveau défriefing, et chacun se sépara, sauf Sertorius, Mathis… et Juliette.

– Pourquoi cette histoire de secret honteux ? demanda Juliette.

– Parce qu'on donne ainsi le moyen de nous détruire à nos alliés, expliqua Mathis. C'est le meilleur moyen de se protéger d'une trahison.

– Elles ont joué le jeu, mais je doute que les secrets d'Eva et Cynder ne les exposent à quoi que ce soit.

– Ni celui d'Alois, remarqua Sertorius. Pas à long terme en tout cas.

– Parce qu'ils ne seront impliqués dans rien, répliqua Mathis. J'ai une responsabilité personnelle envers eux, en particulier envers Eva _Soriano_. Je refuse qu'un seul d'eux se mette en danger, ou s'essaie à la magie noire.

– À ce propos, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de contourner la sécurité de la partie suivante, annonça Sertorius. Nous allons enfin savoir comment nous débarrasser de Zomiel, et trouver les deux sbires de Samaël.

– Génial ! Va récupérer ton _Opus_ , Carter doit l'avoir dans son bureau.

Sertorius acquiesça, et quitta la pièce.

– Je devine que ce que tu as à me dire concerne ton fameux secret honteux du jour. Je t'écoute.

Embarrassée, Juliette raconta tout à _son demi-frère_.

– Voilà, tu sais tout… Je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché, mais…

Mathis soupira.

– Je comprends. Ça explique pourquoi j'ai jamais pu te saquer, si t'es ma petite sœur.

– Heeeuuuuu…

– Tu sais quelque chose à propos de notre père, hormis qu'il est en vie ?

– Ma mère n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais elle m'a assuré que Tata Marianne pourrait nous répondre.

– Je vois. En tout cas, c'est Thomas qui va être content. Finalement, il va avoir droit à un permis de circulation cracmol légal. Mais par sécurité, nous devons _le_ retrouver avant. Je vais écrire une lettre.

– D'accord. Je… je vais y aller.

– Juliette ?

– Oui ?

– Merci.

.

* * *

 _Mathis,_

 _Je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris de cette manière. Comme tu l'as déjà compris, votre père a perdu à mes yeux le droit de faire partie de cette famille, et ne s'est jamais lui-même battu pour ça. Cependant, ce n'est ni à moi ni à lui de faire ce choix à votre place. Je m'excuse de l'avoir fait, mais malgré tout je ne regrette pas d'avoir cherché à vous protéger._

 _Tu es assez mature et intelligent pour faire les bons choix. Protège Juliette, c'est ton rôle maintenant. Votre père s'appelle Armin Heriaas. C'est un ancien élève de Mighty Adler, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire qui puisse t'aider, il n'a laissé aucune indication sur une quelconque adresse. Ne fais rien sans réfléchir, je te fais confiance._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

 _._

* * *

Mathis ne parla de la lettre à personne d'autre qu'à Juliette et Karol. C'était _son_ secret, _son_ fardeau. Bien sûr il faisait confiance aux Augures, mais il avait promis de ne jamais les impliquer dans ses machinations contre leur gré, et il considérait que ça entrait dans cette catégorie étant donné ses motivations. Karol, elle, savait ce que c'était de se sentir rejetée par un membre de sa famille. En outre, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde en Allemagne.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis le début de la semaine. Moins un jour pour les 4ème A et L, qui avaient leurs lundis libres. Aujourd'hui, après le cours de Maths, la matinée se poursuivait pour la classe des Augures par un cours de Potions. Il y avait six Rosa dans leur classe. Les jumeaux Alessandri étaient en binôme. Caaren von Adowa et Eurydice Wilkins avaient déjà sympathisé durant le trajet à bord du Morskoyvolk, surtout grâce à l'éxubérance de leur compagnon de voyage, respectivement Isaki Ngcobo, qui était dans la classe de Lorna en 5ème A, et Nyurapayia Nakamarra, qui en compagnie de sa nouvelle meilleure amie Isadora Castilho semait déjà un doux bazar parmi les 4ème U avec Sertorius et Mydian. Et enfin, Greta Salers appréciait le caractère bien trempé de Lyon Rooney qui comme elle étudiait dans une école élitiste prônant le sang Pur. Tous s'intégraient plutôt bien. Il fallait dire qu'Aloysia était l'Ordre de la cohésion, personne ne pouvait s'y sentir exclu en principe.

Ce premier cours de Potions de 4ème Année portait sur la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. La liste d'ingrédients était fort simple : un grand chaudron d'eau à feu moyen, du cacao, de la bile de tatou, et des épines de porc-épic en poudre. Mais il fallait ajouter chaque ingrédient plusieurs fois dans un ordre précis, en quantité précise, en versant très lentement jusqu'à obtenir une couleur précise, et la moindre erreur gâchait tous les ingrédients et obligeait à recommencer. Le but de la partie pratique du cours fut de réaliser le plus de flacons possible en une heure, sachant que chaque chaudron réussi pouvait remplir six flacons.

Même l'enseignante, la jeune Célestia Attorney, se prêta au jeu, et parvint à établir un petit record en remplissant 78 flacons, soit 13 chaudrons entiers réussis, avec un seul chaudron gâché entre le 9ème et le 10ème. Et puis elle décida que ça ferait un barème acceptable pour une note surprise, et que pour obtenir l'Or il faudrait avoir préparé 10 chaudrons en s'étant trompé moins de deux fois. Ils ne furent que trois binômes sur onze à y parvenir : les indétrônables Karol et Erwin, les éternels seconds Amara et Octavius, et les outsiders Greta et Lyon à égalité avec les précédents.

L'après-midi commença par un cours de Perception Éthérique. Par égard pour l'enseignante en fauteuil roulant, une des salles de travail du rez-de-chaussée (qui servaient tellement peu souvent que l'une d'elles était depuis cinq ans le QG de la Légion de Lucian) en salle de classe. Les élèves étaient peu nombreux, et le créneau avait été choisi parce que les élèves de l'Académie ayant choisi de suivre ce cours faisaient partie d'une des quatre classes libres à cet horaire. Ainsi furent réunis Mathis Devaux et Amara Quidma des 4ème A, Flora Aubry et Gulliver Russier des 5ème A, Émilie Montel des 5ème L, et Aurel Thirion des 6ème L aux Rosa qui suivaient cette matière en temps normal : Duneska Henry et Michaëlle Saint-Cloud de l'Île aux Sorciers et Isadora Castilho de la Perle de Bahia. Son alter-ego australienne Nyurapayia Nakamarra était la seule Rosa inscrite volontairement à cette Option en supplément.

Mathis connaissait très peu ses camarades, à part la distante Amara, mais avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec Gulliver qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges aux côtés d'Émi, et s'assit donc à ses côtés.

– Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Yaira Delgado, enseignante à l'École Brésilienne de la Perle de Bahia. Je suis ravie de voir que cette matière motive autant de troupes compte tenu de son absence quasi-totale de réputation. Étant donné que vous êtes sept débutants sur dix, je vais organiser ce cours de la manière suivante : il s'agira d'un cours de niveau 1, et Isadora et Michaëlle seront mes assistantes. Durant les phases de théorie, vous travaillerez toutes les deux sur des sujets de votre niveau, et durant les phases de pratique vous aiderez les autres. Duneska, étant donné ta situation particulière, tu seras dispensée de l'heure de pratique, et tu seras libre de partir, ou de profiter de mes connaissances dans d'autres domaines pour t'y essayer, notamment en magie élémentaire _via_ une canalisation éthérique. Ce ne sera ni évalué, ni apposé à ton dossier sauf si cela tourne en ta faveur. En revanche, j'attends de toi un travail d'autant plus important sur la théorie. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

– Oui Madame ! s'écria un peu trop fort la cadette lucienne.

– J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, Duneska, mais la salle est petite, et nous ne sommes que dix, sourit la _senhora_ Delgado. Alors baisse d'un ton ou deux, la prochaine fois, s'il te plait.

– Pardon Madame ! Désolée.

– Commençons par un peu de théorie. Sortez de quoi prendre des notes. Et marquez-moi votre prénom sur un bout de parchemin que vous mettrez devant vous, ça sera plus simple pour faire connaissance. On se dépêche, hop hop hop ! Merci. Alors, parmi les élèves de l'Académie, qui peut me dire ce qu'est la Perception Éthérique ? Je t'écoute, Amara.

– La Perception Éthérique est l'art d'ouvrir sa double-vue magique au plan éthérique afin d'analyser les mouvements des flux de magie, et parfois les manipuler, répondit la blonde aux yeux corail.

– Excellente réponse. Le Plan éthérique est entièrement constitué d'Éther. L'Éther, aussi appelé Vide Quantique, est une énergie primordiale stable dans lequel évolue les flux de magie. On le considère souvent comme le cinquième élément, parce qu'il répond à tous les critères : existence universelle, indivisibilité, et interactivité avec les quatres autres éléments. Cette "double-vue magique", sauriez-vous me dire qui la possède à la naissance ? Nous t'écoutons, Aurel.

– Tout le monde ? Enfin je veux dire tous les sorciers ?

– Excellente… tentative échoué. Non. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Flora ?

– Euuuuh… ceux qui ont un don de prescience ?

– Tu confonds double-vue et troisième œil, jeune fille. Hum, Personne ? Michaëlle ?

– Personne, Madame. La double-vue s'obtient par le travail.

– Exactement. La double-vue est, à l'instar de certaines capacités comme l'animagie, une capacité qui s'acquiert par le travail. À la Perle de Bahia, les élèves sont tous amenés à flirter avec l'Éther, car nous leur enseignons la magie élémentaire en les amenant à observer les interactions de l'élément qu'ils doivent maîtriser avec leur élément de prédilection. Nous pourrons le faire à l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas le but de ce cours. Cette année, je vais vous apprendre à percevoir les auras des êtres vivants, et pour les plus assidus d'entre vous, celle des objets magiques. Qu'y-a-t-il, Flora ?

– Mais Madame, si tout est dans l'Éther, il suffit d'avoir la double-vue pour voir toutes les auras, non ?

– Non ! Vois-tu, le terme de "double-vue" est un abus de langage signifiant qu'il faut regarder au-delà des perceptions visuelles traditionnelles. En réalité, il s'agit plutôt d'un jeu de lentilles de plus en plus précises, qui permettent de voir des énergies éthériques de plus en plus diffuses. Et je pense que c'est le moment idéal pour enchaîner sur quelque chose d'important. L'éther dégage des radiations. Des sortes d'ondes d'énergie passive qui servent aux flux magiques et élémentaires à communiquer entre eux, telles que le font toutes les particules élémentaires qui constituent l'univers. Le problème, c'est que comme toute les radiations, cela à un effet dégénératif sur les cellules vivantes. Dans ce cas précis, les radiations éthériques décolorent l'eumélanine, qui détermine la couleur des yeux d'un individu, faisant apparaître un cercle cyan sur le pourtour de l'iris, qui se resserre tout au long de votre vie selon le temps que vous consacrez à contempler l'éther. Et plus vous irez loin, plus vos iris se décoloreront vite. Et là est le véritable danger : si la totalité de vos iris est "consommée" et que l'éther atteint vos pupilles, vous prenez le risque de perdre l'usage de la vue.

– Paradoxalement, elle peut vous la rendre, intervint Michaëlle Saint-Cloud. Je suis aveugle depuis ma naissance, mais grâce à la Perception Éthérique, j'ai découvert le sens de la vue. Et mon objectif cet année est d'être capable de percevoir les auras des êtres vivants à volonté. Je ne risque pas vraiment de perdre la vue de toute façon…

– Merci pour ton témoignage, Michaëlle. Et je dois vous mettre en garde contre un autre danger : celui de rester bloqués. Ça arrive lorsqu'un élève non préparé essaie d'aller trop loin, et que son esprit perd le chemin.

– Et que se passe-t-il alors ? paniqua presque Émilie.

– Il devient alors impossible pour vous de fermer votre vue à l'Éther. Vos iris se désagrègent peu à peu jusqu'à être entièrement cyan, et si vous ne devenez pas aveugle, ce qui arrive peut-être dans 95% des cas, il vous est tout de même impossible de percevoir le monde de façon normale à nouveau. de manière presque unanime, les personnes qui ne sont pas devenues aveugles avaient à l'origine des iris presque noirs.

– Vous connaissez quelqu'un à qui c'est déjà arrivé, Madame ? demanda Flora.

– Duneska, s'il te plaît ?

À la sollicitation de l'enseignante, la toute petite adolescente écarta sa masse de cheveux composée d'immenses tresses et de colifichets en tous genres, révélant à nouveau son visage sombre couvert de peintures chamaniques, et ponctué de deux grands yeux aux iris entièrement cyan. Des murmures impressionnés, choqués ou de compassion parcoururent la petite salle. Duneska sourit de toutes ses dents.

– Et vous voulez voir le plus cool ? Madame, je peux ?

– Je t'en prie.

– Attention… Œil du Jaguar !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un murmure de surprise unanime. Les yeux de l'adolescente s'étaient allumés comme de puissants néons légèrement bleutés.

– Cet état de perception, que l'on appelle Perception Synergique, et non "Œil du Jaguar", permet de percevoir la totalité des plans de l'Éther en même temps. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est impossible ou presque d'atteindre un tel niveau de maîtrise en une seule vie. Je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui y parviennent sans avoir été bloqués auparavant. Je pourrais citer parmi eux le professeur Casdoso de la Perle de Bahia. Maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant des risques que vous encourez, vous pouvez quitter dès à présent ce cours si vous n'êtes pas prêts à les prendre. Vous êtes tous assez âgé aux yeux de la loi française pour prendre vos propres décisions rationnelles. Sauf Duneska, mais la question ne se pose pas… Jeune fille ! Éteins-ça s'il te plaît.

– Pardon, Madame, s'excusa Duneska en fermant son esprit à la perception synergique.

– Nous perdons du temps, nous perdons du temps… rangez vos affaires, et tout le monde debout !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. La prof jeta alors un sort informulé accompagné d'une arabesque compliquée, et toutes les pattes des tables raccourcirent en même temps jusqu'à ce que les tables soient un peu plus basses que les chaises.

– Montez dessus. Isadora, il y a une boite sur mon bureau, avec des amulettes de concentration. Distribue-en aux sept élèves. Michaëlle, tu as bien la tienne ?

– Oui Madame, confirma l'haïtienne en sortant un pendentif de jade de son col.

– Parfait. Alors je t'en prie, pendant qu'Isadora distribue, explique-nous comment peut-on utiliser une amulette pour développer une double-vue ?

– Les amulettes de concentration, à l'instar des baguettes, permettent de canaliser notre propre magie de manière à jeter des sorts complexes. Mais leur fonctionnement est inverse : alors que les baguettes emploient un bois magique renfermant un cœur plus puissant encore pour canaliser et donner forme à notre magie en direction de l'extérieur, les amulettes de concentration nous permettent grâce à un enchantement similaire à celui des gemmes vampires de capturer les énergies magiques alentour depuis une source précise pour ensuite les modeler grâce à l'action de notre volonté sur notre magie interne. Ces sources précises sont au nombre de cinq : terre, eau, feu, air, éther. On peut canaliser l'éther de manière non seulement à composer de manière proactive un sort de double-vue qui mènera à terme à comprendre instinctivement le travail sur soi pour le faire sans support, mais aussi et peut-être surtout à forcer notre corps et notre magie interne à supporter le contact direct de l'éther, qui est plutôt agressif.

– Merci Michaëlle. Vous voyez tous ce qu'elle veut dire ?

– Pour moi en tout cas, ça roule ! répliqua la haïtienne aveugle, tirant un ricanement nerveux à sa jeune camarade Duneska.

– C'est de bonne guerre, sourit l'enseignante en poussant les roues de son fauteuil pour aller se placer juste devant le premier rang. Jeune homme, ton prénom ?

– Ah pardon, je crois que j'ai marché dessus. Mathis, Madame.

– Mathis, répète-moi tout ce que Michaëlle vient de dire sur l'usage des amulettes de concentration.

Mathis s'exécuta, répétant tout au mot près.

– Bravo. Dommage que votre école n'a pas de système de bons points.

– La politique de Beauxbâtons décourage la compétition entre les élèves. Mais si vous y tenez, j'accepte volontiers ces points à titre personnel.

– Ah ah ! Faisons ça. Mettons qu'à chaque tranche de 100, vous gagnerez un point bonus sur le prochain contrôle. Alors… ça sera 5 points pour Mathis, 30 points pour Michaëlle, et 10 points pour Amara. Allez les jeunes, on n'a pas toute la journée, la plupart d'entre vous ont encore cours à 15h. Prenez tous vos amulettes en main, et fermez les yeux. Redressez le dos, et respirez à fond. Concentrez-vous sur la petite pierre dans votre main et sur ma voix, et uniquement sur ces deux choses. Gardez le dos droit, relâchez vos épaules. Respirez à fond. Je vais compter jusqu'à 10. À chaque décompte, vous devrez imaginer un flash de lumière bleue dans votre tête, et au dixième vous devrez ouvrir les yeux en même temps que vous le faites. 1 ! … 2 ! … 3 ! … 4 ! … 5 ! … 6 ! … 7 ! … 8 ! … 9 ! .….…. 10 !

– Ça marche ! s'écria Flora. Ha non, non, ça ne marche plus !

– Parfait, parfait ! 10 points pour Flora. Qui d'autre a réussi, même un instant ? Levez la main ? Amara et Nyurapayia… Nyurapayia ?

La _senhora_ Delgado roula jusqu'au fond de la petite salle pour voir de plus près l'australienne dont le regard était figé dans le vide.

– Je l'ai toujours, Madame.

– Isadora, tu m'avais promis…, soupira l'enseignante.

– C'est pas ma faute _Senhora_ , elle a insisté !

– Allez, relâche tout, Nyurapayia. Ça sera 20 points pour toi, mais ne maintiens plus la vue aussi longtemps sans entraînement préalable. Et Isadora, je _t'interdis_ de l'entraîner en mon absence, sinon je devrai sévir.

Isa et Pia se mirent à se chamailler en chuchotant, tandis que la prof retournait à l'avant de la salle pour proposer un nouvel exercice. Quand Mathis parvint enfin à quelque chose de très fugace au cinquième essai, il ne put retenir un grand sourire candide. Né-Moldu ou Sang-Mêlé, il restait un sorcier fichtrement doué avec un peu d'entraînement !

.

* * *

.

"C'est un gag, c'est ça ? Je vous sens gaguesque…" HÉ BEN NON. Juliette est bien la demi-sœur de Mathis, et leur père est encore vivant. et oui, c'est prévu comme ça depuis le début (enfin précisément depuis la création effective de Juliette en tant que personnage actif, donc entre le tome 1 et le 2). Et oui, c'est important. Et non, il n'y avait aucun indice, cette fois-ci. Mais de toute façon même avec des indices gros comme un dragon vous passez à côté (sauf StElia, Allan, et une lectrice qui n'arrivera sûrement jamais jusqu'ici vu qu'elle n'a jamais fini le tome 1). Mais je vous aime quand même.

Bon vous connaissez la musique, je ne vous donne pas rendez-vous mais je reste dans le voisinage proche ! _Ĝis revido, karamikoj_ !


	5. Des créatures dans l'ombre

Platipus à toustes, peuple ! Un grand jour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la rentrée des [[Rôdeurs]] (ces crochets signifie qu'il existe une page de ce nom sur le wiki, je crois que je l'avais déjà fait il y a un bail. Je vais faire ça de plus en plus souvent, alors n'oubliez pas !), et de la [[Promotion 2017]]. C'est aussi la rentrée dans ma désormais ex-fac si je ne m'abuse (ou c'est demain ? osef). Bon alors j'ai tenté les vendanges, et bien que ça s'est soldé par un fiasco, j'ai quand même dû subir les désagréments internet de la campagne vignifère. Ce chapitre est fini depuis plus d'une semaine... whatever.

.

Previously, in Multivers' ELM : des inscriptions à des cours, Mathis a une aura cheloue et une demi-soeur en la personne de Juliette Bonval, officiellement sa cousine (moh le vilain monsieur que son papa, qui accessoirement est en vie et a un nom désormais connu, Armin Heriaas). Et les Mauvais Augures ont presque tous révélé des secrets embarrassants, que vous pourrez retrouver plus tard. Ah, et un cours sur la Perception Éthérique. Il y en aura d'autres.

.

Nombreuses reviews cette fois-ci, avec de nouveaux noms !

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Je te pensais disparue, et te revoilue avec quatre review (lire "reviu"). Oui j'ai republié assez rapidement. En fait j'ai préféré prévenir que je ne pourrais plus respecter mon rythme parce que l'écriture de mon roman est prioritaire, mais je continue à écrire ELM quand même. Et vu qu'en ce moment (depuis plus d'un mois, bravo !) je n'avance plus sur celui-ci, bonus pour les lecteurs d'ELM !

Salut **Allan** ! Ouiuiui c'est absulument très dangereux, une Juliette extralucide. C'est ce qui rend les choses marrantes.  
Non, tu ne peux pas l'appeler le Poulpe. C'est hors de question. Arrête d'y penser !  
Noooon, tu crois ?!  
Et bla bla bla, occupe-toi du tien. Ou de ta fic, tiens. Comment avance les Fleurs de Cerisier, hein ? HEIN ? Deux. J'ai gagné, on recommence ?

Tu vas être content, alors, mon ami **fou** , parce qu'il va y en avoir d'autres !

Salut **Rominet** ! C'est toi qui a un timing parfait, ça fait plusieurs fois que tu lis et reviewe pendant que je suis en train de préparer le chapitre suivant.  
Ben en fait c'est précisément ça, je pensais que c'était assez explicite. Son aura affecte celle des autres en la touchant avec ses excroissances. Si on était dans l'univers de Riordan, on pourrait dire que Mathis est un enjôleur naturel, comme les enfants d'Aphrodite.

Et maintenant... **Sainte Elia** *trois emojis coeur*, pour un quadruplé. Oui tu as tout compris (encore, comme d'hab), ils ne sont pas là par hasard, il savait qu'il en aurait besoin ! Et désolé mais j'aime mes cliffhanger sadiques, encore plus s'ils n'aboutissent pas !  
Oui beaucoup de 4ème Année. À ton avis, pourquoi Mathis a donné une fourchette d'âge autour de la 4ème Année au prévôt hein ?  
Non désolé, aucun rapport, et si j'avais raconté tous les embarquements ça aurait été lourd je pense. Déjà que j'ai deux chapitres de présentations...  
Isa et Pia. PIA. Nyurapayia, si tu préfères (ha ha ha). Oui, tu es désespérante. Mais j't'aime quand même.  
Oui bon ok il y a peut-être beaucoup d'archétypes clichés dans le lot. Mais c'est une bonne base ! 30 clowns prêts à faire le show !  
En effet, le choixpeau a été fabriqué à partir du chapeau de Gryffondor, et de quatre cerveaux humains, c'est canon. Et franchement douteux.  
Je _suis_ cruel.  
Ton "petit cerveau" ? Tu veux dire la machine de mort qui a déjà craqué la plupart de mes secrets, y compris des fils rouges à peine débutés ? N'attends aucune compassion de ma part, monstre. Tu es une génie, avec certes la capacité d'attention d'une balle en caoutchouc et un problème étrange avec les noms propres.  
Ah si si c'est très dangereux l'éther, ça file des cancers de la double-vue, et tout. C'est pas pour rien que ce n'est pas enseigné dans la plupart des pays, à l'instar de la magie noire (qui ne l'est que théoriquement à Durmstrang et un peu de pratique à Readviper).  
Ouh là, beaucoup de questions pour beaucoup de spoils ! Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était hein ! Mais je peux répondre à certaines :  
Mathis n'en parle pas à Lorna, parce qu'il a déjà dit qu'il préférait la préserver de tout ce qui concerne ses machinations, et qu'il n'a pas la moindre confiance en l'homme que pourrait être son père. En plus, Lorna connaît son père qui ne l'a jamais désirée, en tant qu'enfant illégitime, donc pas la meilleure personne pour comprendre pourquoi il le cherche.  
La fille de Salem ? Elle apparaît en personne dans le dernier WDS, et il me semble que dans ce chapitre ci-dessous elle est encore mentionnée.  
En fait, Mathis considère au contraire qu'il est le seul à avoir compris ce qu'il faut faire. Sa preuve, c'est que le Gendarmagium s'acharne à vouloir arrêter les Ducs alors qu'il faut les tuer pour que les choses s'arrêtent un jour (oui, ce gosse est un meurtrier en puissance, mais c'est pas un scoop).  
AH BORDEL ça aussi tu l'as compris HEIN. Oui parce que le seul exemple canon sur les dégâts que provoque la magie hors magie noire, c'est feue la mère de Luna, et c'est à peine mentionné. La magie, c'est dangereux !  
(C'était long, tout ça)

Whowhowho **Ardelone** ! J'allais te souhaiter la bienvenue, mais j'ai un doute. On s'est pas déjà croisé il y a un bail, genre tome 1 ou 2 ? Ton pseudo me semble familier.  
HÉ BEN NON ! Non, mais ça serait trop facile ça ! Je suis plus subtil que ça !  
Mathis ne l'a pas pris parce que c'est en même temps que l'autre cours, mais tu te doutes bien le connaissant qu'il va profiter des notes de cours et séance d'entraînements des filles. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la présence d'un prof ne fait pas grand-chose...

Et pour finir, un petit nouveau. Bienvenue, **EldaThren** ! Alors, combien de temps pour lire le Multivers ?  
En théorie, je pense que non, ça doit être réservé aux enfants de deux parents sorciers, parce que le but est de leur donner une place dans le monde de leur famille qui est entièrement sorcière, pas d'enseigner la magie à des non-sorciers. Et puis il y a aussi la question des gènes : les enfants sang-mêlés sans pouvoirs sont considérés comme des moldus car n'ayant pas hérité du gène magique. C'est le cas pour une bonne partie, d'ailleurs. Et il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir, parce que les chances qu'ils aient un enfant sorcier avec un moldu ou un autre sorcier sont les mêmes que pour les moldus (statistiquement. Je suis mathématicien (même si je déteste les stats), pas généticien).  
Alors en revanche, pas de Thomas prévu pour l'instant. Il est en Terminale, il a le baccalauréat à préparer, puis à passer, avant de s'inquiéter de jouer avec la magie.

.

et voilà, maintenant on attaque ! Dans ce chapitre, des créatures, de l'ombre, et un mélange des deux.

.

* * *

.

 **5) Des créatures dans l'ombre**

Le lendemain matin, l'étage blanc était plus rempli que d'habitude. Non seulement le Club Duel avait eu un regain de succès, notamment auprès des Rosa, mais Carter avait demandé pour cette première séance de présentation que les deux groupes Senior et Junior soient mélangés, en regroupant les sélections sportives sur l'après-midi (qui incluaient le cours d'Art du Combat cette année). Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas !

– _Sonorus_ ! Bonjour à tous ! Comme nous sommes très nombreux ce matin, je vais pour la première phase demander aux 2ème Année de se répartir dans les salles d'entraînement… Hé, restez ici, bande de veracrasses, j'ai pas fini de parler ! Oh, je vous jure, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… Bon alors voilà comment nous allons nous organiser : les 2ème Année et les Rosa qui n'ont jamais pratiqué le duel iront dans les salles d'entraînement _quand je leur dirai de le faire_ , 3-4-5 sur les cibles fixes, et 6-7-8 sur les mannequins. Où sont mes championnes ? Ha, vous voilà ! Lorna, répartit les tiens par groupes de niveau. Calypso, occupe-toi de graver les instructions sur la tablette. Uniquement en défense, à toi de juger pour le niveau. Les autres, on bouge !

Les groupes se répartirent comme Carter l'avait demandé. Jade Fournier donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Mathis.

– Concours de vitesse ? proposa-t-elle.

– M'en veut pas trop si je te met une raclée ! sourit Mathis.

Et avant même que le reste du groupe soit en place, les deux 4ème A se déchaînèrent. Le but de leur concours, qu'ils répétaient régulièrement dans le cadre du Club Duel, était d'être le premier à percer un trou dans le centre de sa cible en la saturant uniquement de Repoustouts.

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Flipendo_ ! _Flipendo_ !

La première cible à céder fut celle de Mathis, mais cela se joua à une demi-seconde près. Leurs deux cibles arboraient maintenant un trou fumant aux bords luisant de résidus magiques turquoise. Ils attirèrent plusieurs regards impressionnés. Lorna haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Bravo champion, maintenant vous n'avez plus de cible pour vous entraîner. Calypso ! Tu pourrais nous arranger ça, s'il te plaît ?

– Pas de souci, acquiesça son aîné, laissant un peu de répit à son mannequin d'entraînement pour aller graver ses instructions en runes sur la tablette de cire qui commandait aux enchantements de l'arène de duel, renouvelant les deux cibles.

– Merci ! Bon, les deux clowns, vous vous tenez à carreau maintenant ! Les 3ème et 4ème Année, vous allez bosser les charmes du bouclier à distance par binôme. L'un de vous attaque la cible, l'autre la protège à distance. Mathis, tu fais équipe avec Raven de ce côté de la salle, et toi Jade tu vas là-bas avec Machin… toi, là !

– Je me nomme Nelpha Zellars ! se présenta le canadien, outré.

– Ouais, ouais, tu m'en diras tant, Nellie ! Allez dégage. Toi, là, Mister C a dit " _tous_ les 2ème Année avec moi", ça te concerne, l'artiste ! Toi, euh…

– Psamáthe, rappela la grecque.

– Ha oui, pardon. Viens par-là. Les autres 5ème Année, on fait un "choc thermique", faites tourner les équipes. Je vais t'expliquer le principe, Spam-à-thé…

– _Psamáthe_ , corrigea la grecque.

– Grand bien t'en fasse, grande asperge ! Alors voilà comment ça se passe…

Lorna était une cheffe d'équipe née. Tout le monde lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, et quand Carter revint après avoir appris aux petits nouveaux à se servir des salles blanches, les deux groupes travaillaient dans un calme confondant, compte tenu de leurs activités destructrices. Mathis était en train de s'acharner sur le bouclier que Raven maintenait sur leur cible quand le prof s'approcha de lui.

– Mathis, un mot ?

L'adolescent ne se retourna même pas.

– On aura tout loisir de discuter demain matin, Mister C.

Le jeune prof sourit.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Essaie un sort de feu, Raven a une très forte affinité avec l'eau, ça lui porte préjudice sur la magie de zone.

– Ah, merci. _Pyro Sagitta_!

Un trait de feu surgit avec une grande rapidité de la baguette rosée de Mathis, et transperça le bouclier magique. Le trou dans celui-ci se referma rapidement, mais pas celui, fumant, dans la cible.

– À ton tour, Oiseau Nocturne !

C'était une plaisanterie entre eux. Outre le fait que "Raven" signifie corbeau en anglais, celle-ci était la meilleure amie de la demi-vampiresse Angela Magnus, une créature nocturne qui s'affublait du surnom d'Oiseau Libre, alors Raven était devenue Oiseau Nocturne. Après tout, lui-même n'était-il pas l'Augure, celui qui lit les présages de l'avenir grâce à ses oiseaux ? se disait Mathis.

Ce premier jour de club en commun fut plutôt divertissant, mais ils ne purent rien faire de concret. L'après-midi eurent lieu les sélections de Cognepoing. L'équipe Junior des Bélials était au complet, mais Mathis et Mydian s'y rendirent ensemble pour observer la nouvelle composition de leurs adversaires, et également voir les sélections des équipes Senior.

S'ils n'avaient aucun changement dans leur équipe, les deux Bélials Juniors eurent tout loisir de constater l'hécatombe habituelle dans les autres équipes.

Chez les Cobras Ardents, l'ex-capitaine Audrey Luceneige reprenait son poste de défenseuse droite dans l'équipe Senior, libéré par Iris Beaupin qui en tant qu'aînée héritait du poste de capitaine de Simon Lespinas, et Émilie Montel passait en équipe Senior au même poste d'attaquante droite grâce au départ de Mendosa Sagrada. C'est Victor Hein, le cracmol de la classe de Mydian, qui héritait du poste de capitaine Junior, ce qui laissait les postes d'attaquant droit et défenseur gauche libres. L'équipe devint entièrement masculine car rejointe par un 3ème U nommé David Beauregard à l'attaque, et Mehdi Benabadji, un 2ème A particulièrement grand pour son âge, en défense.

Chez les Bélials Senior, c'est l'ex-défenseur gauche Bastien Jaquet qui devint capitaine à la place d'Élisabelle d'Armonval, et son poste était repris par Maxime Clerc qui avait pris une année sabbatique après la mort de sa mère, mais aimait trop le Cognepoing pour en rester si loin un an de plus. Le départ de Blandine Augé posa un plus grand problème, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun joueur en réserve. C'est finalement Sven Hårka qui obtint le poste d'attaquant droit des rouge et jaune.

Chez les Ratons-Chasseurs, Lily Lespinas occupait à nouveau un poste de défenseuse gauche, cette fois-ci chez les Seniors où une place s'était libérée, Cindy Charpentier étant devenue capitaine à la place de Sarah Frey. Lizbeth Schmitt était également partie, et son poste d'attaquante droite fut donné à Lorna Malétrix, qui après avoir été défenseuse puis capitaine, pouvait bien occuper le troisième type de poste. Chez les Juniors, la jeune Isaure Duchemin était devenue, comme promis par Lorna, la nouvelle capitaine, et son ancien poste d'attaquante gauche fut légué à Arthur Renaud, un belge cracmol de 3ème L, rejoint par sa camarade Loriane Bernier au poste de défenseuse gauche.

Chez les Albatr'Os, enfin, c'était l'hécatombe totale chez les Seniors : quatre départ, et un seul joueur disponible : Yoann Plume, qui laissait sa place de capitaine à Lucile Kréolis, au grand dam de Nilüfer, pour reprendre le poste de Sébastien Rosengart en défense droite. L'autre défenseur, Guiomar De Antunes, était le seul joueur restant et devenait donc _de facto_ le nouveau capitaine. Mais personne pour remplacer les triplés Goizane, et difficile de trouver des joueurs potentiels assez âgés pour entrer en équipe Senior, et assez doués en Cognepoing pour tenir tête aux "carrières". Une seule solution : aller débaucher les légendes du circuit parallèles. Les meilleurs joueurs du Bat'Show. Floréal Goizane n'avait jamais réussi à convaincre Kraecz Luschek de jouer pour eux avant qu'il ne quitte Beuxbâtons, mais cette fois la situation était différente. Finalement, Guiomar sut se montrer plus persuasif, et les postes d'attaquants furent repris par le 5ème U Caius Ballessaim et le 6ème A Armando Cabraq. Restait le poste de défenseur gauche, et celui-ci fut donnée à la duelliste de 6ème L Alexiane Bautista, déjà rivale de Lorna dans le Club Duel, mais également habituée du Bat'Show bien qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme une "légende", n'ayant pas le minimum de dix victoires nécessaires à son actif (mais elle était tout de même à 7, ce qui n'était pas négligeable étant donné que le système du Bat'Show ne permettait de jouer qu'un nombre négligeable de matchs dans l'année). Il ne restait plus qu'à remplacer Lucile Kréolis, mais les sélections chez les Juniors étaient beaucoup plus simple. Les tirs au but permirent à Jacinta Pontes, de 2ème L, de gagner la place d'attaquante droite.

Mais le lendemain…

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain… Ça aurait pu être un dimanche comme un autre. Après avoir été piégé par Samaël qui lui avait pris sa baguette, Mathis s'était dit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre à fond les entraînements d'illusionniste. Mais Carter lui réservait autre chose…

Quand il entra à l'Étage Blanc, Mathis fronça les sourcils. Carter avait emmené son coffre à épouvantard.

– Je ne vois pas bien l'utilité de la manœuvre.

– C'est bien ton père ?

– La forme qu'a pris mon épouvantard ? Oui, mais…

– Mais tu penses que ce n'est plus ton épouvantard maintenant que tu sais qu'il est en vie.

– Comment vous savez ça vous ?!

– Tu as vraiment cru après tout ce que tu as fait que ton courrier n'était pas contrôlé ? Tu me vexes en me sous-estimant à ce point, gamin.

– Soit. Et alors ?

– Alors je ne pense pas que ça puisse changer à ce point. Mais peu importe. Ce n'est pas toi qui va l'affronter.

– Vous ?

– Non. Du moins pas en l'état. Tu vas proposer à cet épouvantard des illusions de personnes que tu connais bien. Dont tu connais l'épouvantard. Je veux savoir s'il est possible de tromper un épouvantard. Si l'illusion trompe la psychomancie.

– Finissons-en…

Mathis se concentra. La première personne à laquelle il pensa dans ce contexte fut Nil, car il se représentait parfaitement son épouvantard. La sphère de lumière surgit de ses mains. Il la modela aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, puis lui injecta tous les souvenirs visuels de Nilüfer Azerbas. L'illusion commença à prendre corps, puis un sosie parfait de son amie apparut dans la silhouette de lumière qui s'atténua peu à peu. Elle ne parlait ni ne bougeait… mais l'illusion était parfaite. Lorsque Mathis cligna des yeux, elle en fit de même.

– Je vois que tu as grandement progressé pendant les vacances, je t'en félicite. Pas de souci avec la Trace ?

– L'Illusion ne l'active pas.

– En effet. La Trace réagit aux baguettes et amulettes, donc ne réagit pas aux usages de magie naturelle. Mais tu n'es pas supposé le savoir.

– Vous n'êtiez pas supposé savoir que mon père est en vie.

– Un point partout. Je vais ouvrir ce coffre, maintenant. Recule de quelques pas pour ne pas l'influencer, s'il te plaît.

Mathis s'exécuta. La fausse Nil ne bougea pas. Carter ouvrit le coffre d'un sort, et un nuage de fumée en surgit. La fumée morpha, d'abord hésitant pour une silhouette humaine, mais se mit à enfler, à se ramasser, à s'hérisser… et face à la fausse Nil se trouva un faux, mais tout aussi réaliste sinon plus, loup-garou immense et écumant aux yeux injectés de sang. Mathis ne put retenir un frisson, qui attira l'intention de l'épouvantard. Mais l'illusion était plus proche.

– Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Mathis. L'épouvantard détermine sa forme en lisant dans les pensées de sa cible. Or, c'est une illusion, elle n'en a aucune !

– Vraiment ? Aucune ? Comment l'as-tu formée, alors ?

– Oh ! Vous voulez dire que… que les pensées que j'injecte dans mon illusion pour lui donner forme sont perçues comme une forme de pensée complète par l'épouvantard ?

– Par la psychomancie, corrigea Carter. Tu ne l'as pas senti, mais j'ai fait usage de légilimancie sur ton illusion, et j'ai pu y percevoir des souvenirs très clairs. Des souvenirs de Nilüfer Azerbas qui ont comme point commun de tous t'y voir apparaître, puisqu'il s'agit de vos souvenirs communs. Je ne sais pas si tu peux tromper Samaël, car son pouvoir est différent et inconnu, mais tu peux faire illusion auprès d'un legilimens aisément si tu maîtrises bien ton sujet. De toute manière la question ne se pose pas. Je ne souhaite pas que Mauvais Augure affronte Samaël, il est bien trop dangereux. Occupez-vous de Zomiel. Peut-être même serez-vous à la hauteur pour les autres ducs. Mais l'Archiduc Samaël est hors de votre portée. Hors de la mienne également, je le concède. Mais je ne suis pas seul.

– Et pour l'instant, que faisons-nous ?

– Tu vas essayer de modifier ton illusion, et nous verrons si l'épouvantard suit.

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Le reste de la matinée, Mathis s'acharna à faire apparaître de nouvelles illusions, et l'épouvantard à en révéler la peur. Ça ne fonctionnait bien sûr que pour ceux dont Mathis pensait ou savait connaître la peur. Ça fonctionna même pour Malwen Carter, l'épouvantard prenant l'aspect sanglant et ricanant de l'ex-prêtresse wiccane Eileen Edwards. Mais quand il tenta, sa plus grande illusion réussie à ce jour, à faire apparaître un sosie de la directrice Maxime, quoiqu'un peu plus petite qu'en réalité (Mathis l'ayant surtout vue assise), l'épouvantard sembla particulièrement perplexe, mais prit ensuite l'apparence d'Armin Heriaas.

– Ça répond au moins à une des mes questions.

– C'est toujours ton épouvantard, convint Carter. Tu dois l'affronter pour que quoi que ce soit évolue, vu que la forme ne relève pas de la peur mais de ton appréhension.

– M'aiderez-vous ?

– C'est déjà fait. Je ne te mentirai pas, les choses se compliquent un peu maintenant que Skye est ici, mais nous avons encore des contacts en Allemagne. Le Professeur Conis a retrouvé son nom dans les registres de l'Académie. Un très bon élève. Étude des Esprits et Magie Combattive. Il a suivi le cursus allemand des _aurors_.

– Aurors ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…

– Les chasseurs de mages noirs et de créatures obscures. Le premier rôle est attribué en France aux Gendarmages, et le second aux chasseurs. Mais tous les pays disposant d'un Ministère de la Magie tel qu'établi par la signature de l'article 73 du Code International du Secret Magique disposent d'un corps d'Aurors.

– Ce qui n'est pas notre cas, je sais. Alors mon père serait un auror allemand ?

– Non. Il n'a jamais rejoint de centre de formation des aurors. Sa trace administrative s'arrête là. Ensuite il apparaît dans les registres de naissance français comme étant le père déclaré de ton frère et toi. Votre petite sœur a été reconnue par le père de son frère moldu Bastien, Jean-Luc Bonval. Mais encore une fois, aucune autre trace. C'est comme si cet homme n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie, n'était jamais tombé malade, n'avait jamais reçu la moindre amende ni payé le moindre impôt. Il est certes en vie, mais c'est un véritable fantôme.

– Comment quelqu'un peut échapper aux gouvernements magiques. Est-ce un espion ?

– Qui sait. M'est d'avis que le retrouver sera fort difficile. Mais je connais quelqu'un. Une personne également absente de tout registre. Un autre fantôme. Ce fantôme-ci pourrait être en mesure de retrouver un de ses semblables.

– Ce fantôme a un nom ?

– Plusieurs. Aucun que je ne saurais te communiquer.

– Merci pour la confiance…

– Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, mais une mesure de sécurité pour toi comme pour lui.

– Si vous le dites, Mister C. Et maintenant ?

– La semaine prochaine nous continueront avec l'épouvantard, et quand tu maîtriseras suffisamment les changements de formes complexes, on passera aux illusions animées. Et en attendant si j'ai quoi que ce soit de nouveau pour ton père je te tiens au courant.

.

* * *

.

Mathis dut encore trop longtemps à son goût ronger son frein.

La semaine suivante commençait le mardi avec l'Option Majeure. Sérène Castle étant garnisonnée à la Faille, le cours de Zoomagicologie était assuré par le capitaine du Morskoyvolk, le professeur de Zoomagicologie de Durmstrang Ionafan Matveev.

– Votre directrice m'a confié une mission que j'honorerai avec une satisfaction certaine. Plus qu'un cours théorique, elle souhaite que ce cours devienne une véritable formation pratique au combat contre les créatures magiques dangereuses. Chapitre 1 : les démons. Le terme de démon regroupe toutes les manifestations magiques physiques, n'étant ni des esprit ni des non-êtres mais des parodies d'êtres vivants faits de chair. Ils ont un corps physique, donc sont combattables, avec les armes adéquates. En Russie, vous pourrez rencontrer de nombreux povrebines, mais ici, il fait trop chaud pour eux. La région est trop montagneuse pour les licheurs, et votre lac ne contient pas le moindre strangulot, kelpy, ou kappa. Où trouve-t-on des kappas ? Toi !

– Au Japon, Monsieur, répondit Raven.

– Correct. En France, on trouve en réalité peu de créatures de la nuit, tout au plus quelques vampires dans le Massif Central.

Angela montra les crocs. Le russe ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

– Mais les vampires ne sont pas des démons, malgré le comportement de certains. D'aucuns diraient de la plupart. Peu importe. Non, en France il est un type de démon qu'on trouve assez facilement dans les régions boisées. Il y en a même dans votre bosquet. Allons-y !

Et tout le groupe se dirigea vers la forêt du domaine. Ils y pénétrèrent, et suivirent le professeur qui semblait parfaitement savoir où il se rendait, malgré qu'il y ait jamais mis les pieds. L'observant, Mathis comprit : il se dirigeait grâce aux essences. La forêt était millénaire et naturelle, l'agencement des différentes espèces d'arbres et de plantes obéissait à une règle mathématique.

Il fit plusieurs détours. Il les fit même passer en lisière du village faune, mais le regard noir que le russe jeta au patrouilleur rouquin Gustelor suffit à lui couper tout envie de signaler leur présence au reste du village. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore un bon moment, et Mathis devina, à l'ombre de la crête, qu'ils étaient allé bien plus loin qu'auparavant. Il y avait une sorte de totem accroché à un arbre, formé d'un crâne de chèvre et de divers os dont des phalanges à échelle humaine disposées de manière à former des ailes sophistiquées.

– Nous y voilà. À partir de ce point, le soleil ne perce plus la forêt, plongée dans une nuit éternelle. Cette partie de la forêt est strictement interdite aux élèves, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Suivez-moi.

– Allons-y si c'est interdit ! grinça Nilüfer.

– Je couvre vos arrières, sourit Angela.

– Tu me la refais sans le sourire carnassier ?

Angela n'en sourit que d'avantage.

Il s'avancèrent dans les ténèbres pendant plusieurs interminables minutes, à peine éclairés par leurs baguettes. Angela n'avait pas allumé la sienne, à l'instar du professeur, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Soudain, lesdits yeux se tournèrent vers un arbre, mais le professeur fut plus rapide :

– _Stupéfix_ !

Une petite masse tomba de l'arbre, et s'écrasa au sol dans un grognement.

– _Lumos Sagitta_.

Sa baguette projeta une boule de lumière qui flotta doucement au-dessus de l'endroit où la créature était tombée. Il s'avança, et fit descendre la lumière. C'était une sorte d'affreux petit troll barbu au corps sphérique, aux longues jambes pourvues de deux orteils griffus, et aux longs bras terminés par trois doigts. Ses yeux étaient petits, ronds, et blancs, et ses grandes oreilles s'agitaient de colère malgré l'effet de la stupéfixion.

– Ceci est un alizor de Ouest-Côte. Un petit démon nocturne totalement aveugle, mais avec une ouïe phénoménale et la capacité d'émettre des infrasons. Ils apparaissent en quantité dans les zones trop longtemps plongées dans le noir, et dès qu'une des sentinelles signale la présence d'intrus, ils se mettent à agiter les branches, gratter derrière les murs, ronger les fils électriques… Ils sont responsables des désagréments qu'on attribue à tort à des "esprits frappeurs". Ils sont inoffensifs en soi, car il ne se nourrissent que de peur, mais ne sont pas à l'instar des épouvantards des métamorphes. Celui-ci, vous l'aurez compris, est une sentinelle. Dès que je l'aurai libéré, il émettra son cri d'alerte pour prévenir ses petits amis, et la forêt deviendra… hantée. Il fait très sombre, et comme vous le savez, il est impossible de jeter deux sorts en même temps, et le Lumos en est un. Voilà le défi du jour : sortez de cette partie de la forêt, et rejoignez-moi au totem. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la zone a été balisée pour tenir les créatures plus dangereuses éloignées. L'union fait la force, mais seul le premier ou la première à sortir aura l'Or à cet exercice. Les deux suivants l'Argent, et tous les autres le Bronze. Une seule interdiction : pas de sort de feu. Je vous surveille. _Deluminem_.

Le professeur sembla onduler, puis disparut.

– L'exercice commence à partir de maintenant. _Finite_ !

Aussitôt l'alizor se leva, émit une sorte de chuintement sec, et partit à toutes jambes. Tous se tournèrent vers Angela. La demi-vampiresse sourit.

– Hasta la vista, les loosers !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Mathis haussa les yeux, et éteignit sa baguette.

– Chacun pour soi, je présume ?

– On dirait bien, confirma Raven. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit partie dans la bonne direction…

Mathis se concentra sur sa paume gauche, qui se mit à luire comme une torche. L'illusion, c'était quand même bien pratique ! Il prit une direction légèrement différente de celle d'Angela. Marco Stepán lui emboîta le pas.

– Hé, tu te débrouilles ! râla Mathis.

– Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de te suivre !

– On parie ? _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Marco lui vola des mains, et s'éteignit en vol avant de retomber dans les fourrées.

– Hé ! T'as pas le droit !

– Elle est tombée dans la fougère, là-bas. Dépêche-toi de la récupérer, avant qu'un alizor ne te la vole !

Et Mathis s'enfuit en courant. Il n'était pas fier de son sale coup, mais était persuadé que ses amis feraient bien pire. Nil avait probablement déjà stupéfixié Lucile Kréolis, sa partenaire de Cognepoing qui lui avait raflée le poste de capitaine, prompte à l'abandonner sur place. L'adolescente avait la rancœur tenace, et la vengeance facile.

Il regardait devant lui, mais ne vit pourtant pas la branche qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Sonné, il se redressa doucement sur son séant, et regarda la branche d'un œil noir.

– Toi t'étais pas là avant, j'en suis sûr.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, des racines se mirent à surgir du sol, et à s'entourer autour de ses chevilles.

Génial, des démons géomanciens…

Mathis ne devinait pas : il savait que seuls deux types de magies permettait d'influencer les plantes : la géomancie, et l'héliomancie. La seconde était plus puissante, plus précise, mais ne fonctionnait qu'en pleine lumière du jour. Or, il faisait plus nuit que dans le cul d'un dragon.

Les racines tiraient doucement Mathis vers l'avant, qui sentit les ennuis.

– Merde, c'est quoi le sort, déjà ? _Lâchemoi_! _Lâchemajambe_ ! Nom d'un botruc ! _Dissendium_ !

Les racines furent tranchées nette. Mathis se releva, et recula précipitamment de l'arbre. Il leva sa main-torche, qui éclaira un alizor perché sur une des branches, lui jetant un rictus moqueur tandis que des oreilles hypersensibles d'agitaient et se dirigeaient comme des sonars. Mathis pointa sa baguette vers lui :

– _Assurdiato_ , tête d'endive. Essaie de te diriger avec ça, maintenant !

L'alizor se mit à remuer la tête dans tous les sens, paniqué, et courut droit sur Mathis. Sauf qu'il semblait ignorer, désormais sourd, qu'il ne se trouvait pas au sol, et après une chute de plusieurs mètres s'écrasa au sol dans un couinement.

– Crétin, commenta Mathis.

Pendant ce temps, dans la direction presque opposée, Émeraude et Karol avançait. La cracmolle, ne pouvant dépendre de la magie, avait toujours sur elle une petite lampe-torche. Cependant, elle était sans défense, et la métamorphomage l'avait invité à l'accompagner.

– De toute manière, Angela arrivera avant nous. Unissons-nous pour l'Argent !

– Bonne idée ! avait souri Karol.

Elles avaient quitté le point de départ depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'elles parvinrent à une sorte de barrière magique ondulante. Karol ramassa une petite pierre qu'elle jeta dessus. Défléchie à pleine puissance, la pierre manqua de l'éborgner.

– Je suppose que ça signifie que ce n'était pas la bonne direction.

– Longeons la barrière vers la droite, nous finirons bien par trouver l'entrée.

– Ou croiser Mathis ou Angela, s'ils se sont tous les deux trompés.

– Certes.

C'est donc ce qu'elle firent. Guère longtemps cependant : au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elles commencèrent à avoir des difficultés à avancer. L'herbe ( _comment de l'herbe pouvait pousser dans une pénombre pareille ? Mystère_ ) poussait à vue d'œil, entravant leurs pieds et leurs chevilles. Émi pensa immédiatement au sort de découpe, contrairement à Mathis, mais c'était inutile. Il y avait des centaines de brins d'herbes, et elles étaient de toute façon piégées. Elle risquait de déchiqueter ses chaussures.

Se dégageant une nouvelle fois en levant brutalement les pieds, Karol dirigea sa torche vers le sol. Aussitôt, dans le faisceau de lumière, l'herbe bleuâtre se mit à flétrir.

– De la nocturnelle ! reconnut Karol. Émi, la nocturnelle est luminophobe, comme le filet du diable !

Émi comprit tout de suite le message.

– Ferme les yeux ! _Lumos Solem_!

Une véritable explosion de lumière surgit de sa baguette. Toute la "clairière" flétrit brutalement d'un seul coup, émettant un grincement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cri de douleur d'acromentule.

– Cours ! ordonna Émi.

Les deux filles se mirent à courir. Grand bien leur en fit, car l'herbe recommençait à entraver leurs pieds alors qu'il leur restait encore quelques mètres à parcourir. Karol à l'aide de sa torche et Émi à l'aide d'un _Lumos_ parvinrent à retourner dans le bois. Elles ne savaient même plus dans quelle direction il fallait aller, mais tous les autres avaient dû voir l'éclat de lumière indiquant là où il ne fallait surtout pas aller.

– Nous sommes perdues ! se lamenta Émi.

– Ne te fais pas tant de cheveux blancs ! gloussa Karol.

Littéralement. La chevelure pourpre de la métamorphomage virait au blanc.

– Éteint ta baguette, et pose-là dans ta paume.

– _Nox_. Comme ça ?

– Bien à plat, confirma Karol en éclairant la paume de son amie avec sa torche. Et maintenant, tu lui ordonnes : "Pointe au Nord".

– _Pointe au Nord_ !

La baguette fit plusieurs tours, comme une aiguille de boussole qui s'affole, puis se stabilisa presque dans la direction qu'elles suivaient déjà.

– L'école est au Nord de cette forêt, expliqua Karol.

– Vous avez appris ça au Club Survie ? devina Émi.

– Mmh. Tante Sérène me manque. Elle est officiellement assignée à la Faille depuis que celle-ci s'est ouverte, comme tous ceux qui avec elle la surveillait déjà avant que… avant la mort de l'Ange Déchu. J'espère qu'elle va bien…

– Avant que Korrigan le dévore vivant, traduisit Émi. Je suis sûre que Miss Castle va très bien. Les créatures de la Faille doivent plus avoir peur d'elle que l'inverse !

.

* * *

.

Arcadus Lupin dégaina son kopis d'argent de la main gauche. Son bras d'ombre, le droit, palpita, et une seconde lame se forma dans sa main.

La créature poussa un grincement strident, faisant claquer les chitines de son corps articulé.

D'un revers de la main, Sérène Castle traça une ligne arquée devant elle avec la fumée qui jaillissait de son tatouage runique. Elle attendait, la main encore levée. Lupin leva son kopis, et l'abattit d'un geste sec, donnant le signal. Sérène passa sa main dans la fumée. Là où elle la troublait, les volutes de la fumée se changeaient en petits poignards qui fusaient à pleine allure sur le monstre. La plupart rebondissait sur sa carapace, mais l'un d'eux se planta entre deux plaques abdominales, et le monstre poussa un rugissement, avant de charger droit sur elle.

Sérène ne bougea pas. Lupin et Navajas s'interposèrent, l'un avec ses deux kopis, l'autre avec une hache d'arme qui devait peser le même poids qu'elle. Elle leva sa main à plat devant elle, et fit jaillir à nouveau de la fumée de son tatouage, à la verticale. Lorsque la fumée fut montée assez haut, elle referma les deux mains dessus, et la colonne se changea en une longue épée à deux mains noire comme le charbon. Une claymore d'obsidienne.

Pendant que Lupin harcelait la tête et les pattes antérieures, Cecilio Navajas essayait de trouver une ouverture entre les pattes médianes. Il vit enfin sa chance, et projeta sa hache si brutalement qu'il fendit une chitine. La créature hurla, et pivota si brutalement que sa tête percuta Navajas de plein fouet, envoyant valser le colosse quinze mètres plus loin. D'un claquement de patte, elle retira la hache de sa blessure. Un peu de sang verdâtre en coula. _Parfait_ , se dit Sérène. _La chair est à vif_.

Et elle saisit sa chance.

Elle courut droit sur la créature. Celle-ci la vit approcher, et projeta son immonde tête mandibulée dans sa direction, mais Lupin, petit vieillard sachant se faire discret, frappa des deux kopis, qui tranchèrent deux pattes. Celle tranchée par l'ombre était cautérisée, mais de l'autre moignon jaillit un jet de sang verdâtre et fumant qui éclaboussa le chasseur. La bête se cambra dans un hurlement strident, tournant son corps en direction de Lupin. Sérène se retrouva pile en face de la fente faite par Navajas, et y planta des deux mains son arme d'obsidienne jusqu'à la garde, avant de se plaquer contre la chitine. Le monstre se mit à battre follement de ses immenses pattes tranchantes, mais ne s'approchait jamais de son propre abdomen où Sérène se tenait. Enfin elle se raidit, et ses pattes se replièrent sur elle-même. Sérène se dégagea juste à temps pour ne pas être broyée contre le ventre de la bête par la rigidité cadavérique extrêmement rapide à survenir chez ces bêtes.

– Chasseurs 7, siligondres 0 ! commenta Sérène.

– Du bon boulot, chasseuse Castle, grogna Lupin, dont le bras d'ombre se dissipait, laissant apparaître le moignon de son épaule droite. Celui-ci est presque intact, les deux illuminés vont être contents.

– Ils préféreraient en avoir un spécimen vivant à étudier, le modéra Sérène.

– Je te jure que si un seul me sort ça à nouveau, je les jette tous les deux dans la Faille pour qu'ils aillent en étudier un ! grogna de plus belle son chef.

Mandatés par le Gardien du Secret lui-même, deux zoomagicologistes de renommée mondiale étaient venus étudier les créatures surgissant de la Faille des Pyrénées. Le problème, c'est que ces créatures essayaient de les tuer, et que les chasseurs les tuaient avant, ce qui n'était pas au goût des experts qui auraient préféré travailler avec des créatures vivantes.

Et de ces créatures, nulles n'étaient plus surprenantes que les siligondres. Baptisées ainsi selon un nom trouvé dans un texte ancien à la datation proche de la fermeture estimée de la Faille, ces insectoïdes étaient d'immenses blattes au corps articulé de huit à dix mètres de long, à la carapace bleutée presque blindée, avec une immonde tête munie d'une paire de mandibules capables de broyer de la pierre, et de chaque côté du corps une dizaine de pattes à la face antérieure tranchante comme des rasoirs qu'elle pouvaient mouvoir indépendamment les unes des autres. Elle étaient très rapides, souples, puissantes, et même plutôt intelligentes. Et non contentes de cela, les deux individus les plus grands que les chasseurs avaient eu à affronter, que les zoomagicologistes avaient identifiés comme étant des femelles, étaient munies au bout de leur queue de deux dards contenant un venin inconnu mais dévastateur. Un échantillon avait été envoyé au collegium de toximancie de l'Université Druidique, mais ils n'arrivaient à rien, sinon à avoir découvert que le venin dissolvait même le venin de manticore. Seul l'argent semblait y résister.

Et cerise sur le gâteau : elles étaient totalement immunisées à la magie.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la septième créature en quatre mois, et si les chasseurs avaient enfin trouvé comment les vaincre, elles avaient déjà tué deux hommes de qualité, dont le vieux Pascal Ronsard, et gravement mutilé une pisteuse, une mère de famille en plus. Et puis ça annonçait toujours une grosse vague de petites saloperies.

– Navajas, Posidonius, dégagez-moi cette saloperie. Allez la poser sur la table de chevet de Scamander, il sera ravi ! Castle, va chercher les Argeciel, on n'a jamais trop de renforts. Rollat ? Où est ce fichu gamin !? ROLLAT !?

– Je suis à la Faille avec l'Allemand, chef !

– Ramène ton p'tit cul de blanc-bec par ici, et cours chercher les balises, il faut boucler la zone ! L'Allemand, tu sens quoi ?

– Ça sent l'égout par ici ! avertit l'agent chargé de la surveillance rapprochée de la Faille.

– Pas de soufre ?

– Non chef ! Égout bien rance !

Arcadus Lupin sourit avec satisfaction des dents qui lui restaient, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Il toucha le tatouage runique complexe qui recouvrait la majorité de son bras gauche du bout de son nez. Aussitôt, du moignon de son épaule droite se mit à jaillir une nappe d'ombre gélatineuse, comme du pétrole qui absorberait la lumière alentour. La gelée s'étira, formant un bras presque humain, si ce n'était la couleur de ténèbres. Lupin enfila à sa main de chair un gant qui pendait à sa ceinture, dont les doigts étaient terminés par des griffes d'acier. Puis les doigts de ténèbres se mirent à s'allonger, à s'affiner, jusqu'à ce que la main devienne serre de dragon, comme une parodie grotesque de ce à quoi sa main gauche ressemblait avec le gant.

– Allez les jeunes, c'est reparti pour une "régulation stratégique radicale" de la population de hellbounds de cette foutue Faille !

.

* * *

.

Cependant à Beauxbâtons, les 4ème Année étudiaient en MST (du moins pour la partie Métamorphose) un tout autre type de créatures.

– Bien qu'elle n'assiste pas à ce cours, car trop âgée,la présence dans notre académie d'une élève et héritière des fondateurs d'Ozarkhawk m'amène à aborder différemment ce cours sur les animagi. Pourquoi ? Vous le saurez très vite. D'abord, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagus ? Nous t'écoutons, Ophélia Haley.

– Un _animagus_ , au pluriel _animagi_ , est un sorcier ayant acquis la capacité de se métamorphoser en animal. Il ne choisit pas la forme qu'il va prendre : ce sera toujours celle de son animal-totem, qui correspond généralement à la première forme de son patronus, qui lui peut évoluer au cours du temps. Sous sa forme animale, un animagus conserve la plupart de ses facultés humaines, mais son instinct animal prend le dessus. Il perd également temporairement tous ses pouvoirs magiques, à l'exception de la capacité à reprendre à nouveau forme humaine. Enfin, dans le processus de transformation, ses vêtements et sa baguette sont également transformés, et réapparaissent sous sa forme humaine.

– Pour ce dernier point, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, précisa Mystique Pluiedeglace. Miss Delacour l'abordera avec vous en cours d'Enchantements jeudi ou vendredi. Félicitations, Ophélia. 20 points pour Poufsouffle. Oui, j'en ai l'autorité. Reprenons un point : les animagi sont des métamorphes qui ne peuvent prendre qu'une seule forme animale, celle de leur animal-totem, une notion que vous aborderez en seconde partie avec Miss Ingram. Une seule et unique forme, qu'on ne peut pas choisir. Cependant, il existe un autre type de métamorphes : les _nahuals_. Dans le Lieu de Partage d'Ozarkhawk est enseignée une très ancienne forme de magie chamanique qui permet, en enfermant sa conscience dans une gemme tout en effectuant une métamorphose totale, de prendre la forme de n'importe quel animal, même magique dans certains cas. Il existe de nombreux cas dans l'histoire chinoise de nahuals prenant la forme de dragons boutefeux. Je ne connais que vaguement la théorie, mais en se concentrant très fort sur la tâche à effectuer sous leur forme animale pendant qu'ils se transforment, les nahuals parviennent à garder un minimum de contrôle grâce à l'influence de la gemme. Bien sûr, plus la tâche est contraire à la nature de l'animal, plus l'effort de concentration à fournir est grand. De plus, sous cette forme, le nahual n'a aucun moyen de reprendre forme humaine. C'est pourquoi le bijou où est serti la gemme contenant leur conscience comporte toujours un second enchantement, souvent enchâssé dans une seconde gemme de moindre taille, qui déclenche la transformation inverse après un temps déterminé. Mainenant, voyons si vous avez compris, avec un exemple pratique : Vous êtes face à un ami, qui n'a pas d'arme, et une attitude neutre, et par un moyen x vous vous changez en loup. Que se passera-il pour votre ami si vous êtes un animagus loup, un nahual loup, ou un loup-garou ? Pas toujours les mêmes… Raven ?

– Un animagus reconnaîtra son ami, celui-ci ne risque à priori rien, à moins que son ami saigne, et que l'animagus soit énervé contre lui et déjà de nature impulsive sous forme humaine. Le corps d'un nahual deviendra temporairement un véritable loup, et agira en tant que tel. Les loups ayant un très fort instinct de meute, il ne sera pas difficile au nahual de lui insuffler l'instruction de ne pas faire de mal à son ami, mais s'il ne le fait pas, l'ami sera face à une bête sauvage comme une autre. Enfin, un loup-garou transformé est submergé par la rage destructrice provoquée par la maladie et n'a aucun contrôle ni aucune reconnaissance. Son ami est dans une très mauvaise posture, voire déjà condamné.

– Parfait, Raven ! Cela mérite bien un Or pour la compréhension de la leçon. Vous avez tous bien pris des notes ? Bien ! Ouvrez vos livres à la page 53, et lisez l'encart historique.

Après les deux premières heures, Skye Ingram vint les rejoindre, portant un aquarium. Elle le posa à côté du bureau, en bas de l'amphitéâtre, et l'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez gros pour contenir trois-mille litres, et le remplit à un débit impressionnant tandis que Mystique Pluiedeglace expliquait la suite. Ensuite, elle changea sa chaise de bureau en échelle, l'appuya contre l'aquarium géant, et plongeant dedans, se changea en loutre noire aux moustaches bleu roi. Les élèves applaudirent, puis à son tour, Miss Ingram se changea. L'énorme varan de komodo albinos eut un tout autre effet. Plusieurs élèves des premiers rangs se découvrirent un talent soudain pour l'escalade de tables d'amphi. Les élèves ayant participé à la finale des Concours de Connaissances en Allemagne, ayant déjà assisté à la scène, en rirent beaucoup; eux.

.

* * *

.  
Voilà ! Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai un peu d'avance. En l'occurence, j'ai 7 pages, soit un demi-chapitre, et je ne suis pas bloqué ! Allez, Platipus back soon !


	6. Désarmer le conflit

Hey mes zoziaux ! J'ai fait une découverte dingue avant-hier ! En fait _platypus_ c'est ornythorinque en anglais. Voilà.

Second truc de ouf : je viens de devenir admin à l'essai sur la page Euphorie… et un autre admin à l'essai est fan du Multivers ! HA QUE LE MONDE EST PETIT, TOUT PETIT, PETIT ! ( _Platipus_ à toi seul, collègue Laude !)

.

Dans le chapitre précédent, Mathis travaille ses pouvoirs, et en apprend un peu plus sur son père. Les chasseurs de la Faille se battaient contre une énorme bestiole, appelée Siligondre, et gagnaient. Et un petit cours sur les animagi et les nahuals. C'était calme.

.

Tellement de revieeeeeeews 3

Hello **Dreamer** ! Maintenant que tu sais ce qui t'intriguais, tu vas mieux saisir les références et comprendre ce que ça implique !

Salut **Ardelone** ! Ha je me disais bien ! En fait je n'ai pas osé te le dire parce qu'elle était déjà dans le chapitre précédent, mais ce chapitre-ci est celui consacré le plus à Lorna. Double joie pour toi !  
Mathis va être de plus en plus insolent, mais aussi de plus en plus proche de Carter. À la charge de celui-ci, il est franchement louche, et le fait exprès la moitié du temps. Carter prend un peu trop à goût son rôle de bad boy ténébreux. Et oui, Mathis est une tête à claques *clin d'œil appuyé à Dreamer*

Miaou, **Allan**. Alors Juliette va devoir attendre de trouver son émulateur, le personnage qui la rendra instoppable. T'as deviné qui est celui de Mathis, d'ailleurs ? en fait il en a deux, à deux échelles parallèles.  
Ha ha t'as fait la même supposition qu'elle ! Nope, c'est pas ça, mais c'est une piste intéressante !  
Je suis d'accord ! Sauf que le terme Yokai n'existe pas en français. D'ailleurs ces derniers jours j'étais chez un artiste un peu hippie, et il avait une énorme encyclopédie illustrée des Yokai !  
Réponse dans ce chapitre, pour le coup !  
AHAHAHAHAHAH t'es le seul à avoir la bonne référence ! J'en conclus donc que tu as arpenté le Sentelune moddé ? Remarque, ça m'étonne pas qu'un chat s'y intéresse…  
Oui en loutre ! À la base c'était une otarie, mais l'occasion était trop belle !  
Pluf'

Bonsoir **Mowgli** ! Ça me dit rien… m'enfin, bienvenue ! Merci pour tout cet amour, et surtout merci à TOI de me suivre, pas l'inverse ! J'écris cette histoire pour moi avant tout, alors quand ça vous plaît c'est du bonus et ça me fait plaisir !  
Non en fait la Faille porte ce nom à cause de sa forme, mais ce n'est pas une faille qui s'ouvre dans le sol. C'est une genre de fissure verticale dans une fausse montagne qui renferme un portail dimensionnel. Tu peux voir à quoi elle ressemble en regardant au tout début de la bande-annonce vidéo du tome 4 (youtube ID : HIx-T4dRGWE). Les siligondres ne viennent pas de sous terre, elle vienne d'un autre monde (et pas n'importe lequel, mais ça c'est une info majeure du Multivers).

Hey, **MissHiwatari** , tu m'avais manqué ! J'adore tellement ton avatar ! Content que cette suite te plaise, parce que c'est loin d'être fini !

Merci à toi, **EldaThren** (j'peux t'appeler Elda ? Thren ?). Tiens, c'est une théorie intéressante aussi celle-là, et nouvelle !

Salutations, **AndouilleEtSushi** (c'est laquelle des deux qui me lit ?) ! Tu verras bien ici !  
Naaaan c'est pas un Ts'lich, vous êtes deux (trois, du coup ?) à me le dire, non non et non ! Allan Eddem a la bonne référence, lui !

 **StEliaaaaaa** ! Ha ha t'as vérifié, c'est certain ! Cherche pas tu peux pas lutter.  
Ça va maintenant que c'est officiel, je vais pouvoir les ajouter au wiki, ça sera plus simple pour les compos d'équipe. Ça n'a que des avantages, d'être sa propre source :p  
Attends, de quel fantôme tu me parles là ?!  
NAN C'EST PAS UN TS'LICH *pleure en PLS*.

.

Bon, on reprend ! Dans ce chapitre, Girl Power !

.

* * *

.

 **6) Désarmer le conflit**

– Non, non et non !

– Ça ne vous paraît pas un poil extrême comme assertion, Miss ? demanda innocemment Lorna.

Célestia Attorney toisa la rouquine, les yeux plissés.

– Si je n'étais pas prof, et toi une bonne élève, je soupçonnerais que tu te fous ouvertement de moi.

– Je n'oserais pas ! assura Lorna, un sourire candide aux lèvres.

– J'en étais sûre. Je disais donc : Non, non et non, Psamáthe et Lorna, vous ne pouvez pas empoisonner un élève pour faire une démonstration pratique pour votre exposé sur le bézoard, je suis formelle. C'est contre le règlement, et sûrement une loi ou deux.

– Vous nous le faites à longueur de journée, objecta Lorna.

– Je suis une professionnelle assermenté ! répliqua la prof. J'ai un certificat de maîtresse des Potions attestant que je peux faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Vous deux, non.

– Mais alors vous pourriez empoisonner notre cobaye vous-même ? suggéra Psamáthe. Comme ça les règles sont respectées !

– Ça suffit ! Pas d'empoisonnement, vous vous contenterez d'une reconstitution surjouée. Demandez à un des acteurs d'Harmonie, ils sont suffisamment mauvais pour ça. Et maintenant retournez mijoter votre potion. Où est mon fichu assistant ? Braaaaaan ?!

– Je crois qu'il est dans la réserve, Miss, indiqua Flora Aubry.

– Braaaaaan ! J'te paie pas pour compter les feuilles de mandragores, les élèves en retenue le font très bien !

– Vous ne le payez pas, Miss, fit remarquer Lorna. Et nous n'avons plus de feuille de mandragore en réserve.

– Toi on t'as pas sonnée ! File à ta paillasse ! Et Gulliver Russier si tu ne sors pas cette branche de céléri de ton oreille immédiatement, je te l'enfonce si loin qu'elle ressortira de l'autre côté !

.

* * *

.

Mathis et Lorna discutaient, assis sur les restes de paille d'une cible explosée. De temps à autre, ils jetaient un sort de désarmement à un des jeunes sorciers qui s'y entraînaient, pour donner une fausse joie à son partenaire de travail. C'était mesquin, mais innocent, comme la plupart des plaisanteries de l'UEI.

– Est-ce que les satyres ont fourni suffisamment de bave ? s'enquit Lorna.

– Deux grands bocaux, confirma Mathis.

– Ils n'ont pas trop été retors ?

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– C'est Aurora qui s'en est chargée, elle a affaire à eux depuis longtemps.

– Aurora ?

– Finalement, elle a repris la place de Jorge dans la Légion.

– Je croyais que Lucian n'acceptait que les Urtica ?

– Il n'oserait pas refuser quoi que ce soit à la _veuve_ de Jorge.

Mathis eut un rire nerveux.

– C'est lui qui m'a enseigné la plupart de mes techniques de duel, et avec qui j'ai perfectionné le désarmement après qu'Erwin nous ait appris la formule. Tout au quotidien me rappelle à son douloureux souvenir. Et puis il y a Eva…

– Son père débloque complètement, paraît-il ?

– Hum. Alcides Soriano est brisé, et l'avait de toute façon déjà oubliée avant. Eva m'a dit qu'elle allait vivre au _Brennende Gletscher_ , Alois a insisté auprès de sa mère. Kallistia Castle est très traditionnaliste, mais c'est avant tout une mère aimante, elle ne peut pas laisser une orpheline seule. Et puis Eva est une Sang-Pure, en plus. Elle pourra toujours rendre visite à son père, Erwin a évoqué un genre de tunnel magique entre le château et l' _Ultimus Evanescabit_ , ou je ne sais quoi. Alcides n'a pas répondu à sa lettre, mais a en revanche expédié ma commande. Je suppose qu'il ne sait qu'en penser, s'il est encore capable de ça après…

Lorna vit que le sujet était douloureux, et embraya alors sur autre chose.

– Et qu'as-tu commandé de beau ?

– Ha c'est une surprise, tu verras à la réunion pleinière d'Halloween !

– Je suis ta copine !

– Et j'en remercie Merlin tous les jours. C'est pas pour autant que je vais te spoiler mes intentions. Le chaos, c'est censé être imprévisible !

– Dit-il. Allez, juste un, et…

Lorna lui chuchota la suite à l'oreille. Mathis vira à l'écarlate, et se racla la gorge.

– Hum, vu comme ça, je suppose que je peux te dire que j'ai acheté le trou portable de Soriano.

– Un trou portable ? Hein ?!

– _Le_ trou portable. Un artéfact unique, issu d'une erreur d'enchantement sur un tapis. Un sortilège de passabilité un peu trop littéral.

– Ça fonctionne comment ?

– Hé bien c'est simple : Tu le poses sur une surface plane, pas trop épaisse, et le trou te permet de passer à travers. Il faudra juste qu'on teste en amont l'épaisseur maximale qu'il permet de franchir.

– Ça me donne une idée diabolique…

– Je l'ai déjà eue, assura Mathis.

– En fait ça ne m'étonne même pas…

Lorna embrassa son copain, et se leva pour reprendre son rôle bien-aimé de cheftaine du Club Duel. Mathis sourit bêtement quelques instant, puis se reprit. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

Tout d'abord, il réunit Mauvais Augure pour une réunion informelle d'état des choses. Karol et Camille évoquèrent la situation sous contrôle à la Faille, tandis que Raphaël assurait que tout était tranquille dans le reste du pays. Le fils de l'Adjoint à l'Intérieur était un atout de choix jusque-là, et tenait à jouer son rôle à fond jusqu'à la nouvelle élection qui aurait lieu cette année, maintenant que l'Ange Déchu avait déchu une seconde fois. Mathis trouvait le Consortium désespérément naïfs, mais ceux-ci ignoraient de toute manière que l'attentat contre le dernier candidat n'avait rien d'un acte politique. Comment expliquer aux consorts, des politicards de carrière qui mangeaient et rêvaient politique, que tout ne tournait pas autour de la politique ?

Toujours dans les bonnes nouvelles, Angela annonça que l'équipe personnelle de la Lieutenante-Générale Marion Castellan, alter-ego au Nord de son père Richard Magnus, était sur une piste solide pour Zomiel. Comment pouvait-on traquer une métamorphomage-portoloin vivant échappait à Mathis, mais il n'avait pas la prétention d'être un expert en enquêtes policières. Du moins pas à voix haute.

Un rapide bilan avec Juliette concluant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau du côté de leur père, puis Mathis réunit les Augures, sachant que Lucian et Mydian en faisait autant avec la Légion. Ces deux groupes dissidents, auparavant rivaux, avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente articulé autour des deux fêtes de relâche de l'Académie. Et l'une d'elles approchait à grand pas.

– Opération Rat Défraîchi !

– Tu vois Nil, c'est exactement pour ça qu'on ne te confie jamais le droit de choisir le nom des opérations, railla Erwin.

– Ah ouais ? Bah fait mieux, princesse !

– Je vais te…

– Peu importe, trancha Mathis. L'important, c'est que les Augures ont en charge le bouquet final pour Halloween, alors pas moyen qu'il paraisse fade comparé aux pièges de la journée. Gideon était peut-être un génie des enchantements, mais Mydian associe la propension au chaos de Lucian à l'intelligence de Mila.

 _Et à la gentillesse de Cytra_ , ajouta-t-il à part lui.

– T'as réussi à avoir la complicité du Trio de Choc ? demanda Raven.

– Nope, Carter m'a dit qu'elles préparaient un truc bien gratiné.

– Et lui ?

– Association temporaire avec Sigfus Leifsson.

– Ce type est timbré, frissonna Nil, il me fait flipper ! L'autre jour en revenant des serres avec le prof de Bio, on l'a vu courser un élève de Chasse en lui jetant des poignées d'œufs de crapaud et en l'insultant en Norvégien.

– Comment tu sais qu'il l'insultait ?

Nil haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Le contexte, mon petit arc-en-ciel radioactif.

Émi jeta un stylo-bille auto-correcteur à la tête de sa coloc, et celui-ci resta planté dans son opulente toison auburn. Camille siffla d'amiration .

– Joli tir, petit poney !

– N'en profite pas parce que j'ai qu'un stylo, grimaça Émi.

Compatissant, Mathis jeta le sien sur la blonde hilare, qui esquiva avec une fluidité inhumaine.

– Bon alors, voici le cahier des charges, dit Mathis en sortant un petit dossier de son sac. Vous lisez la page vous concernant, et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Vous lirez le reste après.

Il tendit le dossier à Angela, qui l'ouvrit, et ne tarda pas à hausser un sourcil incrédule.

– Tu as eu le temps de faire ça quand ? s'enquit Karol.

– Dernier sommet de l'UEI. En fait c'est une compilation des notes de session d'Alois.

– Hé, mon petit frère n'est pas un secrétaire, râla Erwin.

– Notre tante Julia est la secrétaire de notre père, fit remarquer Karol.

– _Assistante_ , corrigea son frère.

Karol lui jeta une moue si incrédule qu'il secoua la tête.

– Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

– Moi ça me convient en tout cas, glissa Angela en passant le dossier à Raven. Et pour les Rosa ? Pour le truc des miroirs, les jumeaux Alessandri seraient parfaits.

– On joue pour eux, cette fois-ci, répondit Mathis. On les impliquera le 1er avril. Et pis le truc des miroirs concerne Raven et Émi, t'étais pas censé le lire.

– J'ai tourné la page pour elle, et mes yeux se sont posés dessus.

– Maudits soient tes yeux, grogna le garçon en se souvenant de l'humiliation en Zoomagicologie.

La demie-vampiresse, non contente d'être parfaitement nyctalope, s'était en plus jouée de ses camarades en partant volontairement dans la mauvaise direction, attendant qu'ils soient tous partis pour faire demi-tour. Mathis était arrivé parmi les derniers, en plus de s'être fait un ennemi en la personne de Marco Stepán qui n'avait pas digéré le coup bas.

– Et du côté des Chasseurs ? demanda Erwin.

– Mila m'a dit que les Enchant'Art voulaient retenter le coup du dragon de bois, mais avec une créature plus halloweenesque.

– Le dragon de bois ? demanda Émi. Tu veux dire quand des élèves avaient changé les gradins de l'amphi en dragon ?

– Précisément. Et j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils comptent faire ça en journée. nous serons mercredi… Qui occupe l'amphi les mercredis ?

Raven consulta le planning de l'ampithéâtre Flamel sur son _parchenda_. Depuis cette année, il y avait des élèves délégués ayant entre autres accès aux emplois du temps de tout le monde, et aux plannings de toutes les salles, et Raven Luschek était déléguée des 4ème L.

– Le matin les 5ème Année, et l'après-midi les 8ème Runesort.

– M'est d'avis qu'il serait plus facile pour les Enchant'Art de s'incruster dans le cours des Runesort, mais je vais quand même prévenir Lorna de se méfier, réfléchit Mathis.

– Vous croyez que Carter va utiliser son épouvantard ? frissonna Camille.

– Je pense plutôt qu'il va refaire le coup de notre première année, en en postant dans des vitrines aux entrées des toilettes de chaque couloir, supposa Nil. Potentiel anxiogène maximal dans des positions-clefs.

– C'est la phrase la plus intelligente qui ait pu sortir de ta bouche, et elle est nominale, railla Erwin.

– Je vais t'empoisonner dans ton sommeil, Niafasen.

– Moi en tout cas j'ai le sommeil très lourd, indiqua innocemment Mathis.

.

* * *

.

La veille de Halloween, les 4ème Année débutèrent un cours sur le sortilège de Transfert. Ce sort, classé pour une raison qui leur échappait comme de la Métamorphose, permettait d'échanger la place de deux objets. Pour cela, il fallait tracer une sorte de poisson en l'air avec sa baguette en partant du premier objet, une boucle allongée sur la droite, et arrivée sur le second en un point placé sous le premier , le tout en prononçant _Translationem_. La difficulté du sort étant que le poisson devait être le plus régulier et symétrique possible, la distance et la position relative des deux objets augmentant la difficulté des contorsions et les chance de succès. Mathis se souvint que Samuel Follet l'avait utilisé contre lui en plein duel deux ans auparavant alors qu'il n'était censé l'avoir appris en cours que l'année dernière. À l'instar d'Erwin et l' _Expelliarmus_ , cela tendait à indiquer que ce sort lui avait été enseigné par un ami ou un parent, avec une méthode différente et sûrement plus efficace qu'un cours magistral dans un amphi bondé d'une soixantaine d'élèves de 13-14 ans. Il se promit de lui demander son aide à la fin de la prochaine réunion plénière de l'UEI, qui aurait lieu le 1er novembre pour faire le bilan de Halloween.

Les 4ème Année sortaient du cours de 4h de MST quand Mathis fut abordé par le concierge aveugle. Il se demandait toujours comment ce type pouvait reconnaître un élève dans une foule sans y voir. Il se pencha pour essayer de voir si le concierge avait la marque caractéristique de ceux qui perçoient les auras, mais ne vit rien.

– Mathis Devaux, je te cherchais.

– Bonjour, M'sieur Épidon. Une raison particulière à cela ?

– Le Sondeur souhaite s'entretenir avec toi. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Rosa, d'après ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, supposa le concierge.

– Merci M'sieur ! Les gars, je vous rejoint à la salle commune !

Mathis courut dans les escaliers, ce qui lui valut une réflexion outrée du portrait de Saint-Renaud, qu'il ignora superbement. Il bouscula un 6ème Année au passage de la grande porte de bois menant au couloir du rez-de-chaussé Gauche, et entra dans la première salle à droite. Il alla directement s'asseoir dans la cabine du milieu, tirant le rideau d'un coup un peu sec.

– Salut Th'aleem ! Tu m'as fait mander ?

– Bonjour Mathis, je te sens bien enjoué. Tu as deviné de quoi je voulais te parler ?

– "Rosa", évidemment. Bilan des répartitions ? Une information qui m'aurait échappée ? Une piste utile ?

– Mieux.

Le ton de la voix éthéré était neutre, comme la plupart du temps, mais Mathis pouvait presque sentir le sourire de satisfaction du Sondeur.

– Tu me fais languir, fit remarquer l'adolescent. Je te croyais plus professionnel.

– Je _suis_ professionnel. Je fais mon métier : veiller à la sécurité de l'Académie et de ses élèves. Je n'y puis rien si les autorités n'ont pas compris ce que tu m'as expliqué sur l' _Opus Tenebræ_. J'ai trouvé l'allié que tu cherchais.

– Il est bien parmi les Rosa alors ? Ma sélection était bonne ?!

– Cela semble te surprendre. Je te pensais habitué à avoir raison. Oui, _elle_ est bien ici.

– Son nom ? le pressa Mathis.

– Je l'ignore . J'ai juste ressenti une tendance dans le groupe. Je suis extralucide, pas omniscient. Mais je sais qui peut te le dire. Tu as besoin d'une prophétie. Demande au maître des arcanes.

– Le professeur Sindari ? devina Mathis.

– Hum, acquiesça le sondeur. Dis-lui que Th'aleem a besoin d'une clef, ça déclenchera une prophétie. Les pouvoirs de cet homme sont immenses, ce n'est pas uniquement pour enseigner qu'il est venu travailler dans le lieu le plus sécurisé du pays.

Mathis sourit, et repartit en courant, prenant cette fois le petit couloir étroit longeant le Grand Réf, et menant à la salle des profs derrière celui-ci. Il faillit rentrer dans Célestia Attorney, la prof de Potions.

– Ho là, jeune homme, que d'empressement ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici, à moins que tu aies rendez-vous avec la directrice. Est-ce le cas ?

– Non, Miss, mais je dois parler au professeur Sindari de toute urgence !

– Ah, tiens donc ! Qu'est-ce qui peut amener un élève de Banquet ne suivant pas l'option Divination à vouloir tant avoir affaire à cet effrayant bonhomme ?

Mathis jeta un regard pressant à la jeune enseignante, n'osant pas dire tout haut tout le bien qu'il pensait de son avis sur la question. Célestia haussa les épaules.

– Je vais te le chercher, reste dans le couloir.

– Merci !

– Humph.

Mathis s'appuya contre un mur. Dans le couloir, plusieurs tableaux des précédents directeurs dormaient. Le prof de Divination arriva une ou deux minutes plus tard. Merlin que ce type était flippant ! S'il n'y avait tous ces piercings, tatouages, sa barbe tressée ou ses yeux d'un bleu-gris presque blanc, Japhet Sindari rappelait encore qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde en dardant inutilement sa langue bifide lorsqu'il parlait de son étrange manière.

– Hé bien, jeune homme, que nous vaut cette impromptue sollicitation ?

Mathis jeta un coup d'œil en biais aux tableaux.

– Pourrions-nous parler dans un endroit, plus… privé, s'il vous plaît ?

– Ho quelle impertinence ! s'exclama une ancienne directrice à la coiffe ridicule.

Le professeur Sindari jeta une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

– Voilà fait. Faites-moi séance tenante part de ce qui vous tourmente, je n'ai point toute la soirée hélas.

– Th'aleem a besoin d'une clef.

Sans que le professeur Sindari ait le temps de répliquer, ses yeux virèrent au blanc pour de bon, et il se mit à parler d'une voix plus grave et caverneuse, comme provenant des profondeurs de son corps.

– _Par sept fois le maître s'est brisé, l'erreur des douze est la même. Le sacre des chiffres est la signature de la Mort qui vole. L'enfant qui traverse le désert brisera le fratricide. La clef est dans le passé de celle qui n'est qu'un écho, et pour l'oiseau seule la cadette d'un jour peut s'en emparer._

Le professeur se tut, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Il vit que Mathis prenait rapidement des notes. Lorsqu'il fit mine de regarder, Mathis replia vivement son parchemin, et eut un geste de recul.

– Tu as certes conscience que je peux à tout moment sceller cette prophétie ? fit remarquer le prof.

– Certes oui, Monsieur. Et je sais également que malgré tout, seuls ceux qui font l'objet de cette prophétie pourront la consulter, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Le prof fronça les sourcils, ce qui le rendait encore plus intimidant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit, c'était d'un ton posé :

– C'est étrange que Th'aleem offre par mon biais une prophétie à un jeune élève. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me la révéler, mais je vais devoir en informer la directrice.

– Soit. Merci, Monsieur, et bonne soirée.

– Quoi que la prophétie ait pu révélé, soit extrêmement prudent.

– Je le suis déjà, Monsieur !

Sans demander son reste, Mathis s'enfuit en courant en direction du Pavillon Jaune.

– On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Le gronda un autre tableau de directeur.

Arrivé devant l'arche ornée de runes, Mathis s'arrêta brutalement, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la franchir. Mais, trop extatique pour réfléchir, il commit l'erreur d'y passer sa main pour frapper à la porte. Aussitôt, celle-ci fut recouverte d'urticaire. Mathis retira sa main en poussant un cri de surprise douloureuse. La porte s'ouvrit sur une 6ème Année hilare, qui le fut encore plus en voyant l'état de la main de Mathis.

– Ha ha j'en connais un qui a mis la main dans les orties !

– Ha. Ha. Ha. C'est hilarant, Julie. Ça fait un mal de chien votre truc !

– Hooo, petite nature. _Episkey_. Tu voulais quoi, petit rouge ?

– Je cherche Sertorius et Visperi Glazkov.

L'Urtica ouvrit en grand la porte. Mathis put voir la salle commune des Urtica, similaire en bien des points à celle d'Aloysia, à part les couleurs jaunes au lieu des rouges, et l'ambiance bien moins studieuse. Sertorius était assis dans un fauteuil massif et orné, dans un style Louis XVI, et Visperi était pieds nus, perchée sur un des accoudoirs comme un oiseau de proie capuchonné.

– Cette fille est vraiment étrange, marmonna la dénommée Julie. Sertorius, Visperi, vous avez de la visite !

Visperi fut la première à relever la tête. Elle vit Mathis, et un grand sourire barra son visage mélancolique.

– Petit oiseau !

Elle sauta de son perchoir, et courut droit sur lui, manquant de bousculer Julie.

– Hé ! râla celle-ci pour la forme.

Visperi se jeta dans les bras de Mathis, dont le visage fut fouetté par une cascade de cheveux argentés. Ils sentaient la vanille et la peinture à l'eau.

– Oh là, du calme Vipère !

Visperi le repoussa en arrière, et le morigéna d'un ton boudeur.

– T'avais promis de venir me voir. T'as pas tenu ta promesse, petit oiseau !

– Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le Pavillon Jaune, fit remarquer Mathis. Et en plus on sort de quatre heures de cours ensemble…

En effet, Visperi "Vipère" Glazkov avait été placée en 4ème Année, chez les Urtica, pour que son petit frère ait toujours un œil sur elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas réellement folle, mais était extrêmement immature pour son âge et avait grandi parmi des personnes réellement dérangées, son modèle social était un brin biaisé.

– De cours _dans la même salle_ , corrigea-t-elle. Ne joue pas sur les mots, petit oiseau, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis des semaines.

– Pardon Vipère. Oh par Morgana, tu n'as pas froid aux pieds ? L'herbe doit être glacée à cette heure !

– Le froid n'est qu'une information. Pas prioritaire. Peut-être. Non, merci je vais bien.

– Que nous vaut cette visite ? s'enquit Sertorius.

– Hé ben, il t'en auras fallu du temps, pour bouger tes fesses écailleuses de reptile, Serpent !

– Je discutais de demain avec les Légionnaires. Alors, que nous vaut cette visite ?

– Pas ici, venez dans un coin plus tranquille.

Mathis les mena à un bosquet d'ornement un peu plus loin, leur raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis la fin du cours aux Glazkov, et lut la prophétie.

– C'est assez simple, lâcha soudain Visperi. Le maître brisé sept fois, c'est Lord Voldemort. Il a fait sept horcruxes au lieu de six, ce qui lui aurait valu une âme scindée en sept. Il a fait une erreur de calcul, et la mort l'a rattrapé.

– Attends, comment tu sais ça toi ? Nous n'avons jamais appris…

– Elle a raison, coupa Sertorius. Cette information se trouve dans les archives des Maisons Pures. On en a une copie partielle dans la bibliothèque familiale. Par contre ça veut dire que tu l'a lue avant ta sixième année ?

– Hum, confirma Visperi. Si nous comprenons la seconde phrase de la même manière, littéralement, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a treize Ducs Infernaux. Impossible. C'est autre chose. Peut-être… hum, je ne sais pas. Non, ce serait absurde, à cause des sceaux. Qui sait. Sertorius ?

– L'oiseau, c'est forcément toi, Mathis. La prophétie t'est destinée, c'est évident.

– Vraiment ?

– Tu en douterais ?

– Pas vraiment.

– Je m'en doutais. Alors il faut que tu demandes à ta cadette d'un jour de trouver la clef dans le passé d'un écho.

– Donc quelqu'un qui serait née le 24 janvier 2005 ? Hum, je vais voir si Th'a… si le Sondeur peut me fournir cette information. Et l'écho, ça serait qui ?

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– Je ne comprends pas le lien avec la phrase médiane. "L'enfant qui traverse le désert brisera le fratricide".

– Nyurapayia Nakamarra a parlé des Enfants du Désert, se souvint Visperi. Elle a dit en faire partie.

– Ah oui, se souvint son petit frère. Ce sont des sorciers qui vivent dans le désert, dans des hameaux exclusivement sorciers. Ils vivent à la manière des aborigènes, mais avec le confort moderne, et considèrent le désert comme le berceau de la vie et de la mort. Les femmes accouchent en plein air, et les morts sont enterrés dans des tombes anonymes dans les profondeurs du désert.

– Pour le côté mort, j'arrive à comprendre, ironisa Mathis. Alors selon vous je dois demander à Nyurapayia si elle connaît quelqu'un qui a tué son frère ?

– C'est un début de piste. Mais son frère à lui, ou le frère d'un autre ?

– Nous pourrions également totalement nous tromper, suggéra Visperi.

– Merci ma chère, très rassurant, grinça Mathis.

– Je t'en prie, petit oiseau, le remercia Visperi qui ne maîtrisait pas l'ironie.

Sertorius haussa les yeux au ciel.

– T'as plus urgent comme problème, je pense. Que penses-tu que va dire la directrice quand elle apprendra que tu as comploté avec le Sondeur pour extorquer une prophétie à un professeur ?

– Vous avez une pièce capitonnée ici ? s'enquit candidement Visperi.

.

* * *

.

Bizarrement, Mathis n'eut aucun écho de la direction. Le lendemain vit démarrer la journée d'Halloween par un cours d'Arts Magiques où il ne se passa absolument rien. Même parmi les plus turbulents des élèves, aucun n'aurait osé mettre en colère la Vélane du Chaos.

Pour le cours d'Histoire, il fallait repasser dans la partie droite du bâtiment.

– Ils ne pourraient pas installer des passerelles entre les deux parties du château ? râla Nil.

– Rhoooh, ça va, on est au premier étage, fit remarquer Mathis.

– Ouais mais tous les ans les escaliers et le hall sont piégés !

– Oui bah merci, je suis au courant, la moitié du temps c'était de notre fait !

– Pas cette année…

En effet, travaillant sur un grand final à glacer le sang dans le Grand Réf, les Augures n'avaient pas participé aux préparatifs des farces de la journée. Ils savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre dans les grandes lignes, mais chacun y allait de sa patte artistique. Ainsi, lorsque les 4ème A passèrent en groupe serré devant le tableau du fondateur, ce dernier se transforma en monstrueuse goule hurlante, sa tête et ses bras surgissant à moitié du tableau. Les élèves poussèrent un hurlement strident quasi-collectif, et Jade jeta sa trousse à la tête de sa goulesque majesté Saint-Renaud qui avait repris forme humaine au moment de l'impact. Il semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien quant à sa transformation, mais constatait qu'il venait de recevoir un objet en pleine face, qui avait abîmé son tableau, et qu'un groupe d'élève le regardait avec des airs ahuris.

– QUI A FAIT ÇA ?! brailla le tableau.

C'était trop pour les jeunes rouges, qui s'enfuirent en bande sans demander leur reste, Jade abandonnant sa trousse sur place.

– Qui a créé cette horreur ? demanda Camille sans ralentir.

– Pas nous, affirma Mathis. Pas que je sache en tout cas. Je parie sur Miss Delacour. Fichues vélanes et leur sens de l'humour douteux !

La classe arriva essoufflée devant la salle du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie qui les regarda se remettre de leurs émotions, hilare.

– Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé qu'une révision autour de l'histoire du fondateur de l'Académie serait intéressante pour nos Rosa.

– NON ! s'écria Nil. Enfin, je veux dire… Hum…

Soudain, son intervention lui parut absurde.

– Allez, en classe les jeunes.

Après le cours d'Histoire, qui avait en effet pour sujet l'œuvre du fondateur (Mathis était persuadé que le coup avait été calculé), les 4ème A descendirent au réfectoire, prenant bien soin de longer la rampe pour se tenir le plus loin possible du tableau hanté, ce que Saint-Renaud prit pour de l'insolence.

Dans le Grand Réf, un ballet de tables et de chaises avait lieu, comme un immense carrousel devenu fou. Greta Salers partit d'un grand rire.

– C'est comme ça tous les ans ?

– Deux fois par an ! confirma Erwin. Mais le chaos pour le chaos, c'est réservé au seul jour du 1er avril. Pour Halloween, il y a toujours une dimension de peur. Je me demande…

– M'est d'avis qu'une fois qu'on aura baissé notre garde, en plein milieu du repas, le manège va s'emballer, prophétisa Mathis.

– Ma baguette au feu, paria Camille.

Évidemment, c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Parce que la Légion de Lucian était terriblement prévisible depuis le départ de Gideon. Le manège ne s'arrêta pas de tourner malgré les tentatives (clairement feintes) des professeurs de faire stopper le manège, et entre le plat et le dessert la machinerie s'affola, tout se mit à tourner à toute vitesse de manière semi-aléatoire, et la salle fut plongée dans le noir par de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. La surprise fut lorsque, couvrant les hurlements enregistrés et véridiques, un solo de guitare électrique démarra, ensuite accompagné de grondement gutturaux. Lorsque la noirceur et les hurlements retombèrent, le manège ne ralentit pas, mais révéla debouts sur une table Lucian Appelbaum à la guitare, sa cousine Mydian s'adonnant au _screaming_ dans une langue assez rude que Mathis considéra comme du Norvégien, tous deux vêtus de costumes traditionnels vikings aux symboliques morbides exacerbées.

– Je ne savais pas que Mydian chant… enfin, faisait ça ! s'écria Émi prise dans la folie du manège.

– Moi non plus, avoua sincèrement Mathis.

À la fin de la chanson, du moins le supposèrent-ils, le manège s'arrêta presque trop brutalement tandis que les plateaux-desserts apparaissaient. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, plusieurs vomirent. Décidément, cette journée était placée sous le signe de l'attendu. Mathis s'en doutait bien : les recettes qui marchent avaient déjà toutes été utilisées de par le passé, mais il fallait bien donner le meilleur de soi pour laisser un souvenir indélébile aux "victimes" du programme d'échange.

Hormis une invasion d'arachnides dans les couloirs, que la rabat-joie Danielle Bourgeois régla d'un puissant lance-flammes tentaculaire que des non-initiés auraient pu prendre pour un feudeymon (elle avait le sourire difficile, les autres 4ème L pouvaient en témoigner, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne manquait pas de style), il ne se passa rien de notable avant la fin du premier cours de l'après-midi. Celui-ci était pour les 4ème Année l'option mineure, et pour les Augures celui de DCFM (Carter avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'aspect théorique de son option, profitant des directives prévôtaires sur la préparation des élèves à la lutte contre les dangers extérieurs pour épurer les parties du programme que le jeune américain jugeait de "rasoirs"). Dans ce cours, rien de particulier, sinon un épouvantard qui s'échappa malencontreusement ( _sérieusement ?_ ) de sa mallette et causa quelques frayeurs à ceux qui ne s'y attendait pas, dans l'absolu presqu'uniquement les Rosa présents, soit : Danielle Bourgeois qui repoussa le non-être d'une petite explosion avant même qu'il ne change de forme, Ihipera Paewai qui sursauta à peine en se retrouvant abordé par une sorte de croisement entre une araignée géante et un masque tiki, et Caaren Von Adowa qui sembla plus surprise par le loup-garou de Nilüfer que par son propre épouvantard (un homme agonisant qui devait être son père).

En revanche à 15h les ennuis commencèrent. Les Augures en vinrent à envier ceux qui avaient encore cours jusqu'à 17h, soit les 5ème et 6ème Année, et apparemment tous les Chasseurs sauf les 7ème Arithme et les 8ème Potions. Les autres durent affronter un évènement imprévu dans les festivités : alors que le château était truffé de pièges pour l'amusement de la plupart, mais les jardins considérés comme une zone neutre, une alarme retentit soudain, et le château se verrouilla mieux qu'un coffre-fort magique. Dehors, le ciel se noircissait de nuées, et lorsqu'elles atteignirent le château, les élèves appeurés ou dubitatifs n'eurent d'autre choix que de remarquer les énormes moustiques, au corps gros comme un poing de catcheur, s'écraser contre les vitres qui semblaient terriblement fragiles face aux assauts des insectoïdes.

– Ceci n'est ni un exercice, ni une farce, retentit la voix du Sondeur. Le château subit l'attaque de créatures inconnues, et potentiellement dangereuses. Le château est actuellement verrouillé, les élèves à l'intérieur ne risquent à priori rien. Les élèves actuellement dehors peuvent trouver refuge dans leur pavillon respectif, les arches anti-intrusions fonctionnent sur tous êtres vivants et/ou d'origine magique. Les élèves de 7ème Médico sont appelés à garder leur calme, et à établir des barrières magiques autour de leur serre avant que les créatures n'atteignent la zone de culture.

– 7ème Médico ? releva Karol d'une petite voix. Mais c'est la classe de Mila !

Mathis acquiesça en silence, l'air inquiet. Au cœur de la nuée, il aurait juré avoir aperçu une créature au bas mot dix à quinze fois supérieure aux moustiques géants, poursuivie par de rapides silhouettes fuselées qui semblaient être des sorciers sur leur balai, et une sorte de chauve-souris géante.

– Qu'est-ce que…

.

* * *

.

VOILÀÀÀÀ ! Je vous annonce que la première personne qui décryptera la prophétie (les Glazkov ont bien mâché le travail, quand même… à moins qu'ils ne se trompent totalement !) gagnera un Joker. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, un Joker permet à son détenteur d'obtenir la réponse à presque n'importe quelle question, peu importe le degré de spoil (les exceptions sont : les questions auxquelles je n'ai pas encore prévu de réponse, la mort prévue ou non d'un personnage (qui de toute façon n'est généralement pas prévue), et la clé d'un fil rouge dont la longueur dépasse le tome en cours. En revanche ça n'exclut pas les réponses à des questions qui n'ont pas été posées, comme par exemple le nom du frère du professeur Fauchet (inutile de la poser celle-là, j'en sais rien le personnage appartient à Allan Eddem)).


	7. À pleines dents

Heeeeey yaaaaa'all ! Ce chapitre a tardé à paraître, mais le NaNo (auquel je ne participe pas vraiment) m'a motivé pour reprendre l'écriture et finir ça. Tellement bien motivé que c'est le plus long chapitre d'ELM posté à ce jour, avec plus de 10'000 mots contre une moyenne de 7-8000 d'habitude.

Un rappel du chapitre précédent est d'autant plus nécessaire que ça commence à dater ! Après une bonne Lornade comme j'en rêvions tous depuis longtemps, nous apprenions l'existence des délégués de classe, dont Raven Luschek fait partie. Mathis, rendant visite au Sondeur au sujet des participants au Projet Rosa se retrouva avec une prophétie pas piquée des hannetons sur les bras, qui semble faire le lien entre les Ducs, Voldemort et le Projet Rosa _itself_. Brèfle, gros bordel. Et nous finissions, comme tous les chapitres, sur un cliffhanger au beau milieu d'une attaque de moustiques géants sur BeauX. Mais comme je suis pas si sadique que ça, ce chapitre commence avant la fin du précédent.

.

Hello **Dreamer** ! Je suis content, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et j'aurais pas aimé l'écrire OOC (hé, un OC qui est OOC, ça fait un OOCOC ou un OOOCC ?).  
Bon, vu que peu de gens lisent les reviews pour ne pas être spoilés, je copie-colle ton communiqué ici :  
 **Chers lecteurs pour l'anecdote, sachez que Sigfus Leifsson est un personnage majeur de Marchands de Secrets Tome 2, étant le professeur préféré d'un personnage principal. Sa folie égale son génie. Danielle Bourgeois est aussi un personnage TRES majeur de MDS étant la grande cousine de... Jamie Bailey-Mason, fils de... Exane Mason. Et ouais. La boucle est bouclée. "Nous sommes un collectif, va falloir le rappeler "- April Hunter.  
** Voilà qui ne passera pas inaperçu.

Platypus, **Allan** ! Ah oui, tiens, quel serait l'animal-totem de **Dreamer** ?  
Beh pas besoin de refaire tout le Multivers, seulement ELM. Enfin, grand bien t'en fasse évidemment !  
Hé bien pour Bran… une des demandes des Mauvais Augures ayant affronté Duncan, c'était que les professeurs aient des assistants en mesure de les aider en cours, parce que les classes sont un peu trop grandes (ils ont jamais vu les effectifs moldus, les pauvres…). Bran est un des étudiants en prépa à la PSAF qui effectue son stage en alternance en tant qu'assistant d'enseignement. Aussi cinglée soit-elle, il a une chance inouï d'être formé par Attorney. Elle est quand même devenue prof à BeauX à sa sortie de la PSAF, c'est loin d'être donné à tous (même la chouchoute d'Olympe Maxime, Florine Brindargent, a dû entrer comme prof de Français avant d'avoir la moindre responsabilité magique (et je rappelle qu'elle ne doit son poste de directrice-adjointe qu'au refus de Gabrielle Delacour !)).  
Parce que tu sais qui est son parent biologique non-humain, peut-être ?  
Comme pour le système moldu, c'est principalement l'adjointe qui gère les affaires internes de l'Académie. Or, Attorney fait partie du Trio de Choc, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Entre ça et le concierge aveugle, le règlement n'est pas vraiment un absolu, pour les élèves… comme pour les profs.  
Ouais, le norvégien on dirait de l'allemand parlé sous l'eau, ça adoucit.  
Ils ne peuvent pas toucher la Faille, ni à la main, ni avec un objet, et encore moins avec un sort. Quant aux autres… la Rosace et le Secret font tout pour étouffer l'affaire. Très rares sont les étrangers à connaître l'existence de la Faille, et il s'agit en très forte majorité d'agents secrets de niveau maximal ( _coucou Exane !_ ).

Salutations **Célia Stones** ! Hé hé hé.  
Tu te rappelles, le 1er avril du tome 1 ? Voilà.  
Non, Léonie est morte au Perthus, pendant une sortie extra-scolaire en Juin (la dernière avant les exams).  
Karol, Elia. Karol… Oui, en effet, j'ai peur pour ton cerveau. Je vais finir par te demander un scan cérébral pour être sûr que tout va bien.  
Cytra Appelbaum, la soeur de Mila et Lucian. Et leurs cousin·e·s, Gideon et Mydian. Du côté belge on connaît également Romain, et du côté norvégien on ne connaît qu'Eirik (qui participe au Projet Rosa). Et oui, Léonie a pris un sort qui lui était destiné. Mais on ne saura jamais pourquoi, vu qu'Azazel est mort.  
Titre ironique, uh uh uh.  
Donc tes propositions, c'est Cytra Appelbaum et Marie-Alice Quidma-Sirtesente ? Je note.  
Allez, comme t'as été cool, je te donne un indice. Tu en fais ce que tu en veux : _ce n'est pas forcément le sien_.

Hey **Ardelone** ! La voilà, la suite, et plus encore ! J'aime les cliffhanger. Mais t'as raison, j'en fais un peu trop. Il y en a encore un tout petit dans ce chapitre. Je vais me calmer, promis.

Salut **Rominet** , désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnue ! Un prof normal ? Euh… Olivier Fauchet, Titus Le Moal, Lloyd Travis, et dans une certaine mesure Mystique Pluiedeglace. Oui, ça fait relativement peu.  
Les moustiques géants viennent de [voir début de ce chapitre]. Oui.  
Hé bien… non. Il n'a pas eu lieu.

Hey **Kuro no Kage** , bienvenue ! Une semaine ? Si seulement j'avais mis si peu de temps pour l'écrire !  
Moi aussi j'aimerais bien. Je pourrais, en fait, étant donné que je suis éditeur (du moins broché, relié c'est un peu beaucoup cher). D'ailleurs j'ai pensé me le faire pour le Parfum des Arums (juste pour moi pour le plaisir de l'avoir en broché), mais c'est un travail énorme, parce qu'il faut que je relise la fic entière sur ordi pour corriger les fautes avant d'envoyer la maquette, et ça me flingue déjà les yeux au bout de 10 pages.  
Du coup j'espère que t'es abonnée et que tu seras notifiée de cette suite !

Salut **Antig0ne** ! Ah, deuxième lectrice de suite à avoir tout lu en une semaine, bravissimo ! Eh c'est dingue, ta photo de profil on dirait une fille que je connais super bien et que j'incite à lire mon histoire depuis des mois voire des années. Mais c'est pas toi. Hein que c'est pas toi ?  
Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture alors !

.

Dans ce chapitre : un génie incompris, une tata-princesse, et des talents _particuliers_ (aucune référence à Miss Peregrine ici. Juré).

 _Everyone please stay in your seats_  
 _The show will begin momentarily_

 _Behold the horrors_  
 _They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse_  
 _You wouldn't know of course_  
 _But I force_  
 _a new Judgment Day_

.

* * *

.

 **7) À pleines dents**

Personne ne s'y attendait.

Après plusieurs mois de surveillance et de combats, les chasseurs pensaient savoir à quoi s'attendre, en provenance de la Faille. Mais en ce jour du 31 octobre 2018, le chaos à l'état pur se produisit.

Tout commença par un moustique de la taille d'un chaton. Il était assez rapide et agressif, mais il fut rapidement stupéfixié et confié aux bons soins du docteur Lovegood. Celle-ci, toujours aussi loufoque, émit la théorie (qui ressemblait un peu trop à une affirmation) selon laquelle la créature serait un _aquavirius_. Un nom que personne n'avait jamais entendu, pas même son collègue pourtant petit-fils du célèbre Newt Scamander.

Et puis un autre moustique vint. Et deux autres. Et cent autres. Et mille autres. Bientôt, le flux d'insectes géants surgissant de la faille fut si intense que les chasseurs durent appeler en renfort la CAG-1 pour contenir les créatures sous un bouclier aérien, et les attaquer depuis le sol. Mais alors surgit une autre créature, un genre d'insectoïde ressemblant plus à un croisement entre une libellule et un frelon mais de la même couleur ambrée que les gros moustiques. À la différence près qu'elle faisait la taille d'un cheval.

La créature fonça droit sur le bouclier magique, et en déchira une ouverture circulaire comme si elle avait traversé du papier crépon. Aussitôt, la nuée s'y engouffra, et plusieurs centaines d'insectes purent s'enfuir avant que le trou ne se referme.

Sauf qu'une seconde créature géante surgit, puis une troisième… Avant que Lupin ne réagisse et n'ordonne aux Argeciel de noyer l'ouverture de la faille sous les flammes, une dizaine était sorties, sans compter le flux constant de petits moustiques. Huit encore franchirent le bouclier, suivies par une large nuée quoiqu'infime comparée au nuage contenu. La dixième, elle, sembla avoir compris le rôle que jouait le bouclier, et se mit à slalomer entre les sorts qui fusaient, perçant des dizaines de brèches dans le bouclier. Un CAG ne fut pas assez rapide, et la créature dont le dard était long comme un javelot l'en transperça littéralement, laissant un trou béant et fumant comme de l'acide à travers son thorax. Un Argeciel finit par l'abattre d'un _Avada Kedavra_ habilement placé, et la créature s'écrasa juste à côté de Sérène. Ses pattes et ses ailes s'agitaient encore doucement, malgré le sortilège de mort. Pas certaine de pouvoir mettre ça sur le coup du réflexe nerveux (l' _Avada_ n'étant pas censé en provoquer), la jeune allemande décapita la bête d'un coup de claymore d'obsidienne, laquelle explosa dans un son cristallin lorsqu'elle la lâcha.

– Posidonius, l'Allemand, on décolle ! Ils vont vers l'Académie ! ordonna-t-elle, avant de siffler entre ses doigts. _Richard Nixon_ !

Une créature reptilienne sombre au corps chevalin et aux grandes ailes parcheminées de chauve-souris arriva au galop. Sans ralentir, il replia une aile, et pencha la tête du même côté. Sérène se mit à courir dans la même direction, et lorsque son sombral arriva à son niveau, elle s'agrippa à son cou et sauta sur son dos. Aussitôt, le sombral déplia sa seconde aile, et décolla du sol avec puissance.

– Allez, Richard Nixon ! Sus aux immigrés clandestins !

Ils furent rejoints en vol par un Argeciel dépêché par son chef d'équipe Ratko Kasun. Les trois balais et le sombral filèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en direction de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, pour éliminer la nuée. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient, un phénomène leur glaça le sang. Apparemment parties dans des directions différentes sans but, les nuées se rassemblaient, pour une attaque concentrée en direction de l'Académie. Ils se retrouvaient à 4 contre tous.

– Pourquoi ils vont là-bas ? cria Posidonius. Tu crois qu'ils ciblent l'Académie ?

– Ils doivent sentir la magie ! répondit Sérène de même. Les gars, formation delta ! Leccia, arrose la zone !

Sérène et ses deux chasseurs entourèrent le plus gros de la nuée en formation triangulaire, et se mirent à tourner autour en les bombardant de sorts destinés à condenser la nuée en une masse la plus dense possible. L'Argeciel monta en piquée, et resta en vol stationnaire au-dessus, baguette tendue.

– MAINTENANT ! cria Sérène.

Les trois chasseurs déployèrent des boucliers en cloche pour empêcher la nuée de trop se dissiper ou descendre, tandis que le tireur d'élite pointait le cœur de la nuée, où se trouvait la grosse libellule.

– _Ignis Maximus_ !

Une énorme masse de feu surgit de sa baguette, prenant la forme d'un requin qui ouvra la bouche, engloutissant les moustiques géants par dizaines. Les cris de souffrance combinés de toutes les créatures produisit un monstrueux crissement strident. En revanche, la grosse créature transperça à nouveau un bouclier magique avec une facilité déconcertante, et s'enfuit à toute allure sans demander son reste. Le feudeymon de Leccia réduisit en cendres les derniers moustiques, et l'Argeciel rompit le sort. Sérène cria ses ordres :

– Les grosses doivent être des Alphas. On les dézingue en priorité, ça devrait désorganiser ces saloperies ! Formation epsilon !

.

* * *

.

 _On this day_  
 _you will repay_  
 _Your respects to all that may_  
 _Lurk in between your mind_  
 _And mankind_

 _So have a seat and be afraid_  
 _Fear's about to commence the final ritual_  
 _One body's all we need_  
 _for this to be complete_

 _And when the day begins to take form_  
 _You won't be leaving those doors_  
 _You'll only live with us inside the darkness as we tear you up inside_

.

* * *

.

Le bilan de l'attaque ne fut pas très réjouissant. Les présumés alphas furent tous les dix abattus, mais des centaines d'insectoïdes s'étaient échappés dans la nature. Du côté des chasseurs, aucune perte à déplorer. En revanche, en plus du CAG transpercé, un Argeciel avait reçu une giclée de venin sur le bras. Il l'avait rapidement lavée d'un sort, et s'était par prudence dirigé à toute allure vers la tente-infirmerie, mais était quand même mort, le bras totalement nécrosé en moins d'une heure sans qu'aucun traitement chimique ou magique ne puisse rien y faire, et même l'ablation du membre ne l'avais pas sauvé. La médicomage affectée n'avait jamais vu un poison si fulgurant, pire encore que celui de manticore ou de nundu.

Et puis Luna Lovegood était venue avec une conclusion des plus incongrues.

– Dimorphisme sexuel, énonça-t-elle de son accent britannique qui tapait sur les nerfs de Sérène.

– De quoi elle cause ? s'agaça la chasseuse en se tournant délibérément vers Scamander.

– Chez plusieurs espèces animales, il existe de plus ou moins grandes différences morphologiques entre les individus mâles et femelles de la même espèce. Les exemples les plus notables sont l' _Orgyia antiqua_ , un papillon de nuit dont seul le mâle est pourvu d'ailes, ou encore la _Melanocetus johnsonii_ , une baudroie abyssale dont le mâle fait un dixième de la taille de la femelle, et deviens à l'âge adulte une sorte de parasite en dégénérescence, puis à sa mort un organe externe fertiliseur pour la femelle.

– Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ces deux créatures… seraient de la même espèce ? comprit Lupin.

– Précisément, confirma le Dr Lovegood. Les petits individus culicidéiformes sont les mâles, et les grandes anisoptériformes sont les femelles. Comme j'ai essayé de vous l'expliquer auparavant, chez les aquaviri seule la femelle possède du venin, et celui-ci est plus puissant que tout ce que vous connaissez. Assez puissant pour détruire un horcruxe, m'a-t-on dit. Je sais également que leurs larves ressemblent à des cerveaux blanchâtres munis d'un flagelle. En revanche j'ignorais ce très grand diphorphisme sexuel, c'est fascinant !

–C'est quoi un horcruxe ? s'étonna Scamander.

– Mais comment pourriez-vous savoir tout ça ? demanda l'Allemand, ignorant la question du zoomagicologiste. Je croyais que ces créatures n'avaient jamais été vues en dehors de la Faille.

– Mon père, expliqua Luna. Il a toujours su des choses que les autres ignoraient, et m'en a transmis une partie. Il a essayé toute sa vie de transmettre son savoir à travers son journal, le Chicaneur, mais les sorciers sont de nature incrédule.

– Le _Chicaneur_ ? répéta Sérène. Vous voulez dire ce torchon absurde, aux élucubrations insensées d'un hurluberlu fou à lier, qui a inspiré l' _Intrigue_ ?

– Pour des élucubrations insensées, je les trouve fichtrement réelles et meurtrières ! se vexa Luna. Et mon père n'est pas fou à lier, c'est un génie. Tout ce qu'il a écrit n'a pas pu être prouvé, mais ce qui a été prouvé surpasse largement ce qui a pu être démenti. Il est arrivé à mon père d'être un peu trop enthousiaste face à certaines découvertes, mais il n'a jamais affabulé.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et rentra dans son labo de fortune dont elle écarta la porte de toile avec brutalité.

– C'est un sujet sensible, l'excusa Rolf Scamander. Son père l'a élevée seule, c'est tout son monde, et maintenant celui-ci est vieux et malade. Pardonnez-moi ce parti-pris, Miss Castle, mais aussi folles puissent être la plupart des élucubrations de Xenophilius Lovegood, cet homme savait des choses des années voire des décennies avant qu'elles ne soient effectivement découvertes, certaines d'ailleurs par sa fille et moi.

– La colonie de ronflax cornus en Estonie ! Je l'ai lu dans le mensuel de zoomagicologie internationale il y a deux ans, se souvint la traqueuse Aimée-Lyne Hastier. Une découverte majeure, en effet !

– Merci, Miss. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que si Lun… si le Dr Lovegood affirme qu'il s'agit là d'aquaviri, je la crois, même si je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Avant les travaux de mon aïeul, les sorciers connaissaient très peu de créatures magiques, et il était pris pour un fou par beaucoup de ses contemporains.

– Mais si c'est vrai, intervint l'Allemand, comment le vieil homme a pu le savoir ?

– Je vous laisse vous charger de ça, Scamander, ordonna Lupin. Écrivez une lettre à Xenophilius Lovegood, ou convainquez sa fille de le faire elle-même, je m'en moque. Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il sait, et comment il le sait. Et en priorité, s'il existe un antidote à ce foutu venin. Si ces derniers mois m'ont appris un truc, c'est bien le fait que ceci n'est que la première d'une infinité d'attaques de plus en plus massives, et aujourd'hui était un fiasco épouvantable.

– Qu'allez-vous faire, chef ? s'enquit Sérène.

– Je vais botter le cul du Prévôt avec élan, et s'il refuse encore de déclarer l'État d'urgence, je jure sur le bras qu'il me reste que je pousserai personnellement le Gardien du Secret à commettre un coup d'État. J'en ai plus que marre de voir mes chasseurs crever sous les ordres de politicards qui n'en ont rien à foutre de nous !

– Vous aurez le soutien de la maison Castle, assura Sérène.

– Et celui des Argeciel, ajouta Ratko Kasun.

– Et le nôtre, conclut l'Allemand.

Arcadus Lupin haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Pourquoi je me fais chier à essayer de faire bouger les choses, s'il suffit de prononcer les mots "coup d'État" pour que les plus grandes forces du pays se sortent les doigts du cul ?

.

* * *

.

À Beauxbâtons, la catastrophe avait été évitée de peu. Personne n'avait été bloqué dehors, les aquaviri n'avaient pas pu rentrer dans les bâtiments sécurisés, et les élèves coincés aux serres avaient tenu assez longtemps pour que les renforts aériens puissent arriver. Les cancans allaient bon train. Certains racontaient que Sérène Castle étaient arrivée en flottant dans les airs au milieu des bestioles, mais d'autres assuraient qu'elle volait sur le dos d'une créature cauchemardesque ailée noire. Très peu parmi les plus jeunes savaient reconnaître un sombral : il y avait bien le cours de 5ème Année, mais même à cet âge peu avaient confrontée la mort, et leur connaissance restait théorique.

Bien sûr, Mathis l'avait vu. Duncan était mort sous ses yeux. Sous forme d'oiseau ou non, l'adolescent était parfaitement conscient que ce jour-là qu'un homme était mort sous ses yeux. C'était Sertorius qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un sombral. Lui-même les voyait depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait tué Cariesa Quidma : trop jeune ou non, son père ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de se faire des illusions. Il était d'ailleurs difficile pour Mathis de cacher ce lourd secret à son compagnon de chambre et ami, mais Erwin fréquentait régulièrement Amara Quidma, la princesse aux yeux corail.

Mais ce jour-là, exactement une semaine après l'incident des aquaviri, ce sont deux autres princesses qui furent à l'honneur :

La première débarqua de nulle part, criant son titre à qui voulais bien l'entendre.

– Je suis tata-princesse ! Les gars, je suis tata-princesse !

– Oh là, du calme Camille ! la morigéna Erwin. En plus, ça ne veut rien dire.

– Mais siiiiii ! Tu comprends pas ?!

– De toute évidence, personne ne comprend.

Camille regarda tour à tour les Augures, extatique.

– La femme d'Arthur vient d'accoucher ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Je suis sûr que ça explique tout, mais dit comme ça, c'est franchement vague, souligna Émi. Arthur, ton frère ? Il a déjà une femme ?! Mais il n'a que… Il a quel âge, déjà ?

– Il aura vingt ans en février. Ce n'est pas si jeune pour un sang-pur pour se marier, mais il n'avait surtout pas trop le choix, il a mis sa copine enceinte. Et comme elle est sang-pure aussi, bah il l'a épousée, et voilà ! Désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé, ça s'est fait très vite, et plutôt dans le secret.

– Donc tu vas être tata, résuma Nil.

– Donc je vais être tata, confirma Camille. Et princesse.

– J'avoue que cette partie m'échappe.

– Pas moi ! J'ai compris ! s'exclama soudain Émi. La Transcendance ! C'est ça ?

– Ouiiiii ! confirma joyeusement Camille.

– Euh, on m'explique ? demanda Mathis.

– Au bout de sept générations pures descendantes d'un septère, une maison de Don devient officiellement une Maison de Sang lors d'une cérémonie officielle appelée Transcendance, expliqua Émi. L'enfant d'Arthur Hastier est la septième génération, et vu que c'est rétroactif, une fois la Transcendance officialisée Camille sera co-héritière d'une Maison de Sang. Soit, selon la terminologie officielle… une princesse de sang.

– Boh, une de plus, ricana Mathis. C'est pas comme si on en avait déjà deux parmi les Augures.

– Deux ? s'étonna Nil. C'est qui l'autre, à part Karol ?

– Bah Angela. Sa mère est archicomtesse de je-sais-plus-quoi.

– Dzūkija, compléta Erwin. C'est la région la plus au Sud de la Lituanie. Là où se trouve la capitale moldue, Vilnius. L'empire vampirique reconnaît encore l'organisation féodale, et pour eux la capitale du Grand-Comté de Dzūkija est…

– … Alytus, se souvint Mathis. Angela m'en a parlé, c'est là que se trouve le château de ses grands-parents. Enfin, théoriquement de sa mère, mais ses parents sont encore en vie, ils ont juste renoncé aux titres pour prendre une très très longue retraite. Ils sont à peu près à un cinquième de leur espérance de vie, si personne ne les assassine.

– Renoncer à leur titre les met dans une sécurité relativement supérieure, puisque les tuer ne perturbera pas l'ordre de succession, expliqua Erwin. Les possibles autres héritiers de la même génération que l'aînée ont été _ipso facto_ écartés. Les vampires vivent très vieux, mais paradoxalement leur société est très jeuniste. Généralement, dès qu'un héritier est en âge, ses parents abdiquent en sa faveur. Ça évite les subdivisions en cas de décès et le vieillissement de la caste dirigeante.

Sans que les Augures ne se rendent compte, la discussion avait dérivé pour parler de l'autre princesse à l'ordre du jour. Lorsque le cours de DCFM commença, tout le monde s'installa dans la salle, et Carter s'excusa pour aller chercher son invité du jour. Les rumeurs allaient bon train.

– Vous croyez que le cours va porter sur quoi ?

– S'il nous ramène un de ces moustiques géant ici, je me sauve en courant.

– Me revoilà ! les interpella le professeur Carter depuis la porte d'entrée. Chers élèves, je pense que vous devinerez aisément la teneur de notre nouveau chapitre lorsque vous rencontrerez notre invité du jour.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, seul. Puis il se tourna vers la porte entr'ouverte.

– Prince ? Acceptez-vous de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence ?

L'homme qui poussa la porte et rentra dans la salle de cours aurait pu passer pour un noble anglais. Il en avait toute la panoplie et la stature : un costume à queue-de-pie noir à la coupe impeccable, une chemise blanche brochée d'une grosse gemme noire, et une démarche altière ponctuée à chaque pas droit du claquement au sol d'une canne courbe se terminant à son extrémité supérieure par une griffe métallique striée. Mais trois détails inhumains venaient perturber le tableau : sa peau était d'un blanc plus-que-maladif, presque bleu, ses cheveux ébouriffés dans un chaos indescriptible, et ses iris d'un rouge sang profond. Pourtant, il paraissait se porter comme un charme.

– Prince Vitaliy ?! s'étonna Angela. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là !?

– Bonjour, Lady Katharine. Je n'ai point été prévenu de votre présence ici, mes excuses. L'honneur de participer à l'éducation de jeunes sorciers n'en sera que plus grand, si cela vous inclut.

– Bah merci, c'est flatteur pour nous, ironisa Nil.

– Mes excuses, demoiselle. Lady Katharine, feriez-vous les présentations ?

– Euh, d'accord… Bon alors les gens, voici Son Altesse le Prince Vitaliy Senąkraujas, plus proche conseiller de l'Empereur de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave dont il est le cousin par sa mère, et le cousin de ma mère par son père.

– Son plus proche conseiller ? Vous me flattez, chère cousine.

– Oui, bon, vous ne couchez pas avec lui comme Lady Vilhelmina, mais je doute que Son Altesse Impériale vous en demande autant.

– Ha ha ha ! Votre douce impertinence me manque fort à Daugavpils, Lady Katharine ! Puis-je espérer vous y revoir tantôt ?

– Ma famille entière passera le solstice d'hiver à Fort-Alytus, où vous êtes le bienvenu. Nous essaierons de venir rendre hommage à l'Empereur, mais…

– *Hum hum* se racla la gorge Carter.

– Pardon, Mister C, rosit Angela. Prince, je vous présente mes camarades, et pour plusieurs d'entre eux, amis.

– Passons sur les présentations et autres mondanités, et entamons enfin ce cours ! coupa Carter. Prince, je vous en prie.

Le prince vampire inclina la tête, et achevant de traverser la classe, s'arrêta au bureau professoral, et se retourna vers la classe dans une pirouette parfaitement fluide et d'une rigueur militaire.

– Je suis venu vous parler de la race des vampires. Vous avez probablement entendu de nombreuses histoires sur nous, et vous avez du mal à distinguer la réalité des choses qu'on raconte les soirs autour du feu pour se faire peur. Je vais donc commencer par vous énoncer ce que nous ne sommes pas, et pourquoi les gens pensent malgré tout que c'est le cas. Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas des morts-vivants. Cette idée émerge du fait que nous soyons la seule espèce de mammifères humanoïdes à sang froid. Second point : nous ne sommes pas des démons. La définition de "démon" est la suivante : Manifestation magique de chair et de sang issue d'une concentration importante de Magie Noire dans une zone restreinte. Les vampires n'apparaissent pas de nulle part. Dans la plupart des cas, une vampiresse rencontre un vampire qui lui plaît, le séduit… et vous connaissez la suite, puisque ça se passe de la même manière pour les humains. Oui, les bébés vampires existent, et oui ils sont très mignons.

Raven gloussa, donnant un coup de coude à Angela, qui haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Ensuite, un vampire qui s'expose à la lumière du soleil ne sera pas réduit en cendre. Notre race souffre d'une affection que les moldus appellent _xeroderma pigmentosum_ , ou syndrome des enfants de la Lune. Les rayonnements ultraviolets, émis en très grandes quantité par l'astre du jour, sont un poison extrêmement dangereux pour nous, mortel à long terme, mais si je sors dehors à l'instant je ne vais pas me changer en nuée de poussière ! En fait, les vampires apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge à manipuler les ombres, afin de se protéger d'eux-mêmes, et à se couvrir convenablement. J'ai moi-même une maîtrise suffisante de la météorologie pour pouvoir me protéger convenablement.

– Vous les embrouillez, Prince ! C'est déjà assez nouveau pour eux, restons concentrés ! le recadra Carter.

– Mes excuses, Professeur. Humour vampirique. À la vérité, je suis arrivé ici par le réseau de cheminette, je n'ai pas eu à sortir en plein jour. C'est fort dommage, je suis certain que ce costume est du plus bel effet en pleine lumière. Enfin, je le verrai ce soir. J'ai demandé à ce que toutes les ampoules de ma suite hôtelière soient remplacée par des LEDs à filtre anti-UV. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette absurde méfiance qu'ont les sorciers envers les nouvelles technologies. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié, mais nous qui vivons bien plus longtemps, nous nous souvenons très bien des paysans poursuivant nos aïeux avec des torches, ce n'est pas pour en mettre partout chez nous par nostalgie ! Pourquoi levez-vous la main, jeune homme ?

– C'est comme ça que les élèves sollicitent le droit de poser une question, expliqua Carter.

– Ah, comme c'est fort pratique ! approuva Vitaliy. Je vous écoute ?

– Vous voulez dire que dans le château de l'Empereur de l'Alliance Vampirique Balto-Slave, il y a… l'électricité ?

– Bien évidemment ! s'exclama le prince. Et la fibre ! Nous aimons certes la tradition et l'architecture médiévales, mais nous savons nous adapter. Nos caméras de surveillance thermiques à balayage spatial sont aussi importantes que nos gargouilles-sentinelles dans la protection du Palais.

– Résumons donc ce que nous savons : les vampires sont des mammifères sexués à sang froid, qui sont sensibles au soleil et ont naturellement une puissante affinité à la magie de la lune, et particulièrement la magie des ombres. Ensuite ? Baisse ta main, Mathis. Être ami avec Angela est considéré comme de la triche. Arnaud ?

– Les vampires ont des réflexes supérieurs aux nôtres.

– En effet ! Pour quelle raison ?

– Euh… parce qu'ils sont nés comme ça ? tenta Arnaud.

– Jolie prise de risque ! ironisa Carter. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je t'écoute, Aventino.

– Pour deux raisons, toutes les deux liées à leur système sanguin. La première est que leur cœur battant à forte allure en tout temps oxygène mieux les muscles, qui réagissent plus vite, et la seconde est que leur organisme toujours froid supporte beaucoup mieux les hautes charges d'adrénaline.

– _Gratulojn_ , jeune humain ! approuva Vitaliy. Professeur Carter, est-il temps de parler d'histoire politique ?

– Bien sûr ! Vous commencerez par la scission entre le Royaume d'Occident et l'Empire Balto-Slave, et puis nous pourrons enchaîner sur la guerre entre l'Εmpire et l'Union Lycane… Mais avant, peut-être un mot sur la transformation d'un humain en vampire ?

.

* * *

.

 _Behold the terrors_  
 _You won't believe what I have done to you_  
 _I've made it look brand new_  
 _oh how cute_

 _But don't digress_  
 _I'm the ring master you see_  
 _In this horror game you flee_  
 _I take up every shadow believe me_

 _Now have a seat and grab your light_  
 _Tears begin to run you dry_  
 _But darkened thoughts are the common grounds_  
 _I give myself to be complete_

 _Be as it may our courtesy remains_  
 _So we offer you our darkest passion_  
 _Take off that blind fold that heals and reveal your soul that dies_

.

* * *

.

À la fin du cours, Vitaliy fit signe à Angela de rester, qui fit signe à Mathis de rester. Vitaliy leva un sourcil intrigué, mais Carter calma ses doutes en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Lorsque la porte de la salle se referma sur Émi, le prince fut le premier à parler.

– Ainsi, c'est vous le fameux Mauvais Augure que Lady Katharine a tant vanté ?

– Mauvais Augure n'est pas une personne, mais un groupe dont je suis à la tête, oui. Conjointement à _Lady Katharine_ , d'ailleurs.

– Je t'emmerde, _Philibert_ , répliqua Angela.

– Philibert était un roi de Savoie.

– Et Katharine une impératrice vampirique.

– Hé bien hé bien. Sauf votre respect, jeune Augure… Maître Carter, pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

– Probablement plus qu'à moi-même, plaisanta Carter. _Assurdiato_ !

– Merci. Comme vous le savez, la mort d'Étienne Duncan a permis l'ouverture de la Faille des Pyrénées. Il s'agit d'une faille interdimensionnelle s'ouvrant sur un autre monde, où une faune hostile et capable de survivre dans notre monde y grouille. La Faille est sous surveillance resserrée par vos services, mais la France entière est sous quarantaine. Lady Katharine sera notre agent de liaison entre nos deux agences.

– Entre vos deux agences et Mauvais Augure, corrigea Angela. Je tiens à être honnête avec vous, votre Altesse : je ne leur cacherai aucune information, sauf si Mathis le pense nécessaire.

– Dans tous les cas, vous saurez tout, constata le prince en se tournant vers l'intéressé. Qu'en ferez-vous ? Lady Katharine est à demi-vampiresse et une femme, sa maturité est déjà suffisante pour servir l'Empire. Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent humain.

– Sauf votre respect, votre Sanglante Altitude, j'ai contribué à l'arrestation de deux Ducs aujourd'hui hors d'état de nuire, j'en ai identifié trois de plus, bien que non nominativement pour le moment je vous le concède, et je suis l'objet d'une prophétie concernant la chute des Ducs, répliqua Mathis, un peu vexé d'être rabaissé.

– C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? s'étonna Carter.

– " _Par sept fois le maître s'est brisé, l'erreur des douze est la même. Le sacre des chiffres est la signature de la Mort qui vole. L'enfant qui traverse le désert brisera le fratricide. La clef est dans le passé de celle qui n'est qu'un écho, et pour l'oiseau seule la cadette d'un jour peut s'en emparer._ ", cita Mathis. Nous l'avons presque entièrement déchiffrée, grâce au réseau insoupçonnable d'experts tissé par de _simples adolescents humains_. La force insoupçonnée de l'ombre. Une créature telle que vous doit savoir de quoi je parle, Prince.

– Précisément, sourit le prince. Lady Katharine m'a fait part de votre prophétie dès qu'elle l'a connue. Je suis étonné, Maître Carter, qu'un agent dormant du VOODOO tel que vous ne soit pas au courant qu'une élève de votre ancienne école, qui se trouve être la nièce d'un de vos collègues actifs et qui participe à votre "Projet Rosa" ait un dossier à son nom circulant dans l'agence.

– Comment ? Qui ? s'affola Carter, qui en oublia que Vitaliy venait de griller sa couverture devant deux ados.

– _Ma_ cadette d'un jour, puisque si vous en doutiez encore, _je suis_ l'oiseau, lâcha Mathis. Une Américaine, née le 24 janvier 2005.

– Ah, comprit Carter.

– Oui, la cadette est Danielle Bourgeois. Miss Bourgeois qui possède son propre dossier annexe au _projet Earthbound_ , énonça Vitaliy.

– Attendez, c'est quoi, ce projet ? l'interrompit Mathis. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom !

– Le projet Earthbound est un projet secret de surveillance des enfants nord-américains qui développent des talents PSI, expliqua Carter. Les plus puissants d'entre eux ont droit à une attention particulière de la part du VOODOO, qui les surveille de près en espérant les recruter à leur sortie de l'école. Les autres sont simplement listés dans un dossier global. Une sorte d'annuaire des psioniques.

– Et ça consiste en quoi, un talent PSI ?

– PSI signifie Perceptions & Sensibilités Inexpliquées. Ce sigle regroupe toutes les aptitudes magiques inhabituelles et non transmissibles par le sang, comme l'est la métamorphomagie ou l'illusionnisme. Le talent PSI le plus relativement répandu est la _pathomancie_ , c'est-à-dire la capacité de percevoir et d'influencer les émotions d'autrui.

– Et celui de Danielle Bourgeois ? s'enquit Angela. Un rapport avec la mémoire je parie ?

Ce fut le prince qui répondit à cette question, de manière inattendue :

– "Légikinèse". Il n'y a à ce jour que deux dossiers de priorité maximale portant cette mention qui ont été ouvert, et l'un d'eux a été refermé lorsque le jeune sujet, qui avait développé des tendances à la perversion narcissique et au sadisme ritualisé, a été condamné pour meurtres. Il faut un casier vierge, pour entrer au VOODOO.

– Ce jeune homme… il ne s'appelait pas Sam, par hasard ? comprit Mathis.

– Sam Doe, en effet, s'étonna le prince. Un gamin des rues aux origines inconnues devenu élève de Readviper où il a pu entrer sans avoir étudié avant ses treize ans, son test d'aptitudes frôlant la note maximale. Le connaitriez-vous, par un étrange hasard ?

– Oh, il ne s'agit que de Samaël le Destructeur, badina Mathis.

– Ah. Je vois que vous détenez encore quelques informations que Lady Katharine n'a pas jugé bon de me transmettre.

Angela croisa le regard accusateur de son impérial cousin. Elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

– À présent, nous recherchons activement qui est cet "écho", continua Mathis. Le choix est assez limité en fait : c'est une fille qui participe au Projet Rosa, puisque ce vers y semble fortement lié, et ce n'est pas Bourgeois.

– Excusez mon manque de foi, mais je ne comprends pas parfaitement en quoi cette prophétie a un rapport avec notre histoire ? demanda Carter. Pourrais-tu nous l'énoncer ?

Mathis soupira.

– Décomposons. Dans " _Par sept fois le maître s'est brisé_ , _l'erreur des douze est la même._ ", il est question de celui qui se faisait appeler Maître ou Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, qui a scindé son âme en huit au lieu de sept, en créant accidentellement un septième horcruxe.

– Et tu le sais parce que ?

– Ce même ami que j'ai mentionné a une bibliothèque très fournie sur l'Histoire telle qu'elle s'est _vraiment_ passée. L'erreur des douze est la même : donc soit ils sont treize, ce qui est impossible parce qu'il n'y a que douze ducs mentionnés dans l'Opus Tenebræ et qu'ils s'y tiennent depuis le début… soit l'un des ducs n'était pas tant que ça prêt à donner sa vie pour la cause, et avait un horcruxe. J'ai émis la théorie qu'à condition d'y sacrifier la moitié de son âme, ça permet de survivre à la rupture d'un serment inviolable, et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que le serment que chaque Duc prête en échange de son pouvoir, tel que l'a mentionné Duncan, est de cet acabit. Quant à savoir lequel, c'est simple : " _Le sacre des chiffres est la signature de la Mort qui vole._ " la Mort qui vole, c'est l'Ange de la Mort : Azraël. Autrement dit, Duncan. Tout revient à lui. Le vers suivant, " _L'enfant qui traverse le désert brisera le fratricide._ " nous pose plus de problèmes. Il est au milieu de la prophétie mais ne semble pas lié aux autres. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un évènement inévitable qui aura lieu au beau milieu de cette histoire, comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

– Et enfin, " _La clef est dans le passé de celle qui n'est qu'un écho, et pour l'oiseau seule la cadette d'un jour peut s'en emparer._ " signifie que le moyen de le vaincre est révélé dans un souvenir d'un "écho", et seule Danielle Bourgeois peut l'y récupérer pour la transmettre à Mathis, conclut Angela. Si elle possède effectivement le même pouvoir que Samaël, elle est capable de fouiller dans les souvenirs de n'importe qui sans qu'aucune résistance ne puisse s'y opposer. Peut-être qu'une participante au Projet Rosa a été impliqué dans des évènements en rapport avec les Ducs, et que quelqu'un a cherché à effacer sa mémoire ou à placer un verrou sur un souvenir.

– Je suis impressionné par tes connaissances en psychomancie, admira Carter. Parole de professeur d'Occlumancie.

– Vous donnez des cours d'Occlumancie ?! Ici !? s'étonna Mathis.

– En cycle de Chasse, oui, confirma Carter. Enfin, en théorie c'est un cours d'Occlumancie, mais en pratique on déborde largement du sujet, selon la filière. Par exemple, les Magi travaillent la Légilimancie et autres techniques d'interrogatoire, tandis qu'avec les Médicos, nous étudions surtout la psychologie des patients en état de choc, ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que j'ai énormément de latitude. Hé attends ! Ne change pas de sujet, jeune homme !

– Désolé… Tout semble ramener au Royaume-Uni et/ou au Projet Rosa : le parallèle avec Voldemort, Duncan, Bourgeois… il s'avère que le Projet Rosa compte deux participantes en provenance de Poudlard. L'une d'elle est incapable de parler suite à un accident magique, et les deux sont de très bonnes occlumens, un Mauvais Mugure les a testées. À quoi bon être occlumens si on n'a pas de secret à cacher ?

– Tu devrais l'être, d'ailleurs, Mathis, souligna Carter.

– Certes. On va travailler ça les dimanches, si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que la discipline mentale m'aidera beaucoup pour ce que nous faisons.

– En effet.

– Bref, on creuse dans le passé des participantes à Rosa, en priorité les deux Britanniques, et puis on voit ce que ça donne ! C'est la priorité de Mauvais Augure.

– Celle des vampires est de contenir les créatures magiques sur le territoire français dans un premier temps, et de resserrer de plus en plus autour de la Faille. Dès que l'état d'urgence aura été décrété, faire circuler des contingents d'agents vampiriques sur le territoire sera plus simple. C'est une opération conjointe entre l'Empire et le Royaume, au nom du rôle majeur qu'a joué la France dans nos négociations de paix, et qu'elle joue encore dans le maintien de celle-ci. Mais la vôtre m'intrigue, Maître Carter. Pour qui travaillez-vous ?

– Vous venez de le dire. Je suis un agent du VOODOO.

– Un agent _dormant_ , corrigea Vitaliy. Le problème, avec les agents dormants, c'est qu'ils dorment. Ils ne sont pas censés être actifs. Or, d'après le VOODOO, _vous_ n'êtes pas censé être actif.

– Je vois que vous avez enquêté sur moi, grimaça Carter. Hum, sommes-nous obligés d'en discuter en présence des enfants ?

– En fait, la réponse m'intéresse beaucoup, grinça Mathis.

– Et sauf votre respect, Mister C, les ordres du représentant de mon empereur prévalent sur ceux de mon professeur, asséna Angela. Or, Son Altesse m'a demandé de rester.

– Rien ne m'oblige à répondre à la question, répliqua Carter.

– Je vous pensais plus malin que cela, sourit Vitaliy.

– Pardonnez-moi la formulation, votre Nocturnance, mais j'commence à vous apprécier grave ! commenta Mathis.

– Nil déteint dangereusement sur toi, ricana Angela.

– D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais si je vous révèle ce que je fais, vous devez me jurer sur vos vies de ne le dire à personne.

– Juré craché ! promit Angela.

– Non, je veux dire vraiment. Un serment inviolable.

– Vous avez conscience qu'il ne peut lier qu'un sorcier ? fit remarquer Vitaliy. C'est inefficace avec un vampire, et il n'existe aucune information quant aux conséquences sur un hybride.

– Je suis un sorcier, fit remarquer Mathis. Prince, votre loyauté va à l'Empire, et l'amitié de l'Empire à la France. La loyauté d'Angela va à vous. Mais la mienne… Mister C se méfie de moi depuis le début. Il sait que je ne suis loyal qu'à mes idéaux.

– Je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre, malgré toutes mes incursions dans ta tête, tes motivations, Mathis. Pourquoi un adolescent de treize ans est obnubilé par le fait de diriger un groupe d'action pour combattre des mages noirs au lieu de… que sais-je, échanger les cartes de Quidditch ou jouer au grâbillard.

– J'aurai quatorze ans dans moins de trois mois, crut bon de préciser Mathis. Et je suis très doué au grâbillard.

– Est-ce vraiment pertinent ?

– J'ai reçu un don, Mister C. Je ne parle pas de l'Illusion. Je parle de mon intelligence au-delà des normes. Mes possibilités ne sont limitées que par mon âge et ma puissance magique, et aucune n'est un obstacle si je joue les marionnettistes dans l'ombre. Mais à quoi bon tirer les ficelles s'il n'y a personne pour assister au spectacle ? Personne à piéger par les fourberies de mes gigueux ? Les Ducs sont le public parfait : nuisibles, dispensables, dangereux, mais trop confiants, et par là même facile à piéger à leur propre jeu. Si vous aviez compris leur logique, vous sauriez que le meilleur moyen de les vaincre est de les laisser gagner. Ils s'attendent à ce que tout le monde résiste, et que leurs exactions perdurent indéfiniment. Imaginez ce qu'il adviendrait si on instaurait la loi martiale alors que Zomiel est encore en liberté. Réfléchir n'est pas réservé aux miroirs et aux flaques d'eau. Je vais le prêter, votre serment. Comme sa Chauve-Souriesque Majesté l'a si bien signalé, je ne suis qu'un adolescent humain quelconque. Ma vie n'est qu'un millième de variable, même si j'ai choisi d'être le grain de sable qui détruit le mécanisme au lieu de me complaire à écouter la mer sur ma plage.

Mathis tendit la main à Carter, et l'attrapa d'autorité par le poignet. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, Sertorius ne lui cachait rien des secrets les plus sombres du monde magique. D'un geste, le prince ordonna à Angela de lui prêter sa baguette. En théorie, aucun vampire n'avait le droit de posséder une baguette, mais en pratique tous les membres de la famille impériale en avait une et était formé à son usage. Vitaliy Senąkraujas avait juste dû se séparer de la sienne pour entrer légalement en France.

Vitaliy enchaîna Carter et Mathis, et ce dernier prononça son serment. Lorsque la lueur du sort se dissipa, professeur et élève lâchèrent la main de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Angela tendit son bras à son tour.

– Il ne sera pas dit que je ne suis pas de bonne foi, dit-elle simplement.

Vitaliy haussa les épaules, et recommença le processus avec elle. Enfin, Carter lâcha la main d'Angela, et regarda son jeune élève dans les yeux.

– À quoi nous de sacrifier notre vie ? le provoqua Mathis.

– Je t'ai dit que nous faisons la même chose que Mauvais Augure. C'est la stricte vérité : nous traquons les Ducs pour les mener à leur fin. Mais leur fin passe par plusieurs étapes. L'accomplissement de l'ascension prophétisée par l'Opus, et la chute des Ducs. Vous êtes responsables de la chute de deux Ducs. Nous, du reste. Nous aidons les Ducs, sans que ni eux ni l'État ne le sache, à mener à bien leurs projets en limitant au maximum les dégâts collatéraux. Jusqu'alors, ce n'était pas un succès retentissant, je vous le concède. Mais constate que depuis la chute de Duncan, le seul incident facheux a été l'ouverture de la Faille. Plus de possessions, plus d'attaques de sorciers pro-moldus… Zomiel fait profil bas parce qu'elle a toutes les forces du Gendarmagium aux trousses, mais les autres ne font rien pour autant. Sais-tu qui sont les deux disciples de Samaël le Destructeur ?

– Euuuuh… non ? Enfin, Chaigidel en fait partie ?

– Qui ?

– Ha ! Je connais un Duc que vous ne connaissez pas, on dirait !

– On dirait. Alors ?

– Chaigidel l'Omniscient est actuellement prisonnier dans la section A-0 de la Giraglia. Comme son nom l'indique, il sait tout. Ou du moins est-il capable de tout savoir s'il s'y intéresse, et que ses pouvoirs ne sont pas bridés. Nous avons eu droit à un échantillon de son talent, je ne peux pas en dire plus mais c'est terrifiant.

– Tu m'apprends quelque chose, avoua Carter. Tu vois, l'importance de partager les informations. Non, les deux disciples de Samaël sont Sathariel le Voilé, et Arakiel la Terre Sacrée. À la mort de Zomiel, ce sont eux deux qui entreront ensuite en jeu. Mais nous pensons avoir découvert Sathariel, et nous pourrions être en mesure de le neutraliser avant même qu'il n'agisse de lui-même.

– Qui est ce "nous" ? s'enquit Mathis. Je pense avoir payé assez cher pour que vous me le révéliez, Mister C.

– Je pense que tu as payé assez cher pour me tutoyer.

– Si tu veux, mais je ne t'appellerai pas Malwen, c'est un peu trop bizarre pour moi.

– Soit. Ce "nous" désigne les membres de la Légion d'Argent, dirigée par Loup Blanc. Je ne peux pas te citer les vrais noms de tous les membres parce que je ne les connais pas pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais je peux en revanche te révéler que feu Primaël Goizane en faisait partie, et qu'il agissait autant sous nos ordres que sous les directives de Mauvais Augure.

– Je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile que le garde du corps personnel du Prévôt joue les mercenaires pour un personnage-mystère affublé d'un nom qui porte la poisse sans rechigner, souligna Angela. Foutus agents doubles.

– Ce que tu dois comprendre, Mathis, c'est que si un quart de ce que je viens de te révéler parvient aux oreilles du VOODOO, je serai jugé comme traître, et exécuté. C'est la mise en gage de ta vie pour que tu ne mettes pas en danger la mienne.

– Et pour Angela ?

– La délation à une autre autorité que la Cour Impériale est punie de mort par l'Empire, répondit Vitaliy à sa place. Seuls les procureurs impériaux ont le droit de désigner et punir un coupable, et même là, les règles sont très strictes. Même si le serment inviolable n'a servi à rien, elle ne peut trahir personne.

– Je risquerais autant la peine de mort si je racontais cela à ma tante et qu'elle dénonçait notre professeur elle-même. Ça resterait de la délation indirecte, et ma parole ne serait pas acceptable en tant que témoignage. Sa Majesté le Prince étant tenue par un serment de non-divulgation, le seul témoin serait toi, Mathis. Or, tu ne peux rien dire sans en mourir immédiatement.

– Si on vous fais chuter, vous nous emportez avec vous, résuma Mathis. C'est… horriblement logique. J'approuve. Et alors, qui sont Sathariel et Arakiel ?

– Arakiel, nous l'ignorons, même si d'après ce que notre expert a pu en lire dans l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , ce serait en toute logique un puissant géomancien.

– Un maître de la terre qui se fait appeler "la Terre Sacrée" ? Oh que c'est original…

– C'est une traduction littérale de son nom, qui est une combinaison d'Akkadien pour le radical Araq, qui signifie la Terre, et d'Araméen pour le suffixe El qui est le nom de Dieu, et qu'on retrouve pour cette raison dans le nom de beaucoup d'anges, même déchus. Dans le nom de tous les Ducs, d'ailleurs, même si un seul d'entre eux se faisait appeler l'Ange Déchu. Les autres embrassent mieux leur nature démoniaque, on dirait. Quant à Sathariel… nos soupçons se portent sur un centaure. Une étrange maladie se propage parmi les centaures français. Leurs cheveux, leur pelage et leurs yeux deviennent noirs, leur peau se tanne, et leur voix s'éteint. Comme si quelque chose les assombrissait en profondeur. Aucun n'adopte de comportement inhabituel, et il n'est malheureusement pas dans leur habitude de se laisser examiner par un médicomage, mais le phénomène est trop étrange et synchronisé avec les évènements liés aux Ducs pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. Et puis n'importe quel être intelligent pourrait être un Duc, centaures compris.

– Pourquoi en soupçonner un en particulier, alors ? s'enquit Angela.

– C'est simple : partout où se déclenche une nouvelle vague de l'épidémie, il y a toujours un centaure portant une très longue natte à l'extrémité nouée en ceinture autour de sa taille parmi les premières victimes recensées. Alors il n'est pas exclu que cette coiffure soit à la dernière mode chez les hommes-poneys, et nous ne sommes pas expert en physionomie centaure, mais nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion que c'était le même à chaque fois, et que c'est lui qui propageait l'épidémie. Tout prend son sens en un vers qu'on a pu arracher à une page bardée de protections runiques extrêmement complexes que notre expert a pu écarter le temps de lire quelques lignes à peine. Voici le vers : " _le Voilé cache à la lumière le cœur des siens, et de celui-là en révèle les ténèbres_ ". Son pouvoir semble consister à révéler la noirceur au fond de chacun. Pourquoi un centaure ? Pourquoi les infectés ne deviennent pas agressifs ? Nous l'ignorons. Mais s'il s'agit bien de Sathariel, il semble en train de lever une armée, et nous n'allons pas le laisser faire. La prochaine fois qu'un nouveau foyer d'épidémie apparaît et qu'il y est signalé, il sera capturé, soumis à la question, et exécuté.

– À quoi bon torturer un muet ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus parler une fois infectés, rappela Angela.

– Les mots, c'est très surfait, répliqua Carter.

.

* * *

.

N'ayant pas le choix, Mathis tint parole. En revanche, lui et Angela purent transmettre aux membres du Mauvais Augure quelques informations choisies, sans mentionner la Légion d'Argent, afin de cibler les informations à rassembler, et Mathis demanda aux plus jeunes de se concentrer en priorité sur le mystère de la fille-écho tandis que les plus âgés faisaient des recherches sur les Guerres des Ténèbres, Voldemort et ses partisans. Cette réunion eu lieu le samedi, trois jours après qu'ils aient prêté serment à Carter. Et le soir même…

Le soir même eut lieu l'évènement secret le plus attendu par tous depuis des jours et des jours : le Bat'Show spécial Halloween, donné en l'honneur des participants au Projet Rosa. Ils devaient jurer de ne rien révéler, à moins d'être renvoyé du Projet par leur référente Gabrielle Delacour pour un motif bidon, s'ils souhaitaient venir. Tous vinrent sans rechigner.

L'UEI fut chargée de l'encadrement des Rosa. Le couple Mathis et Lorna fut chargé d'encadrer les Nord-Américains (Mathis s'arrangea pour que ce soit le cas). Nizhoni Bylilly les snoba en beauté, et alla directement au Gris Loup, le bar des Chasseurs, accompagnée du russe Yevfroniy Vasilyev. Il fallut séparer les deux canadiens de Banff qui se haïssaient, et après avoir tiré à pile ou face (en cinq tours), c'est Lorna qui hérita du snob agaçant Nelpha Zellars, tandis que Mathis prenait sous son aile son camarade de classe honoraire Lyon Rooney. Enfin, il insista pour que sa petite-amie se charge de l'autre canadienne, la grande et timide Adélinda Wesphalie, arguant que cette dernière aurait tout à gagner à rencontrer le beau Kraecz Luschek. Et ainsi, il eut la charge ô combien factice mais pratique de guider Danielle Bourgeois.

Le trio s'installa dans les gradins Nord tandis que le terrain était évacué pour l'évènement du soir. Lyon dévorait à pleines dents une brochette de quartiers de pomme caramélisés, sous le regard désapprobateur quoiqu'un peu jaloux de Danielle, qui n'avait pas osé en prendre une lorsque Mathis les avait arrêtés devant le stand de confiseries d'Aurel Thirion. L'évènement du soir était un match de Cognepoing, symbole par excellence de Beauxbâtons. Mathis fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'il existait aux États-Unis une ligue professionnelle de Cognepoing, et que l'oncle de Danielle y jouait chez les Givres Pourpres (à l'évocation de ce nom, il ne put faire autrement que de s'imaginer que leur mascotte était un cornet de sorbet cassis).

Kraecz, enfin membre du Conseil du Bat'Show cette année, fut chargé d'amener le tableau qui déterminait les équipes du jour et la règle spéciale. Il tapota le tableau, et celui-ci se mit à se couvrir de noms de joueurs et de mots divers de manière confuse, puis tout disparut, et un seul mot composé apparut en lettres capitales au milieu du tableau :

 ** _ALL-STAR_**

Mathis se joignit aux cris d'allégresse des plus âgés, mais était incapable d'indiquer à ses camarades de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin, le tableau afficha le nom de deux joueurs, Jean-Michel Luceneige et Irène Seibert, et s'effaça à nouveau. Kraecz prit la parole, sa voix amplifiée.

– Mes amis, ce soir est un soir exceptionnel ! Pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi, une des grandes règles établies par notre reine-fondatrice du Bat'Show et professeure de MST Mystique Pluiedeglace est ressortie. Et pas n'importe quelle règle ! Ça faisait presque six ans que cette règle n'avait pas été jouée ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ignorent de quoi il s'agit, alors je vous explique : deux joueurs entrent sur le terrain, et commencent le match. Ensuite, à chaque coup de gong, deux nouveaux noms sont affichés sur le tableau, et ces deux personnes doivent entrer sur le terrain. Celui de droite dans l'équipe qui jouera à ma droite, et celui de gauche, à ma gauche. au bout de cinq tours, quatre noms apparaîtront. Les deux premiers seront les joueurs entrants, et les deux suivants, les joueurs sortants. Le délai entre les coups de gong pourra varier entre trente secondes et deux minutes, et le changement devra s'effectuer en moins de dix secondes. Les noms des joueurs entrant comme sortants seront également aléatoires. Tellement aléatoires… que n'importe qui pourra être appelé à jouer dans le public, inscrit ou non ! Vous pouvez refuser d'entrer sur le terrain, mais votre équipe devra jouer un tour avec un joueur en moins, et ce sera de votre faute. Alors jouez le jeu, s'il vous plaît ! Trente minutes de match, pas de mi-temps. C'est partiii !

– C'est n'importe quoi, commenta Danielle, ce que son sourire détrompait.

– C'est génial, traduisit Lyon. Et même nous, nous pourrions être appelés à jouer ?

– Surtout vous, prophétisa Mathis.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Au coup d'envoi, Irène Seibert se saisit du cognard. N'ayant pas de coéquipier à qui passer, elle s'en servit comme projectile contre J-M. Les joueurs du Bat'Show jouant sans les gants enchantés, il ne put arrêter le boulet de cuir qui le percuta à l'épaule gauche, et le jeta au sol. Irène récupéra le cognard, et se précipita vers le but. Une seconde après son Centre, le gong retentit.

– Isadora Castilho, Cindy Charpentier ! lut Kraecz.

Mathis surprit une conversation derrière lui :

– Je croyais que les joueurs du circuit officiel n'avaient pas le droit de jouer au Bat'Show.

– Dans une _équipe_ du Bat'Show. Il n'y a pas d'équipe représentée dans le All-Star. En plus d'habitude pour les matchs il faut s'inscrire, et c'est les conseillers qui refusent certains inscrits. Avec l'enchantement du All-Star, tout ceux qui ont passé la porte d'entrée sont automatiquement inscrit sans restriction !

L'arrivée des nouvelles joueuses avait été rapide. Isadora avait bondi comme un diable du milieu des gradins par-dessus plusieurs rangs de spectateurs ( _Lyon avait lâché "charme de vent !" d'un ton nonchalant_ ), et Cindy avait surgi en courant du Gris Loup, un gobelet à la main qu'elle but cul sec sans ralentir sa course avant de le jeter en l'air juste à l'entrée du dôme. Il n'atterrit jamais.

– 5-0 pour la droite, coup d'envoi à la gauche ! À deux joueurs, pas de capitaine, donc pas de franchissement de ligne, ni de points doublés pour les attaquants. Décidez dès maintenant dans quelle moitié de terrain vous voulez jouer !

J-M glissa quelques mots à Isadora, qui acquiesça d'un signe de menton, avant d'aller se placer à sa droite. Il lui fit la passe, et le second tour commença.

– Seibert est une tornade, et Charpentier une semi-pro, commenta Kraecz. Mais Luceneige est le stratège le plus retors qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter ! Tout repose sur la capacité de la jeune Rosa à s'adapter au jeu !

Les règles du Cognepoing étaient très simples, et les Rosa avaient déjà eu droit à la présentation du club, avec une démonstration des Ratons et des Cobras. De plus, Isadora était clairement une grande sportive.

– Castilho attrape le cognard… et effectue une envolée verticale ! Elle est suspendue à la voûte du dome, quel coup de maître, pour un premier match ! Ha, coup de cloche les amis ! Allez, on fait entrer Eirik Appelbaum et Nyu… Niap… Euh, Miss Nakamarra ! Charpentier marque Luceneige pendant que Seibert… hé non, cette fille est vraiment trop rapide ! Seibert intercepte le cognard, et le passe à sa nouvelle coéquipière.

– Piaaaaa ! brailla Isadora.

– Isaaaaa ! répondit Nyurapayia de même. Ennemies ?

– Adversaire, corrigea Isa.

– Je vais quand même te massacrer !

– Hé, on ne fraternise pas avec l'équipe adverse ! râla faussement Kraecz. Nakamarra passe à Charpentier, qui fonce droit sur Luceneige, et esquive au dernier moment, joli ! Att… ention. Bon, bah le grand blond vient de percuter notre célèbre joueuse. Hé, Appelbaum, c'est du Cognepoing, pas du rugby !

– Désolé, je l'ai pas vue débouler !

– Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, coup de gong ! Ah, j'la connais celle-là ! Ramène tes fesses, petite sœur ! Je répète, on appelle Raven Luschek à gauche ! Lyon Rooney pour la droite !

Le canadien se leva, et se dirigea vers le terrain en courant avec l'élégance d'un grand fauve. Danielle le regarda s'éloigner avec un regard aux allures mélancoliques, comme s'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Puis elle tourna un regard agacé vers Mathis qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

– Si tu sais que je peux lire dans les pensées, pourquoi tu t'efforces de préparer ce que tu vas me dire dans ta tête ?

– Parce que je ne lis pas dans les tiennes, répliqua Mathis, à peine décontenancé. Alors, tu as lu des choses intéressantes ?

– Mon oncle travaille au VOODOO. Pas des gens recommandables. Alors comme ça ils ont un dossier sur moi ?

– Tu ne savais pas ?

– Que j'ai un "talent PSI" ? Non, avoua Danielle. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais juste douée en légilimancie, vu que j'ai développé ce talent en travaillant ma discipline mentale. C'est quoi cette histoire d'écho ?

– Je croyais que tu pouvais lire dans ma tête ?

– Je ne peux lire que les pensées de surface, et les tiennes sont un fouillis sans nom. Tu pourrais presque inventer l'occlumancie par le trop-plein.

– Ah, euh… merci ?

– Alors ? s'impatienta l'américaine.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai plusieurs théories, et la plus plausible est qu'il s'agit d'une participante au Projet Rosa.

– Et je suis censée faire quoi moi ? Ah, d'accord. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'accepterais de faire un truc aussi dingue ? De toute façon je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais lire que dans les pensées, pas dans la mémoire, et encore moins le subconscient. Qui est Samaël ?

– Hé, tu peux arrêter ça ? c'est extrêmement perturbant !

– Pardon. Alors, Samaël ?

– T'es du genre expéditive, toi, hein ?

– Mon petit frère est comme toi : un petit génie qui se croit si malin qu'il peut balader qui il veut, et qui sème le chaos sans se soucier des conséquences. Change pas de sujet, ça marchera pas avec moi.

– Samaël le Destructeur, apparemment alias Sam Doe, est un tueur en série américain actuellement réfugié en France. Il fait partie d'un groupe d'illuminés dangereux qui se sont lancés dans le projet insensé de reproduire IRL l'histoire d'un vieux bouquin chelou moitié livre de conte - moitié grimoire de magie noire, l' _Opus Tenebræ_. C'est l'un des douze Ducs Infernaux, et plus précisément le second Archiduc. Et il a le même pouvoir que toi, en plus développé.

– Doe est le nom de famille générique qu'on utilise pour les anonymes, commenta Danielle d'une voix absente. Tu dis qu'il est orphelin ?

– Je l'ai peut-être pensé, concéda Mathis.

– Donc il a été placé dans une institution qui lui a donné un nom générique. Un foyer fédéral, probablement dans une grande ville de la côte Est. À l'Ouest, ils sont plus "Smith". Ensuite c'est devenu un tueur en série… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la coïncidence du tueur en série qui s'appelle Sam, et qui par la suite devient un certain "Samaël le Destructeur". C'est un peu gros, non ?

– Pas s'il était destiné à devenir Samaël depuis sa naissance, voire avant, répliqua Mathis. Peut-être même que son véritable nom de naissance _est_ Samaël, et que Sam n'est qu'un diminutif. Étienne Duncan, qui était Azraël le premier Archiduc, était l'héritier d'un des cinq sceaux de la Faille des Pyrénées. Je crois que tout ce bordel est prévu depuis très longtemps, et que si ça se passe en France, c'est uniquement à cause de la Faille des Pyrénées. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont ils ont besoin, dans cette faille, et que d'avoir placé des chasseurs d'élite en faction dans la Fosse des Loups a été notre meilleur coup d'avance. Depuis la mort de l'Ange Déchu, il ne se passe plus rien, comme si notre blocus sur la faille était un obstacle majeur pour leurs plans.

– Tu dis _nous_ , comme si tu étais responsable de tout ça.

– Je le suis, répliqua Mathis, pince-sang-rire. Et je suis également le détenteur d'une prophétie qui dit que tu es la seule capable de trouver la clef. Acceptes-tu de nous aider à les arrêter ? Tout ce que je te demande, en attendant que nous trouvions qui est l'écho, est de… te laisser vagabonder dans les pensées de tes camarades de Rosa, au cas où l'une d'elles laisse échapper un indice. Ça te convient ?

– Hum, je peux faire ça. Mais uniquement si tu peux me promettre que personne n'en pâtira.

– Au contraire, nous allons sauver des tas de vies ! assura Mathis. Ah, tiens, je suis appelé à entrer sur le terrain avec… Oh les cons, Nelpha et Lyon dans la même équipe ! Ils vont se finir à coups de cognard…

Danielle grimaça à l'idée de la catastrophe qui allait se produire sur le terrain.

.

* * *

.

 _Dans une explosion de ténèbres, le pécheur déploya ses ailes. Il était nu comme un nouveau-né, et confus. Aussi loin que son regard portait, il n'y avait que ténèbres et bruissements de feuilles. Puis son regard se posa sur la femme en or, elle aussi nue à l'exception d'un bracelet de lierre sombre qui semblait gigoter. Celle-ci le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'amusement. Elle sourit. « Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? » voulut-il demander. Mais de sa gorge desséchée ne put sortir qu'un affreux gargouillement, qui se mua en quinte de toux. Elle sourit de plus belle, et s'avança d'un pas hors de la canopée. Il la reconnut enfin, et glapit d'horreur._

– _Tu m'as tuée. Quoi de plus ironique que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce en te ramenant à la vie en même temps que moi ? Tu as fait une erreur. Tu avais l'occasion parfaite de satisfaire à leurs exigences, grâce à tes détraqueurs, et tu as magnifiquement échoué. Sans le savoir, tu m'as à nouveau ouvert la voie de l'immortalité. Toute cette puissance en moi et en cette forêt fait de la nécromancie une simple formalité.  
_

– _Qu…_

– _Tu as fait une erreur, et tu vas la payer très cher, Étienne Duncan. Plus cher que la mort, bien trop douce pour ton crime. Tu es à moi, maintenant, corps et… ce qui te tient désormais lieu d'âme. Tu trouveras une source à dix mètres à peine dans cette direction. Bois tout ton soûl, nous avons un long travail à faire et je ne souhaiterais pas que tu souffres de cette gorge sèche outre mesure. Qu'il ne soit pas dit que Morgana Lefay est cruelle._

.

* * *

.

 _But like the jester said to the king_  
 _There's bad news that I bring!_  
 _Now let the night begin!_  
 _[…]_

 _We hope you enjoyed the show_  
 _Within your grave down below._

Voilà qui conclue ce chapitre. Les paroles de chanson citées proviennent de "Left Behind" de la BO du jeu d'horreur _Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location_. Absolument aucun rapport avec le chapitre qui n'est pas une songfic, c'est juste pour poser une ambiance un peu glauque. Sur youtube : **tE-aSvBn0I**.


	8. Quo fata ferunt

_Hello from the other siiiiiiiide !_ Ça n'a pas été si long, finalement, hein ? Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, le chapitre précédent est extrêmement condensé d'informations. De plus, j'avais tout fait bien et la page s'est actualisé et j'ai pas la force de recommencer. Alors pas de résumé. Si vous avez oublié, retournez relire le précédent, de toute façon il y a trop de trucs à dire, et aucun en rapport avec ce chapitre.  
.

Avant les reviews, je tiens juste à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir donné d'explication pour le VOODOO. Voilà donc !

Le **VOODOO** , Vindicative Organisation d'Observation des Dangers et menaces Outre atlantique et Orientaux, est l'équivalent aux États-Unis du Département des Mystères : l'agence d'espionnage gouvernementale. Ses agents sont appelés Mains-Grises, et nous en connaissons au moins trois dans le Multivers : le professeur de potions de Poudlard **Fiachna Duffy** dans Renouveau, ex-agent renégat ; le mari d'Exane Mason (et pour ce qui nous concerne, l'oncle de Danielle Bourgeois) **Alexander Bailey** dans les Marchands de Secrets, agent de rang maximal ; et enfin notre cher **Malwen Carter** , agent dormant en roues libres.

.

Sérieusement, vous devenez tellement nombreux que je vais finir par devoir répondre aux gens connectés par MP. Pas que je me plaigne hein ! C'est un accomplissement en soi d'avoir "trop" de lecteurs !

.

Hello **Célia** ! Oui, tu n'échapperas pas à ce nom de plume, je vais le graver dans l'Histoire !  
Oui il se passe des tas de choses ! Et ton autodescription (fausse ! t'es une génie !) me fait penser à Déborah Levinsky dans la websérie Flander's Company : elle est tellement vide de toute idée que quand un psychique essaie de s'introduire dans son cerveau, il ne voit qu'une grotte vide avec beaucoup d'écho.  
L'occlumancie par le trop-plein est une idée qui me vient d'Eragon et son gros doigt de pied, mais aussi du mur de Volodias d'Alva dans le Parfum qui relève du même principe absurde donc fonctionnel de saturation incongrue.  
Sam est un peu plus jeune que Carter. Moins de 30 ans.  
Allez, fais-nous un miracle dans ce chapitre, Sherlock ! Pleins d'indices partout !

 _Saluton_ **Andouille** ! Oui, les vampires existent dans l'univers HP de manière canon, mais personne (Joanne comprise) n'en fait rien. Alors j'avoue m'être fait plaisir avec eux ! Suffit de voir leur langue quoi…  
Les Bourgeois/Mason/Pivert(/Bailey) sont issus d'un tel brassage de sangs spéciaux que les pouvoirs étranges sont une norme chez eux. C'est un peu les Volturi (Twilight) du Multivers en fait. En mieux.

Salut, **Kuro No Kage** (un diminutif serait possible ?). À ta guise, mais plus tu vas loin, plus la relecture aura du sens. À l'instar de Bottero (sans être aussi doué que lui), je laisse trainer des indices de fil rouge à parfois trois tomes d'avance !

OUI MERCI **DREAMER** J'AI MERDÉ HEUREUSEMENT QUE T'ES LÀ. Et sans me vanter, je suis très satisfait aussi de ce que j'arrive à faire avec Dani.

Hey, **MissHiwatari** ! Tous les commentaires sont intéressants (et même VITAUX pour les auteurs, on s'en nourrit), merci à toi.  
HA HA HA au moins une qui est tombée dans mon piège ! Non, c'était juste pour l'ambiance. Mais je me suis dit que certain·e·s allait quand même y chercher des indices, alors j'ai tenté le coup.

Platypus **Allan**. Je ne sais franchement pas quoi te dire de plus qu'aux autres, avec tout ça alors… Miaou ?

Bonjour **Mowgli**. C'était super galère d'écrire une Luna adulte crédible, je suis content qu'elle plaise !

Bienvenue, alors, **Grippe-Sou** ! Oui, je suis plus fou que toi, cherche pas. C'est écrit dans le soleil en lettres de tantale gazeux, et même dans les constellations en Bas-Sumérien.  
Non mais pour Gellert Nurm, c'était juste le faux nom le plus stupide qu'on puisse imaginer. Sauf que vu que ledit Gellert Nurm n'était à l'origine qu'un détective privé maître-chanteur qui s'est malencontreusement avéré être un tueur en série, personne n'a soupçonné que c'était en plus un immigré illégal évadé de prison, et que c'était un faux nom. À quoi bon ? Il était censé rester enfermé à vie, alors peu importait le nom étiqueté sur son dossier carcéral qui était supposé pourrir dans les archives.  
Lire vite a ses avantages : en effet, les dryades ont mentionné que le venin d'aquavirius peut détruire un horcruxe !  
Non merci, pas de ballon !

.

Et avant d'entamer ce chapitre, je vous donne un petit indice sur cette partie de la prophétie qui vous fait tous buguer : le mot "désert" est à prendre au sens propre, l'expression au sens figuré, et la phrase au sens propre mais pas dans le sens habituel ("Pense en quatre dimensions !" – Emmet Brown).

Dans ce chapitre, du moche, du très moche, et du diabolique. Déconseillé aux enfants (heureusement, il n'y en a aucun parmi les personnages impliqués !)

.

* * *

.

 **8) _Quo fata ferunt_**

– Résumons : Quand tu as tué Morgana, tu as accidentellement créé un genre de horcruxe, une empreinte de ton âme, dans la conscience de Brocéliande, où elle s'était glissée juste durant le délai entre le moment où tu l'as tuée et celui où tu as détruit _son_ horcruxe. Ensuite elle est revenue à la vie et s'est servie de cette même énergie de la forêt pour te ramener à la vie à partir de cette empreinte.

– Selon ses propres mots, la nécromancie est devenue pour elle une simple formalité, confirma Duncan d'un ton grinçant.

– Sauf ton respect, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu nous as foutu. Tu as au moins conscience que si Samaël l'apprend, il te tuera ?

– J'ai essayé de le tenir à l'écart, là-bas, tu sais ? Faire en sorte qu'il ne rencontre jamais les Harab Serapel. Tout comme moi, ce gamin était impliqué dans toute cette histoire depuis avant même sa naissance. Mais lui l'ignorait.

– Tu es en train de me dire que tu voulais mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux Ducs ? Cela ferait de toi mon ennemi.

– Zomiel, regarde qui nous sommes, et qui ils sont. Tout ceci est inutile.

– Nous sommes tous des meurtriers, répliqua Zomiel.

– Azazel n'avait tué personne avant. Il cherchait juste à sauver son fils. Sam non plus, avant que cette garce de Serapel ne l'approche et ne le pousse à massacrer sa petite-amie.

– Il avait déjà l'instinct de tueur, fit remarquer la Duchesse.

– La question n'est pas là. Il avait besoin d'un garde-fou, pas d'encouragements. J'ai accepté, malgré mon héritage, de rejoindre les Ducs Infernaux pour racheter mes fautes de Mangemort. Pour donner un sens à ma mort inévitable à cause du sceau de Loup, et rendre le Monde Magique meilleur. J'ai pris cette histoire de Ducs Infernaux pour une métaphore, et cela semblait se tenir, compte tenu de la véritable fin de l'histoire de l' _Opus Tenebræ_. Mais en réalité, nous _sommes_ des démons. Les pires monstres au monde, pour certains. S'il était possible de tricher, je douterais que ces gens soient capables de mener à bien un projet aussi altruiste. À vrai dire, je suis la preuve mort-vivante que c'est possible.

– Nous ne sommes que des pions à sacrifier. L'ascension ne peut pas se faire sans notre mort, et celle-ci ne signe-t-elle pas la fin de nos mauvais agissements ?

– Dans l'absolu, si, reconnut Duncan. La mort de chaque Duc est un pas vers la libération du Monde Magique. Le fait que nous soyons des criminels dont ce monde idéal doit se passer renforce la symbolique. Le problème, c'est les dégâts inutiles que nous causons. Pourquoi ce monde idéal doit à tout prix se construire sur les cendres du précédent ?

– Mourir t'a donné une conscience ? ricana Zomiel.

– Peut-être, répliqua Duncan. Je suis mort sans que ma famille m'ait pardonné. En lisant les journaux, je suis sûr qu'ils ont été soulagés. Que ma fille a été soulagée que je sois enfin mort, moi qui lui ait donné la vie. Je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. J'ai obtenu de Morgana d'aller dire adieu pour de bon à ma fille, et rendre une dernière visite furtive à mes petits-enfants à Poudlard. Ensuite je serai obligé de revenir et de la servir.

– Nous y arrivons. Qu'attends-tu de moi, Azraël ?

– Préviens les Ducs que tu connais que Morgana est revenue. Ils doivent se préparer à l'affronter.

– Même Samaël ?

– Surtout, Samaël. Jadis, seul Merlin a pu la vaincre. Aujourd'hui qu'elle a pleinement rétabli son lien avec Brocéliande, Samaël le Destructeur est peut-être un des seuls êtres au Monde capables de l'arrêter.

– Comment se fait-il que tu puisses m'avertir ainsi ? Elle ne s'est pas assurée ta loyauté de manière radicale ?

– Elle n'a pas peur de nous… de vous. Elle ne se méfie pas. Elle est morte des siècles avant l'écriture de l'Opus, elle n'en connaît rien. Elle ne sait pas pour les journaux, les rituels, la Faille… Vous devez profiter de cet avantage tactique pour la stopper. Elle pourrait faire tout échouer si elle s'y intéressait de trop près. Même si j'ai beaucoup de regrets, ce que nous essayons de faire n'en fait pas partie. Je te demande aussi de ne plus faire de mal à personne. Tu étais une voleuse, Joséphine, pas une meurtrière.

.

* * *

.

Duncan atterrit sur une crête rocheuse, et replia avec difficulté ses ailes douloureuses. Ça faisait des jours qu'il volait, presque sans interruption. Être mort lui aurait été très utile pour passer les frontières s'il n'avait dû se trimballer ces deux appendices qu'il lui arrivait, comme à cet instant, de regretter. C'était une sensation très étrange d'avoir mal à un muscle qui n'est pas censé faire partie d'un corps humain.

À moins d'un kilomètre, il pouvait voir l'immense bâtisse de style gothique. Contrairement à beaucoup d'enfants britanniques, il ne s'était jamais senti chez lui à Poudlard. C'était un pensionnat, point. Il aimait tant la demeure familiale, que le gouvernement irlandais avait saisie lors de son procès par contumace. Il aurait aimé que sa famille le récupérât, mais la furie Netaniev (pardon, Malefoy) aurait préféré le faire raser. Il irait y jeter un œil après. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait s'introduire dans Poudlard, attendre et écouter, pour trouver son petit-fils. Il savait juste qu'il s'appelait Dylan et qu'il devait être en deuxième année.

Un pinson se posa sur une branche du grand arbre de la cour. Celle-là même, l'ignorait-il, où le garçon blond qui lui avait volé toute sa famille aimait se percher pour regarder ses camarades de haut, drapé de sa morgue et de sa robe aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Voici d'ailleurs que s'avançait un groupe de jeunes disciples de la Maison de Serpentard. Les jeunes s'invectivaient, se taquinaient… un blondinet en tête de groupe s'exprimait avec force gestes. Son visage ne laissait nul doute à l'interprétation : c'était là son petit-neveu, Scorpius Malefoy. La fille noire qui secouait la tête en souriant devait être la petite Zabini. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère au même âge. Et ce garçon… évidemment. Lui aurait-on teint en noir ses cheveux châtains et mis de fausses lunettes rondes qu'il n'aurait guère plus ressemblé à son père que maintenant : le petit Potter.

Le petit pinson tendit l'orifice auriculaire, à défaut d'avoir une oreille à prêter. Ils parlaient de quelque professeur, cours, … rien d'intéressant. Mais soudain, la petite Zabini prononça les mots magiques :

– On mange à la table des Serdaigle à midi ? Je dois comparer mes notes de Runes avec Dylan. Ma traduction pour Mocking est tellement tirée par les cheveux que j'ai forcément dû faire une erreur.

– La seule erreur c'est que cette foldingue ait pu devenir prof, marmonna un grand brun.

Serdaigle ! Dylan était en deuxième année de Serdaigle ! C'était quel couleur déjà ? Ah oui, les bleus et bronze. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui : soit suivre l'amie de son petit-neveu jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne Dylan, soit chercher directement Dylan. Le pinson choisit une solution tierce : suivre la petite Zabini (Lucy, avait-il entendu) jusqu'à sa prochaine salle de cours, où il serait sûr de la retrouver durant la prochaine heure, puis partir en exploration aux alentours.

Grand bien lui en fit, puisqu'il finit par trouver la classe de Dylan. Lequel était-ce ? Probablement ce grand blond aux yeux bleus et à l'allure aristocratique. Duncan s'envola jusqu'à une fenêtre entrouverte, et attendit. Le professeur, une dame altière et fort bien conservée pour son âge (qui ne devait guère être éloigné du sien, d'ailleurs), posa une question (à laquelle il devina qu'il s'agissait d'un cours de Métamorphose) :

– Qui se souvient de la formule de métamorphose d'un lapin en chausson que nous avions évoqué en fin du dernier cours ?

Le blondinet leva la main. C'était le moment de vérité…

– Je vous écoute, Sterling !

Mauvaise pioche ! Donc ça devait être ce garçon taciturne assis à côté de la rousse, seul autre blond de la pièce. Duncan essaya d'attirer son attention en allant tapoter de son bec la fenêtre la plus proche de celui-ci. Enfin, le garçon leva les yeux sur lui. Deux yeux vairons, l'un marron, l'autre vert. À ce détail près, C'était le portrait craché de son père, ce sang-de-bourbe que les Malefoy avaient adopté. Duncan avait toujours su que c'était des faibles. _Oh non !_ Voilà qu'il se mettait à nouveau à réfléchir comme un mangemort… Sang impur ou non, son petit-fils était un beau jeune homme, et studieux si on s'en référait à sa Maison et son attitude en cours. Il continua de l'observer tout le reste du cours. Quand la prof signala la fin de celui-ci, Duncan s'envola à tire-d'aile pour aller s'engouffrer dans le grand hall, et se posa sur une armure en face des grands escaliers blancs. Dylan serait forcé de passer par là pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Les élèves et fantômes commencèrent à affluer, et personne ne remarquait le petit oiseau perché sur le casque de quelque armure médiévale. Enfin, les Serdaigles tant attendus arrivèrent, et Duncan lança un trille pour attirer l'attention de son petit-fils.

Dylan avait déjà remarqué ce petit oiseau qui le fixait d'une manière étrange, presque… humaine. Et le voilà qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'approcher de lui, l'oiseau s'envola, se reposa un peu plus loin, et recommença son manège. Dylan comprit que celui-ci voulait qu'il le suive.

– Je vous rejoins, je dois juste vérifier quelque chose, indiqua-t-il à Rose Weasley.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et partit en quête de son cousin. Dylan, lui, entreprit de suivre le petit oiseau. Tant que celui-ci ne l'attirait pas hors des murs du château, il ne risquait rien, il était à Poudlard !

L'oiseau l'attira jusqu'à une salle vide dans les cachots, et regarda Dylan fixement, perché sur une caisse, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci referme la porte derrière lui.

– Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? Je sais très bien que vous êtes un animagus, aucun pinson ne serait volontairement descendu sous terre ainsi.

Alors Duncan se changea.

– Je vois que tu as hérité de l'intelligence tant vantée de ton père.

Dylan ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, mais il sentit d'instinct qu'il devait en avoir peur. Ce n'était guère difficile : Duncan avait les traits émaciés, le teint livide et les yeux injectés par la fatigue du voyage. Il n'aurait guère pu ressembler plus à un évadé d'Azkaban qu'en portant la tenue rayée. De plus, il avait le bout des doigts grisâtres, comme s'ils avaient gelé.

Et tout cela sans compter ses immenses ailes noires qui touchaient presque le plafond malgré qu'elles fussent repliées.

Pourtant, la voix de Dylan fléchit à peine.

– Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ?

Duncan sourit.

– C'est amusant. J'aurais pensé qu'avec ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que je suis venu dans ce château, la sécurité aurait été renforcée. Et pourtant, me voilà, incarnation de tout ce que peut craindre Poudlard, entré en plein jour en toute quiétude, un élève à ma merci.

– Un animagus pinson, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement plus tôt, réfléchit Dylan à voix haute, faisant ﬁ de la diatribe provocatrice du vieil homme. Vous êtes Étienne Duncan. Vous le monde vous croyait mort. Vous êtes le seul mangemort reconnu coupable n'ayant jamais pu être arrêté. Une histoire du passé qu'on se raconte le soir autour du feu pour se faire peur.

– Je suis également ton grand-père, fit remarquer Duncan.

– Si peu.

– Étienne Duncan le mangemort n'est plus depuis longtemps. J'ai changé, j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Je suis devenu une autre personne. Pas vraiment un autre homme. J'ai perdu de mon humanité, comme tu peux le voir. Mais je ne regrette rien, je l'ai mérité. Et puis, il y a peut-être quelques mois, je ne peux m'en souvenir, je suis mort.

– Un horcruxe ? devina Dylan. Ça expliquerait votre… air maladif.

– Hum, en quelque sorte, acquiesça Duncan, qui ne sembla pas relever que son petit-fils connaissait ce mot. Je crois que ça relève de quelque chose de différent, à mi-chemin entre la magie noire des horcruxes et la nécromancie. Je suis probablement plus proche de l'inferius que de l'être vivant. Mais peu importe, encore une fois je l'ai mérité.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Je ne pourrai jamais renouer avec ma famille. Ta mère ne me pardonnerait jamais. Ta tante me tuerait dès qu'elle me verrait. C'est bien une Netaniev, fière et ardente comme les vents de l'hiver russe.

Duncan se tut quelques instant, semblant perdu dans la contemplation des traits de son petit-fils.

– Je voulais juste te rencontrer, Dylan. Te dire que je suis heureux de voir que mon sang coule dans les veines d'une descendance aussi vertueuse.

– Voilà qui est fait, répliqua Dylan d'un ton froid. Je dois aller manger avec mes amis, maintenant.

– La petite rousse, hein ? C'est une Weasley ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

– Des gens admirables. Malgré tout ce qui leur est arrivé, ils sont restés bons et droits. Ton amie peut être fière de ses grands-parents. J'aurais souhaité qu'il en soit de même pour toi. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de vous pardonner, souligna le gamin.

– Je ne t'ai pas causé de tort personnellement, reconnut Duncan. Et pourtant, tu dois me détester.

– Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Ça me suffit à vous connaître.

– Vraiment ? Eh bien soit. Garde cette image si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je veux que tu saches au fond de toi qu'à la toute fin, j'aurai essayé de racheter mes erreurs.

– Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous dénoncer, une fois sorti d'ici ?

– Moi. _Oubliettes_ !

Duncan avait sorti sa baguette si vite que Dylan avait à peine eu le temps de réagir. ce dernier reprit conscience quelques instants plus tard, seul dans une salle des cachots, sa baguette à la main. Il ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé.

.

* * *

.

Avant de quitter la Grande-Bretagne, Duncan fit une dernière chose. Il rendit une visite privée à un notaire à qui il avait déjà eu affaire bien des décennies auparavant. Il lui révéla l'existence de biens n'ayant pas été saisis par l'État. Il demanda à ce que l'argent soit envoyé à sa fille de manière anonyme, et que tout le reste, dont son appartement à Lancaster, soit donné aux encore très récentes associations d'aide aux sorciers sans abri.

Puis il prit son envol. Pour traverser la Manche, il dut reprendre sa forme angélique, et c'est sous cette forme qu'il atterrit sur une plage sauvage française la nuit même. Quelqu'un l'attendait. Personne n'aurait dû savoir qu'il allait atterrir ici, lui-même avait improvisé au dernier moment.

– Bonsoir, Étienne.

– Dame Serapel, salua l'homme ailé avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait insuffler dans sa révérence. Laquelle des trois êtes-vous ?

– Peu importe. _Elle_ sait.

– Ça me fait une belle jambe, ricana Duncan. Je suis mort.

– Il y a…

– … des punitions pires que la mort, hein ? coupa-t-il. Merci, j'avais remarqué.

– Elle a peur. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

– Évidemment qu'elle a peur. Morgana est plus puissante que Jenifael n'a jamais pu rêver de devenir.

– Elle n'est pas Jenifael.

– Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, grogna Duncan. C'est vous qui avez ordonné à Samaël de voler mon carnet ? Lui seul a pu faire fondre mon coffre en métal alchimique, et n'emporter rien d'autre qu'un vieux journal miteux.

– Le Destructeur a agi de son propre chef. Son ambition n'est pas un obstacle pour Elle.

– Celle de Morgana, si, répliqua Duncan. Le simple fait que je puisse vous parler devrait suffir à vous glacer le sang. Elle n'a pas peur de vous. D'aucun de vous.

– _Vous_ ne vous comptez donc plus parmi nos rangs ? en conclut la Serapel. Nous n'avons plus d'autres choix que de mettre fin à votre existence, semble-t-il.

– Mon corps a été entièrement détruit. vous perdriez votre temps à tuer ce pantin que j'incarne face à vous, le dryade me ferait revenir des entrailles de la terre. Seule la mort de Morgana pourra me libérer désormais. Et une fois rentré à Brocéliande, je ne pourrai plus la quitter. Jamais.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Quand Zomiel tombera, le troisième triangle devra alors entrer en action.

– Si tôt ? s'étonna Duncan. Sont-ils seulement prêts ?

– Il le faudra. Les Forces sont sur le point de basculer, et nous avons besoin du Dual pour incarner le changement. Quand Zomiel tombera, l'État d'Urgence sera déclaré, et par-là même la guerre. Et vous savez ce qui arrivera alors.

– La Légion d'Argent.

La femme encapuchonnée acquiesça en silence. Puis sans un mot, elle explosa en une nuée de corbeaux qui volèrent en direction du Sud. Duncan se changea en pinson, prenant son envol vers l'Ouest. Son escapade était terminée. Il passerait maintenant le reste de son existence aux côtés de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Il espérait juste que celle-ci soit la plus courte possible.

.

* * *

.

Zomiel avait accepté de se rendre. Pas parce que son mentor Azraël lui avait ordonné, mais parce qu'elle-même pensait qu'il était temps de passer la main. Azraël était timoré de son vivant, et faible désormais. Il fallait une vraie figure d'autorité à la tête des armées infernales. Il fallait que la seconde rupture ait lieu. Et pour ça… elle devait rencontrer quelqu'un.

C'est pour cela qu'elle se rendit au QG du Gendarmagium Sud, sous les traits d'une conseillère à l'Intérieur, et demanda un entretien privé avec Richard Magnus.

– Je vous en prie, Miss Arilet, asseyez-vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une promesse, Magnus. J'accepte de passer le reste de mes jours en cellule sans procès, mais je ne veux pas être remisée à la A-0. Je ne demande que ça : une cellule en section C-1 avec fenêtre donnant sur la mer.

– Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous arrêterais-je ? s'étonna le gendarmage, qui pourtant avait déjà la main sur la baguette.

Zomiel modifia ses traits, révélant son vrai visage. Cela n'avait guère de sens, car Magnus ne l'avait jamais vue sous ses propres traits. Mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Richard fut surpris de voir la femme se transformer : les métamorphomages étaient rares. Si rares qu'il en sortit sa baguette d'un geste sec et la pointa sur elle, concluant presque immédiatement que cette femme rousse frisée aux yeux verts était…

– Je suis Zomiel, et las de courir. Je vous assure que je n'opposerai aucune résistance.

– Pourquoi cette ruse pour me rencontrer seule à seul, alors ? s'enquit Magnus sans pour autant baisser sa baguette.

– Je sais que beaucoup de vos soldats rêveraient de me jeter un sortilège de mort et de faire passer ça pour un accident. On donnerait une tape sur les doigts à mon assassin, et on lui glisserait une médaille dans la poche.

– Qui vous dit que je suis opposé à cette idée ? grogna le vieil homme, qui commençait pourtant déjà à baisser sa baguette.

– Vous êtes un homme intègre.

– Hep ! Pas de geste brusque !

– Je vous donne ma baguette en signe de reddition. Je vous propose un marché, Magnus : Vous m'emmenez seul à la Giraglia, sous l'apparence de Ghislaine Arilet, et vous demandez à ce que je sois placé en C-1. En échange, je vous révèle tout ce que je sais sur les autres Ducs Infernaux.

– Pas en ces conditions, non. J'accepte de jouer la discrétion, mais un agent de confiance nous accompagnera. Quant à votre déposition, je n'accepte de la prendre qu'en vous soumettant à une injection de Veritaserum.

– J'accepte.

– Ne bougez pas d'ici d'un centimètre, ordonna Magnus. Et reprenez l'apparence d'Arilet, au cas où.

Tandis que Zomiel s'exécutait, Magnus se leva, glissa sa baguette et celle de sa prisonnière dans sa poche, et ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

– Cabossin, dans mon bureau !

– Tout de suite, chef.

La seule femme du bureau principal se leva. Magnus la fit entrer dans son bureau, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

– Sophie, je vais vous demander quelque chose qui, si cela se savait, mettrait en danger votre carrière. Vous avez le droit de refuser, et il ne vous en sera pas tenu rigueur. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que peu importe votre décision, vous taisiez ce que je vais vous révéler.

L'agente jeta un œil à à la fausse Arilet, qui ne sourcilla pas.

– Bien sûr, chef. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

– Cette femme n'est pas Miss Ghislaine Arilet, conseillère à l'Intérieur.

– C'est Zomiel, c'est ça ? comprit immédiatement Cabossin.

– Elle est vivace, la limace ! grinça Zomiel en reprenant son apparence normale.

– À quoi vous jouez, chef ? s'étonna la gendarmage.

– Zomiel est venue se rendre. J'ai besoin que vous nous accompagniez à la Giraglia pour la remettre aux autorités pénitentiaires en toute discrétion. Mais d'abord, j'ai besoin d'une seringue de Veritaserum injectable. Et que celle-ci disparaisse du stock pour ne pas avoir à la déclarer.

– Pas de procès ? comprit Cabossin.

– Vous avez le choix, souligna Magnus en guise de réponse.

– Ça me va. Elle ne le mérite pas.

Sophie Cabossin, mère de l'attrapeuse d'Aloysia Myrielle Cabossin, était non seulement l'experte en sortilège de l'équipe personnelle de Magnus, mais aussi l'administratrice du réseau informatique, et la responsable des stocks de matériel sensible. Normalement, chaque usage de Veritaserum devait être déclaré, mais chaque usage de Veritaserum devait surtout correspondre à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme menant à un procès ou un relâchement. Pas à un emprisonnement à vie arbitraire. Que la future prisonnière elle-même renonçait à son procès ne changeait rien.

Mais Cabossin rusa, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une seringue prête à l'usage dissimulée dans la poche de son uniforme.

.

* * *

.

Une fois la canopée franchie, Duncan se changea. Il préférait atterrir sous sa forme quasi-humaine. Peut-être une question de prestance. Ou tout simplement pour donner une utilité à ces foutues ailes qu'il regrettait de plus en plus souvent.

Comme à son habitude, Morgana surgit de l'arbre juste en face de lui. Les dryades avaient cette faculté agaçante.

– Tu t'es bien promené ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Fort bien, _Madame_ , répondit Duncan de même. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

– Maintenant, nous allons rendre une petite visite à l'engeance de feu mon amant.

– L'Académie Druidique, vous voulez dire ?

Morgana entama la marche sans répondre. Elle ne faisait même pas mine d'esquiver les arbres, les traversant comme un fantôme opaque. Sans même se retourner, elle reprit la parole.

– Les moldus sont extrêmement ingénieux. C'est étrange que vous-autres sorciers n'ayez pas usage de l'internet.

Duncan voyait très vaguement de quoi il était question, et cela l'étonna fort.

– Comment…

– Les arbres ! s'exclama la dryade, comme si ça répondait à tout.

– Évidemment, les arbres vous en ont parlé, suis-je bête, ironisa Duncan.

– En effet, confirma Morgana, pince-sans-rire pour sa part. Ils m'ont appris tout ce qui s'est passé depuis mon… décès. Grâce à ta négligence, les incapables de druides n'ont pas pu profiter de ma désorientation, fort compréhensible après plus de mille ans enfermée dans un caillou lui-même enfermé dans une boîte magique. Tu sais que c'était son idée ?

– Hum ?

– L'Œil-de-sang. C'était l'idée de Myrddin. Celui que vous appelez "Merlin". Un horcruxe fabriqué à partir d'une gemme vampire suffisamment grosse pour aspirer la vitalité de quiconque la toucherait, permettant une résurrection instantanée. Je parie que ces vieux ermites pataugeurs qui se prennent pour des druides ont depuis belle lurette détruit les archives de Myrddin mentionnant ses travaux sur la Magie noire. Nécromancie, Goétie… Myrddin était un cambion, il serait absurde d'imaginer qu'il est resté dans sa précieuse lumière toute sa vie.

– Un cambion ? Alors ce n'était pas une légende ?

L'absurdité de la situation exceptée, lui étant une espèce d'inferius et elle la nécromancienne qui le tenait en son pouvoir (elle-même étant revenue d'entre les morts deux fois en peu de temps), Duncan réalisa surtout qu'il était en pleine discussion avec une contemporaine, et même intime, de Merlin l'Enchanteur. Pardon, _Myrddin_. En plus, Morgana semblait d'humeur badine.

– Hé non ! Fils d'un démon et d'une pucelle. Son père, Berith, un homme… enfin, un démon fort sympathique. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. C'est amusant, lui était un véritable Duc Infernal. Enfin… les démons ne viennent évidemment pas des Enfers, ﬁ de ces balivernes chrétiennes.

– D'où viennent-ils ?

– Peu importe, rejeta Morgana.

– Et sa mère ?

– Assassinée par Uther Pendragon. Un coup classique même à votre époque, si j'en crois le récit de la forêt. Cette histoire de guerre mondiale pour un simple meurtre est hilarante. Ah, nous y voilà, dit-elle en désignant une arche de pierre. Par-delà ce trilithe est ancrée l'Île de Nulle-Part, Avalon.

– Je ne la vois pas, constata inutilement Duncan.

– C'est normal, elle n'est pas là, s'agaça Morgana. Sinon ça ne serait pas l'Île de _Nulle-Part_.

– Ah, oui.

– Maintenant, silence, et suis-moi.

Morgana passa sous l'arche, et disparut. Duncan haussa les épaules, et y passa à son tour. Le seul changement qu'il constata dans l'immédiat, c'est qu'une assourdissante alarme s'était déclenchée. Cependant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il aperçut les tours du château blanc.

– Je ne pourrais pas vivre là-dedans, badina Morgana. Trop de pierres. Et d'humains vivants.

– Et que faisons-nous maintenant ?

– Nous allons dire bonjour !

Morgana reprit sa balade, comme si de rien n'était, alors que la sirène hurlait autour d'eux, et que Duncan pouvait déjà voir les défenses se lever et les bataillons s'organiser. Ils s'avançaient à deux contre une véritable forteresse. Pourtant, Morgana ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Un vieillard à la barbe démesurée cria dans leur direction :

– Au nom de Merlin, je vous sommes de vous arrêter !

– Au nom de moi-même, je n'ai pas envie ! répliqua Morgana en tirant la langue, sans même prendre la peine de ralentir.

– Si vous n'obtempérez pas, nous serons contraints de faire usage de la force !

– Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué, Gandalf le verdâtre, mais vous n'êtes qu'une trentaine de vieux croulants, et je suis une dryade ! L'île entière est une arme entre mes mains.

– _Gandalf_ ? releva Duncan. C'est son vrai nom ? Vous le connaissez ?

– Ta culture du monde moldue laisse à désirer, esclave. Il m'a suffi de quelques jours de communion avec la forêt pour avoir plus de références en culture populaire moldue que tu as pu en acquérir dans toute une misérable vie humaine.

– Ce n'était guère ma priorité, souligna Duncan.

La dryade l'ignora.

– Je souhaite rencontrer le Cercle de Brocéliande, annonça Morgana d'une voix forte.

C'était inutile. La majorité des membres dudit Cercle étaient déjà en train de les rejoindre. Le Cercle n'était pas au complet, mais le Maître du Cercle et directeur de l'UD Enguerrand McArzhelenn était du nombre.

– Mon agaçante arrière-petite-cousine n'est pas là ? constata Morgana.

– Maîtresse Sylphide s'est retirée dans sa famille pour les fêtes, énonça platement un quinquagénaire moustachu à l'air débonnaire, qui avait un hibou stylisé tatoué d'un gris pâle sur le menton.

– Hipollynaire ! le gronda la chronomancienne Monika Zeitmann. C'est Morgana Lefay, pas ta voisine de palier !

Le psychomancien haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules. Monika le fusilla du regard, tandis que Morgana les regardait d'un air amusé. Duncan surprit le regard du géomancien Tiberio Simolion qui le dévisageait d'un drôle d'air.

Enguerrand McArzhelenn prit enfin la parole.

– Sir Duncan, la première et dernière fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous aviez tué Morgana et détruit son horcruxe. Puis, il y a six mois à peine paraissait votre nécrologie en Une des journaux. J'en conclus que vous êtes tous les deux bel et bien morts et que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ?

– Pas un rêve, certifia le psychomancien. La densité de l' _astrum_ est conforme.

– Hipollynaire ! le gronda à nouveau Monika.

– Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur d'expliquer son succès fulgurant, _Duc_ ! l'invita Morgana en gloussant.

– Entre le moment où j'ai détruit l'enveloppe de Dame Morgana et détruit le horcruxe qui maintenait son âme en vie, celle-ci a eu le temps de se réfugier dans son arbre.

Enguerrand McArzhelenn se souvint que Sylphide Mel'Ŭoĝ lui avait expliqué que chaque dryade naissait liée à un arbre qui l'ancrait à la conscience collective de la forêt, et que leurs vies étaient intrinsèquement liées, même si elles pouvaient par un long rituel changer d'arbre.

– Oui, l'arbre contre lequel il pensait m'avoir piégé était bel et bien le mien, commenta Morgana. Oh, et inutile de le chercher pour le détruire, j'en ai changé.

– Ensuite, vous connaissez ma fin. Ce maudit Augurey m'a piégé. J'avoue avoir été pris de court. Mais ensuite… je suis revenu à la vie en lisière de Brocéliande, et je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

– L'essence qui s'est échappé de vous lorsque vous avez détruit le horcruxe a été absorbée par le sol vivant de la forêt, expliqua Hipollynaire d'Armonval. N'importe quelle dryade aurait pu avoir accès à cette empreinte de vous, et un nécromancien suffisamment puissant pouvait l'exploiter pour vous ramener partiellement à la vie. Morgana entre dans les deux catégories, donc…

Monika se frappa le front de désolation.

– Mais tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes, vieux schnock ?!

– Ben quoi ? Il pose une question, et je connais la réponse. On ne risque rien de plus s'il le sait.

– Il marque un point, fit remarquer McArzhelenn. La possibilité de votre présence étant confirmée, pourrions-nous savoir ce que vous voulez ?

Duncan fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

– Da…

Aussitôt, Tiberio Simolion s'écria :

– Maître Enguerrand, ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est un menteur !

– Il n'a encore rien dit, Maître Tiberio, fit remarquer l'écossais.

– Ah… Euh… Oui, mais soyez prudent.

Le front dégarni du géomancien suintait de sueur.

– Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? s'enquit le directeur.

– La Taupe G _rrr_ ise n'est pas habituée à so _rrr_ ti _rrr_ aussi longtemps ho _rrr_ s de son t _rrr_ ou ! se moqua le pyromancien Atraxi Romanecz.

– Ou… oui, ça doit être ça ! confirma hâtivement Simolion. J'ai trop chaud dehors, hou-là !

– Ouais ouais ouais. Revenons à nos griffons ! soupira Morgana.

– Dame Morgana souhaiterais vous faire une offre de paix, annonça Duncan. Vous ne cherchez pas à la tuer, elle poursuit les recherches que Merlin a grossièrement interrompu, et en échange, elle débarrasse le pays des Ducs Infernaux en faisant le minimum de morts.

– Je croyais que Merlin vous avait tuée en voulant arrêter vos massacres sur les villages moldus ? fit remarquer Enguerrand.

– Ces _massacres_ , comme vous dites, était mon exutoire pour exorciser ma colère, parce que ce salopard de coureur de jupons m'a trompée avec une de ces primates vaines et fugaces. "Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare", ça vaut aussi pour les immortels ! Je cherchais la coupable, à défaut d'être capable de me venger sur lui, mais personne ne voulait me la livrer.

– Dame Morgana…, l'interpella Duncan.

– Quoi, esclave ? Oh. Hé, ne changez pas de sujet, vous ! Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu ! Alors, nous avons un accord ?

– Un instant. Qu'y gagnez-vous, à stopper les Ducs Infernaux, Sir Duncan ? s'enquit Monika. Il me semble que vous en êtes un vous-même.

– Je _l'étais_ de mon vivant, corrigea Étienne.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? insista la druidesse.

Duncan claqua des ailes d'agacement. Tiberio Simolion sursauta.

– Si je désobéis à Morgana, je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances. Ces salopards de meurtriers n'en valent pas la peine. Donner ma vie pour la cause d'un autre et tout perdre en retour, j'ai déjà donné. Pour les Ducs, je suis déjà mort, littéralement. Qu'ils m'oublient.

– À chaque étape de mes recherches qui aboutiront sans que j'ai été interrompue par une agression "inopinée", de votre part ou non, je demanderai au grand-duc emplumé ici présent de me révéler le nom d'un duc, et j'irai le tuerai. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Pouvons-nous être assurés que vos recherches n'occasionneront aucun décès ? demanda le directeur, quoiqu'incrédule sur le sujet.

– Un maximum de pertes animales pour garantir un minimum de pertes humaines, promit Morgana.

– Alors soit, on s'en contentera. J'ai la désagréable intuition de faire un pacte avec le Diable en personne, mais soit. Nous avons un accord.

– À la bonne heure ! Je m'établirai dans le septième secteur Nord-Est, alors. Ordonnez bien aux dryades et autres barbus vagabonds d'évacuer la zone, parce que je ne serai pas tendre avec les intrus.

.

* * *

.

Prudent, Richard Magnus entreprit de fouiller la surnommée Zomiel, au cas où elle aurait une autre baguette que celle qu'elle lui avait déjà donné. Il ne trouva sur elle qu'un étrange assemblage de câbles de cuivre et de diodes autour d'une batterie, qui faisait la taille d'un gros _smartphone_ , et une flasque de métal dont le contenu dégageait une odeur de vase.

– C'est quoi ?

– Un télégraphe portatif à fréquence basse. On utilisait ça pour communiquer entre ducs et sympathisants sans risquer d'être repérés.

– Humph, grogna Magnus qui n'avait pas compris la moitié. T'en auras plus besoin. Et dans la flasque ?

– Un onguent cicatrisant pour les rituels noirs. Essence de dictame, terre maudite, un peu de…

– Ouais ouais ouais, coupa Magnus. Je garde ça aussi.

Il fourra l'appareil et la flasque dans sa poche.

– Allez, c'est parti. Cabossin, prête ?

– Prête, chef.

Les deux agents empoignèrent Zomiel et transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent presque immédiatement sur l'aire de transplanage de l'Île de la Giraglia, et se dirigèrent à pas mesurés vers le complexe.

– Les informations que vous nous avez fournies vont nous être très utiles, Zomiel. Mais vous êtes sûre et certaine de l'identité du Dual ?

– Hum, acquiesça la Duchesse. Le pauvre jeune n'avait rien demandé, mais c'est ainsi que les choses doivent aller. Le Dual ne peut être volontaire, ou il perdrait son lien avec la Lumière et donc son impartialité.

– Ça va être tellement plus simple de résoudre cette enquête, maintenant…, soupira de soulagement Sophie Cabossin.

– Dommage que vous ne pourrez pas en profiter ! lança Zomiel.

À ces mots, elle écarta ses mains, que les gendarmages n'avaient pas entravées pour rendre leur arrivée discrète. Dans ses paumes étaient gravées d'étranges symboles runiques, qui saignaient encore. Elle se les était gravés avec les ongles. Elle avança d'un grand pas et tourna ses paumes vers la poitrine des deux gendarmages.

– Que…

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, elle claqua ses mains contre eux, les bousculant à peine. Pourtant, les deux s'effondrèrent comme des poupées de chiffon. Zomiel regarda autour d'eux : le brouillard était trop dense et l'île trop silencieuse pour que quiconque ne les surprenne.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de Magnus, et récupéra sa baguette, sa machine et sa flasque. avec la baguette, elle referma les plaies de ses paumes. Les cicatrices ne disparurent pas, la magie blanche avait ses limites face à la magie noire. Il ne fallait pas croire l'adage comme quoi la Lumière triomphait toujours des Ténèbres : toute lumière projette une part d'ombre, alors que nul ombre ne génère de la lumière.

Zomiel reprit sa forme, abandonnant l'apparence de l'employée prévôtaire. Elle ouvrit la fiole, s'arracha quelques cheveux, et les y plongea.

– Debout ! ordonna-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux gendarmages se relevèrent, l'air hagard.

– Toi, boit ça ! ajouta-t-elle en tendant la flasque à Cabossin.

Celle-ci en avala le contenu entier sans sourciller. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque ses traits se mirent à muter, et qu'elle se transforma en un sosie parfait de Zomiel. Puis celle-ci fit usage de son don de métamorphomage pour prendre l'apparence de Cabossin. Elle échangea ses habits avec elle, n'oubliant pas de vérifier que la baguette de la gendarmage était bien dans son holster.

– Allez, c'est parti, ordonna Zomiel sous l'apparence de Cabossin en bousculant Cabossin sous l'apparence de Zomiel.

Magnus suivit la marche en silence.

– Lorsque nous serons à l'accueil, dites-leur que nous voulons enfermer la prisonnière dans une cellule aveugle de la A-0, en attendant son procès dont la date n'a pas été déterminée.

– Bien, Maîtresse.

Le trio entra dans le complexe, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil.

– Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda l'hôte.

– Nous voulons enfermer la prisonnière dans une cellule aveugle de la A-0, en attendant son procès dont la date n'a pas été déterminée, récita platement Magnus.

– Ah ? Euh, d'accord. Qui est-ce ?

– Une criminelle très dangereuse, à placer sous stase permanente, répondit Zomiel.

– Si elle est si dangereuse, pourquoi n'est-elle pas entravée ?

– Nous avons dû la droguer pour la calmer. Elle est aussi dangereuse qu'un murlap qui hiberne, pour l'instant.

– Si vous le dites. Baguettes, je vous prie ?

Zomiel remit la baguette de Cabossin à l'hôte, et fit signe à Magnus d'en faire de même.

– Et la sienne ? s'enquit l'hôte.

– Saisie dans nos bureaux, assura Zomiel. Nous pouvons y aller ?

– À votre guise. Couloir de gauche, deuxième ascenseur. N'oubliez pas de signer le bon de sortie en revenant.

– Bien sûr. Chef, vous venez ?

Magnus suivit docilement Zomiel, qui poussait Cabossin. Ils descendirent, et se retrouvèrent au croisement menant à la double porte de sécurité du A-0, la prison de sécurité maximale. Devant la première porte, deux gardes qui avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée par l'hôte attendaient. Faisant passer son geste pour un conciliabule innocent avec un collègue, Zomiel fit reculer Magnus dans leur angle mort, et remonta sa manche, puis elle entreprit de graver une série de runes en lettre de sang sur son bras à l'aide de sa propre baguette et d'un sortilège de découpe. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, les runes de sang luirent un instant, se cautérisant d'elles-mêmes. Elle nettoya son bras d'un autre sort, et redescendit sa manche, puis les fit avancer.

– Halte-là, ordonna un garde. Identités et intentions ?

– Agent Sophie Cabossin et Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus du Gendarmagium. Nous venons déposer cette prisonnière dangereuse en cellule aveugle pour une stase prolongée jusqu'à son procès.

– Elle a l'air à l'ouest, votre prisonnière, remarqua l'autre garde.

– Elle est droguée, résuma Zomiel. Pourrions-nous nous dépêcher avant qu'elle ne se réveille ? Elle dispose de puissants pouvoirs sans baguette.

– Saloperie de méta-sorciers, grogna le premier garde. Entrez vite !

Ils passèrent tous deux leur carte magnétique dans leur fente respective de manière parfaitement synchrone, et la porte vitrée s'ouvra. Les cinq sorciers entrèrent dans le sas.

– *Nous allons procéder au scanner anti-magie*, indiqua le troisième garde qui se tenait dans son propre aquarium de taille réduite.

Il appuya sur un bouton, et un balayement sifflant se mit à retentir, de manière de plus en plus rapide. Zomiel serra subrepticement son bras qui commençait à fumer contre Magnus sans que celui-ci ne sourcille, et tenta de masquer au mieux sa grimace de douleur. Enfin, le bruit stoppa, et le garde appuya à nouveau sur le bouton de l'interphone.

– *aucun objet magique détecté. Ouvrez la porte.*

Les deux gardes s'exécutèrent, faisant rouler la grande roue à barre de la massive porte blindée. L'un d'eux appela un collègue de l'intérieur, et leur indiqua de l'attendre ici, puis referma la lourde porte derrière eux.

Un patrouilleur de la section A-0 les prit en charge. Zomiel demanda à nouveau une cellule aveugle et une mise en stase, et le garde appela deux infirmières à la radio. Ils se dirigèrent vers une cellule parfaitement blanche, à l'exception d'une série de petits bouts de tuyaux sortant du mur, étiquetés d'un code obscur. Au centre de celle-ci était vissé au sol un lit d'hôpital à pied central unique, bardé de sangles blanches, et dans un angle du plafond était pointée sur eux une caméra de surveillance. Zomiel ordonna à Cabossin de se coucher sur le lit, et la sangla solidement. Le patrouilleur vérifia les sangles, et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Les deux infirmières arrivèrent avec un moniteur sur chariot et du matériel de piqûre. Elles branchèrent Cabossin à la machine à l'aide d'une série de patchs et de pinces, puis lui injectèrent à la base du cou un produit qui l'endormit aussitôt. Ensuite, elles lui posèrent un dispositif de perfusion, mais en guise de poche relièrent la tubulure à un des tuyaux sortant du mur, et s'en allèrent. Un liquide sombre se mit lentement à couler dans le tuyau en direction du poignée de la prisonnière.

– Autre chose ? s'enquit le garde.

– Mon collègue a juste une question pour vous.

Le garde se tourna vers Magnus, détournant son attention de Zomiel. Celle-ci se tourna dos à la caméra, sortit la petite machine de sa poche, en déclencha l'interrupteur, et la jeta devant elle, se protégeant le visage.

Le dispositif n'explosa pas, mais produisit un _bang_ sonore, et la batterie au lithium prit feu. Il se fracassa au sol, mais le feu continua de brûler les composants.

– C'était quoi ça ?! s'écria le garde qui avait déjà détaché de son dos son arme automatique qu'il pointait vers Zomiel.

– Une grenade EPM artisanale. Juste assez puissante pour désactiver cette caméra. Ça nous laisse deux petites minutes le temps qu'ils arrivent à ouvrir la porte blindée et trouver la bonne cellule pour venir voir.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas des vrais gendarmages hein ?

– Lui, si. Magnus !

Le gendarmage esquissa un geste en direction du garde. Celui-ci se tourna, pointant son arme vers lui.

– Pas un geste !

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Zomiel qui sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

– _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le garde s'effondra. Zomiel prit l'apparence du garde et se déshabilla, échangeant cette fois-ci l'uniforme de gendarmage contre celui du garde. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche blanche, et attrapa l'arme. Puis elle la pointa vers la tête du cadavre, et tira une rafale à bout portant, transformant le visage de celui-ci en une bouillie impossible à identifier. Les gardes étaient déjà en route, alors ça ne changeait rien. Elle donna ses instructions à Magnus, et attendit.

Ceux-ci débarquèrent un instant plus tard. Comme Zomiel l'avait prévu, il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes que ceux qui les avaient fait entrer, mais de l'équipe de relève. Ceux-ci avaient été prévenus que deux gendarmages étaient rentrés, mais pas que l'un d'eux était une femme.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'étonna un des gardes, regardant la scène avec étonnement.

– C'était un foutu traître ! grogna Magnus en regardant d'un air de mépris le cadavre du faux gendarmage. Il a essayé de libérer la prisonnière et de nous attaquer. Heureusement que votre gars est vif !

– Ça va, Montoya ? Vache, tu ne l'as pas loupé, on dirait de la soupe.

– Comme il n'avait pas de baguette, ce taré a essayé de me mordre à la jugulaire, grogna Zomiel d'un ton bourrin. Elle avait la voix grave et l'accent latino du colosse en blanc.

– Fais chier, ça va encore faire un rapport à rédiger ! marmonna un des autres gardes.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais vous couvrir, assura Magnus. Le Gendarmagium n'a pas intérêt à ce que la présence d'un traître dans ses rangs ne s'ébruite.

– Faites venir une équipe de nettoyage, et faites sortir M. Magnus discrètement, suggéra Zomiel. Je vais reprendre ma ronde comme si de rien n'était, et on oublie cette histoire, ok ?

– T'as sûrement raison, Montoya, c'est plus prudent, acquiesça le premier garde.

– Oh, et n'oubliez pas d'effacer notre entrée du registre, ajouta Magnus.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Zomiel les salua d'un signe de tête, et sortit dans le dédale de couloir, sifflotant en faisant tourner sa matraque télescopique repliée entre ses doigts.

 _Voilà ce qui arrive, quand on sous-estime la Duchesse Infernale du Désordre. À toi de jouer, maintenant, Étienne !_

.

* * *

.

Niark.

Dans le prochain chapitre, un bal de Noël classique, et un cadeau pour les agents de la Faille.


	9. L'Écho

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! Aujourd'hui, (long) chapitre en avance pour l'anniversaire de ma compatriote multiverselle **DreamerInTheSky** , a.k.a **DreamerInTheDiscord**. Joyeux anniversaire Dreamer ! T'as intérêt à savourer, parce que c'est pas près de se reproduire (avant au moins un an !).  
Parce que nous avons _aussi_ un Discord maintenant, oui ! Bon, il ne se limite pas au Multivers, mais est majoritairement tourné fanfic HP (et un peu Star Wars), et très actif. Pour nous rejoindre, allez sur le wiki Parfum-Potter. En haut à droite de chaque article, vous verrez un widget Discord. Cliquez sur le bouton **Connect** en bas à droite de ce widget pour avoir une invitation !

.

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous suivions les ultimes pérégrinations de l'archiduc infernal Azraël (alias Duncan), et de la duchesse infernale Zomiel. Duncan, devenu une sorte d'inferi aux ordres de la nécromancienne Morgana Lefay, était autorisé à faire un dernier voyage d'adieu à son ancienne vie, et en profitait pour rendre une visite à son petit-fils qui n'en gardera aucun souvenir (pas ma faute, blamez **Ywëna** d'être autant en avance dans Renouveau ! Je m'adapte, moi), et faire ouvrir son héritage. Zomiel, pendant ce temps, parvient à s'infiltrer à la Giraglia grâce à un plan infaillible d'une complexité… complexe, ensorcelant au passage le Lieutenant-Général Richard Magnus himself. La Giraglia, section A-0 où, je le rappelle, sont enfermés les pires criminels de plusieurs pays d'Europe de l'Ouest, donc le Duc Infernal Chaigidel, dit l'Omniscient, qui appartient au troisième Triangle que l'une des Harab Serapel (les Corbeaux de la Mort, qui comme l'a découvert Magnus, sont les gardes du corps personnelles du Maître des Enfers) a indiqué à Duncan vouloir réveiller.  
Toutes ces infos datent tout au plus du tome 3, et il n'y a aucune révélation inédite. Alors grognez pas que je spoile ou que vous avez complètement oublié depuis le temps.

.

Merci pour ta review, **Andouille** (ça fait bizarre de t'écrire une réponse ici en discutant avec toi sur le Discord…) ! Merci d'avoir signalé l'erreur, j'ai corrigé.  
Exactement. C'est le plan de Duncan depuis le début. En fait tout le monde est au courant sauf Morgana, c'est ça qui est drôle !  
Je pensais que c'était clair vu la manière dont elle a pris possession d'eux… elle a utilisé la même technique que dans le tome 2, avec les runes gravées sur le sternum. Non seulement c'est indétectable et ça recquiert une chirurgie pour être effacé (donc c'est théoriquement permanent), mais en plus, si tu te souviens bien, les victimes n'ont aucun souvenir de tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire sous possession, l'enchantement (il s'agit de ça) effaçant leur mémoire instantanée au fur et à mesure.  
Personne ne sait que Magnus et Cabossin sont allés à la prison. Magnus est le chef, donc il peut couvrir son agente disparue, par exemple en indiquant qu'elle est en mission d'infiltration, le temps d'aller la récupérer dans la cellule aveugle où personne ne viendra lui rendre visite (juste quelque infirmière de passage, mais aucune ne la connaît, c'est une prisonnière lambda, et en stase donc incapable de protester). Et le seul mort, le vigile du A-0, bah Zomiel a pris sa place, et son cadavre a été… nettoyé. Personne ne peut se rendre compte de rien. En fait le plus compliqué sera que Magnus fasse sortir Cabossin de la prison, mais Zomiel s'en moque.

.

Dans ce chapitre… une expérience littéraire, comme au bon vieux temps ! Il y a un détenteur de la narration. À chaque fois qu'il s'arrête avec d'autres personnes, il transmet la narration à une des personnes présentes au moment de partir, et quand ce personnage quitte le groupe à son tour, c'est lui qu'on suit. Comme l'histoire de la feuille d'arbre qui se colle sous le pied d'un passant, puis d'un autre, et la caméra suit la feuille… M'voyez.  
La feuille, c'est nous (enfin, la narration). Des tas de personnages intéressants en perspective !

( _j'ai adooooré écrire ce chapitre_ )

.

* * *

.

 **9) L'Écho**

Un jour, Cynder Travis se planta devant Mathis Devaux, et annonça :

– Je l'ai trouvée.

Ce jour, c'était le 22 décembre 2018.

Mathis exprima donc tous les sentiments complexes que cette révélation éveilla en lui :

– Ah. Bah, euh…

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais en fait, c'est par là qu'elle commença.

– Et du coup ?

Cynder regarda autour de lui. Étaient présents Sertorius, Visperi et Camille. Que des membres de Mauvais Augure. Elle pouvait parler sans risque.

– Regarde ça, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un journal.

Celui-ci était un vieil exemplaire du quotidien britannique _La Gazette du Sorcier (The Daily Prophet)_ daté de 1994, qui titrait " _Hermione Granger, the Girl Who Breaks Champions' Heart_ ".

– "Ermione Grangeur, la fille qui brise le cœur des champions" ? traduisit Mathis. Euh, Cynder, t'as compris qu'on ne cherchait pas des infos people du millénaire dernier hein ?

Cynder lui adressa un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

– Lis l'amorce, triple buse.

– Aïe ! "Une source anonyme, interne au Collège Poudlard, nous a rapporté que la jeune 'Ermione Grangeur"…

– _Hermione Granger_ , corrigea machinalement Sertorius.

– "Hermione Granger, fille à l'apparence terriblement banale, aurait fait chavirer le cœur de Viktor Krum, célèbre joueur de Quidditch et Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais non contente de ce trophée, elle se serais ensuite emparé du cœur du jeune et sulfureux Harry Potter, son ami de toujours." Euh, ouais ? En quoi c'est pas une info people inintéressante ?

Cynder lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing, plus fort.

– "Harry Potter, son ami de toujours" ! répéta-t-elle. Harry Potter, Voldemort… tu veux un dessin, ou tu commences à percuter ?

– Une amie de Potter ? comprit Mathis. Ça serait elle la fille de la prophétie ?

– Ouaip !

– Mais elle a au moins quarante ans aujourd'hui ! Et pis le Sondeur m'a assuré qu'elle participait au projet Rosa.

– Celle qui a la solution, ou la clef qui y mène ?

– Où veux-tu en venir ? intervint Sertorius.

– Ouvre à la page de l'article complet, ordonna Cynder.

Mathis s'exécuta, et vit alors la photo illustrant l'article sulfureux signé Rita Skeeter. Il écarquilla les yeux.

– Eurydice ?! Mais comment…

Eurydice Wilkins était une des deux élèves australiennes du projet Rosa. Contrairement à son exubérante camarade Nyurapayia Nakamarra, Eurydice avait été répartie à Aloysia, dans la classe de Mathis. Elle s'était timidement rapprochée d'Erio Alessandri, et Mathis la fréquentait du fait qu'il avait lui-même sympathisé avec le jumeau de ce dernier, Iago. Il ne pouvait pas la considérer elle-même comme une amie, mais ne pouvait que la reconnaître sur la photo animée, même en noir et blanc.

– Ce n'est pas elle, assura Cynder. Mathis, je te présente Hermione Granger, proche amie du héros Harry Potter, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans.

– L'âge d'Eurydice… L'écho ! comprit Mathis. La clef est dans la tête d'Eurydice ! Il faut que je trouve Danielle !

– Qui ?

Mathis ignora la question. Il se tourna vers ses amis, mais n'eut rien besoin de dire.

– Serpent doit retrouver son Émi chérie, de toute façon, annonça Visperi d'un ton léger. Camille, Cynder, vous venez arroser les voltiflors avec moi ?

– Ha désolée, je devais rejoindre Nil et Raven à l'Étage Blanc, refusa Camille.

– Mais vous êtes partout ma parole ! constata Cynder. Où sont Erwin et Angela d'ailleurs ?

– Erwin est avec Amara, et probablement Gretchen et le cousin d'Amara, Octavius, répondit Camille.

– Aaahh, ces intellos…

– Quant à Angela, convoquée par la directrice. Paraît qu'elle a menacé un mec de sa classe de le mordre. Mais… où est Mathis ?

– Il a filé à l'anglaise, constata Cynder.

– Elle est américaine, corrigea Visperi.

– Non mais… Pas Danielle… Humph, bon, ok, je viens avec toi Vipère ! Camille, si tu croises Aloïs ou Eva, tu leur diras que je suis aux serres ?

– Pas de souci, acquiesça son aînée.

Camille se sépara du groupe dans le Hall. Elle entreprit de monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'Étage Blanc, mais se rendit compte, une fois arrivée au 3ème Étage que l'arche blanche caractéristique était de l'autre côté du vide. Elle était montée du mauvais côté, et il n'existait bien sûr aucune passerelle entre les deux ailes du château.

Maudissant le manque de logique pratique de l'architecte, elle redescendit. Au passage, elle héla le portrait du fondateur :

– Hé St-Renaud ! Qui a eu cette idée absurde de ne relier les deux ailes qu'au rez-de-chaussée ?

– De n'est pas de mon fait, Miss Hastier, assura le moustachu peint. Lorsque l'Académie se trouvait sur le domaine de ma famille, il s'agissait de deux bâtiments séparés, et les escaliers étaient à la place de ces multiples cabinets de toilettes dont vous disposez aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends point…

– Excusez-moi, Vicomte, le coupa Camille, mais je suis pressée !

Elle s'enfuit avant que le tableau ne réplique. Cette fois-ci, elle emprunta le bon escalier, et arriva à l'étage blanc. Elle trouva Nilüfer et Raven à l'arène en compagnie des deux anglaises, Sandra et Ophélia, qui se trouvait sur la scène, et de Moon Eun-Jae, l'élève de l'Institut Coréen de l'Art répartie en 3ème Lonicera.

– Tu dois être Camille. Enchantée, la salua-t-ael en inclinant la tête.

– Euh, salut. Tu sembles mieux me connaître que je ne te connais, observa l'Augure.

– Camille, je te présente Eun-Jae. Ael est encore plus douée que moi en Runes. On était en train de tester les possibilités de la tablette de cire, indiqua Raven en désignant la tablette murale sur laquelle on pouvait graver des instructions. Eun-Jae, tu lui montres ?

La benjamine du groupe attrapa le stylet qui flottait autour de la tablette, et l'apposa à cette dernière. Puis elle de mit à graver des runes que Camille n'avait jamais vues.

– Des runes du système Silla, expliqua Raven, ayant surpris le regard intrigué de son amie. C'est spécifique à la Corée, et ils l'utilisent dans leurs objets magiques tant réputés à travers le monde.

– Mais ça va marcher ?! La tablette va les reconnaître ?

En guise de réponse, Raven désigna la tablette d'un signe du menton. Camille reporta son attention dessus, au moment où Eun-Jae concluait par un symbole particulièrement complexe. Ael recula d'un pas, attendant que la tablette analyse les runes. Celles-ci disparurent, et toutes se tournèrent vers le centre de l'arène.

Apparut alors un trou dans le sol où sortit un assemblage de bois et de métal qui se mit à se déployer, à se modeler, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un macaque de deux mètres de haut aux crocs acérés. Le trou dans le sol se referma, et les yeux du macaque s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge. Ophélia émit un sifflement entre ses dents. Le macaque tourna sa tête vers elle d'un geste sec qui produisit un grincement typique. Il fit mine de se jeter sur elle, mais d'un sort informulé, la muette Sandra fit apparaître une corde avec laquelle elle ligota ses pattes arrière. Le singe mécanique s'effondra au sol. Il se tortilla pour accéder à la corde avec ses pattes avant, exposant sa nuque à Ophélia. Celle-ci y pointa sa baguette, et prononça :

– _Confringo_!

La nuque de l'automate explosa, lui arrachant une bonne partie de la tête. Cependant, il acheva de se détacher, et se précipita vers Sandra, qu'il détectait d'une manière ou d'une autre malgré son absence de tête. Celle-ci jeta un sort à ses propres pieds, qui la propulsa en l'air tandis que le singe se projetait involontairement hors de la scène de duel. Camille eut un mouvement de recul.

– Il est programmé pour n'attaquer que les personnes qui se trouvaient sur la scène au moment où il a été activé, assura Eun-Jae. Sandra et Ophélia ont été spécifiquement marquées. Nous ne risquons rien. Évite juste qu'il ne te tombe dessus.

Pendant ce temps, le singe était remonté sur la scène, se tenant face aux deux filles qui s'était réunies du même côté. Il sembla les jauger, et concluant qu'une charge rapide lui vaudrait une nouvelle déconvenue, s'approcha doucement. Les deux anglaises se regardèrent. Puis Sandra fit un signe de tête, et les deux filles pointèrent le singe.

– _Conglutino_ ! lança Ophélia, tandis qu'un jet de sable sortait de la baguette de Sandra.

Le sable commença à se coller par couche sur le singe, entrant dans ses articulations et ses mécanismes, jusqu'à le changer en statut de pierre.

– _Incendio_ !

Le sable se mit à rougeoyer, puis à émettre une lueur intense. Les deux filles se firent face, croisant leurs baguettes comme pour commencer un duel, puis pointèrent toutes les deux leur baguette vers ce qui restait du singe, et jetèrent un double _Aguamenti_ informulé. Il y eut une explosion de vapeur. Puis, lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent le sort, Raven ouvrit une fenêtre pas laquelle s'échappa le nuage de vapeur. La statue avait été changée en verre translucide, sombre comme de l'obsidienne, à travers lequel on devinait les pièces métalliques déformée de l'animatronique. La charpente de bois avait été pulvérisée et ses cendres mélangées au sable en fusion.

Un applaudissement lent brisa le silence.

Toutes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. C'était le professeur de combat Sigfus Leifsson, accompagné de quelques élèves plus âgés, les meilleurs du cours d'Art du Combat.

– Belle démonstration de magie, les mioches. Pouvons-nous faire usage des infrastructures communes, maintenant ?

– Toutes nos excuses, s'inclina Eun-Jae, qui traça une série de rune pour que la pièce dispose automatiquement de la statue.

Sigfus s'avança vers ael, et planta son doigt dans le haut de son sternum.

– Quand tu es dans ton plein droit, même face à une figure d'autorité, tu ne t'excuses pas. Compris, gamin ?

– _Gamine_ , corrigea systématiquement Eun-Jae en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, avant de baisser les yeux.

– Excuse-moi. Lève les yeux quand je te parle. Tu vois, là je m'excuse parce que j'ai fait une erreur, gamine. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Nous sommes tous égaux. Personne n'a à s'écraser devant un autre. Si un de ces coincés de professeurs français t'affirme le contraire, tu viens me le dire, que j'aille botter son petit cul à fleurs de lys.

– D'a… d'accord, Monsieur.

– Et m'appelle pas Monsieur, j'suis pas encore assez vieux pour ça.

– Bon, Sigfus, t'arrête de traumatiser la petite ? intervint Charlus Glenn qui l'accompagnait. On a un entraînement à faire !

– Toi ta gueule. Tiens, vu que tu veux la ramener, tu passeras en premier. Yevfroniy, bousille-le !

Le colosse russe fit craquer ses articulations avec un sourire carnassier. Charlus leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il retira ses lunettes qu'il tendit à Eirik Appelbaum, et monta sur la scène.

Yevfroniy s'élança vers lui, courbé, chargeant comme un ours. Charlus attendit. Au dernier moment, il esquiva d'un mouvement fluide, et planta son coude gauche dans le dos du russe qui s'effondra au sol. Sans même se retourner, il lui colla un coup de talon à l'arrière de la cuisse, tirant un grognement de douleur au russe. Celui-ci tourna la tête, croisant le regard d'Eun-Jae qui admirait autant ses tatouages runiques d'une finesse exceptionnelle que sa plastique sublime. Il grogna, et se redressa.

– Faites sortir ces touristes ! cracha-t-il presque à l'intention de Sigfus.

– Vous avez entendu la superstar, les filles, ricana le professeur. Il ne voudrait pas que vous le voyiez prendre une raclée.

Les adolescentes s'exécutèrent. Pendant ce temps, Yevfroniy tentait de revenir au corps-à-corps avec le Norvégien. Il tenta plusieurs feintes, mais Charlus ne bronchait pas. Bouillant de rage, le colosse se fendit avec une rapidité que sa silhouette massive ne laissait pas envisager, et propulsa son poing en un uppercut qui aurait brisé la mâchoire et plusieurs dents de son adversaire s'il avait porté. Mais Charlus se contenta de tourner la tête, mettant son menton hors de portée du poing de son adversaire qui lui frôla la joue. Lorsque le russe commença à être emporté par son propre poids, Charlus attrapa son poignet, ploya un genou, et le propulsa par-dessus son épaule. Il le claqua contre le sol de béton ciré blanc, et le retourna en lui faisant une clef de bras qu'il maintint à deux mains et entre ses genoux. Yevfroniy ne pouvait plus bouger sans se déboîter l'épaule.

– Bien. Qu'est-ce qui m'a déplu dans ce combat ? interrogea Sigfus.

– Le fait que j'ai gagné ? supposa Charlus.

– Très spirituel, crétin. Et lâche ce pauvre Yevfroniy, on a bien compris que t'as maîtrisé la bête.

– Yevfroniy ne s'est pas adapté au style de combat de son adversaire après sa première attaque échouée, expliqua Psamáthe.

– EXACTEMENT ! s'écria Sigfus. En situation de combat réelle, faire deux fois la même erreur vous coûtera à coup sûr la vie. Charlus, ça va, t'es pas trop fatigué de n'avoir rien foutu ?

– Ça va, je gère, sourit le Norvégien.

– Bien. Yevfroniy, dégage.

Le russe se glissa vers le bord de la scène, laissant ses pieds tomber vers le sol, et se releva tant bien que mal, puis rejoignit les autres élèves en boitant. Sigfus appuya son long bâton au mur, et monta sur scène. Aussitôt, l'attitude de Charlus changea. Il se mit dans une position de combat qui aurait pu lui permettre d'arrêter un rhinocéros en course, les poings à demi ouverts. Sigfus avait une position différente, mais tenait ses mains de la même manière.

Bien qu'il fût à deux mètres, il se fendit, et Charlus eut à peine le temps de réagir tandis que son professeur lui envoyait un coup de pied rotatif à hauteur d'épaule. Il l'attrapa à deux mains, prêt à tirer pour le jeter au sol. Mais Sigfus fut plus rapide, et se servit de la prise de son adversaire pour se projeter en l'air à l'horizontale. De sa jambe libre, il lui projeta un violent coup de pied dans la tête qui sonna brutalement Charlus. Celui-ci faillit tomber de la scène en tentant de reprendre appui en arrière, mais, pliant l'autre genou, il projeta son centre d'équilibre en avant, et se servit de l'élan converti pour projeter à pleine vitesse son épaule dans le ventre de son adversaire. Sigfus n'anticipa pas le coup, et ils roulèrent tous deux au sol.

Ils luttèrent quelques instants ainsi, mais Sigfus était nettement plus fort, et une fois qu'il put avoir le dos à plat contre le sol, il s'en servit comme levier : après avoir sonné temporairement son adversaire d'un coup de coude dans le menton, il replia ses deux jambes, et projeta son adversaire en arrière. Charlus roula, et se releva presque instantanément. Il reprit son souffle le temps que Sigfus se relève, puis prit cette fois-ci l'initiative de l'attaque, tentant une double attaque, balayant ses jambes en lui saisissant la gorge de la main gauche. Mais Sigfus attrapa son poignet, et tourna sa cheville en relevant le talon, contre lequel Charlus écrasa le dessus de son pied. Il eut un mouvement de recul de douleur, et Sigfus en profita pour lui attraper l'épaule droite avec l'autre main, et lui asséna un violent coup de tête en bas du front. Il y eut un craquement sinistre. Les yeux de Charlus partirent à la retourne, et il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon.

– Des commentaires ? demanda le professeur.

– Charlus est plus difficile à plaquer au sol qu'un culbuto, T'as beau taper dessus aussi fort que tu peux, il ne reste jamais couché plus d'une seconde.

– Hum, il n'a pas l'air de se relever, là, grinça Yevfroniy entre ses dents serrées de douleur.

Sigfus sauta de la scène, attrapa son sceptre-baguette démesuré, et le pointa vers Charlus :

– _Enervatum_ ! _Placationem_ !

Puis il pointa son sceptre vers Yevfroniy, et répéta le dernier sort. Une lueur ambrée émana du sceptre, tandis que la grimace de douleur du russe s'atténuait. Sur la scène, Charlus reprit conscience.

– T'as le nez cassé, Charlus, fit remarquer Eirik. Tu veux que je te le redresse ?

Charlus jeta un regard en biais à son camarade, puis se tourna vers le professeur.

– Euh, Sigfus, je tiens un peu à mon nez, quand même. Y'a moyen que je fasse un saut à l'infirmerie ?

– Mouais, mais dépêche-toi alors ! Psamáthe, Eirik, en scène, et que ça saute ! Eirik, défense uniquement, cette fois-ci, grand couillon ! Si tu lui recasses le bras, je te casse la gueule !

Au passage, Eirik rendit ses lunettes à Charlus, en lui proposant une dernière fois, en vain, de lui réparer le nez lui-même.

Charlus quitta l'Étage Blanc, et se précipita dans les escaliers. Le sort anti-douleur du prof avait temporairement prévenu le saignement, mais le coup de boule pas parfaitement ajusté lui avait dévié la cloison nasale, et il devait respirer par la bouche.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie. Madame Chevallier était occupée avec un élève qui s'était fait mordre par une mandragore. Il avait la main violacée qui avait doublé de volume. L'autre infirmière, Madame Dorine, rédigeait des rapports dans le cabinet de permanence. Charlus se dirigea donc droit vers le Dr Beauxbatons, qui riait avec une adolescente alitée.

– Docteur ?

– Je suis à vous tous de suite, jeune homme. N'oublie pas de boire ton médicament à seize heures précise, Justine.

– Oui, Docteur ! confirma la patiente.

– À nous deux ! Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le docteur à Charlus, le poussant doucement dans le dos pour laisser un peu de tranquillité à la dénommée Justine, et au besoin, d'intimité à son nouveau patient.

– J'ai le nez cassé, Docteur, nasilla Charlus.

– J'entends ça ! Encore ce maudit cours de combat ?

– Le _professeur_ du cours de combat, précisa Charlus.

Eugène Beauxbatons plissa les paupières et la bouche en inspirant, avant de pousser un long soupir.

– Quelle méthode d'enseignement saugrenue. Enfin. Assieds-toi ici. Lève bien la tête… _Episkey_!

Le nez de Charlus se redressa tout seul. Il ressentit une sensation de chaleur suivie d'un intense froid qui lui engourdit tout le visage. Le docteur ouvrit sa veste, où étaient rangées des tas de petites fioles. Une véritable pharmacie !

– Tiens, bois-ça, ordonna-t-il en donnant une fiole opaque à Charlus. Je te préviens, c'est très mauvais. Mais c'est très efficace.

– De la poussos ? devina Charlus. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

– Est-ce que tu es prêt à prendre le risque que ton nez se ressoude de travers ? _Episkey_ l'a redressé et a rattaché le cartilage à l'os, mais c'est encore très mou, et le cartilage pourrait bien durcir de travers cette nuit si tu dors sur le côté.

Sans sourciller, Charlus avala le contenu (immonde !) de la fiole d'un trait.

– Parfait ! le félicita le médecin. Maintenant, tu laisses ce nez tranquille au moins deux heures, et tout ira bien. Oh, je vois que tu as des lunettes. Si possible, il faudrait éviter de les mettre pendant ce délai.

Charlus regarda les lunettes à monture épaisse qu'il tenait dans la main. Elles étaient totalement inutiles, et les verres n'avait même pas de correction : il ne les portait que pour se donner un air sérieux, mais n'osait pas l'avouer.

– Je n'en ai besoin que pour lire, mentit-il. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, avant de remonter avec Sigfus.

– Sage décision. Le froid est une bonne médecine !

Charlus ricana intérieurement. _Le froid_. Comme tous les ans, du 1er décembre au 6 janvier, le domaine de Beauxbâtons avait été recouvert de neige artificielle, et la température était maintenue autour de 0°C pour qu'elle ne fonde pas. À la Hekseri Akademiet où il étudiait, au cœur des plaines sauvages au cœur de la Norvège, 0°C était presque une température estivale.

Charlus sortit de l'infirmerie en courant, sous le regard mélancolique de Justine. Elle-même n'avait pas couru depuis un sacré bail.

– Il est joli garçon, commenta Mme Chevallier.

– Il s'en va à la fin de l'année, répliqua Justine.

– Et alors ? insista l'infirmière. Nous ne sommes même pas à la moitié de celle-ci.

– À quoi bon ? répliqua Justine, qui essayait d'attraper sa petite bouteille de médicament, sa main battant vainement l'air à côté alors qu'elle la fixait du regard.

Discrètement, l'infirmière poussa la bouteille sous la main de l'adolescente.

– Ça s'aggrave, on dirait, constata l'adolescente d'un ton neutre. Quelle était la formulation exacte du neuromédicomage de Notre-Dame des Orages ?

– La forme juvénile de la chorée de Huntington évolue de manière nettement plus rapide que la forme tardive, énonça l'infirmière, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. Surtout en ce qui concerne la dégénération cognitive.

– Quelle jour sommes-nous ? s'enquit Justine.

– Le 22 décembre. Le réveillon de Noël est dans deux jours.

– Quelle année ? Je plaisante ! se reprit Justine en voyant les sourcils de l'infirmière se froncer.

– Humph.

– Le docteur a dit que grâce à ce médicament, je pourrais assister au banquet.

– Il te faudra prendre un tonique, et ne jamais rester seule, mais ça se fera, oui, confirma l'infirmière. Le médicament est très efficace. C'est un stabilisant cellulaire, une innovation des laboratoires Zeitmann destinée à combattre les maladies mutagènes dangereuses pour l'adulte, comme la dragoncelle. Nous y ajoutons quelques gouttes de quintessence pour optimiser son effet sur toi.

– Ça ne me guérira jamais, comprit Justine.

– Non, mais ça ralentit suffisamment la dégénérescence de ton organisme pour de laisser de belles années devant toi si dans le pire des cas nous ne trouvons jamais de remède. Mais je te promets que nous y parviendrons.

– Personne n'a réussi jusque-là, observa l'adolescente.

– Tu es à ma connaissance la première sorcière diagnostiquée d'un Huntington précoce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La médicomagie va faire un grand bon en avant en ton nom.

– Au pire, je leur servirai de cobaye, une fois mon cerveau HS.

L'infirmière passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds coupés en un carré plongeant de Justine. Sur sa peau d'un blanc maladif, ils paraissaient presque ambrés.

– Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, la morigéna-t-elle doucement.

– Oh allez, Jeanine, arrête un peu ! s'énerva Justine, repoussant sa main. Il me reste quoi à vivre ? Cinq ans ? Dix si le traitement fonctionne ? Belle perspective d'avenir, c'est sûr !

L'air pincé, l'infirmière se redressa. De sa blouse-pharmacie, elle sortit deux gants en vinyle et un petit flacon contenant un liquide azuré qui luisait doucement. Elle mit les gants, ouvrit le flacon et la bouteille de médicament de Justine, et y versa quelques gouttes. Puis, le flacon rebouché, elle retira ses gants.

– C'est ce que je pense ?

– De la quintessence pure, confirma l'infirmière. Directement puisée de la fontaine Flamel.

– J'en étais sûre ! Nicolas Flamel a vraiment caché la pierre philosophale dans la fontaine !

– Chuuut ! Pas si fort ! Oui, elle est là. Il n'a jamais révélé la recette de l'Élixir de longue vie, mais a expliqué au Dr Beauxbatons les autres propriétés et applications de la quintessence. Mais il en est une sur laquelle il a particulièrement insisté : elle ne doit _jamais_ entrer en contact avec la peau humaine. D'où l'interdiction de s'approcher de la fontaine. Une alarme se déclenche si le périmètre est violé, de plus en plus stridente au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche, à tel point qu'on finit par s'évanouir de douleur avant d'atteindre l'eau.

– Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de cacher la pierre ailleurs, du coup ? fit remarquer Justine. Je ne sais pas, dans la forêt, par exemple. La zone est protégée entre Beauxbâtons et les montagnes, et accessible à personne.

– Justement. Comment ferions-nous, sans la quintessence ? Et puis, quoi de mieux pour la surveiller que de la laisser tous les yeux de centaines d'élèves et de professeurs toute l'année ? Oh, 16h ! Allez, cul-sec !

Justine s'exécuta, et avala son médicament. Elle grimaça.

– Ça brûle la gorge plus que d'habitude !

– C'est normal, il y a double dose de quintessence. Le docteur en avait déjà mis.

– Pourquoi t'en as remis alors ?

– Pour que tu sois en pleine forme après-demain ! Au pire, si doubler la dose n'a aucun effet, ou l'effet inverse, nous n'aurons essayé que pendant trois jours. Allez, maintenant, il faut dormir, jeune fille !

– Je pourrais avoir ma baguette, s'il te plaît ?

– Après la sieste !

Justine marmonna une invective, avant de se retourner pour s'endormir. Son corps fut secoué d'un spasme brutal. Jeanine Chevallier fut aussitôt sur le qui-vive, anticipant une crise d'épilepsie. Mais Justine marmonna "ça va", et l'infirmière se détendit. Elle quitta l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers l'Administration. Elle la traversa, saluant les quelques professeurs présents au passage, et frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice.

– Entrez ! … Ah, bonjour, Madame Chevallier.

– Madame Maxime. Jeune fille.

– Bonjour, Madame, la salua Angela Magnus.

– C'était important ? s'enquit la directrice.

– Ça concerne Justine Levallier, Madame, expliqua l'infirmière.

– Ah. Un instant, je vous prie. Angela Magnus, j'espère avoir été parfaitement claire. Si ce genre d'incident se reproduit, ce n'est pas seulement vous qui serez exclue. Ce sera également le cas de tous les enfants hybrides que notre académie accueille, et les générations à venir. Ça mettra tout le projet d'intégration en péril. En fait, je pourrais moi-même risquer ma place.

– Ça ne se reproduira plus, Madame Maxime, assura Angela. C'était une plaisanterie mal avisée, je n'avais pas envisagé les conséquences terribles que ces mots auraient pu avoir.

– Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Et dès que vous croiserez votre camarade, …

– Je m'excuserai, confirma Angela.

– Très bien.

Puis, se tournant vers l'infirmière, tandis qu'Angela sortait :

– Dites-moi tout, Madame, l'invita la directrice.

– Ça s'aggrave. Aujourd'hui, Justine n'est pas parvenue…

Angela n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Elle referma la grande porte azurée derrière elle, et quitta l'administration au pas de course. Sans ralentir, elle sortit sa baguette, la pausa dans sa paume tenue ouverte, et ordonna :

– Pointe à Mathis !

La baguette pivota, indiquant la direction du banc face au pont des Aloysia, où les Augures aimaient se prélasser quand il faisait chaud. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, selon leurs critères.

Sur le banc, emmitouflée dans une doudoune moldue et une longue écharpe de laine enchantée (probablement achetée au marché du Bat'Show, dans les stocks de feu Jorge Soriano que Karl Saüser écoulait pour financer leurs farces), Danielle Bourgeois toisait dans un calme agacé Mathis Devaux qui s'agitait devant elle, debout, lui mimant quelque chose avec forces gesticulations. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée d'ouïe vampirique, soit nettement plus loin qu'un humain, Angela put entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle ne ralentit guère pour autant.

– Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de trouver la clef dans son esprit. Elle y est forcément. Je suis persuadé que ce lien avec Hermione Granger n'est que physique. "écho"… c'est son portrait craché, un reflet dans le miroir ! C'est symbolique, voilà tout.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Danielle. Si nous réveillons quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ?

– Rhoooh, t'as qu'à la prévenir, si tu y tiens ! s'exaspéra Mathis. Mais on n'entre pas dans les détails, ce n'est pas la peine de l'impliquer. Elle ne nous est pas utile.

– Utile ? s'offusqua Danielle. On parle d'un être vivant, là, pas d'un outil à ton service !

– Joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Elle a beau vivre à l'autre bout de la terre, si on ne stoppe pas les Ducs à l'épicentre, ils finiront par détruire le Monde !

– Ce que t'es dramatique. Tu devrais faire du théâtre avec mon cousin Jamie.

– Il en fait ? demanda Mathis, s'interrompant soudain dans sa gesticulation.

– Non. Mais il devrait.

– Enfin bref, change pas de sujet !

– J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait ? s'immisça Angela.

– Ouais ! Non. Euh… Salut Angie ! Alors ?

– Avertissement, et trois quarts d'heure d'histoire des droits des hybrides. Finalement, j'aurais dû le mordre sans prévenir, ça aurait été difficilement plus chiant, et il aurait flippé de se changer en vampire, cet abruti de raciste. Bon alors, les nouvelles ?

– Cynder a trouvé qui est l'écho. Eurydice Wilkins est le portrait craché d'une certaine Hermione Granger, qui a combattu Voldemort aux côtés de Harry Potter.

– Voldemort, le mec sans nez dont Éliza nous avait parlé, qu'ils étudient en Histoire de la Magie en 6ème Année ?

Danielle secoua la tête de dépit.

– "Le mec sans nez". Sérieux. C'est comme ça que tu résumes un des pires mages noirs de notre histoire moderne, responsable de centaines voire de milliers de morts ? Instigateur de deux guerres civiles ?

– Vaincu par trois adolescents non diplômés ? fit remarquer Mathis. Ça remet en perspective ce que nous essayons de faire face aux Ducs Infernaux, non ?

– Pfff, soupira Danielle. T'as gagné, on y va.

Elle se leva du banc, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le pavillon bleu.

– *hum hum*, se manifesta Mathis. Je vous rappelle que contrairement à vous, je ne peux pas y rentrer, aussi absurde soit cette règle.

– Je vais la chercher, répondit Danielle. Stresse pas tant, l'Augure, ce n'est pas toi qui va passer au scanner. D'ailleurs, je te préviens, si elle refuse, elle non plus n'y passera pas.

– Ouais, ouais, allez dépêche-toi, fait pas chaud ici !

Joignant l'action à la complainte, Mathis vira un groupe de 2ème L qui discutaient autour du brasero à châtaignes installé devant leur pavillon. Grognant et pestant, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, là où le 4ème A ne pourrait les suivre.

– T'abuses, quand même, le tança Angela. Ils sont sympas, ces petits jeunes. Et puis c'est sur moi qu'ils vont se venger, s'ils sont rancuniers.

– T'as peur ?

– Pour eux, ouais. Châtaignes ?

Angela sortit un petit sachet en papier contenant des chataîgnes crues. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle les versa dans la coupelle intégrée du brasero, et se mit à les remuer avec sa baguette.

Danielle et Eurydice ne tardèrent pas à sortir du bâtiment.

– Bonsoir Mathis, sourit l'australienne.

– Bonsoir, Eurydice. Danielle t'as expliqué pourquoi nous te sollicitions ?

– Elle m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de quelque chose dans ma tête, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

– Un souvenir, précisa Mathis. J'ai reçu une prophétie, et il y a un vers que nous avons interprété comme disant que la clef est dans tes souvenirs.

– Pourquoi les miens ?

– Tu es… ( _Mathis croisa le regard noir de Danielle_ ) Ça serait trop long à expliquer. Mais nous pensons… je pense qu'il s'agit tout simplement de quelque chose que tu aurais pu voir ou entendre, et que tu aurais gardé dans ton inconscient. Un simple coup d'œil suffira, tu ne risques rien.

– En fait, intervint Danielle, il y a un fort risque pour que le souvenir en question, et peut-être certains que j'effleurerai, remontent à la surface. Ça pourrait être un souvenir triste ou douloureux, et…

– J'ai eu une vie très heureuse, jusque-là, assura Eurydice. Allons-y, si ça peut vous aider. On procède comment ?

– Je vais fouiller dans ton esprit, en cherchant des idées, des mots, des images en rapport avec ce que pourrait être ladite clef. J'essaierai de ne pas regarder tes souvenirs privés, et je te promets que quoi que je puisse voir ou entendre qui n'a pas de rapport avec la clef, je le tairai.

– Je te fais confiance, Dani, assura l'australienne.

Danielle sortit sa baguette, et la pointa vers la tête d'Eurydice, posant son autre main sur ses cheveux. La baguette était totalement inutile pour utiliser son talent PSI, mais il fallait sauver les apparences.

– _Memoribus_ ! prononça Danielle, improvisant une formule.

Puis elle projeta sa conscience dans celle de sa camarade à l'aide de son don, et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement dans sa mémoire. Sa balise : le nom d'Hermione Granger.

Au début, elle ne trouva rien, dans les souvenirs d'Eurydice (qui, elle n'avait pas menti, avait eu une enfance plus qu'enviable). Alors Dani entra dans la partie du subconscient, cherchant les échos résiduels que le corps enregistrait quand les sens étaient focalisés sur autre chose. Et elle trouva. Elle en trouva même beaucoup trop.

Tout au long de son enfance, les parents de la petite Eurydice l'avaient erronément appelée "Hermione" à des centaines de reprises. Cela l'avait toujours intriguée, parce qu'ils n'en connaissaient aucune. Tirer sur cette connexion en fit remonter une nouvelle à la portée de Danielle : les Wilkins étaient nés et avait vécu toute leur vie en Australie, leur livret de famille en attestait. Pourtant, il leur arrivait d'évoquer un certain cabinet de dentiste situé à Londres, avant de s'interrompre en se demandant de quoi ils parlaient.

Dani fit alors une erreur fatale : elle eut une idée. Alors, comme elle se trouvait encore dans l'esprit d'Eurydice, elle y implanta involontairement cette idée. La violence de la réaction mentale de l'australienne fut si violente que Danielle fut éjectée de sa conscience, et chancela physiquement en arrière.

– D'où sortent tous ces souvenirs ? Qui est Hermione ? Pourquoi mes parents m'appelaient comme ça ? Et comment ça, mes parents ont tous les signes de quelqu'un à qui on a modifié la mémoire ?! Comment je peux savoir ça, moi !?

– Danielle ? demanda Mathis.

– Hé, c'est pas de ma faute, je ne savais pas où je mettais les pieds ! J'ai juste pensé que… j'ai juste pensé, et ma pensée s'est inscrite dans sa tête.

– C'est malin, heureusement que ça devait être discret et sans traumatisme !

– Qui est Hermione ? insista Eurydice.

Mathis sortit alors la coupure de journal de sa poche, et lui tendit. Eurydice la déplia, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la photo de l'article de 1994.

– Mais… qui…

– Eurydice, je te présente Hermione Granger. Si ma théorie est exacte… soit c'est ta sœur, et tes parents l'ont oubliée, soit c'est ta mère biologique.

– La perte de mémoire de ses parents semble corroborer la première théorie, intervint soudainement Angela. Ils la confondaient, visiblement.

– C'est comme ça que vous avez trouvé que c'était moi ? Que vous me cherchiez moi ? demanda Eurydice, suspicieuse.

– Oui, c'est grâce à cet article.

– Pourquoi !? Que cherchiez-vous ? Que dis cette soit-disant prophétie ?

À présent, Eurydice était presque hystérique, ses yeux trempés de larmes.

– Mathis ! le prévint Dani.

– Que la clef est dans le passé de celle qui n'est qu'un écho, énonça Mathis, faisant ﬁ de l'avertissement de sa camarade. Visiblement, nous nous sommes trompés. L'écho, c'est toi. Tu es la pantomime de ta sœur ainée qu'on aura fait oublier à tes parents. Un écho de leur fille. Je suis désolé. Tout ceci était inutile.

– Alors… alors ma vie entière est un mensonge ? sanglota Eurydice.

– Un mensonge, non. Mais un écho. Même ton prénom, à vrai dire : Hermione et Eurydice étaient deux reines grecques de l'Antiquité.

– Mais Mathis ça suffit ! gronda Danielle. Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?!

– Moi ? MOI ?! C'est toi qui es rentrée dans sa tête et qui n'a pas su faire ton boulot correctement ! Ça devait être rapide, un aller-retour et on savait si la clef était en Eurydice, ou si Eurydice était l'indice menant à sa sœur. Mais il a fallu que tu fasses n'importe quoi, que tu y mettes des sentiments !

Danielle, elle aussi en larmes à présent, lui asséna une gifle qui résonna dans tout le jardin, le son porté par la rivière. Mathis, interdit, ne réagit pas quand Dani fit rentrer la pauvre Eurydice éplorée dans le pavillon. Avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna, et lui jeta un regard assassin, les joues baignées de larmes.

– Tu m'as fait faire quelque chose d'horrible qui me hantera toute ma vie, et tu m'a menti sur les conséquences que tu connaissais déjà. Je vais te le faire payer au centuple, Mathis Devaux. Tiens-le pour acquis.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Angela haussa un sourcil.

– T'as bien merdé, sur le coup-là, petit oiseau. Même _moi_ , je trouve que tu es allé trop loin.

– Oh, la barbe ! s'agaça Mathis. Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !?

– Celle de Merlin ? sourit Angela.

– Celle de Lucian, répliqua Mathis, faisant référence aux trois touffes blondes indisciplinées qui se battaient en duel sur le menton de l'adolescent.

– Tu devrais mettre de la neige sur ta joue, avant que ta pommette n'enfle.

– Ouaif. _Accio_ boule de neige. Tu crois que je devrais prendre sa menace au sérieux ?

– Tu as entendu parler de la Caste Noire ?

– Euh… l'armée de Dark Vador ?

– Qui ?

– Laisse tomber.

– La Caste Noire est un rassemblement de familles sorcières Afro-Américaines originaires du sud des États-Unis, principalement de Lousiane, dont la famille… les familles de Danielle font partie, expliqua Angela. Leur adversaire politique, et ennemi historique, l'Alliance Mayflower, pourrait être résumé comme ça : des hommes blancs pleins aux as qui se croient tout permis.

– Je ne suis pas plein aux as ! protesta Mathis.

– Au moins, tu as compris l'allégorie.

– Je suis… le Mayflower de sa Caste, résuma-t-il.

– Hum, un substitut convainquant, à son échelle. _Alivorte_ , tu vas morfler.

– Que ferais-je sans toi ?

– La même chose, en moins drôle.

– Drôle pour toi !

– Hé ! ça compte quand même.

Mathis leva les yeux au ciel, et continuant de presser la neige sur sa joue, abandonna Angela à son brasero de chataîgnes. De toute façon, il n'y en avait pas assez pour deux. Il préféra aller s'échouer sur son lit, où il finit par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par Erwin qui râlait.

– Qui a mis de l'eau partout sur mon lit ?!

Mathis avait encore la joue et l'oreiller trempés. Il s'était endormi avec la neige sur le visage. Il attrapa sa baguette, et chuchota un sort de séchage.

– Qu'as-tu dit ?

– Je disais, bonjour, quel réveil agréable ! mentit Mathis.

– C'est toi qui as mouillé mon lit ?

– Tu es assez grand pour le mouiller tout seul.

– Je t'emm… *hum*. Je suis trop fatigué pour me fâcher.

Erwin jeta un sort de séchage sur son lit à son tour, avant de s'y jeter avec élégance.

– Longue journée ?

– Toi aussi ?

– Je me suis fait une nouvelle ennemie, résuma Mathis. Toi ?

– Je me suis disputé avec Tante Sérène.

– Sérène était sur le domaine et tu ne nous as rien dit ?! s'offusqua Mathis.

– T'as un faible pour ma tante ? le taquina Erwin.

– Les cours de Zoomagico ne sont plus du tout pareils sans elle, se justifia Mathis.

– Le professeur Matveev est très intéressant ! le défendit Erwin.

– Le professeur Matveev est un _professeur_ , répliqua Mathis. Un académicien. Sérène est une chasseuse badass qui s'est déjà battue à main nues avec un griffon.

– Et elle y a perdu un œil, rappela son neveu.

– Brèfle. Objet de la dispute ?

– L'héritage. Évidemment.

– Évidemment.

– Père veut que j'aille étudier à Mighty Adler. Mère est d'accord. Moi, on s'en moque.

– Je croyais qu'ils refusaient que toi et Karol soyiez séparés ?

– Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Alberich Rosengart, le directeur de Mighty Adler, a été assassiné.

– Ah.

– Hum. Et son remplaçant s'est empressé d'annoncer l'ouverture de l'école aux Sang-Purs Cracmols. Il appelle ça la "préservation du patrimoine génétique". Comme tu le sais, l'enfant d'un cracmol Sang-Pur et d'un sorcier Sang-Pur sera un forcément un sorcier Sang-Pur, et ça, Rosengart avait toujours refusé de le reconnaître.

– Rosengart ? Ce n'était pas un opposant politique…

– … des Niafasen, termina Erwin. Si, justement. Mais je t'assure que je n'en sais pas plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la nouvelle politique ouvre les portes de Mighty Adler à Karol, et mon grand-père a fait pression sur nos parents pour qu'ils changent d'avis en conséquence.

– Que vas-tu faire ?

– Annoncer mes fiançailles avec Amara Quidma, ce qui les obligera à me laisser étudier en France, et par conséquent Karol aussi. C'est à ce sujet que je me disputais avec Sérène.

– Parce que tu coupes l'herbe sous le pied de tes parents ?

– Parce que c'est Alois qui doit hériter du patrimoine français des Castle, pas moi. Moi, j'hérite du patrimoine allemand des Niafasen. Le patrimoine allemand des Castle est partagé très inéquitablement entre Victor-Bruder, qui hérite de presque tout, et Hieronymos qui héritera du château de ses parents et d'un cinquième de la fortune, moins la dot de Kirsten et la part d'Andreas. Le patrimoine Castle anglais reviendra probablement à Reginald, Aenor étant promise à quelque mariage politique avec un bourgeois fortuné. Kirsten s'en tire un peu mieux, elle aura l'honneur d'implanter les intérêts Castle en Italie. Alessandro Stepolian est un type bien.

– Et Lothar ? demanda Mathis qui avait retenu le prénom du frère turbulent d'Andreas.

– Garde d'Honneur du Ministre. Il n'héritera de rien, et n'aura pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants.

– Le Ministre de la Magie allemand, Ernst Niafasen, se souvint Mathis. Ton grand-oncle.

– Et le grand-père de Hieronymos, Kirsten, Lothar et Andreas, confirma Erwin.

– Z'êtes beaucoup.

– Certes.

– Donc c'est quoi la suite ?

– J'invite officiellement tous les Augures à mes fiançailles avec Amara, qui auront lieu lors du bal de Nouvel-An donné au _Brennende Gletscher Gutshof_.

– Oh chic, on va tous au Brengletsh ! s'exclama Mathis.

– Brengletsh ?

– C'est le diminutif qu'avait employé Nil quand nous l'avions survolé avec le carrosse, en allant à Mighty Adler pour la Grande Finale.

– Ah. Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu penses avoir réussi, aux épreuves théoriques des Concours de Connaissance ?

– Je t'avoue que j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Je ne me suis inscrit qu'aux épreuves de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose.

– C'était quoi les sujets, déjà ?

– En Sortilèges, c'était un truc sur les différents types d'amplification de sorts. Tu sais, _Maxima_ , _Totalus_ , _Totalum_ , etc…

– Ah ouais, c'était super facile, ça. Métamorphose, je n'ai pas pris, par contre.

– Un truc de métamorphose humaine partielle. J'ai parlé de Duncan, l'examinateur va faire la grimace. Bateau aussi, se sont pas foulés sur les écrits. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de finalistes dans certaines écoles l'an dernier. Et là, nous, nous avons les Rosa de notre côté. Ils doivent baisser les critères de sélection.

– Ils peuvent participer ? Les Rosa ?

– Ouais, c'est Iago qui me l'a dit, confirma Mathis. Ceux comme lui qui viennent d'une école participante sont candidats pour leur école, et ceux qui viennent d'autres écoles participent en tant que candidats de Beauxbâtons.

– Ah.

Ils se turent tous les deux. C'est Erwin qui brisa le silence quelques instants plus tard :

– Oh, et une fois au château de mes parents, _s'il te plaît_ , évite toute allusion à la mort pas du tout accidentelle de Rosengart…

– Genre au fait que je pense que c'est ton grand-oncle le Ministre qui l'a fait assassiner ?

– Précisément ce genre-là.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Désolé pour ceux qui aiment lire en plusieurs fois (ce crime), pas de coupure ! La feuille ne fait pas de pause, quand le vent souffle !  
Prochain chapitre pas en avance, mais normalement pas en retard non plus.


	10. Der Brennende Gletscher Gutshof

Bonsoooooir ! Je fais vite parce que je suis chronométré et que je veux vraiment poster maintenant. C'est très important.

.

Dans le chapitre précédent, on rencontrait Eun-Jae l'expert·e en rune coréennes, on regardait ce cher Charlus de MDS se prendre une raclée par Sigfus le Magnifique, et Justine la battante (face à une maladie mortelle de même les sorciers ne peuvent pas vaincre) s'incrustait dans la narration. Puis… Mathis se mettait à dos Danielle pour avoir traumatisé Eurydice. Eurydice Wilkins qui est… la petite sœur de Hermione Granger. Et pour ceux qui ont demandé : il est confirmé dans le Parfum des Arums que celle-ci n'a jamais réussi à rendre leurs souvenirs à ses parents (j'ai une théorie simple à ce sujet : elle ne maîtrisait pas assez bien le sort pour ne pas effacer les souvenirs d'origine en les remplaçant, mais c'était urgent). En tout cas, vous verrez quand je mettrai son faceclaim sur le wiki, j'ai trouvé un véritable sosie adolescente d'Emma Watson, ça pourrait vraiment être sa sœur IRL.

.

Réponse _rapide_ aux reviews :

Merci **Dreamer** , **Andouille** , **Icequeen** et **MissHiwatari** pour vos reviews !

Concernant Eurydice, oui c'était inutile, mais Mathis a tout de même compris que la clef se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'écho, à la "source" : Hermione.

Concernant Justine, oui on la reverra, elle s'est allègrement incrustée dans le scénario.

.

Bon j'espère ne pas avoir loupé de coquille, je ne relis pas une troisième fois ! Au programme : les fiançailles d'Erwin, et le début de la fin. C'est un des trois chapitres les plus importants de la saga entière, alors soyez attentifs. Enjoooooooy !

.

* * *

.

 **10)** ** _Der Brennende Gletscher Gutshof_**

Mathis adorait les portoloins. La sensation de vertige était plus intense que n'importe quel saut.

– Bleuargh, je vais gerber ! gémit Nil.

– Chochotte, se moqua Émi.

– Mathis, tu me marches sur les pieds ! grogna Camille.

– C'est tes pieds qui ont atterri sous les miens !

– Mais dégage, t'es lourd !

– Je suis tout petit !

– Comme un boulet.

– Ta gueule, Nil !

– Mais vous allez sortir, oui ?! s'agaça Erwin.

Camille poussa Mathis contre Nil, et ouvrit la porte de l'enclos où ils avaient atterri. En effet, les aires de transplanage et de portoloins du domaine français des Castle étaient entourées de hautes barrières de bois peintes en vert, pour rendre l'arrivée des invitées la plus discrète possible. Le domaine sorcier dominait toute la vallée, principalement peuplée de moldus qui pensaient que le château appartenait à quelque milliardaire solitaire excentrique.

Ils ne pouvaient guère être plus proches de la vérité, puisqu'il était habité par _deux_ milliardaires excentriques : Athanasius Niafasen, neveu du Ministre de la Magie allemand et principale héritier de la Maison Niafasen (famille anoblie pour son immense fortune acquise sur le dos de Grindelwald, ce qui leur valait le surnom peu agréable de _Reichsratten_ , les rats de l'Empire), et Kallistia Castle, troisième dans l'ordre d'héritage de l'immense dynastie européenne Castle après son cousin Jörg et le fils de celui-ci, Victor-Bruder, et surtout unique héritière de la branche française de la grande Maison.

D'ailleurs, ils ne vivaient pas seuls. Ils avaient deux elfes de maison en permanence à leurs côtés, Casper et Orwell. La cousine d'Athanasius et fille du Ministre de la Magie allemand, Julia Niafasen (d'ailleurs elle-même mariée à un cousin Castle), travaillait pour lui comme administratrice de sa fortune et de celle de sa femme, et passait beaucoup de nuits au domaine. Enfin, Sérène, la sœur de Kallistia chasseuse d'élite et professeure à Beauxbâtons à ses heures perdues y avait sa chambre, où elle dormait régulièrement.

Et puis bien sûr, il y avait leurs trois enfants, qui rentraient encore pendant les vacances scolaires : L'aîné, Erwin, était le prince héritier de la Maison Niafasen, promit à un grand avenir. La seconde, Karol, était non seulement la seule fille de la fratrie, mais aussi la seule cracmole des familles Castle et Niafasen, et bien que ce fût considéré comme une honte par les vieilles générations et qu'elle fût rejetée par les doyens des deux familles, ses parents et la plupart de ses cousins s'en moquait bien. Elle ferait un mariage d'argent, c'est sûr, d'amour, peut-être, mais ses propres pouvoirs importaient peu. Seul le nom des Niafasen et celui des Castle joueraient en sa faveur. Et puis il y avait le dernier, Alois, héritier désigné de la jeune branche française des Castle.

Enfin, sauf si le plan improvisé d'Erwin aboutissait.

Les Augures, à l'exception d'Angela qui fêtait la nouvelle année chez ses grands-parents en Lituanie, pénétrèrent dans la cour principale du château dont la disposition n'était pas sans rappeler une version plus modeste du palais de Versailles. S'il n'y avait eu ces deux immenses beffrois, qui s'élevaient de quatre étages au-dessus du château qui en comptait déjà trois (rez-de-chaussée compris), et une cave voûtée en sous-sol. Au sommet de la tour la plus au Nord se trouvait le bureau d'Athanasius Niafasen. La tour Sud abritait les chambres des trois enfants : Erwin au sommet, Karol juste en dessous, et Alois à la suite. Le dernier étage de la tour abritait une chambre d'ami, de même que tout le deuxième étage de cette aile du château. C'était très grand et très vide. Sauf ce soir.

– Si les Rosa avaient vu ça, ils auraient été autrement plus impressionnés que par les sculptures de glace du Grand Réf ! s'extasia Émi en regardant le sapin décoré de quinze mètres de haut qui trônait dans la cour principale, sur lequel tombait une neige bien naturelle.

– Pure fainéantise, ricana Karol. Mère aura juste oublié d'ordonner aux elfes de disposer du sapin de Noël. Ceci dit, je te concède qu'ils ont fait du bel ouvrage. Je les féliciterai.

– C'est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ! s'émerveilla Nil.

– C'est les jeux de lumière, assura Erwin. Je vous en prie, entrez !

– Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? comprit Mathis.

– Je dois accueillir Amara et sa famille comme il se doit.

– Suivez-moi, les invita alors Karol.

Ils pénètrent dans l'immense hall de marbre. Tout, à l'exception des rampes d'escalier dorées, était fait de marbre, du sol au plafond. Sous le double escalier, similaire à celui de Beauxbâtons, mais tout en courbes et en élégance, s'ouvrait une grande porte de chêne rouge massif. Derrière cette porte se trouvait l'immense salle de réception qui faisait presque la taille du Grand Réfectoire de l'Académie. La plupart des gens qui discutaient encore dans l'entrée étaient des aristocrates adultes, qui étaient inconnus à Mathis. Il reconnut cependant quelques têtes adolescentes : celles des cousins Niafasen-Castle (dont Andreas en grande discussion avec un vieillard si courbé qu'il était plus petit que le petit blond, et une adolescente brune), Octavius Ballessaim, Günter Zeitmann et ses grands-parents, et la déléguée des 5èmeA (et rivale de Lorna) Iriane Delacour. Parmi les adultes, il ne reconnut qu'Arthur Hastier, accompagné d'une jeune femme tenant un petit bébé qui devait être son épouse et de ses deux parents, la prof allemande de Métamorphose Skye Ingram accompagnée d'une adolescente qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et d'un roux immense et squelettique que Mathis n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, à l'occasion de la Grande Finale des Concours de Connaissances : _Maître_ Geert Huyghens Backer, professeur de Magie Combattive à la NS2H.

Camille se dirigea immédiatement vers sa famille, embrassant en priorité sa belle-sœur et le bébé. Nilüfer, Émeraude et Karol allèrent saluer la mère de cette dernière. Mathis fit mine de les suivre, quand il fut interpelé par une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Tournant la tête, il croisa enfin le regard de Skye Ingram qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

– Bonsoir, Madame !

– Tu peux m'appeler Skye, ici. Malwen m'a tout dit, et je suis assez admiratif.

– Et moi je devais jurer sur ma vie que je tiendrais ma langue…

Skye haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Malwen est un crétin prétentieux, mais il n'est pas irresponsable. C'est un faux serment inviolable, que tu as prêté. Il n'aurait pas joué avec la vie d'un élève ainsi.

– Mais ?!

– Hum. Je te laisse régler ça avec lui. En attendant, je voudrais te présenter Marie-Alice.

L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, et chuchota à l'oreille de la prof avec force.

– Oui, en effet. Tu dois l'appeler Helga, tant que nous sommes ici. Helga, ma chère _cousine_ , je te présente Mathis. Helga étudie à la NS2H cette année, Mighty Adler ne lui ayant pas convenu.

Mathis comprit qui se tenait devant lui :

– Tu… t'es la fille de Scipion ?!

Au regard qu'elle jeta à Mathis à cet instant, il comprit qu'elle lui aurait déjà planté sa baguette dans les côtes si elle n'eût pas été pas une cracmole.

– Tout va bien, la rassura Skye. J'ai jeté une bulle de silence autour de nous… et Mathis travaille pour Mauvais Augure.

– Mauvais Augure, celui qui a sauvé mon cousin Gabriel ? se souvint Marie-Alice.

– En effet, confirma Mathis.

– Oh. Merci beaucoup alors.

– Mes condoléances pour ton père. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, mais c'était un homme très gentil.

– Merci.

– _Helga_ s'ennuyait dans sa nouvelle école, alors quand j'ai appris que cette fête était organisée, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa. Les Castle sont des gens de confiance, et bien trop égocentriques pour participer à une autre cause que la leur. On ne risque pas de croiser un Duc ici.

Mathis ricana.

– Je ne peux qu'approuver ce point. Erwin est parfois d'un snob…

– Et toi ? s'enquit Marie-Alice. Tu es venu avec qui ?

– Eh bien justement, avec le futur marié en personne ! Mais j'y pense… Amara est ta cousine, c'est ça ?

– Personne ne le sait ! s'affola Marie-Alice.

– T'inquiète pas, je sais garder un secret ! J'ai même déjà prêté un Serment Inviolable pour ça ! Enfin, je croyais, en tout cas…

– Il faut que je lève la bulle de silence, sinon nous allons attirer l'attention sur nous, signala Skye.

– Je vais y aller, alors. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Helga ! Bonne soirée, Miss… Skye !

Mathis s'éloigna, rejoignant ses amis. Erwin choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée au bras de sa fiancée.

Les longs cheveux blonds d'Amara étaient rassemblés en un demi-chignon tressé, sur lequel reposait un diadème en argent dont la cornaline sertie faisait ressortir ses grands yeux rouge-orange. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de cocktail argentée, à la coupe courte plutôt simple mais élégante. La robe était toute moirée, probablement en pure soie, et la taille était cintrée par un lais de tissus noué sur le côté en une rose épanouie. À ses pieds, des escarpins de la même nuance la faisait paraître plus grande qu'Erwin, qui pourtant était élancé.

Chez lui, la seule touche de couleur égayant le noir austère de sa robe de bal à coupe cintrée était une broche sertie d'une énorme émeraude assortie à ses yeux de malachite. Par transparence se devinait sous l'émeraude le blason des Niafasen, le gantelet au fermail d'argent, qui symbolisait l'emprise de la guerre sur les familles Nobles qui avait permis aux Niafasen de faire fortune sur leur dos et d'être anoblis grâce à une vieille loi sur le patrimoine.

Un pied-de-nez permanent qu'Athanasius Niafasen avait pourtant eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas imposer à ses visiteurs dans la décoration du Domaine du Glacier Ardent. Celui-ci avait été offert aux Castle en guise de dot à Adélaïde Delacour, épouse de Mauritz Castle, et à son tour transmis à leur fille aînée Kallistia en guise de résidence secondaire, qui l'avait fait décorer aux couleurs de sa Maison. La tradition matrilinéaire des Delacour aurait favorisé Karol dans l'héritage du domaine, si elle ne fût pas révélée Cracmole.

Mathis se demanda comment il était passé de la robe d'Amara à la politique des familles nobles franco-allemande. Il reprit tout à fait ses esprits quand Nil lui asséna une claque derrière la tête, lui faisant remarquer que ça pourrait être franchement mal vu qu'il reste bloqué ainsi, le regard plongé dans le décolleté de la fiancée.

– Ce n'est pas… je pensais à la dot d'Erwin !

– De mieux en mieux, ricana Nil. T'es jaloux ? Tu veux l'épouser ?

– Très drôle. Tiens, c'est pas Calypso, qui arrive derrière ? demanda Mathis, changeant de sujet.

– Avec leurs parents, probablement, confirma Émi en reconnaissant la sœur aînée d'Amara.

Calypso Quidma, 8ème A, championne Senior du Club Duel et star du Bat'Show devenue membre du Conseil… Évidemment que les Augures la reconnaissaient ! Surtout que si celle-ci était brune et moins élancée que sa cadette, elle avait les mêmes yeux rouge-orange caractéristiques des Quidma, et un regard à faire frissonner un mort. Tous les paris la voyaient tireuse d'élite, peut-être même future Argeciel.

– Re, Erwin. Bonsoir, Amara.

– Bonsoir, Mathis, s'inclina la fiancée du jour.

– Hé, mec, j'ai pas vu tes parents, s'écria soudain Nil. Sont où ?!

– Mère est juste au-dessus, au balcon avec son cousin Richard ( _les Augures levèrent la tête, et aperçurent effectivement Kallistia Castle appuyé à la rambarde en haut de l'escalier_ ). Alois doit d'ailleurs être avec eux. Il s'entend plutôt bien avec notre cousin Reginald, dont tu peux voir la sœur Aenor là-bas, dans la salle de réception en compagnie d'Andreas. Mon père doit être dans son bureau avec le Ministre et Amadeus Castle. Ils ont eu de sérieux ennuis avec les Rosengart et les Zeitmann, par rapport à la mort du directeur de Mighty Adler, son successeur trop progressiste, tout ça…

– Erwin, pourrions-nous aller saluer ta mère ? demanda Amara. Mes parents attendent.

– Bien sûr ! Toutes mes excuses, Madame et Monsieur Quidma. Je vais vous introduire à la maîtresse de maison séance tenante.

– … J'entrave que dalle quand il cause comme ça, lâcha Nil lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné.

– Il pourrait de dire la même chose, répliqua Mathis.

– Vous croyez que je serai obligée de parler comme ça quand Juliette aura accouché ?

– Juliette ? releva l'Augure.

– Bonsoir ! intervint l'intéressée. Juliette Lupin, enchantée !

– De même, répondit Mathis en serrant la main tendu. Ma c… ma petite sœur s'appelle Juliette aussi.

– Je sais que c'est un prénom assez commun chez les Moldus… Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à mes parents de me nommer ainsi, ha ha !

– Ma sœur est une sorcière, fit remarquer Mathis, pince-sans-rire.

– Ce n'est pas… ne te méprend pas sur mes propos, je ne suis pas raciste ! paniqua presque la jeune femme.

Mathis se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Puis changea de sujet en relevant un autre détail :

– Tu es une Lupin ? J'ai beaucoup lu l'histoire de ta famille, c'est assez impressionnant.

– Je vais rougir !

– Son grand-père, Arcadus Lupin, est le chef de Tante Sérène, indiqua Karol.

– Pardon si c'est indiscret, mais quel est votre lien avec Remus Lupin, le loup-garou héros de guerre britannique ?

– Remus, paix à son âme, était le cousin germain de mon père. Son père Lyall est le frère de mon grand-père.

Suivant l'exemple de Mathis qui l'avait tutoyée avec une aisance presque insolente, Émi s'immisça dans la discussion :

– Tu l'as bien connu ? Parce que mon oncle Angus est un loup-garou, et en Irlande…

.

* * *

.

Erwin entra dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard, et reporta son attention sur ses invités :

– Nous en rediscuterons demain. Mais réfléchissez très sérieusement à ma proposition.

– Mais enfin, Athanasius… ! s'offusqua le Ministre de la Magie allemand.

– Mon oncle, sauf votre respect, je dois parler à mon fils seul à seul. Sortez.

Le Ministre n'insista pas, mais marmonnait dans sa barbe lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, n'accordant même pas un regard à son petit-neveu. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle sortirent toutes, sauf sa tante Julia, l'assistante de son père.

– Julia, tu peux nous laissez, s'il te plait ? Va donc profiter de tes enfants.

– Bien sûr.

Elle attrapa une pile de dossier sur le bureau, embrassant rapidement son neveu en passant.

La porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement.

Erwin déglutit.

Toute son enfance, il avait tout fait pour rester dans les clous. Mais quand le _handicap_ de sa sœur avait été confirmé, il s'était fermement opposé à son grand-père, et avait pris la décision, à 10 ans à peine, d'aller étudier à Beauxbâtons avec sa petite sœur cracmole et non à Mighty Adler. En réaction, son père avait donné son domaine dont il avait hérité à Julia Niafasen et son mari (qui par un hasard du sort, était le cousin de sa femme Kallistia Castle, et le frère cadet de ce Richard Castle avec qui elle était justement en train de discuter), et avait décidé d'habiter à plein temps au domaine du Glacier Ardent dont sa femme avait hérité et que leur fils cadet Alois irait alors à Beauxbâtons aussi.

Alors Erwin avait tout fait pour rendre fier son père, pour se montrer digne du sacrifice qu'il l'avait poussé à accomplir. Pendant trois ans, il avait été un élève exemplaire. Pas une seule note sous l'Argent, l'Or à tous les examens finaux, et pas une seule heure de retenue. Ses amis, bien que libres esprits un peu agitateurs, étaient d'excellents élèves, et ne l'avait jamais entraîné dans leurs pires plans qui leur avait valu quelques retenues et avertissements. Il avait protégé sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes, et s'était toujours montré digne de son rang.

Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire de nouveau directeur de Mighty Adler qui ouvrait l'école aux cracmols allemands, et Erwin avait compris ce que ça impliquait. Et il avait puérilement paniqué. Il avait fait la seule chose qui interdirait à ses parents de le retirer de l'école française, où il avait tous ses amis : il avait demandé la main de sa petite-amie, une princesse française, directement aux parents de celle-ci. Les Quidma, trop contents de l'opportunité, n'avaient pas hésité une seconde.

À cet instant, Erwin réalisa qu'il avait mis son propre père pied au mur, et le tenait en joue d'une main tremblante. Pourtant, ce n'est pas de lui que son père lui parla, à son grand dam.

– Ton plan est presque infaillible, admira Athanasius. Mais tu as oublié un petit détail. Numerius et Mania Quidma sont de la Haute-Noblesse. Ils s'attendent dont à ce que leur fille épouse un Prince. Or, les Niafasen n'ayant aucun titre de noblesse en France, tu n'es _pas_ un prince ici. Ce serait le cas si tu étais l'héritier des Castle, et c'est ce que les Quidma se sont imaginés, leur lettre ici-présente en témoignant.

Il désigna un parchemin déplié sur son bureau.

– Père…

– As-tu annoncé à ton frère que tu comptais voler son héritage ?

– Je…

– Quand comptais-tu informer Alois qu'avoir appris tous ces noms, ces généalogies, blasons et devises de la Noblesse Française en prévision de devenir l'hériter de la branche française des Castle n'aura servi à rien, et qu'en plus, tu ne comptes même pas passer par là ?

– J…

Erwin se décomposait de plus en plus à chaque question.

– Erwin Ludwig Niafasen. Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de qualités et de défauts, qui ont fait de toi le jeune homme fort et indépendant que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as été loyal, droit, travailleur, un peu insolent parfois, mais toujours bienveillant. Mais jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai accepter que mon fils soit lâche et égoïste. Peut-être, je peux l'espérer de toi, que tu aimes sincèrement Amara et que tu ne souhaites pas l'épouser uniquement pour rester en France avec tes amis. Mais tu dois faire face aux conséquences de ta décision. Alors tu vas sortir de cette pièce, et tu vas aller expliquer à nos invités qu'il y a eu méprise, et que tu n'es pas l'héritier des Castle. Qu'ils avisent en conséquence.

– …

Erwin n'arrivait plus à parler, la gorge noué par l'émotion.

– Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? insista Athanasius, d'une voix calme mais ferme.

– Ou…Oui, Père.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les parents d'Amara prirent mal la nouvelle, même lorsque celle-ci leur fit remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais affirmé être l'héritier Castle, et que pour preuve, il avait gardé le nom des Niafasen. Mais pour sauver les apparences, ils ne firent pas d'esclandre en quittant précipitamment la soirée, acceptant plutôt l'invitation discrète d'Athanasius à en discuter plus en détails dans son bureau avec Erwin et Amara, loin de la fête qui était tout autant en l'honneur de la nouvelle année que des fiançailles peut-être annulées.

.

* * *

.

La fête battait son plein. Prenant garde à bien l'appeler Helga, Mathis avait introduit Marie-Alice à son cercle d'amis, et ils passaient une excellente soirée. Lorsque leurs parents n'étaient pas dans le coin, les sœurs Quidma étaient de bonne compagnie, l'exubérante Calypso plus encore que sa cadette. Juliette Lupin avait des tas d'histoires épiques à raconter sur ses aïeuls, et Arthur dût récupérer leur fils dans les bras de celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse joindre les gestes à la parole en toute liberté.

Leur fils, d'ailleurs, s'appelait Aristide Titus Hastier, et était le premier Hastier appartenant dès sa naissance à la Noblesse de Sang. Les autres devaient attendre le rituel de Transcendance pour être admis dans ce cercle très restreint.

– Comment ça se passe ? avait demandé Émi. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'en sais pas grand-chose.

Et Leonas était en train d'expliquer le déroulement du rituel…

– Bien que la séparation de l'État et de la Noblesse est effective chez les sorciers depuis la chute du Second Empire, c'est auprès du Prévôt qu'il faut lancer la démarche. Il faut d'abord préparer une généalogie parfaitement sourcée, mais la plupart des familles en tiennent déjà une, de toute manière.

… Quand tout bascula.

Les portes d'entrée volèrent en éclat. Un grand homme se tenait devant la porte. Il semblait ne pas avoir y de visage sous son capuchon violet : derrière son masque de théâtre intégralement blanc n'apparaissait que ténèbres. Pas même la moindre lueur au niveau des yeux. Il leva sa baguette en l'air, et la manche de sa robe ample glissa, révélant une main fine à la peau mate.

Il jeta un sort informulé, que Mathis reconnut immédiatement à son effet. _Incarcifors_. L'immense chandelier du hall se changea en une serre d'acier qui se projeta droit sur Marie-Alice. Mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Skye, qui provoqua une onde de choc entre elle et sa protégé, les projetant de part et d'autre tandis que le chandelier métamorphosé s'écrasait au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Il y eut un mouvement de foule. L'intrus masqué agita à nouveau sa baguette, et toutes les portes, sauf celle devant laquelle il se tenait, se fermèrent hermétiquement. Un autre sort, et les escaliers se changèrent en rampe, faisant dégringoler un invité. La plupart des sorciers présents et la quasi-totalité du service de sécurité étaient enfermés dans la salle de réception.

Un homme s'avança vers l'individu masqué, le pointant de sa baguette.

– Ça suffit maintenant ! Qui que vous soyez…

– _Avada Kedavra_.

L'homme masqué (sa voix l'avait trahi) avait jeté le sortilège impardonnable d'un ton neutre, presque nonchalant. Il avança de trois pas. La foule recula d'autant.

– Un Jugement de mort a été rendu. Les cracmoles Marie-Alice Sirtesente, bâtarde Quidma, et Karol Niafasen doivent se rendre à Sa justice.

Plusieurs sorcières et sorciers avaient repris leur esprits, et pointait l'intrus de leur baguette. Il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Du haut des escaliers, une voix l'interpella :

– Tu t'introduis chez moi par la force, tu détruis un lustre hors de prix, et tu tues un de mes invités, et maintenant tu menaces ma fille ?! s'offusqua Kallistia. Saisissez-vous de lui !

Plusieurs invités firent mine d'avancer vers lui. Il s'agenouilla, et déploya un bouclier en dôme autour de lui. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser du haut comme du bas du balcon intérieur, remplissant l'air de sons de plus en plus saturés. Soudain, Skye s'interrompit, et héla les sorciers qui s'acharnaient encore sur le bouclier du sorcier.

– Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ ! Écoutez dehors !

Le bruit des sorts qui fusaient avait couvert ceux de l'extérieur. Il y avait comme un bourdonnement constant, de plus en plus fort, ponctué de claquements secs.

– Transplanages, comprit Skye.

On ne pouvait pas transplaner au sein du château, mais chaque aire de transplanage n'était surveillée que par un seul sorcier, et l'intrus n'aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici sans les éliminer. tous les trois. Les deux elfes portiers, libres employés, avaient dû s'enfuir par leurs propres moyens. Ils n'étaient pas assez payés pour jouer les héros.

Les renforts du sorcier arrivèrent avant que quiconque ait pu anticiper quoi que ce soit. Des dizaines de sorciers entrèrent dans la maison avec force bruit. Ils portaient tous une cagoule intégrale blanche avec un faux sourire dessiné en noir dessus, et leurs yeux étaient maquillés de noir : ils essayaient tous de ressembler à leur chef sans visage.

Certains se contentaient de pétrifier ou entraver les défenseurs. D'autres escaladèrent la rampe puis le balcon à la manière de ninjas, mais avertirent leur chef que ses occupants s'étaient enfui, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Erwin s'accorda un soupir de soulagement : sa mère et Alois étaient en sécurité. Kallistia avait probablement posé un sceau de Heimling sur la porte, avant de descendre de l'autre côté et d'en faire de même sur la grande porte de chêne.

Dans le hall, il y eut très peu de résistance. Une femme parvint à se faufiler hors de la pièce en contournant le bouclier magique, mais n'alla pas bien loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit des cris de protestation, puis un long hurlement déchirant interrompu dans un gargouillis. Pendant ce temps, le bourdonnement s'était accentué encore, atteignant un niveau sonore et de vibrations prompts à faire grincer les dents.

Quand tous les invités furent sous la menace des encagoulés, et eurent tous déposé leur baguette, l'homme au masque leva son bouclier, et se redressa. Il parcourut la pièce d'un pas lent, altier, comme s'il paradait.

– Traître à son sang. Commerce avec les moldus. Trompe sa femme avec sa secrétaire…

Il approcha le groupe de Mathis. Marie-Alice s'était naturellement rapprochée d'eux, en partie involontairement quand elle avait été éjectée loin de sa protectrice.

– Les deux cracmoles au même endroit. C'est amusant. Félicitations, Madame, c'est un beau bébé.

Le petit Aristide s'était endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

– Ne vous approchez pas de ma femme ! gronda Arthur.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je ? ricana presque l'intrus. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez. Contrairement… à vous.

Il s'était tourné vers la mère d'Arthur et Camille, Aimée-Lyne.

– Adultère. Enfant illégitime. Mensonges.

– Je… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

– Moi non plus, avoua l'homme masqué. Je ne vois que les crimes des gens selon Son Jugement. Pas les détails. Mais je suppose que l'un de vos enfants n'est pas celui de votre mari, contrairement à ce que vous lui avez affirmé. Ma théorie est faillible, mais pas Son Jugement. Elle sait.

Aimée-Lyne n'osa pas moufter. L'intrus détourna son attention d'elle, s'avançant vers sa cible première, Marie-Alice.

– Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? l'interpella soudain Mathis.

– Qui j'ai été importe peu, répliqua le sorcier sans se retourner, anticipant toute protestation quant à sa réponse. Qui je suis maintenant ? Thamiel le Dual, Son envoyé, celui qui par ses yeux juge le vertueux et le vicieux.

– Encore un foutu Duc Infernal…

Il se retourna enfin, ses orbites vides semblant soutenir le regard glacé de Mathis.

– Manipulations. Mensonges. Triche. Complicité de meurtre. Joli palmarès pour un garçon si jeune.

– Il est question du meurtre d'Azraël, crût bon de préciser Mathis.

Difficile à en juger, mais il sembla que le sorcier une une réaction de surprise. Il regarda fébrilement autour de Mathis, sondant probablement ceux qui l'entourait. Il cherchait les autres personnes présentes impliquées dans le "meurtre" du Duc Infernal animagus que Korrigan avait dévoré : Nil, Émi et Camille.

– Vous me sortez ces sept gamins ! ordonna Thamiel.

Quatre hommes encagoulés rassemblèrent les désignés : Mathis, Nil, Émi et Camille les quatre Augure ayant confronté Azraël, Karol et Marie-Alice les deux cracmoles, et un garçon que Mathis ne connaissait pas, le plus vieux de la bande. Ils les firent sortir jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, et en emportèrent chacun deux, sauf celui qui tenait l'autre garçon seul.

.

* * *

.

Le groupe atterrit dans une grotte mal éclairé au milieu d'une fosse de roche rectangulaire, comme un puits. Ies parois étaient presque aussi lisse et droites qu'un puit. Un léger surplomb leur faisait de l'ombre.

– Tout le monde va bien ? demanda l'adolescent avec un accent allemand très prononcé.

– Ça va.

– Hum…

– Il nous faut de la lumière.

– Ils nous ont pris nos baguettes, fit remarquer inutilement Nil.

– J'ai encore mon impulseur, intervint Karol.

– Je doute que ça nous serve à grand-chose…, souligna cyniquement Mathis.

À la place, celui-ci se concentra. La lumière surgit de sa main droite de manière fluide, la recouvrant tel un gant.

– Hé, comment tu fais ça ?! s'étonna l'allemand.

– Illusionnisme, abréga Mathis. Un truc de famille, paraît-il.

Il leva la main, éclairant le plafond voûté de pierres. Le surplomb dont l'ombre était projetée au plafond par la lumière de Mathis s'avéra être une dalle de pierre à moitié dans le vide au-dessus de leur tête, et à moitié scellée dans la couche supérieure constituée d'autres dalles.

– Nous sommes dans la cave voûtée du château ! comprit Karol. Nous sommes juste en-dessous !

– Toute cette mise en scène pour faire croire qu'ils nous emmènent au loin…, admira presque Mathis.

– HÉ IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? cria l'adolescent. À L'AIDE !

– Arrête un peu de gueuler, le tança Karol. Le château est magiquement isolé aux sons entrants comme sortants. Les seuls qui pourraient nous entendre, c'est les encagoulés postés dehors. Ils voulaient nous isoler à moindre frais, c'est réussi !

– Pourquoi nous ? s'étonna Émi.

– Nous quatre, à cause d'Azraël. Karol et Marie-Alice, cracmole. Lui, j'sais pas. Hé mec, t'es là pour quoi ? T'as commis quel crime, à ses yeux ? Enfin, à ses orbites vides…

– Rien qui te regarde, gamin, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

Mathis alla se planter devant le garçon qui le dominait de presque deux têtes, et planta son regard acéré dans le sien.

– T'as même pas idée dans quoi tu es fourré, guignol. C'est un Duc Infernal. Il va pas se contenter de demander une rançon à tes parents, ni même te couper une main pour être sûr qu'ils coopèrent. Il va te tuer, et ça risque d'être extrêmement douloureux si tu joues pas le jeu. Alors tu remballes ta fierté de merde, et tu balances les infos.

– J'ai volé la baguette d'un mec et j'ai lancé un sort noir à un autre pour que le premier se fasse virer de Mighty Adler et que l'autre finisse à la clinique médicomagique, débita d'un seul coup l'adolescent. Hé ! Pourquoi je te dis ça, moi ?!

– Voilà qui va nous être utile, sourit Mathis, ne répondant pas à la question.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

– On te demande pas de réfléchir, guignol. Ça c'est mon rayon. Augures, au rapport. Je vais être direct avec vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Thamiel. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à aller plus loin que les premières pages sur Arakiel.

– De quoi tu parles ? s'immisça l'allemand.

– L' _Opus Tenebræ_. Ces gens, ces "Ducs Infernaux" sont en train de réaliser une prophétie apocalyptique vieille de plusieurs siècles. Je ne sais pas qui l'envoie, mais il a dit " _Elle_ sait", et la seule Duchesse que je connais est Zomiel. Ça m'étonnerais que ce soit elle qui l'envoie, elle n'est par Archiduchesse, vu que son Archiduc était Azraël. Et c'est tout ce que je peux t'en dire, je ne sais rien de plus sur Thamiel. Ce que je sais dans l'immédiat en revanche, c'est que sa cible principale, c'est Marie-Alice. Il est le second Duc qui a essayé de s'en prendre à elle directement, à ma connaissance.

– Le troisième, en fait. Azazel a tué mon père pour me retrouver, rappela l'intéressée.

– En effet, pardon.

– Mais je croyais que tu t'appelais Helga ? percuta enfin Nil.

– Un nom de code, expliqua Mathis. C'est la fille de Scipion Sirtesente.

– Le septère ? se souvint Karol.

– Fille de septère, illégitime et cracmole, résuma Marie-Alice. Samaël m'a traité d'usurpatrice. Et d'erreur de la nature. Et celui-là me prend pour une criminelle… j'ai rien demandé, putain, même pas de naître !

– On se calme. J'ai un plan.

– Mathis a toujours un plan, sourit Émi.

Mathis exposa son plan à ses compagnons d'infortune, pour moitié incrédules. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter outre mesure, car la cave s'illumina d'un coup. Mathis eut à peine le temps d'éteindre la lumière de ses mains que Thamiel apparut sur la dalle en surplomb. Il ouvrit les bras comme un prêtre devant ses fidèles.

– Que votre procès commence ! Qui veut commencer ?

– Hé, Arlequin ! Quel genre de lâche porte un masque et tue des enfants piégés et désarmés ?

– Son Jugement ne peut être remis en cause, répliqua Thamiel. Cependant, je peux concéder en partie à ta demande.

Thamiel enleva son masque. Derrière, il y avait bel et bien un visage, que le masque devait occulter de manière magique. Il retira son capuchon, et on put voir ledit visage, qui tira une expression horrifiée à Nilüfer :

– Haydar ?!

Thamiel porta son regard fauve sur elle. Il avait la peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière noués en catogan, les pattes longues, et un bouc et une moustache taillés. Il était très élégant, avec sa chemise violette à col dandy, et lorsqu'il rejeta sa cape de la même teinte en arrière, on put voir qu'il portait un costume gris. Son visage exprimait un flegme à peine teinté de surprise.

– Qui es-tu, jeune criminelle ?

– Qu… Je suis ta sœur, Haydar ?! Ta petite sœur, Nilüfer Azerbas !

– Oh, je vois. Il y a méprise. Haydar Azerbas a été purifié. Il n'est plus. Je suis Thamiel le Dual, garant de l'Équilibre. Seule Sa volonté fait loi. Elle sait.

– Haydar, je ne comprends…

– _Silencio_.

Il avait jeté le sortilège de mutisme en pointant vaguement sa baguette en direction du trou. Pourtant, il affecta tout le monde. Son don de Duc, Mathis l'avait compris, lui permettait de voir les crimes (selon les critères des Ducs, être cracmol en était un capital) que la personne qu'il regardait avait commis. Ce qui voulait dire que ton talent en sortilèges lui était propre.

– Commençons par toi, jeune homme, annonça Thamiel en désignant l'allemand.

Mathis se permit un sourire furtif. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Tandis que le jeune Duc portait toute son attention sur l'autre garçon, listant toutes ses petites triches depuis la naissance d'un ton morne, presque ennuyeux, Mathis se glissa contre la paroi sous le surplomb, hors du champ de vision du Duc.

Il mit son avant-bras devant lui, et se concentra. Il y eut comme une palpitation de l'air devant lui, et une boule grisâtre se mit à enfler et à se former. En un instant, reposait sur son bras une petite chauve-souris. L'illusion vacilla un instant, puis se stabilisa. Mathis fit un signe de tête à Émi, qui répondit aussi discrètement que possible en clignant deux fois des yeux. Il ferma les siens, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le tour de ses iris luisait très faiblement de cyan. Il n'avait guère pu approfondir son entraînement depuis le début de l'année, malgré les exercices avec Carter, mais sa vie en dépendait.

La vie de tous ses amis en dépendait.

Alors Mathis projeta sa conscience dans son illusion à travers le plan éthérique. Il ouvrit les yeux, et agita doucement les ailes de son nouveau corps. Il pouvait le faire. Il battit des ailes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en direction du ciel. Thamiel ne jeta à la chauve-souris qu'un rapide coup d'œil, par réflexe, mais l'oublia immédiatement. Il traversa la voûte, et une certaine couche de terre à l'aveugle. Heureusement, il surgit au niveau de l'allée frontale. Il trouva la tour, et par là même, la source du bourdonnement qu'ils avaient entendu : l'air autour du château était saturé de moustiques géants. Des aquaviri, Mathis se souvint. Ils étaient clairement là pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir. Pour preuve, le corps recroquevillé au milieu de la pelouse, qui devait être celui de la femme ayant tenté de se sauver, et les trois silhouettes devant les zones de transplanages qui devaient être les vigiles.

Mathis ne tenta pas le diable pour voir si son illusion pouvait franchir la barrière d'insectes, et se contenta de passer à travers la fenêtre du bureau d'Athanasius. La franchissant, il perdit ouïe et vue. N'ayant pas non plus la parole, il se concentra sur sa forme pour faire passer un message.

Quand Erwin vit la bestiole traverser la vitre, il eut la même réaction que son père :

– Un de ces foutus moustiques a réussi à rentrer !

Mais alors que son père s'apprêtait à lui lancer quelque sort, Erwin remarqua un détail.

– Père, attends ! C'est pas un moustique, c'est une chauve-souris !

– … En effet, tu as raison. Et… alors ?

– Alors regarde la vitre, elle n'est pas brisée !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Erwin jeta un encrier sur la chauve-souris, qui fut traversée.

– C'est une illusion ! C'est Mathis ! Mathis ! Où êtes-vous ?!

La chauve-souris se figea soudain, et l'image grésilla comme une télévision mal réglée.

– NON NON NON ! s'affola Erwin, pensant perdre le messager.

Mais la chauve-souris se déforma et enfla soudain, se changeant en une caricature assez grossière d'augurey, puis rapetissa pour prendre la forme d'une bouteille de vin, puis d'une flèche pointant vers le bas, avant de disparaître.

– Les Augures sont dans notre cave à vin ! comprit Erwin. ( _Il désigna d'un geste global les trois Quidma qui se tenaient terrés dans un coin du bureau_ ) Père, protège-les ! ORWELL !

.

* * *

.

Mathis s'effondra. Il plaqua ses mains sur les yeux en poussant un hurlement silencieux. Thamiel le vit s'effondrer, et interrompit sa diatribe quant aux crimes de sa propre sœur (il semblait avoir décidé que cette parodie de procès serait collective, et avait déjà annoncé à l'adolescent que la peine de mort était sa seule issue avant de décider que le jugement de l'agaçante bavarde qui le prenait pour son frère devait être jugée avant les deux cracmoles). Il leva le sort de mutisme.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je suis épuisé, ne mentit pas Mathis. Je me suis levé tôt ce matin.

C'était vrai : il s'était levé tôt (mais avait bien dormi), et était maintenant épuisé (par la projection éthérique). Mathis pensait que Thamiel verrait le mensonge s'ajouter à sa liste de crimes s'il lui mentait, et avait donc joué la carte de l'omission.

– Soit. Peu importe. C'est pourquoi, toi, _Nilüfer Azerbas_ , tu dois mourir, reprit-il. Ainsi doit être rétabli l'équilibre.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire, Haydar ?! gémit Nil qui pouvait enfin parler.

– Haydar n'est plus. Je suit Thamiel le Dual, garant…

– NON ! Tu es Haydar Azerbas, second fils d'Enver Şentürk et de Dilara Azerbas ! Tu as essayé de rejoindre les Sorciers Musulmans en t'enfuyant d'Isis la Grande alors que tu étais en expédition scolaire dans le désert. Tu étais avec…

Nil réalisa.

– Où est Tarkan ?! Où est _notre frère_ ?

– Tarkan Azerbas a été vendu comme esclave pour prouver la loyauté de Haydar Azerbas auprès des Sorciers Musulmans. Haydar a eu la chance de rencontrer Son envoyé, et son âme a été sauvée. Il a consacré sa vie insignifiante à Son œuvre, et est devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, ça suffit. _Avada_ …

L'adolescent allemand se jeta sur Nil, faisant héroïquement bouclier de son corps.

– _…_ _Kedavra_.

Le corps de l'adolescent s'effondra au sol. Il était mort, juste comme ça. Il venait de sauver Nilüfer, et elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

– C'était stupide, remarqua Thamiel. Il allait mourir.

Il releva sa baguette, quand soudain…

– _Stupéfix_ !

Thamiel fut frappé d'un sort dans le dos. Il se figea, et bascula en avant. Ses otages au fond du trou eurent à peine le temps de bondir en arrière, alors qu'il s'écrasait au sol la tête la première, sa nuque émettant un craquement sinistre en se brisant sous l'impact.

– HAYDAR ! hurla Nil. HAYDAR, NON !

La tête d'Erwin apparut au bord du trou, dont il s'était approché à quatre pattes.

– Vous êtes là ! Tout va bien ?

Mais il vit bien que non. Mathis s'appuyait difficilement sur Émi, des larmes de sang ayant commencé à couler de ses yeux clos. Les larmes de Karol et Marie-Alice exprimaient la terreur. Celle de Nilüfer, une profonde douleur émotionnelle. Pourtant, le corps sans vie qu'elle berçait n'était pas celui de Reiner Steub qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, mais, plus suprenant encore, c'était celui du Duc Infernal dont Erwin venait de les sauver. Toute cette confusion, combinée au fait, réalisa-t-il, qu'il venait de tuer un homme, était trop pour Erwin.

Les heures qui suivirent furent un immense brouillard pour lui. Peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance, il n'aurait su en juger.

Il se souvint après coup que des gendarmages étaient venus les chercher dans la grotte et qu'ils avaient pu attraper quelques hommes encagoulés avant que les autres ne puissent fuir. C'est Casper qui les avait prévenus. Athanasius n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler à l'aide un des deux elfes de maison de son épouse, avant que son fils ne s'enfuit avec l'autre. Les Sang-Purs avaient tendance à oublier que les sorts anti-transplanage n'affectaient pas les elfes de maison.

Il se souvint avoir été interrogé, et avoir raconté machinalement sa version des faits d'une voix perdue.

Il se souvint n'avoir guère réagi en apprenant qu'il y avait eu plusieurs morts et de nombreux blessés parmi les invités piégés dans le hall et parmi les gendarmages. Quand ceux-ci étaient arrivés et que les encagoulés avaient commencé à s'enfuir, les aquaviri avaient attaqué. Il n'y avait pas de femelle avec eux, heureusement pour tout le monde, mais ils étaient très nombreux et suffisamment gros pour faire de sérieux dégâts.

Il se souvint n'avoir guère réagi en apprenant que l'homme qu'il avait accidentellement tué pour protéger sa famille était le frère de Nilüfer.

Ce qu'il ne sut jamais, en revanche, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. C'était écrit.

.

* * *

.

 _PLUS RIEN NE SERA PLUS JAMAIS COMME AVANT ! ERWIN A TUÉ LE FRÈRE DE NIL !_

 _(désolé pour le ship, MissHiwatari, mais ça part mal…)_


	11. La guerre froide

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! Comme vous le sachions tous attentivement (et plus si affinités), mon rythme de publication diminue à mesure que mon implication dans mon roman augmente. Ce qui est très bon signe. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre en deux jours (trois, en tout), parce que je l'avais presque entier dans la tête.  
Avant de retourner sur la fic, je voudrais faire une annonce. En tant que linguiste amateur éclairé (d'ailleurs pas si amateur, mes études ont en partie porté là-dessus) et éditeur professionnel, j'ai suivi une formation et j'ajoute officiellement à mes statuts celui de créateur de langues construites professionnel. Si vous travaillez sur un projet de roman nécessitant une langue construite complète, comme un roman de high fantasy ou de space opera, je suis en mesure de vous fournir un travail de qualité (j'estime) à tarif très raisonnable comparé au marché actuel (jusqu'à trois fois moins cher, pour les premiers arrivés). Cette différence de prix s'explique uniquement par le fait que j'ai besoin de projets initiaux pour mon CV, pour prétendre à de plus grands objectifs. Ça n'implique en rien que ceux qui arriveront dans les premiers auront un travail de qualité moindre. J'ai beaucoup d'entraînement pratique en sous-marin, et un bagage théorique largement suffisant derrière. Je sais que c'est pas très bien vu, de parler d'argent dans le milieu de la fanfiction, mais considérez ça plus comme une annonce fière de mon évolution professionnelle et non comme de la publicité gratuite. Vous connaissez mon caractère… passionné. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir, si vous faites appel à moi.

.

Revenons à nos gryffons ! Un chapitre plus tôt, Erwin se fiançait avec Amara Quidma pour piéger ses parents, son père le piégeait en l'obligeant à dire la vérité quant à son héritage, et Erwin tuait le second frère de Nil, Haydar Azerbas, qui était en fait un Duc Infernal que personne n'attendait du tout.

.  
Plein de reviews, je suis gâté ! Je devrais tuer des gens plus souvent !

Merci **Sushi** , **IceQueen** et **Dreamer** , camarades de Discord, pour votre soutien ! Et non, Dreamer, aucun risque, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Comme… Duncan (?) l'a expliqué, il faut recevoir la visite d'un supérieur. Et de toute façon, les douze ducs sont déjà choisis depuis un moment, maintenant.

Salut **Allan** ! Quelle idée en même temps de reviewer sur le mauvais chapitre. T'avais qu'à reviewer sur celui d'avant aussi au lieu de condenser. Nah !  
ALORS C'EST TA FAUTE ?! Je ne savais plus d'où j'ai sorti ça, mais tu vas être content, du coup…  
Quel chapitre 4 ?  
Ah tiens, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas vu une. Je crois que j'ai un retour Faille prévu chapitre suivant, je vais bien réussir à en caser une ou deux ou quarante-douze.  
Comme tu le dis toi-même, c'est une forme encore plus secrète. Les nahuals sont très peu connus en dehors d'Ozarkhawk, c'est justement Nizhoni Bylilly qui en parle aux deux profs. Or, il n'y a personne de Mahoutokoro pour parler des Yokai. D'ailleurs, l'auraient-ils fait ?  
C'est des ados, tu t'attends à quoi ? :smirk:  
Elle ou Sertorius, mais en effet, c'est dit. Et vu que j'ai dit qu'on a déjà rencontré ledit parent, ça limite les choix !  
Richard Nixon, ça vient d'une blague avec ma première bêta, où Sérène a plein de créatures magiques portant des noms de politiciens véreux moldus. Et on trouvait que Nixon ressemblait à un sombral…  
Les nobles anglais, et c'est pas cliché si c'est 100% vrai ! Et non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit qu'ils étaient à la pointe de la technologie. De la technologie moldue, j'entends. Comme les nés-moldus l'ont prouvé, magie et électronique ne sont pas incompatible. C'est _lieux magiques_ et électricité. Or, les vampires habitent des anciens châteaux moldus ou construits pour eux par des esclaves moldus, donc ils peuvent les aménager comme ils veulent. Wifi comprise.  
Alors, un Oubliette peut être brisé, mais personne n'a cherché à le faire en trois ans et demi, Renouveau en témoigne. Les galères de la chronologie désynchronisée. Pas toujours simple de penser en 4D hein Marty ?  
Les Serapel sont les corbeaux de la mort, les porteurs du mauvais présage. Comme le dit Magnus, certains disent qu'ils s'agit de trois sœurs, d'autres qu'il s'agit d'une seule femme capable de se trouver à trois endroits en même temps. Elles ne sont pas vraiment les supérieures des Archiducs. Simplement les messagère du Maîtres des Enfers qui ne se mouille jamais personnellement. C'est… comme le Trio des Ombres dans Pokémon Noir/Blanc : ils ne répondent qu'à Ghetis, et ont une mission totalement différente, mais font partie de l'organigramme de la Team quand même.  
Ensuite… trop de questions spoil !  
Charlus et Sigfus sont à MDS, donc même si je les développe guère plus, Dreamer en fera bon usage en les récupérant.  
Iriane Delacour est une petite-cousine de Fleur et Gabrielle. La grand-mère vélane n'a pas eu qu'une seule fille avec son mari Delacour (alors oui, Delacour est le nom de leur mère, le père de Fleur et Gaby a pris le nom de sa femme parce qu'elle a un statut plus élevé et que la Maison Delacour est matrilinéaire).  
Aucun rapport. Volontaire, en tout cas.  
Tu auras beaucoup de réponse dans ce chapitre, toi plus que n'importe qui !

Hello **Wrapochou** , bienvenue ! Mieux vaut Tartare que jamais, comme disaient les Mongols. Je suis touché par tes compliments, et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire.

 **Valou** … Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu m'as gentiment prévenu. En effet, ce n'était pas agréable. Mais ce que je te reprocherai, ce n'est pas d'avoir donné un avis balancé (mais en ne soulignant que les points négatifs, précisons…), mais en faisant ressortir des points erronés qui s'expliquent en partie parce que tu as justement lu trois tomes et demi en trois jours alors que ça m'a pris des années à les écrire. Vu que tu ne mentionnes guère le fond, je vais de même te répondre sur la forme en démontant ces arguments que je juge fallacieux :  
Déjà, de manière générale, tu adoptes un certain ton condescendant qui me hérisse fortement le poil. Ça exclu, ça aurait déjà été beaucoup plus agréable à lire. Tu me sors des banalités positives ou négatives, c'est ton avis et je le respectes. Mais des _banalités_ que tu ressens ensuite le besoin d'expliquer comme si j'étais particulièrement demeuré. Et ça, ça ne passe pas du tout. Mais mettons ça sur le coup de la forme et non du fond. Tu ne me prends pas _vraiment_ pour un con, n'est-ce pas ?  
D'ailleurs pour rester sur ce point, je réponds à ton post scriptum : _Je n'ai jamais parlé une seule fois de Marseille_. Je ne sais même pas d'où tu me sors ça. En revanche, j'ai clairement parlé plusieurs fois du Perthus, et non de Pertuis, et je l'ai même assez précisément localisé. La leçon de géographie était encore plus malvenue qu'elle reposait sur une erreur de lecture de ta part que tu aurais pu facilement éviter.  
Attaquons maintenant le style. As-tu déjà lu Terry Pratchett ? Douglas Addams ? Frédéric Dard (San Antonio) ? Le style oral, informel, passe parfaitement à l'écrit dans la narration, c'est un choix entièrement volontaire et assumé. Et je sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais je peux t'assurer que depuis que j'ai moi-même eu dix ans (ce qui date pas mal !), c'est à cet âge que les jeunes commencent à être extrêmement vulgaires lorsqu'ils discutent entre eux, pour se donner des airs cools. Comme tu l'as justement remarqué, ça s'amenuise au fur et à mesure. Ce que tu n'as pas fait remarquer, en revanche, c'est que cette vulgarité était justement l'apanage des né-moldus ou apparentés ayant étudié en école primaire moldue. La raison est fort simple : ils ont changé de milieu social et se sont adaptés, se rendant compte que parler mal n'était pas cool aux yeux des jeunes sorciers. Mais c'est sûr, je ne peux pas espérer que tu aies appréhendé quatre ans d'évolution comportementale en trois jours (non, tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû t'en vanter, vu le contexte).  
Ensuite, je te concède que je pèche un peu sur les descriptions dynamiques. C'est ce que je retravaille en priorité depuis que mes collègues me l'ont fait remarquer, et je pense tout de même que ça va mieux sur la fin. C'est sûr qu'en prenant tout dans sa globalité, ça ne se voit pas trop. Quand aux duels, le statisme sous forme de dialogue reflète simplement le statisme physique des jeunes duellistes dont le style de combat est assez mou et consiste essentiellement à se balancer des sorts à la tronche. Tu aurais pu remarquer que ce n'est justement pas le cas, lorsque les duels impliquent des personnages plus expérimentés.  
Enfin, oui, il y a un peu trop de personnages importants. C'est justement pour ça que je m'en débarrasse aussi vite, en ce moment. C'est une phase de transition un peu grossière, peut-être, où la plupart des personnages principaux changent. Ils sont tous là, c'est une nécessité physique, dû aux limites de l'école. C'est plus simple de tous les réunir puis d'éclaircir le groupe un à un. C'est un choix peut-être risqué, mais côté écriture ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Émi n'est pas simplement exclue de la narration, mais s'éloigne volontairement du groupe parce qu'elle a peur des Ducs et ne comprends pas que certains de ses amis aient tant envie de se mettre en danger. Quand à Lorna, outre que c'est à la base une simple figurante devenue un peu trop envahissante (comme Justine), elle n'y peut rien, le problème (que j'explique lentement, pour ne pas tout balancer d'un coup) venant entièrement de Mathis. Les choses changeront quand elle s'en rendra compte.  
Voilà, maintenant si tu me dis que tu aimes l'histoire malgré tout, j'en suis ravi et je souhaite que ça continue à te plaire. J'aurais tout de même apprécié que tu commentes depuis un compte connecté, pour que je n'aie pas à laver tout ce linge sale en public.

Heeey, **MissHiwatari** ! Cet arc est particulièrement horrible, désolé. Oui, _arc_ , pas chapitre. C'était que le début.  
C'est fou, tu as tout deviné juste ! Bien joué.

Salut **Andouille** ! Ça m'a fait bien rire de relire ça. Je viens justement de dire "L'auteur, c'est le Destin. Il ne devrait jamais avoir à jouer le rôle du Libre-arbitre des personnages en plus", sur la SSD. Donc oui, le Destin (moi) a tout prévu, et c'est moche !

.  
 **ET VOILÀ ENFIN FINI !** Pfiuuuh, j'adore quand vous me noyez de messages comme ça !

Dans ce chapitre : des échanges culturels culinaires, un poulpe de l'espace et une odeur de cramé.  
ET SURTOUT, dans ce chapitre, les prémisses du crossover Entre les Mondes 5 / Marchands de Secrets 2,5 ! Oui, pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, la suite de MDS-2 reprendra en un crossover synchronisé avec le tome 5 d'ELM, et c'est pourquoi je vous invite dès à présent à commencer ladite fic si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

.

* * *

.

 **11) La guerre froide**

– Rappelez tous nos agents sur le territoire français, ordonna Wyatt Angeville d'une voix atone. Maintenant.

Arthurin Marotti ouvrit la bouche, mais le regard de Wyatt le dissuada de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. De mémoire de Mains-Grises, l' _ordre Yorktown_ n'avait jamais été redonné depuis… Grindelwald. Alors Arthurin frissonna. Mais fit son travail malgré tout.

 _"On décroche de l'empire et on rentre à la maison"_ , transmit l'agent américain aux courriers.

.

* * *

.

Mathis se réveilla complètement aveugle.

Il porta la main à son visage, et sentit un bandage recouvrant ses yeux. Bon. N'ayant pas la capacité de voir à travers la matière (malheureusement), il n'était pas forcément aveugle.

– Du calme jeune homme ! Reste allongé, tu as subi un lourd traumatisme.

Oui, Mathis s'en souvenait. En fait, il était peut-être bien devenu aveugle, après réflexion.

– Où suis-je ?

– Tu es à la clinique médicomagique de Notre-Dame des Orages. Est-ce que tu… Oh, excusez-moi, Monsieur, les visites ne sont pas autorisées…

– _Confundo_. Vous allez faire une exception parce que je suis son frère.

– Je vais faire une exception parce que vous êtes son frère.

– Vous allez prendre une pause, et boire un bon café.

– Je vais allez prendre une pause et boire un bon café.

Mathis ricana.

– Depuis quand tu es mon frère ?

– Ça ou autre chose…, fit remarquer Malwen. Ça va, toi ?

– Hum, pour ce que je peux en juger, j'ai tous mes membres. L'inverse aurait été étonnant. Z'avez accès à mon dossier ?

– Hum, confirma Malwen en attrapant le bloc-note au pied du lit. _Philibert_ ?

– Pas pire que _Malwen_ , répliqua l'alité. Au moins je ne le porte pas au quotidien. Est-ce que je suis devenu aveugle ?

– Pas d'après ton dossier. Lésions oculaires probablement due à un sort reçu en plein visage… Pas de trace de magie noire… Évidemment. Nous savons toi comme moi que ce n'est pas dû à un sort.

– Je n'ai pas grillé d'étape, assura Mathis. Les sortilèges de protection du bureau du père d'Erwin couvraient vraisemblablement l'Éther. J'ai pu passer quand même.

– Et l'Astrum, crut bon d'ajouter Carter. Tu as été imprudent, et tu as de la chance de t'en tirer avec si peu.

– Si peu ?

– Simple retour d'énergie éthérique. Félicitations, tu as les iris marqués !

– Mes yeux vont briller dans le noir comme ceux de la petite caribéenne ?

– Probablement pas. Tu auras juste le cercle cyan typique des éthéronautes. Si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache que tu t'entrainais en dehors des cours de Miss Delgado, c'est raté. Elle ne pourra pas rater ça.

Mathis grimaça. Il avait horreur de se faire repérer.

– Du coup je peux enlever la bande ?

– Les médecins préconisent la prudence.

– Les médecins ne savent pas ce que j'ai fait, et supposent à tort, fit remarquer Mathis.

Et avant que son professeur ne réponde, il arracha la bande de ses yeux. Pour constater qu'il avait un coton imbibé sur chaque œil.

– Ça casse mon effet spectaculaire, grogna l'adolescent, avant de retirer délicatement les patchs.

Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux, les plissant de gêne à cause de la lumière. Mais celle-ci était tamisée, et il s'y habitua vite.

– Alors ?

– Marqués, confirma Carter. Et bien que je ne sois pas un expert, je dirais qu'ils sont encore plus marqués que ceux de Yaira Delgado.

– Elle va me tuer, gémit Mathis. Ou pire, me virer de son cours !

– Je vois que tes priorités n'ont pas changé ! rit Carter. Enfin…

Il se recomposa une expression sérieuse. _Extrêmement_ sérieuse.

– Tu vas me raconter précisément ce qui s'est passé.

Alors Mathis raconta. Puis ce fut au tour de Carter :

– Suite à cette attaque, l'État d'Urgence a été déclaré. Le Gardien du Secret a pris les rênes du pays, et récupéré les balises de la zone bouclée pour fermer le pays entier. On ne quitte plus la France, et on ne vient plus en France sans passer par la seule zone de douane étroitement contrôlée. La loi martiale n'a pas encore été décrétée officiellement, mais il y a déjà des patrouilles partout, les oubliators, les tireurs d'élite et les scabins étant venus grossir les rangs des gendarmages.

– Par Merlin ! Je suis resté dans les choux combien de temps ?!

– À peine 48h.

– Ourf… Et les autres ?

– Les invités de la fête qui ont dû quitter le pays ont été escortés et oubliettés.

– Même le Ministre allemand ?

– _Surtout_ le Ministre allemand. Les Ducs Infernaux n'ont jamais existé. Le Secret y veille.

– Et de ton côté ? Aucune réaction des États-Unis ?

– Le MACUSA est passé maître dans l'art de l'autruchologie, grinça l'américain. Ils ont retiré toutes leurs cartes du jeu, et laisse la France se débrouiller.

– Et le VOODOO ?

– Ils applaudissent l'efficacité du Secret français, et jouent le jeu de la diplomatie, mais serrent les dents et les fesses. Tous les agents ont été rappelés. _Yorktown_.

– Tu vas partir ? supposa Mathis.

– Même pas en rêve. Quand j'ai vu le sceau sur la missive, je ne l'ai même pas ouverte. Un bon sortilège de confusion sur le hibou, et hop !

Mathis roula des yeux.

– Bah bravo !

– Mon allégeance va à la Légion d'Argent, et nous avons du boulot à terminer ici. Elle sait, maintenant, et Loup Blanc va devoir sortir de sa tanière pour accélérer les choses.

– "Elle sait", répéta Mathis. Thamiel n'arrêtait pas de répéter ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est- _Elle_ ?

Carter jeta un regard circonspect derrière lui. Il avait placé des sécurités sur l'entrée de la chambre, mais lança par excès de prudence une seconde bulle de silence autour d'eux.

– Le Maître, ou plutôt devrait-je dire la _Maîtresse_ des Enfers. Elle attendait son heure, Merlin sait où, ainsi que le voulait la prophétie de l' _Opus Tenebræ_. Elle avait prévu depuis le début la réaction du gouvernement, et l'opposition de la Légion d'Argent. Loup Blanc m'en a suffisamment dit à ce sujet. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu deux éléments perturbateurs majeurs : Morgana, et Mauvais Augure. Mais maintenant, elle sait que vous existez, et est venue en France pour régler le problème personnellement. Et c'est _très_ mauvais. Comme l'apparition très… _trop_ furtive de Thamiel l'a prouvé, le troisième triangle est entré en action. Trois ducs sont morts, ce qui veut dire qu'au moins cinq sont actifs en même temps. Et nous ne sommes pas prêts.

– Je croyais qu'ils étaient 12 ? calcula Mathis.

– Les trois Harab Serapel sont les gardes du corps personnelles de la Maîtresse. Il y en a toujours au moins une des trois avec Elle, et nous ne les considérons pas actives. Trois sont morts. Zomiel a disparu, mais est en vie. Samaël ne va pas tarder à faire parler de lui, de même que Sathariel le centaure, chargés de semer le chaos. Le rôle exact d'Arakiel n'est pas très clair dans l' _Opus_ , mais selon le conte de l' _Opus_ il est là pour purifier la terre que Samaël aura brûlée, donc il attend son tour. Enfin Chaigidel est encore enfermé à la Giraglia, donc est à la fois le moins dangereux et le plus à même de survivre contre son gré. Quant au dernier…

– Quoi ?

– Rien. _Rien du tout_. Un nom est mentionné dans l'index de section du dernier triangle : "Gamaliel, le Spectre de la Nuit" archiduc donnant ses ordres à Thamiel et Chaigidel. Et rien de plus.

– Vous n'avez pas réussi à ouvrir la section correspondante ? supposa Mathis.

– Non, tu ne comprends pas : il n'y a aucune page sur lui. Le livre n'en parle pas du tout.

– Sa mère la fougère…

– Pardon ?

– Rien, rien. Je peux rentrer à Beauxbâtons dans combien de temps ?

– Tu vas être transféré à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Ensuite, tu y resteras au moins 48h en observation, et dans tous les cas tu devrais pouvoir reprendre les cours à la rentrée.

– Qui est lundi prochain, et on est jeudi, souligna Mathis. Donc au mieux, j'aurai mon dimanche de libre ?

– Hé, c'est pas moi qui décide !

.

* * *

+Hibou de Wyatt Angeville, Directeur du VOODOO à Jules Mercier, Directeur de la Rosace+

 _Cher Jules,_

 _Suite à votre état d'urgence déclaré sans aucun avertissement, mes agents enquêtant dans votre pays doivent revenir sous ordres de la maison-mère. Je ne vous apprends pas le protocole._

 _Cependant, un de mes éléments ne répond pas à nos ordres, j'ai donc peur qu'il soit compromis. 182 est un agent dormant, mais sa position-clef est un atout majeur pour les intérêts du VOODOO. Pouvez-vous vérifier son état de santé et son statut ? Merci._

* * *

 _._

Mathis passa donc les deux jours suivant à l'infirmerie. Il reçut quelques visites de ses amis, mais se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait un problème, et que personne ne voulait rien lui dire.

– Je sais pas comment tu fais !

– Hein ?

Mathis émergea de son demi-sommeil, et se tourna vers sa voisine d'infirmerie.

– Le _malaise_ qui déborde de partout quand tes amis viennent te voir, précisa Justine. Sérieusement, il est tellement palpable que j'ai envie de faire de la batterie dessus !

– J'avais pas remarqué ! ironisa Mathis.

– À ta place, j'aurais explosé depuis longtemps.

– Typique d'Urtica, ricana le garçon.

– Ouais ouais, si tu veux. Change pas de sujet. C'est quoi le malaise ?

– Tu veux pas savoir.

Justine lui jeta un regard incrédule.

– Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mieux à faire ?

– Hum, un point pour toi.

– Alors ?

– Alors… alors…

Mathis ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était trop pour lui. Trop de secrets enfouis. Trop de choses à gérer pour un si jeune adolescent. Ses murailles se brisèrent d'elles-même, et ses secrets s'enfuirent par la brèche.

– Alors, un de mes amis a accidentellement tué un ravisseur qui nous tenait en otage. Sauf que c'était le frère de mon autre amie qui était parmi les otages, et qu'elle a donc assisté à tout. Et que c'est peut-être finalement pas si accidentel que ça.

– Ah, merde… Wow. C'est…

– La routine, pour nous, grinça Mathis d'un ton cynique. Nous n'évitons pas les problèmes, nous plongeons dedans et nous y nageons allègrement. Et plus les conséquences sont désastreuses, plus on se prépare à creuser loin la prochaine fois. Mais là, je crois que le retour de flammes va être sacrément compliqué à gérer. Et ça pue.

– Comme les pneus, fit remarquer Justine.

– Hein ?

– Les pneus, quand ça brûle, ça pue.

– Ah. Passionnant.

– Ouais.

– …

– …

– Au fait, t'as quoi ? J'veux dire, pourquoi t'es là ?

– J'ai l'espérance de vie d'un serpencendre sur la banquise, résuma Justine. Toi ?

– Abus d'éther.

– Gueule de bois ?

– Irradiation oculaire.

– Aaaah, _cet_ éther !

– Tu croyais que… Ah ! comprit Mathis. T'es sang-mêlée ?

– Et toi perspicace, Mathis !

– Mais… t'es pas la fille de l'infirmière ?

– Qui ? Oh, Jeanine ? Non ! Elle c'est _Chevallier_ , moi c'est _Levallier_. Simple coïncidence.

– Humph, grogna Mathis. Je les connaîs, celle-là, et je m'en méfie.

– Les coïncidences ?

– Ouaif. Jamais bonnes.

Mathis finit par sortir de l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi. Après avoir promis à Justine de lui rendre régulièrement visite.

Il comprit le problème lorsqu'il retrouva Émi avec Nil, seules. Quand Mathis demanda où était le reste de la bande, Nil se contenta d'un "on n'a pas besoin d'eux !". Émi lui donna un compte-rendu des choses plus précis :

• Erwin, Karol et Camille traînaient avec Amara et son cousin Octavius Ballessaim. "Entre gosses de riches", comme les appela Nil. Émi fit remarquer que Greta Salers était avec eux. Nil répliqua que "cet abruti de Nelpha Zellars" aussi, ce qui suffisait amplement à rendre le groupe totalement infréquentable, malgré sa relative sympathie pour l'allemande.

• Même si, théoriquement, Émi était toujours en couple avec Sertorius, il y avait un peu d'eau dans le gaz. Celui-ci, s'entendant difficilement avec Erwin, préférait traîner avec les Urticas. Enfin, surtout avec deux membres honoraires qui faisaient crever Émi de jalousie : Isadora Castilho et Nyurapayia Nakamarra, le duo infernal.

• Angela et Raven, en vraies mères-poules, s'étaient entichées d'Eun-Jae, l'artiste des runes coréennes, et par son biais passaient beaucoup de temps avec les britanniques, Sandra et Ophélia. Le problème, c'est que leur groupe incluait également Danielle Bourgeois, et Mathis remercia Émi d'avoir anticipé le conflit pour lui en refusant de les rejoindre.

• Visperi, Mydian et Lorna s'étaient enfermées dans le QG de Lucian (mettant celui-ci dehors à son grand dam) avaient demandé à être dérangées par personne, sauf Mathis. Sauf que dans l'absolu, Ni Émi ni Nilüfer n'étaient Mathis.

• Les plus jeunes étaient partis Merlin sait où avec Juliette et Duneska Henry, la fille-cheveux aux yeux bloqués dans l'éther. Émi craignait le pire, mais personne ne savait où elles et Alois étaient. Dommage, Mathis aurait aimé discuter de son propre "accident" avec la jeune caribéenne.

Eh voilà, ça commençait. Le papillon, Mathis, avait battu ses ailes, et maintenant l'ouragan se levait. D'abord Danielle, puis Erwin ou Nilüfer (selon son prochain choix)… Mathis détestait se faire des ennemis. Surtout quand c'était ses amis. Alors il fit le choix le plus raisonnable qui lui vint à l'esprit :

– Je vais voir ma copine. Vous devriez aller rejoindre Angie et compagnie. Danielle Bourgeois est assez intelligente pour ne pas reporter sur vous notre différend. La preuve, elle ne le fait pas avec Angela qui pourtant était présente.

– En quoi consiste ce différend, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Émi.

– Tu ne risques pas d'aborder le sujet si tu l'ignores, répliqua sagement Mathis. J'espère qu'elle en fera autant de son côté. Allez, à peluche !

Mathis les laissa dans le hall, et revint sur ses pas en direction de l'infirmerie. Il frappa à la porte en face de celle-ci. Derrière, une voix féminine l'invita à rentrer. Plus ou moins.

– *Si t'es pas Mathis Devaux ou un prof, dégage !*

– Une chance que je sois prof, alors ! gloussa Mathis en ouvrant la porte.

Visperi, Mydian et Lorna étaient bien là, ainsi qu'Éliza dans les bras de Triora. Et Alexiane Bautista, la grande rivale de Lorna au Club Duel.

– On t'attendait, petit oiseau ! s'exclama Visperi, tandis que Mathis embrassait Lorna.

– Voilà qui est flatteur. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdemoiselles ?

– Éviter la guerre ouverte, répondit Alexiane d'un ton sec.

– Je… hein ?

– Comme tu le sais, chacune d'entre nous a, à son échelle, toujours œuvré pour maintenir une paix sereine entre les différents groupes turbulents de Beauxbâtons, expliqua Mydian. Ceux qu'on peut qualifier de "bordéliques" sont rivaux, mais ne s'affrontent jamais directement. Cet état de fait n'est pas tant dû au prestige de Beauxbâtons qu'à l'intervention de _consciences_ , comme nous. Certaines, comme Alexiane, sont plus efficaces que d'autres. Pour ma défense, canaliser Lucian est un exploit parfois au-delà de ma portée…

– Hum ! se racla la gorge Alexiane.

– Pardon, reprit Mydian. De fait, tu es le seul élément perturbateur qui se canalise tout seul, parce que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour anticiper les conséquences de tes actes. Cependant…

– Cependant, reprit Alexiane, ce n'est pas le cas de tes amis, Erwin Niafasen et Nilüfer Azerbas.

– Erwin n'est pas un élément perturbateur ! corrigea Mathis.

– Non, mais comme tu as su le démontrer, il est très influençable. Le problème, c'est que sa petite fiancé est une peste démoniaque issue d'une famille très raciste. Elle va chercher à pousser à bout Nilüfer, et à provoquer Erwin pour les amener à se battre.

– Et elle, tu ne pourras affirmer le contraire, elle a le sang chaud…, soupira Éliza.

– Vous pensez qu'ils risquent vraiment de se battre ?

– Pire, grimaça Mydian. La Légion espionnant un peu tout le monde, se tenant au-dessus des conflits internes à l'école, et y coupant court par des blagues ciblées, voit des choses avant qu'elles n'éclatent au grand jour. Et le problème, c'est que ce qu'elle voit autour de ça, c'est du racisme, et on ne peut rien y faire. Amara va aiguilloner Erwin, qui va provoquer Nil, qui va l'attaquer. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand un né-moldu attaque un sang-pur, à Mighty Adler ?

Mathis croisa le regard de Visperi. Tout deux eurent le même réflexe de porter le doigt à la gorge et d'y tracer une ligne. Il aurait pu répliquer qu'ici, on n'était pas à Mighty Adler. Mais en fait, il avait compris…

– Si Nilüfer attaque Erwin, la guerre du sang éclatera, et ça en sera fini de la quiétude de Beauxbâtons, confirma gravement Alexiane. Et en cette année où le projet Rosa, une première mondiale, est déjà fortement entaché par la déclaration d'État d'Urgence, si une guerre du sang éclate ici, la réputation de l'Académie sera à jamais ruinée, et l'Académie elle-même pourrait ne pas y survivre. Et je te le dis très franchement, je préfererais encore ligoter tes deux potes au fond de la forêt pour les deux ans et demi à venir que de devoir finir ma scolarité à Mighty Adler, où les _impurs_ de Beauxbâtons seraient vus comme des ennemis de la Noblesse à cause de deux abrutis.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Visperi qui prit la parole :

– Tu connais mon histoire. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails ici, mais tu sais pourquoi il n'y a aucune chance que Sertorius et moi rejoignons le camp des puristes si cette guerre venait à éclater. Alors ça va être ton rôle.

– Mais je ne suis pas un sang-pur !

– Inutile, pour le moment. Tout ce que tu as besoin d'être, c'est un soutien à ton ami Erwin, et sa bonne conscience pour contrer Amara.

– Nil va m'en vouloir à mort. Il a tout de même… enfin, ça ne va pas s'arranger si facilement, cette histoire.

– Alors pas de temps à perdre, conclut Lorna. Tout le monde au boulot.

Et comme Mathis l'avait prévu, Nil lui en valut à mort lorsqu'il rejoignit ouvertement Erwin. Émi comprenait d'autant mieux que Visperi lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle devait se réconcilier pleinement avec Sertorius. Avec Mathis d'un côté et Sertorius de l'autre, tous deux amis, les risques de guerre de sang étaient bien amoindries.

Mais Amara était pire encore que ce qu'avait averti Alexiane (qui, Mathis l'avait appris, était la conscience du _Bat'Showman_ hyperactif Aurel Thirion). Parce qu'elle était subtile. Elle pointait les petits défauts des nés-moldus, évoquait des anecdotes positives d'un passé révolu mettant en valeur la société traditionnelle, et menait doucement Erwin à penser que Nilüfer s'était vengé de lui en l'éloignant de ses amis. Mathis canalisait les choses comme il pouvait, mais c'était un fait, une dure vérité : Erwin avait perdu la plupart de ses amis en même temps que Nilüfer. Amara avait bien trop raison pour lui donner tort.

.

* * *

.

Juliette avait fini par reparaître pour de bon le dimanche suivant, avec une nouvelle pour le moins inattendue, qu'elle et sa nouvelle amie Duneska annonçèrent à Mathis en présence de Malwen Carter :

– Félicitations, tu es pathomens. Plus ou moins. Potentiellement.

– Je suis quoi ?

– _Pathomens_ , répéta lentement sa demi-sœur. Comme Sheanwayne Pagkalinawan, le philippin dans notre classe. Les pathomens sont des gens ayant la capacité de ressentir et influencer les émotions des autres. C'est une forme de psychomancie naturelle assez aléatoirement héréditaire, comme la métamorphomagie est une forme de métamorphose naturelle. Sheanwayne s'en sert pour communiquer avec les poissons, dont émotions et motricité se confondent, et fait des spectacles de rue devant les moldus grâce à ça.

– Et donc, je peux parler aux poissons ?

– Mais non, marsouin ! se moqua Duneska. Toi, c'est pas pareil !

– L'inverse m'aurait étonné…, soupira Mathis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

– Ton aura bizarre, cette espèce de pieuvre dorée que Duneska voit, c'est directement lié à ça, expliqua Juliette. Et à ton talent naturel pour l'Illusionnisme. En fait tu n'es pas vraiment pathomens…

– T'es vraiment nulle pour les ascenseurs émotionnels.

– … ni illusionniste, continua la jeune fille sans s'interrompre. Tu as… comment avez-vous dit, Professeur ?

– Tu influences directement les flux d'énergies de l'Éther, ce qui te permet de créer des illusions, de pratiquer la pathomancie, et qui te donne probablement une affinité naturelle avec la magie élémentaire, expliqua Carter. Mais c'est impossible de manipuler l'Éther de l'intérieur. J'ai consulté Miss Delgado pour confirmation… Impossible !

– J'aime faire des trucs impossibles.

– Arrête de te vanter et écoute un peu, marsouin ! le morigéna Juliette en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

– Aïe ! Pourquoi "marsouin", d'abord ?

– Parce qu'un marsouin, c'est un gros dauphin un peu idiot, expliqua Juliette d'un ton candide.

– Espèce de…

– Du calme, les jeunes ! intervint Carter, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

– Hé ! Je peux finir ? s'agaça Duneska. J'ai des tas de trucs à faire, moi ! Isa-Pia m'ont promis de m'apprendre à grimper aux murs !

– Pardon. Termine, l'invita Mathis.

– Les seuls moyens d'influencer l'Éther, les flux d'énergies, c'est soit par le bas, soit par le haut. Par le bas, tu en es incapable. Peu de gens le sont, et tous ont un don naturel et beaucoup d'entraînement. Et du coup, on pense que ton aura qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une te permet de manipuler l'Éther par le haut.

– Mais oui, c'est clair, je comprends parfaitement ! … C'est-à-dire ?

– Par l'Astrum, anonça Carter.

– J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…

– L'intérieur de certains bâtiments magiques sont ancrés dans l'Astrum, la couche supérieur de l'Existence, expliqua-t-il. C'est très répandu aux États-Unis, l'ensemble de l'Institut de Salem est dans l'Astrum d'un quartier moldu. Mais le meilleur exemple est l'Île d'Avalon : le légendaire foyer des druides de Brocéliande est une immense forêt entièrement dans l'Astrum. On dit que c'est Merlin lui-même qui l'y a envoyé, mais c'est plus probable qu'il ait été aidé de nombreux autres sorciers. Et beaucoup de sorciers puissants, comme le père de ton ami Erwin, dispose d'une pièce aux vitres enchantées à la fois dans le plan Physique et dans l'Astrum pour empêcher toute intrusion. Pense à ça comme du double-vitrage magique.

– Mais comment je pourrais euh… manipuler l'Éther depuis l'Astrum si je suis ici ?

– J'ai envie de te dire que c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être dans l'Astrum et dans le plan Physique en même temps. Imagine la réalité comme un oignon. Chaque couche correspond à un plan. L'Astrum est la première couche, L'Éther la seconde, et le plan Physique la troisième.

– Il y en a d'autres ?

– Je n'en sais rien du tout. C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas de notoriété publique.

– D'accord, je comprends. Donc le plan Physique n'est pas _dans_ l'Astrum, mais _sous_ l'Astrum ?

– Figurativement. Avec l'Éther qui fait "colle" entre les deux. On peut créer des bulles de matière physique dans l'Astrum, et s'y rendre via des portails. C'est comme… une tumescence sur l'oignon. Un bout de Physique dans l'Astrum.

– Très enrichissant, tout ça, ironisa Mathis. Mais je fais comment, moi, pour faire ce que je fait ?

Carter grimaça. Juliette posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère, qui eut le sentiment qu'ils ferait mieux de se dégager avec agacement. Mais il n'en fit rien.

– Je pense que tu as une sorte de… parasite extraplanaire. Cet aura tentaculaire ne serait alors pas la tienne, mais celle de la créature qui se nourrit de ton énergie éthérique. Ce flux d'énergie que j'ai repéré dès le début de nos séances, serait alors ta propre énergie vitale que le parasite absorbe et convertit en magie. C'est pour ça que le flux disparaissait juste avant la formation de l'illusion : il était passé dans le plan astral.

– Quoi ?!

– La base de cette théorie, c'est que Duneska a remarqué que ton aura ne se déplaçait pas exactement à la même vitesse que toi, ce qui est inédit pour elle, expliqua Juliette.

– Tu veux dire… que mes pouvoirs bizarres viennent d'un genre de poulpe vampire extraterrestre qui me vole ma magie mais qui m'en donne une autre en échange ?

– _Extraplanaire_ , corrigea Carter. Mais oui, c'est assez bien résumé. Et il y a pire.

– Évidemment qu'il y a pire. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas pire, _hein_ ?

– Aucune créature magique répertoriée ne peut se rendre seule dans le plan astrale, et nous n'y avons jamais trouvé d'autochtones, si tant est que c'est possible. Si créature il y a, elle a été mise là sciemment. Par un sorcier capable d'ouvrir son propre portail astral. Le problème de cette piste certes plausible…

– Encore un ! Pour changer ! s'énerva Mathis pour de bon.

– Le problème c'est qu'aucune créature magique connue n'est capable de ça non plus. Même si c'est le cas, nous savons ni de qui ni de quoi il est question. Et je ne comprends de toute manière pas le but : ça ne semble t'affecter que positivement. Comme si cette personne avait voulu amplifier ses capacités pour une raison étrange.

Mathis tourna la tête, et croisa le regard de sa demi-sœur. De sa _demi-sœur_. Évidemment.

– Et on fait quoi ?

– Toi, rien. Moi, je vais trouver un moyen d'aller dans l'Astrum pour vérifier ça. Je ne connaît personne capable d'ouvrir un portail, mais il suffirait par exemple que tu entres dans le Brocéliande sorcier terrestre, et que je me rende au même endroit que toi depuis Avalon.

– Mais les non-druides n'ont pas le droit de rentrer sur Avalon, intervint Juliette.

– Et tu sais ça parce que ? Ah oui, pardon, " _pas de question_ ", l'imita Mathis.

– On lu ça dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque, répondit Duneska, s'attirant un regard noir de Juliette. Bah quoi ?

– On ne cite jamais ses sources, ça entretient le mystère !

– Ah mince. Pardon. Désolée. Oups.

– Pas grave… pour l'instant. Allez on y va. Salut, marsouin !

– Espèce de… graaaah ! grogna Mathis, renonçant à sa vindicte pour réfléchir à ce que ça impliquait.

– Ça va ? demanda Carter.

– Hum, je sais pas trop. C'est dur d'envisager que ce qui me rendait si spécial est le fait d'un genre de parasite ou je sais quoi.

– Ce n'est qu'une théorie…

Mathis lui jeta un regard équivoque.

– Oui, bon, une théorie _très_ plausible… Pourquoi pense-t-elle que c'est votre père ?

– …Va-t-il falloir que j'apprenne l'occlumancie à Juliette ?

– Hé, je m'inquiète pour toi ! se défendit Carter. D'ailleurs, comment est la tienne, d'occlumancie ?

– J'ai encore de la marge de progrès.

– …

– … Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de changer de sujet ! Hum… Juliette pense qu'Armin Heriaas est un genre d'espion, allemand d'après ce que vous avez trouvé. Mais un _vrai_ espion, quoi.

– Je prends cette attaque personnelle avec dignité.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne le retrouve pas parce qu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Ça parait normal, pour un espion, de vouloir effacer ses traces. Je pense. Avoir des enfants avec deux sœurs, beaucoup moins.

– Je ne suis pas au fait des règles allemandes, mais ça me paraît contre tout règlement raisonnable, ça.

– C'est pourquoi Juliette envisage que c'est peut-être un agent renégat… ou autre chose. Quelqu'un qui serait parfaitement capable de pratiquer ce genre d'expérience probablement interdite dans le monde entier sur son propre fils. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai conclu de son regard, mais il était très communicatif et le fait qu'elle ait justement pensé à lui conforte cette théorie.

– Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi, personnellement ?

– Très franchement, Mister C, je me moque bien de tout ce qui concerne cet homme.

– Mais c'est ton père !

– "Père", c'est un titre qui se mérite, et il n'a rien fait pour ça. C'est au mieux mon géniteur.

– Tant de cynisme dans un garçon si jeune…

– J'aurai quatorze ans dans dix jours, et je suis déjà indirectement responsable de trois morts, répliqua Mathis.

– Trois _Ducs Infernaux_ , crut bon de préciser Carter.

– Peu importe. C'était avant tout des personnes. Et d'après Duncan, Azazel avait fait ça pour aider son fils malade, c'était même pas un sale type à la base… J'ai leur sang sur les mains, c'est un fait. Je ne regrette rien, et si je n'en ai pas peur, j'ai la profonde impression que je devrais. Je cerne le problème, mais je n'arrive pas à le toucher. Et c'est la même chose avec cette histoire de poulpe parasite. Je devrais être terrifié, dégoûté, despespéré. Au lieu de ça, je me demande juste à quel point le pouvoir que ça m'apporte est grand. Je repense à ce que vous avez dit sur la magie élémentaire. Mon expérience avec la perception étherique était assez catastrophique, alors je pense demander à Miss Delgado de me transférer dans le cours de Magie Élémentaire à la prochaine séance. Je devrais me tenir à carreau, mais je ne peux pas ne pas céder.

– Et c'est une bonne, ou une mauvais chose, selon toi ?

Mathis sourit.

– Tu aurais dû faire psychomage, t'es doué à ce jeu là, gloussa-t-il. Je ne sais pas. Même réponse que tout à l'heure : je sens au fond de moi que c'est une mauvaise chose, que je ne devrais pas chercher à exploiter cette puissance qui me dépasse dans un but belliqueux, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est un mauvais choix alors je le fais quand même. Et toi ?

– Moi ?

– Tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ?

– Je vais trouver le moyen de te rejoindre par l'Astrum, pour confirmer ou infirmer la théorie du poulpe parasite, puis le cas échéant continuer d'enquêter sur la piste adéquate. En attendant, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir utiliser ce qu'on t'as donné à ton insu. Te demander de renoncer à exploiter ces avantages qui te sont offerts reviendrait à demander à un sorcier de vivre comme un moldu sous prétexte que ce n'est pas juste qu'il ait reçu un don en magie à la naissance. En fait, tu sais ce que tu devrais le faire ?

– C'est une question de secondes, affirma Mathis.

– Tu devrais aller à la bibliothèque, et trouver un livre qui décrit tous les phénomènes énergétiques, qu'on les considère comme magiques ou non, liés à l'Éther. Peut-être découvriras-tu d'autres possibilité d' _utilisation du poulpe_.

– Voilà, maintenant je sais. Merci ! J'y vais, alors.

C'est ainsi que le "don" de Mathis fut baptisé "le poulpe", et que ledit _poulpe_ devint un sujet de conversation habituel entre eux. Dans ses recherches, Mathis eut confirmation que les illusions (dont sa capacité à créer de la lumière ne relevait pas directement), la magie élémentaire et l'influence des émotions étaient des phénomènes éthériques. Mais il découvrit également qu'il avait le potentiel de manipuler au moins deux autres flux d'énergie. Si le premier était une assez bonne nouvelle, car il avait le potentiel d'ouvrir des portails vers le plan astral (avec énormément d'entraînement très dangereux, à fort potentiel mortel) et s'en servir pour voyager à grande vitesse, l'autre parvint enfin à effrayer l'adolescent : le flux de vie était également un phénomène éthérique. Ça voulait dire tuer n'importe qui en l'interrompant (ce que faisait le sort _Avada Kedavra_ , probablement), mais aussi… ramener les morts à la vie. _Nécromancie_.

Il en parla avec Émi qui, d'un regard horrifié, lui fit promettre d'oublier cette histoire _définitivement_. Ce qu'il ne put guère faire longtemps.

.

* * *

\+ De Jules Mercier à Wyatt Angeville+

 _Vraiment Wyatt? Vous croyez que dans une telle situation d'urgence j'ai le temps de m'occuper d'un de vos agents dormants? Non. Débrouillez-vous._

 _PS: merci pour le beurre de cacahuète, je vous renvoie un bon bordeaux. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles._

* * *

 _._

Les choses dégénérèrent d'un seul coup. C'était le mercredi 16 janvier 2019, soit une semaine exactement avant les 14 ans de Mathis, après son premier cours de Magie Élémentaire qu'il avait pu prendre à la place du cours de Perception Éthérique du vendredi. Il sortait de cours avec Émi et Nil qui le suivaient déjà, et décida de se rendre à l'Étage Blanc pour se détendre un peu à l'arène, avec un peu de chance libre ou au moins occupée de duellistes prêts à faire quelques passes. Mais ils tombèrent sur une scène qui fit serrer les dents à Mathis. Sertorius, seul, était en train de se disputer avec Erwin entouré de sa bande qui l'échauffait comme une meute de hyènes autour de Scar. Seule Camille se tenait en retrait, gênée de voir ses deux amis se déchirer.

– Ah bah voilà ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! s'écria Erwin en voyant Nil arriver. C'est vraiment parfait !

Mathis fit mine de la retenir, mais elle répondit avec calme :

– Hé, je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires. Nous allons prendre une petite salle, et vous laisser régler tout ça entre vous.

– Entre nous ?! Mais c'est toi le problème ! Tout arrive toujours à cause de toi, cette dispute comprise !

– Pardon ?!

Erwin la snoba, et préféra répondre à Émeraude qui n'avait rien demandé :

– Ton petit-ami me soutient que _notre_ comportement est en train d'entretenir les tensions entre Purs et Impurs. Alors je lui explique qu'on ne fait que considérer le véritable problème comme ce qu'il est, une gêne. Et qu'il devrait nous rejoindre, au lieu d'apporter son soutien à un cas aussi désespéré que cette petite conne de _sang-de-bourbe_.

– Va te faire foutre ! Allez vous faire foutre toi et tes idées de merde ! hurla presque Nil. C'est quoi ces idées de raciste de merde ? C'est Amara qui t'a mis ça dans la tête !? Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, Tu m'en veut pour ce que _tu_ as fait, c'est déjà trop ! Mais alors reporter ça sur ma naissance, je… je…

– Amara ? Mais pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ? Le problème c'est toi, espèce d'hystérique ! Thamiel…

– IL S'APPELAIT _HAYDAR AZERBAS_ ! Aie au moins la décence de prononcer son nom !

– _Thamiel_ s'en est pris à Karol uniquement parce que t'as pas pu fermer ta gueule ! Tu l'as mise en danger en provoquant ton taré de frère, et tu oses rejeter la faute sur moi parce que je l'ai défendue !? Parce que je _vous_ ai défendues contre un _Duc Infernal_ ? Amara avait raison, tu es ingrate, et un danger pour ton entourage !

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Erwin avait sorti sa baguette, et la serrait suffisamment fort pour que ses phalanges blanchissent. Nilüfer regarda d'un air froid l'alsacien qui brandissait sa baguette, mais ne fit aucun geste en direction de la sienne. Elle respira profondément, et essaya de se calmer au mieux.

– Tu as tué mon frère, énonça-t-elle d'une voix froide. C'était une nécessité, car oui c'était un Duc. Mais n'attends pas de moi la moindre compassion après ça. Vos fiançailles nous ont tous mis en danger, et c'est uniquement à cause d'elles que tu as dû intervenir. Que tu as _tué mon frère_. Ce que j'ai dit n'a rien changé, il n'était pas venu pour moi, Karol aurait été tout autant en danger chez vous. Et maintenant, baisse cette baguette.

– Sinon quoi ? gronda Erwin, relevant sa baguette par provocation.

Tout se passa très vite. Erwin croisa le regard de Nil, et tenta de se protéger. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. En un éclair, Nil avait sorti sa baguette, et jeté son sort. On eut dit qu'elle avait prononcé la formule après coup, tant elle fut rapide.

– _DÆMON FULGURAS_!

Erwin fut comme parcouru d'un frisson. Puis il lâcha sa baguette qui rebondit au sol dans un bruit creux, et se mit à convulser. Il convulsait de plus en plus, sous les yeux horrifiés des témoins figés d'effroi. Et plus il convulsait, plus l'odeur de chair brûlée qui commençait à emplir l'air s'intensifiait. Lorsque la peau désormais marbrée d'Erwin se mit à fumer, Mathis se résolut à intervenir. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Nil qui semblait en transe, et…

– _Hominum Exumai_ !

Instantanément, Nil fut projetée sur le côté comme un fétu de paille, et perdit connaissance quand son épaule puis sa tête percutèrent le mur blanc. Le sort rompu, Erwin s'effondra au sol, et, dans une dernière convulsion, se figea à son tour.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Puis Amara hurla le nom d'Erwin, et se jeta sur lui. Elle se brûla en touchant sa peau, et poussa un cri en reculant. Camille fit à son tour une tentative, mais se brûla aussi. Erwin ne bougeait plus.

Alors Mathis, seul personne présente capable de faire _autre chose_ , ouvrit ses yeux à l'Éther.

– Son aura est faible, mais il est en vie. Je vais essayer de l'aider.

Il attrapa mentalement le flux de vie faiblissant d'Erwin, et tenta de le ramener au corps de celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté de tel, mais improvisait, à défaut de mieux. La peau de Mathis se mit à se couvrir de veinures sombres. Soudain, il hurla de douleur, et rompit le contact. il regarda avec horreur ses mains noircies et raccornies, qui semblaient avoir été fumées.

– La magie noire se protège d'elle-même ! comprit-il.

Son cerveau bascula en mode "réflexion froide", et il prit les choses en main.

– Émi, va voir si Nil va bien. Camille, où est Karol ?

– Elle… elle est partie avec Visperi… À la bibliothèque je crois. Greta et Nelpha les ont suivies.

– Va les chercher, et dis-leur de nous retrouver devant le château. Octavius, tu pourrais le faire descendre par un sort ?

– Je… bien sûr. On l'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

– Trop tard… j'ai une meilleure idée. Direction la Fontaine Flamel.

– Je… d'accord. _Levicorpus_. _Locomotor_.

– Elle a juste perdu connaissance. Je crois qu'elle a le bras cassé.

Mathis planta son regard froid dans celui habituellement ardent d'Amara, et demande d'un ton plus glacial que jamais, demandant un coup de main mental au _poulpe_ :

– Te sens-tu capable d'aider Émi à emmener Nilüfer à l'infirmerie sans lui nuire plus que ça ?

– Mais elle… Erwin…

– On s'occupe de lui. Émeraude n'arrivera jamais à faire descendre Nil toute seule. Si tu ne peux pas la porter avec elle non plus, va chercher de l'aide pendant qu'Émi veille sur elle. Tu peux faire ça ?

– Ou…oui. J'y vais.

Les trois sorciers valides quittèrent en vitesse l'Étage Blanc, Octavius faisant léviter devant lui le corps fumant et désarticulé d'Erwin Niafasen. Les escaliers étaient déserts à cette heure, mais il y eut quelques témoins horrifiés dans le hall, dont le tableau de St Renaud qui hurlait au meurtre. Amara parvint à attirer l'attention d'un Chasseuse qui l'accompagna pour aller aider Nilüfer, jetant au passage un sortilège de mutisme au fondateur.

Mathis mena Octavius à la fontaine. Celui-ci s'arrêta à la limite autorisé, et déposa Erwin au sol.

– Et… et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?

– Maintenant, toi, tu te bouches les oreilles, ordonna Mathis.

Il attrapa son ami au sol, poussant un double hurlement de douleur, à cause de ses mains rongées et de la chaleur encore inhumaine de la peau de son ami. Il comprit que la température n'était pas réel (Erwin serait mort cuit, sinon), mais une sensation dûe aux puissantes radiations de magie noire. Dès qu'il franchit la limite autour de la fontaine, la sirène se mit à hurler. Malgré la douleur intense, et le volume de la sirène qui s'amplifiait à chaque pas, il parvint à la fontaine à margelle basse, et y jeta Erwin, qu'il maintint sous le liquide luisant d'azur.

– Allez, c'est le moment de montrer tes vertus soignantes ! s'exclama Mathis, pour lui uniquement car personne n'aurait entendu sa voix couverte par le vacarme du _Cridurut_.

Mathis gardait Erwin plongé sous la surface. Il avait de l'eau jusqu'à mi-avant-bras, et sentait de désagréables picotements sur toute sa peau. Mais il n'avait plus mal aux mains, et pouvait à nouveau bouger correctement les doigts. En revanche, il avait horriblement mal aux oreilles, et fut soulagé quand le charme s'interrompit

– Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?! s'écria Florine Brindargent qui était intervenue la première.

Mathis, les oreilles sifflantes, lui adressa un sourire forcé.

– Sauvetage d'urgence, Madame.

– Mais enfin… Cette eau est très dangereuse ! Stop !

– Inutile de bluffer, je sais que c'est de la quintessence, Madame, pas du poison !

– Quoi ?! Qui est-ce, d'abord ? Sors-le de là, tu vas le noyer.

– Peut-on se noyer dans une potion qui protège de la mort ? philosopha Mathis.

Cependant, il s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il sortit Erwin de l'eau, celui-ci était entièrement chauve, et étrangement luisant. Mathis ne releva pas tout de suite, mettant ça sur le coup du sortilège noir. Mais il vit que ses propres mains étaient également luisantes, comme plastifiées, et qu'il n'avait plus aucun poils sur les avant-bras. Les mains encore mouillées et les oreilles sifflantes, il eut l'idée, et le réflexe, de se glisser un index dans chaque oreille. Le sifflement cessa aussitôt.

– Arrête de te toucher ! ordonna Miss Brindargent qui, passée la première phase d'ahurissement, reprenait le contrôle des choses. _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Mathis s'effondra, comme gelé, manquant de tomber dans la fontaine. S'il avait pu, il aurait haussé les yeux au ciel.

Il sentit qu'on le faisait léviter dans l'infirmerie en même temps qu'Erwin. Mais si celui-ci fut déposé dans un lit conventionnel, Mathis fut amené sur un lit à part, dans une petite pièce derrière le bureau des infirmières dont la porte fut verrouillée.

Lorsque la paralysie se dissipa, Mathis observa immédiatement ses mains. Elles étaient comme… vitrifiées. Il les toucha… C'était perturbant : elles étaient très douces et chaude au toucher, comme de la peau de bébé, mais avait un aspect de plastique, luisant comme si elles avaient été huilées. Il essaya de frotter à sec, puis avec de la salive, mais rien n'y changeait. Et ses poils qu'il avait perdu, allait-il repousser ?

Et puis Mathis réalisa. Erwin avait été _entièrement_ plongé dans le liquide. Mathis Devaux venait de défigurer un prince héritier d'une société pratiquant la loi du talion. Peut-être de manière permanente. Qu'il ait fait ça pour le sauve de la mort n'entrerait probablement pas en compte. D'ailleurs, était-ce pour ça, ou uniquement pour protéger Nilüfer des conséquences de son acte ?

.

* * *

+De Wyatt Angeville à Jules Mercier+

 _Cher Jules,_

 _OUI vous avez le temps de vérifier, je sais parfaitement que la mise en place de l'État d'Urgence a transmis la plupart de vos fonctions au Gardien du Secret, vous n'avez pour ainsi dire plus rien à faire de vos journée ! Ça prendrait juste un petit contact. Et puis je vous rappelle amicalement que si cet agent est compromis, pour vous comme pour moi ça pue le chenil._

 _Cordialement._

 _PS: Super vin ! Y'a moyen d'avoir du camembert ? Je vous envoie du cheesecake newyorkais que j'ai pris soin de réfrigérer._

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Le passage du sort est écrit depuis… mi-tome 2, je dirais. C'est le premier _inspiratum_ que j'ai écrit d'avance. Et je rêvais d'utiliser ce sort depuis qu'Ywëna l'a créé dans le Parfum des Arums. Même si j'ai un peu improvisé les conséquences sur un humain.

Que dire ? … ET C'EST PAS FINI ! Le petit monde fragile de Mathis s'effondre. Enfin, le Karma reprend ses droits.

Prochain chapitre… un jour, peut-être. Faut vraiment que je finisse mon roman un jour. J'aimerais beaucoup recevoir la version imprimée d'ici mon anniversaire le 20 avril.


	12. Les trois commandements

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! Tout d'abord, mes excuses pour le retard ! Je suis super occupé. J'ai une première cliente sérieuse pour une commande de langue, et une seconde en suspens (d'ailleurs, tu fais pas partie de mes lectrices, toi qui te reconnaîtras ?), sans compter mes propres projets. Et, je l'avoue, le fait que mon Skyrim remarche n'y est pas pour rien dans mon retard général. En tout cas, c'est mort de chez mort pour sortir mon livre avant le 20 avril, quoi… Au fait, ledit 20 avril marquait aussi les 3 ans d'Entre les Mondes ! Merci à tous de me suivre depuis si longtemps !

.

Vu que ça fait longtemps, je vais commencer par un petit rappel. Dans la précédence, Mathis était dans le coma pendant deux jours. Dans ce court délai, la première phase de l'État d'Urgence était lancée (prise du pouvoir exécutif par le Gardien du Secret), et le VOODOO retirait tous ses espions américains de France (sauf Carter, parce que _fuck_ ). La tension autour du sang, entretenue par Amara Quidma, fit chauffer tellement les esprits qu'Erwin et Nilüfer en vinrent au main. Sauf que pas de bol, Nil au sang chaud a appris Merlin sait où un très vilain sort noir, et a grillé à point son compère alsacien. Estimant que c'est une bonne idée (si mauvaise soit-elle), Mathis plonge Erwin dans la potion magique, alias la Fontaine Flamel coulant de quintessence pure, le faisant ressembler à une poupée Ken lustrée au chalumeau. C'est sexy !

.

ENSUITE JE VOUS INFORME qu'un sondage est en cours pour déterminer quels élèves éligibles du Projet Rosa resteront étudier à Beauxbâtons pour de bon. Je ne peux pas vous mettre de lien, mais je vais faire de mon mieux :  
 **goo*gl VDmPdU**  
remplacez l'étoile par un point et l'espace par un slash.

.

Hellu, **Dreamer** ! Tout est prévu pour toi, dans ce chapitre ! Cuvée spéciale ! Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, oui, c'est prévu qu'il morfle. Beaucoup. En fait, c'est même fait exprès : ses possibilités et pouvoirs croîent plus vite que les dangers qu'il a à affronter pour lui donner une impression de toute-puissance qui n'arrange pas du tout son arrogance naturelle. Plus haut montera-t-il, de plus haut tombera-t-il !

Et oui, **Thren** , il ne peut rien faire du tout. En fait, si… il souffle sur le château de carte en espérant le maintenir en l'air, sauf qu'il ne fait que le faire s'écrouler dans l'autre sens, et plus vite !

Ah que coucou, **Andouille** ! Wah trop de questions pleines de spoils ! Puisque c'est, je ne répondrai qu'à une seule, na !  
Pourquoi Mathis a attendu si longtemps pour briser le sort de Nil ? Pour deux raisons. La première, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le sort et son effet, et qu'il y a eu une phase de surprise puis de fascination morbide. La seconde, c'est qu'au fond de lui, il pensait qu'Erwin le méritait un peu. C'est son meilleur ami depuis plus de trois ans, et celui-ci se met soudain à cracher sur les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés pauvres parce que sa fiancée (de fiançailles auto-arrangées) est une manipulatrice raciste. Il l'a mal digéré. En fait, quand il est intervenu, c'était pour protéger Nil des conséquences d'un meurtre, pas pour protéger Erwin.

Chalut, **Allan** ! C'est qui, les enfants de Wyatt ? En fait c'est Dreamer qui me l'a prêté, je sais rien du tout de lui.  
En fait, "l'Empire" est une expression faisant écho au passé colonial de l'Europe occidentale, et à l'empire britannique. Il s'avère qu'après le coup de la Fullmood en Grande-Bretagne, la France était le seul pays à encore abriter des agents américains permanents (actifs ou non). Donc vu qu'on ne peut pas laisser des agents itinérants se balader sans agents de liaison sur place, et qu'en plus la France est la plus grosse interface directe entre USA et Europe, l'ordre revient à rappeler l'ensemble des agents américains du vieux continent. Bref, l'Empire c'est l'Europe, pas la Prévôté de France.  
C'est pas Juliette qui surnomme Mathis marsouin. C'est Duneska. Marsouin est une "insulte" affective assez commune dans les caraïbes francophones. J'ai juste traduit parce que Ste-Lucie (d'où vient Duneska) est plus anglophone.  
 _Dæmon Fulguras_ , non c'est pas un sort de 5 ou 6ème année. C'est un sort de magie noir totalement interdit. Et comment elle l'a appris est un fil rouge qui commence seulement.  
En fait la quintessence est le composant principale de la potion de vie éternelle, c'est l'ingrédient qui amplifie l'effet de régénération cellulaire. Concrètement, l'effet pur revient à changer toutes les cellules touchées en cellule souche correspondante. En gros, c'est de la peau de foetus. Lustrée, imberbe, et translucide. Autant dire que sur un corps déjà bien formé, le résultat est particulièrement moche. Et Erwin ayant été plongé entièrement dedans, l'ayant un peu respiré / avalé… T'as déjà vu un bébé naître avec des dents ?  
Hé, Mercier doit autant gérer la Rosace qu'Angeville le VOODOO, hein !

.

Dans ce chapitre, des nouvelles pas très réjouissantes. D'aucun côté.

.

* * *

.

 **12) Les trois commandements**

La vie dans la Fosse n'avait rien de reposante. Il y avait des attaques presque tous les jours, et quand les chasseurs pensaient avoir enfin réunis assez d'informations sur les créatures surgissant de la Faille, une nouvelle espèce faisait son apparition.

Ce matin-là, Sérène Castle avait une sale tête. Non point que prendre soin de son apparence soit une priorité dans sa situation actuelle. Mais, élevée comme une princesse, l'idée que bien présenter était une condition _sine qua non_ pour obtenir le respect de ses pairs était profondément ancrée dans son subconscient, et elle s'apprêtait toujours avec attention pour cultiver son élégante ferocité. Sauf que là, après une nuit blanche à combattre les plus gros siligondres qu'elle ait jamais eu à confronter, son visage cerné et sa combinaison lacérée et couverte de fluides verdâtres aurait fait fuir de terreur un inferius affamé.

Elle demanda à l'Allemand de la nettoyer à grande eau. Un _Aguamenti_ fit l'affaire.

– Si tu veux sécher, tu devrais te poser près de la Faille. Elle dégage plus de chaleur qu'un four ouvert, depuis hier.

– Vas-y, fais pas ton flemmard, jette-moi juste un sort de séchage ! T'étais même pas de garde, cette nuit, tu vas pas me dire que c'est trop te demander !

– Ne soit pas si vulgaire, Princesse !

– Va chier, égoïste.

– C'est gâcher ma précieuse énergie, quand même, assura l'Allemand. Je t'assure que la Faille suffira à te sécher en cinq minutes chrono !

– Ouaif, si tu le dis… marmonna-t-elle en se jetant elle-même le sort sur son uniforme. Je me demande pourquoi elle irradie aussi fort. Un rapport avec la météo, peut-être ? La Faille se défend contre les engelures ? Ou alors, c'est l'été dans le monde qui se trouve de l'autre côté, et l'impression de chaleur c'est juste en contraste avec ici.

– Non, elle dégage _vraiment beaucoup_ de chaleur…

Sérène secoua la tête, projetant des goutelettes de ses cheveux encore mouillés sur son collègue indigné, et alla voir ce qu'il en était vraiment. Elle n'eut guère à s'approcher beaucoup pour ressentir les effets. La comparaison avec un four ouvert était particulièrement adéquat : des bouffées de chaleur si intenses que les yeux de Sérène pleuraient balayait le col par rafales. Le vent s'expliquait par la dépression créée par la différence de température. Mais rien n'expliquait la température qui sortait de la Faille.

– Peut-être que c'est en train de les cuire, de l'autre côté ! cria Sérène pour couvrir le vacarme du vent sifflant.

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit Arcadus Lupin de même. Comment tu as pu m'entendre approcher avec ce vacarme ? Je ne t'ai pas suprise.

Sérène passa son doigt sur une marque noire dans son cou :

– J'ai refait mes runes de vigilances hier, avant de commencer ma garde de nuit. J'ai bien fait ! On n'a jamais vu autant de siligondres ! Je crois qu'elles fuyaient quelque chose…

– De quoi ont peur la plupart des bêtes sauvages ? demanda Arcadus.

Sérène savait que c'était une question réthorique. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre :

– Du feu. De _beaucoup_ de feu.

.

* * *

.

 _Tu ne tueras point._

Zomiel avait merdé quelque part.

Au début, son plan était parfait, et lui avait donné une marge de temps conséquente pour agir à sa guise. Bien sûr, chaque jour qui passait rendait plus difficiles ses efforts pour passer pour le gardien qu'elle avait assassiné. Mais par chance, celui-ci était peu apprécié, et il n'avait pas d'ami à son travail suffisamment proche pour constater qu'il avait changé de comportement.

La première phase avait été celle du repérage. D'abord, elle avait commencé par repérer toutes les caméras de surveillance, puis par jeter un œil dans chacune des cellules à accès normal grâce au pass électronique du colosse. Elle n'était pas du genre arriériste, anti-technologie, mais cette absence totale de magie, couplée au fait d'être sous terre dans un bunker antièrement recouvert de peinture para-magie la rendait nauséeuse, et quand le pass faisait des siennes, elle s'énervait et frappait les murs. Encore par chance, son apparence d'adoption était connue comme celle d'un homme colérique.

Elle n'avait bien sûr rien trouvé d'intéressant dans les cellules traditionnelles. Il s'agissait simplement de criminels comme elle, des sorciers disposant de moyens de causer des ennuis et de s'évader sans avoir besoin d'une baguette. La plupart étaient sédatés, mais quelques-uns étaient attachés éveillés, ou pouvaient même déambuler librement dans leur petite cellule aseptisée. C'était notamment le cas d'un métamorphomage qu'elle avait eu le déplaisir de voir à l'œuvre, quand celui-ci s'était changé en le garde qu'elle-même imitait, avant de tenter de s'évader en criant _qu'il_ était le vrai gardien. Il aurait été déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus de vrai gardien du tout. D'après son dossier, qu'elle s'était empressée de consulter à la pause suivante, ce n'était pas un criminel violent. Juste un voleur. Mais il pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui, et s'évader trop facilement. Il purgait une peine normale de 5 ans, mais le A-0 était le seul secteur à même de le garder enfermé. Oui, ce voleur aurait pu être elle, à peu de choses près. Mais voilà, elle, elle avait réussi à s'évader, parce que son pouvoir était inconnu à l'époque. Elle était prudente.

La seconde phase avait été plus compliquée, et de longue haleine. Elle avait dû déposer une demande de congé exceptionnel de trois semaines. Ensuite, une fois la demande accepter, attendre son dernier jour de travail, tuer un gardien de la très haute sécurité à l'aide de sa baguette (qu'elle cachait dans la cellule de la gendarmage piégée, quand elle n'était pas au travail), et voler son apparence (et surtout son pass). C'est là que les choses avaient commencé à se compliquer. Déjà, elle n'avait que trois semaines devant elle, et passé ce délai, sa dernière victime serait toujours morte alors qu'elle devrait retrouver l'apparence de l'autre. Ensuite, le nouveau gardien, un polonais nommé Jerzy Balczarek, était populaire, lui. Et marié à une gardienne du B-2 (le centre pénitencière à sécurité minimale pour femmes). C'était déjà un miracle de l'avoir découvert au détour d'une conversation avec un collègue avant de faire une bêtise. Il ne fallait surtout pas éveiller la méfiance de celle-ci. Voilà qui réduisait encore le temps disponible.

La troisième phase était de repérer Chaigidel. Mais avant de le trouver, Zomiel trouva d'autres _choses_ très intéressantes…

Question : quel genre de prisonnier est maintenu sous drogues et malgré tout attaché dans une cellule sécurisé surveillée 24h/24 par un gardien assigné à cette cellule uniquement, dans une aile ultra-surveillée du sous-sol blindé et truffé de caméras d'une prison haute-sécurité située au beau milieu de la mer ?

Réponse pratique : le genre d'individu qu'on voudrait avoir de son côté en cas de guerre.

Le premier qui retint toute son attention était enfermé dans une cellule gardée par un vieux sorcier patibulaire couvert de tatouages runiques. La plupart de ses tatouages étaient des runes de vigilance et des runes de réflexes accrus, et il en avait bien trop pour un seul homme. Ce sorcier faisait des gardes de 18h. Mais 6h par jour, il était relevé par pas moins de deux colosses en tenues anti-émeutes et armés d'armes de guerre moldues pointées en permanence sur la porte inhabituellement noire.

Après avoir jeté un sort de boucle temporelle aux trois caméras (une à chaque extrêmité du couloir, et une braquée sur la porte noire), leur apposer une rune de contrôle fut des plus aisé. Ils étaient tellement focalisés sur la porte de la cellule qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la menace vienne de l'extérieur, et surtout ce de ce bon vieux Jerzy. Lorsque Zomiel les fit se relever, elle ordonna à un des deux d'ouvrir la porte, tandis que l'autre braquait toujours son arme. Elle-même pointait sa baguette sur la porte qui s'entrebaillait.

À l'intérieur, les ampoules des plafonniers avaient été remplacées par des ampoules à lumière noire, ce qui donnait une étrange ambiance de boîte de nuit, les murs blancs renvoyant un éclat bleu en réagissant à ladite lumière noire. Au centre de la cellule, à la place de l'habituel fauteuil de dentiste se trouvait une grande croix en métal entièrement noir scellée au sol. Sur cette croix était crucifié un homme squelettique, aux longs cheveux blancs malgré son apparence juvénile, qui dormait debout malgré lui.

Abandonnant toute prudence, Zomiel entra dans la cellule, rengainant sa baguette. Elle posa sa main sur le métal noir. Il était d'un froid glacial, et ses doigts se mirent à picoter, comme si la croix était recouverte d'un vernis acide.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ? chuchota Zomiel.

Elle n'aurait su dire si elle s'adressait au prisonnier, ou à la croix elle-même.

Elle reporta son attention sur le prisonnier. Voyant qu'une perfusion était branchée à son poignet rachitique, elle se dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas si aisément. Suffisamment proche, elle observa son visage. Il était juvénile. On lui donnait à peine vingt ans. Une étrange cicatrice marquait sa tempe.

Zomiel tendit la main pour écarter ses longs cheveux de neige. Ses doigts éfleurèrent le front du jeune homme, et elle sursauta de surprise : il était brûlant ! Elle fit mine de le toucher à nouveau, puis se ravisa. Elle continua de l'observer, et remarqua une marque similaire sur le haut de sa cuisse, qui se perdait derrière le pagne qui constituait son seul vêtement. Elle releva doucement le pan de celui-ci, et passa son doigt sur la scarification blanchie qui formait un symbole qui lui était inconnu.

Le prisonnier n'avait pas réagit. Elle tenta alors à nouveau de glisser ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour observer l'autre marque. Elle y parvint sans qu'il réagisse. Elle passa à nouveau son doigt sur le front brûlant, suivant du doigt le tracé de la rune. Mais alors qu'elle enleva son doigt, le prisonnier ouvrit grand les yeux, et se mit à hurler en silence, dans un souffle rauque. Zomiel sursauta, et recula d'un bond, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas la voir, regardant dans le vide, et se mit à délirer dans une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Il était difficile d'en juger à cause de l'étrange lumière artificielle ambiante, mais Zomiel aurait juré que ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs.

Il s'évanouit à nouveau, refermant ses étranges yeux. Zomiel ressortit de la cellule, ordonnant au garde de bien refermer derrière elle.

– C'était étrange. Qui… Quelle est cette _chose_ ?!

– Secret défense, Maîtresse. Nous l'ignorons, répondit le garde le plus vif.

– Que savez-vous ?

– Qu'il est classé comme le second prisonnier le plus dangereux de toute la prison, Maîtresse. Nom de code : Apocalypse.

– Et que ce métal noir irradie tellement de magie noire que la mine russe où on le trouve a été _officiellement_ scellée, rajouta l'autre. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça le "métal noir des profondeurs", Madame.

– _Maîtresse_ , corrigea Zomiel.

– Maîtresse, répéta le grand benêt.

– Je t'ai un peu cramé le cerveau, on dirait…

– Je ne sais pas, Maîtresse.

– La ferme. Toi, tu as dis que cet "Apocalypse" est le _second_ plus dangereux. Qui est le premier ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que l'Apocalypse ?

– Ce qui vient après, Maîtresse. Le Néant.

– Et où puis-je trouver ce "Néant" ?

– Au fond de la mine, Maîtresse.

– …

– …

– ET COMMENT J'ACCÈDE À CETTE FOUTUE MINE ? s'énerva Zomiel.

– Par le monte-charge au bout du couloir 23, Maîtresse.

– MERCI ! Ah, nom d'un griffon chauve, vous êtes vraiment pas des lumières, vous deux, hein ? Dites-moi, comment deux abrutis pareils ont pu être assignés à la surveillance du second prisonnier le plus dangereux ?!

– Argon Maxime est le seul gardien d'Apocalypse. Il se repose pendant trois heures toutes les 18h. Pendant ces trois heures, la dose de tranquillisant du prisonnier est décuplée, et nous avons pour ordre de déclencher l'alarme si le prisonnier prononce le moindre mot. Les phases de repos ne peuvent pas être plus longues, ou le tranquillisant le tuerait. Et il ne doit surtout pas mourir.

– Vous auriez dû le faire, aujourd'hui ? Déclencher l'alarme. Il a psalmodié.

– Oui, Maîtresse. Mais vos ordre prévalent, Maîtresse.

– "Prévalent", hein ? T'en connais, des grands mots, pour un grand benêt ! C'est très bien, continuez comme ça. Faites votre travail comme d'habitude, mais s'il se réveille à nouveau sous votre garde, ne déclenchez pas l'alarme. Essayez de me prévenir _discrètement_.

– Bien, Maîtresse.

Le second aurait dû être ce "Néant". Mais le couloir 23 était une impasse. Un long couloir d'une trentaine de mètres sans porte, terminé par une grande grille de métal rouillé qui devait dissimuler le monte-charge, gardée par deux soldats équipés comme les deux grands benêts. Mais contrairement à eux, ils pointaient leurs armes en direction du couloir, et lorsque Zomiel (officiellement, le gardien Jerzy Balczarek) fit mine d'y faire un pas, un des gardes ordonna d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

– Faites demi-tour immédiatement ou vous serez abattu !

– Hé les gars, c'est juste moi ! On se connaît, non ?

– Vous connaissez le protocole, Balczarek. Demi-tour et sans geste brusque, ou je repeint les murs avec votre cervelle.

Ce Néant devait être un sacré gros lot…

Sur le chemin du retour, ce jour-là, Zomiel eut de la chance. Elle passa dans un couloir qu'elle n'avait pas encore emprunté jusque-là, et tomba complètement sur la cellule de Chaigidel, qu'elle reconnut par le symbole d'information gravé sur la porte : un œil. L'œil qui voit tout.

Ce couloir n'était pas surveillé du tout. Il devait être réservé aux prisonniers très haute sécurité les moins susceptibles de s'évader. Ceux qu'il fallait juste mettre à part, loin de ceux qu'ils pourraient influencer.

Jouant la carte du gardien zélé, Zomiel entra ostensiblement dans la cellule, pour une inspection standard. Sur la couchette inclinée, un quinquagénaire aux cheveux filasse sifflotait. Il n'était pas endormi, ce signifiait qu'il était entièrement humain et que les drogues anti-magie fonctionnaient sur lui, mais il était sanglé tout de même, ce qui indiquait qu'il était du genre à résister physiquement aux gardiens.

Chaigidel planta son regard vairon sur l'intrus. Il avait déjà vu ce gardien polonais plusieurs fois, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, aujourd'hui.

– Quand on a appris à tout connaître, on devient capable de reconnaître ce qui nous manque le plus, lança-t-il. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas senti de baguette magique aussi près de moi. Ni de métamorphomage.

– Je suis Zomiel. Je suis venue vous libérer.

– Aaah, le Duc du Désordre ! se souvint Chaigidel.

– _Duchesse_ , corrigea Zomiel, tandis qu'elle détachait le prisonnier.

Chaigidel se redressa.

– Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas sauter de joie, mais j'ai passé quelques années la grande majorité du temps allongé sur cette chaise, je doute de pouvoir courir de si tôt. Un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus.

Zomiel réfléchit. L'Omniscient avait été privé de sa magie pour que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus. Il lui fallait simplement _beaucoup_ de magie. Elle leva sa baguette, et prononça une formule qu'on lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais prononcer, même lorsqu'elle avait plongé tête la première dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire. Un sort pouvant avoir des conséquences bien plus funestes qu'un Impardonnable. Celui qui permettait d'enlever le dispositif anti-surtension magique de toutes les baguettes :

– _Magicus Extremos_!

La baguette de Zomiel se mit à crépiter, luisant et crachant des pluies d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs. Elle la tendit à son homologue.

– Merci, Zomiel, dit-il d'une voix placide.

Il attrapa la baguette à pleine main. Il jeta un sort informulé, formant silencieusement les mots sur ses lèvres sèches. Soudain, les étincelles se mirent à refluer dans les veines de son bras, en direction de son cœur. La baguette cessa de cracher des étincelles, et se mit à luire de plus en plus fort. Puis tomba en cendres.

– Ma… ma baguette ?! couina Zomiel.

– Haaaaa, tant de puissance, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Chaigidel. Faisons un test…

Ses yeux se retournèrent à peine trois secondes.

– Je suis désolé pour ta baguette. Sincèrement. Tu as bien fait d'employer les runes pour mettre au point ton sortilège de contrôle mental, sinon, les sorts auraient été rompus. L' _Opus Tenebræ_?

– Le journal, corrigea Zomiel.

– Ah, oui. Il va falloir que je récupère le mien. Heureusement, Elle est en France. Elle doit l'avoir gardé pour moi.

– Vous avez déjà rencontré la Maîtresse des Enfers en personne ?!

– J'ai _élevé_ la Maîtresse des Enfers. C'est ma fille.

– Vous êtes…

– Je suis. Et toi, tu en sais trop. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, Zomiel. Car tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici vivante. Personne ne sortira d'ici avant que je n'ai libéré le Néant.

.

* * *

.

 _Tu ne blesseras point._

Mathis détestait deux choses : perdre, et les avocats. Celui de Nilüfer, un pauvre hère commis d'office car ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui en payer un, avait discuté cinq minutes avec l'avocat des Niafasen, et décrété qu'elle aurait tout à y gagner de plaider coupable d'usage de la magie noire et de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, pour éviter le procès pour tentative de meurtre.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Alors Nilüfer Azerbas fut définitivement exclue de Beauxbâtons pour usage de la magie noire.

Alors Nilüfer Azerbas fut condamnée à une peine de un an de prison dont six mois fermes pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui.

Il n'y eut pas d'adieux. Pas de cris ni de larmes. Elle fut discrètement emmenée en direction de la Giraglia, pour ne jamais revenir. Il y avait eu accord : pas besoin de procès.

Puis tomba la mauvaise nouvelle : L'apparence d'Erwin ne guérirait jamais. Au mieux, ses dents de lait ne tarderaient pas à repousser, avant de laisser place aux définitives dans quelques années. Nicolas Flamel lui-même le confirma à Athanasius Niafasen, qui manqua de frapper le vieillard multiséculaire. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : le cacher, et espérer. Alors Erwin fut envoyé étudier à Mighty Adler, où il serait probablement enfermé dans le beffroi du directeur pour suivre des cours particuliers. Il n'y eut aucun adieu non plus. Erwin était mort à l'intérieur, et son enveloppe défigurée n'avait plus d'amis. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun reproche à adresser à Mathis : après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Presque de la pire manière possible, mais il vivait encore.

La politique progressiste du nouveau directeur de Mighty Adler avait ouvert l'académie allemande aux sang-purs cracmols. Alors Karol suivit son frère, afin que celui-ci ne soit pas plus seul qu'il ne le serait déjà. Il y eut plus d'effusions, là. Des larmes, des supplications. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'allait pas abandonner son frère. Ce qui était hautement ironique, sachant qu'Alois se retrouvait à nouveau seul.

Deux avocats suffirent pour que Mathis perde trois amis.

Puis un évènement majeur frappa le pays. Le Prévôt et ses adjoints aux Affaires Externes et à la Diplomatie, ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'assistants en tout genre et une cinquantaine de syndicalistes franco-allemands furent assassinés en Alsace dans un attentat aux Feudeymons très certainement signé Samaël. Pourtant, c'est au nom de Béhémoth que l'attentat fut revendiqué par un appel anonyme aux forces de gendarmerie moldues. Le Gardien du Secret, désormais chef du gouvernement, décréta la loi martiale, s'abrogeant un pouvoir absolu sur le pays entier. Il supprima la totalité des salaires du reste du gouvernement et du Consortium, et employa ce budget pour doubler le nombre de patrouilles dans les villes et quartiers sorciers, imposant un couvre-feu strict. Les protestations furent nombreuses, au début, mais bizarrement se turent sans heurt. Le pouvoir était aux mains des oubliators. On ne peut pas lutter contre ce dont on ne se souvient pas.

Trois camps se formèrent au sein de l'Académie.

D'un côté, les interventionnistes, ceux qui commencaient à penser tout haut ce que Mathis et Mauvais Augure réalisaient déjà : que le gouvernement avait déjà échoué à les protéger, et qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose par soi-même, quitte à résister contre les dirigeants temporaires actuels. Parmi eux, Mathis et le reste de sa bande, à l'exception d'Émeraude et Lorna qui souhaitaient rester neutre. Leurs rangs gonflaient un peu plus à chaque mesure insensée que le nouveau gouvernement digne d'une dictature prenait.

De l'autre côté, les disciplinaires, ceux pour qui le règlement et la loi étaient sacrés, et qui désapprouvaient toute tentative de sortir des clous. Ses plus fervents défenseurs de 4ème Année étaient Arnaud Portesort, qui semblait enfin avoir trouvé son cheval de bataille, mais aussi Danielle Bourgeois et Ophélia Haley de Rosa. La première parce qu'elle détestait personnellement Mathis, et la seconde car son père, un élu du Magenmagot (le Consortium britannique), incarnait tout ce sur quoi Mathis crachait.

Enfin, il y avait tous les autres, les neutres, menés de front par les pacifiques trublions qui souhaitaient maintenir le _statu quo_ dans une joyeuse ambiance de farces, souhaitant ne pas grandir trop vite. La Légion de Lucian doublait ses bêtises, mais une nouvelle figure de proue poindait : il semblait qu'Alexiane avait (enfin !) échoué à contenir la folie d'Aurel Thirion, et celui-ci était pire qu'un esprit frappeur. On ne pouvait pas le croiser dans un couloir sans craindre d'être la victime d'une farce, à tel point que certains élèves nerveux le gardait en joue avec leur baguette dès qu'ils le croisaient.

Les Chasseurs s'étaient tous réfugiés dans leur Pavillon, et à l'exception des Chasseurs Médico qu'on pouvait voir à l'infirmerie les jours de garde, aucun élève de second cycle ne traînait plus dans le château ni dans les parties communes des internats. Ils trouvaient ça trop puéril. À cette âge, la désillusion a déjà surpassé la fougue, et n'a pas encore été surpassée par la maturité. Ils pensaient leurs études au-dessus de tout. Peut-être à raison. Ou peut-être avaient-ils peur.

Enfin, la plupart des professeurs faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Lunist'El, Le Moal et la grecque Michelakos donnaient des retenues à tour de bras, mais Carter et Attorney s'amusaient comme des fous, prenant les paris, et n'hésitant pas à jouer le jeu des interventionnistes. Carter était avantagé, bien sûr (il trichait, même). Enfin, Leifsson ne voulait rien entendre, et se contentait d'asséner une claque derrière la tête à tout élève mentionnant la situation française actuelle, même de manière neutre, les intimant de se concentrer sur leurs études.

Concrètement, les choses s'organisaient ainsi : pendant les cours, tout se passait à peu près normalement, sauf que les plans de classe s'étaient réorganisés au gré des inimitiés. En dehors des cours, en revanche, c'était une chasse au trésor. Les interventionnistes essayaient de se réunir dans des endroits secrets, pour échanger des informations et organiser des actions concrètes. Par exemple, les enfants de gendarmages de ce camp écrivaient des lettres à leurs parents, les incitant à déserter pour organiser une véritable résistance, et essayaient de recruter leurs homologues parmi les neutres. Les disciplinaires, eux, s'armaient de propagande à grands cris à l'intention des neutres, tentaient de débusquer les réunions secrètes, et d'intercepter le courrier des interventionnistes. Enfin, les neutres tentaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux sollicitations pour les uns, et de noyer le poisson pour les autres.

– C'est absurde ! grogna Cynder. On ne peut même plus réunir Mauvais Augure à cause d'eux… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que ces gamins gâtés n'aient pas à subir le couvre-feu une fois sortis d'ici, alors qu'ils s'y accomodent très bien à l'internat.

– Ils n'ont même pas conscience du véritable danger, rajouta Lorna. J'ai entendu cette dinde de Raëlle Bistet raconter que toutes les attaques sont le fait de la mafia sorcière russe, et qu'ils essaient de nous envahir pour nous voler nos secrets. S'il l'avait entendue, Yevfroniy Vasilyev lui aurait fait manger ses dents. Avec ses beaux poings tatoués, au bout de ses gros bras tatoués, et…

– *Hum hum*, se râcla la gorge Mathis, en adressant un regard contrit à sa petite-amie. On se reconcentre un peu. Je pense avoir une solution pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement de vous-savez-quoi…

– Les réunions secrètes sont interdites, Devaux ! s'écria Arnaud Portesort qui était venu écouter au-dessus de son épaule. Ha ha ! Je vous ai pris sur le fait ! Complot ! Je vais vous dénoncer à l'Administration !

– Tu veux pas plutôt fermer le gouffre à bouse de dragon qui te sert de bouche, et aller te faire voir chez les satyres ? proposa Cynder.

– Comment oses-tu ?! s'offusqua l'adolescent. Pour qui tu te prends !?

– Pour la nièce de la directrice-adjointe, ce que je suis. Toi en revanche, t'es juste connu pour être une grosse balance indigne de confiance. Qui crois-tu qu'elle va croire ?

– Sale petite… Tu fais quoi, toi là ?!

Arnaud avait porté la main à sa poche, où on devinait la présence de sa baguette par un renflement. Mathis l'avait attrapé par le poignet, et le maintenait fermement.

– Ne fais pas de connerie, Portesort. Nous sommes trois duellistes entraînés, dont la championne en titre du Club Junior. Toi, t'es même pas fichu de toucher une cible à 10 mètres avec un _Flipendo_. Ne tente pas le sort. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Arnaud se dégagea d'un geste sec. Pourtant, il abandonna l'idée de sortir sa baguette.

– J'ai pas peur de vous ! Vous avez l'Administration dans la poche ? Très bien ! Alors j'écrirai une lettre au Gardien du Secret, et vous serez tous emprisonnés ! Comme ta copine la tarée !

Mathis se retourna sur le canapé pour de bon, et fit mine de balancer son poing dans l'estomac d'Arnaud. Son poing balaya l'air, ne rencontrant aucune résistance : plus rapide que Mathis, Lorna lui avait déjà jeté un charme du poing en plein visage, et l'avait projeté au sol deux bons mètres en arrière. La moquette amortit sa chute, mais Arnaud se releva avec le nez en sang.

– _D_ u _b_ as _b_ e _d_ e payer, sa _d_ o _b_ e ! s'écria-t-il en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

Les quelques personnes présentes se dépêchèrent de détourner le regard. Oui, cet idiot d'Arnaud avait oublié un détail : les disciplinaires étaient minoritaires, parmi les Aloysia.

– À cause de toi, je l'ai loupé, commenta Mathis d'un ton neutre en se rasseyant.

– De rien, répliqua Lorna.

– Cette situation est absurde.

– Grave, approuva Cynder. Depuis quand a-t-on besoin de jeter un sort à Portesort pour qu'il soit ridicule ? Il prend trop la confiance, ce grand couillon, va falloir calmer ses ardeurs !

– Son père ne faisait pas partie des victimes ? s'enquérit Lorna.

– Tu parles, ricana Mathis. Tel fils, tel père : Portesort senior était planqué dans les bureaux, et quand le pouvoir a entièrement basculé, il est allé lécher les bottes du Gardien. Le père de Raphaël et lui ont failli en venir aux mains, quand il est venu lui annoncer qu'il était viré avec un sourire de merlan confit.

– Frit, corrigea Lorna.

– Merlan confit, c'est franchement plus dégoûtant, justifia Mathis.

– Joli sort ! commenta Cynder. Je connaissais pas !

– _Flipendo Sagitta_ , énonça Lorna. _Flipendo_ est déjà un sort à projectile, mais agit comme une onde de choc. L'usage du modificateur _Sagitta_ permet de concentrer le sort en un projectile magique de la taille d'une orange, dont l'impact est décuplé. L'effet est comparable à se prendre un coup de poing de la part d'un boxeur poids-lourd, d'où son petit nom de "charme du poing".

– Je veux apprendre ça ! s'enthousiasma la jeune Aloysia.

.

* * *

.

 _Tu ne tricheras point._

Thomas avait consacré assez de temps à échapper aux Oubliators l'année passée pour repérer ces "Castiel" de l'infiltration à un kilomètre un oeil fermé.

Or, pas moins de trois venaient d'entrer dans son lycée, et jetaient des sorts à tous ceux qui passaient et qui s'avérait lui ressembler (et il se trouvait que Thomas était un adolescent d'apparence très banale, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer). Thomas était prêt à parier tout son argent de poche durement économisé que ces têtes d'endive en manteau long étaient venus pour lui. Il avait reçu une lettre de Mathis l'avertissant de l'entrée en vigueur de la loi martiale dans le monde sorcier, mais il n'en était pas venu à la conclusion que ça impliquait l'effacement de la mémoire de tous les moldus au courant de son existence.

Jusqu'ici.

Discrètement, il fonça jusqu'à son casier, et échangea son sac de cours contre son sac de voyage, que son frère lui avait fortement conseillé de faire. Ce sac contenait tous ses objets magiques : c'était un moyen de protéger leur mère de toute inquisition si les oubliators venaient à leur rendre visite (elle-même avait donné sa cuillère enchantée à Péronne). Il contenait aussi tout son argent de poche, quelques habits de rechange, et un peu de nourriture, ainsi que son précieux carnet répertoriant tous les noms et adresse des Initiés aux Arcanes du cœur de Byeong-Su, ainsi que des deux seuls autres néogiciens français dont il avait connaissance. Runecorne lui avait raconté leur histoire, la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir…

Enfant, Martin Vasset avait un ami, Georges, qui s'est avéré être un sorcier né-moldu. À Beauxbâtons, ce dernier avait découvert par l'intermédiaire des cours d'anglais la bande dessinée britannique humoristique _Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou_ , qui racontait les mésaventures de ce que tout semblait décrire comme un néogicien : un moldu faisant usage de la magie au quotidien (bien souvent à ses dépens). L'idée avait beaucoup plus à Georges, qui avait alors initié son meilleur ami aux arcanes de son monde secret. Puis la vie les avaient séparés, Martin avait selon lui-même trop mûri pour continuer de prêter attention à ces sottises, et s'était même marié, à une moldue nommée Josiane. Il avait eu une fille qui l'avait comblé de bonheur. Il l'avait tout de même prénommée Manon, comme la touriste sorcière française amie de Martin Miggs. Peut-être développerait-elle à son tour des pouvoirs ?

C'était un papa gâteau, complètement gaga. Sa fille était son trésor le plus précieux. Et puis, lorsque celle-ci eut sept ans (sans jamais avoir montré le moindre signe de magie), sa femme tomba à nouveau enceinte, et s'agrandit la famille d'une seconde fille neuf mois plus tard. C'est Josiane qui choisit le prénom : Orianne, comme sa cousine qui devint la marraine du bébé. Elle non plus n'eut jamais aucun pouvoir.

Les filles avaient trop d'écart pour être vraiment proches, mais s'adoraient quand même. Manon était l'héroïne de sa petite sœur. Brillante, populaire, et très inventive. Passionnée de robotique. C'est pourquoi lors de l'inscription pour l'Admission Post-bac, elle choisit de s'inscrire dans une école d'ingénieur réputée à Lyon. Elle partit à la grande ville, assez loin de sa famille. Malgré la distance, sa famille lui rendait souvent visite, surtout sa mère. L'inverse était plus rare.

Le 18 mars 2016, pourtant, c'est Manon qui avait pris le train à Lyon Part-Dieu en direction de Montélimar. À la gare, sa mère, venue seule car Martin travaillait et Orianne était à l'école, l'accueillit à sa sortie du train.

Elles ne ressortirent jamais de la gare.

Un jeune étudiant sorcier, Remus Tingal, fils de Severina Simolion et d'un né-moldu quelconque, eut la malchance de faire une mauvaise rencontre dans les toilettes de la gare. Un homme grossier et malodorant, probablement un SDF moldu, l'avait bousculé assez brutalement, et sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Sauf que ce SDF moldu n'était autre que Zomiel, et que Remus Tingal luttait contre l'ensorcellement runique. En vain. Ce jour-là, il tua malgré lui dix-sept moldus, dont Josiane et Manon Vasset.

Le gouvernement sorcier ayant proprement étouffé l'affaire, les moldus ne surent jamais ce qu'il était advenu de ces disparus. Mais Georges informa son vieil ami de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Martin entra dans une rage noire, et reprit contact avec le monde magique pour tuer le meurtrier de sa femme et de sa fille aînée : la magie avait pris sa vie, alors il allait se venger par celle-ci. Il ressortit ses artéfacts, demanda à Georges des contacts fiables. C'est ainsi qu'il fut intronisé aux Initiés aux Arcanes, et qu'il rencontra Runecorne. Mais Martin avait toujours une fille sur qui veiller, et ne l'aurait laissé en arrière pour rien au monde. Ils allaient devoir affronter quelque chose contre quoi rien dans le monde moldu ne les protégeait. Alors il l'emmena avec lui dans sa vendetta. Et lorsqu'il apprit que le pauvre gamin n'y était pour rien, il se mit à chasser les véritables coupables. Il n'était pas très doué, certes. Il avait toujours un temps de retard. Sauf une fois, où il _faillit_ piéger Zomiel. Mais loin de se résoudre à abandonner, il continua à s'entraîner avec Orianne, et à chercher des objets magiques de contrebande pour lutter à armes égales.

C'est ainsi que Martin Vasset, et sa fille d'aujourd'hui quatorze ans devinrent les premiers néogiciens "officiels" de France depuis le siècle dernier.

En entendant cette histoire, Thomas avait eu un peu honte de son comportement. Pour lui, le monde magique était un immense terrain de jeu où il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas se faire prendre par les vigiles. Pour eux, c'était un champ de mine où chaque faux pas serait mortel. Oui, parce que dans sa vendetta sanglante, Martin avait laissé quelques cadavres de sorciers derrière lui, dont deux gendarmages ayant tenté d'utiliser Orianne comme appât pour le piéger. On n'avait retrouvé d'eux que leurs baguettes brisées en deux, et une quantité effarante de sang comme s'ils avaient explosés. La peine pour un moldu tuant un sorcier était l'effacement intégral. Autant dire la mort.

C'est chez lui, ou du moins dans une de ses planques, que Thomas devait se rendre en cas de situation du type "exactement la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment". Ce qui lui laissait peu de champ de manœuvre, en effet. Il sortit la cloche de distraction et le vieil impulseur du sac, le referma, et referma son casier après avoir échangé les sacs.

– C'est pas le moment de me lâcher, toi ! grogna-t-il à l'adresse du stylet magique.

L'impulseur dans une main, la cloche dans l'autre, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le hall principal. Problème : il ne restait qu'un seul oubliator. Thomas aurait pu tenter de passer en ne neutralisant que celui-ci, en espérant que les autres soient trop loin. Mais ils pourraient alors le poursuivre, et d'après les estimations de Runecorne, il ne restait maintenant plus que six charges dans son impulseur, ce qui les rendait très précieuses.

Il décida alors de jouer le tout pour le tout, et quitta le couvert du mur juste pour interpeler l'oubliator gardant la porte d'entrée.

– Hé, face de gobelin, c'est moi que tu cherches ?

L'oubliator fut plus rapide que prévu. Thomas plongea juste à temps tandis que l'angle du mur était arraché par un puissant sort.

– Bordel, ils sont venus me tuer ou m'arrêter ?! couina-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal sur le sol glissant.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement piéger des gens venus le capturer. Ils n'hésiteraient pas, la seconde dont il aurait besoin pour les coincer. Il devait être plus malin qu'eux. Mais malgré leur entraînement d'élite, Thomas avait un avantage : c'était sa troisième année dans ce lycée dont il connaissait chaque recoin comme sa poche. Y compris cet escalier désaffecté interdit aux élèves, que tous ceux qui étaient en retard empruntaient quand même. Thomas entra dans la cage d'escalier, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, et monta à l'étage, où il se coucha au sol et colla son œil sous la porte. À peine une minute plus tard, il entendit les trois hommes, qui étaient montés par l'escalier principal.

– Il est parti par là, c'est la seule issue de ce couloir.

– Il pourrait aller n'importe où, c'est quoi le plan ?

– Toi, tu restes en haut des escaliers, tu bloques tout ceux qui essaient de passer. Toi, tu montes au dernier étage, et tu fouilles les salles une à une en revenant ici. Moi, je fouille les salles à partir d'ici, et je te rejoint à mi-chemin.

– Il ne nous échappera pas !

– Merde, merde, merde… chuchota Thomas.

Ils allaient se séparer ! Il n'aurait qu'une seule fenêtre pour les avoir tous les trois : maintenant !

Improvisant totalement, il surgit de la cage d'escalier secondaire, et se précipita vers ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Comme il s'y attendait, les sorciers adultes ne virent aucune menace dans cet adolescent moldu, allant jusqu'à imaginer qu'il se rendait. C'est pourquoi ils ne virent que trop tard que Thomas tenait son impulseur contre la cloche. Lorsque que l'oubliator le plus proche fit mine de lever sa baguette, Thomas pressa la détente. Le ressort se repliant, le métal enchanté de la gâchette entra en contact avec le concentrateur, qui libéra une petite décharge de magie pure. Celle-ci était juste assez puissante pour activer un objet déjà magique. La petite cloche tinta d'une puissance assourdissante, qui fit grimacer de douleur Thomas. L'onde de choc eut un tout autre effet sur toutes les personnes présentes n'étant pas en contact direct avec la cloche : les trois oubliators s'effondrèrent comme des poupées de chiffon, complètement paralysés mais éveillés. C'était probablement le cas des occupants de la salle de classe la plus proche, mais Thomas n'avait guère loisir de s'en inquiéter. Il leur arracha leurs baguettes, et s'enfuit en courant. Dans le couloir des casiers, il se rendit compte que son geste aggravait son cas, et glissa les trois baguettes dans un casier libre. Les conséquences de cela ne le regarderait plus.

Il se précipita hors du lycée, pour récupérer sa moto sur le parking. C'était une 50cc, il n'avait pas encore le permis, mais elle faisait bien l'affaire…

Malheureusement pour lui, un quatrième oubliator l'attendait sur le parking. Et celui-ci avait compris en le voyant sortir seul, en pleine forme, qu'il était capable de se défendre. C'est pourquoi il attaqua le premier. Il était doué. Il n'était pas resté en arrière parce qu'il était le moins fort des quatre, bien au contraire : il était le dernier espoir. Et son premier sort fit mouche. Un simple _Stupéfix_ , amplement suffisant pour neutraliser un moldu.

Sauf que Thomas ne quittait plus sa chevalière para-sorts, celle en forme de dragon que Mathis lui avait offert. Il prit le sort de plein fouet, et sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis que sa main se paralysait de froid. Mais le sort ne le stoppa pas, et il se réfugia derrière une voiture.

– Un moldu qui résiste à un sort de paralysie ? C'est pas commun ! s'exclama l'Oubliator.

– Je suis un garçon plein de surprises ! répliqua Thomas. Vous en voulez une ?

– Tu m'auras pas avec tes tours de passe-passe, gamin ! Aucun de tes gadgets n'est plus puissant que mes protections. Sors de là qu'on en finisse !

Thomas, continuant à se déplacer dans le parking, se glissa derrière une autre voiture.

– Mes gadgets ? releva-t-il.

– Nous sommes au courant que tu te prends pour un _néogicien_. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé au dernier néogicien qui a osé s'en prendre aux sorciers ?

– Il a tué deux gendarmages, et s'est sauvé impunément ! ricana Thomas. 2–0 pour lui !

En même temps, il grimaça. C'est Marlenaëlle d'Armonval, la mère de Visperi et Sertorius, qui l'avait prévenu de cette possibilité : il y avait une hiérarchie générale dans la magie : un sort d'attaque était contré par un sort de protection, qui était ignoré par un objet magique, qui était bloqué par un enchantement, qui était brisé par un rituel, qui était contrecarré par les runes, qui étaient transcendées par l'alchimie. Certains sorts très puissants, ainsi que ceux relevant de la magie noire, perturbaient la hiérarchie. Mais dans le cas présent, un simple tatouage runique derrière l'oreille aurait prémuni l'oubliator de toute tentative d'envoûtement sonore. Ça ne valait pas le coup de tenter le sort. La cloche ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

– Je te propose un deal, gamin ! Tu sors tout de suite les mains en l'air, et je t'emmène au centre magique de reprogrammation de la mémoire, où nous nous contenterons d'effacer toute trace de la magie de tes souvenirs. Tu pourras continuer de vivre une vie normale, persuadé que ton petit frère étudie dans une école privée pour moldu. Il ne te manquera presque aucun souvenir.

– Et si je refuse ? lança Thomas, changeant de cachette à nouveau.

– Je t'efface entièrement. Je n'ai pas la patience de faire du travail de précision.

– J'ai vu ça, ouais ! provoqua Thomas en fouillant dans son sac à dos. Vos collègues ont stupéfixié n'importe qui, là-dedans ! Ils ont même assommé un roux ! Non mais sérieux, est-ce que j'ai l'air roux ?!

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans son sac. Un petit cristal noir très irrégulier, comme un amas d'éclats d'obsidienne. Il le prit fermement en main.

– Tu joues avec ma patience, gamin ! Alors, tu décides quoi ?

– De garder ma liberté ! s'écria Thomas en surgissant de derrière une voiture blanche à deux mètre à peine derrière l'oubliator.

Il jeta le caillou aux pieds de celui-ci. Caillou qui explosa à l'impact dans une poussière d'étoiles. Aussitôt, il se changea en un nuage de pures ténèbres qui envahit le parking à une vitesse affolante. Thomas fonça droit sur sa moto. Le temps de détacher l'antivol et de la démarrer, il était déjà dans le noir le plus total. Mais contrairement à l'oubliator qui le cherchait, lui avait déjà repéré sa voie de sortie, et fonça à l'aveuglette. Sortant du nuage à pleine allure, il faillit percuter la grille du portail, mais se déporta juste à temps et sortit du parking. Il parcourut quelques centaines de mètres avant de s'arrêter à un stop pour ouvrir son porte-bagage et y échanger son sac à dos contre son casque. Il serait mal avisé de se faire arrêter par la gendarmerie moldue, il avait assez d'ennemis comme ça…

.

* * *

.

Boum t'as vu ça !?

Dans le prochain chapitre, ces quatre histoires reprendront là où on les avait laissées. Pourquoi la Faille brûle ? Que va faire Chaigidel ? Comment Mathis va pouvoir concilier sa guerre civile et sa participation aux épreuves pratiques du Concours de Connaissances ? Thomas aura-t-il assez d'essence pour aller jusqu'à chez Martin Vasset ?  
VOUS LE SAUREZ. PARCE QUE JE SUIS SYMPA QUAND MÊME.


	13. Apocalypse

Platypus, mes zoziaux ! Ça fait un sacré bail. J'avais tellement de trucs à faire, et ma muse était si peu disponible pour l'écriture… Brèfle, me revoilà, et pour de bon ! On entame un arc qui me plait vraiment : l'histoire d'Apocalypse. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle cet arc me tiens à coeur : **un certain personnage parle une langue que j'ai créée spécialement pour ELM (!)** , histoire de vous montrer en quoi consiste ce que je fais en dehors de cette fic. Pour des raisons de risques de spoil, je donnerai plus d'informations en note de fin, y compris où trouver les traductions (qui ne seront pas comme ça, donnée entre parenthèses !). La raison pour laquelle je ne donne pas la traduction ici est simple : aucun personnage présent ne le comprend, ni même n'essaie, alors pourquoi ça serait votre cas ? Hé hé hé !

.

 _Prévioussely, in Zeidra's Between Ze Mondes_ : Quatre histoires parallèles étaient présentées :  
– Les chasseurs de la Faille se retrouvaient face à un problème de… température: la Faille brûle !  
– Les Augures perdaient trois membres d'un seul coup. Alors qu'Erwin, mutilé, est envoyé à Mighty Adler, et Nilüfer en prison, Karol décide d'accompagner son frère. Mathis a tout perdu, et ne sait plus quoi faire !  
– Le plan pour s'infiltrer dans la Giraglia de Zomiel, afin de libérer Chaigidel, avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détruise sa baguette, et lui annonce plus ou moins directement qu'il avait l'intention de la tuer !  
– Thomas, considéré comme un hors-la-loi par le gouvernement d'urgence de la Prévôté Magique, dirigée par le gardien du Secret, voit des oubliators prendre d'assaut son lycée pour le piéger et effacer sa mémoire. Mais au dernier moment, il parvient à s'échapper !

.

Hello **Rominet** ! De retour avec ce compte ?  
MAIS SIIII ! Muahahahahah ! Juste comme ça ! Pour toujours et à jamais ! Mais sinon, pour l'autre question, à partir du moment où ils ne sont pas morts, tout est possible… Nil va être incarcérée à la Giraglia. Elle devrait être en section B-0, car condamnée pour un crime avec violence, mais par égard pour son jeune âge et son casier vierge, son avocat a pu obtenir un accord pour qu'elle soit affectée au B-2, le centre de sécurité minimale pour femmes. C'est… comme Litchfield dans OITΒN. Sauf que elle, c'est pour six mois, pas dix-huit comme Piper Chapman.  
Tout a un lien avec l'histoire de Dreamer. Comme je l'ai dit il y a deux ou trois chapitres, tout ce qui se passe maintenant a un rapport assez direct avec Marchands de Secrets, pour aboutir à un crossover à partir du dernier chapitre de ce tome (soit, si tout se passe comme prévu, le chapitre 17).  
Pour le reste… _enjoy_ la suite !

Tu mens, **Dreamer** ! Tu te dis sans voix ici, mais tu as été très bavarde en MP… Merci pour ton soutien inconditionnel, en tout cas, mon amie !

.  
Dans ce chapitre, nous reprenons trois des quatre arcs là où nous les avions laissés. Thomas, lui, a encore une longue route à faire avant de retrouver les Vasset. Et comme je suis très sympa, je vous préviens d'avance que deux des trois parties finissent sur un cliffhanger, HA HA HAAAAA ! *met _Pump it_ des Black Eyed Peas à fond, même si ça n'a aucun rapport*

.

 **EDIT :** Grâce aux conseils de mes collègues créateurs de langues, je republie ce chapitre avec une version légèrement simplifiée de ma langue, et j'en profite pour y corriger quelques fautes.

.

* * *

.

 **13) Apocalypse**

Mathis pouvait difficilement refuser d'admettre que sa vie était devenue un désastre. Il avait appris par une lettre affolée de sa mère que Thomas avait dû fuir le lycée. Sa mère qui, à cette heure-ci, ne devait même plus se souvenir de lui, à moins qu'elle n'ait réussi à fuir (elle avait au moins l'avantage de pouvoir continuer à travailler de n'importe où, étant téléconseillère juridique à domicile, donc pouvait se cacher presque indéfiniment). Erwin et Karol étaient partis en Allemagne pour de bon, Nilüfer était en prison pour les cinq prochains mois… et quelques.

Mais il y avait pire. Bien pire : il détenait désormais un secret qu'il aurait bien préféré ignorer.

– Tu as fait quoi ?!

– C'est moi qui ai appris à Nilüfer le sort noir qu'elle a utilisé contre Erwin, répéta Sertorius. Tout est de ma faute.

– En effet, confirma Mathis, peu charitable. Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?! Je vais devoir le cacher pour que tu ne sois pas puni… donc je vais devoir le cacher à Émi. Elle est toute seule, maintenant, elle a plus que jamais besoin de moi ! Et toi, t'es son petit-ami, et… Merde, Serpent, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

Sertorius haussa les épaules.

– C'est elle qui m'a demandé. On combat des mages noirs, ça a touché personnellement sa famille, avec son frère devenu un Duc, l'autre toujours porté disparu… Ça m'a paru normal qu'elle veuille se battre.

– Notre situation n'a rien de normal…

– Humph… Où est Émi, d'ailleurs ?

– En retenue avec Goizane. Elle a jeté son lexique de runes dans la figure d'Amara Quidma. Je crois qu'elle lui a déboîté la mâchoire…

– Le lexique de runes ? répéta Sertorius en mimant l'épaisseur dudit livre. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle a dû le sentir passer ! Mais pourquoi ?

Mathis haussa un sourcil incrédule. Amara avait repris la place de Nilüfer dans l'équipe de Cognepoing des Albatr'Os, et elle n'avait pas manqué de s'en vanter.

– Question idiote, pardon. Combien ?

– Huit heures. Quatre aujourd'hui, et quatre samedi après-midi.

– Mais elle a entraînement de Quidditch !

– Justement. C'est une façon de lui rappeler que c'est un privilège.

– C'est sadique. D'ailleurs, nous avons entraînement de Cognepoing, samedi, nous ?

– Je sais pas trop. On devait avoir une session aérienne avec Pluiedeglace, mais elle est de jury. Ils ont casé l'épreuve de Métamorphose le samedi pour pouvoir concentrer tout sur une seule semaine.

– T'es inscrit à quoi, toi, déjà ?

– Sortilèges et… Oh, par la barbe de Madame Maxime ! Je suis inscrit en Métamorphose aussi ! Quelle buse… C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'Or aux deux écrits, en fait.

– … Eh bah bravo. Je suppose que nous pouvons annuler l'entraînement ?

– Heh, grinça Mathis.

– T'as besoin de t'entraîner, pour tes épreuves ? Moi, j'ai tout mon temps, je suis libre jusqu'à après-demain, 13h ! Miss Delacour et Mister Fauchet sont de jury.

– Je sais, pour Gaby : j'ai l'épreuve de Sortilèges vendredi à 8h avec elle. Il fait quoi, Fauchet ?

– Garde-fou pour le professeur Leifsson. Les Concours n'en incluant pas, il a décidé d'organiser sa propre épreuve de Combat. Mister Fauchet s'est proposé pour évacuer les éventuels blessés.

– Arf.

Mathis soupira. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Fauchet était un vrai papa poule. Il se demanda s'il avait des enfants.

– Bon, si tu veux m'aider, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est d'un brainstorming.

– Je suis l'homme de la situation, assura Sertorius. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait ?

– L'épreuve écrite de Sortilèges portait sur les modificateurs et autres amplificateurs de sorts, et particulièrement sur leur combinaison. Je te parierais ma baguette qu'il va s'agir d'inventer une combinaison particulière. Les autres qualifiés sont : Angela, Orilia, Pierre-Antoine, Mydian et Aurora parmi les nôtres, et Erio, Danielle, Greta, Isa-Pia, et Ihipera. Si c'est bien une épreuve de mise en situation comme je l'espère, mes adversaires sérieux seront les plus réactifs : Angie, Pierre-Antoine Thirion et Ihipera Paewai. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut Danielle Bourgeois, mais je me méfie. Enfin, Isa et Pia s'émulent mutuellement, donc s'il s'agit comme pour le duel il y a deux ans d'une épreuve ouverte, elles risquent d'être redoutables !

– Ihipera Paewai… Cette gamine est flippante, décréta Sertorius. Je t'ai raconté la fois où je l'ai vue sauter par la fenêtre du troisième étage du Pavillon Bleu ?

– Mmh mmh. Leur école est dans le ciel, et elle maîtrise la gyromancie. M'étonne pas qu'elle sache voler. On continue ?

– D'accord. Alors tu supposes que c'est une mise en situation autour de l'invention d'une combinaison particulière de modificateurs. T'as déjà des pistes ?

– Je me suis entraîné pour plusieurs combinaisons, dont celles qu'Émi avait conçue en 2ème Année : _Rubrum Aloysiae Maxima Sagitta_.

– Je doute que tu aies à faire pousser des fleurs rouges géantes sur les murs, mais c'est bon de voir que tu es préparé. Cependant, ne néglige pas les situations où tu aurais tort quant à la nature de l'épreuve. On fera une liste des possibilités. Et l'autre épreuve ?

– Celle de Métamorphose portait sur la métamorphose humaine. Grâce à Mila, j'avais pu obtenir des tas d'infos sur les nahuals par Nizhoni Bylilly, et je pense que c'est ce qui m'a valu mon Or. Ils ne peuvent pas nous demander de produire une métamorphose humain-animal en si peu de temps, et surtout pas pratiquer l'animagie.

– J'en doute, en effet.

– Alors quoi ? Je sèche.

– Skye Ingram est de jury ?

– Ouaip. Skye, Mystique, et le prof de Métamorphose de Perséphone. Il s'appelle Ananas, je crois.

– Elias Onassis ?

– Ça doit être ça. Tu le connais ?

– Mon père a travaillé avec lui, il y a quelques années. Il est animagus aussi, mais sa spécialité est plus… particulière. Et en plus, ça pourrait plaire à notre alchimiste allemande. C'est un créateur d'homoncules.

– Qu'est-ce à dire que ceci ?!

– C'est comme… des golems miniatures. C'est des petits humanoïdes créés par alchimie. Ils ne sont pas très forts, mais sont immortels et physiquement indestructibles. On les utilisait jadis comme espions, parce que même s'ils étaient repérés, ils étaient presque instoppables.

– Et en quoi ça nous intéresse aujourd'hui ?

– Les seuls moyens de détruire un homonculus, c'est de le transmuter. Tu te rappelles l'énoncé exact du cours de MST ?

– Bah oui ! Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Trans… mutation. Ah oui. Mais on en a jamais fait, si ?

– Non, en effet, concéda Sertorius. Mais c'est au programme de cette année, vers la fin du manuel de cours. Je suppose que la préparation aux Concours inclut implicitement de lire et apprendre les 400 et quelques pages de chaque manuel de cours.

– Blaaarh.

Mathis avait eu raison. Mathis avait un peu trop souvent raison. En le constatant, il haussa les yeux au ciel. Gabrielle Delacour venait de lui demander de combiner un sort de son choix avec un ou plusieurs modificateurs pour se tirer d'une situation. Ladite situation est qu'il était enfermé dans un tube de verre juste assez large pour qu'il puisse tendre le bras, et qui semblait très épais. Il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai.

Beaucoup de sorts risquaient soit de traverser le verre, soit, plus grave, de ricocher et de le blesser. Il ne survivrait pas à une explosion, même concentrée. Il doutait fortement d'avoir la puissance suffisante pour soulever le cylindre, si tant est qu'il n'était pas scellé au sol.

Le chrono tournait.

Soudain, Mathis eut l'illumination. Il répéta sa formule dans sa tête plusieurs fois, changeant l'ordre des modificateurs selon les règles de compoisition qu'ils avaient révisées à la bibliothèque avec Sertorius. Il leva sa baguette, et passa l'autre bras autour de ses yeux pour les protéger.

– _Flipendo Corporem Maxima_ !

Le coup était risqué. Il n'avait pas travaillé cette combinaison, _Flipendo Corporem_ , et ignorait ses effets réels. Mais il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai, alors il avait immédiatement tenté la version amplifiée.

L'effet fut cependant celui escompté : _Corporem_ indiquait au sort que son point d'émission n'était pas la baguette, mais le sorcier lui-même. Combiné au sortilège du Repoustout, cela créa une onde de choc émanant de Mathis, amplifiée par le _Maxima_. Le cylindre explosa comme un bocal surchauffé.

Quand Mathis retira son bras de ses yeux, ses oreilles sifflaient encore. Il regarda tout autour de lui : il y avait des éclats de verre, parfois gros comme son avant-bras, plantés un peu partout dans les murs et le plafond, et le sol carrelé était couvert de morceaux plus menus. Seule une zone en cercle autour de la table du jury était intacte.

– Eh bien ! s'exclama Miss Delacour. Brutal, mais efficace. Très bon chrono, et une réussite plus qu'attesté du premier coup. Cependant, c'était assez dangereux. Tu avais déjà utilisé cette combinaison ?

– Non, Miss.

– C'était imprudent. Cependant, il semblerait que tu aies correctement anticipé les conséquences de ton sort, et que tu te sois protégé en conséquence. Tu as juste oublié de nous prévenir.

– Oh mer… Pardon ! Je suis désolé, Miss !

– C'est pas grave ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu t'en es bien tiré. Tu peux y aller.

– Merci, Miss.

Sertorius avait raison aussi, parfois. L'épreuve de Métamorphose le lendemain porta également sur les homoncules. En fait, après réflexion, Mathis se dit que la présence d'Elias Onassis était de toute manière irrégulière, puisque la majorité des jurés étrangers ne venaient que pour la Finale. C'était forcément en rapport avec de qu'il faisait.

Malheureusement pour Mathis, il avait échoué. L'épreuve consistait très précisément à détruire un Homonculus en le transmutant. Alors Mathis, ne maîtrisant pas les subtilités de cet Art dont il avait à peine survolé la théorie en lisant son manuel, avait décidé de transmuter le bonhomme d'argile en calcaire, avant de le pulvériser d'un _Flipendo_. Mais le regard désapprobateur que le grec lui adressa était équivoque. C'était probablement considéré comme de la triche, d'utiliser un sort offensif.

.

* * *

.

Les vagues de chaleurs dans la Faille avait continué d'augmenter, jusqu'à ce que la roche autour de la Faille se mette à rougeoyer. Puis ils étaient sortis.

Sérène Castle pensait avoir tout vu, dans sa vie. Bien sûr, la Faille lui avait rapidement prouvé qu'elle avait tort. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucune des créatures surgissant de la Faille, hormis les occasionnels hellbounds. Mais les aquaviri, les siligondres, et ces espèces de croisement monstrueux entre un criquet et une sangsue que Lovegood avait baptisées _Valanga Erpobdella Argento_ (et que les chasseurs avaient surnommés les "crickets-vampires") étaient des insectes, même si leurs proportions étaient démentes.

En revanche, jamais rien de tel n'avait franchi la Faille. Ces créatures étaient humanoïdes. Elles avaient deux bras, deux jambes et une tête rattachés à un tronc, et faisaient un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Ils étaient extrêmement lents. Mais ils semblaient aussi, et surtout, entièrement constitués de feu, et dégageaient une chaleur si intense que l'herbe s'embrasait, et que leurs empreintes de pas sur les rochers se changeaient en lave.

Les premiers chasseurs leur jetèrent des sorts offensifs, en vain. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'Allemand et Posidonius qui était chargés de la surveillance rapprochés. Ils commencèrent par des sorts offensifs classiques, qui furent tous absorbés par les corps ardents des créatures. Puis Posidonius eut l'idée, à la hauteur de son nom de famille, d'utiliser un _Aguamenti_ sur le plus proche. L'eau _explosa_. Avant même de toucher l'être de feu, l'eau s'était déjà changé en vapeur. L'intensité des sorts d'eau de Posidonius étant ce qu'ils étaient, la quantité d'eau fut telle que la vapeur plongea la Fosse des Loups entière dans un épais brouillard.

– Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

– Pas le temps, on dégage ! s'écria l'Allemand en attrapant sa main.

Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux vers le camp. L'Allemand semblait parfaitement capable de se repérer. Il faut dire qu'en temps qu'analyste de la Rosace, il avait dû apprendre par cœur la position de _chaque caillou_ dans la Fosse.

Au dit camp, Sérène et le jeune apprenti, Guillaume Rollat, avait déjà pris les choses en main. Tandis que Guillaume installait les balises pour le déploiement de la barrière magique, Sérène usait de charmes du vent pour chasser le brouillard. Les trappeurs étaient absents aujourd'hui, alors, avec tous les morts qu'il y avait déjà eu, c'est à leur chef Lupin qu'était revenu le rôle d'aller chercher les Argeciel. Depuis la mort de son ami Pascal Ronsard, il avait de toute manière perdu sa verve d'antan, et ne se formalisait même plus de jouer les coursiers pour sa propre équipe. Le grand patron avait promis qu'une équipe de relève était en formation, mais Sérène savait ce qu'il en était : le Bureau des Chasseurs était moribond, et les hordes de centaures corrompus dans le Massif Central sollicitaient la plupart des équipes, sans compter la recrudescence préoccupante des détraqueurs dans le sud des Cévennes et autour de Brocéliande. Bref, ils n'auraient jamais de renforts, et encore moins de remplaçants.

Arrivé au camp, l'Allemand compris ce que cherchait à faire Sérène, et en fit autant, tandis que Posidonius allait vérifier que les zoomagicologistes étaient en sécurité. Ça serait très mauvais pour les relations entre la Prévôté de France et le Royaume-Uni si Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scamander mouraient ici.

Posidonius rentra dans leur tente, et fut au mieux agacée de voir qu'ils étaient encore là à travailler.

– Hé les _nerds_ , c'est le bordel là-dehors, il faut évacuer !

– Je n'ai jamais fui devant le danger, Améthyste, répliqua Luna de son ton posé. Même face à l'armée de Voldemort. Je sais me battre.

– Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, ajouta Rolf. Neville me donnerait vivant à manger à un snargalouf… Dites-nous juste comment on peut aider. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

– Des espèces d'homme-feu sont sortis de la Faille, expliqua Améthyste Posidonius. Ils ne font rien, et se contentent d'avancer très lentement, mais tout crame autour d'eux, et les sorts ne leur font rien.

– Ho ho… Il est quelle heure ?

– Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! On s'en moque ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

– Des _Héliopathes_. D'après mon père, ils tirent leur force directement du soleil. Il semblerait que la source de lumière de l'autre côté de la Faille, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, est permanente. Mais ici…

– Ho ho ! comprit Améthyste. Quand il fera nuit…

– … Ils seront au pire vulnérables, et au mieux, ils en mourront, compléta Luna. D'après mon père, le Ministère de la Magie britannique en employait comme armée de dissuasion, mais quand il y a eu la première guerre contre Voldemort et que l'État a failli tomber, le Ministre les a tous exécutés. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas immortels !

– Mais il n'est que dix heures du matin. Est-ce qu'on va réussir à les retenir toute la journée ? Leur simple présence à proximité de la barrière magique fera fondre les balises qui se désactiveront.

– Les vampires, intervint Rolf. Ils maîtrisent une forme particulière de ménémancie qui leur permet de courber les ombres. Avec l'ombre de la crête, ils pourraient créer une éclipse artificielle.

L'anglais se précipita hors de la tente. Il constata l'avancée des héliopathes et leurs dégâts.

– Ça peut le faire. Luna ?

– On les briefe, assura sa collègue.

– Parfait, alors, conclut Rolf avant de transplaner.

– Il est parti où ? s'enquit Posidonius.

– On a rencontré une communauté de vampires nomades, en Camargue. Ils protègent les troupeaux de chevaux, et en échange se nourrissent de leur sang de manière "écoresponsable", et mangent les chevaux blessés plutôt que de les laisser souffrir. C'est un magnifique exemple de symbiose inter-espèces.

– Comment n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ça ?! C'est mon boulot, d'encadrer ce genre de chose ! s'exclama la chasseuse. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vampires en Camargue

– Ils sont très discrets et méfiants, et sont là illégalement. Mais si on leur promet qu'ils conserveront leur mode de vie, désormais sans craindre que vos services ne les chassent, ils seront ravis d'aider.

– On ne devrait jamais faire des promesses qu'on ne peut pas soi-même honorer…

– Je le sais bien, soupira Luna. Je t'ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai sauvé Harry Potter en trahissant une promesse ?

.

* * *

.

Les choses n'avait pas si mal tourné pour Zomiel… au début. Chaigidel avait quitté sa cellule, et, usant de son pouvoir, avait trouvé et libéré plusieurs prisonniers qu'il savait capable de se débrouiller sans baguette. Avec eux, ils avaient tués tous les gardes qu'ils rencontraient dans la zone haute-sécurité, libérant plusieurs prisonniers au passage. Mais pas tous : certains étaient incontrôlables.

L'un de ceux libérés dans la zone haute-sécurité, nom de code "Héphaïstos", avait soudé la gigantesque porte blindée en faisant jaillir un feu blanc de ses mains. Ils étaient maintenant enfermé à l'intérieur d'une prison dont personne ne s'était jamais évadé. La logique échappait à Zomiel, du moins jusqu'à connaître la suite du plan.

Un autre, un nabot teigneux surnommé "Geb le jardinier", tua plus de gardes à lui seul que tous les autres réunis. Il lui suffisait de se rapprocher suffisamment d'un garde pour que des plantes se mettent à pousser à l'intérieur du corps de celui-ci, lui faisant jaillir les yeux des orbites et le déchiquetant, le tout dans d'horribles hurlements.

Mais celui qui la terrifiait le plus était un prisonnier qu'elle avait repéré dès le premier jour, et elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais s'approcher de sa cellule. La _créature_ était un genre d'humanoïde de deux mètres cinquante de haut. Il était entièrement recouvert de chitine noir, et produisait des cliquètement qui faisait penser à un insecte. Sa tête consistait en une seule plaque de chitine allongée en une longue pointe qui évoquait facilement un masque de médecin de la peste, percé de deux trous au fond desquels brillaient deux yeux presques humains par leur forme, mais dont l'iris était rouge sang. Si cette chose avait été humaine un jour, son sort de métamorphose avait échoué en beauté. Celui-ci se contentait de suivre Chaigidel, qui ne lui donnait aucun ordre, mais se contentait de discuter, ou plutôt de monologuer avec. Le vieil homme ne parlait pas insecte, bien sûr, mais _savait_. Il lui suffisait d'utiliser son pouvoir d'omniscience pour savoir ce que la bestiole avait l'intention de lui répondre. C'était assez malaisant de le voir discuter seul, ses yeux se retournant régulièrement lorsqu'il attendait une réponse.

Zomiel n'avait pas conservé l'apparence du gardien Balczarek, mais n'avait pas repris la sienne. Prudente, elle préférait éviter de montrer qu'elle était une femme (bien que Chaigidel en ait libéré quelques-unes, ce qui leur arrivait parmi ces prisonniers frustrés depuis des mois voire des années ne la regardait pas). Elle avait opté pour l'apparence du SDF, celui qui lui avait permi de perpétrer l'attentat de la gare de Montélimar, sans la barbe.

Le groupe rencontra sa première difficulté quand ils tentèrent de s'approcher de la cellule d'Apocalypse : Argon Maxime. Celui-ci, leur apprit Chaigidel, était le cousin germain de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, et l'héritier de la famille. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tellement de tatouages runiques qu'il devait avoir des meilleurs réflexes qu'un vampire, et des décennies d'entraînement intensif.

Il prouva d'ailleurs le deuxième point assez vite, car parmi les prisonniers qui tentèrent de se jeter sur lui et qu'il tua, il y avait un vampire visiblement taillé pour la chasse. Chaigidel décréta que l'autonomie du vieil homme n'était pas illimitée, et qu'il finirait bien par s'effondrer de fatigue ou de soif. Les deux issues étaient étroitement surveillées, et la cellule noire était la seule du couloir. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et savait que s'il rentrait dans la cellule pour boire au robinet au fond à gauche, il n'en ressortirait jamais.

Il fallait se concentrer sur l'ascenseur menant à la cellule sous-terraine du Néant. Cependant, l'alarme avait été donnée, et si "Vigrid", l'échomancien, l'avait rapidement fait taire, les gardes de réserve dudit sous-sol étaient remontés en renfort, et avait déployé les moyens de défense du couloir.

– Détruisez tout ! avait ordonné Chaigidel, faisant référence aux portes blindées qui s'étaient refermé dans le dernier couloir.

Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Alors que la première porte d'effondrait, découpée par Héphaïstos, Un vrombissement assourdissant leur avait soudain vrillé les tympans. Puis tous les dispositifs anti-évasion s'étaient déclenchés. Les grilles qui surgissaient des murs, sol et plafond un peu partout dans les couloir. Et celles-ci ne se souciant pas des menus obstacles, plusieurs prisonniers se retrouvèrent empalés. Ce que Vigrid identifia comme un puissant ultrason leur provoqua à tous une puissante migraine, si puissante dans le cas de l'insectoïde que dans sa douleur, celui-ci tua Ged le jardinier, et un autre prisonnier, avant que Vigrid parvienne à neutraliser le dispositif d'une puissante onde de choc.

Par un heureux hasard, Zomiel était en train de dormir, lorsque tout ceci se déclencha. Elle était donc à l'abri dans une cellule, en compagnie de deux prisonniers. Zomiel constata ce qui se passait dehors, croisa le regard agonisant de la prisonnière assignée à la garde de la cellule-dortoir, empalée sur une grille… et elle eut un déclic. Son instinct de survie prit le dessus sur son devoir. Toutes les facultés et connaissances de Zomiel seraient désormais employées pour sauver Zomiel !

Elle réveilla les deux prisonniers, et tandis qu'elle leur résumait la situation et leur expliquait dans les grandes lignes qui était Chaigidel, elle gravait quelque chose dans la paume de sa main à l'aide d'un bout de métal qu'Héphaïstos lui avait affilé d'un passage entre les doigts. Elle conclut son explication par cette question :

– Êtes-vous prêts à mourir pour Chaigidel ?

– Tout plutôt que de rester ici ! répondit le premier, sans hésiter.

Le second fut plus lent à répondre, mais lâcha tout de même dans une grimace.

– Ouais, il peut nous sortir d'ici.

Alors Zomiel serra la main du premier, qui s'effondra, et dont le corps trembla deux secondes avant de se figer, du sang dégoulinant de ses oreilles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?! s'écria l'autre prisonnier.

– Je nous sauve la vie. Chaigidel se fait appeler le seigneur des mouches. Tu sais ce qu'il fait quand il en a marre, de ses mouches ? Il les écrase.

– Et que… Oh, c'est nous, ses mouches, comprit-il. Il n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser sortir d'ici vivants.

– Perspicace, hein ? Comment on t'appelle ?

– Nom de code, "Loki".

– Je m'en contenterai. Enchantée, moi c'est Zomiel. Et je vais sortir d'ici vivante, contrairement à ce que l'Omniscient m'a prédit. Suis-moi.

– On va où ?

– Chercher un allié plus puissant. Nous allons déchaîner l'Apocalypse.

Se frayer un chemin vers le couloir de la cellule noire fut laborieux. Loki était un illusionniste, et cela ne fut d'aucune aide. Alors Zomiel dût se servir de ses connaissances en runes pour désactiver un seul barreau à chaque grille afin de se faufiler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière, ils constatèrent que le prisonnier chargé de surveiller Argon Maxime y était empalé. Elle fit descendre la grille, et constata que le vieillard n'avait pas quitté son poste. Elle s'avança lentement avec Loki, quand le vieil homme les repéra soudain, et s'écria, pointant sa baguette vers eux.

– Pas un pas de plus, ou je vous tue tous, sales parasites ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde !

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua Zomiel de sa propre voix, qui surprit Loki. Mais je ne suis pas une prisonnière évadée.

Elle fit signe à son acolyte de s'arrêter, et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Argon, qui la tenait toujours en joue. Elle reprit son apparence naturelle, et se présenta en bonne et due forme :

– Je m'appelle Joséphine Lupin, et je suis une agente de la Rosace. Quand j'ai su qu'une évasion de masse allait avoir lieu, je me suis infiltrée ici.

– Tu… tu es la fille d'Arcadus ?! Oh, Joséphine ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu devais avoir sept ou huit ans ! Mais je te reconnais, oui ! Je me souviens maintenant, ton père m'avait dit que tu avais été recrutée par le prédécesseur de Mercier, et on avait fêté ça autour d'un whisky pur feu… Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?

– Je suis en mission, Maître Maxime. Pour le sortir de là, indiqua-t-elle en désignant la porte noire d'un signe du menton. Il faut évacuer Apocalypse d'urgence. Chaigidel réussira à libérer le Néant, à très court terme. Nous devons faire vite pour que la situation ne dégénère pas encore plus.

Le vétéran n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il rabaissa sa baguette, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Mais lorsque Loki en fit de même, il la pointa à nouveau vers lui.

– C'est qui, celui-là ? Il a une tenue de prisonnier !

– Mon partenaire. Il s'est fait enfermer ici exprès il y a quelques jours. C'était lui, mon alibi pour rentrer ici en visite.

– Agent Frank Carlin, se présenta Loki. Alors comme ça, vous connaissez déjà Joséphine ?

– Ça va être trop difficile de sortir la croix, grogna Argon, en faisant mine d'ouvrir la porte. Il va falloir le sédater, et le porter jusqu'à la sortie.

– En fait, nous allons le réveiller, répliqua Zomiel. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour sortir d'ici vivants.

– Quoi?! s'écria Argon en se retournant.

Zomiel plaqua sa main contre le front du vieil homme, qui s'effondra. Elle-même tituba.

– Wow, ça va ? s'inquiéta Loki.

– Oui, oui… Le contrecoup de la magie rouge est de plus en plus violent à chaque glyphe utilisé… Je dois juste souffler quelques secondes.

– Il est mort ?

– Juste endormi. C'est un type bien…

– Ok. Hé, c'était quoi cette histoire d'agent ? C'est quoi la Rosace d'ailleurs ? Et me dis pas que c'était un mensonge, ce mec a l'air aussi parano qu'on puisse l'être, et il t'a cru sans hésiter… Il t'as vraiment reconnue.

– Mon vrai nom, c'est effectivement Joséphine Lupin, mais si tu m'appelles autrement que Zomiel, je te noie dans ton propre sang. Je suis métamorphomage, et j'ai toujours été très douée en runes. Quand je suis entrée en Chasse, j'ai été contactée par la Rosace, une agence de contre-espionnage extra-gouvernementale dont le rôle est de protéger la France des complots internationaux en contournant la loi, la constitution de la Prévôté interdisant l'existence d'une agence officielle de renseignements.

– Je vois… Et tu es donc vraiment une agente infiltrée…

– Non. J'ai été… entraînée dans des choses illégales, dans des vols d'artéfacts, et j'ai été virée de la Rosace, et condamnée à six mois à Nurmengard. Quelqu'un m'en a fait évader, en échange… du reste de ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'en reprends le contrôle.

– Pourquoi être venue ici alors ?

– Je suis Zomiel, la Duchesse Infernale de la discorde. J'étais venue pour libérer Chaigidel, un autre Duc Infernal, parce qu'il est supposé jouer un rôle dans la réalisation d'une prophétie extrêmement complexe. Mais j'avais pas prévu qu'il serait aussi cinglé, qu'il détruirait ma baguette, ni qu'il avait déjà prévu que personne ne sortirait d'ici vivant hormis lui-même et le Néant. Quoi que soit ce Néant, il est considéré comme le plus dangereux prisonnier ici, et les dispositions prises pour le retenir semblent disproportionnées si on considère la puissance de certains prisonniers que Chaigidel a déjà libérés. Tout aussi disproportionnées, en fait, si on y compare les dispositions prises pour Apocalypse ici-présent, le second plus dangereux. Je ne sais pas à quoi s'attend Chaigidel, mais je doute que quiconque puisse contrôler une telle force. Peut-être s'attend-il à mourir lui aussi, après tout ?

– Meeeeerde… Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué, moi ? Je parie que c'est trop tard pour retourner dans ma cellule…

– Tu pourrais. Mais je te le déconseille. Ça n'assurera pas ta survie.

– Tsss… C'est quoi le plan, alors ? On réveille "Apocalypse", et on prie pour qu'il ne nous tue pas ?

– Dans les grandes lignes.

Sur ces mots, Zomiel récupéra les clefs de la cellule dans la poche d'Argon, et l'ouvrit. Loki jeta un regard curieux à l'intérieur. Il vit le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc crucifié sur son support de métal noir de l'Abysse.

– C'est lui, Apocalypse ?

– Ouaip. Les illusionnistes manipulent la lumière, il me semble ?

– Précisément, pourquoi ?

– Tu pourrais faire en sorte que la lumière qui émane de ces néons ultraviolets soit de la lumière blanche, à la place ?

– On ne peut plus facilement ! s'exclama Loki, ravi d'enfin se rendre utile.

Il leva deux doigts en direction du néon central, et les replia d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, les trois néons de la cellule semblèrent exploser de lumière. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux.

– Il faut que tu maintiennes le sort le temps que je le libère, indiqua Zomiel. Et si possible, surveille le couloir en même temps !

– Ouais, M'dame ! J'peux faire ça, ouais !

Zomiel s'approcha prudemment du prisonnier. Elle ne savait rien du tout de lui, mais la réaction du gardien était équivoque : elle avait compris que le prisonnier n'en était pas un. Qui qu'il soit, ce dispositif barbare était là pour le protéger, probablement contre son gré. Ce n'était pas un criminel… peut-être un otage ?

Par prudence, elle préféra le détacher avant de retirer sa perfusion de sédatif, au cas où il se déchaîne. Elle prit l'apparence du colosse Balczarek, et après lui avoir détaché les quatres membres, le décrocha à la taille. Apocalypse tomba sur elle, et comme elle n'avait que la taille et non la force du polonais, elle s'effondra sous le poids du jeune homme, étonnament lourd malgré sa maigreur. Il faut dire qu'il était sacrément grand, maintenant qu'elle le voyait en pleine lumière. Il dépassait facilement les deux mètres.

Elle le repoussa sur le côté pour se dégager. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun autre dispositif, et arracha la perfusion. Presqu'immédiatement, ses yeux entièrement noirs s'ouvrirent en grand, et il se mit à hurler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas en silence. C'était un cri de pure terreur, strident, glaçant… assourdissant.

Par réflexe, Zomiel plaqua sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme. Il arrêta de crier, et la regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait terrifié, mais son regard sembla soudain projeter une aura de calme intense. Zomiel retira sa main.

Il fit mine de parler, mais ne put qu'émettre un horrible chuintement, et se mit à tousser. Zomiel se précipita au fond de la cellule où se trouvaient les différentes conduites, ouvrit le robinet d'eau, et remplit ses mains. Elle revint doucement vers le prisonnier, cherchant à en renverser le moins possible. Elle l'aida à boire.

– _Hhhh… szrśı… szrśı ana… Tnt ısze śesamdph ? Phk sze chupuquńczdph zańk ?_

– Moins vite, je comprends rien ! Tu parles notre langue ?

– _Asze eza lecıpıkam cuźȷeńc, adać…_

– Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas. Je m'appelle Zomiel, et je suis venu te sortir d'ici. Zomiel, répéta-t-elle se se désignant. Toi ?

– _Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı._

– C'est ton nom, ça !?

– _Śȷe. Iza śesam tz Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı._

– "Éléphant nikoylar…", euh, ça te dérange pas si je t'appelles Nico ?

– _Weredu. Afı efe vuszıkıpam, lıphk chupśeshımeszelı ksuzcaı, za. Szrśı ?_

– Génial, il me fait des phrases encore plus longues, cet abruti ! _Je. Ne. Comprends. Rien_. Tais-toi, ça vaudra mieux. Loki, la voie est libre ?

– Pour l'instant. Mais avec le hurlement de cachalot qu'il a poussé, toute la prison doit l'avoir entendu.

– Ok. Tu vas porter le vieux, et moi je vais aider "Nico" à marcher. Pas le choix, mon gars, personne ici ne serait capable de te porter…

En guise de réponse, "Nico" se redressa tout seul, et tendit une main à Zomiel pour qu'elle l'aide.

– On peut pas le laisser là, le vieux ?!

– Non. S'ils le trouvent, ils vont le torturer à mort. Je suis contre toute forme de cruauté. J'ai dû tuer des gens, mais ça a toujours été par nécessité, pas par plaisir. Et pis je te rappelle que notre couverture est celle d'agents de la Rosace qui effectuent le transfert d'urgence d'Apocalypse, alors si on croise un gardien…

– Et si on croise un autre prisonnier ?

– C'est notre otage. S'il ne nous crois pas, on le tue. Nico, t'as rien contre un petit meurtre ou deux ?

– _Weredu, vıń uza fupuquńc ph-vćta ksuczıńqafadz !_

– Je prends ça pour un oui. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, on te sauve la peau…

Zomiel aida Nico à se relever. Il était encore affaibli par le sédatif, mais son emprisonnement ne semblait pas avoir trop affecté ses capacités motrices. Étant donné ses conditions de détention, il ne devait pas être là depuis très longtemps…

Loki jeta Argon Maxime sur son épaule. Le vieil homme était redoutable au combat, mais de frêle constitution, et ne pesait pas grand-chose. Ceci étant, Loki n'était visiblement pas habitué à porter plus de cinquante kilos ainsi.

– J'vous préviens, je serai incapable de me battre, dans ces conditions !

– Je ne l'espérais pas. T'inquiètes pas, on te couvre. Contente-toi de surveiller nos arrières.

Le trio (ou plutôt le quatuor) déambula à travers les grilles anti-évasion que Zomiel avait déjà partiellement ouvertes, jusqu'à la cellule-dortoir. Le couloir était toujours désert, heureusement. Ils s'engagèrent dans celui qui menait vers la sortie. Après quelques virages et quelques grilles désactivées, ils arrivèrent à la dernière ligne droite. Les grilles étaient trop nombreuses pour Zomiel qui parvenait à peine à encore supporter Nico.

– Il faut qu'on fasse une pause…

– On a pas le temps, écoute !

Zomiel tendit l'oreille. Des explosions à intervalle régulier avaient lieu. Soudain, Zomiel entendit la voix de Chaigidel dans sa tête. Elle grimaça.

– *Je t'avais promis que tu ne sortirais pas d'ici vivante. Tu défierais ton propre destin, Zomiel ?*

– Le destin, c'est comme les sous-vêtements : ça se change, connard ! répliqua Zomiel à voix haute d'un ton hargneux.

– *Tu as prêté un serment, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu le respectes.*

– À qui tu parles ? s'inquiéta Loki.

– Personne, t'occupes. On rentre dans cette cellule juste pour boire un coup et souffler un peu.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle joignit le geste à la parole, se servant du pass de Balczarek pour l'ouvrir. Heureusement, elle était vide. Zomiel emmena Nico jusqu'au fond de la cellule, et l'aida à s'appuyer au mur le temps qu'elle buvait un peu.

– Tu devrais boire un peu. Il fait horriblement chaud ici. Je crois qu'ils cherchent à nous rendre fous en nous déshydratant.

– Mouais, hésita Loki. Ou ils établissent les conditions idéales pour qu'une éventuelle maladie lâchée dans les voies d'aération se développe rapidement….

Cependant, il glissa le vieux gardien sur la chaise longue au centre de la cellule, et soupira de soulagement. Le temps qu'il boive au robinet, Zomiel ressortit son bout de métal, et se mit à graver des runes un peu partout sur ses bras, qui se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts de sang malgré la délicatesse de ses entailles. Nico observait ce qu'elle faisait d'un air attentif. Soudain, il lui fit signe de lui donner le bout de métal. Elle termina sa rune et s'exécuta, curieuse. Il lui fit signe de tendre son bras gauche, et elle obéit à nouveau. Il lui traça alors sur le dessus du poignée un glyphe qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et d'une grande complexité, et à une vitesse impressionnante.

– Ça sert à quoi, ça ?

– _Iru-vćta śesam źı futhark tphk hımnıkćache. Ruru chupśȷeqam, mıcpıka elań vchurınıśeı,_ _śete_.

– … Pourquoi je demande, moi ?

Zomiel alla voir dans le couloir. La voie était encore libre, alors elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre. Loki ﬁt mine d'aider Nico, mais celui-ci refusa son aide, et s'aida des tuyaux au mur pour avancer. Il récupéra alors Argon sur la chaise.

Dans le couloir, Zomiel se tourna vers les grilles. Elle claqua ses avant-bras l'un contre l'autre devant elle. L'onde de choc qui émana d'elle fut si puissante qu'elle fut projetée en arrière. Toutes les grilles furent arrachées, et la voie en majorité dégagée. Au bout du couloir, devant la grosse porte soudée par Héphaïstos, était entassés les barreaux déformés par le souffle. Le son métallique résonna encore quelques longues secondes. En essayant de se relever, Zomiel chancella, retomba à quatre pattes, et vomit du sang. Loki alla l'aider, mais elle se releva seul, lui faisant signe de rester en arrière.

– Wow. S'ils savaient pas où on allait, là ils n'auront plus aucun doute.

– Ils le savent déjà. Chaigidel "l'Omniscient", c'est pas un titre en l'air, il lui suffit de se poser une question pour en avoir déjà la réponse.

– Gé-nial. On va tous crever.

– Gnagnagna ! Passe devant, Loki, je te couvre !

– Ça, ça me va !

Loki se précipita vers la porte, posa Argon, et entreprit de dégager la porte en dégageant les barreaux à mains nues. Zomiel entendit ses bruits de pas, et alla jusqu'à l'angle du couloir suivant pour les affronter.

Quelle insulte ! Chaigidel n'avait même pas envoyé un de ses lieutenants. Parmi ceux qui venaient la tuer, il n'y avait ni Vigrid, ni Héphaïstos, ni même l'homme-insecte. Mais ils étaient cinq. Celle qui marchait devant, une grande blonde couverte de tatouages non-runiques leur fit signe de rester en arrière, et s'avança dans le long couloir d'un pas ferme. Zomiel souffla sur une des runes et tendit le bras en avant. Une petite onde de choc en surgit. La blonde l'esquiva en se baissant, et se relevant, posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

– Psychomancienne ! s'écria Zomiel.

Elle dressa ses barrières d'occlumancie aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais ses défenses furent pulvérisées, et elle se mit à hurler de douleur, tandis que la blonde continuait d'approcher.

Soudain, Zomiel sentit une main sur son épaule, et la douleur reflua d'un seul coup. Levant les yeux, elle vit Nico qui s'appuyait sur elle, plus pour lui que pour elle d'ailleurs. Il leva lentement sa main vers la blonde.

– Je reconnais que t'es un puissant occlumens, mais tu n'as aucune chance contre Boudihillia !

– … Mais vous avez tous des noms de dieux ici ?! grogna Zomiel. C'est complètement débile !

– _Dzańzu, theduńqzaı_ , répondit Nico d'une voix posée.

Il tendit le doigt, et s'écria comme s'il jetait un sort avec une baguette :

– _Nachfeı tk vıvıpuru_ !

"Boudihillia" se mit à hurler, et tandis que son corps s'affaissait sur lui-même comme s'il se ramolissait, le sang jaillissait de ses orifices comme des geysers.

– T'as fait quoi ?! s'horrifia Zomiel, ne pouvant dégager le regard de l'immense flaque de sang.

– _Nachfeı tk vıvıpuru_ , répéta Nico. _Ph evıvıpuru pichakumeńl duȷc nach,_ *ha ha ha* !

Au bout du couloir, les quatres larrons reprirent leurs esprits. Tandis qu'un s'enfuyait (pas par lâcheté, un comportement qu'on ne rencontrerait pas facilement ici, même si Loki n'était pas des plus courageux : non, il allait chercher du renfort), les autres se précipitèrent vers eux.

Zomiel n'eut jamais l'occasion de découvrir leur pseudonyme divin ou le don particulier qui leur avait valu leur place ici. Nico baissa un peu le bras, et jeta un autre sort :

– _Ph ıwadudza śesam śl._

Sous les pieds des prisonniers, le sol sembla se liquéfier d'un seul coup, et il coulèrent. Le dernier, qui avait dû réagir plus vite en voyant ses acolytes couler, avait déjà presque réussi à remonter à la surface quand le sol redurcit à nouveau, ne laissant dépasser que son avant-bras et le sommet dégarni de son crâne. Ses doigts crispés s'agitaient doucement.

– Wow. Je comprends maintenant ce que voulais dire le grand idiot, quand il m'a averti qu'il ne faut surtout pas te laisser parler… Tu fais ça comment ?

– _Weredu. Luń eczulathańczuńczdph ksuzqaȷucph. Zelp uqa ufupuquńczdph !_

– Faudrait que t'essaies le français, un jour. Je parierais que c'est vachement plus facile que ton truc… peu importe de quoi il s'agit.

– _Uza pikpam_ _ **Aczu Śavnecze**_ _, ph vuqelıa tphk hımnıkćache._

– Je vois. Bon, on y va ?, conclut-elle en se relevant, et en passant le bras de Nico autour de ses épaules.

En se retournant vers la porte, Zomiel se rendit compte que Loki et Argon avaient disparu. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, et avertit :

– Hé, c'est bon, ils sont partis, inutile de te cacher !

Le couloir vacilla, et l'illusion se brisant, Zomiel put voir qu'il était toujours là, et que la porte était presque dégagée.

– Comment t'as su que j'étais toujours là ?

– Tu veux dire, hormis qu'il n'y a aucune issue et que tu es incapable de forcer cette porte ?

– Gnagnagna.

Zomiel lui tira la langue, puis sourit brièvement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– Bon, on l'ouvre comment, cette foutue porte ?

– _Lıduȷc drflasasefuńśu ru. Usze zawe fupuczuśu ruru !_ répondit Nico.

– … Ouais ok, on fait comme ça.

.

* * *

.

Eh voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on reprend exactement où on en était pour les deux derniers, et après une petite ellipse pour Thomas. Ça ne sera pas le premier (je crois), mais en tout cas un des seuls où on ne verra ni Mathis, ni même Beauxbâtons. J'essaierai de ne pas être en retard, cette fois-ci

.

Maintenant, parlons des choses sérieuses. Cette langue que parle Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı, alias Nico (parce que j'aurais pas eu droit de mettre Nico Di Angelo dans le Multivers, na !), s'appelle comme il le dit à la fin : _**Aczu Śavnecze**_ _._ La signification de ce nom, ainsi que de celui de Nico et de quelques rares mots dans ce chapitre constitueraient un spoil. Pour le reste, une liste de traductions sera mise à disposition sur le wiki, qui sera également agrémenté au fur et à mesure de fiches de grammaire sur l'AŚ (en priorité : la prononciation), comme vous pourriez en trouver pour les langues naturelles sur Wikipédia.

Voilà, concrètement ce que je fais : je crée des langues pour qu'elles soient utilisées dans des histoires fictives, par moi ou d'autres auteurs. Ma première cliente a été très satisfaite. Si vous connaissez Elaia, vous pouvez lui demander de vous en dire plus. Moi, pour des raisons légales, je n'en ai pas le droit (en lui vendant sa langue, je lui en ai entièrement cédé les droits en même temps).

Histoire de ne pas vous laisser entièrement bredouille, je vais vous la présenter. Vous pouvez passer entièrement ce pavé, et d'ailleurs vous devriez avant de reviewer, sinon vous allez oublier ce que vous vouliez dire…  
L' **Aczu Śavnecze** (prononcez "atchou chlavnétché") est une **langue à priori** , soit entièrement inventée, dont la grammaire et une bonne partie des sons (= la phonologie) sont basés sur une vieille langue d'Italie, l' **Étrusque**. Le reste de sa phonologie est soit tirée du **Polonais** , soit ajoutée pour compléter certaines "paires".  
C'est une **langue flexionnelle-fusionnelle** , exactement comme le français, avec une légère tendance à l' **agglutination** (comme en français aussi, mais sans les traitsdunion). Et comme le français, l'ordre normal d'une phrase est Sujet-Verbe-Objet ( **SVO** ), et on met l'adjectif avant le nom qu'il qualifie. En revanche, on met toujours l'adverbe après le mot qu'il modifie. C'est perturbant très, hein ?  
Ça vous semble familier ? Voilà que ça devient intéressant…  
L' **alignement morphosyntaxique** est de type **austronésien**. Dans les alignements les plus communs, le mot le plus important est déterminé selon le rôle qu'il joue dans la phrase. Dans une **langue accusative** , comme le **Français** , c'est l'agent, celui qui effectue l'action. Dans une **langue ergative** , comme le **Basque** , c'est le patient, celui qui subit l'action. Dans une **langue austronésienne** , en revanche, comme le **Phillipin** , c'est le mot qui porte le déclencheur, le _trigger_ , qui est le coeur de la phrase. Ça peut même permettre de changer le sens d'une phrase rien qu'en changeant le déclencheur (qui consiste souvent en une seule lettre) de place. Ça serait comme si en français, on pouvait savoir que dans la phrase "le loup mange le Mouton", on veut parler de ce qui est arrivé au mouton et non de ce que le loup a fait (et non, ce n'est pas le cas dans "le loup mange le _mouton_ ". Là, on parle bien de ce que le loup a fait, en précisant qu'il a mangé le mouton et non un autre animal). On utiliserait plutôt "le mouton a été mangé par le loup", mais c'est vachement plus compliqué que de déplacer une seule lettre, hein ?  
Comme le latin, c'est une langue qui se décline. Il y a l'actif (équivalent du nominatif, absolutif, accusatif ET ergatif dans une langue austronésienne, soit la super-forme de base), le génitif (l'appartenance, comme le 's en anglais), et cinq différents locatifs selon votre interaction avec le lieu concerné.  
Comme l'étrusque, et c'est quelque chose de très rare (donc intéressant) : les temps utilisés pour conjuguer sont déterminés par rapport non pas à un point précis dans le temps (hier soir, j'ai mangé des pâtes), mais par rapport à l'information _implicite_ de la phrase (j'avais mangé des pâtes puis je me suis couché).  
Enfin, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, son écriture semble assez compliquée. Cependant, elle reste bien plus simple que le français, l'orthographe le plus difficile du monde ! Alors, comme vous avez eu la chance de grandir francophone, vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à le lire couramment très rapidement. Au moment où vous lisez ces lignes, l'article du wiki sur la prononciation de l' **Aczu Śavnecze** est déjà disponible, ainsi que la traduction de toutes ces répliques (si vous voulez vous spoiler un peu !).

.

PS : je vous rappelle que le sondage pour choisir qui de Rosa restera l'an prochain est toujours en cours à l'adresse goo*gl VDmPdU.


	14. L'évasion du siècle

_Hola hola olé_ , mes ornithorynques de guerre, et mes caribous du chaos (et Allan, le castor ninja) ! Ça faisait longtemps, mais vous savez ce que c'est… les vacances, la dépression de l'été, la chaleur faisant fondre toute motivation… Bref, me revoilà, avec du lourd, et déjà de quoi écrire la suite… et fin ! Encore 3, maxi 4 chapitres après celui-là, et le tome 4 sera fini. Et j'ai toute l'histoire restante en tête !  
.

Dans le chapitre précédent, le cercle parfait de Mathis éclatait de toute part, des nouvelles bestioles sortaient de la Faille, et l'instinct de survie de Zomiel prenait le dessus, la poussant à faire évader un des pires prisonniers du complexe (le second, en l'occurence) : Apocalypse.

.

Raiponce (la princesse au nom chelou) :

Hello **Andouille** (la charcuterie, pour ceux qui l'ignorent) ! L'écosystème extrafaillen (nouveau mot de ce chapitre) est assez riche, comme le nôtre, donc il y en aura d'autres. Mais on a déjà eu une bonne sélection, là, il y aura recyclage tout de même.  
Aaalors ! l'arbre généalogique des Lupin ! Faudra que je fasse une page pour eux sur le wiki (tiens, dès que j'ai posté, je la fais, parfait ! En plus, la déclaration qui va suivre fera office de source pour le wiki).  
Mais en gros voilà : un·e Lupin a eu deux fils avec un·e écossais·e (j'ai pas encore déterminé qui est qui), Arcadus et Lyall Lupin. Quand les parents se sont séparés, les frères l'ont été aussi. L'aîné est resté en France, tandis que le cadet partait en Écosse. Ce dernier, Lyall, a eu un fils avec la moldu Esperance Howell : Remus Lupin. L'aîné, Arcadus, a eu deux enfants avec une sang-pure française : un garçon et une fille. Le garçon, c'est le père de Juliette Lupin-Hastier, la femme d'Arthur et belle-soeur de Camille. La fille, c'est Joséphine Lupin, alias Zomiel. Donc Zomiel et Remus sont cousins germains.

Bon retour parmi nous, **MissHiwatari**. En toute objectivité (*hum hum*) d'auteur, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Nilüfer a surréagi sous le coup de la colère, mais c'est Erwin qui l'a sciemment poussée à bout, et n'est jamais intervenu face à la peste Amarienne.  
Oui, Nil est à la Giraglia, mais son bâtiment est relativement à l'écart du complexe, elle est dans la section faible sécurité donc on ne laisse pas les prisonniers dangereux y accéder. Mais elle n'est à l'abri de rien !  
L'élixir n'a affecté que ce qu'il a touché, et non, même quand tu te noies, il n'y a pas d'eau qui rentre dans ton crâne. Il a toutes ses facultés mentales, sait encore marcher et parler même s'il a un peu de mal parce que son corps ne suit pas facilement. Mais imagine un bébé tout chauve et édenté, mais avec une peau brillante comme du verre et à l'échelle d'un adolescent. Ce n'est pas un problème physiologique qui l'a fait changer d'école, mais la honte. En Allemagne aussi, il risque les moqueries, mais là-bas, se moquer d'un sang-pur sans en être un est passible de mort, donc…  
Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir, c'était prévu pour ce chapitre en troisième partie, mais les deux autres ont été plus longues que prévues, alors j'ai reporté l'arc de Thomas au prochain. Mais promis, je commence le prochain par une longue partie sur lui !  
Aurora est mélancolique. Nil est maussade. Les deux reviendront en temps voulu avec une retrospective.

Et enfin, mon cher **Allan Eddem** , qui débarque du fond des âges aussi !  
Attends, tu me dis que Damian Angeville, celui sur qui on a un OS sur le compte Multivers Parfum-Potter, est le fils du chef du VOODOO, les services secrets magiques américains ?! (ma question réthorique n'est pas du tout une pub cachée)  
T'imagines même pas à quel point Arnaud est réel…  
Thomas est la badassitude incarnée. Aucun doute là-dessus !  
Le niveau demandé dans les concours extrascolaires est souvent supérieur à celui enseigné. C.f. le Kangourou des Maths ou le Big Challenge en France.  
Et tu le trouveras encore plus quand je mettrai une capture d'écran de Skyrim comme illustration de l'article :maniacal:  
La bestiole de la prison, c'est un subtil mélange entre un Ra'zac de l'Héritage, et d'un Médecin de l'Horreur de Teen Wolf.  
Des mooooonstres. Un plus que l'autre. Je dis pas lequel. Devine.  
Et oui, vraiment. C'est tout con, un emprunt : ils rencontrent des gens qui ont un mot précis pour un truc qu'ils ne connaissaient pas / se foutaient de différencier, et paf, ils gardent le mot, l'adaptant plus ou moins à leur langue.

.

Dans ce chapitre la suite directe de la tentative d'évasion de Zomiel… et la suite directe de la tentative de stopper les héliopathes devant la Faille. Dans cet ordre. Parce que j'avais envie. Et même, léger retour en arrière pour la beauté du geste.

.

* * *

.

 **14) L'évasion du siècle**

– Bon, on l'ouvre comment, cette foutue porte ?

– _Lıduȷc drfasasefuńśu ru. Usze zawe fupuczuśu ruru_ _!_ répondit Nico.

– … Ouais ok, on fait comme ça.

Nico haussa les yeux au ciel, et lui fit signe de se pousser.

– _Ph ısruch śesam chas._

La porte se mit à onduler, comme une illusion en train de se dissiper. Il passa à travers.

– … Wow, lâcha Zomiel.

– T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de le libérer, celui-là ? grinça Loki.

– C'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ! répliqua Zomiel. Allez, viens !

Elle traversa la porte à son tour. La sensation était étrange. C'était comme passer à travers une toile d'araignée. La sensation persistant, elle se frotta le visage. Loki surgit à son tour, et ébouriffa ses cheveux châtains, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

– J'ai compris, mec ! Ton truc, c'est de changer la texture de la matière !

– Ta phrase ne veut pas dire grand-chose, ricana Zomiel.

– Je suis sûr qu'il m'a compris, lui.

Nico fit un geste nonchalant de la main, et la porte arrêta d'onduler. Loki tenta de passer à nouveau sa main à travers. La porte était à nouveau solide.

– Incroyable ! Alors c'est bien ça, tu avais gazéifiée la porte ?

– _Śȷe. Uqa fupuquńczdph ?_ répondit Nico, l'air impatient.

– Attends, je veux juste comprendre un truc, intervint Zomiel. Et trouve un moyen pour que je comprenne ta réponse. Comment tu arrives à comprendre parfaitement ce qu'on dit, alors que tu ne maîtrises visiblement pas notre langue ?

Nico réfléchit longuement. Sa bouche tressautait de temps en temps, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Enfin, il répondit, avec un accent extrêmement prononcé :

– T _ou_ pa'les, t _ou_ penses. _Y_ 'écoute les m _ô_ ts, non.

– Tu lis dans nos pensées quand on parle ? comprit Zomiel. Ou un truc dans le genre ?

– _Śȷe. Śe chać ıtarure._

– Mouais, faudra que tu m'apprennes ton truc. En attendant, on sort d'ici comment ?

Zomiel se tourna vers Loki. Celui-ci portait maintenant un costume de gardien, similaire à celui . Il recoiffait ses cheveux en arrière, le même sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres.

– T'es métamorphomage, non ?

Zomiel comprit. Elle reprit l'apparence de Balczarek, et Loki changea l'apparence de ses vêtements en uniforme.

– Tu peux tenir l'illusion suffisamment longtemps ?

– Tant qu'on ne me fait pas courir, je peux tenir jusqu'à la sortie, assura Loki.

– Et lui, on fait quoi ? Avec sa tête de lutin géant, il faudrait un miracle…

Eletheńq Nıkćachıśulı sourit, et Zomiel eut un frisson dans le dos. Plus jamais elle ne voulait voir ça, tant ce fut horrible !

– _Duȷc drfwewańlkam eza_.

Et il disparut.

– Merde, il nous a planté ?! s'écria Loki.

– _Adać_ , assura un Nico totalement invisible, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

– Ça me va, conclut Zomiel. On y va ?

Au début, ils progressaient rapidement. Malheureusement, Zomiel se rendit compte que Nico redevenait perceptible quand il bougeait : il n'était en fait pas invisible, mais un caméléon presque parfait. À chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une patrouille, il devait se figer en espérant ne pas avoir été vu. Ce qui ne suffit pas.

Alors parvenus au rez-de chaussée, prêts à rejoindre le bâtiment principal, le trio croisa un bataillon d'intervention. Ils passèrent d'abord à côté d'eux en courant au pas, avant que leur chef leur ordonne de s'arrêter et fasse demi-tour.

– Vous deux, vous êtes de la section A-0 ! Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ?

– Nous avons fini notre journée, nous rentrons, assura Zomiel.

– Le bâtiment est en confinement depuis trois heures ! répliqua le capitaine. Vous auriez dû être coincés à l'intérieur !

– …

– … Ouah, le temps passe vite ! s'exclama Loki. Tu vois, Balczarek, je t'avais bien dit qu'on perdait la notion du temps, quand on regarde les goélands depuis la salle de pause !

– Euh, ah ouuui ! T'avais raison, je te dois une bièraubeurre…, soupira exagérément Zomiel.

Ce Loki mentait vraiment mieux qu'elle.

Le soldat d'intervention les toisa avec suspicion, et fit mine de repartir. Mais au dernier moment, il se retourna vers Loki, et fronça les sourcils :

– Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Nom et matricule !

– Bien sûr que vous m'avez déjà vu, je travaille au sas du A-0, c'est moi qui active les passages !

– NOM ET MATRICULE, GARDIEN ! ordonna brutalement le soldat.

Loki fit un pas en arrière, faisant mine de lever les mains en signe d'appaisement. Mais le soldat avait déjà attrapé son arme de poing, et la pointait vers Loki.

– TOURNEZ-VOUS FACE AU MUR ! BRAS ET JAMBES ÉCARTÉES !

L'ordre provoqua deux évènements, et l'obéissance des évadés n'en faisait pas partie.

Le premier, c'est que Nico choisit de se manifester à ce moment-là en brisant la nuque du soldat à mains nues.

Le second, c'est que les soldats encore au garde à vous furent alertés par le cri. Et si la certitude qu'ils aient vu Nico n'était pas établie, ils virent leur capitaine s'effondrer au sol, la nuque tordue à 130 degrés à gauche.

Ils sortèrent tous leurs fusils d'assaut, se disposant en peloton d'exécution. L'accès était totalement bloqué, et ils ne risquaient pas de se tirer l'un sur l'autre. Malheureusement.

Zomiel avala de travers. Elle leva lentement ses mains, et lâcha d'une voix peu assurée :

– C'est pas moi, je vous jure !

– LA FERME ! cria un petit nerveux aux cheveux roux, probablement le second (tragiquement promu capitaine). Contre le mur !

Zomiel entendit à nouveau cette même phrase, qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais dont l'issue lui glaçait d'avance le sang…

– _Nachfeı tk vıvıpuru_ !

La voix de Nico provenait de sa droite. Il avait traversé le large couloir pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque.

Les soldats tombèrent presque tous en même temps à genoux, se ratatinant comme des outres qui se vident tandis que sang et entrailles jaillissaient de leur bouche en geyser. En moins de cinq secondes, les neuf soldats restants du bataillon étaient morts.

– C'est vraiment dégueulasse, ce truc ! commenta Loki.

– _Weredu. Uqa fupuquńczdph ph ksuczıńqaf-vćta_ _!_ proposa Nico.

– Ouais, ça je comprends ! s'exclama le prisonnier. _Foupouquons_ -nous d'ici et fissa !

– Excellente idée, confirma Zomiel.

Elle recula, prit son élan et bondit par-dessus la mare de sang. Elle portait un tatouage de portée accrue, et au moment où elle se sentait retomber dans la mare de sang, un charme de vent la propulsa en avant. Elle sortit son stylet et se grava une rapide rune de sang sur le bras pour faire traverser Loki de la même manière.

– Nico, t'es là ? appela-t-elle. Je ne peux pas te faire passer si je te vois pas !

– _Rańmsunfeı_ , répondit sa voix grave juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

– Ça va pas la tête ?! Me fais plus jamais un coup pareil !

– _Dzańzu…_

– Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! Allez, on y est presque !

Le trio continua son chemin d'un pas ferme. Ils croisèrent un second bataillon, qui ne s'arrêta pas : ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la zone en alerte.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

– Le sang ! comprit Zomiel. On court !

– Je ne pourrai pas tenir l'illusion des uniformes, et ils vont voir Nico ! répliqua Loki.

– Pas le temps, plan B !

Elle se mit aussitôt à courir, sans vérifier qu'elle était suivie. L'illusion de Loki fut aussitôt brisée, et elle en profita pour se retransformer, gagnant en vitesse ce qu'elle perdait en force. Mais malgré cette accélération, elle vit la silhouette vacillante d'Apocalypse arriver à son niveau. C'était une perception étrange, comme si le couloir essayait de la suivre.

– C'est… quoi… le plan B ? haleta Loki, qui n'était visiblement plus habitué à courir, depuis sa détention.

– On fonce dans le tas et on sort en force ! répondit Zomiel d'une voix parfaitement stable.

– Ah ! ça… ça m'plaît !

Elle sortit son stylet de la poche, et se mit à tracer des tas de symboles sur ses bras déjà lacérés, qui se mirent à dégouliner de sang. Puis elle s'en traça un différent sur la nuque, plus simple mais plus profond. Le sang qui en coula tacha le col gris de sa tenue de prisonnier, qu'elle avait passée alors qu'elle était dans la peau du faux SDF.

Une aura bleutée s'intensifia autour d'elle, et une forte odeur d'ozone emplit l'air. Nico fit une remarque qu'elle ne releva même pas. À quoi bon ? Elle se mit à accélérer à une vitesse inhumaine, sa nuque la brûlant : la rune de célérité se consumait à une vitesse bien trop dangereuse pour son système nerveux central.

Parvenue à la double porte séparant le couloir de l'entrée, elle le ralentit même pas. Elle frappa des mains, et les portes volèrent en éclat. Toute une armée de soldats attendaient dans le hall avec des armes automatiques. Ces armes étaient similaires aux armes à feu moldues, mais conçues pour ne donner aucun avantage aux manciens. Elles étaient fabriquées dans un métal alchimique inerte et non magnétique, et les protectiles étaient propulsés par une réaction chimique qui n'impliquait pas la moindre étincelle. La peinture paramagie et les balises faisaient le reste du boulot.

Mais Zomiel s'en moquait. Elle n'avait ni besoin d'énergie naturelle, ni même de sa baguette. Elle était son propre canaliseur de magie.

Elle bondit à près de trois mètres de haut, et déclencha sa fureur. Une puissante onde de choc désarma et destabilisa la plupart des soldats.

Certains commençaient à se relever ; mais ce n'était pas une simple onde de choc : Zomiel venait d'ioniser la totalité de la pièce. Toujours flottant à mi-hauteur de la pièce, elle déplia ses bras dans un geste théâtral, et des éclairs bleutés jaillirent de son corps dans toutes les directions. La plupart se perdaient dans les murs absorbants, mais ceux qui touchaient un soldat se propagaient à un autre, puis un autre, en chaîne. L'odeur de chair brûlée était de plus en plus insupportable.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, l'aura bleutée de Zomiel disparut, et elle se mit à chuter vers le carrelage immaculé. À l'impact, sa jambe produisit un horrible craquement, mais Zomiel ne hurla pas de douleur.

Elle avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Loki atteignit la porte au moment où Zomiel provoqua l'onde de choc. Il fut propulsé en arrière, et lorsqu'il fit mine de se relever, il sentit dans son dos une poigne puissante qui le retenait au sol.

– Tu fais quoi, vieux ?!

Nico ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Les éclairs jaillirent soudain, et Loki eut soudain envie que l'être invisible le plaque au sol encore plus fort.

Quand les éclairs se turent, ils entendirent clairement le bruit de la jambe de Zomiel qui se brisait. Nico lâcha Loki, et redevint visible, tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le hall.

– Ouais, c'est ça, merci de m'attendre ! grogna Loki, en se relevant.

Dans l'entrée, il fit le cercle de cadavres carbonisés. Celui de l'hôte d'accueil était encore assis à son bureau, les bras levés dans une attitude de défense. Au centre du cercle, Zomiel était sans vie. Elle était couverte de sang, et la fracture ouverte de son tibia droit n'arrangeait pas le tableau.

– Elle est encore en vie ?

– _Azse vızeńc, śȷe._

– "chié", ça veut dire oui, ça ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors !

Nico hocha la tête d'un côté, et Loki ne sut si c'était sa version d'un acquiescement ou d'un haussement d'épaule. Lui haussa franchement des épaules.

– Bon bah c'est cool, elle nous a sorti de ce bordel. Moi, je me tire avant que la cavalerie débarque.

Il avait fait à peine un pas que Nico l'attrapa par l'épaule, la broyant dans une poigne titanesque. Loki gémit de douleur, mais le regard de ténèbres de son compère de fuite lui coupa toute envie de verbaliser sa plainte.

– _Fe ph sećmesıs fupuquc lıkuzańmdu rcz ph erıszaı_ ! gronda celui qui portait de mieux en mieux son titre d'Apocalypse.

– D'accord, d'accord, je vais la porter ! couina Loki.

Apocalypse lui lâcha l'épaule. Loki la massa douloureusement, et alla ramasser Zomiel. Elle était si légère, et le sang qu'elle avait déjà perdu aidait.

– Elle va avoir besoin de soins d'urgence, fit-il remarquer. On va où ?

Apocalypse ne répondit pas, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Ils n'avaient que quelques secondes supplémentaires de répit. Au moment de sortir, Loki se retourna pour adresser un doigt d'honneur à la caméra de surveillance.

Il courut avec peine vers l'aire de transplanage, manquant de trébucher sur une pierre plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'il arriva au cercle, quatre hommes agonisants étaient à moitié fusionnés avec la roche. _L'arrière-garde_. Pas de bol pour eux.

Apocalypse attrapa son épaule douloureuse, lui tirant une grimace. Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Zomiel, et prononça un simple mot :

– _Zuńmr_.

Ils disparurent.

.

* * *

.

Le plan de Luna Lovegood n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils étaient parvenus à contenir les héliopathes jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, mais si l'absence de soleil les avait affectés, ils n'avaient pas dépéri comme espéré. Ils s'étaient simplement arrêtés, leurs flammes virant au bleu, et semblaient attendre leur heure. Aucun sort ne parvenait à les affecter.

– Ces salauds _dorment_ ! avait déploré Navajas. On les canarde comme des marchands de volailles, et ils _dorment_ !

C'est Rolf Scamander qui leur donna accidentellement la première piste. Il suggéra de contacter un expert en magie du feu, puisque les créatures ne réagissaient pas à la magie noire. Sérène envoya un patronus à l'archipyromancien Atraxi Romanecz. Le petit renard partit en courant dans les airs. Mais là où il survola l'armée d'héliopathe, il laissa une traînée orangée dans son sillage.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ! fit remarquer inutilement Luna. _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un petit lièvre de lumière se forma au bout de sa baguette. Elle l'envoya gambader autour des héliopathes. Tout ceux qu'il approchait se mettaient à brûler comme en plein jour, et se mettaient en mouvement. L'un d'eux parvint à toucher le patronus, qui explosa. Il put alors avancer d'une dizaine de mètres, avant de retomber dans sa catatonie bleutée.

Quand le patronus avait explosé, Luna avait manqué de s'évanouir. Rolf se précipita pour la soutenir. Sérène, elle, resta dans la pénombre, réfléchissant.

Et soudain, elle eut une idée. Une idée tellement insensée qu'il lui faudrait l'autorisation de sa hiérarchie.

– C'est hors de question, répondit sèchement Arcadus Lupin.

– Mais enfin, chef, ils réagissent positivement aux patronus ! C'est _logique_ !

– Depuis quand des créatures extradimensionnelles constituées de feu et immunisées à la magie _et_ à l'eau répondent à la moindre logique terrestre ? fit remarquer Navajas.

– Ah, la ferme toi !

Le colosse lui tira puérilement la langue.

– Tu es insensée, asséna Lupin. Tu imagines la difficulté de les rattraper, après ça ? Le danger que courent _et_ nos hommes, _et_ les riverains ?

– Ils ne peuvent pas passer la barrière magique, eux, fit remarquer Sérène.

– Et on fait quoi, si des aquaviri débarquent et ouvrent une faille ? On a encore abattu un alpha il y a quatre jours !

– Une _femelle_ , corrigea Sérène.

Lupin grogna le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait à cette précision.

– Chasseuse Castle, il est _hors de question_ que nous lâchions des détraqueurs ici pour tester ta théorie farfelue !

Sérène fronça les sourcils.

– À tes ordres, _Chef_ Lupin. Mais tu fais une erreur monumentale.

– Et je l'assumerai le cas échéant. Fous le camp, maintenant !

Sérène sortit de la tente de commandement en furie, déchirant un morceau de toile.

– Elle va faire une connerie, prédit Cecilio Navajas.

– J'en suis persuadé. Humph… Je vais demander à Cook de la raisonner. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle l'écoute, lui.

– Moi ce qui m'échappe, c'est pourquoi ce ricain se fait appeler "l'Allemand". Il est aussi allemand que vous et moi !

Lupin répéta son grognement de mépris.

Dehors, il faisait toujours nuit noire, bien que diverses sources de lumières tentaient vainement de percer l'obscurité de la Fosse des Loups : la lueur constante de la Faille, les flammèches des héliopathes, les quelques lanternes magiques et les lumières du camp, qui avait été déplacé une centaine de mètres en aval.

Caché dans l'ombre d'un rocher, l'Allemand héla Sérène.

– Alors, il a dit non, devina-t-il.

– Ce vieil ornithorynque mal léché n'a pas la moindre confiance en moi ! s'agaça la jeune Castle. Depuis que ce griffon m'a attaqué, il me prend pour une gamine irresponsable !

– Et tu n'es pas une gamine irresponsable en train de bouder.

– Gnagnagna ! Va te faire…

– Fais-le, l'interrompit-il.

– Quoi ?

– Je sais que tu gardes un détraqueur dans ta ménagerie. Amène-le ici, je t'aiderai.

– Comment tu sais que… Tu nous espionnait ! s'offusqua Sérène.

– Je suis un _espion_ , souligna Cook, en s'approchant d'elle doucement. Déformation professionnelle.

– _Du bist ein sehr erbärmlich Spion, "der Deutsch"._

– _Zum Glück für dich, ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Liebhaber !¹_ sourit crânement Cook, avant de l'embrasser.

– Ton accent est toujours aussi ridicule, ricana Sérène, les bras noués sur la nuque du grand blond.

– _Preferisci il mio accento italiano ? Or maybe the original one ?²_

– Nan. Arrête de te vanter. De toute façon tu ne parleras jamais autant de langues que ma famille possède de _milliards_.

– Irresponsable et richissime. Que demander de plus ?

Sérène le lâcha, et se recomposa une expression sérieuse.

– Alors c'est vrai, t'es prêt à m'aider à prouver ma théorie ?

– File aussi vite que le vent, répondit Cook.

.

* * *

.

Sérène transplana au domaine habité par sa sœur, le "Brengletsh". Elle poussa la grille magique, qui s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Un verrou de sang : simple et efficace.

Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'Orwell apparut à côté d'elle dans un claquement. Le protocole voulait qu'un elfe apparaisse toujours face à un humain, ses deux mains visibles, pour montrer à l'invité que l'elfe n'était pas envoyé pour l'assassiner. Mais Sérène, de son pas ferme, avait déjà violemment percuté plusieurs elfes ainsi, et Kallistia avait ordonné aux siens de ne pas se mettre en travers du chemin de son impétueuse cadette pour leur propre sécurité.

– Orwell va prévenir Madame votre sœur de votre arrivée, Maîtresse Sérène.

– Inutile, Orwell, je vais juste au pavillon de chasse.

L'elfe s'inclina, et disparut dans un autre claquement. Sérène haussa les yeux au ciel ; il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Confirmation eut-elle quand sa sœur transplana à ses côtés.

– Sérèèène, ma très chère sœur ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite si tardive ?

– Salut Kalli. Désolée, c'est pas toi que je viens voir.

– Charmante, comme toujours ! se hérissa l'aristocrate. Et puis-je savoir qui mérite tes faveurs plus que ta propre sœur ?

– Pas de faveur, c'est professionnel. J'ai besoin d'Abraham Lincoln.

Kallistia eut un frisson d'horreur, et stoppa net. Mais Sérène ne fit pas mine de ralentir, ce qui l'obligea à revenir à sa hauteur.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus glauque. Que tu possèdes ta petite collection privée de créatures maléfiques, ou que tu leur donnes des noms de présidents américains.

– Richard Nixon n'est pas maléfique ! marmonna Sérène.

– C'est évident. Les sombrals sont juste des licornes incomprises, de toute évidence. Leur rapport à la mort n'est pas du tout douteux. Sérène, ça suffit, arrête-toi !

– Quoi !? s'écria un peu fort Sérène en se retournant brutalement.

Kallistia attendit un instant, la toisant avec morgue.

– Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que c'est une nuit sans lune, que le pavillon de chasse est à plus d'un kilomètre de marche, et que tu me sembles pressée, énonça-t-elle d'une voix posée. Tu ne préférerais pas que je t'y emmène ?

Sérène écarquilla les yeux. Elle passa la main sur sa nuque, l'air gênée.

– Euh, oui, s'il te plaît.

– À la bonne heure !

Kallistia attrapa le bras de sa sœur, et transplana.

Elle réapparurent au milieu de la forêt, face à un manoir couvert de lierre, qui semblait à l'abandon. Sérène alluma sa baguette.

– Je me demande tout de même pourquoi je peux encore ouvrir la grille, mais pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du domaine ! déplora Sérène.

– Parce que le Fidelitas ne relève pas de la Magie Rouge. Depuis cette attaque, nous devons rester cachés. Tu imagines, je suis forcée de me rendre chez les d'Armonval pour boire le thé avec Sulla. Sa décoration néo-baroque rénallienne est ééépouvantable.

Sérène secoua la tête en faisant la moue.

– Que Merlin te soulage de tes problèmes d'aristo, ma pauvre vieille !

– Si tu cherches à m'agacer, continue comme ça.

– Rhooh, ça va, _Madâââme_.

– Tu as besoin que je t'attende ?

– À moins que tu acceptes de tenir la main d'Abraham pour le faire transplaner ( _Kallistia se hérissa de dégoût_ ), je vais prendre la voie des airs, merci !

– Soit. Hé bien, bonne nuit, et bonne chance dans tes projets insensés avec… cette chose. Au plaisir de te revoir dans de meilleures circonstances.

– Bonne nuit, Kalli ! Embrasse Athanasius pour moi. Avec la langue !

Kallistia souffla entre ses dents, avant de transplaner. Sérène ricana : elle adorait provoquer son aînée.

Sérène poussa la grande porte grinçante du pavillon, révélant sa présence aux créatures qui ne l'avait pas déjà sentie. Les grognements et autres chuintements se multiplièrent.

À l'intérieur du pavillon, les pièces avaient été converties en rangées de cellules, et dans la grande salle reposaient une multitude de cages. La cuisine avait été transformée en écurie pour Richard Nixon, le sombral de Sérène, et ses autres montures. Mais celui-ci était resté au camp, bichonné comme un cheval de tiercé par le Dr Lovegood.

Elle alluma sa baguette et monta à l'étage, où se trouvaient les cellules les plus sécurisées. Elle attrapa un collier de métal blanc suspendu sur un clou au mur, sans ralentir. La créature qui était dans la première cellule à gauche se jeta sur les bareaux de toutes ses forces, et le pavillon trembla, de la poussière tombant du plafond. Sérène leva sa baguette, et siffla entre ses dents. La bête couina, et recula dans la cellule en baissant la tête.

– Couché, Donald Trump !

Sérène leva sa baguette, et éclaira la créature qui se recroquevillait au fond de sa cellule. C'était un hellbound surgi de la Faille. La première créature immigrée de sa collection. Celui-ci gronda avec haine.

– Tu finiras par obéir. Comme les autres.

Elle reprit son chemin, sifflotant.

Au bout du long couloir en L se trouvait une porte en bois sombre, couverte de runes gravées. Sérène fit apparaître son patronus, et toucha les runes dans un ordre spécifique. La porte se déverouilla et pivota d'elle-même. Au-delà de celle-ci, la température était glaciale. Il y avait encore plusieurs cellules, abritant des créatures plus sombres que la nuit. Sérène ne leur prêta pas plus attention, se plantant devant la cellule la plus froide.

– Bonjour, Abraham Lincoln.

Le détraqueur flotta jusqu'aux barreaux, passant ses longs doigts griffus autour. Il adressa de ses orbites vides un regard haineux envers le renard argenté, puis jeta une onde interrogative vers Sérène. Celle-ci leva le collier.

– J'ai une mission pour toi, Abe. Je te promets tout un festin de souffrances.

Seconde vague interrogative, avec une pointe d'amertume.

– Des "héliopathes", tu connais pas. C'est des extraterrestres. Extrafaillens ? Bref. Ils carburent au solaire et aux patronus. Je suis prête à parier que tu es leur antithèse.

Le détraqueur baissa la tête vers le collier, et projeta une vague de pure amertume. Sérène cracha au sol.

– Hé, j'ai même pas le droit de t'y emmener ! Alors c'est collier de soumission ou rien !

Elle tendit le collier blanc à la main crochue qui l'attrapa. Le détraqueur attacha lui-même le collier autour de son cou décharné, avant de rabaisser son capuchon.

– Voilà qui est raisonnable ! l'encouragea sa maîtresse, en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

Le détraqueur glissa en direction du couloir. Parvenant à la porte bardée de runes, il eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Sérène lui tapota l'épaule.

– Allez, Abe ! Ça va être fun !

La présence du patronus atténuait grandement l'aura anxiogène du détraqueur, mais les animaux dans les cages s'agitaient tout de même nerveusement. Le hellbound extrafaillen se mit à hurler à la mort, comme s'il prévenait sa meute de l'approche d'un prédateur connu. Sérène lui balança un _Stupéfix_ au passage, sans même le regarder.

– La ferme.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, où Sérène avait laissé la porte ouverte.

– Tu m'attends dehors. Ferme la porte derrière toi, ordonna-t-elle, avant de se rendre aux écuries.

Dans la grande cuisine, un pan du mur avait été abattu pour y mettre une grande porte de grange dont le haut avait été raboté. L'endroit était chaud et confortable, la paille fraîche, et les stalles propres. Les elfes avaient pour ordre absolu de prendre grand soin des montures de Sérène, et de se contenter de nourrir et abreuver les autres avec les restes de cuisine. Elle gérait seule leur dressage.

Dans la première stalle se trouvait un vieux griffon un peu déplumé, couvert de cicatrices, et dont l'œil gauche avait été arraché. Sérène s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui caressa la tête. Il l'œil droit, et le referma presque aussitôt.

– Bonsoir, George Washington, mon vieil ami. Je te laisse dormir cette nuit, on se fera plutôt une ballade quand il fera plus chaud en altitude, d'accord ?

Son regard s'attarda sur l'orbite vide, que la paupière sectionnée ne fermait plus depuis longtemps. _Œil pour œil_. C'est avec lui que Sérène avait commencé son étrange collection de créatures, et cette habitude de les nommer comme des présidents américains. Ce nom était parti d'une plaisanterie de jeunesse. Elle avait toujours trouvé que George Washington ressemblait à un griffon : une tête d'oiseau pour un cœur de lion.

Et puis il y avait eu cette histoire de griffon devenu fou, qui avait déjà agressé plusieurs personnes, et même tué un enfant moldu dans la forêt. Il était massif, et impossible à calmer. Impossible également de le piéger, l'équipe s'était résolue à l'abattre. Mais Sérène avait refusé de se plier aux ordres, et avait pris son balai pour essayer de capturer le griffon dans les airs, seule. Le griffon avait surgit d'un nuage, et lui avait attrapé la tête avec une de ses serres, plantant son hallux³ dans la joue de la jeune femme, avant de l'emporter. Elle s'était débattue, et si elle ne l'avait pas fait lâcher prise, son agitation avait fait glisser la griffe de la bête qui lui avait lacéré le visage de haut en bas, lui crevant l'œil gauche. Elle était parvenue à récupérer son balai avant de s'écraser au sol, et le griffon s'était enfui.

Comme le voulait la règle millénaire des Chasseurs, elle avait refusé qu'on remplace son œil par un faux œil enchanté, et avait voulu que sa cicatrice soit toujours visible. Elle avait simplement demandé à ce que sa jambe cassée soit réparée de toute urgence. Par ce geste, elle n'avait pas simplement marqué son respect des traditions, mais faisait aussi pénitence pour avoir échoué, et renonçait à toute possibilité de mariage aristocratique : elle était défigurée.

Défigurée et déterminée. Elle était partie seule à la recherche du griffon, mais au lieu de le tuer, elle était parvenue à le capturer, lui avait avait arraché l'œil qu'il lui avait volé, et l'avait dressé avec une violence inhumaine. Elle lui avait fait payer sa propre douleur et sa propre honte au décuple.

Après lui, elle avait commencé sa collection malsaine. Puisque le griffon était déchu, elle ne prendrait que des créatures déchues. Des monstres, des démons vivant au cœur des ténèbres. Mais bien sûr, ses critères étaient larges, l'innocent sombral en étant la preuve.

– Ulysses Grant, j'ai besoin de toi, mon grand !

La créature qui se leva de sa stalle et qui s'ébroua, elle, ne laissait en revanche aucun doute sur sa nature extrêmement dangereuse. À l'instar des manticores, les snallygasters étaient de redoutables prédateurs avides de chair humaine. Ces étranges créatures mi-oiseau mi-reptile étaient couvertes d'écailles impénétrables, et possédaient un bec muni de dents recourbées comme celle d'un requin. Sérène pensait d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait plus de lèvres et de narines cornées que d'un bec à proprement parler. Peu de sorciers ayant suffisamment de connaissances en zoomagicologie avaient pu en approcher un d'aussi près sans finir dévorer pour le constater. Mais la méthode de dressage de Sérène était redoutablement efficace.

Elle claqua des doigts, et siffla entre ses dents d'une manière différente qu'auparavant. Ulysses Grant alla se ranger devant la grande porte, à l'affût, tandis que George Washington grognait mécontentement dans son demi-sommeil. La créature dans la dernière stalle, la plus grande, ne se manifesta pas. Outre que son espèce n'était pas réputée pour son ouïe perçante, et la vitre blindée qui fermait son box jouait pour beaucoup dans sa tranquillité nocturne.

Sérène lui accorda à peine un regard, avant d'attraper la selle gisant au sol. Elle l'attacha solidement autour du snallygaster. L'avant de la selle était muni d'une double poignée articulée. Lorsqu'elle la faisait pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, une pointe émoussé appuyait sur le flan opposé de la bête, ce qui permettait de la diriger. Son long cou serpentin agile et ses dents redoutables empêchaient l'usage d'un licol. Ça l'aurait rendu moins performant en combat, de toute manière.

Sérène ouvrit la grande porte d'un coup de pied, et sauta sur le dos d'Ulysses, qu'elle talonna. Celui se précipita dehors d'une forte accélération, et prit son essor avec force. Il fit le tour de la maison, et sa cavalière fit signe au détraqueur qui les attendaient devant de les suivre. De suffisamment près pour ne pas les perdre, mais de suffisamment loin pour ne pas perturber sa monture, Sérène ne pouvant pas chevaucher et maintenir un patronus en même temps ; Abraham Lincoln connaissait la musique. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître, c'était loin d'être la première mission du genre qu'il effectuait avec sa maîtresse.

Le trio improbable vola pendant plusieurs heures. Les deux créatures étaient extrêmement rapides, mais elles avait près d'un millier de kilomètres à parcourir.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à proximité de la Faille, Sérène commanda à Ulysses de passer en vol stationnaire, et envoya un patronus à l'adresse de l'Allemand. Le patronus de celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre. De la bouche du loup d'argent sortit la voix moqueuse à l'accent américain du grand blond :

– *Je suis de garde sur le pan Nord. Pause-toi à gauche de la Faille, sur la crète, et envoie le colis. Je te couvre.*

– Parfait, on y va les gars !

Sérène talonna Ulysses, et le fit effectuer une courbe serrée pour contourner le pic scindé où luisait la faille interdimensionnelle. Le snallygaster se posa sur la crête indiqué, ses griffes se plantant dans la roche comme dans de la cire. Sérène siffla trois longues notes entre ses dents, et Abraham Lincoln le détraqueur fonça à toute allure au-dessus d'elle, manqua de la frôler de son voile ondulant.

La créature des ténèbres fonça sur les héliopathes et se mit à aspirer l'énergie du premier. Les flammes de celui-ci s'éteignirent, et la créature s'écroula au sol. De son perchoir, Sérène la voyait à peine, mais elle avait un corps solide, noir dans la pénombre, et qui semblait _creux_.

Tandis qu'Abe les massacrait un par un, ceux qui étaient autour dépérissait. Ce n'était pas tant l'absence de lumière qui les faisait dégénérer, mais l'absence de chaleur !

Cependant, l'Allemand n'était pas le seul chasseur de garde, et l'alerte fut donnée. Les sirènes se mirent à cracher leur flot continu agaçant, et les spots hallogènes s'allumèrent tous en même temps, baignant le vallon d'une lumière aveuglante. Le détraqueur poussa un chuintement de douleur, et vola se réfugier derrière le grand pic. Lupin arriva en courant, et vit immédiatement Sérène perchée sur la crête avec Ulysses. Il leva son bras unique vers elle, et cria, d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

– CHASSEUSE CASTLE ! DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT !

– J'arrive, vieille gargouille…, marmonna Sérène.

Elle fit piquer Ulysses, volant en rase-motte à ras des héliopathes survivants, avant de se poser en face de son chef d'équipe. Elle sauta à bas du snallygaster, et claqua des doigts pour que celui-ci se couche. Lupin fit un signe de main derrière sa tête, et les sirènes se turent.

– Chasseuse Castle, c'est vous qui avez amené ce détraqueur ici.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Abraham Lincoln est parfaitement sous contrôle. Il porte un collier alchimique de soumission.

– Abr… C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'écria le vieux chasseur. Tu as un _détraqueur_ dans ton foutu zoo ?!

– C'est pas un zoo, marmonna Sérène. C'est une boîte à outils…

– Non mais tu t'entends ?! Nous sommes des chasseurs, Sérène ! Des _chasseurs_ , pas des esclavagistes !

– C'est vrai que c'est vachement mieux de les tuer, grinça la jeune femme.

– LA FERME ! Plus un mot ! À chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, tu t'enfonces un peu plus ! Tu es suspendue un mois sans solde, le temps qu'une enquête approfondie soit menée ! Tu risques ta place, et plus encore, gamine. Ça valait vraiment le coup ? … Et ne t'avises pas de répondre à cette question réthorique !

– La suspension est effective immédiatement ? demanda Sérène.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne suis officiellement plus sous tes ordres ?

– En effet ! Et d'ailleurs, dégages immédiatement le terrain, _civile_!

Sérène sourit, et attrapa Lupin par le col, le tirant brutalement à elle.

– Alors tu vas m'écouter, espèce de vieil ingrat. Je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ça avait toutes les chances de marcher, et pourquoi il n'y avait aucun danger. Mais t'as rien écouté.

– _Lâche-moi_ , gronda le vieillard.

– Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tu te rappelles ? Alors oui, j'ai désobéi à ton refus _stupide_ , et regarde le résultat : en une minute, mon détraqueur a fait plus de dégâts dans leurs rangs que tous nos hommes réunis en plusieurs _heures_. Et il n'a attaqué aucun chasseur. Il attend patiemment mes ordres, parce que _je sais ce que je fais_.

Sérène tira un peu plus sur le col de son chef, et se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

– Alors au vu des faits, si tu intentes la moindre procédure de destitution à mon encontre, je te ferai envoyer en retraite forcée pour cause de sénilité.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Lupin se dégage violemment, et se mette à hurler, voire à l'attaquer. L'homme était réputé pour son sang chaud. Au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire.

– Ha ha ha, par les couilles de Merlin ! T'as un sacré culot, gamine ! Allez, fous le camp, et emporte ta ménagerie magique avec toi. Profites de ce mois pour aller enseigner à tes élèves de Beauxbâtons tout ce que tu as appris ici, ça ne sera pas perdu.

Sérène le lâcha, et se recomposa une expression. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Lupin la coupa. Il la regardait dans les yeux, mais ne s'adressa pas à elle.

– Cook, même punition ! Un mois de mise à pied !

Il se détourna, captant au passage le regard honteux de sa disciple.

– Tessier, prévient les Argeciel qu'on va avoir besoin de renfort. Et… envoie un patronus à Weber, nous allons avoir besoin de quelques détraqueurs. Rollat, les balises !

Il croisa le sourire satisfait de Sérène. Celle-ci tenta de se recomposer une expression sérieuse, mais ses yeux étaient toujours plissés d'amusement.

– Fous-moi le camp, je t'ai dit !

Sérène sourit à nouveau, et grimpa sur la selle du snallygaster.

– L'Allemand ? appela-t-elle. Tu ramènes Richard Nixon avec moi ?

Mais il était déjà là, la bride du sombral en main. Il lui adressa une parodie de salut prussien.

.

* * *

1\. «– Tu es un bien piètre espion, " l'Allemand ".  
– Heureusement pour toi que je suis un excellent amant !»

2\. «– Tu préfères mon accent italien ? Ou peut-être l'original ?»

3\. Le hallux est le gros orteil. Chez les oiseaux de proies (et les griffons), c'est un pouce opposable.

* * *

.

Et… pas trop à suivre, normalement. On va les laisser un peu tranquilles. Lécher leurs plaies, et d'autres trucs au gré des envies.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Thomas d'un côté, Mathis de l'autre. Avec un _guest_ prestigieux !

(PS : Merci Allan et Archae pour l'aide avec la traduction allemande !)


	15. Néogiciens et vieille connaissance

Mais qui est de retour ?! C'est c'est c'est… Non, c'est pas Keen'V, mais bravo si tu as la référence. Ce n'est que moi, avec pas moins que le meilleur chapitre d'ELM qu'il m'ait été donné d'écrire. Je crois qu'il va me falloir encore quelques jours pour m'en remettre. Ouais, j'assume totalement vos attentes en balançant cette bombe !

.

Dans le chapitre précédent, notre trio de prisonniers Zomiel, Loki et Nico parvenaient l'exploit de s'évader de la Giraglia, non sans conséquence puisque Zomiel se retrouva entre la vie et la mort. À la Faille, un simple accident fit naître dans l'esprit de Sérène Castle un plan insensé pour détruire les héliopathes, son exécution révélant à la fois son comportement impulsif et insubordiné, et son macabre zoo privé… Mais aussi qu'elle avait raison.

.

Merci pour les reviews ! Rien de trop à dire sur ce précédent chapitre, j'en avais bien conscience. Mais cette fois-ci, la donne change. Cette fois-ci, on entre dans le vif du sujet sur les deux fronts. _Cette fois-ci_ , c'est le prémice d'un nouvel ère qui s'annonce, celui des aventures de Thomas, et du crossover avec MDS !

.

* * *

.

 **15) Néogiciens et vieille connaissance**

Le vent soufflait sur les plaines de la Bretagne armoricaine. Mais pas ici. Ici, il faisait juste super froid.

Ça faisait deux semaines à peine qu'il les avait retrouvés, et Thomas détestait déjà les Vasset. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il détestait juste leur exigence. Il n'avait certes guère eut à faire avec Martin, qui partait toujours en vadrouille pour des missions secrètes, mais pour ce qui était d'Orianne…

– Monte ta garde ! Ta garde, j'ai dit ! À droite !

Le poing d'Orianne percuta la pommette de Thomas de plein fouet.

– Aïeeeuh ! T'avais dit à droite !

– _Ma_ droite, précisa un peu tard l'adolescente.

– Comment tu veux que je devine ? Tu ne m'aides pas !

– C'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie, chialeur ! Remonte-moi cette foutue garde, tourne-toi d'un quart, et pare ça !

Sans attendre qu'il soit prêt, Orianne frappa Thomas du plat de la paume. À moitié par réflexe, il détourna le bras d'un coup de poing dans le poignet, et lui asséna un cou de coude dans le nez. Ce dernier se mit à cracher un torrent de sang.

– Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé !

– Lai _zz_ e _d_ on dieu en deho's de _z_ a, grogna Orianne, le nez bouché de sang. Joli _g_ oup, _d_ ou'is _d_ e !

Thomas soupira d'agacement. "touriste" : elle l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un vrai néogicien. Il avait choisi cette voie, ça ne le rendait pas moins légitime qu'elle qui y avait été entraînée par son père ! Ou peut-être que si ?

– T'as besoin d'un coup de main ? s'enquit Thomas.

– Non, _z_ 'est bon, je gè'e !

Orianne attrapa un instrument qui ressemblait à un endoscope avec une gâchette de siphon de cuisine sur la table où reposait l'essentiel de leur arsenal, et se glissa le tuyau dans la première narine. Elle actionna la gâchette qui produisit un claquement sourd, et lui tira un cri de douleur. Elle recommença dans l'autre narine. Elle attrapa de l'essuie-tout pour essuyer l'instrument, et se moucha pour évacuer le reste du sang.

Elle se tourna vers Thomas, le nez rouge et le sourire carnassier.

– Allez, on y retourne !

– T'es sûre ?! Tu veux pas faire une petite pause ?

– C'est toi qui veut faire une pause, touriste !

– Non, c'est moi, répondit une troisième voix.

– Papa, t'es rentré !

– Bonjour, ma chérie ! Thomas…

– Martin.

– Il t'a encore cassé le nez ?

– Un coup de chance, grogna Orianne.

Martin l'ignora.

– Bien joué, Thomas. Tu fais des progrès très rapides !

– J'ai une excellente prof ! assura l'adolescent.

Orianne fronça de mépris.

– C'était même pas ironique… pour une fois ! s'exclaffa Thomas.

– C'est ça, oui !

– Quand vous aurez fini de vous aboyer dessus comme des roquets, je pourrais peut-être vous dire ce que j'ai fait cette nuit ?

– Pardon, P'pa. Je t'écoute.

– À la bonne heure. Comme vous le savez, j'ai repéré il y a trois jours un convoi sécurisé reliant l'ancien centre de commandement de la zone bouclée au QG Sud du Gendarmagium. Ces derniers jours, je me suis contenté de faire du repérage sur le trajet, noter les points faibles… Mais cette nuit, il y a eu un nouveau convoi, alors je les ai suivis jusqu'au bout.

Martin agita un vieux morceau de fourrure grise usée.

– Grâce à la fourrure de demiguise, j'ai pu m'approcher suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Les deux adolescents se penchèrent en avant, happés par le récit. Martin ménagea encore un peu son suspens, avant de reprendre :

– Il va y avoir un troisième et dernier convoi dans quatre jours. Ce sera du matériel de moindre importance, en comparaison des balises géantes, et la sécurité sera donc réduite. Depuis que les chasseurs ont déployé un commando de détraqueurs dans la Fosse des Loups, le Gendarmagium concentre ses forces à la sécurisation de la zone. C'est le moment idéal pour… se fournir.

– Nous allons attaquer le convoi ! comprit Thomas. Mais, quatre jours… je ne serai jamais prêt à temps !

– Tu as échappé à une équipe d'oubliators entraînés, fit remarquer Martin. Tu étais prêt avant même d'arriver ici. Nous te formons au combat au corps-à-corps, et si tout se passe bien, nous n'aurons même pas à nous battre. Ce soir, nous irons tous les trois étudier les différents endroits que j'ai repérés, pour choisir le meilleur poste d'embuscade. En attendant, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

Martin sortit une grosse pierre blanche luisante, irrégulière, grossièrement sertie dans un anneau de métal noir percé d'un trou octogonal au sommet. L'objet ne payait pas de mine, mais Thomas sourit jusqu'aux dents :

– Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait !

– Trop cool, t'es génial Papa ! s'écria Orianne.

Les deux ados se précipitèrent pour aller chercher leur impulseur, afin de les recharger sur la batterie magique. Martin avait déjà rechargé le sien, et après un déjeuner rapide à base de paninis, l'après-midi fut consacré à l'entraînement magique. La technique de Martin consistait à truffer l'endroit de pièges magiques, et de les déclencher dans un ordre précis, en finissant sur quelque chose d'assez puissant pour assommer ses cibles, ou au moins déstabilisant pour les combattre à mains nues. En cela, la cloche de distraction que Runecorne avait donnée à Thomas était plus que bienvenue. Mais Martin ne rechignait pas à affronter un sorcier armé. Un Initié aux Arcanes lui avait fabriqué un accessoire emboîtable sur son impulseur, qui permettait de générer un minuscule bouclier déflecteur magique, à peine plus gros qu'un poing et que chaque impulsion faisait tenir moins d'une seconde. L'utiliser pour dévier les sorts revenait à attraper des flèches tirées à bout portant à mains nues. Ce qu'il faisait également.

Ce soir-là, ils se rendirent tous les deux sur la route du convoi avec la vieille voiture de Martin (Thomas soupçonnait qu'il l'avait volée, mais n'avait pas osé poser la question). Ils s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs endroits, observèrent, escaladèrent des parois, simulèrent des assauts… Et parvinrent à se décider pour le meilleur poste d'embuscade.

Si les journées étaient consacrées aux entraînements, les deux soirs suivants furent l'occasion de répéter l'assaut. Deux heures avant le passage du convoi, la route serait examinée au peigne fin par les équipes de sécurité, et le point choisi serait vérifié à peu père une heure avant. Et juste dix minutes avant, une voiture de tête passerait équipée d'instruments détecteurs de magie, pour une dernière vérification. Les néogiciens avaient donc moins d'une heure pour disposer les pièges non-magiques, et moins de dix minutes pour récupérer les pièges magiques qui auront été disposés suffisamment loin de la route pour que la voiture ne les détecte pas, et les mettre en place avant l'arrivée du convoi.

Le jour J, Martin laissa les adolescents faire la grasse matinée, afin qu'ils soient parfaitement en forme le soir. Quand Thomas se leva, avant Orianne qui ronflait sur le dos, il trouva l'homme en train de bricoler une mine.

– Bonjour jeune homme.

– Bonjour Martin, bailla Thomas. Tu fabriques quoi ?

– Une mine anti-balise. Melchior pense que la nouvelle génération de balise est capable de générer une barrière magique en dome, et qu'ils en auront équipé la voiture principale.

Melchior (un nom de code) était à Martin ce que Runecorne avait pu être à Thomas, et plus encore : son principal fournisseur d'artéfacts. Tout ce que Thomas savait, c'est que le bouclier déflecteur ne venait pas de lui.

– Je vais la placer sous la herse. Quand le véhicule de tête passera dessus, il déclenchera un retardateur juste assez long pour qu'elle explose sous la camionnette au moment où celui-ci passera sur la herse malgré son freinage d'urgence.

– Ça va faire exploser la camionnette ?! s'horrifia Thomas.

– Bien sûr que non ! Même si je n'avais pas pour philosophie d'éviter les pertes humaines au maximum, je te rappelles que nous voulons ce qu'il y a dedans. Non, c'est une mine de paintball modifiée pour projeter la peinture en un cercle le plus large possible.

– De la peinture para-magie ! comprit Thomas.

– Tu connais ?

– Déjà entendu parler, ouais, abrégea l'adolescent.

Thomas n'aimait pas mentir à Martin, mais il doutait que lui avouer que son frère était un sorcier fusse une bonne chose à faire.

– Les barrières magiques ont besoin d'un point d'ancrage. Grâce à la peinture au sol, le bouclier ne pourra pas s'ancrer, et la balise se verrouillera par sécurité. Ils essaieront de la redéployer manuellement, mais c'est là qu'on intervient !

Le soir venu, tout commença exactement comme prévu. Orianne observait la route depuis le toit d'une ferme environnante, dans laquelle ils avaient cachés tous leurs pièges.

– Les voilà, indiqua-t-elle.

La première vérification de sécurité, la plus approfondie. Ils rassemblèrent les pièges non-magiques, Martin portant la lourde herse à l'aide d'un harnais, et le temps de rejoindre la butte escarpée bordant le virage choisi, la voiture grise s'était suffisamment éloignée.

– On reste discrets, silencieux, et on ne déploie aucun piège visible tout de suite ! ordonna Martin.

Les deux ados s'exécutèrent. Les pièges étaient si nombreux que ça ressemblait plus à une partie de _tower defense_ qu'à une embuscade.

Comme Martin l'avait prévu, la voiture repassa une demi-heure plus tard, roulant lentement mais sans s'arrêter. Une fois hors de vue, ils reprirent l'installation. Martin fixa la herse au sol, derrière une touffe d'herbe, en enfonçant des barres de fer tordues dans la terre, et passa un câble de fer autour de l'autre extrémité. Thomas fut chargé de placer les explosifs destinés à faire s'effondrer la crête rocheuse surplombant la route, pour couper toute retraite, tandis qu'Orianne faisait de même à l'avant.

Enfin, ils furent prêts, et ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Ils étaient retourné à la ferme, et Thomas grimpa sur le toit par la gouttière pour rejoindre Orianne à son poste d'observation.

– Qu'est-ce que ton père espère trouver, dans ce camion ? Il a bien dit que toutes les balises génératrices de barrière magiques avaient déjà été acheminées, non ?

– Les plus grandes, oui. Mais on cherche tout ce qui pourra servir à faire de notre QG un endroit plus sûr. Dans l'idéal, des balises anti-transplanage, et des pièges à détraqueurs. Peut-être qu'il restera une ou deux mini-balises, si on n'arrive pas à récupérer celles des véhicules. Il espère aussi voler aux gardes quelques FAMAS alchimiques.

– Ah ouais, c'est… Attends, quoi ?! Des _FAMAS alchimiques_?!

– Tu crois qu'ils ont fait comment, pour mettre en prison des mecs capables de tuer une armée entière avec un caillou ? C'est pas les gendarmages qui seraient capables d'affronter de telles forces…

– C'est terrifiant, les prouesses technologiques qui peuvent être faites pour tuer des gens. Et en même temps, ils trouvent encore le moyen d'en appeler la moitié "balises". Bonjour l'originalité.

Orianne haussa les épaules.

– Comment tu veux appeler un truc que tu plantes dans le sol et qui émet un signal ?

– … Un point pour toi.

– C'était une partie en une manche. Je gagne, répliqua Orianne.

– La Vie, c'est toujours une partie en une manche ! asséna Martin depuis le sol. On se recentre, les jeunes !

– Désolé, P'pa !

Orianne ajusta ses jumelles. Il faisait maintenant bien sombre, alors elle activa la vision nocturne. Elle aperçut rapidement du mouvement sur la gauche. Elle activa la vision thermique, et vit les points de chaleur se déplacer.

– Voilà la voiture de tête !

– On fonce, ordonna Martin.

Orianne sauta du toit, et se réceptionna dans une roulade sur l'herbe tendre. Thomas préfera d'abord sauter sur la botte de foin qui lui avait permis de grimper.

En se dépêchant, ils auraient encore quelques précieuses minutes avant l'arrivée du convoi pour affiner le piège. Sur impulsion de Martin, le trio se mit à courir à travers le champ. L'adrénaline due au stress donna à Thomas un coup de fouet qui lui permit de tenir le rythme des deux athlètes sans s'essouffler. Il était assez sportif, mais l'entraînement militaire qu'avait suivi Martin, et imposé à sa fille, faisaient d'eux des machines avec lesquelles il était difficile de rivaliser.

Arrivés au virage, les deux adolescents allèrent prendre leurs positions tandis que Martin se précipitait sur la butte pour déployer le câble de traction de la herse, et positionner la mine au centre de la voie de droite. Celui-ci était relié à deux poulies. La première, électrique et automatique, était censée se déclencher quand la voiture de tête serait à moins de quarante mètres de la herse, la dépliant en travers de la route à toute allure pour que la voiture de tête n'ait pas le temps de freiner. La seconde, magique, serait déclenchée par un coup d'impulseur de Martin. Au mieux, elle aiderait la première poulie à tirer la lourde herse encore plus vite. Au pire, si par exemple les dispositifs de sécurité du convoi neutralisaient les appareils électriques, elle serait leur seul moyen de déployer le piège. Enfin, en ultime recours, l'extrémité du câble avait été relié à un lourd rocher à côté duquel Martin se cachait, qui déployerait la herse mais arracherait probablement câbles et poulies, détruisant du matériel très coûteux.

Martin avait tout prévu. Sauf l'imprévisible.

Quand la première voiture arriva à distance adéquate, le piège électrique se déclencha correctement. Mais pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, le convoi roulait beaucoup trop vite. La jeep passa sur la herse à moitié déployée, et deux pneus seulement furent crevés tandis que les autres arrachaient les câbles. Le chauffeur perdit le contrôle du véhicule, qui fit des tonneaux avant de percuter la paroi rocheuse où se trouvait le piège de roche que Thomas devait déclencher, qui s'effondra dessus. Le véhicule ne tarda pas à exploser, et le jeune moldu avait à peine eu le temps de se jeter à bas de l'autre versant, s'écorchant mains et coudes.

Pendant ce temps, la mine de peinture avait explosé pour rien, et le véhicule de transport avait réussi à éviter la herse et à freiner à temps pour ne pas percuter les rochers. Un deuxième effondrement se produisit derrière eux, déclenché par Orianne. Celle-ci jeta sa grenade modifiée, qui projeta la peinture paramagie sur les dispositifs de défense de la voiture de queue.

Le problème, c'était que leur cible était intacte, protégée par son dôme impénétrable.

– Hibou 3 à Hibou 1 ! appela Thomas au talkie. Hibou 1, on fait quoi ?

– *Hibou 1 à Team : plan E !*, répondit Martin.

– Hé merde, grogna Thomas, coupant son talkie avant de le jeter machinalement dans l'herbe.

Ils avaient prévus des tas de plan, de A à H. Malheureusement, le plan E était celui qu'il aimait le moins.

Thomas sortit son impulseur de sa poche, et escalada la butte qu'il venait de dégringoler. De l'autre côté, il entendait déjà les soldats de la voiture de queue qui criait des ordres préparant leur contre-attaque. C'est Martin qui lança les hostilités, en jetant un cristal de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou gros comme le poing. Celui-ci explosa dans un nuage de ténèbres qui était désagréablement familier à Thomas. Le dome protégeant la camionnette centrale disparut dans les ténèbres. En revanche, comme ils s'y attendaient, la peinture blanche qui recouvrait la voiture arrière aspirait les ténèbres, indiquant par une dépression la position de la voiture dans la purée de pois. Du haut de la crête, Thomas indiqua la dépression à Orianne, qui sortit son filet anti-griffon, replié en une sphère dorée de la taille d'un ballon de handball, et la jeta en direction de la voiture. Thomas, qui avait un meilleur angle, fut celui qui devait la déclencher à distance d'une impulsion. Pas certain de lui, il préféra tirer en rafale, en ajustant son tir tandis que la sphère atteignait l'apogée de sa course. Un tir parvint à la toucher, et la boule explosa, libérant un filet d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Il y eu des cris, un bruit de métal froissé, et une série de petites explosions qui devaient venir des airbags. La fumée ténébreuse continuait de se dissiper, et Martin put approcher à pieds pour électrifier le filet, paralysant les soldats qui étaient coincés dessous, saucissonnés autour du SUV noir. Il vola l'arme que l'un d'eux avait fait tomber avant de se retrouver piéger, et fit signe à Orianne, qui courut rejoindre le piège suivant.

Thomas, lui, ouvrit le sac qui reposait à ses pieds, et monta l'arme en kit qui se trouvait dedans. C'était un genre de lance électrique, mariage improbable entre un naginata et un taser. Il emboîta les différentes pièces, bascula l'interrupteur, et tandis que la bobine chargeait, il s'accroupit derrière un rocher surplombant le monticule.

Les hommes dans la camionnette sortirent du véhicules, armes à la main, tout en veillant à bien rester sous la protection du dome. Thomas siffla, s'attirant trois rafales : le chauffeur n'était pas sorti. Tant pis, ils feraient avec.

Martin se serva de sa propre arme pour tirer une rafale dans la balise. Les balles, en métal alchimique comme les armes, traversèrent sans souci le bouclier magique et arrachèrent la machinerie du toit. Tandis que le dome disparaissait et que les soldats se tournaient vers Martin pour l'abattre, Orianne s'exposa pour pouvoir déclencher un autre piège. L'onde de choc provoqué par le piège sonique pulvérisa les vitres du véhicule cible, et projeta les soldats au sol. Le plus proche avait laissé tomber son arme au sol, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles d'où coulait un filet de sang. Orianne dévala la pente, et sans ralentir, lui asséna un coup de genou en pleine tête. Sous le choc, elle fit un vol plané, et termina sa course dans une roulade peu élégante. Mais le soldat était hors d'état de nuire.

Thomas descendit la rejoindre, et frappa le soldat qui était à côté du chauffeur du bâton inerte. Comme il s'y attendait, le soldat attrapa aisément le bout, et le tira pour désarmer Thomas. Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher l'impulsion électrique de plus de 30.000 volts, tétanisant tous ses muscles en même temps. Le soldat tomba comme une effigie de carton soufflée par le vent.

Orianne alla affronter le troisième. Celui qui se trouvait le plus loin du piège sonique s'était déjà remis, et l'arme au point, il s'apprêtait à affronter ses adversaires. Sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune adolescente d'à peine un mètre cinquante lui fut fatale. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée, elle le désarma d'un coup de pied, et lui asséna l'autre sur le côté du genou. Il chancela, mais reprit vite l'avantage. Il para l'attaque suivante, et lui asséna un crochet en plein visage. Grondant de satisfaction il s'avança, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il prit son élan pour en porter un deuxième encore plus brutal, quand Martin, qui s'était approché aussi furtivement qu'une ombre, lui asséna un coup de crosse sur la nuque. Il s'effondra sur Orianne, qui poussa un grognement de douleur. Martin la dégagea rapidement.

Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Thomas avait fait le tour de la camionnette. Le chauffeur avait été relativement épargné par l'onde de choc, absorbée par les vitres. Mais lesdites vitres, en explosant, lui avaient lacéré le visage, le couvrant de sang et limitant sa vision. Il se dégagea tant bien que mal, et parvint à sortir du véhicule… pour être cueilli sous le menton par un swing du bâton de Thomas, qu'il acheva par un choc électrique en pleine poitrine.

– Ils ont appelés des renforts, indiqua Martin. On se dépêche !

Thomas attrapa immédiatement l'arme du chauffeur à sa ceinture. C'était une arme de poing, mais probablement une arme alchimique tout de même. Martin avait deux FAMAS ceinturés dans le dos grâce aux sangles ISTC, et Orianne portait le troisième à la main. Ils étaient déjà montés à l'arrière de la camionnette, faisant l'inventaire de leur butin. Martin jeta un sac de sport vide à Thomas :

– Tiens, charges ces deux cartons et les petites balises-là, et recule. Orianne, ceux-là.

Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre méthodiquement les équipements importants. Puis Martin leur répéta de reculer encore plus loin, et posa quelque chose au sol de la caisse. Il recula précipitamment, et se retourna en protégeant sa tête. Quelque chose explosa.

– C'est le moment de voir si ces arrache-blindages sont vraiment efficaces ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils revinrent tous trois regarder à l'arrière de la camionnette. Le plastique recouvrant le fond de la caisse avait été arraché, et fumait encore par endroits. En-dessous, une trappe en métal, tordue par le souffle, révélait un compartiment secret. Martin essaya de la soulever, mais retira sa main en poussant un cri de douleur.

– C'est brûlant !

– Tu viens de faire exploser un truc dessus, P'pa…, fit justement remarquer Orianne.

Il attrapa un pantalon d'uniforme à moitié brûlé dans un coin, et s'en servit pour soulever la trappe tordue. En-dessous se trouvait un sac à dos gris, tout simple, mais bien rempli. Martin le sortit du coffre, et le glissa à son épaule.

– On dégage !

– Il y a quoi dans le sac ? s'enquit Thomas.

– Pas le temps !

Martin repartit en direction de la ferme au pas de course. Les deux jeunes suivirent le mouvement, et furent surpris d'y trouver une vieille voiture familiale qui n'était pas là auparavant, différente de celle qui les avait amenés et qui elle avait disparu. Martin ouvrit le coffre qui n'était pas verrouillé et y glissa ses affaires, avant de partir ramasser le reste de leur équipement dans la grange. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, Thomas vit que les clefs étaient sur le contact.

– Nous avions un autre équipier dans l'ombre ? s'étonna Thomas.

– Je suis aussi surprise que toi, avoua Orianne.

– Allez, en voiture, les jeunes ! les héla Martin, qui chargea le reste de leurs affaires avant de se mettre au volant.

Ils prirent une route transversale tranquille. Personne n'allait soupçonner une petite famille moldue se baladant dans un village moldu dont la route n'était même pas directement reliée à celle où avait eu lieu l'attaque.

Oui, la disposition des lieux était vraiment parfaite. Dommage que ça avait tourné aussi mal.

– Il faut faire un bilan, lâcha Martin au bout d'une trentaine de kilomètres.

– T'es… t'es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? hésita Orianne.

– Sors ton carnet, et note, ordonna son père. Perte matérielle couteuse : Poulie mécanique à déclenchement laser, poulie magique, herse de qualité militaire.

– Un talkie-walkie, ajouta Thomas.

– Ah ?

– Je l'ai fait tomber quand on a attaqué, mentit Thomas, qui l'avait machinalement jeté dans un geste de panique. Ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à moi, avec mes empreintes, ou mon ADN ?

Martin éclata de rire.

– Je doute même que les sorciers aient la moindre idée de ce qu'est un relevé d'empreinte, alors l'ADN… Non, c'est pas grave. C'est du matériel jetable. Mais la herse m'avait coûté une petite fortune. Alors ensuite…

– Quatre morts, répondit Orianne d'un ton sinistre.

– Quatre morts, répéta Martin, de même.

Une minute de silence s'imposa d'elle-même. Puis Martin soupira.

– Je suis désolé. Mais c'était un accident qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils roulaient aussi vite ! Bordel de niche à chien, ils devaient être discrets ! _Discrets_ , pas en excès de vitesse sur une départementale truffée de radars ! Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ?!

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ta cloche de distraction ? demanda soudain Orianne.

– Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Thomas.

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura Martin. La confusion était à son maximum, et tu as parfaitement géré la situation malgré tout.

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant, nous allons revendre ce sac à dos à quelqu'un qui fera bon usage de son contenu. Et nous ferons bon usage de son argent et du reste du matériel.

– Qui est cet acheteur ?

– Tu ne préfères pas le savoir, gamin.

Le regard meurtrier qu'arborait Martin, les mains crispées sur le volant, était à coup sûr adressé audit acheteur. Était-ce le contenu du sac qui avait valu au convoi de rouler si vite ? Est-ce que le secret entourant cette mission avait été la cause de la mort des quatre soldats ?

– Peut-être pas, en fait…, acquiesça Thomas, perplexe.

.

* * *

.

 _Beauxbâtons, lundi 1_ _er_ _avril 2019…_

Émi pulvérisa un frisbee à dents de serpents au vol. Son jeune propriétaire poussa un cri de protestation. Vue sa réaction, le geste qu'Émi lui adressa devait être l'équivalent sorcier d'un doigt d'honneur.

– T'es grognonne ? s'amusa Mathis. D'habitude, c'est ton jour préféré dans l'année !

– D'habitude, l'ambiance n'est pas aussi sombre, répliqua la métamorphomage aux cheveux noirs.

– Tu y participes, là, fit remarquer son ami.

Émi haussa les épaules. C'était le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Au petit-déjeuner, la directrice avait annoncé une interdiction exceptionnelle des farces du 1er avril, par mesure de sécurité. C'est vrai que les Rosa qui avaient entre 12 et 16 ans, l'élite de leurs écoles respectives, étaient plus fragiles que les 1ère Année de 10 ans qui débarquaient à Beauxbâtons et que personne ne prévenait ! Bien sûr, certains osaient tout de même sortir du rang, mais c'était anecdotique. Pas de piège bon enfant, de rires et de musique, juste des frisbees dans la tronche et des ricanements qui sonnent faux. Examen blanc pour les Chasseurs, donc confinement total du Pavillon de Chasse, mais aussi et surtout de l'Étage Blanc, donc pas de duel.

Et puis comme si ça ne pouvait pas être pire, l'Hebdo Sud-Magique de la semaine faisait état d'une mutinerie de la section haute-sécurité de la Giraglia, qui avait tourné en révolte générale. Les prisonniers s'étaient évadés par dizaines et neutralisé tous les gardes. Mais, semble-t-il guidés par un mystérieux leader, ils n'avaient pas cherché à quitter l'île, et en avait plutôt interdit l'accès par transplanage. Nilüfer courait un grand danger, bien plus grand que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Et si Émi n'avait pas toutes les clefs en main non plus, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire plus. Tellement plus. Mathis lui avait depuis bien longtemps démontré que "elle n'était qu'une enfant" n'était pas une excuse acceptable.

 _Et en plus_ , les 4ème A n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui : le contexte idéal pour ruminer ses pensées sombres !

– À quoi bon faire semblant ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cynique. C'est un jour comme un autre. Un jour où je ne fais rien pour aider Nil, ni personne d'autre.

– Tu es trop dur avec toi-même, la morigéna doucement Mathis. Personne n'attend de toi que tu prennes d'assaut une prison.

– C'est facile à dire, pour toi, _Mauvais Augure_ ! s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort au goût de Mathis. Oooh, me regarde pas comme ça, tout le monde sait que c'est toi !

– Alors déjà, _non_ , hein, sinon je me serais déjà fait arrêter pour entrave à la justice et que sais-je d'autre encore… Et ensuite, mon invitation à nous rejoindre tient toujours. Alors si tu veux faire quelque chose, fais-le au lieu de râler que tu ne l'as pas fait !

– D'accord.

– D'accord quoi ?

– D'accord, je rejoint Mauvais Augure. Faut faire quelque chose en particulier ? Un serment inviolable ? Un bizutage ?

– Euh, un truc dans le genre, admit Mathis. Tu dois révéler ton secret le plus honteux devant les autres membres.

– Hé bien, allons-y ! De toute façon, on n'a rien de mieux à faire…

Les plus dépitées par l'interdiction des farces furent très certainement Isa et Pia, qui se consolèrent en mangeant des bonbons fantaisie avec quelques membres de la Légion de Lucian. Après un rapide de Mauvais Augure dans les toilettes du 2ème Droite à la pause de 15h, où le secret d'Émi ne surprit personne sinon Sertorius qui fronça les sourcils et partit sans lui adresser la parole à la fin de la réunion improvisée, le duo d'Aloysia s'en alla rejoindre la Légion à son tour.

Salutations globales échangées, c'est Nyurapayia qui aborda Mathis, à sa grande surprise. À vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà parlée à l'australienne hyperactive.

– Hé, c'est toi qui a trouvé la sœur d'Eurydice ?

– Heu, qui ai découvert son identité ? Oui, pourquoi ?

– Elle aimerait la rencontrer. Paraît que tu verses dans le miracle.

– Je confirme ! intervint Mydian.

– Qui t'a dit ça ?

– Des bruits de couloirs, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ma partenaire, là, me dit qu'elle n'approuve pas tes méthodes. Je sais pas de quoi elle cause, et j'veux même pas le savoir. Mais fais pas de conneries, quoi, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails saugrenus.

– Si tu la fais pleurer à nouveau, je t'arrache les testicules et je t'enfonce des piments à la place, précisa tout de même Isadora, qui s'était approchée.

– Ben tu vois, _ça_ par exemple, c'est un détail saugrenu ! expliqua posément Pia à son amie. _Focus_ ! Je disais donc : tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle ?

– Sans la blesser encore une fois ? insista Isa.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ? s'enquit Mathis. Je n'ai pas forcément de temps à perdre avec ça.

– Tu te débrouilles pas mal avec l'éther, répondit la brésilienne. Ça te dirait d'apprendre un truc simple et puissant ?

– Tu m'intéresse, là. De quoi on parle ?

– De Tissage de Sorts. Plus précisement, l'Art de poser des pièges magiques.

– Et donc, si j'aide Eurydice à entrer en contact avec sa sœur, tu m'apprendras ça ?

– Je suis impressionnée, t'as compris du premier coup ! On m'avait dit que t'étais intelligent, mais là !

– Trop de sarcasme tue le sarcasme, grimaça Pia. C'est un art subtil. Bon, le français, on a un deal ?

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Pia prit ça pour un oui, et lui asséna un coup de poing sur l'épaule pour sceller leur pacte. Isadora en ajouta un de l'autre côté "pour maintenir la symétrie", avant de retourner voir la partie de bavboules entre Aurora et Mydian.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sertorius est parti comme ça…, lâcha soudain Émi. Je veux dire… C'est peut-être un secret gênant pour moi, mais personne ne m'en a tenu rigueur. Même Angela n'a pas fait de remarque. Tu m'en tiens rigueur ?

– Je le savais déjà, fit remarquer Mathis.

– Non mais tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

– Non, ça ne m'a jamais posé problème. Mais Serpent et moi sommes très différents. Malgré ses airs nonchalants de moldu "cool", il a été élevé dans la stricte morale sang-pure. Il est en ça bien plus proche d'Erwin que de moi. Il est choqué, mais s'en remettre facilement, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Erwin… Comment va-t-il ?

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

Mathis regarda ses mains. Ils les avaient trempées dans la quintessence jusqu'aux coudes pour sauver Erwin, et sa peau avait toujours un aspect brillant et gonflée, comme un bébé potelé recouvert d'huile. Cependant, ses légers poils d'adolescent commençaient à repousser, atténuant l'aspect anormal de sa peau. Le plus étrange était ces minuscules moignons de kératine qui constituaient ses ongles. Les anciens étaient tous tombés durant la première nuit.

– Ses sourcils ont probablement repoussé. Peut-être que ses dents aussi.

– C'est la bonne nouvelle la plus horrible qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre ! gloussa Émi.

Mathis sourit. C'était la première fois de la journée qu'Émi riait. La première fois de sa quatorzième année.

.

* * *

.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que les cours de l'après-midi allaient reprendre, un homme se présenta au bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Il frappa trois coups sur le bord du bureau comme on frapperait à une porte, et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

Florine Brindargent était absorbée par un parchemin urgent, dont la rédaction lui vaudrait probablement d'arriver en retard à son cours, quand il frappa sur son bureau. Elle leva les yeux d'un air agacé, s'attendant à croiser l'air idiot de Carter, toujours fier de lui quand il la dérangeait.

Elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Le colosse blond devant elle n'était pas Carter. Déjà, Carter n'était pas blond, et ne portait pas de lunettes. De plus, le costume gris à la coupe décontractée de l'inconnu était bien au-delà du budget d'un professeur ! Et puis, Carter n'avait pas un sourire aussi charmant…

Florine se ressaisit, transformant sa bouche béante en un sourire poli.

– Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

– Alexander James Bailey, se présenta l'inconnu en inclinant la tête. J'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Maxime.

Malgré son français presque parfait, il avait à l'instar de Carter un léger accent américain. Florine se leva.

– Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir.

Alexander inclina à nouveau la tête. Florine entrouvrit la porte du bureau directorial, et glissa quelque mots à la directrice, puis poussa la porte avant de s'effacer.

– Après vous.

– Merci, Madame.

– _Mademoiselle_ , corrigea mécaniquement Florine.

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa la fit rougir, et elle eut envie de se frapper le front de désespoir, face à une telle réaction d'adolescente.

– Madame Maxime, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !

– L'honneur est partagé, Lord Bailey. Pourriez-vous fermer la porte, s'il vous plaît ? Le bruit va être bientôt assourdissant. La discipline a ses limites, face à des hordes d'adolescents.

– Mr Bailey suffira. _Lord_ Bailey est mon père.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Alors dites-moi, Mr Bailey, quel bon vent vous amène dans notre humble école ?

Alexander jeta un regard autour de lui. Si la décoration personnelle de la directrice était sobre et fonctionnelle, la richesse des meubles et les moulures dans le marbre des murs laissaient peu de place à l'humilité. Il se râcla la gorge.

– J'ai entendu dire que c'est votre école qui organisait les Concours Européens de Connaissances, cette année ?

– En effet. Si vous souhaitez assister à la Finale, vous avez un mois et demi d'avance !

– Ha ha, non ! La _Finale_ qui m'intéresse a lieu un peu plus tard. Je souhaiterais financer une bourse d'études pour le gagnant du Concours des Légendes.

– Oh ? Hé bien… C'est généreux de votre part ! Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

– Je déplore un certain nivellement par le bas dans les exigences des écoles sorcières, principalement aux États-Unis. Le MACUSA s'applique à faire passer chaque année de nouvelles directives pour restreindre la marge éducative de Readviper, sous le prétexte fallacieux de la sécurité. Comment les élèves peuvent être en sécurité dans un monde où on ne leur apprend pas à se défendre correctement ? Alors ces concours sont un trésor précieux. Entretenir l'esprit de compétition, et pousser les élèves à se dépasser… Vous comprenez ?

– Je vois tout à fait où vous voulez en venir. De combien parlons-nous ?

– Assez pour assurer un cursus _complet_ dans n'importe quelle université magique.

– C'est très généreux de votre part. Mais je crois pouvoir deviner à votre ton que le financement ne viendrait pas de vous. L'offre provient donc de Lord Bailey ?

– Je ne représente pas ma... famille, mais celle de mon beau-frère. Mon nom est utile dans le cadre de négociations, ainsi préfère-t-on m'envoyer pour briser la glace, dirais-je.

– Votre beau-frère ?

– Christian Bourgeois. D'ailleurs ma nièce devrait être avec vous ? Danielle.

– Danielle Bourgeois est votre nièce ? s'étonna la directrice. Quelle coïncidence ! Hé bien vous avez de quoi être fier, c'est l'une de nos meilleures élèves !

Le sourire d'Alexander s'élargit.

– J'aimerais bien lui rendre visite et lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le Concours. Puis-je... ?

– Evidemment, Mr. Bailey. Je vous accompagne.

Ils sortirent du sortirent du bureau, Alexander précédant l'immense femme. Devant le bureau de la directrice-adjointe minaudait Carter. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard du grand blond, il se figea, et devint livide.

– Oh, Mr Bailey, je vous présente un de vos compatriotes, Mr Malwen Carter ! badina la directrice. Malwen, voici Mr Alexander Bailey.

– Un compatriote ! répéta Alexander. Hellooo ! Readviper ou Salem ?

– Sa... Salem, bégaya le professeur.

– Tiens ? Votre nom me dit quelque chose ? Serait-ce vous le fameux Carter qui a volé la cloche du beffroi en 1999 ?

– Mes erreurs de jeunesse me poursuivent, grimaça Carter. Qui ai-je offensé pour que ça parvienne à vos oreilles ?

Bailey éclata franchement de rire.

– Rien de la sorte ! Je suis moi-même un ancien élève, et mon fils y étudie. Il vous admire… Enfin, vos _exploits_. À ce propos , il m'a maintes fois parlé d'une… Cixi Carter, une préfète. Vous êtes apparentés ?

– C'est ma petite sœur.

– Oh, encore une coïncidence !

– À propos de coïncidence, intervint la directrice, Danielle Bourgeois n'a-t-elle pas cours avec vous dans quelques minutes, Malwen ?

– Heu, si, pourquoi ?

– C'est incroyable ! s'écria Bailey. Danielle est ma nièce ! Ce ne sont donc pas des coïncidences, mais le _destin_ qui nous a réunis aujourd'hui ! Il se trouve justement que nous allions la saluer. Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe ? je suis sûr que Madame la Directrice a beaucoup de choses à faire, de toute manière. Cela doit demander beaucoup de préparation, tous ces concours… D'ailleurs, vous y êtes juré ?

– Je l'ai été lors des sélections. Les termes de la Finale m'interdisent hélas d'y présider.

– Je vois que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, Mr Bailey. Je vais donc vous laisser.

– Madame Maxime, encore une fois ce fut un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'espère avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles quant à ma proposition.

– L'honneur est partagé, et je n'y manquerai pas.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent ensemble, entretenant un silence poli tandis qu'ils fendaient la foule d'élèves se rendant à vitesse réduite à leurs salles de cours respectives. Carter invita Bailey à rentrer dans la sienne, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna vers Alexander, qui lâcha d'un ton glacial :

– Agent Carter.

– Agent Bailey.

– Bien. Donc vous savez qui je suis.

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, Alexander le plaqua au sol et sortit de sa manche un poignard qu'il colla à deux centimètres de sa gorge. Une substance verdâtre en recouvrait la lame.

– Bougez et vous êtes mort. Il est difficile de trouver du venin de Basilic aussi pur, de nos jours. Je ne voudrais pas le gâcher si vite.

– Que... Que voulez-vous ?

– Des explications. On _n'ignore pas_ l'ordre Yorktown, vous étiez comme moi à la formation d'Atlanta. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez fait l'impasse sur une telle directive.

– Vous... Vous ne comprenez pas.

– J'ai l'ordre de juger si votre vie en vaut la peine. En vaut-elle la peine ?

Il approcha la lame de sa gorge, cette fois à quelques millimètres.

– N'essayez pas de vous débattre Carter, je suis très bon dans ce que je fais. Mais vous le savez déjà.

 _Bien sûr qu'il le savait_. Alexander Bailey était une véritable légende. Tout le monde connaissait dans leur service l'histoire du benjamin Bailey qui s'était enfui à l'âge de 17 ans hors de chez lui, avait trouvé refuge chez le directeur Angeville puis était devenu l'un des plus grand agents de sa génération. Avant de d'épouser une agente étrangère au mépris de tous les risques, parvenant à transformer une double menace de mort pour trahison en une opportunité de collaboration solide entre VOODOO américain et Département des Mystères britannique. Il avait battu les deux agences à leur propre jeu.

Bref ce type était plus dangereux et retors que la Mort elle-même.

– L'incident du cimetière de Salem, souffla Carter. La _Légion d'Argent_.

– C'est un dossier noir, ça, s'étonna Alexander. Très haut-dessus de vos accréditations.

– Loup Blanc est en France. Je travaille pour la Légion, maintenant. Me tuer serait contre-productif…

Alexander se figea. Il le regarda très fixement, avant de ranger le poignard. Carter respire un peu mieux, bien que l'autre agent ait toujours les genoux sur sa cage thoracique.

– Parlez.

– Les Ducs n'ont pas ouvert la Faille simplement pour distraire les chasseurs. Ils veulent faire sortir quelque chose de précis des Terres d'Argent. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je le jure ! Mais Loup Blanc le sait, et veut qu'on se tienne à l'affût. Obéir à l'ordre Yorktown reviendrait à abandonner Beauxbâtons, et l'école est trop proche de la Faille ! Mon allégeance va à la protection de ces enfants avant tout, pas à une quelconque cause personnelle… ou même étatique !

Alexander se releva enfin. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête. Devait-il évacuer sa nièce ? Devait-il prévenir le Cercle ? Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait sortir. Le Gardien l'avait prévenu quand il avait reçu la charge du Cercle.

– Très bien.

– On ne peut pas compter sur les locaux, ajouta Carter. Ils ont tellement peur des secrets qu'ils enterrent les leurs au lieu de chercher à les comprendre. Et si on lâche la France, elle nous emportera dans sa chute. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre.

– Vous n'avez même pas idée à quel point.

Il épousseta une poussière invisible de son col gris.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous êtes responsable de cet endroit, et des enfants. Mais maintenant il faut que je justifie votre départ auprès de Wyatt et cela sera compliqué. Je vais devoir utiliser la politique. je DÉTESTE utiliser la politique !

– Euh… merci ?

– Ma nièce est ici, si il lui arrive quelque chose je vous tuerai sans sommation, ajouta Alexander. Suis-je clair ?

– Presque invisible, assura Carter.

Il eut un blanc. Puis Alex rigola.

– Ouais, enfin ne vous faites pas buter avant, si possible.

Carter se releva enfin. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

– Qu'est-ce que vous savez des Terres d'Argent ?

– Contentez-vous de ce que Loup Blanc vous a dit, Carter. Le VOODOO le pense peut-être fou à lier, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Si vous devez en savoir plus, ça viendra en temps venu, pour l'heure tenez votre position.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller, quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Carter qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Bailey était vraiment effrayant, quand il ne souriait pas.

– J'ai une dernière question, est-ce que la Légion surveille la Faille en ce moment-même?

– Nous avons quelqu'un sur place, oui.

– Passez-lui ce message ainsi qu'à votre leader : Ils ne sont pas les seuls à se battre.

Carter acquiesça en silence. Au moment où Alexander ouvrit la porte pour la franchir, il lâcha :

– Elle est sélectionnée.

Alexander se tourna vers lui, arborant à nouveau son grand sourire :

\- Pas étonné. Cette gamine a un potentiel de dingue.

Il lui fit signe de la main, avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui. Carter chancela contre la table la plus proche, et soupira de soulagement. Il passa prudemment la main sur la peau de son cou pour voir si une goutte du venin de basilic n'y était pas tombée.

Dans le couloir, la classe attendait patiemment que Carter daigne les faire rentrer. Mais l'homme qui sortit de la salle n'était pas leur professeur.

– C'est qui encore, lui ? marmonna Mathis.

De sa hauteur, Angela jeta un regard au grand blond, et haussa les épaules.

– Jamais vu. Beau gosse.

Soudain, Danielle Bourgeois s'écria :

– ONCLE ALEX ?!

– Heeey ! Salut Dani !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en France !?

– Oh, du tourisme ! J'adore les cuisses de grenouilles panées.

Danielle eut une moue de dégoût. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer d'une pointe d'humour, quand elle capta le regard inquisiteur de Mathis. Lui non plus ne croyait pas à ce mensonge éhonté, et attendait d'elle qu'elle use de son talent PSI pour débusquer la vérité. Qu'elle utilise son don de légilikinèse sur son propre oncle. Pour qui il se prenait, ce sale gamin ?!

Et pourtant… c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Cependant, passées les premières couches de souvenirs qui lui étaient familiers, beaucoup la concernant (une barrière occlumantique classique), elle se heurta à un mur. Pas un mur de brique, avec de possibles fissures à exploiter, non. Un mur de diamant, lisse et impénétrable. Alexander sourit. Rien ne lui avait échappé.

– Je suis également venu pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour les Concours ! Nul doute que tu es en Finale, tu es la meilleure !

– Oncle Alex ! le morigéna-t-elle, rougissant de gêne.

Le Bailey planta son regard sombre dans celui de Mathis. Ce dernier feignit l'indifférence polie, mais une angoisse sourde montait en lui.

– J'en suis presque attristé pour tes concurrents. Ils savent qu'ils ont déjà perdu avant même de jouer.

.

* * *

.

Bam. Et tombe la pluie de reviews !

Petits rappels : Le VOODOO est l'agence des services secrets américains. Alexander Bailey, personnage de la saga Marchands de Secrets de DreamerInTheSky, y travaille. C'est l'époux d'Exane Mason, qui elle travaille au Département des Mystères britanniques, et est l'héroïne des Perles Lunaires et de la première partie de MDS.  
Merci à Dreamer de m'avoir aidé pour le dialogue entre Alex et Carter. Et pour ce crossover imminent. Et pour tout le reste, dont vous n'avez encore rien vu !

Du coup, je vous préviens tout de suite, vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous avez été pris au dépourvu. Il va falloir suivre MDS à partir de ce point, parce qu'à un certain point du tome 5 d'ELM, nous serons 100% synchronisés, et les deux fics traiteront la même histoire de manière quasi-linéaire.

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre avant la conclusion. C'est donc le moment où je poste le résumé du tome 5 sur mon profil !


	16. Le Grand Final

Platypus mes zoziaux ! Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas, votre boîte mail ne vous spamme pas : Je publie bien trois chapitres pour trois fics aujourd'hui ! Et trois de plus par mes camarades du Multivers. Six chapitres d'un coup !

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous retrouvions Thomas Devaux, en compagnie d'un duo de néogiciens _paaas du tooouuut_ inspirés de Big Daddy et Hit Girl dans Kick-Ass, qui l'entraînait dans un braquage de convoi. Mathis passait un pacte avec pire que le Diable, l'infernal binôme Isa et Pia : la soeur d'Eurydice contre des cours particuliers. Enfin, Alex Bailey venait à BeauX casser la gueule à Carter, mais en fait non, parce que LE CROSSOVER A COMMENCÉ !

.

Raiponce (ou Rapunzel, pour 90% du Monde) aux reviews :

Guten Tag **Ywëna** ! Ravi que l'embuscade t'ai plu. J'ai passé des semaines dessus, c'était fou !  
Il y a des tas de possibilités, pour le doigt d'honneur. Mais si tu en veux une, va lire le chapitre des Wiccans de Salem, hé hé hé.  
Ouais, Alex est un Gryffontard, clairement. Mais je pense que par son ascendance, il aurait à l'époque forcé la main au choixpeau pour les verts. Ce qui l'aurait pourri. Salem a sauvé son âme ! Enfin, pour ce que ça vaut…

Hello **Tiph** ! J'adore placer des réfs totalement aléatoires dans mes chapitres. Un TOC que j'ai piqué à Rick Riordan.  
Disons que l'épée de Damoclès est retournée dans son fourreau, mais qu'elle sait où le trouver et comment le tuer.  
 _Ding Ding_ , bien deviné pour la taupe !  
Non, Thomas n'aura pas l'occasion de voir ce que contient le sac. Mais il apprendra de quoi il s'agit plus tard, un peu par hasard.

Salut **Dreamer** ! Je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer sur cette voie. Dans l'idéal… Enfin, tu sais quand MDS 2 doit commencer, donc que le 1 doit être fini, logique !

Miaou, **Allan** ! Oui, j'ai carrément imaginé cette scène de manière dynamique et visuelle. Ravi que ça soit passé comme ça. C'est pas discret, mais c'est badass. Digne d'être joué par Bruce Willis.  
Oui, il y a d'autres Navajas. Le chasseur Cecilio Navajas est le cousin de Carmen Navajas, la mère de Lucy Zabini.  
Pour l'Allemand, il y avait un piège subtil : _tous_ les gentilés dans ELM sont en minuscule. C'était un indice qu'il n'était pas vraiment allemand, que c'était plus un genre de titre (comme l'ambassadeur de l'empire ottoman était appelé le Grand Turc alors que la plupart venaient de Moyen-Orient). D'ailleurs il dit clairement que son accent original est en anglais, ça réduit les possibilités (même si c'est la langue la plus mondialisée, certes).  
Pour les présidents américains… Bah c'est expliqué dans le chapitre, en fait. Et disons que la durée de vie de ses créatures assure un certain roulement. Mais je suppose qu'elle ne nomme présidentiellement que les plus importantes, les petits animaux doivent avoir des noms de secrétaires d'état.  
Alors non, les détraqueurs ne sont pas issus de la Faille. Mais il y en a des deux côtés, c'est une vraie saloperie. Il y a aussi des fourmis, des deux côtés, pour des raisons évidentes pour moi.  
T'as tout compris ! Ils sont la matière et l'anti-matière.  
Martin et Orianne n'attaquent pas le gouvernement, ils le pillent allègrement parce que Martin les juge inutiles. C'est comme… Voler de l'argent aux riches pour l'utiliser. De l'optimisation de bien volé. Ils ne veulent pas détruire la société magique, juste s'en servir comme arme contre leurs ennemis, bon gré mal gré.  
Le sorcier qui les aide… Est important dans cette histoire. Son nom complet a même déjà été prononcé.  
Euh… _Et cetera_ , hein, on va pas y passer la nuit !

 _(Je me rend compte qu'à part cette dernière, toutes les reviews viennent de mes collègues. Ça fait vachement secte quand même ! J'adore !)_

Re-bienvenue, **Kuro no Kage** , aka le pape en robe de chambre ! Pari intéressant, je note. Je suppose que c'est l'illusionnisme qui t'a fait penser ça ?  
Merci d'être revenu !

.

Allez, c'est parti pour le dernier chapitre avant la grande conclusion, et le break mi-saga (un break actif, pas un hiatus, ne vous inquiétez pas !). Go !

.

* * *

.

 **16) Le Grand Final**

Florine Brindargent épingla le dernier parchemin, et s'écarta du panneau d'affichage. C'était le signal pour les élèves de se jeter dessus comme des lions sur une antilope de liège.

– Allez, on dégage, les nains ! ordonna Mila aux 1ère Année. Vous ne concourez même pas, vous !

Elle fendit la petite foule, suivie de prêt par ce qu'il restait des Augures.

– Alors ? Alors ? S'enquit Émi, qui avait retrouvé en un mois sa joie de vivre et qui sautillait, ses cheveux virant au rose bonbon.

– Alors je suis en Finale pour mon épreuve de Sortilèges !

– Génial ! Et nous ? Et nous ?

– Hé, minute papillon ! J'ai que deux yeux, et ils sont à peu près synchronisés ! Tiens, vous savez quoi ? _Gemino_!

Mila attrapa au vol la copie de la liste des 4ème Année qu'elle venait de créer, et la tendit à Mathis. Le groupe s'écarta de la foule pour lire tranquillement.

.

* * *

L'Adaptation des sorts (Sortilèges) :

Von Adowa Caaren

Apíōnellis Sophía ( _pour Perséphone_ )

Castilho Isadora

Devaux Mathis

Magnus de Veriasinis Katharine

Nakamarra Nyurapayia

Paewai Ihipera

Thirion Pierre-Antoine

La Métamorphose humaine (Métamorphose) :

Apíōnellis Sophía ( _pour Perséphone_ )

Bourgeois Danielle

Haley Ophélia

Paddling Sandra

Salers Greta ( _pour Mighty Adler_ )

Les Poisons et contrepoisons (Potions) :

Glazkov Sertorius

Luschek Raven

Nakamarra Nyurapayia

Paewai Ihipera

Les Ligatures contextuelles dans la gravure (Runes, Enchantements) :

Brisebois Émeraude

Luschek Raven

Masari Orilia

Salers Greta ( _pour Mighty Adler_ )

L'Équilibre des forces (Mathématiques, Enchantements) :

Paewai Ihipera

Quidma Amara

Wilkins Eurydice

Zeitmann Günter

* * *

.

– Les Rosa ont raflés la plupart des places ! déplora Raven.

– En même temps, ils représentent l'élite de leur école respective. C'est un peu normal que seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs d'entre nous soient à leurs côtés.

– Te plaint pas, t'es la seule qualifiée à deux épreuves, toi ! répliqua Émi, dont les cheveux virèrent au vert. C'est une blague, j'ai même pas été prise en Métamorphose humaine ?!

– Vous voyez, je vous avait bien dit qu'elle était flippante, cette gamine ! s'emporta Sertorius, en tapotant le nom d'Ihipera, le seul à apparaître trois fois sur la liste.

– La "gamine" a un an de moins que vous, fit remarquer Mila. Je devrais dire quoi, moi ?

– "Désolée Dr Beauxbatons, je suis en retard pour ma permanence à l'infirmerie ?", suggéra Mathis d'un ton innocent.

– Oh par les cou…leurs de Merlin ! s'écria Mila, se précipitant dans le couloir adjacent.

– Hé hé hé.

– C'est quoi, les couleurs de Merlin ? s'interrogea Camille.

– Eeeuuuuuh… Blanc ? suggéra Mathis.

– Vert, brun et/ou gris, comme la plupart des druides ? proposa plutôt Émi, dont le grand-père en était un.

– Est-ce vraiment intéressant ?

– T'es une rabat-joie, Raven.

– Merci, Camille !

– C'est pas un compliment…

– Mais si, mais si !

Camille haussa les yeux au ciel.

– Vous feriez mieux de vous organiser pour les entraînements, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Mathis approuva le conseil : il réviserait les sortilèges avec Angela. En partant vers l'Étage Blanc, il aperçut Isa et Pia, et les invita à se joindre à eux.

Sur place, les sud-africains Caaren Von Adowa et Isaki Ngcobo étaient déjà en pleine séance. Le quatuor les regarda dueler, en attendant qu'il libèrent l'estrade et aillent poursuivre dans une salle individuelle.

C'est Isaki qui remporta le duel, en projetant une bourrasque d'air d'une main tout en parant le sort de Caaren de l'autre. C'était la première fois que Mathis voyait quelqu'un jeter deux sorts en même temps.

– Bien joué mec ! applaudit-il. Comment t'as fait ça ?

– Merci, s'inclina Isaki. Fait quoi ?

– Jeter deux sorts en même temps ! Je croyais que c'était impossible ?

– C'est impossible de jeter deux sorts en même temps avec la même source d'énergie. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que c'est inutile d'avoir une baguette dans chaque main.

– Mais alors ?

Isaki tira sur le lacet à son cou pour sortir un pendentif de son col. C'était un escargot de métal bleuté, serti d'une minuscule citrine.

– L'amulette de concentration ne canalise pas ma magie, mais celle des flux éthérés environnants. Deux sources différentes : deux sorts en même temps. C'est comme deux personnes qui jettent leurs sorts sur la même cible en même temps.

– Oh, c'est génial ce truc ! Il m'en faut un !

– Gadget, marmonna Isadora.

– Mais comment il peut y avoir des flux éthérée ici, avec la peinture paramagie partout ? s'étonna Angela.

Isadora se concentra, regardant dans le vide. Elle leva lentement la tête, comme guidée par quelque chose d'invisible. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ferma des yeux en secouant la tête.

– Woooh chaud ! Hé bien la réponse est simple : ce gros plafonnier là-haut n'en est pas un : c'est un noyau de magie pure, dans une cage alchimique. La salle est saturée d'éther, malgré la quantité énorme que la peinture absorbe.

– Mais la peinture doit forcément rejeter toute cette énergie quelque part ! fit remarquer Mathis. Du moins, d'après ce que j'ai retenu de son fonctionnement.

– Vu la quantité énorme d'énergie, je dirais que cette salle… Je dirais que nous sommes à l'intérieur du générateur de l'école _entière_ , détermina Isa. C'est cette énergie qui alimante tous les éclairages, les dispositifs de sécurité, et tous les mécanismes ici. Tout. Je ne serais d'ailleurs pas étonnée qu'il y ait dans ce mur, sous la peinture blanche, un canal direct reliant le noyau à la tablette de cire.

Elle désigna la tablette accrochée au mur, qui permettait de commander à la salle tous les dispositifs d'entraînement qu'ils voulaient.

Angela se dirigea d'ailleurs vers cette tablette, et entreprit d'y faire sa commande, avec quelques suggestions de Pia qui était très inventive quand il s'agissait de détruire des trucs. Mathis, lui, avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs. À la fin de la séance d'entraînement, avant de rejoindre le Grand Réf, il fit un crochet par la salle du Sondeur et s'installa dans une des cabines.

– Salut Th'aleem !

– _Bonsoir, Mathis. Que puis-je pour toi ?_

– Que sais-tu du noyau d'énergie de l'Étage Blanc ?

– _Que sais-tu, toi ?_ répliqua le Sondeur.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui alimente le château, pour les éclairages. Pour la simple et bonne raison que le château a toujours été éclairé, alors que les salles blanches ont été inaugurées l'année de mon arrivée.

– _Tu poses donc la mauvaise question._

– Certes. Je rectifie : quelle était la fonction de cet étage, avant la création des salles blanches ?

– _Voilà la bonne question._

– … Et a-t-elle une réponse ?

– _Comme toutes les questions._

– Tu vas me faire tourner en bourrique encore longtemps, ou tu comptes me répondre ?

– _Où est passé ton humour, jeune homme ?_ déplora Th'aleem. _Mais je vais te répondre : cet étage a toujours été réservé au duel._

– Mais il n'y avait pas de peinture blanche.

– _En effet._

– Ni le noyau d'énergie.

– _Non plus._

– Mais le château était alimenté tout de même. Probablement par toi.

– _Comme tu l'as déjà souligné._

– Zut. Donc j'en conclus qu'il faut que je demande : Comment est utilisée cette énergie ?

– _Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question._

– Allez, steuplaît ! Tu m'as toujours tout dit, tu m'as même filé une prophétie !

– _Tu te méprends. Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que je l'ignore._

– Toi ? L'esprit de Beauxbâtons, ignorer ce qui s'y passe ?!

– _Tout ce que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que la directrice a amené ce noyau elle-même, et qu'elle était seule. Elle a ensuite fait appel aux professeurs Delacour et Carter pour mettre en place le dispositif, mais ne leur en a pas révélé l'origine. Après la pose de la peinture blanche, j'ai perdu l'accès à cette partie du château._

– Hum… Il y a d'autres parties du château auxquelles tu n'as pas accès ?

– _Le bureau de la directrice, et la salle de confinement du Pavillon de Chasse. Que tu découvriras en temps voulu, inutile de chercher à m'interroger à ce sujet._

– Hum…

Mathis réfléchit. La directrice était à priori la seule à savoir d'où venait ce noyau et le rôle qu'il remplissait. Il fallait donc obtenir l'information d'elle. Directement… ou non. Un plan commençait à se former dans sa tête. Il avait cependant oublié un détail : dans la cabine, Th'aleem pouvait lire ses pensées.

– _Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance à ce noyau ? s'enquit le Sondeur. En effet, comme tu le sais, c'est quelque chose de très rare et très important, et en arracher un de la nature ainsi est extrêmement grave. Mais en quoi est-ce important_ pour toi _en particulier ?_

– Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Mathis. L'instinct. Je crois que je trouverai la réponse que je cherche dans la section verrouillée de l' _Opus Tenebræ_. Il est temps que j'en brise les sceaux.

Il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il l'avait déjà fait, même s'il avait menti à ce sujet. Il regarda ses petits ongles violacés d'un air absent. Un prix ridicule. Quelqu'un d'autre avait payé bien plus cher pour ça. Quelqu'un qui saurait le guider.

Mais avant ça, il y avait plus important : les finalistes des Concours de Connaissance arrivaient à Beauxbâtons !

Le Scivoloso alla chercher les italiens, tandis que Beauxbâtons prêtait le carrosse volant à Mighty Adler, et que le Morskoyvolk retournait à la Hekseri Akademiet. Les autres écoles utilisèrent leurs propres modes de transport : les néerlandais de la NS2H arrivèrent par le canal, surgissant d'une épaisse brume sortie de nulle part en quelques minutes. Les grecs de Perséphone, eux, firent une entrée plus… fracassante.

Alors que le Morskoyvolk venait à peine de surgir du lac devant l'Académie, et que l'eau n'était pas encore revenue au calme, un énorme tourbillon, plus de la moitié de la surface bleutée, se forma au centre du lac. Des crêtes rocheuses poindèrent lentement autour du tourbillon, tandis que l'aspiration se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le navigateur du bateau russe, Matveev, dut se hâter de jeter l'ancre et de remonter la chaloupe pour qu'elle ne soit pas emportée par le courant de plus en plus fort. Soudain, les rochers pâles pivotèrent vers l'intérieur, et Mathis blémit :

– C'est des dents, souffla-t-il.

– Quoi ?! s'écria Émi.

– C'est pas des rochers, c'est des dents.

– En effet ! s'exclama Psamáthē Xérispolis qui l'avait entendu. Ils font les prétentieux pour impressionner votre directrice, d'habitude on ne sort pas Charybde pour un simple voyage scolaire.

– Charybde !? Le monstre mythologique ?!

Psamáthē haussa les épaules. Mathis n'en revenait pas. Il était ouvert à tout, et se laissait difficilement impressionner. Mais qu'un tel monstre existe, et soit utilisé comme, quoi, moyen de transport ?! C'était au-delà de son seuil de nonchalance.

Soudain, l'aspiration cessa, et, dans un geyser impressionnant qui arrosa tout le public, une trière grecque, entièrement recouverte d'algues, fut projetée dans les airs. Elle retomba lentement, portée par la pression du geyser, tandis que les dents de la créature immense se retirait dans les profondeurs.

– Charybde _et_ la Délienne, soupira Psamáthē. Comme si la simple trière de parade ne suffisait pas…

– C'est comme si les champions de la Hekseri étaient venus sur le _Skidbladnir_ , intervint Charlus.

– Ils sont venus sur le Morskoyvolk, fit remarquer Émi.

Charlus secoua la tête.

– La Délienne et le Skid' sont des bâteaux sorciers légendaires, étant entrés dans la mythologie moldue à l'époque où nos deux mondes n'étaient pas encore séparé. Le Morskoyvolk n'est qu'un bâteau de guerre moldu de l'époque post-Secret Magique, converti par un enchanteur mégalo. Les princes russes étaient jaloux des grecs, qui grâce à Charybde pouvaient faire surgir leur flotte de n'importe où. Mais le Volk est la seule tentative à avoir jamais fonctionné, et l'Académie l'a racheté aux Netaniev.

– C'est quoi au juste, Charybde ? demanda Mathis.

– Celle-là, je te la laisse ! offrit Charlus à Psamáthē.

– Charybde est une abomination alchimique, un monstre artificiel créé par Poséidon Erekhthéôs… l'ancêtre de Dame Sophía.

– Poséidon… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire… que la mythologie grecque est vraie ?

– Non non !

– Ah ! se rassura Mathis.

– La plupart des "dieux" et "titans" étaient en fait des sorciers qui ont bel et bien existé, et les héros moldus ont été pour la plupart inventés par eux-même pour se faire mousser.

– Même Ulysse ?

– Ulysse ? … Oh, tu veux dire Odysséus ! Lui, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle : c'était un cracmol.

– Ouah. Hé beh, va vraiment falloir qu'on discute de ça ensemble !

– Quand tu veux ! accepta Psamáthē. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je viens de voir Déspoina débarquer !

Sur le pont du Morskoyvolk, Ionafan Matveev avait assisté à toute la scène.

– Pff, vantards ! marmonna-t-il.

Quand la trière fut à portée de voix, la navigatrice grecque le héla :

– Ohé, du bateau ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de pousser votre coquille de noix pour que nous puissions nous arrimer au ponton ?

– Foutu bateau à fond plat, grogna le russe. Hé, qui tu traites de coquille de noix, capitaine de barquette ?

– Bouge ton rafiot ou je rappelle Charybde, marin d'eau douce ! répliqua la grecque.

Ionafan détailla la nouvelle arrivante. C'était une femme d'une bonne soixantaine d'année, avec une très longue tresse presque blanche qui contrastait avec sa peau tannée par le soleil et le sel. Elle était vêtue comme un marin moldu, sa chemise jaunie par le soleil et son jean déchiré au niveau des genoux. Ignorant le regard posé sur elle, elle sortit sa baguette et transmit ses ordres aux sortilèges rameurs, avant d'enchanter les cordages pour orienter la grande voile unique, effectuant une manœuvre d'une grande précision pour glisser le long bateau entre le Morskoyvolk qui mouillait en eau profonde et le ponton du quai qui lui était inaccessible. Si la manœuvre fut un succès, une des rames de tranites à la poupe érafla la chaloupe de la frégate russe.

– Hé, faites attention ! gronda Ionafan.

– Je t'avais poliment demandé de bouger, t'as pas voulu écouter ! répliqua la grecque.

– Vieille folle !

– Jeune con !

– BON C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE BORDEL ! s'écria soudain Sigfus depuis le quai. IONAFAN, TU FERMES TA GRANDE GUEULE ! ET VOUS, DAME DIOCLES, BIENVENUE EN FRANCE, VEUILLEZ DÉBARQUER DANS LE CALME ET LA BONNE HUMEUR !

– Merci, professeur Leifsson, intervint la directrice Maxime. Cependant, la vulgarité était-elle nécessaire ?

– Non, Madame, concéda Sigfus. Mais efficace.

– Et crier ainsi jusqu'à la fin ?

– Je me suis laissé emporter, Madame, s'excusa l'islandais.

– Je préfèrerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

– Mes excuses, Madame.

La directrice accueillit les nouveaux arrivants en bonne et due forme, et les accompagna jusqu'au Pavillon Bleu, où ils partageraient les étages supérieurs avec les participants du Projet Rosa. Greta Salers fut enchantée de retrouver Andreas et Jonah, de même que Psamáthē soufflait de soulagement de raconter son séjour en France à d'autres grecs que sa tyrannique suzeraine.

Cette année, il y avait peu de participation par rapport aux années précédentes, principalement à cause, Mathis l'apprit par Andreas, des nombreuses désistation suite à l'annonce que la Grande Finale aurait lieu en France. Le fait que ce soit devenu un état martial hermétique où s'affrontaient des forces de l'État incompétentes et des terroristes insaisissables aux pouvoirs de plus en plus grands, ça ne plaisait à personne, évidemment. Dans son cas, la famille d'Andreas se moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, tant qu'il n'épousait pas cette _sang-souillé_ de Salers. Quant à Jonah, hé bien, ses parents vivant en Angleterre n'avaient pas été informés du lieu de tenue de la finale, et il s'était bien abstenu de partager l'information.

Après le banquet, un incident diplomatique avait failli éclater quand Sigfus Leifsson avait mis une claque derrière la tête d'un élève de la NS2H qui discutait avec le tableau de St Renaud au lieu d'aller se coucher. Mais Carter avait sauvé la situation, en plaidant la folie douce de l'Islandais auprès du _Maître_ Geert Huyghens Backer, qui avait été cette année promu directeur-adjoint et donc responsable des élèves de la NS2H. Quand la discussion avait menacé de s'envenimer pour de bon, Carter avait menacé le néerlandais de révéler un de ses travers, qu'il avait précisé en lui susurrant à l'oreille. Huyghens Backer avait viré du rose au vert, et avait soudainement décidé d'oublier l'incident Sigfus, hurlant plutôt sur l'élève pour qu'il aille se coucher.

.

* * *

.

La semaine de Grande Finale fut pour l'ensemble assez peu différente du reste de l'année pour les élèves de Beauxbâtons. Ils avaient les mêmes cours, la plupart du temps avec les assistants, mais parfois avec leurs professeurs. Les Rosa ayant raflé les meilleures places, il y avait peu de participation des 4ème Année de l'Académie pour la Finale. Sertorius était à peu près sûr d'avoir fait mieux que Raven en Potions, qui était à peu près sûre d'avoir fait mieux qu'Émi en Runes (même si cette dernière refusait de le reconnaître). L'épreuve de Sortilèges de Mathis fut portée au dernier jour avant les résultats finaux, le samedi matin. Il avait quelque chose de plus important en tête, mais il fallait assurer cette partie de la journée. L'épreuve avait lieu sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Quand son tour fut venu, Mathis se présenta au balcon des spectateurs, ou se tenait la table du jury. Jury qui était constitué du même homme au tatouage de tigre que deux ans auparavant, de la navigatrice grecque, et d'un jeune homme noir vêtu d'un patchwork de poches supposé constituer une robe de sorcier, sa barbiche tressé de perles et son grand bâton témoignant de son état de druide.

– Mathis Devaux, nous nous retrouvons, le salua l'homme au tatouage. La morsure de l'anaconda a-t-elle bien guéri ?

Mathis leva ses deux mains bouffie aux ongles violacés. Il n'y avait bien sûr plus aucune trace de cicatrice à la phalange que Carter avait recollée.

– Une mésaventure alchimique s'en est chargée, résuma l'adolescent. Ça guérira.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux. Vous êtes prêt ?

– Je suppose.

– Bien. L'épreuve de cette année consistera, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, à franchir le labyrinthe ci-dessous.

A vrai dire, Mathis, l'esprit toujours ailleurs, n'avait même pas fait attention. Il se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, et remarqua pour la première fois que le terrain en contrebas avait été changé en labyrinthe. L'entrée se situait vraisemblablement au niveau de la rampe d'accès par laquelle il allait descendre, et le centre où trônait une pile d'objets argentés sur un piédestal de pierre devait être l'objectif à atteindre. Toute la zone était survolée par des Zoomécrans de Mava, qui effectuaient des zooms sur chaque recoin du labyrinthe, révélant de temps en temps une créature se faufilant à toute allure.

– Pour remporter l'épreuve, vous devrez atteindre le centre du labyrinthe, et saisir une cloche d'Hermès qui vous téléportera à l'endroit même où vous vous tenez, continua la navigatrice.

– Mais il y a une difficulté supplémentaire, parla à son tour le jeune druide. Vous devrez choisir deux sorts, en cet instant même, et vous ne pourrez utiliser durant ce parcours que ces deux sorts et toute les variantes auxquelles vous pourrez penser.

– Sont interdits les sortilèges de feu, et le sortilège de découpe, conclut le tatoué. Sur quelle paire de sorts se portera votre choix ?

Mathis réfléchit. Avec trois sorts, ça aurait été plus simple… Mais avec deux sorts, il devait réorganiser sa stratégie. À quoi bon s'orienter s'il n'avait aucun moyen de se parer des obstacles. À quoi lui servirait une protection magique contre l'attaque physique d'un animal immunisé… Il aurait pu, bien sûr, partir du principe qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable danger dans ce labyrinthe. Mais à douze ans à peine, il avait dû se battre contre un anaconda qui lui avait, par miracle, arraché un doigt seulement. Mathis doutait que sa sécurité soit une priorité ici. Il prit alors sa décision :

– _Flipendo_ , et _Aguamenti_.

– C'est… un choix intéressant, remarqua la navigatrice. Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

– Certain, Madame.

– Votre choix est validé.

– J'ai une question, intervint le druide. Aucun sort d'orientation ?

– S'orienter dans un labyrinthe est un jeu d'enfant, qu'il soit magique ou non, répliqua Mathis. Les labyrinthes moldus suivent un schéma linéaire : il suffit de tourner toujours à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus. On se retrouve rapidement au centre. Pour un labyrinthe magique, c'est encore plus simple : il faut aller là où le labyrinthe ne veut pas qu'on aille.

– Hé bien ! Espérons que votre analyse est la bonne. Vous avez vingt minutes. Le chrono sera déclenché quand vous franchirez le seuil du labyrinthe, et vous sera retransmis par les zoomécrans.

 _Évidemment que c'est la bonne_ , se retint de répliquer Mathis. Il salua le jury d'un signe de tête, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la rampe. Il aurait bien sauté pour aller plus vite, mais ignorait la réaction du jury, et préféra faire profil bas. Vu d'en bas, les haies du dédale végétal étaient beaucoup plus impressionnantes. Sans se laisser impressionner, Mathis sortit sa baguette, et entra dans le labyrinthe d'un pas ferme. Au-dessus de lui, une corne sonna, et un zoomécran se positionna au-dessus de lui, affichant en lettres rouges un gros 19:59, 19:58, 19:57…

– À peine stressant ! grogna Mathis, qui se mit à trottiner.

Il partirait d'abord du principe que le labyrinthe n'était pas enchanté, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Au moins, en tournant à gauche à chaque intersection, il ne s'enfonçait pas dans le labyrinthe par hasard et n'aurait pas besoin de se souvenir du trajet de retour en cas d'erreur.

Il rencontra son premier piège en s'enfonçant dans un large cul-de-sac qui se referma derrière lui. C'était un grand carré uniforme, à l'exception de fourrées plus sombres et touffue que la haie, à droite. Des fourrées surgit une créature noirâtre ressemblant à l'engeance contre-nature d'un grizzly et d'une grenouille. Sa tête, entourée d'une crinière blanche, arborait quatre cornes dont deux petites entre ses grands yeux rouges. En cours de DCFM, ils venaient justement de les étudier. Les _hodags_. Mathis soupçonna encore une fois une manœuvre de Carter. L'américain ne semblait jamais se formaliser des règlements, comme si tricher était un comportement parfaitement normal. Mais, de fait, Mathis connaissait leur point faible.

Le règlement interdisait d'utiliser d'autres sorts que les deux choisis, pas d'utiliser d'autres moyens de défense !

Il tendit lentement le bras, et arracha deux feuilles de la haie. Le bruissement tira un grognement de la créature, qui darda sa langue en direction de Mathis. Celui-ci posa les feuilles l'une sur l'autre, et les porta à sa bouche. Le sifflement strident qui en sortit eu un effet dévastateur sur le hodag, qui s'enfuit en couinant. Le passage se rouvra derrière Mathis. Celui-ci fit signe au zoomécran, et au lieu de faire demi-tour, s'enfonça dans les fourrées. Comme il s'y attendait, il déboucha dans un nouveau couloir, qui aboutissait sur un nouveau croisement. Mathis hésita un instant, et haussa les épaules. Autant continuer à gauche.

Le chemin suivant était bloqué par des crabes de feu. Un Aguamenti l'en débarrassa. Trop facile… C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné quand le labyrinthe s'adapta. Au croisement suivant, la voie de gauche se referma devant lui, et un grondement sourd monta derrière lui. L'eau sombre qui déferlait lui tira un ricanement. De l'eau contre de l'eau… Évidemment.

Mathis fit tourner son poignet, le cassant au milieu du geste pour amplifier le pointé, comme lui avait appris son ami Jorge, tragiquement disparu.

– _Flipendo Vertex_ !

Le sortilège du Repoustout, facilement reconnaissable par son unique lueur turquoise, se changea en une haute lame de lumière qui fonça droit sur la vague. Mathis ne bougea pas d'un pas, regardant l'eau s'écrasant de part et d'autre sur les haies sans jamais l'atteindre. Il dut cependant bondir en arrière à la fin pour éviter que ses pieds ne soient trempés.

– Pfiuuuh. Allez, on y va !

Un labyrinthe magique. Il était donc temps de changer de méthode. Mathis fit demi-tour, tourna un peu au hasard aux croisements en T, et quand il se retrouva à un croisement en croix, se positionna au centre, et pointa sa baguette à deux mains :

– _Aguamenti Maxima_ !

Il tendit sa puissante lance à eau, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Quand le jet d'eau traversa l'allée de droite, un pan de végétation se referma. Il coupa le jet, et se dirigea vers le couloir obstrué en sprintant. Presque sur le mur, il accéléra encore, et rabattit sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

– _Flipendo Corporem_ !

L'onde de choc, qu'il avait déjà expérimentée lors de l'épreuve pratique de sélection, se déclencha au moment où il percutait la barrière verte. Il fut violemment propulsé vers l'arrière, et quand son dos percuta le gazon court du terrain il eut le souffle coupé. Cependant, lorsqu'il put à nouveau respirer et se redresser, il constata que la haie était éventrée, et qu'il pouvait passer.

Mathis leva la tête, et sourit à l'adresse du zoomécran, qui lui renvoya un compte de 7:31. Il se releva, et s'engouffra par l'ouverture créée de force. Il continua à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, et quand une autre paroi tenta de se refermer à sa gauche, il bondit à travers, roulant pour se réceptionner. Encore une fois, il était tombé dans une clairière artificielle, un grand carré, dans lequel l'attendait trois créatures. Contre lesquels aucun des sorts qu'il n'avait choisi ne serait utile. Des cynospectres. Les créatures ressemblaient à des loups faméliques, au museau très long. Mais à l'exception de leurs dents, leur corps était entièrement translucide.

Oui, parce que les cynospectres étaient surtout… des spectres.

– Si Émi apprend que je n'ai pas choisi _Lumos_ , elle va me tuer…

Les loups lui répondirent en grognant, et s'avancèrent lentement.

– _Flipendo_ !

Le traversa les spectres comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ça eut cependant l'effet de les agacer, et

– Improvise, improvise, improvise…

– *Tu peux abandonner quand tu veux*, assura la voix de la grecque, à travers le zoomécran le plus proche.

– Même pas en rêve, grogna Mathis. _Flipendo_ !

Au lieu de viser les créatures, il avait visé juste devant lui. L'éclat de lumière du sort suffit cependant à les faire reculer.

– Diffraction ! s'écria Mathis. _Aguamenti Stereos_ !

L'eau qui jaillit de la baguette se solidifiait presque instantanément. Il s'en servit pour dessiner un quart de sphère entre lui et les créatures. Il coupa le flux, et toisa les trois cynospectres à travers la glace déformante.

– Rendez-vous en enfer, les pétasses ! _FLIPENDO MAXIMA_ !

Le sortilège du repoustout, bien qu'amplifié, n'avait pas assez d'élan pour pulvériser la glace. Le sort s'étala sur la surface, jusqu'à avoir assez de poussée pour décoller la glace du sol. L'effet loupe amplifia la lueur naturelle du sort, et c'est une lanterne géante qui déferla sur les créatures. Elles hurlèrent de terreur, et s'enfuirent par une ouverture qui venait d'apparaître.

Mathis se tourna vers l'écran flottant, et effectua un double salut militaire.

– On y va ?

L'écran lui répondit par un "4:18" rouge.

Il s'engouffra par la petite ouverture, et dût ramper sur les derniers mètres. Enfin, il déboucha en plein milieu d'une longue allée. À gauche, le chemin tournait à droite. À droite, le chemin tournait à gauche. Mathis utilisa à nouveau le coup du jet d'eau, mais le labyrinthe ne réagit pas. Aucun piège. Il réfléchit.

– Bon. Tant pis. _Flipendo Vertex_!

De ce sort, il éventra la haie jusque devant lui, et bondit à travers la balafre avant que la haie ne se referme d'elle-même. Face à lui, une tablette en pierre. Sur la tablette, plusieurs objets de métal en forme de cloche, gravé d'un caducée.

– Pierre de l'Infini, donne moi le pouvoir ! s'écria Mathis en en saisissant une.

Il eut la sensation désagréable qu'un aspirateur géant lui arrachait le nombril. Tout devint flou, jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse sur l'estrade, faisant grincer les planches sous ses pieds. Il bascula en avant, et faillit se manger la table du jury.

– Ouh là ! Ça va, jeune homme ? s'enquit le tatoué.

– Pas de mal, m'sieur ! C'était assez intense, pour une première téléportation…

– Oh tu n'as jamais… Je vois. Hé bien, il faut un début à tout. Ta première téléportation, ta première épreuve de finale validée en Sortilèges…

– Sérieux ?

– Ai-je une tête à plaisanter ?

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– L'humour n'est pas une question de physique.

– Ha ha ha, certes ! Tu as décidément un esprit particulier, jeune homme.

– Nous l'avons clairement remarqué lors de votre épreuve, appuya la navigatrice. Je dois dire que suis impressionnée.

– En plus, vous détenez actuellement le record de la journée, pour l'épreuve, ajouta le druide. Seize minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes.

– Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre prestation ? demanda le tatoué.

– Hé bien… je suis plutôt satisfait de moi, avoua Mathis. Bien sûr, si je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'aurais pris _Lumos_ plutôt qu' _Aguamenti_ , mais j'ai réussi à m'adapter.

– Tu penses avoir fait des erreurs ?

– J'aurais dû vérifier immédiatement si le labyrinthe était magique, avant de m'y enfoncer trop profondément. Mais maintenant que je le dis… Peut-être que la partie extérieure du labyrinthe n'était pas magique. Et de fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai rencontré peu de pièges mécaniques après le début : je me suis tout de suite enfoncé dans la partie magique, avec les créatures.

– Je vois. Eh bien, merci de ta participation, et passes une bonne fin de journée. Les résultats seront annoncés demain, vers 16h.

– Merci ! Bonne journée à vous aussi !

.

* * *

.

Mathis s'agaça. Visperi était en retard. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas dû s'en formaliser. Elle était presque toujours en retard, et _toujours_ imprévisible. Mais une heure et quart, c'était beaucoup, quand même…

– Ha, te voilà enfin !

– Si ma présence te rend grognon, je peux repartir si tu veux ? proposa Visperi d'un ton candide.

– NON ! Je veux dire… Reste, s'il te plaît, c'est important.

– Évidemment que c'est important, sinon je n'aurais pas abandonné mon goûter.

– Tu… Enfin bref ! Si je t'ai fait venir ici…

– Dans une salle de cours vide ? Intéressant !

– Concentre-toi, Vipère !

– Pardon, pardon. Tu disais ?

– Humph… Allons à l'essentiel… Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen d'accéder à la section scellée de l' _Opus Tenebræ_ , et ça recquiert un rituel alchimique touchant dangereusement à la nécromancie.

– Ah oui, bien sûr ! Utiliser un homoncule pour ne pas que l'âme du lecteur soit brûlée. Ça peut fonctionner.

– Merci ! J'étais sûr que tu me comprendrais !

– Bien sûr, quelle question. Tu sais déjà quelle technique tu prévois d'utiliser ?

– _Charybde_.

– Une abomination alchimique, comprit Visperi. Ça demande une puissance magique phénoménale. Tu es sûr de vouloir tuer autant de gens ?

– La puissance est proportionnelle à la taille, fit remarquer Mathis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un monstre marin géant pour garder un détroit militairement stratégique. Juste d'une créature avec deux mains et un œil, assez grosse pour être capable de tourner les pages et de recopier ce qu'elle voit. Quant à la puissance magique, Je vais demander à Raven de me tirer une ligne directe entre le nœud magique de l'Étage Blanc et un autel généré par l'ardoise. Tu penses que c'est réalisable ?

– Le rituel de liaison peut être extrêmement dangereux si tu n'as pas la force de canaliser toute cette puissance brute.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, avoua Mathis. J'ai besoin…

– D'une septère, compléta Visperi. Zut, moi qui croyais que tu voulais juste mes supers conseils.

– J'en ai besoin aussi !

– Visiblement. Tu as déjà pensé à la matière première que tu comptais utiliser ?

– C'est là que le bât blesse. Ton frère est presque sûr qu'il y a un genre de sécurité sur l'Opus, une empreinte génétique… Un truc dans le genre. Seul un humain peut l'ouvrir.

– Et un humain perdrait la raison à lire les chapitres scellés. Je suppose que les Ducs ont trouvés une parade à ça.

– Duncan était un ex-Mangemort. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il était nécromancien.

– Un inferius serait parfait, approuva Visperi.

– Ouais, mais on n'a pas trop de cadavre humain sous la main… Et non ! Je refuse d'en mettre un à ma disposition en tuant quelqu'un !

– J'ai rien dit !

– Tu l'as pensé très fort.

– Oh, t'es légilimens ? Génial !

– Quoi ?! Mais non !

– Ah. Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

– Serpent a déjà commencé… Mais c'est pas le sujet ! La matière première !

– Tu pourrais te contenter de couper la jambe de quelqu'un. Ça devrait faire assez de matière.

– Mutiler quelqu'un n'est pas socialement acceptable non plus, Vipère.

– Barbant.

– Ouais, mais plutôt utile quand tu es la cible. Et puis en plus une jambe ne ferait pas l'affaire. Un œil fonctionnel serait bien trop complexe à métamorphoser, il en faut un déjà près.

– Je suis à peu près certaine que couper la tête à quelqu'un, même à une personne consentante, est mortel pour elle et illégal pour toi.

– Mais… À quel point la chair doit-elle être fraîche ?

– Hé bien, dans de bonnes conditions de conversation…

– Disons celles d'une morgue ?

– Quelques jours. Deux ou trois, avant que les cellules ne dégénèrent.

– Parfait.

– Alors, que comptes-tu faire, petit oiseau ?

– Hé bien ! Voler une jambe et un œil à un cadavre frais dans une morgue, évidemment ! La fin justifie les moyens, et les victimes des Ducs seraient j'en suis sûr ravie de pouvoir aider à leur arrestation. Un contact à l'extérieur m'a fait savoir que Samaël faisait à nouveau parler de lui, et que la tribu des centaures noirs de Sathariel effectuaient des raids de plus en plus loin hors de la réserve, à tel point que les villages sorciers les plus proches ont été entourés de barrières magiques. Je donne pas un mois avant qu'il n'y ait de nouvelles victimes. Beaucoup moins si le sceau de Zomiel est brisé, parce que Samaël aura accès à son plein potentiel.

– On dirait que la mort imminente d'innocents te réjouit, déplora Visperi.

Mathis haussa les épaules.

– Des morts, il y en a eu beaucoup avant que quiconque agisse. Et je suis sûr et certain qu'il y en aura encore bien plus, peut-être des centaines, des milliers, si je ne fais rien. Alors, que quelques morts me permettent de mettre fin à tout ça beaucoup plus rapidement, c'est un mal pour un bien.

– Mais pourquoi ce serait à toi de faire quelque chose ?

– Parce que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. Tu sais, je ne me prends pas pour un héros… J'ai juste voulu aider, et j'ai vu à quel point c'était grave. J'ai pris le destin de la nation entre mes mains, et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne parce que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, ou parce que la méthode pour y parvenir n'est pas éthique.

.

* * *

.

 _Quelque part aux États-Unis, le même jour…_

Pour beaucoup d'agents, Alexander Bailey était une légende, pour d'autres il était une énigme. Il était difficile à expliquer pourquoi un gars avec autant de pouvoir politique dans son petit doigt refusait de l'utiliser pour contourner les règles.

Il était le mari d'Exane Mason, agente elle aussi, mais surtout héritière de la famille Mason, historiquement puissante dans le Royaume-Uni, et n'a jamais utilisé ceci pour avoir l'ascendant sur les Mystères britanniques.

Il était le troisième fils du patriarche Bailey, très proche donc de l'héritage, et n'avait jamais utilisé cela pour s'inviter dans la politique du MACUSA.

Il était le beau-frère de Christian Mason, patriarche de la famille Bourgeois qui dirigeait la Caste Noire, mais il n'avait jamais utilisé son influence pour contrôler la famille Angeville, famille du patron d'Alexander.

 _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui_.

Car la situation était critique. La France était au bord de l'implosion, et garder le grand secret de la famille Mason faisait partie de ses prérogatives. Il _fallait_ qu'il intervienne. Il n'avait pas le choix et cela l'énervait.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage des Mains-Grises au MACUSA. Alexander quitta la cabine d'un pas pressé. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon gris souris, sous un manteau côtelé noir au rand col. Ses lunettes de soleil et son absence de sourire faisaient froid dans le dos. Les agents du couloir déglutirent et dégagèrent de son passage alors qu'il remontait l'allée au bureau aux vitres transparentes qui dominait l'étage, le bureau de Wyatt Angeville. L'homme, naturellement blond, avait les cheveux grisonnants. Sa peau mate luisait presque sous le soleil perçant à travers le vitrage bleuté. Il portait un costume parfaitement coupé bleu marine et discutait avec le calme qui le caractérisait en compagnie de deux hommes et une femme. Alexander les reconnut comme les ambassadeurs sorciers d'Argentine et du Brésil, ainsi qu'Arthurin Marotti, l'agent assistant de direction. Wyatt avait les mains croisées devant sa bouche et leva les yeux pour voir Alexander qui s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes de soleil. Wyatt fronça à peine les sourcils, puis clot sa réunion.

Les diplomates échangèrent une poignée de main alors que Marotti ouvrit la porte pour eux. Les invités quittèrent le bureau sans avoir vu Alexander :

– Mister Bailey.

– Luna et Diego, répondit-il sans un seul sourire.

Les diplomates s'échangèrent un regard rapide et s'en allèrent très vite, guidés par Marotti à l'ascenseur. L'absence de sourire d'Alexander était très parlant, et quand Wyatt l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, lui aussi s'inquiéta automatiquement :

– Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Carter ?

Sa voix disparut alors que la porte de son bureau se referma. Les deux hommes discutèrent, Alexander restait debout les poings serrés. Wyatt secoua la tête, plusieurs fois. Alexander inspira et expira profondément, et lâcha une phrase les yeux clos. L'expression de Wyatt changea du tout au tout, crispée dans la rage et l'incompréhension. Puis le dégoût. Devant le bureau, des agents s'arrêtèrent pour regarder en murmurant alors que les deux hommes se disputaient. Marotti revint finalement, bouche bée et les yeux ouverts de confusion. Wyatt et Alexander ne se jetaient jamais à la gorge de l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient comme frères… Mais aujourd'hui des frères ennemis.

Alexander leva ses mains en guise de reddition alors que Wyatt le pointait du doigt accusateur. Il eut un petit silence. Alexander avait l'air très fatigué comme son opposant. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se battre. Wyatt se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Alex mis ses mains dans ses poches et soupira, lâchant une ultime supplique. Wyatt se figea. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Marotti ne put lire que cela sur ses lèvres :

« _Jure-le._ »

Sitôt après, les vitres se teintèrent, alors que Wyatt avait agité sa baguette. Les agents repartirent au travail en murmurant, se questionnant sur le coup de colère rarissime de Wyatt. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur Alexander qui quitta le bureau en soupirant et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Wyatt vint dans l'encadrement de la porte :

– Marotti !

L'agent sursauta.

– Efface l'ordre de retour pour l'agent Carter et ferme les écoutilles.

– Que.. Quoi ?! Mais directeur.

– C'est un ordre, Marotti.

Et Wyatt s'enferma dans son bureau. Pendant ce temps Alexander avait son téléphone à l'oreille en murmurant alors qu'il quittait le MACUSA :

– Allô Exie ? C'est fait. Appelle les autres, on peut partir en France.

.

* * *

.

À bientôt pour la suite ! Reviewez bien, les zamis !


	17. Adieu, peut-être

Platypus mes zoziaux ! Voici venu le chapitre final de _La Faille des Pyrénées_ ! Quatre tomes, plus que quatre ans écoulés depuis que j'ai créé cette fic, le premier spin-off de Renouveau qui a conduit à la création du Multivers Parfum-Potter.

Je pourrais vous dire à quel point j'ai été fier de faire tout ce chemin avec vous, à quel point je suis honoré d'avoir appris à connaître plusieurs d'entre vous grâce à cette fic… Mais ça ressemblerait un peu trop à des adieux. Or, malgré tout le chemin parcouru, nous en sommes à peine à mi-chemin ! On peut donc dire que tout ceci n'était que le début !

Je vais donc me contenter de vous remercier d'être toujours là, et de faire les choses comme d'habitude.

·

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous assistions à la Grande Finale des Concours de Connaissances, où Mathis s'illustrait plutôt pas mal, montrant un grand sang-froid et une grande maîtrise des deux sortilèges qu'il avait choisi pour l'épreuve.  
Lui prenait ensuite la lubie de créer un golem de chair, une forme de magie assez noire et bien sûr illégale, pour contourner allègrement les sécurités de l'Opus Tenebræ. Sacré coup de bluff, que ça marche ou non !  
Enfin, nous apprenions qu'Alex (tu as bien deviné, StElia !) appelait à rassembler le Cercle d'Argent en France.

·

Miaou **Allan** ! Étant donné qu'on ne sait rien du Néant, je ne peux pas te répondre. Mais non, "Th'aleem" n'est pas un mot possible en Aczu Śavnecze, qui n'autorise ni l'apostrophe, ni la double voyelle -ee. Mauvaise piste !  
Ça dépend ce que tu penses ? Pour alimenter quoi ?  
Oui, le Volk est la seule tentative de conversion d'un navire militaire russe moldu en sous-marin magique. Pas de bois magique, pas de métal alchimique, aucun sort tissé… C'est le seul qui a résisté à la charge d'enchantements et de runes. Mais le processus a été jugé trop coûteux, et il n'a jamais été reproduit, volontairement. Ça reste du domaine du possible, mais c'est beaucoup moins chiant de construire un bateau magique directement.

Γειά σου **Kuro no Kage** ! Les grecs en force, hein ?  
C'est une théorie qui se défend. Je n'affirme ni n'infirme rien quant à cette affirmation.  
Mathis est pragmatique, c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'en sort aussi bien. Là où Harry Potter a pataugé pendant des années malgré un destin écrit, parce qu'il était trop émotionnel, trop dissipé, mauvais élève, qui voyait plus Poudlard comme une échappatoire qu'une école… Mathis voit l'instruction qu'il reçoit à BeauX comme une arme surpuissante qu'il peut mettre au service de la cause de son choix. Ne prenant pas en compte l'impact sur lui et ses amis, il voit surtout les conséquences à long terme de l'avènement des Ducs. Même s'il ne sait pas comment ça doit finir, quand on te dit que ça sera de pire en pire et que c'est déjà un merdier pas possible, tu te doutes bien…  
Du coup, il a choisi son combat. Là où Harry Potter, tout plein de bonne volonté qu'il était, se l'est vu imposer.

Hello back, **StElia** ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire de plus, t'ayant répondu par MP, alors… Merci !  
Je n'ai pas trop su comment le présenter, j'en referai sûrement mention plus tard au passage, mais le "druide" qui encadre Mathis est Bandile Gango, le pyromancien qu'on a découvert dans le Destin Parallèle sur l'Afrique du Sud, et qui devient étudiant à l'Université Druidique dans le tome 3. Là, il n'est qu'étudiant de deuxième année, mais ça en fait déjà un expert dans son domaine (en l'occurence, toute forme de sort de feu qui étaient interdits par le règlement, donc strictement surveillés).

Et bonsoir, **Tiph** ! On apprendra un peu plus sur la Grèce sorcière (et sa vraie fausse mythologie) dans ELM, mais la source principale sera le DP sur Perséphone. Et, je l'espère fortement, une certaine fiction à chapitres prévue pour le Multivers qui doit se dérouler à Perséphone. Tous mes encouragements à la personne censée l'écrire !

.

C'est parti pour un dernier tour. Mathis a-t-il remporté la médaille d'or ? L'appel d'Alex a-t-il porté ?  
Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode… _Maintenant_ !

.

* * *

.

 **17) Adieu, peut-être**

Mi-juin, juste avant les examens, les Rosa qui devaient passer leurs examens dans leur école respective durent repartir. Ça concernait uniquement Eirik Appelbaum et Charlus Glenn de la Hekseri Akademiet, Noham Zula de Uagadou, ainsi que Greta Salers de Mighty Adler. Cette dernière salua chaleureusement les Augures. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec eux, à cause de cette histoire de clans et avec l'incident entre Erwin et Nilüfer, mais avait apprécié chaque instant.

Ils eurent droit à une escorte vers la berge du lac, d'où l'immense carosse qui allait tous les ramener prit son envol.

– C'est bientôt notre tour, renifla Pia. L'Australie me manque, mais ce ne sera jamais plus pareil…

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Isa. Que ferai-je, sans toi ?

– Des bêtises, mais ça sera moins drôle.

– Ouais.

– Ouais…

– Pfffffff…

Les saisons de Cognepoing et de Quidditch étant annulés, il n'y eut aucune distraction avant les examens, à part un match de Quidditch amical opposant certains Rosa à une équipe inter-Ordres dans laquelle Émi ne fut même pas sélectionnée.

Puis les examens, bien sûr, qui avaient un goût de réchauffé pour les participants aux Concours de Connaissances. Bien sûr, Mathis était dispensé de "Sortilèges", donc de MST _et_ d'Enchantements  & Maléfices, grâce à la médaille d'or qui ne quittait plus son cou. Il était le seul Augure (ou associé) à avoir remporté son épreuve. Celle de Métamorphose avait été remportée par l'anglaise Ophélia Haley. Celle de Potions avait échappé de peu à Sertorius, battu d'un cheveu par Paewai Ihipera qui avait aussi remporté l'épreuve de Mathématiques et finie troisième pour les Sortilèges, derrière Mathis et Sophía. Enfin, Greta avait raflé la médaille pour les Runes, au grand dam d'Émi et Raven qui s'étaient déchirées pour la seconde place (combat vain, remporté une fois de plus par Raven, qu'Émi accusa à raison d'avoir révisé en cachette avec Eun-Jae, qui, ael, avait refusé de participer).

Mathis n'était en revanche pas dispensé de Potions, où la perte de son binôme Erwin l'avait durablement pénalisé. Il s'en sortit plutôt bien étant donné la situation, mais ne pensait pas refaire un score parfait cette année.

Les semaines furent longues. Mais elles ne furent que deux, et malheureusement, la fin des examens signifiait la fin du Projet Rosa. Le jour du grand départ et des adieux déchirants arrivait.

– Tu te rappelles notre deal ? insista Isa.

– Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! couina Mathis en se massant l'épaule. Le coup de poing n'était pas nécessaire !

– Le coup de poing est _toujours_ nécessaire ! répliqua la brésilienne. Quand j'irai en Australie pendant nos grandes vacances, si jamais j'apprends que tu n'as pas arrangé la rencontre entre Eurydice et sa sœur Hermione, je te jure que je reviens en France pour te botter le cul, et à pieds s'il le faut !

– Tu vas venir en Australie ? releva Pia.

– Évidemment ! grogna Isa. Je ne vais pas laisser une foutue planète se mettre entre nous deux.

– Très romantique, ricana Mathis.

– Tu comprends rien, tête de clabbert…, soupira Isa, avant de lui balancer un second coup de poing. Puis elle attrapa la poignée de sa valise d'une main, celle de Nyurapayia de l'autre, et grimpa à bord du carrosse volant.

Cette dernière secoua la tête.

– Fais pas attention, elle se réfugie dans cette fausse gangue de négativité quand l'émotion devient trop intense. Nous avons été ravies de vous rencontrer. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas passé du temps ensemble plus tôt…

– Je le déplore aussi, Pia ! assura Mathis. Mais promis, moi aussi je passerai en Australie à l'occasion ! Même si ça me prend des années, et que je dois attendre d'avoir mon permis de transplanage, je visiterai ton fantastique pays. Mais en attendant, je compte sur toi pour nous envoyer des lettres !

– Évidemment ! Même s'il me faut t'avertir que la douane magique Australienne est pire que l'Inquisition, les crucifix en moins…

– Faire des références humoristiques à un moment si sombre de notre histoire européenne, c'est clairement le signe que tu as passé trop de temps ici.

– Peut-être ! concéda Pia.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Mathis, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Au moment de se séparer, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Mais sérieusement : _ne déçois pas Eurydice_.

Celle-ci vint ensuite le saluer, et le remercia d'une voix timide. Il lui assura que sa sœur viendrait très rapidement leur rendre visite, dût-il aller la chercher par la peau des fesses en Angleterre.

Psamáthe Xérispolis serra Mathis si longtemps dans ses bras qu'Émi dût lâcher un vicieux _"Hé, c'est pas Lorna qui arrive ?"_ pour que Mathis se dégage. Cela fit ricaner Sophía Apíonellis, qui invita sa camarade à ne pas trop se donner en spectacle. Duneska Henry qui passait sur le ponton au même moment que la grecque eut la malchance de se prendre les pieds _pas du tout volontairement_ dans le seul cordage qui traînait, bousculant Sophía dans la vase du bord de lac. La disciple de Poséidon ne se montra pas à la hauteur de son ancêtre, hurlant et pestant de rage, agitant la vase de plus belle. Mathis constata que Duneska échangeait un check avec une de ses futures-ex camarades de 3ème Aloysia, en la personne de Juliette. Mathis ignorait que sa sœur et la fille-cheveux étaient amies… enfin, peu importe.

C'était fini. Les Rosa partaient. Bien sûr, Mathis tiendrait sa parole, par acquis de conscience et non par peur de la menace d'Isadora, mais après ça, tout serait fini.

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire avant la fin de l'année : obtenir l'information dont il avait besoin avant de se lancer dans son sombre rituel alchimique. C'est pourquoi quand les trois transports magiques furent partis, et que tout le monde rentra au château, Mathis s'approcha subrepticement de la directrice.

– Madame ?

– Bonjour, Mathis, que puis-je pour vous ?

– Hé bien, j'étudiais le noyau d'énergie de l'Étage Blanc avec Eun-Jae…

 _Se servir d'une camarade qui vient de quitter l'école et ne peut plus rien nier : fait._

– Quel noyau d'énergie ?! s'étonna la directrice.

– Celui dans le plafond au-dessus de la scène de duel, déguisé en plafonnier !

– Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça, jeune homme ?

– Comme j'étais en train de le dire, c'est Eun-Jae qui l'a découvert. Ael cherchait la source d'énergie alimentant l'ardoise de cire, et quand ael l'a trouvée, il lui fallait un expert en sortilèges pour comprendre. ( _Mathis leva la médaille, qu'il portait évidemment toujours_ ) C'est flatteur, mais je doute d'être si qualifié que ça.

– Hé bien arrêtez de vous torturer avec cette question, jeune homme.

– Vous allez me le dire ? s'enthousiasma Mathis.

– Bien sûr que non ! gloussa la directrice. Allez plutôt rejoindre vos amis, jeune impertinent.

– Désolé, Madame ! Je vous laisse tranquille, Madame !

La directrice secoua la tête. Ce gamin n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Elle retourna immédiatement à son bureau, laissant aux référents d'Ordres le soin de gérer les élèves. Elle ferma la lourde porte azurée derrière elle, et étira ses longs bras, faisant craquer ses épaules.

– Alors ça y est, Olympe ? Le Projet Rosa est bel est bien terminé ? supposa le tableau de Dumbledore.

– Une belle réussite, Albus ! confirma la directrice.

– Cependant, quelque chose vous tracasse, visiblement, observa le tableau.

Olympe soupira, et dut courber l'échine pour s'appuyer sur son bureau.

– Un élève est venu me poser des questions sur le noyau d'énergie du 3ème Gauche.

– Le jeune Devaux ? devina le tableau.

– Évidemment. Je ne sais pas ce que ce garçon a dans la tête, mais il est de plus en plus ingérable. Il ne sait pas… Je me suis bien gardée d'intervenir, quand j'ai découvert qu'il avait rassemblé une sorte de _groupe_ , qui interfère avec les affaires du Gendarmagium. Avec cette affaire des Ducs, en particulier. Il est si… arrogant.

– De croire qu'il est capable de résoudre cette affaire seul, d'ici ?

– De croire qu'il est plus malin que moi, corrigea Olympe. Il ignore que son ami le Sondeur est lié à l'Académie par un serment inviolable, et au directeur en poste par ce biais. Pour autant que ça ait de valeur avec les créatures de son espèce, Th'aleem a toujours respecté sa part du marché. Il me rapporte chacune de leurs discussions, mais désobéit à mes ordres directs dès que ce garçon lui demande.

– Alors vous avez décidé de renoncer, conclut Dumbledore.

– J'ai décidé d' _aviser_.

– Vous pensez vraiment qu'il est capable de relever ce défi ?

– Il a reçu une _prophétie_ , Albus. Plus que quiconque, vous savez ce que ça implique.

– Vraiment ? le tableau leva un sourcil, intéressé. Pourriez-vous me l'énoncer ?

– " _Par sept fois le maître s'est brisé, l'erreur des douze est la même. Le sacre des chiffres est la signature de la Mort qui vole. L'enfant qui traverse le désert brisera le fratricide. La clef est dans le passé de celle qui n'est qu'un écho, et pour l'oiseau seule la cadette d'un jour peut s'en emparer._ ", récita Olympe.

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, comme les tableaux ne pouvaient pas soupirer, se contenta de reprendre :

– C'est parfaitement clair… Le "maître" est Voldemort, qui s'est brisé _sept fois_ , et non _en sept_. Harry Potter, le horcruxe de trop, a été la clef de sa perte. L'erreur des douze est la même : il y a un treizième Duc, qui a contre leur gré hérité d'un sceau. Ils ne pourront jamais réaliser la prophétie sans lui.

– Je l'avais compris ainsi, confirma la directrice.

– "Le sacre des chiffres est la signature de la Mort qui vole".

– Celle-là m'échappe totalement, avoua Olympe.

– "La Mort qui vole". L'Ange de la Mort. Azraël.

– Étienne Duncan ?! Mais il est mort depuis longtemps !

– Peut-être. Peu importe : vous ai-je déjà dit que je l'ai eu comme élève ?

– Je m'en doutais. Ça ne m'a jamais paru pertinent.

– Savez-vous quelle était sa spécialité, à Poudlard ? L'Arithmancie. Le sacre des chiffres est un enchantement extrêmement complexe à réaliser, qui consiste à combiner différents types de sorts et de contre-sorts, de manière à obtenir un flux magique parfait, dont la valeur symbolique totale est de 7. Duncan est le seul élève, de toute ma longue carrière, à avoir réalisé un enchantement stable avec pas moins de _onze sorts_ , le jour de son ASPIC d'Arithmancie.

– Est-ce supposé signifier quelque chose, pour vous ?

– Je pense que Duncan a créé un objet magique, très puissant, et que cet objet est lié aux deux personnes dont il est question dans les deux vers suivants. La première, c'est évident…

– Nilüfer Azerbas, acquiesça Olympe. Le Nil coule dans le désert. Nilüfer a brisé Erwin Niafasen, qui avait involontairement tué son frère : le fratricide. L'oiseau… C'est ainsi que se fait appeler Mathis. _Mauvais Augure_. L'oiseau de malheur. Ils doivent donc trouver cet objet ensemble ?

– Ce vers n'est pas à propos de lui, réfuta Albus.

– Ah ? Mais pourtant…

– C'est l'oiseau qui obtient la clef. Les subtilités m'échappent, car je manque d'informations. Mais c'est peut-être pourquoi j'ai pu la comprendre, n'étant pas dérangé par quelque information superflue. Mathis a obtenu, à l'aide d'une seconde personne, une clef du passé dans l'esprit d'une tierce personne. Un souvenir, d'une personne qu'elle a connu. C'est cette personne, qui avec la jeune Nilüfer, doit trouver l'objet.

– De quoi peut-il s'agir ?

– Je l'ignore, Olympe… Je l'ignore, mais j'ai peur pour vous tous.

La directrice l'ignorait (et s'il avait vu quoi que ce soit, le vieillard en peinture n'avait jamais pipé mot), mais Nilüfer Azerbas avait caché un miroir à double-sens derrière son lourd coffre deux ans auparavant. N'ayant pas servi depuis, il fonctionnait toujours. Il n'y avait pas d'image, et le son était étouffé, mais Mathis avait tout entendu. Et tout retenu.

.

* * *

.

 _Dans le même intervalle chronologique, à Londres…_

– *Allô Exie ? C'est fait. Appelle les autres, on peut partir en France.*

Exane Mason raccrocha le combiné et pendant un instant… resta figée, les bras ballants à regarder son reflet dans son miroir sur pied. Depuis des mois, elle appréhendait cet instant de toutes ses forces. Les choses n'étaient jamais allées aussi mal, et ce n'était que le début. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et son corps en entier trembler. Elle aurait voulu repousser l'inévitable mais c'était impossible. Comment faire maintenant ? Comment prendre ses responsabilités quand on savait qu'on allait tout perdre ?

Exane expira profondément. Elle était chez elle dans le manoir familial. Protégée et avec quelques heures qu'elle pouvait utiliser. D'abord, elle devait couvrir sa disparition, en s'occupant du plus important : l'avenir de ses enfants.

Il lui fallut des dizaines d'essais, des larmes de colère et de tristesse, des ratures, et les parchemins froissés jonchaient le sol autour de la poubelle. Mais finalement, elle la tenait, entre ses mains tremblantes qu'elle se força à figer.

Dans cette lettre, les instructions pour l'avocat de la famille Mason, si jamais elle ne revenait pas. Les délais, le nom du notaire qui détenait leur testament, les informations à transmettre aux enfants, à Madison… Exane confia la lettre à son meilleur hibou qu'elle regarda s'éloigner à l'horizon. C'était fait maintenant, elle avait déclenché le compte à rebours vers le chaos. Puis, elle inspira et descendit dans le salon familial.

Exane avait hésité à transplaner, partir. S'enfuir. Mais elle n'avait plus dix-sept ans. Elle avait quarante ans, elle était maman, elle était matriarche… et elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir face à ses responsabilités.

Il y avait des informations sensibles que sa tante avait le droit d'obtenir de vive voix.

Alors Exane descendit dans le salon, essuyant les traces des larmes taries sur son visage et vint dans le salon. L'elfe de maison Marvie la rejoignit immédiatement. Exane faillit tirer la langue. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à la présence de l'elfe de maison, mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser cela à sa tante préférée. Il fallait réintroduire un peu de vie dans ce Manoir triste à pleurer, avait-elle dit.

– Bien le bonjour, Maîtresse Exane ! Est-ce que Maîtresse souhaite du thé ou une collation ?

Exane lui adressa un léger sourire.

– Le thé au lotus que les Higemoto ont offert, avec des cookies pour moi et Madison, ordonna-t-elle.

– Tout de suite, Maîtresse Exane !

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Exane haussa les yeux au ciel. Elle entra dans le petit salon, où sa tante l'attendait. Comme toujours, elle était assise confortablement sur son fauteuil préféré en train de lire le journal, son châle lilas sur ses épaules. Madison avait vieilli, remarqua tristement Exane. Elle avait presque la soixantaine maintenant… Sa tante l'accueillit d'un sourire alors qu'elle s'assit en face d'elle sur le fauteuil jumeau.

– Tu t'es bien reposée ?

– On peut dire ça. Notre nouvel elfe fait du zèle.

Madison soupira.

– Marvie est adorable, mais insupportable.

– Mais Mrs Thirdon devenait trop âgée, murmura Exane. Je comprends. C'est mieux pour… les enfants. Je croyais qu'elle te rendait encore visite, d'ailleurs?

Mrs Thirdon était une voisine de Madison, une vieille cracmole adorable, abandonnée par sa famille. Elle venait plusieurs fois par semaine au manoir, et l'aidait à faire le ménage pour profiter de sa compagnie. L'arrangement avait lié les deux femmes jusqu'à l'amitié. Les enfants Mason Skyler et Jamie, qui venaient au manoir chaque été, l'aimaient comme une grand-mère. Exane soupira, ses jumeaux allaient expérimenter beaucoup trop de pertes dans les semaines à venir…

– Elle est passée hier, répondit Madison. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette vieille bourrique est aussi solide que moi ! Et puis Marvie est un cadeau de Faye. Je n'ai pas eu à cœur de le libérer contre son gré, j'ai plutôt pour projet de le confier à une famille qui en a plus besoin. Si tu le souhaites…

Exane regarda sa tante, droit dans les yeux. Il était vrai qu'elle était contre la venue de l'elfe. Trop de souvenirs, l'habitude… Mais il fallait laisser partir le passé… non ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y serai habituée. Eventuellement. Hé mais, j'ai manqué ton anniversaire ! Je suis désolée, joyeux anniversaire, Tante Maddy!

– C'est la semaine prochaine, fit remarquer sa tante. Faye est toujours persuadée que je suis née le 10 juin… Et puis, tu es bien mal avisée de me souhaiter un _joyeux_ anniversaire alors que les nouvelles que tu me portes te déchirent le cœur, jeune femme.

Bon sang. Rien ne lui échappait. Les deux femmes se fixèrent l'une et l'autre alors qu'Ysandra Mason qui rêvassait dans son cadre se pencha en avant, sa fille ayant piqué son intérêt. Marvie posa finalement le plateau avec la théière, les deux tasses et les cookies avant de s'en aller. Madison prit délicatement une tasse et sentit la décoction :

– Lotus… ça à l'air sérieux, Exie.

– Je vais partir, Tante Maddy.

– Tu pars souvent en mission.

– C'est différent, cette fois-ci… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça… Je vais quitter ce monde.

– Allons bon ! Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ? plaisanta la vieille femme.

– Elle parle des Terres d'Argent, intervint le tableau d'Ysandra Mason. Tu vas aller dans les Terres, gamine ?

– Oui, grand-mère, confirma Exane. En France, une faille…

– NON ! s'écria soudain Madison. Je sais ce que tu es venue me demander ! C'est hors de question !

Elle était maintenant pâle comme un linge et avait reposé sa tasse sur la petite table. Exane haussa un sourcil, incrédule :

– C'est hors de question que tu t'occupes de mes enfants en mon absence ?

– C'est hors de question que je prenne la responsabilité de dire à tes enfants que tu ne reviendras jamais ! gronda la tante. Il est hors de question que je dise à ton fils de douze ans qu'il ne reverra jamais sa mère ! Il est hors de question que je dise à ta fille de _douze ans_ qu'elle est la nouvelle matriarche de la famille !

– Si Exane meurt, il faudra aussi lui dire que son siège dans le Cercle d'Argent lui revient, fit remarquer Ysandra.

– Sauf ton respect, mère, _ferme-là_! Exane, tu ne peux pas… Et Alexander ? Un père a des responsabilités à prendre.

– Oh, il les prend, répliqua Exane d'un ton sec. Il vient avec moi. Comme tout le reste du Cercle.

– C'est si grave que ça ? s'enquit Ysandra. Une des portes a été ouverte ?

Exane se détourna de sa tante, pour porter son attention sur le tableau de sa grand-mère.

– Pire encore. Des tarés se sont amusés à réouvrir une faille dans le sud de la France, dont nous ignorions l'existence. Nos sources sont absolument formelles : elle mène bel et bien aux Terres d'Argent. Elle est plus grande que n'importe quelle porte, et laisse échapper de nombreuses créatures. Les autorités françaises gèrent relativement bien le problème…

– C'est assez rare pour être souligné, marmonna Madison.

– … Mais le solstice d'été approche à grands pas.

– Par les sous-vêtements souillés de Merlin !

– Mère ! s'écria Madison.

– Elle a raison, Tante Maddy… On est dans la merde.

La vieille femme était comme soudainement fatiguée. Ereintée. Pour la première fois, le poids de la perte appuyait la terreur désespérée dans ses yeux…

– Pitié, Exane, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, il y a forcément une autre solution…

Un silence suspendit le temps. Pendant quelques secondes, Exane Mason ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le sort en était déjà jeté.

– Si tu en trouves une dans les prochains jours, envoie-moi un hibou, lâcha-t-elle en se levant. Moi, j'ai un Cercle à rassembler.

Rassembler le vieux Cercle d'Argent ne fut pas aisé. Si la plupart répondirent à l'appel, et usèrent de leur porte pour se rendre directement dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'Alex avait pris à Perpignan, deux manquaient : Christian Mason, le propre frère d'Exane, et Sebastian "Bash" Norris, un impitoyable mercenaire de l'Agence, un monstre de cruauté haï par tous les autres… mais malheureusement indispensable. Même s'il n'avait pas fourni ces informations vitales sur la Faille, il était hors de question de le laisser en arrière.

Christian fut de loin le plus facile à trouver. Il était exactement là où Exane s'attendait à le trouver : chez lui, ayant ignoré royalement le message de sa propre sœur. La situation étant très tendue entre les deux Mason, c'est Alex qui utilisa sa porte pour se rendre dans la Salle d'Argent. De là, il frappa à la porte de Christian aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

– *QU'EST-CE QUE… !? Alex ?! s'étrangla Christian. Ça ne va pas de débarquer dans la tête des gens comme ça !?*

– Ouvre ta porte, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on parle.

– *Fous-moi la paix !*

– Obéis, ou j'explique à nos fils comment Malwen Carter a fait pour voler la cloche du beffroi de Salem !

– *Tu n'en as aucune idée !*

– Je viens justement de le rencontrer à Beauxbâtons, sourit Alexander. Tu pourras demander à Danielle, elle était présente !

– *Tu n'oserais pas, Alex ?!*

– Sans hésiter ! Il y a des choses bien plus graves dans la vie ! Par exemple, ce que je dois te dire, et que je te HURLERAI DANS LA TÊTE SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE FOUTUE PORTE !

– *Hmmph, d'accord, d'accord ! Mais frappe moins fort, la prochaine fois. Barbare…*

Un déclic résonna dans la pièce circulaire. Alex ouvrit la porte, et la franchit pour apparaître dans le bureau de Christian Mason. En se refermant derrière lui, la porte en bois poli verte sapin disparut. Christian était assis sur son fauteuil derrière la table couverte de dossiers et autres parchemins. Il fusilla la Main-Grise qui jubilait du regard, mais reprit très rapidement un air grave.

– C'est malin, je vais avoir la migraine toute la soirée, grogna Christian.

– Tu as ignoré le message d'Exane, Chris.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Elle se doutait très bien que j'allais l'ignorer. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec le Cercle d'Argent, Alex. _Plus jamais_.

– Joue pas au con, Chris…

– Moi !? Jouer au con ?! Pour qui tu te prends à débarquer sans être invité, pour me donner des leçons et m'insulter sous mon propre toit ?! gronda le patriarche Bourgeois, dont les yeux noisette s'assombrirent brutalement.

– Je me prends pour le type qui vient te rappeler que tu as prêté serment. Le Cercle…

Il fut interrompu par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit. Une femme d'une très grande beauté, à la chevelure de feu rassemblée en un chignon serrés entra. Elle portait des lunettes de vue et balaya la salle de son regard pour voir son mari qui avait les yeux noirs comme les abysses, et son beau-frère Alexander qui lui décocha un sourire amical. Irène fronça les sourcils.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Christian refusa de décrocher un mot. Sa femme soupira et tourna vers son invité.

– Bonjour, Alex ! Tu es arrivé quand ?

– Bonjour, Irène ! Il y a tout juste trente secondes !

– Oh, vraiment ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

– Je suis passé par la fenêtre, assura Alex.

Irène jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, par réflexe. Évidemment, cette fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas : trop de risque qu'un courant d'air renverse les dossiers. Elle haussa un sourcil, un geste que sa fille Danielle avait hérité :

– Et quel est l'objet de cette visite ?

– Rien, il s'en va, assura Christian d'un ton sec.

– En fait, c'est tout le contraire, ma petite Irène. Figure-toi que je suis venu, par ce bel après-midi clair…

– Il est huit heures du matin, fit remarquer Christian.

– Fichu décalage horaire… Par ce beau _matin_ clair pour rappeler à son tendre époux qu'il a prêté un FOUTU serment et qu'il a un devoir sacré de protéger le Monde! éclata Alex. Qu'il ne peut pas simplement ignorer un appel d'urgence sous prétexte qu'il vient de sa sœur, et que je repartirai avec lui en le traînant par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

Irène fronça les sourcils, soucieuse, et se tourna lentement vers son mari. Christian s'était figé sous la diatribe de l'homme blond, qui avait maintenant les bras croisé et un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux gris.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

– Irène, je…, Christian se renfrogna. J'ai loyalement servi le Cercle. J'y ai sacrifié ma jeunesse, tandis qu'Exane et Bash…

Il s'interrompit. C'était trop dur, il avait trop perdu. Christian se détourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. Alex, lui, s'était assombri. C'était un passé qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle, il avait trop détruit celle qu'il aimait.

– C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Christian. Nos vies, ou la mort de _tout le monde_.

– Mais Les portes sont pourtant bien scellées ? s'étonna Christian. Nous nous en sommes assurés et…

– Les portes n'ont pas bougé, confirma Alex. Le problème, c'est qu'il existait une faille.

Christian se retint de laisser échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais il pâlit. C'était une très mauvaise surprise.

– Une faille ?

– As-tu entendu parlé de la Fosse des Loups, en France ?

– L'ancien temple druidique où vit un phénix solitaire ? se souvint Christian. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît qu'il s'y passe des choses, mais la France ne laisse plus rien filtrer… C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ?!

– Malheureusement, répondit gravement son beau-frère. La Faille des Pyrénées est un canal direct, _physique_ , entre les Terres d'Argent et notre monde. les druides l'avait scellé avec un rituel de magie rouge extrêmement complexe, mais tous les héritiers des sceaux ont été assassinés par… Enfin, peu importe, il est mort aujourd'hui. Le fait est que la Faille est ouverte, et que des créatures vivantes s'en échappe. La France gère pas trop mal cet aspect de l'histoire, mais…

– Mais ?

– Le solstice d'été approche.

– Oh put…

Christian s'interrompit, et croisa le regard interrogateur de son épouse. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit du Cercle d'Argent. C'était déjà du passé, pour lui, quand il l'avait rencontrée. Du moins l'espérait-il. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, tout allait recommencer… en pire. Alors Christian inspira et expira profondément, les yeux mi-clos :

– C'est quoi le plan ?

– C'est un plan simple, en cinq étapes : desceller la porte des Mystères, entrer dans la faille en France, sceller la Faille de l'intérieur, ressortir par la porte des Mystères, resceller la porte. Et pour cela…

– … Vous avez besoin du Cercle au complet, comprit Christian. Bordel de nouilles.

– J'ai déjà entendu mon fils dire ça, releva Alex avec un sourire.

– C'est lui qui… Tout le monde a répondu à l'appel ?

– Presque, assura Alex. Il ne manque plus que toi… et Bash.

– Et Bash, évidemment.

– Les autres sont partis à sa recherche. Il ne répond pas.

– Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

– Pourquoi tu réagis comme lui ? Tu veux _vraiment_ lui ressembler ?

– Ne deviens pas insultant, Alex…

– Ne deviens pas timoré, Chris.

Christian gronda, et se tourna vers sa femme qui s'était figée durant toute la conversation. Elle et lui s'échangèrent un regard. Un regard qui fit pâlir Irène car elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il allait suivre…

Christian attrapa sa baguette et d'un geste sec, la pointa vers un tiroir du bureau double face qui se déverrouilla dans un déclic sonore. Il en sortit une clef dorée, dont la vue intrigua Alex et paralysa Irène, qui sentit un filet de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos et sa bouche devenir pâteuse. _Non_ … Christian s'avança vers elle. Irène savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle l'avait vu faire, plusieurs fois dans sa vie. À chaque fois, elle avait pleuré la perte de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. _Sa grande-tante… son père…_ Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues.

– Non…

– Irène Alyssa Cromwell, énonça son époux d'une voix gonflée par l'émotion. Par cette clef symbolique, je te transfère l'ensemble des affaires, contrats, actifs et possessions de la famille Bourgeois, ainsi que les actifs et possessions du couple Mason-Cromwell.

– Je refuse…

– En touchant cette clef, tous les droits et titres te seront transférés. Tous les tiroirs, coffres et tubes scellés s'ouvriront à ta commande. Tu seras dès à présent la seule et unique détentrice de notre patrimoine.

– Je refuse, répéta Irène, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes. Tu ne peux pas me dire adieu avec une fichue clef… Tu n'as pas le droit…

– Le _droit_ , non, concéda Christian. Mais j'en ai le devoir. Tout comme j'ai le devoir de répondre à l'appel du Cercle. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit de ne rien faire, et de laisser le monde où vivent nos enfants être détruit parce que j'aurai refusé d'honorer ma parole. Alex a raison, je n'ai pas le choix. Prends la clef, Irène. Prends la clef, ainsi que ma promesse que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te revenir.

Irène essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche habile, et se tourna vers Alex qui avait eu le bon goût de rester silencieux.

– _Toi_ , promet-le-moi.

– Je…

– Promet !

Alex lança un regard à Christian qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il soupira et accepta, grave.

– Je te promets, Irène, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Christian te revienne sain et sauf.

Irène acquiesça en silence et attrapa le bout de la clef dorée. Celle-ci disparut dans une nuée de poudre d'or qui tourbillonna autour de la femme avant de serpenter vers le tiroir qui se referma de lui-même à double-tour. Un silence ténu passa entre les deux époux :

– Irène… Irène je suis désolé.

– Reviens-moi.

Il hocha la tête et s'accorda le luxe, jugé indigne des nobles, de serrer sa femme dans ses bras avant d'invoquer sa porte. Il la franchit avec Alex, qui le ramena à la chambre par la porte d'Anthony Goldstein. Celui-ci était resté en arrière pour permettre à tout le monde de revenir. Il était aussi le seul du Cercle à ne pas craindre d'être surpris par Bash, même dans un de ses mauvais jours ( _enfin, pires que les autres_ ).

Christian serra chaleureusement la main de l'agent britannique.

– Ça faisait bien longtemps, mon ami, le salua Anthony.

– Trop, assura Christian. Je suis désolé d'avoir coupé les ponts avec vous tous.

– Sauve le monde avec nous, et tout sera pardonné ! assura Alex.

.

* * *

.

Malheureusement, la date fatidique du solstice approchait, et personne ne trouvait la moindre trace de Bash. Goldstein, agacé de ronger son frein, échangea sa place de relais avec Christian. Celui-ci n'était pas enchanté à l'idée que Bash débarque seul s'il laissait sa porte ouverte pour lui, mais Exane lui fit remarquer d'un ton acide que Bash n'avait pas ignoré leurs appels pendant des jours pour finalement débarquer à l'improviste par sa porte à _lui_. Christian le prit si mal qu'il ferma sa porte à sa sœur, qui dut rester en binôme avec Sven pour que celui-ci lui prête sa propre porte, jusqu'à ce qu'Exane s'excuse ( _c'est-à-dire indéfiniment_ ). Le russe était le seul du groupe à qui Christian n'aurait jamais osé verrouiller sa porte au nez par simple défiance.

La stratégie forcée paya peut-être, car c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvèrent finalement Bash. Sven savait que celui-ci s'était établi à Moscou, et que comme tout homme vivant comme mort, il revenait toujours à son point d'ancrage. Le tandem Sven-Exane se rendit donc là-bas, pour glaner les renseignements. Le père de Sven, un mafieux de l'Underground sorcier russe qui se faisait appeler « le Boucher de Moscou » ( _un homme charmant_ ), l'adressa au bon contact, un membre du Réseau bavard pour quelques gallions qui leur indiqua où trouver le « Corbeau ». Christian se serait bien gaussé de l'appeler "la bête noire"… Malheureusement, ce tuyau un peu rouillé leur avait coûté de précieux jours d'errance, et quand ils retrouvèrent finalement la trace du britannique, le solstice était passé. Bien sûr, Ils l'ignoraient, et quand ils retrouvèrent Bash en train d'essuyer son long couteau sur la robe d'une adolescente fraîchement égorgée, le sujet ne fut pas abordé. Ni le sujet du meurtre qu'il venait juste de commettre, d'ailleurs. Le visage de Bash s'éclaira alors qu'il revit Exane qui affichait un regard profondément dégoûté.

– Oh, Exane, Sven ! Quel bon vent vous amène !

– L'odeur de cadavre putréfié aide bien à te suivre à la trace, grinça le russe.

– Elle est encore fraîche pourtant…

– C'est _toi_ , qui pue la charogne, répliqua Sven.

– Ça fait des jours et des jours qu'on te cherche, triple buse ! gronda Exane. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels ?

– Je suis un employé modèle. J'éteins toute communication quand j'exécute mon contrat, assura Bash.

– Tu ne peux pas simplement _couper_ la communication avec le Cercle ! s'écria Sven. Tu nous as forcément entendus !

– * _Chiche_ *, répliqua Bash, parlant directement dans la tête de Sven.

Le russe parvint à repousser l'intrusion d'une poussée d'occlumancie. Mais quand il essaya de répliquer, il se heurta à un mur. Presque littéralement : essayer de lire dans les pensées du mercenaire revenait à essayer de lire dans les pensées d'un mur béton armé. Il n'avait jamais vu une défense occlumantique aussi parfaite. Il grogna sous l'effort, mais ne tira rien de plus qu'un sourire goguenard au mercenaire.

– Bon, c'est fini, vous deux ? râla Exane. On a un monde à sauver, et ceci n'est pas un exercice. Alors Bash, tu prends des clics et tes clacs, et tu viens avec nous.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle invoqua sa porte, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

– Le souci, c'est que j'ai pas été payé d'avance pour ce contrat, et…

– JE M'EN BAT LES STEAKS, NORRIS ! TU RENTRES DANS CETTE FOUTUE SALLE D'ARGENT, ET TU LA FERMES ! hurla Exane à bout de patience.

– C'est si grave ? demanda Bash à Sven.

– Pire, répondit Sven d'un ton froid qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules, et passa la porte d'un pas leste. Sven s'apprêta à en faire de même, avant de marquer une pause.

– On fait quoi, pour elle ? demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune victime de Bash.

– Si tu veux faire une minutes de silence pour chaque victime de ce monstre, je t'en prie, commence tout de suite. J'aurai quelques semaines de paix.

– Rhooh, tout de suite… râla Sven, passant la porte à son tour.

Exane referma la porte derrière elle. Bash d andinait sur un pied, comme un gamin qui s'ennuie.

– Alors, on prend laquelle ?

Exane ne répondit pas, et frappa plutôt à chaque porte hormis les leurs, indiquant qu'elle avait trouvé Bash. Chacun utilisa sa porte pour rentrer dans la Salle d'Argent, sauf Christian. Tous ignorèrent royalement Bash, qui faisait l'idiot. Enfin, Exane frappa à la porte de Christian, et lui demanda de laisser rentrer _tout le monde_. Il comprit le message, la porte se déverrouillant six fois. Le groupe franchit la dernière porte un par un, Bash en dernier. Celui-ci se précipita vers Christian, bras grand ouvert :

– Mason ! Quelle bonne…

Christian lui asséna un coup de poing si violent qu'il lui brisa le nez. Bash redressa la tête, et reprit son sourire, le sang coulant à plein flot de son nez à son menton.

– … su _'b'_ ise ! Je _z_ uis _'_ a _b_ i de _d_ e _'_ e _b_ oi _'_ au _zz_ i !

Alexander échangea un _check_ discret avec son beau-frère, alors que sa femme approcha de Bash qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur malgré le sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

– _Episkey_ , jeta Exane sans répondre au sourire. C'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, les gars. Nous devons gérer ça avant le solstice…

Un silence gênant s'installa, les quatre autres toisant les trois derniers arrivants. Exane et Sven avec gêne, Bash avec haine.

– Quoi ?

– Exane… le solstice est passé depuis huit jours, lui apprit Akane Higemoto. C'est trop tard, pour prévenir.

Exane se figea. Vaincue. Elle tourna le dos au Cercle et fit les cent pas. C'était mauvais. _Très_ mauvais.

– Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Anthony.

Exane s'arrêta de marcher et soupira. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon :

– On guérit.

Par cette phrase sybilline qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois, Exane signifiait qu'il fallait renoncer à une grosse partie du plan. La partie qui leur assurait un moyen de revenir.

Hors de question d'ouvrir une porte si des démons se baladaient dans les Terres d'Argent. Ils allaient entrer par la Faille, la sceller de l'intérieur… Et espérer que le prochain Cercle d'Argent aurait la bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte des Mystères derrière laquelle ils devraient peut-être attendre des années. S'ils survivaient.

C'était une décision radicale. Une qui détruisait des familles et qui suspendait toute probabilité de revenir à Noël. C'était donner leurs vies pour la cause. Alors Exane se tourna vers chacun des membres du Cercle avec le dos droit, la voix nette, mais les yeux embués par les larmes :

– Est-ce que vous avez tous fait vos adieux ?

– Je n'ai personne à qui dire au revoir, répondit Bash en rigolant.

– Je réitère, _à part Bash_ , avez-vous préparé vos départs ?

Les cinq autres hochèrent la tête. Christian regarda ailleurs, Exane comprit. Cela a dû être dur de le dire à Irène, encore plus sachant que ce serait à elle de prévenir leurs enfants. _Leurs enfants_ … dont Danielle, qui devait justement de quitter la France, et qui volait quelque part dans le Monde dans le carosse géant qui la ramènerait. Elle au moins était à l'abri, pour le moment…

Akane regarda ailleurs :

– J'ai prévenu mon grand-père, il s'occupera… de Kei.

– Lena est aussi au courant, ajouta Sven.

– Sven, je suis tellement désolée, murmura Exane.

– Faut pas. Les Sokolov prendront soin d'elle… Du moins jusqu'à sa majorité.

– Je ne dirai rien à Terry, lâcha Anthony. J'ai laissé une lettre derrière moi, mais en ce qui le concerne je suis parti en mission à risque. C'est le plus proche de la vérité.

Le reste hocha la tête. Alexander se tourna alors vers Exane et lui prit la main.

– Les enfants ?

– J'ai… pris les dispositions. Madison est aussi au courant.

– La famille Bourgeois prendra soin de Jamie s'il souhaite continuer ses études à Salem, répondit Christian.

– Merci Christian, dit Exane d'une voix sourde.

Un silence lui répondit. Alex et Exane se regardèrent, le Bailey embrassa la main de sa femme qui reprit la parole, la voix chevrotante :

– Nous partons pour des années. On devra croire en nos enfants pour nous sortir de là.

Elle le dit en regardant Akane et Christian :

– Nous n'avons plus le choix.

Foutu pour foutu, ils consacrèrent deux jours de plus à préparer leur plan d'infiltration. La Faille était très lourdement gardée. Si l'embargo national avait eu pour effet positif de rétablir la circulation libre dans l'ensemble du territoire, ou presque, la zone autour de la Faille était toujours inaccessible. Ils durent donc convenir d'un moyen de se rendre sur place en pleine lumière, et de gagner suffisamment de temps auprès des autorités locales pour atteindre la Faille. Anthony et Akane s'occupaient de préparer les vivres, les sacs à dos extensibles bardés de protection avec tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin pour survivre. Bash faisait de la reconnaissance avec Sven qui équipaient tout le monde en matériel de chasse, et enfin, Alex et Christian préparaient le départ en prévenant à demi-mot les plus impliqués, dont Wyatt Angeville et Irène Cromwell. Exane profita de ce temps pour rendre une ultime visite à Madison, la chargeant également de transmettre au futur Cercle l'instruction de leur ouvrir la porte au plus près d'un prochain solstice d'hiver, ce qui la fit tempêter :

– Ils sont trop jeunes Exane !

– J'ai reçu la charge au même âge.

– Tes parents étaient morts ! La guerre était à nos portes, tu…

– Cette fois ce sera différent. Cette fois, ils seront préparés, je leur ai laissé tout ce que j'avais, et ils seront entourés des vrais héritiers. Cette fois, ils ne feront pas mon erreur !

Madison ne put ajouter un mot, car sa nièce s'en alla. Ysandra observa sa fille sangloter sur son fauteuil, dans un silence d'outre-tombe. La famille Mason était vraiment maudite…

Ils transplanèrent finalement à une dizaine de kilomètres de la zone, et Akane soumit un chauffeur de bus moldu à l'Imperium pour qu'il les rapprochent le plus possible. Au pied du sentier dissimulé aux moldus par une illusion très basique, ils firent un dernier point.

– Quoi qu'il se passe là-bas, la priorité est qu'un maximum de personnes passent la faille, rappela Exane. Il n'est pas impossible que nous devions nous battre, mais nous devons faire en sorte de ne tuer personne. Le travail des chasseurs est le même que le nôtre : protéger la population. Celui que nous effectuons aujourd'hui l'est beaucoup plus, car il concerne le monde entier. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour fauter. Si jamais ça tourne mal…

– J'assurerai vos arrières, proposa Bash.

– Je ne pense pas…

– Hé, je ne tuerai personne, promis ! Pas de contrat, pas de meurtre !

– Tu parles, marmonna Christian.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire confiance, Christian. Tu n'as qu'à faire équipe avec moi ?

– _Te surveiller_ , tu veux dire ? reformula Christian. Avec plaisir.

– T'auras même le droit de te cacher derrière moi s'ils sont trop agressifs à ton goût.

– Sebastian. Je te prierais d'aller bien TE FAIRE F…

– HÉ ! Chris, Bash, c'est pas le moment ! les morigéna Alex. Moi je propose que vous fermiez un peu vos grandes gueules, et que vous laissiez Akane et Anthony gérer la suite.

Christian, gêné, acquiesça. Bash sortit un petit poignard pour se nettoyer les ongles avec.

Le septuor passa l'illusion, et avança à pieds sur le sentier montagneux, jusqu'à atteindre le point de contrôle. Il était tenu par deux Argeciels, et un chasseur.

– Qui va là ? demanda le chasseur, tandis que les deux tireurs d'élite pointaient les nouveaux arrivants de leurs mortelles baguettes.

– Je suis le docteur Asami Itadashi du clan Matsumae, et voici le professeur Balrus Pain de l'Institut des Recherches Magiques de l'Université de Pendragon, ainsi que notre équipe technique, énonça Akane dans un français parfait. Nous sommes les experts dépêchés par la Rosace pour analyser la Faille.

– Nous n'avons pas été mis au courant d'une telle visite, s'étonna le chasseur.

– Je suis sûr que Monsieur Mercier n'a pas voulu faire fuiter l'information, et n'a informé qu'Arcadus Lupin à mi-voix, intervint Anthony, dans un aussi bon français.

– Mouais. Nous allons le consulter sur le sujet.

Le chasseur glissa quelques mots aux Argeciel, qui ne bronchèrent pas. Lui se retourna, sortant sa baguette, et leva une barrière magique invisible derrière lui.

– Allez-y. Les agents Basista et Delpierre vont vous accompagner jusqu'à la tente de commandement.

– Merci, bonne journée à vous.

– De même, messieurs-dames.

Le chemin était long, de ce premier poste au suivant. Exane secoua mentalement la tête devant tant de bêtise. Elle toucha discrètement le bras de son époux, et se baissa pour refaire son lacet qui était parfaitement serré.

– Madame, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter ici, la pressa l'agent Delpierre. La crête est assez instable, et des rochers peuvent…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Exane déploya le bouclier magique tatoué sur son avant-bras, et l'asséna violemment sur la tête de l'agent qui s'évanouit. L'autre agent émit un sifflement strident, probablement un signal d'alarme, et lança tout de suite l'offensive en invoquant un feudeymon prenant la forme d'un ours si démesuré qu'il dépassait de la corniche rocheuse. Tout le monde se baissa, sauf Akane qui leva les deux mains à la hauteur de ses épaules, et prononça une formule qui sonnait si étrangement, qu'on aurait dit du latin prononcé à l'envers et aspiré. Quand elle claqua des mains, une onde de choc chassa tout l'air environnant. Le feudeymon disparut dans une volute de fumée, et l'Argeciel porta ses mains à sa gorge. Alex, qui retenait sa respiration, se redressa et le stupéfixia. Quand Akane relâcha le charme élémentaire, l'aspiration fut telle que ses cheveux se dressèrent brièvement sur sa tête.

– Badass ! admira Bash.

– Ta gueule, Norris ! répliqua la japonaise. Il a lancé une alerte, on fait quoi ?

– On guérit, évidemment, répondit Anthony.

Il s'approcha de l'agent qu'Exane avait assommé.

– _Oubliettes_.

– S'ils oublient qu'ils ont donné l'alerte, ils vont très vite se poser des questions quand quelqu'un leur posera des questions, souligna Christian.

Anthony ignora l'intervention et s'approcha de Basista. Il était stupéfixié, mais sa grimace débordait de haine.

– Pas si on a une meilleure histoire à leur raconter. _Memoria Alterum_.

Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille ce qu'il s'était "vraiment" passé : un rocher avait manqué de les écraser, c'est pour ça qu'il avait donné l'alarme. Delpierre s'était assommé en se jetant contre la paroi pour l'éviter, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autre blessé. Ils avaient bien sûr accompli leur mission, accompagnant les experts à la tente de Lupin. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à reprendre rapidement leur poste.

– On sent le métier. Super boulot Antho, apprécia Bash.

– La ferme Norris, répliqua Anthony Goldstein. On bouge.

Les septs sorciers s'éloignèrent discrètement, levant le sortilège de stupéfixion au passage, et attendirent que les agents soient suffisamment éloignés pour reprendre leur route discrètement. En haut du sentier, ils furent arrêtés au second poste de contrôle, où ils n'eurent qu'à expliquer qu'on les avait déjà laissés passer en bas, mais que le chasseur avait gardé leur autorisation écrite.

– Abruti de Vattin, il fera tout pour me compliquer la vie celui-là ! râla le chasseur. Allez-y, Lupin vous attends sûrement déjà sur place. Quand je serai relevé, je descendrai récupérer votre autorisation pour la transmettre en bonne et due forme.

– Très aimable à vous, le remercia Akane. Par où est la Faille, je vous prie ?

Le chasseur ricana, et fit un signe du menton, vaguement vers sa gauche. C'est alors qu'Exane et les autres remarquèrent la Faille pour la première fois. Ils restèrent sans voix.

La plus grande crête entourant la gorge pyrénéenne était fendue de haut en bas par une immense balafre luisant d'un blanc argenté. À sa base, qu'on ne pouvait voir d'ici, elle devait être à peine plus large qu'un cheval ou un bœuf, et moins encore au-dessus. Cependant, Exane le savait par l'intermédiaire de Bash qui avait obtenu quelques informations, elle était suffisamment large pour laisser passer ces "aquaviri" femelles, des moustiques-libellules gros comme des saint-bernards, ou ces "siligondres", des réincarnations cauchemardesques d'arthropleuræ.

– C'est joli, hein ? commenta le chasseur.

– C'est grandiose ! lâcha sincèrement Christian.

– Les saloperies qui en sortent aussi, sont grandioses. Et mortelles. Jolies… beaucoup moins. M'enfin, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Personne n'ignora l'avertissement. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, la Faille s'ouvrait sur une zone dangereuse des Terres d'Argent, une sorte de marais d'où surgissait des créatures mortelles, principalement insectoïdes. Le "marais" était peut-être plutôt une mangrove. Dans tous les cas, ils auraient les pieds dans l'eau.

En traversant le vallon, ils attirèrent de nombreux regards curieux. Exane n'était pas inquiète, ils effectuaient réellement le boulot pour lequel ils étaient venus : analyser la Faille était obligatoire, pour savoir s'il était prudent de la franchir sans précaution. Et quand l'attention baisserait, ils franchiraient la Faille. Personne n'avait de raison d'intervenir, hormis le superviseur des lieux, le capitaine Lupin, et celui-ci était dans sa tente de "commandement", vraisemblablement en train de pioncer car l'activité de la Faille était principalement nocturne.

Cependant, ce qui l'inquiéta, et qui la poussa à en toucher un mot à son mari, ne fut pas le regard d'un chasseur, mais d'une invitée, une véritable experte dans son cas.

– Alex, je crois qu'on est grillés.

– Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'étonna l'intéressé. Personne ne nous attaque, ça me semble bien parti. Allez, encore cent mètres à peine et on y est.

– La blonde là-haut, c'est Luna Lovegood, révéla Exane. Elle était dans ma maison à Poudlard, Serdaigle. Elle avait deux ans de moins, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se souvient de mon visage.

– T'es parano, chuchota Anthony, qui avait capté l'information. T'étais plus discrète que l'ombre d'un détraqueur, et tu as beaucoup changé. À l'inverse, tout le monde se souvient de Loufoca.

Malheureusement, Anthony Goldstein se trompait. Luna avait non seulement reconnu Exane, mais lui aussi, ainsi que le Poufsouffle Bash, et le Serpentard Christian. Luna, solitaire à Poudlard, avait eu tout loisir d'observer les gens, dans leur gestuelle. Elle ne se laissait pas berner par un changement de coiffure et quelques kilos en plus.

Or, si l'héritière Mason avait toujours été extrêmement discrète sur sa vie, Luna savait qu'Anthony travaillait pour le Département des Mystères britanniques. Elle adressa quelque mot à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, qu'Exane devina être Rolf Scamander, puis descendit de la crête pour aller droit sur eux.

– Merde, on fait quoi ? demanda Alex.

– Ce n'est que Luna, elle n'est pas dangereuse, assura Exane.

– Je m'en occupe ? proposa Bash dans un éclat d'acier.

– Range ce couteau, triple buse !

Quand Luna fut à portée de voix, elle garda pourtant le silence. Elle ne parla qu'une fois le groupe rejoint, de sa voix aussi douce que vingt ans auparavant.

– Bonjour Mason, Goldstein, Norris, Mason, et… vos amis que je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître.

– Bonjour, Luna, répondit Exane.

– Je devine que cette visite impromptue concerne les Terres d'Argent, Exane ?

– Comment tu…

– Je te rappelle que tu as lu le bestiaire des Lovegood, fit remarquer Luna.

Exane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelle mémoire !

– J'avais à peine quinze ans.

– _Quatorze_ , corrigea Luna.

– Alors tu sais ce qu'il y a au-delà de la Faille ? comprit Anthony.

– Évidemment ! se rengorgea Luna. En théorie, tout du moins.

– Tout ce que le bestiaire mentionne existe ? demanda Exane, soucieuse.

– Tout ce qui a surgi de cette Faille y figurait, en tout cas, confirma Luna.

– Merlin nous damne…

Luna se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

– Vous savez, je vais devoir signaler vos intentions à Monsieur Lupin… Je ne sais pas ce que vous risquez de provoquer, mais les équipes de sécurité doivent être prêtes.

– Tu peux nous accorder un tout petit délai ? espéra Exane. Juste le temps qu'on atteigne la Faille.

– Comme vous voulez. Mais de toute manière, elle est surveillée de près, donc je ne peux rien garantir. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Luna flâna en direction de la tente de Lupin, en chantonnant d'une voix haut perchée.

– Elle a sniffé de la mandragore ? supposa Sven.

– Non, elle a toujours été comme ça, répondit Exane en la regardant s'éloigner. Vous l'avez entendue ? On doit se dépêcher !

Ils accélérèrent donc le pas. Plus que cent mètres… cinquante mètres… Jusqu'alors masquées par la lueur irréelle de la Faille, deux silhouettes se détachaient sur les rochers sombres. À vingt mètres, Alex put distinguer leurs traits. S'il ne connaissait pas le plus jeune, l'autre lui était tristement familier.

– Je vais lui parler, dit-il simplement à Exane, avant de se détacher du groupe.

L'apercevant qui s'avançait, l'intéressé ordonna au jeune homme d'aller lui chercher un café. Alex attendit que le jeune homme ait dépassé le groupe pour s'approcher de l'autre.

– Cook.

– Bailey, quelle désagréable surprise !

– Pourquoi je suis pas surpris de vous trouver ici ?

– Parce que Carter vous l'a dit ?

– Évidemment, la taupe de Loup Gris… Ça ne pouvait être que vous.

– Qui est mieux placé ?

– N'importe qui sauf un _Cook_.

– Vous êtes mal placé pour dire ça, _Mayflower_.

Le reste du groupe s'était approché de la Faille, et donc des deux hommes. Exane s'immisça dans la conversation :

– Qui est cet homme, Alex ?

– Exie… J'ai le malheur de te présenter Jefferson Cook, alias "l'Allemand". Cook, voici mon épouse.

– La légendaire Exane Mason, bien sûr ! Ravi de vous rencontrer, ma chère !

– Est-ce que vous êtes ce fils de pute qui…

– Voyons, laissez ma mère en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît !

– Je parlais de votre _père_ , corrigea Exane, très sérieuse.

– Touché ! ricana Cook. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je représente les intérêts de Loup Gris au cœur des choses. Tant que Samaël fait profil bas, nous pouvons encore éviter la _rupture_. Vous êtes tous là pour ça, je suppose ? Sept sorciers, dont trois agents secrets… Et un tueur en série sociopathe au charme ravageur.

– Merci pour le compliment ! approuva Bash.

– Ça n'en était pas un, Corbeau. Alors ? Rupture ?

– Ça n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, réfuta Alex. Nous sommes ici pour aller _là-bas_.

L'Allemand sourit, et sortit un petit objet argenté. Alex reconnut une cloche d'Hermès et porta la main à sa baguette.

– Alors je vous conseille de plonger sans plus attendre ! lâcha-t-il avant d'activer le portoloin de poche.

– Espèce de…

– Alex, Exane ! s'écria Christian.

Tous se tournèrent vers la vallée, et virent le contingent de tireurs d'élite, guidés par Arcadus Lupin… Et Mercier. Ce dernier gueula d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

– PLUS UN GESTE OU LES ARGECIELS VOUS VAPORISENT ! NOUS ALLONS VOUS PLACER EN DÉTENTION PRÉVENTIVE ET CONTRÔLER VOS IDENTITÉS !

– Cet enfoiré a détourné notre attention ! couina Exane, horrifiée d'être tombée dans le panneau.

– Et Lupin a appelé Mercier, ajouta inutilement Anthony, qui haïssait le directeur de la Rosace.

Ils sortirent tous leur baguette, et cinq boucliers se déployèrent autour de la Faille, protégeant Sven et Anthony qui examinaient la Faille, jetant des cailloux et divers sorts à travers pour en tester les propriétés magiques.

– ON VOUS AURA PRÉVENUS !

Une tempête de feu bleuté se leva soudain dans la vallée, et déferla droit sur eux. Akane s'avança, et glissant sa baguette dans ses cheveux, leva ses deux mains nues. La bourrasque qu'elle déclencha fut si puissante que des rochers gros comme des voitures volèrent vers les militaires. L'arrière-garde pulvérisa les rochers au vol, tandis que l'avant-garde interrompait le sort collectif pour ne pas se prendre le retour de flamme.

Le contingent avait déjà réussi à se déployer sur la zone, arrosant le petit groupe de sorts de tous les côtés. Les cinq membres du Cercle d'Argent forcés de tenir la position s'en sortait pas trop mal, jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne Ratko Kasun, capitaine des Argeciel. Celui-ci provoqua une explosion massive de chaque côté de la faille, faisant s'effondrer les parois rocheuses dans le prolongement du pic de la Faille. Les charmes de vent d'Akane ne suffiraient pas, et Kasun le savait. Il était entraîné à vaincre des armées entières à lui seul, alors _cinq_ sorciers…

Mais les membres du Cercle n'étaient pas des sorciers ordinaires. Plus vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait suivre l'action, Christian et Bash arrosèrent les rochers massifs de sorts pour pulvériser les plus gros rochers, qu'Akane déviait de deux poussées d'air manipulées en même temps. Elle donnait l'air de faire la circulation au milieu d'un carrefour à quarante voies… ou de danser la tektonik. Pendant ce temps, le couple Bailey-Mason tenait tête aux sorciers qui continuaient à les bombarder.

Et Exane _hurla_.

Un soldat valdingua, projeté par l'onde de choc, atterrissant sur un collègue. Les deux furent assommés sur le coup. Alex se tourna vers sa femme, impressionné mais désapprobateur :

– On a dit qu'on ne tuait personne, Exie.

– Si je voulais le tuer, j'aurais rajouté des décibels ! _Christian_ ! appela-t-elle en attrapant le bras de son mari.

Christian attrapa un gros rocher d'un sort de lévitation, et le propulsa vers les tireurs de baguette. Mais au moment de le relâcher, il lui jeta un charme d'amplification graduelle : plus le rocher s'éloignait, plus il grossissait. Il tomba au sol et s'immobilisa avant d'atteindre les adversaires, obstruant la gorge du vallon. Il ne restait que les tireurs perchés sur la crête de chaque côté.

– Ça devrait retenir ceux-là un bon… un bon moment ! s'écria Christian, déviant un sort. Vous faites quoi, les experts du dimanche ?

– Je crois que c'est bon ! répondit Anthony. On devrait pouvoir passer la Faille sans risquer nos vies.

– Tu crois ? On devrait ? répéta Exane. T'as pas mieux à nous annoncer ? _Hastæ venatur_ !

– Si t'as mieux à me proposer…

– Attends, j'ai une idée ! intervint Sven. _Serpensortia_ !

Il attrapa au vol le taïpan du désert invoqué par le sort, et sortit de sa poche une cordelette qu'il attacha autour du cou du serpent. Il balança ensuite le pauvre animal aussi fort qu'il le put par la Faille. À sa grande surprise, il entendit clairement le splash quand celui-ci atterrit dans l'eau. Il tira rapidement sur la cordelette, ramenant dans notre monde un serpent indigné d'avoir été trempé, mais en parfaite santé.

– _Evanesco_. C'est bien un canal direct, on peut plonger dans…

Il fut interrompu par une explosion assourdissante, accompagné de cris de guerre. Les chasseurs et tireurs avaient atteint le rocher, et l'avait pulvérisé. Ils se déversaient maintenant dans le dernier vallon, où quelques semaines auparavant avait été éteint le dernier héliopathe.

– Sautez ! ordonna Bash. On les retient !

Exane hésita un instant, inquiète. Pas pour Bash, mais pour son frère. _D'accord_ , peut-être pour Bash aussi. Un peu. Mais Christian s'avança, invoquant des golems de roche d'une main, parant les sorts ennemis de sa baguette de l'autre. Elle se retourna, et vit que Sven et Anthony avaient disparu. Akane franchit à son tour la Faille, et Exane put pendant un instant l'apercevoir de l'autre côté, avant que la lueur argentée ne brouille sa silhouette. Alex l'attendait à côté de la Faille, tendant la main vers elle.

– Dépêche-toi !

Exane attrapa sa main, et ils plongèrent tous les deux.

Face à la puissance de l'assaut, Christian dut reculer. Il cherchait un peu à tâtons à rejoindre Bash, quand il sentit une baguette s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Il se figea d'horreur, comprenant.

– _Anima Dilitirio Semper_ , énonça Bash d'un ton froid.

Christian s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, sous le regard froid de Sebastian Norris. Celui-ci afficha un rictus victorieux. _Bye Bye, Chris_.

De l'autre côté de la Faille, les nouveaux explorateurs tentaient de décrypter le paysage. Ils avaient effectivement atterri dans une mangrove… mais marécageuse, avec de l'eau douce et vaseuse. Une odeur étrange montait, ressemblant plus à du parfum de vieille dame qu'à un gaz naturel tel le méthane qu'on pouvait attendre dans un marais. Les grands arbres biscornus avaient le tronc gris foncé, et les feuilles en hauteur étaient… bleues ?!

Akane ramassa une feuille tombée, qui flottait à la surface de l'eau peu profonde. Elle était verte, mais réfléchissait la lumière comme si elle était métallisée. Quand Akane fit tourner la feuille entre ses doigts, celle-ci étincela d'un bleu intense.

– Comme le _begonia pavonina_ , commenta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle leva les yeux. Aucun soleil n'était visible ; la lumière argentée semblait émaner du ciel tout entier. En se retournant, elle put apercevoir une lune, plus petite que celle de la Terre, à quart pleine.

Son attention fut détournée par un bruit d'éclaboussure et un juron : Bash venait de franchir la faille.

– Où est Christian ? s'affola Exane.

– Merci, je ne suis pas blessé, répliqua Bash.

– _OÙ EST MON FRÈRE ?!_ hurla-t-elle en se cassant presque la voix.

Bash trembla de peur un court instant. Quand Exane hurlait, ce n'était jamais bon. Celle-ci l'empoigna par le col et lui planta sa baguette sous le menton. Derrière elle, tous les autres étaient prêts à dégainer. Alex avait les bras croisés et fusillait Bash du regard. Il n'intervenait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Bash leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

– Il s'est pris un sort ! Il est tombé, j'ai rien pu faire !

– Il est mort ou pas ?

– J'en sais rien ! J'ai pas vu la couleur du sort, il est juste tombé !

– Il faut aller le chercher ! lâcha Exane en laissant tomber Bash.

– C'est trop dangereux, Exane ! intervint Alex d'une voix calme.

– On ne peut pas sceller la Faille si le Cercle n'est pas complet, grimaça Akane.

– Exane et Christian sont du même sang, fit remarquer Alex. S'agissant de magie rouge, je doute qu'un doublon aurait eu beaucoup plus d'effet. Et puis les français avaient réussi à la faire tenir avec cinq sceaux, alors six devraient suffire pour au moins mille ans de plus… Et puis on t'as toi, Akane.

Celle roula des yeux mais hocha la tête. Peu convaincue, Exane s'éloigna Bash. Alex soupira discrètement de soulagement. Si Christian avait survécu, et après l'assaut initial aucune attaque des Argeciel ne semblait intentionnellement mortelle, il serait rapidement relâché grâce à l'influence de la Caste Noire, et Alex pourrait tenir sa promesse auprès d'Irène que son époux lui reviendrait sain et sauf.

Le groupe s'éloigna en discutant à mi-voix, pour explorer la zone et sécuriser le périmètre direct de la Faille.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette se glissa derrière eux, et franchit la Faille dans l'autre sens. _Une silhouette humaine_.

.

* * *

.

De l'autre côté de la Faille, au moment où Christian et ses golems s'effondrèrent, il y eut un flottement confus parmi les tireurs. Aucun ne quittait les cibles des yeux. Et aucun d'eux n'avait atteint celui-là.

Quand l'autre franchit la Faille seul sans se retourner, Lupin comprit.

– _Un traître_ , cracha-t-il. Bien fait, tiens !

Il ordonna aux tireurs au sol de se déployer dans le vallon, et à ceux perchés sur les crêtes de chercher d'éventuels planqués. Il héla ensuite deux chasseurs, Navajas et un nouvel affecté nommé Monnier :

– Remblayez-moi ce foutu bordel ! je veux retrouver ma magnifique zone d'exécution à bestioles. Et que quelqu'un aille me chercher cet abruti là-bas !

Quelques chasseuses se précipitèrent vers Christian. L'une d'elles, la trappeuse Aimée-Lyne Hastier, jura.

– Capitaine, on a un problème.

– Quoi encore ? Il est mort ?

– Non, il respire. Mais c'est Christian Mason. Le patriarche de la maison Bourgeois.

– _Toucher rectal de détraqueur_! jura Lupin. Que fais ce richard ici ?

– J'en sais rien, mais il faut rapidement l'évacuer vers une zone sécurisée, si on ne veut pas déclencher un incident diplomatique.

– Une zone sécurisée ! ricana Lupin. Comme si ça existait encore.

– On peut l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons ? suggéra l'Allemand, surgi de nulle part. Je dois justement m'y rendre.

– Hum, mouais. Faisons ça. Si Mercier n'y voit pas d'inconvénient ?

– Allez-y, Cook, approuva le directeur de la Rosace.

– Au fait, chef, je crois que…

Soudain, Aimée-Lyne s'interrompit, et avança vers la Faille. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un de l'autre côté.

– Qui…

Devant elle, quelqu'un franchit effectivement la Faille. Un très grand homme à la peau blanche, vêtu d'une tenue de toile noire recouverte d'une cape rouge. Une épée dépassait derrière son épaule. Aimée-Lyne, habituée à traiter avec les vampires, ne fut pas immédiatement effrayée. Elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de la créature, qui mesurait plus de deux mètres. Mais en voyant les yeux noirs et rouges, les _quatre_ sourcils droits et la gemme sertie dans le front du nouvel arrivé, elle comprit que ce n'était pas un vampire _du tout_. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de peur. Aucun humanoïde, à l'exception discutable des héliopathes, n'avait jamais franchi la Faille. Mais à vrai dire, personne n'avait jamais essayé d'aller dans l'autre sens non plus…

– D'accord, dit simplement la créature d'une voix chaleureuse, dans un français à peine teinté d'un accent. Tu feras l'affaire.

Il posa sa main sur le front d'Aimée-Lyne, et disparut purement et simplement.

Cependant, quand Aimée-Lyne se retourna, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et rouges. Elle leva les deux mains, et claqua des doigts. Tout le monde dans la Fosse des Loups s'effondra en même temps.

– Ainsi renaît Gamaliël, le Spectre de la Nuit ! annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de la Faille en gambadant, et en chantonnant.

– _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Elle descend de la montagne à cheval ! Elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne…_

.

* * *

.

Au moment où Gamaliël avait franchi la Faille, Mathis Devaux était en train de faire la vaisselle à la main, chez sa mère moldue. Il détestait faire la vaisselle, mais il ne pouvait plus espérer refourguer la corvée à son aîné.

Dans le service des soins palliatifs de Notre-Dame des Orages, Justine Levallier jouait aux dames avec son voisin de lit, en attendant la visite de ses parents. Elle avait horreur des dames, mais M. Verville était adorable et mourrait de toute manière dans le mois, alors la jeune fille lui cédait volontiers ce petit caprice.

Au manoir des Appelbaum de Belgique, Mauvia Staarleit partageait une tasse de thé avec ses nouvelles amies, Cytra Appelbaum et Marie-Alice Sirtesente. Ou du moins, ses amies avaient une tasse, et elle un gobelet en fer-blanc, seul récipient que la maladroite adolescente ne risquait à priori pas de casser.

Aux États-Unis, Danielle Bourgeois venait d'apprendre le départ de son père. Elle avait dû l'extraire de la mémoire de sa mère grâce à son talent PSI, car celle-ci refusait de lui révéler quoi que ce fût.

À l'orphelinat de l'Île des Sorcier, Duneska Henry passait le temps en jetant des cailloux sur un cocotier pour en faire tomber un fruit. Elle manqua un tir, et la petite pierre dépassa l'arbre pour atterrir… sur la tête du directeur de l'orphelinat, à son grand désespoir.

Bien plus au sud, au cœur de la jungle Amazonienne, Isadora Castilho révisait ses gammes à l'ocarina avec sa mère. Celle-ci ( _Margareth, bien sûr_ ) était une professeure patiente, mais Isa était très exigeante avec elle-même, et recommençait depuis le début à chaque erreur.

Au moment où Gamaliel claqua des doigts, tout au fond de la Fosse des Loups, tous les six entendirent un sifflement strident, douloureux.

Tous les six s'effondrèrent.

.

* * *

.

 **FIN.**

Pour ce tome ! le cycle du Secret continue avec le tome 5 de la saga Entre les Mondes : _La Légion d'Argent_.

Comme promis, je clos le vote, et je vous communique le top 5 du sondage "quel participant au Projet Rosa souhaitez-vous voir terminer sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons ?".

1) Isadora Castilho : 15  
2) Iago Alessandri : 14  
3) Nyurapayia Nakamarra : 12  
4) Erio Alessandri : 9  
5) Ophélia Haley : 8

J'avoue être supris par le résultat de ce vote. Les gens pouvant voter pour plusieurs personnes en même temps, cela signifie que cinq personnes ont voté pour que Iago soit séparé de son frère jumeau. Cela est sûrement dû au fait que Iago est le seul des deux à avoir exprimé des regrets sur l'absence de module de duel à Fin'Arte Del Magia.  
Je suis sur ce même résultat surpris qu'il ait eu plus de votes que certains personnages ayant eu un rôle plus prépondérant, comme Pia qui arrive juste derrière lui, ou Duneska, carrément hors-jeu (bon, elle, je m'attendais à rien, mais ça aurait facilité les choses vu son rôle évident dans la suite).

Mais je respecterai le choix du peuple, et entre 3 et 5 de ces personnages feront leur rentrée à Beauxbâtons le tome suivant (minimum 3 parce que faut pas déconner, je sépare pas Isa et Pia !).

Après ce tome, ELM va faire une petite pause, le temps que Dreamer se resynchronise dans les Marchands de Secrets pour la suite du crossover. Moi, en revanche, pas de pause ! Je dois avancer les Wiccans de Salem, Renouveau 6, essayer de refaire un Destin Parallèle (Canada, Banff), et surtout… Une surprise dont je n'ai jamais parlé, mais qui fera bien partie du Multivers, dans un registre assez particulier.


End file.
